


The Youngest Buckley Sibling

by Booklover3600



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Maddie are good siblings!, Chimney is the best!, Christopher is an angel!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, It will happen though I promise, M/M, May Grant is also awesome!, Original Character is the focus, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Maddie Buckley, Slowburn Eddie/Buck, alternate season 3, but all characters will get there chance to shine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 240,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover3600/pseuds/Booklover3600
Summary: Starting at the end of 3X01, how will Maddie and Buck react when there estranged younger brother shows up in California? How will this affect the events of season 3? Will Buck and Eddie ever get over themselves, and finally date?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz & Lena Bosko, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley & Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, May Grant & Original Male Character(s), May Grant (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 198
Kudos: 375





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for 9-1-1, so please be kind! Also, I promise Maddie and Buck are loved and any criticism of them in this chapter will be short-lived. Thanks for reading.

“So, are we the only people we know that don’t have kids?” Maddie asks Chimney, as the two are standing in the kitchen of their apartment.

The two look at each other contemplatively, and with a bit of worry, before realization hits them.

“Buck!” they both exclaim in unison, laughing at their forgetfulness.

Though, if Maddie really thinks about it, that’s not quite true. Sure, Buck may not have a kid of his own, but her little brother practically treats Christopher like his own kid, especially after Shannon’s death.

Of course, thinking about her little brother just causes Maddie to wander deeper into thinking about her family. Or more specifically, to thinking about her other little brother back in Pennsylvania. 

Unlike the rest of Buck and Maddie’s family, both immediate and more distant, their youngest brother has actually kept in contact.

And by keeping in contact, she means sending them text messages complaining about their parents at 2 a.m. and yelling at Maddie and Buck whenever he gets an update from them.

To be fair, most of the updates they send their little brother are rather … unpleasant.

Anything related to Doug and Buck’s incident with the fire truck are proof of that.

Maddie even texted her youngest brother when Buck had an embolism a few days ago, but he has yet to respond.

Which is strange.

“What are you thinking about?” Chimney asks, noticing his girlfriend’s worried face.

“My brother,” Maddie admits.

“Hey,” Chimney says, as he places his arms on Maddie’s shoulder supportively. “Buck will get through this. Nothing can stop him, once he sets his mind to it.”

“No not Buck, well yes Buck, but I was talking about Math.”

“That’s the youngest Buckley sibling, right?” Chimney asks.

“Yeah, Matthew “Math” Buckley. He was a late child in our parent’s lives, born ten years after Buck.”

“You barely even know the kid then, huh?”

Maddie nods regretfully. By the time Math was born, Maddie was already off in college. Between that and Doug, she’s never really gotten to know her youngest brother that well. Even Buck doesn’t really know Math that well, considering he was only 7 when Buck ran away from home.

“What’s got you worried about him?” Chimney asks.

“He never responded to my text about Buck the other day.”

“Is that normal?”

“Not at all. He usually always responds when Buck or I text him. Granted, the response isn’t always polite, but he still always responds.”

“Are you worried he’s in some trouble?” Chimney asks seriously.

“Nothing like that,” Maddie says. “He’s a pain in the ass, and brash and crude, but he’s not dumb. The opposite in fact. He wouldn’t get into anything he couldn’t handle.”

“Are you sure Buck and Math are actually related?” Chimney jokes.

“One can only guess.”

Before the duo can talk any further, a loud knock sounds throughout the apartment.

“I wonder who that could be?” Chimney asks. “Were you expecting Buck?”

“I’m not expecting Buck to get out of bed, let alone come over here at almost 8 p.m.”

Chimney nods, and goes over to open the door, with Maddie trailing behind him.

Chimney is surprised when he doesn’t recognize the person at the door.

He’s clearly a teenager, or close enough to it. He has sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and stands about as tall as Eddie does. He’s dressed in some kind of comic t-shirt, and a pair of faded jeans, a duffel bag in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

“Math?” Maddie asks, shocked at the appearance of her younger brother.

“Surprised to see me sis?” Math says, with a cocky grin. “Can I come in?”

Maddie just stands there in shock, so Chimney takes over. “Yes, please come in. Do you need help with your bags?”

“Nah, don’t bother. I’ll keep 'em close in case I need to go quickly,” Math says, walking into the apartment. “Nice place, especially for Los Angeles.”

“I’m Chimney, by the way,” he says, sticking out his hand to shake Math’s. “I’m Maddie’s boyfriend.”

“Rebar guy, right?” Math asks, setting down his duffle and shaking Chimney’s hand.

“Yeah that’s me,” Chimney says sheepishly.

“Wicked.”

“What are you doing here Math?” Maddie finally asks, shaking herself out of her stupor.

“I’m checking in on my siblings,” Math answers quickly. “You guys keep getting injured when I’m not around, so I figured I’d come slap some sense into my elders.”

“Do Mom and Dad know where you are?”

Math snorts. “Yeah, but like they care. Don’t ask questions that you know the answer to Maddie.”

“So, you are here to check on Buck?” Chimney asks. “Then why did you come here?”

“Because I saw Buck just a few years ago, but I haven’t seen my sister for almost 8 years now.”

“Math-” Maddie starts to say, guilt clear in her voice.

“I’m not blaming you Maddie. That guy was a fucking jackass, but that isn’t your fault. I just missed you, I guess,” Math says, standing awkwardly, like he doesn’t quite know how to deal with his emotions.

“Oh Math,” Maddie says, walking over and pulling her brother into a tight hug. 

Math stiffens at the sudden intimacy, but eventually he allows himself to relax into his sister’s embrace.

“I missed you Math.”

“You hardly know me sis,” Math says, despite the fact that he is currently digging his face deeper into his sister’s hair and trying to hide the few tears that are threatening to fall.

“But I love you.”

“Why did no one come for me?” Math asks Maddie. “Why did you guys just leave me there?”

“I’m so sorry Math, it was selfish of us.”

“It’s fine, you guys have your own life. No place for me,” Math says passive aggressively, but still clings tightly to his sister.

“Math no, that’s not true.”

“Sure, feels like it. I’m just the forgotten child. Not kind like Maddie, or brave like Buck. Even my own siblings forget about me.”

Chimney wishes he could escape without gathering attention, but he doesn’t want to interrupt the heartfelt moment between the two, so he just settles for distancing himself from the two for now. They obviously need to have this conversation; Chimney just hopes it goes well.

“Math don’t say that. You are the smartest out of all of us. And you were the only one who was able to put up with those two for all 18 years.”

“I don’t wanna do it anymore Maddie,” Math admits. “I can’t live with them anymore. They are so exhausting, and I feel like I can’t breathe around them.”

“What happened Math? You were fine a few months ago.”

“They caught me with a guy,” Math admits. “My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. You know how well they respond to that. I’ve been mostly couch surfing since then and working to try to afford a place to stay, but it’s hard. I can’t afford college right now.”

“We both know you could get a scholarship anywhere Math.”

“I’m just scared Maddie. I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s ok Math, you’re here now. You came to your family. You came home.”

“I … I don’t know if I trust that yet.”

“It’s ok Math. I’ll do better now. I’ll be a better sister.”

Math doesn’t answer his sister, but he doesn’t pull away either. Chimney takes that as a good sign.

It takes several minutes before the two siblings separate.

“Sorry for invading your space, Chimney. I know it probably ruined any plans you had for tonight.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it kid,” Chimney says. “Your family, and family can’t interrupt anything. They are always welcome.”

Math shoots Chimney a weak smile.

“So, what are your plans Math?” Maddie asks. 

“I hadn’t really gotten that far yet. I want to check on Buck, and help him with this slump of his, but I hadn’t really thought further than that. I was hoping I could crash on your couch for tonight, and maybe go look for a job tomorrow so I can afford rent somewhere.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Chimney says. “You can have the guest bedroom. It’s yours for as long as you want it.”

“Really?” Math asks.  
“Of course,” Chimney says, smiling at the younger boy. He was a bit worried that Maddie would be upset with him, but his girlfriend shoots him a kind smile, and Chimney knows he made the right choice.

“I’d love that, if that’s ok with you Maddie?”

“Of course, it’s ok with me. It’ll give me a chance to actually follow through on my promise.”

“I can pay. I don’t have a lot, but I have some savings.”

“You aren’t paying anything Math,” Maddie says. “It’s the least I can do. Keep that money for you.”

“But-”

“No, I am your older sister, and it's time I act like it. I’m going to take care of you Math.”

Math looks at his sister, with both shock and adoration on his face, before he nods. “Thanks Maddie. I don’t know what to say.”

“We were just about to turn on a movie, if you wanna watch?” Chimney offers, hoping to give both of the siblings a chance to relax a bit. “We can help set you up in the guest bedroom afterwards, if you want.”

“Ok,” Math nods.

The three make their way into the small living room, Maddie and Chimney curling up on the couch, and Math very specifically choosing a separate chair from the duo.

It’s clear that whatever is going on between Maddie and Math is not completely resolved, but Chimney thinks they made good progress tonight.

The three watch the movie in silence, before Math asks, “Do you think someone could drop me off at Buck’s tomorrow morning?”

“I can take you before my shift,” Chimney offers. 

Math shoots Chimney a grateful smile.

Chimney smiles back.

He doesn’t quite know how it happened, but their weird little Firehouse 118 family just gained another member tonight.

Wait until he tells Hen!

________________________________________

Math hesitantly walks into the kitchen, only to witness the full craziness of Maddie and Chimney scrambling to prepare breakfast before their morning shifts.

“Oh, hey Math, glad you are up. Want some eggs?” Chimney asks the boy.

“Oh sure,” Math says hesitantly.

“Are you already showered?” Maddie asks.

“Yep, and I’m ready to go whenever,” Math says.

Chimney sets a plate down in front of Math, and another in the seat next to him. Maddie sits down, handing Math a mug and a couple packs of sugar and creamer.

“Thanks,” Math says, starting to prepare his coffee before taking a long sip.

Math is used to waking up early in the morning, but a nice cup of coffee always helps.

“No problem,” Maddie says, through a mouthful of toast.

“Ew Maddie, that’s disgusting,” Math complains.

“That’s the normal in this household,” Chimney says, through a mouthful of eggs, before swallowing. “At least in the mornings. We never wake up early enough for anything else.”

“No thank you,” Math says, taking a bite out of his eggs.

“So, you’re going to go see Buck today?” Maddie asks, thankfully with no food in her mouth. For now.

Math nods. “I’m hoping surprising him will help get him out of this funk.”

“I don’t think I ever said he was in a funk,” Maddie says.

Math scoffs. “It’s Buck, after he was separated from something he cares about. Of course, he’s a mess.”

Chimney nods. “He’s right.”

“Of course, he’s right,” Maddie says, messing with his hair playfully. “He’s the smart one after all.”

Math smiles up at his sister.

“Oh, Maddie you have to go,” Chimney says. “You don’t wanna be late.”

“Shoot,” Maddie says, as she looks up at the clock. She scrambles around the room, grabbing things at random and stuffing them in her purse. She pecks Chimney on the lips, and kisses Math on the cheek, before rushing out the door. “Love you both. Text me if you need anything Math.”

Math barely even has time to shout back that he will before Maddie is out the door.

“Is it always this chaotic?” Math asks Chimney.

He laughs. “Kid, I hate to break it to you, but out of our weird family, we are the well put together ones.”

Math shoots him a look of disbelief but doesn’t say anything.

“Don’t worry kid, you’ll understand soon. Now come on, we gotta go if I’m gonna drop you off at Buck’s first.”

Math nods, quickly setting his plate in the sink before following Chimney out the door.

“Here,” Chimney says, handing Math a key. “For the apartment.”

“But-”

“Maddie and I talked about it, and we want you to have it. Ok?”

Math just nods, not quite sure what to say.

Chimney smiles at him. “Come on kid, let’s go see your brother.”

________________________________________

“Bobby?” Chimney calls out, right as they are entering Buck’s apartment building. “May? What are you doing here?”

Chimney approaches the man and girl. The guy stands at about 6 feet tall and has brunette hair. He is clearly a part of Chimney’s firehouse, since they are wearing the same uniform. Math suspects this is Captain Nash, from the way he carries himself.

The girl stands at about 5’9 and has long black hair. She is wearing a white hoodie, and a pair of jeans.

“Chimney,” Bobby says in greeting. “Who is this with you?”

“Bobby, May, meet the youngest Buckley sibling, Matthew or Math as he likes to be called.”

“So, this is the infamous youngest Buckley,” Bobby says. “Nice to meet you son. I’m Captain Bobby Nash, but you can just call me Bobby.”

“Nice to meet you sir,” Math says, shaking his hand.

“Sir?” Chimney asks teasingly. “You weren’t near this polite when you met me.”

“You’re easier to bully,” Math says, teasing his future brother-in-law.

May and Bobby both laugh at the offended look on Chimney’s face.

“And this is my step-daughter, May Grant,” Bobby says, introducing the girl next to him.

“Nice to meet you,” Math says.

“You too,” May says.

“So, what are you doing here Bobby?” Chimney asks.

“Oh well, may wanted to come and check on Buck, so I figured I’d drop her off before my shift. Harry and Michael are out of town at a baseball game, and Athena is working, so it’s better than her being by herself anyways.”

Chimney laughs. “Apparently May and Math here had the same thought. Math actually flew in to check on Buck. Gave Maddie and I a fright when he showed up last night.”

Bobby laughs. “Yes, I’m sure he did.”

“Well, it’s gotta be better than the way Maddie and Buck met up at Buck’s old place,” May says.

“What happened?” Math asks.

“They didn't tell you?”

“They don’t like to tell me the embarrassing things. I never let them live it down.”

“Well, apparently Maddie just let herself into Buck’s apartment, and decided to take a shower. Buck thought it was her girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend-”

“Abby, right?” Math asks.

“Yeah her,” May says. “So, Buck decided to join her in the shower.”

“Wait really?” Math says, looking to Chimney and Bobby for confirmation.

They both nod, and Math starts practically cackling as he clings to Chimney for support. “Holy shit, I am never letting them live that down.”

“Maddie and Buck are gonna hate you for telling him that story,” Bobby says to May.

May just shrugs. “Worth it.”

“Hell yes it is,” Math says. “God, that was glorious. I swear to you May, somehow, I will pay you  
back for this incredible piece of information. I’m not sure how, or when, but I will.”

“Glad to see he’s just as dramatic as the rest of the Buckley’s,” Bobby says.

“I should be offended by that, but it’s true,” Math says.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we should probably get them up to Buck.”

“You guys can head out,” May says. “I can show Math where Buck’s apartment is.”

“Are you sure May?” Bobby asks his stepdaughter.

“Yes Bobby, I’ll be fine. Besides, it’ll give me time to bond with the newest member of this weird family. Harry is gonna be jealous.”

“I knew there was an ulterior motive there,” Bobby says, kissing May on the forehead.

“Always.”

“Text me if you need anything sweetheart. I’ll pick you up after my shift. Chimney, I can pick up Math too if you want. You get off after me tonight.”

“That would be great Cap,” Chimney says. “I’ll see you later Math. Bobby will drop you off at the apartment. Text Maddie or I if you need anything.”

“I will. Bye Chimney.”

“Bye kid.”

Bobby and Chimney both walk out of the apartment building.

“So, you are Buck and Maddie’s youngest brother?” May asks.

“Yep,” Math says.

“They don’t talk about you much.”

“They don’t know me very well,” Math admits. “I was too young, and none of us exactly got along with our parents well enough for them to have come back and visited me.”

“That sucks. So, are you here temporarily or permanently?”

“Hopefully permanently,” Math says. “But I’m kind of playing it by ear right now. I’m taking my gap year. Hopefully I can find a job, and then go back to school next year.”

May nods, as they walk up the stairs to Buck’s apartment. “Have you applied to any colleges yet?”

“Not really. I wanted to know how all this would go first.”

“So, you planned this? Coming out here I mean.”

Math nods. “Yep, for a while now. Not that either of them knew. I kinda wanted to freak them out.”

May snorts. “Well, this is going to be fun then.”

Math just nods enthusiastically, and May shakes her head in joking exasperation.

“You are going to fit right in,” May says.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

The two walk in silence for a bit, before May stops.

“Here we are,” May says, pulling out a key to the apartment.

“How did you get a key?” Math asks.

“Buck doesn’t know how to say no to me. I have him wrapped around my finger.”

Math laughs as May opens the door.

“You go in first,” Math says. “That’ll really surprise him.”

May just nods, an excited smile on her face.

“Hey Buck,” May says as she enters the apartment, before her voice suddenly gets much lighter and kinder. “Hey Christopher, what are you doing here?”

“Daddy dropped me off to be with Buck,” Math can hear a little boy say.

“May, what are you doing here?”

“Spending the day with you, and Chris apparently. Oh, and I brought a friend.”

“Hey Evan,” Math says, entering the apartment. “Long time no see.”

“Math?” Buck asks in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t I get a hug, big brother?” Math says, stretching his arms out. 

Buck doesn’t hesitate to sweep his younger brother into his arm.

“I miss you Math,” Buck says. 

“I missed you too,” Math says, as he gets set down by his brother.

“What are you doing here Math?” 

“Checking in on you of course. You keep getting hurt when I’m not here, so I figured it was time for me to step in.”

“Math, did something happen at-”

“Not now Evan,” Math says. “We can talk about that later. Just know that I’m sticking around for now, staying with Maddie and Chimney actually, and that I’m spending the day with you today. And May and Christopher, apparently.”

“Hi,” says a boy who is sitting on the couch, with the brightest smile plastered across his face. “I’m Christopher.”

“Nice to meet you,” Math says, walking over to the boy. “I’m Math, Buck and Maddie’s youngest brother. How do you know my brother?”

“Daddy and Buck work together. They are best friends. Buck is my friend too.”

“So, your Dad is a firefighter?” Math asks Christopher. “That must mean he’s pretty brave right. But not as brave as you.”

“Daddy’s braver than me,” Christopher giggles.

“Are you sure? You must be pretty brave to spend all day with Buck. Lord knows I struggle with it, and I’m related to the guy.”

Christopher laughs, and Math can hear May and Buck talking behind him.

“He has the Buckley charm, just like you and Maddie,” May says.

“The what?”

“He’s good with kids, just like you and Maddie are. Christopher never takes to anyone as quickly as quickly as he takes to a Buckley, or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, Math is really good with him, even if he is making fun of me.”

“Well, you make it so easy Buck.”

“Hey,” Buck screams out in indignation, which causes Math to laugh.

“So, Chris, what do you want to do today?” Buck asks.

“I want to go to the carnival!” Christopher says. “Daddy said it was ok for us to go. Can we go Buck?”

Buck’s face practically melts as he looks at Christopher, and Math watches as the tension starts to disappear the more his is in the boy’s presence. “Of course, Christopher. Is that ok with you guys?” Buck asks Math and May.

“Sounds good to me,” May says.

“Yep, it’ll be cool to see some touristy places while I’m still new here.”

“Great, can you two just watch him while I get changed?”

May and Math both nod, as Buck heads into the bathroom.

“So, Chris, what do you want to do at the carnival?” May asks, taking a seat next to the boy.

“I wanna go one the Ferris Wheel!” Chris says excitedly.

Math and May keep throwing questions at the boy, and he answers all of them with an infectious exuberance. By the time Buck finally gets out of the shower and changed, all three kids have wide, excited smiles plastered on their faces and are practically pushing the older man out the door.

________________________________________

“So, what exactly are you doing here?” Buck asks his brother.

They four of them had just gotten off the Ferris Wheel, and Chris is a bit ahead of the brothers, leading May towards some of the carnival games set up around the area.

“I wanted to see you,” Math says. “Check up on you I guess.”

“You didn't have to do that Math. You shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“I wanted to,” Math admits. “I want to be close enough to you and Maddie to worry and care and for it to make sense, instead of me just looking at text messages from people a thousand miles away.”

“Math, you are our brother. You have every right to care and worry. More than most of the people who care and worry about us in fact. And we care and worry about you too.”

“Do you really?” Math asks Buck, faltering but it somehow still feels like an accusation.

“Of course, we do Math.”

“Sometimes you guys have a shit way of showing it,” Math says.

“Math-”

“Sorry,” Math apologizes shortly. “I didn't mean to cause you more drama. That’s not my place.”

“No,” Buck says, pulling Math out of the crowd and placing his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders. Buck glances over, and sees May nod in his direction, before she places a hand on Christopher’s shoulder and walks away.

Buck glances back to look his brother in his eyes. Math is purposely avoiding Buck’s gaze, staring straight at the ground. 

“Math, look at me.”

Math petulantly continues to avoid his brother’s gaze, but Buck sees a few tears start to fill Math’s eyes.

“Math, please,” Buck says desperately.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.”

“Math, you have every right to be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just upset. I overestimated how much I mattered to you and Maddie, and that’s ok. I can deal with it.”

“Math no-”

“You don’t get to do that Evan,” Math says, raising his voice slightly. “You don’t get to tell me that’s not what’s happening here. You went and found yourself a new family, and your favorite sibling even joined, and that’s fine,” Math says, the words coming out through gritted teeth. “It’s ok that you care about them more than me. It’s ok that you found happiness, while I lived with them. It’s fucking fine that I was left alone. I just need to accept it. Accept that you will keep doing stupid shit and get injured and I can’t do anything about it, because not even your real family can do anything about it!”

Buck isn’t ashamed to say he has tears streaming down his face by the end of Math’s speech, and his younger brother is in a similar predicament.

“I’m so sorry Math. I’ll do better, I will. I promise.”

“You’ll try,” Math says. “I’ll give you that much, but you’ll always go back to them.”

“And I want you to join me Math,” Buck says, grabbing his brother’s hand, and squeezing tightly. “You’re right, I did find a new family. But I didn't replace you. I didn't forget you. They are just extra. They can be your family too, if you want. If you are willing.”

“I don’t trust that Evan. I can’t trust you yet.”

“That’s ok Math, but you said you can trust me to try. So, let me try. I don’t deserve it, but please Math, let me try.”

Math nods, and Buck doesn’t hesitate to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you, Math.”

“I love you Evan.”

“I love you too.”

The two stay like this for several moments, before Math eventually let’s go. 

“Let’s go join this family of yours,” Math says.

Buck wants to protest. He wants to say that Math is part of the family too, but that’s not true yet.

Yet.

“Hey, so is there something going on between May and you? You two seemed to get along very well earlier.”

Math punches his brother in the chest. “Shut up Evan.”

Buck grins. Math didn't deny anything.

________________________________________

“Buck, I don’t want the marbles, I want the bear,” Christopher says to Buck right before the game starts.

Buck chuckles, with May and Math giggling behind him.

“No, it’s just a figure of speech.”

Buck and Christopher both aim and shoot as the game starts, easily hitting the target as the two teenagers cheer them on.

Buck and Christopher manage to get first place, and the two high-five, before Buck gets distracted by the sound of sirens off to their side.

A pair of paramedics are helping a man, who clearly collapsed from exhaustion, out of a dragon costume.

Buck stares at the scene wistfully for several moments, and Math has to move in to help Christopher carry the bear they just won.

“Buck?” May says lightly. “Everything good?”

“The universe is mocking me,” Buck says. 

May gives him a sad look, before Christopher interrupts the wallowing, by showing Buck the prize.

“Buck, look!” Christopher says.

“Hey, we got it!” Buck says, immediately switching to enthusiasm.

May and Math both share a look of concern, though neither voices their opinion.

“Hey, let’s go feed the fish,” Buck says, leading the four of them to the pier.

Later, May and Math have walked off to watch some of the seagulls, leaving Buck with Christopher.

Christopher is looking over the rails, out at the ocean. Buck has a strong grip on Christopher’s shirt, so there is no chance of the boy falling.

“Ever wondered about what you want to do with your life? What do you want to be when you grow up?” Buck asks the boy.

“Astronaut or Pirate,” Christopher answers immediately.

“Some good choices,” Buck admits. “Cool outfits too.

“No way, a firefighter.”

“Yeah me too.”

Buck continues to bemoan his fate, and once again attempts to give Christopher words of advice that he’s really trying to give himself.

“But Chris, if those don’t work out, I hope you do find something you love. Something you're good at, that makes you feel important. Something you can do forever. Because it will show you the rest of your life. And that is the best feeling. I hope you get that, and I hope you get to keep it.”

Chris reaches down, laying a hand on Buck’s face. “You’re gonna be ok kid.”

Buck smiles up at the boy, before noticing the strange scene around him.

The water appears to have completely pulled back from the pier, causing confusion in everyone around him.

“Where did the water go?” Christopher asks.

Buck hears Math’s voice, booming over the confusion, as his brother yells from across the pier.

“Evan, Run!” Math yells. Buck turns and sees Math grab a confused May by the hand before dragging her away from the pier.

Suddenly, Buck remembers what happens when the ocean recedes like that.

Buck grabs Christopher and does not hesitate to sprint after his brother and May.

“Tsunami!” Math yells, from several yards away, right before sirens start to sound out.

Buck can hear as the water gets closer. He watches as someone pushes May over in the chaos, and wants to turn to help, but knows he cannot reach them in the stampede.

The sound of running, screaming and the siren is starting to be outweighed by the deafening sound of roaring water. 

Buck apologizes in his head, before continuing to run. Praying to any god that will listen, begging for both their safety and forgiveness.

Buck knows that he won’t be able to get much further before the water catches up with them. The best thing he can do is hope to mitigate some of the initial impact of the water as it crashes down on them.

Buck sees an abandoned booth and rushes over to it, setting Christopher gently down inside, before climbing in on top of the boy.

“Just remember to find me Chris, and to swim up, ok?”

“Ok buck,” Christopher says, trying to put on a brave face, even though he is clearly terrified.

Buck pulls Christopher impossibly closer and kisses the top of his surrogate son’s head.

His last thoughts before the water hits are of May and Math, hoping that they somehow made it to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting any kudos, so thank you to everyone who read! I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I got so excited from the positive feedback so I decided to rush it a bit. The third chapter will take a bit longer to come out, but I'm almost done with it and it will be up within the next week. Thank you so much for reading!

“So, you and Buck had a talk,” May says, to Math, distracting the boy from his thoughts.

“I guess you could say that.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Well, I answered it anyway,” Math says, almost automatically.

May snorts, and Math finally breaks away from staring out in this distance to give May a small, somewhat smug smile.

“Are you two going to be okay?” May asks.

May can sometimes put on the teenage facade and pretend she doesn’t care about the crazy little family she’s been roped into, but it’s a lie. May cares deeply for every single one of them, including Buck.

And it hurts her to see Buck struggling, not only with his injury, but also with Math coming back home.

But May can’t bring herself to be very sympathetic with Buck or Maddie on that front.

She loves both her pseudo Aunt and Uncle, but it’s clear that they made a mistake here. May will support her family, but they messed up.

Maybe May can help them fix it.

“Maybe,” Math admits. “Probably, I just need time, I guess. I know he’s going through so much, and I want to be supportive. And Maddie too, with everything. God, there’s no way she’s recovered from what happened with Doug. You can never recover from that. It’s just … I don’t know. I’ll get over it eventually.”

“You are allowed to be angry.”

“But I want them in my life.”

May grabs Math’s hand. “You are allowed to be angry Math. But you know they are both good people. People who will make it up to you. Just give them a chance. And maybe, just maybe, one day you won’t feel the need to be angry anymore.”

“What if that day never comes?”

“I used to be angry at my dad,” May admits. “So, freaking angry that it hurt. And my mom too. I felt like … no, not felt like. They hurt me. It wasn’t their intention, but I was hurt. My dad coming out, and their divorce hurt me. And I just let it linger, not letting us move past it. I let myself be angry, but I didn't give them a chance. I did something drastic, and I almost died.”

“How did you move past it?”

“I let myself be angry. And I let them in. Doing both those together helped. Family is stupid and messy, but it is so worth it.”

“I don’t have a family,” Math admits.

“Not yet, but you will, if you let them.”

Math nods and the two stand in silence for several minutes, staring out off the pier before Math turns back to May.

“Thanks May, it’s really good to have a friend here.”

May laughs, pulling Math into a hug. “I’m always here if you wanna complain about the adults in the family. Or even the kids. But Christopher is off limits because he’s an angel.”

Math scoffs. “Obviously I wouldn’t complain about Christopher. That boy is the personification of sunshine.”

May laughs as the two separate, the feeling of Math’s arms wrapped around her still lingering.

Suddenly Math’s expression turns from one of happiness and contemplation, to one of pure fear.

“May, the water,” Math says, pointing out at the pier.

May looks out over the pier, seeing that the water has receded.

“Huh, that’s weird.”

Math suddenly turns around, desperately searching the crowd.

“Math, what’s going on?” 

Math cups his hands together, and yells, “Evan, Run!”.

May watches as Math grabs her wrist and starts to drag her away from the pier.

She follows him, without question.

“Tsunami!” Math yells, right before sirens start to sound through the area.

May turns back, briefly, to look at the ocean.

Her confusions to panic as she sees the giant wave approaching them.

“Math, we can’t make it.”

Math doesn’t answer, his hand still grasping her wrist tightly as they run away.

May can hear the people running around them, all desperate to get as far away from the water as possible.

May looks over and finds Buck, carrying Christopher in his arms as he sprints towards safety.

May gasps, as someone shoves her, pushing her down to the ground.

She expects Math to let go as she stumbles. To move on without her. She wouldn’t blame him if he did. They only met each other today. 

But before she can even attempt to get up, Math is on top of her, protecting her from the stampede.

“Math, you have to go,” May says, as she struggles to stand up. She winces and falls to the ground again.

This is literally the worst possible time for her to sprain her ankle.

“No,” Math grits out, groaning as someone accidentally kicks him. 

“Go,” May pleads desperately, still attempting to get up.

“It’s too late,” Math says, barely audible over the deafening sound of the water approaching. “Close your eyes and protect your head. You’ll get through this May, I promise.”

May wants to say something, but the look of determination on Math’s face stops her. She clings to Math as he holds her tightly. She closes her eyes, pushing her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

She can hear screaming right before the water crashes into them.

May’s not sure who was screaming, but she thinks it might’ve been herself.

________________________________________

“So, he just showed up last night, out of nowhere?” Josh asks Maddie, as they both sit down in the break room.

“I wouldn’t say out of nowhere, but it was definitely a surprise.”

“And you hadn’t seen him in 8 years?!”

“Yes,” Maddie says dejectedly. “I’m lucky he’s even willing to talk to me.”

“Maddie, if anything it sounds like he just wants a family.”

“And that just makes me feel worse,” Maddie says. “Because here I was, settling down with Chimney, making friends, and basically being adopted by Buck’s pseudo family, and Math was there, all by himself.”

“You can’t blame yourself Maddie. You had a lot going on this past year.”

Maddie sighs. “Yeah, I guess I did, but I still could’ve done more, ya know?”

“It’s not too late to make it better Maddie. He came to you. He wanted to see you. And he even agreed to stay. That’s kinda huge.”

“I know, but I can’t help feeling like I don’t deserve it.”

Josh lays his hand on top of Maddie’s, giving her a supportive squeeze. “Quite frankly Maddie, that’s not for you to decide. Math decided to give you a chance, and it’s up to you not to let him down. And if I know anything about you, it’s that you’re a fighter.”

“Thanks Josh,” Maddie says. “I needed that.”

“I know,” Josh says. “Aren’t I the best friend ever?”

Maddie giggles. “Yes, you are.”

The two both quickly notice a change in that air at the dispatcher center and decide to cut their break short.

“What’s happening?” Josh asks.

“There’s a Tsunami down by the pier,” Sue says suddenly.

A number of workers gasp, but Sue quickly claps her hands together.

“Everyone, to your desks. Get ready for a long night.”

Everyone rushes over to their desks, as the center already starts getting flooded with calls.

“9-1-1, how can I help you?”

________________________________________

Meanwhile, at the 118 firehouse, Chimney is having a very similar conversation to the one Maddie and Josh were having.

“So, let me get this straight,” Hen says. “Maddie and Buck’s little brother-”

“Who we know almost nothing about,” Eddie adds.

“Who we know almost nothing about,” Hen clarifies. “Just showed up at your apartment last night, without warning.”

“Basically,” Chimney says. 

“And you guys are just letting him stay with you?” Eddie asks. “For how long?”

“As long as he wants,” Chimney says. “And of course, we are letting him stay with us. He’s Maddie’s little brother.”

“Who she hasn’t seen in 8 years,” Hen says.

“Yeah, but he’s still her family.”

“Why haven’t we heard anything about this kid before?”

“Oh, come on Eddie. We know plenty about Math.”

“Chimney, before this conversation, I truly believed that Maddie and Buck were pranking me when they told me they had a younger brother named ‘Math’.”

“Well, that’s your own fault,” Bobby chimes in. “You should never underestimate the naming power of someone related to ‘Buck Buckley’.”

Chimney laughs and Eddie snorts violently.

“Point taken,” Hen admits. “But still, we haven’t exactly been given a wealth of information on this boy. I mean, I’ve definitely never seen a picture of him.”

“I have,” Eddie admits. “But it was an old one, and even then, I only saw it because Christopher pestered Buck about it once he learned that Buck had a brother. So, I’m just saying, if it took Christopher to pry information about him, then maybe that’s some cause for concern.”

“I don’t really think it’s about Math,” Chimney says. “I think it has more to do with their parents.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asks.

“Well think about it,” Chimney says. “You guys keep talking about how they never mention Math, but we all still knew he existed, his name, and some other stuff about him. Does anyone even know their parents’ names?”

Confusion clouds over both Hen and Eddie, before they seem to realize.

“Well personally, I quite liked Math,” Bobby says. “He seemed to have that Buckley spirit.”

“Is that a good thing?” Hen asks, skepticism clear in her voice.

“It is in my book,” Bobby says. “Besides, you guys know how resilient and strong-willed the Buckley’s are. It doesn’t really matter what we think, in the long run. We just get to sit back and watch.”

“Works for me,” Hen admits.

“I’m still a little unsure of him being around Christopher,” Eddie says. “But with both May and Buck there, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Before they can continue their conversation, sirens start to sound out throughout the station.

________________________________________

At some point, between when the water hits them, and when she reaches the surface again, May loses Math.

He’s practically ripped from her arms by a strong surge, and May feels even colder than she did before, with only the frigid water there to keep her company.

May gasps as she finally claws her way up to the surface. Her lungs were screaming at her for air, and May could feel herself start to get light-headed as she takes deep, shaky breaths.

May grapples blindly, hoping to find something to hold onto. She can feel the water whisk her away, and she just needs a second to catch her breath, and to figure out what to do, and to-

May gasps, causing her to break into a coughing fit as she fights to keep her head above the water.

Math!

Where is he?

“Math!” May shouts, her eyes finally opening, and she searches the area around her wildly.

She grabs onto the side of a building, and uses it to carry herself upward slightly, using the height to look even further.

“Math!” May yells again, her voice coming across just as desperate as she feels. “Christopher! Buck!”

May continues to search the water, before her eyes land on a floating figure. The man is face-down in the water, and not moving. 

He looks more like a dead body then a living person.

And he’s wearing Math’s shirt!

That’s Math.

“Math,” May cries, her voice sounding scratchy and hopeless.

Math just floats, not even twitching.

“Math!” May yells angrily, because how dare he not answer her.

Unless…

No, he’s not dead May. He can’t be dead. He’s just ignoring you.

May yells his name one last time, before launching herself after the boy.

May can almost hear her mom’s voice, telling her to stay where she was, and to get to higher ground.

May ignores the voice. She knows if her mom knew the situation, she would understand.

Athena Grant always protects her family, and so does May.

May reaches Math after a few minutes, clinging desperately to him.

Math doesn’t move.

May starts to swim, dragging them both to a car that’s on the other side of the road.

She can look him over there. She can help him.

Because he isn’t dead, he can’t be.

May reaches the car, and pushes Math on top of the roof, before crawling up after him.

She pushes him on his back and checks his pulse.

She almost cries when she can’t feel anything, but she doesn’t.

Her mom taught her what to do in a situation like this.

May starts compressions, the movement almost automatic.

When she reaches down, to listen to his airway, she notices that he seems to be bleeding profusely from around his left eye.

May notes that for later but ignores it for now. 

After several compressions, May leans down and starts mouth-to-mouth. His lips feel cold and unnatural, and May has to stop from blanching.

This isn’t right. None of this is right.

May continues compressions, her movements becoming more frantic as she slowly starts to lose her grip on sanity.

She can’t let Math die. She just met him today, but it was already clear that he was going to be important.

Important to Buck and Maddie. Important to her entire crazy family.

Important to her.

May has to stop the sob that threatens to escape as she leans down to do mouth-to-mouth again.

Only this time, when May pulls away, Math responds.

The boy starts choking on the water being expelled from his lungs, and May has to restrain herself from throwing herself into Math’s arms.

The boy continues to cough, and May helps him sit up, supporting him as much as she can.

“May?” he asks weakly.

“I’m right here,” May says, finally giving in and wrapping the boy in a tight hug.

Math groans, but he doesn’t protest, just hugging her back.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

“I think so,” May says, as the adrenaline starts to fade. “My ankle still hurts, and I’m sore, but I think that’s it.”

“My eye?” Math asks. “Something’s wrong. I can’t see out of it.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie Math, it’s bleeding pretty bad, but it seems to be slowing down.”

May pulls away from the boy and starts to rip the bottom part of her shirt off.

“What are you doing?”

May ignores him, pulling the fabric free, and starting to wrap it around his head. She manages to cover his eye, and all the parts that are bleeding, and then wraps it tightly around the back of his head.

“Is this an eyepatch?” Math asks, touching the fabric around his face.

“It’s supposed to be a bandage. A crappy one, but the best I can do for now.”

Math smiles at her, which surprisingly isn’t impeded even slightly by the fact that a fourth of his face is hidden by the shirt. No, his smile is still infectious, and May can’t help but smile back.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“No, seriously May, you saved my life. I can’t ever thank you for that.”

“You don’t have to Math. Besides, you were the one that protected me from the mob. Who knows, maybe you saved my life then.”

“Maybe,” Math says, but he sounds doubtful.

May grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly.

“So, what now?” She asks.

“I’m not really sure,” Math admits. “All the movies I watched like this cut out when the people reach temporary safety.

“I think we should get to higher ground,” May says. “My mom says it’s easier for first responders to find you that way. Plus, we will be further away from the water.”

Math nods in agreement. “Smart, plus we’ll be better off when the water comes back.”

“Comes back?” May asks, hoping her voice doesn’t come across as scared as she feels.

Math nods. “It’s kinda like an aftershock, but I think there’s only one really. The water has to recede at some point, and it doesn’t always do it quietly.”

May blanches at the thought.

Math squeezes May’s hand. “It’s ok, we’ll get through it.”

“How?” May asks.

Math starts to look around, searching for something. His face lights up and he turns back to her.

“Look, over there,” Math says, pointing down the street a little. “There’s a fire escape. We can climb that, and maybe climb into one of the apartments. Break in if we need to.”

“Really?” May asks, uncomfortable with the idea of breaking in anywhere.

“Priorities May. We worry about our safety first, and legalities like that later.”

“That’s what looters think too.”

“They aren’t always wrong.”

May wants to respond but knows now isn’t the time for that. 

“Are you ready? We will have to go back in the water, but just for a minute.”

May nods.

The two start to descend from the roof of the car, both careful not to let go of each other.

They practically flop into the water, their positioning awkward as they refuse to let go of each other.

May is slightly impressed when Math’s makeshift bandage doesn’t even move when he goes underwater for a second.

Together, the two swim over towards the latter. They are just reaching the later, when a loud roaring noise starts to fill the air.

May starts to panic, and its only Math that keeps them moving forward.

“May, go!” Math says as he reaches the latter, pushing her upward.

“But-”

“Go!” Math practically yells, pushing her up so fast, she can barely keep up. She can hear Math starting to scramble up after.

May yelps in pain as she sets her foot down on the first rung of the ladder.

“Is it broken?”

“Maybe.”

Math nods. “Hold on. Give me your good foot.”

May complies without question, as the roaring sound starts to get louder.

Math positions it so May’s left foot is steady on his shoulder, while her right foot dangles uselessly, still aching, nonetheless.

“Climb using your hands, and I’ll follow at the same speed. Put your weight on me.”

May nods and starts to climb the ladder as fast as she can, with everything from her hands to the ladder itself being soaked, and not being able to use her feet at all.

She can almost reach the first apartment by the time the water is on top of them.

“May!” Math yells, right before the water reaches them. She can almost see over the top of the water. If they can just climb a little faster, then they can be safe. 

But they won’t make it. They only have a few seconds left.

“Jump!” Math yells, grabbing her left leg with both his hands and thrusting her upward.

May moves up several rungs, managing to make it above the water, but she can only watch helplessly as Math starts to lose his balance, right before the water hits.

May can hear screaming again, and this time she knows it her own.

May can only watch helplessly as the water sweeps Math away.

________________________________________

May spends way too much time sitting on the little fire escape of the lowest apartment, crying her heart out. She tried to look for Math, but he was swept away, too far for her to look this time.

May tried to stand up, but every time her body protests and she falls down again, unable to support her weight on her stupid ankle.

The water has really started to recede now, almost to waist level now from what May can tell, but it doesn’t matter.

She’s alone.

“Christopher!” May can hear someone yell in the distance.

May ignores the shouting, knowing that her luck can’t be that good. She can’t have lost all hope, just for it to be immediately replaced.

May doesn’t deserve that.

“Math!” the voice screams again, and it’s clear to May now that the voice is real. 

“Christopher!” Buck screams, his voice coming across as ragged and desperate. That strikes a chord in May, because she feels the same way, but apparently on top of everything else, Christopher is missing now too.

“May!”

“Buck,” May tries to yell, but her voice betrays her.

“Math! Christopher!”

“Buck!” May manages to yell, her voice sounding out.

She watches as Buck turns to face her. Buck looks terrible, but she’s seen him in worse shape. Or at least, she thinks she has. But the wild look in his eyes is new.

She notes that he is alone but pushes that down for now. They’ll find Christopher, and Math. They have to.

“May?”

“I’m here,” May says, leaning on the railing for support as she pulls herself up on one leg, waving at Buck. “Buck!”

“May,” Buck almost sobs in relief. “Are you hurt?”

“My ankle is bad. Maybe broken. I can’t get down.”

Buck nods, his brain seemingly working out a plan. It’s times like this that May can really see just how good of a firefighter Buck really is.

“I’m gonna come get you, ok? Just stay right there.”

May nods.

It takes several minutes, but eventually Buck does climb up to her and get her down. Sure, she has to cling to his back as he carries her down, but they make it.

“What happened May?” Buck asks, as he sets her down, still supporting her. “How did you get up there?”

That question almost sets May off into another round of hysteria, but she manages to stop herself.

Instead, she just chokes back her sobs, and answers Buck. 

“Math got me up there.”

“Math’s alive?” Buck asks, almost smiling as he seems to catch a glimmer of hope.

May once again has to bite back her sobs. “I don’t know. He wasn’t and then he was, and then the other wave came, and he pushed me up there, but he didn't make it up, and I don’t know.”

May can’t stop herself breaking into sobs this time, clinging desperately to her pseudo-uncle.

“I lost him,” May cries.

“It’s ok May,” Buck says. “He’s still alive, I’m sure of it. He was still alive after that first wave, and he’s too selfish to let something like this kill him.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely,” Buck admits, and she chooses not to listen for any doubt in his voice. “Christopher too.”

“Was he-”

“I lost him,” Buck says, guilt practically dripping from his mouth. “I had him May, but then.”

“I lost him too,” May admits.

“We’ll find them, right May?”

“I hope so.”

________________________________________

The first thing Math notices when he breaks the surface is the fact that the fabric wrapped around his eye is still in place.

Math doesn’t know if that’s a miracle, or if May is just that good.

Probably some mixture of both.

But Math doesn’t dare question it.

Math spends a few minutes, clinging to a telephone pole, until the water starts to recede enough that Math can comfortably wade through it.

Math walks around, searching aimlessly, not really even knowing what he’s looking for.

He’s absentmindedly looking for May, or Buck, but he doubts he’ll find either of them.

Math runs into a few people, but they look just as clueless as he does, so he ignores them.

It really sucks that he doesn’t even know if he’s walking in the right direction.

Math moves on for several minutes, before something catches his eye.

“Math?” a voice asks, and Math catches a glimpse of a yellow shirt.

“Christopher?” Math asks, as he turns and sees the boy, sitting over on the side of the road, looking out at him.

“Math!” Christopher says excitedly.

Math rushes over to the boy, and practically picks the boy up in order to hug him close.

“Are you ok?” Math asks. “Are you hurt?”

Christopher shakes his head, and Math sighs in relief.

“Where are your glasses?” Math asks.

“Lost them in the water,” Christopher says.

Math nods, hugging the boy even closer.

“Where’s Buck?” He asks the boy.

“I lost him,” Christopher says. “I saw him after the first time, but then I fell in the water-”

“Hey, it’s ok Christopher. I’ve got you now, ok. I’m gonna get you back to Buck.”

“I want Buck and my Dad,” Christopher sniffles. “I wanna go home.”

“It’s ok Christopher, I’ll get you there.”

And with that, Math positions the boy, so Christopher is riding on his shoulders, and the two walk in the opposite direction of the water.

Math stops at a shop that is passing out water bottles and sits down next to a kind-looking Latina woman and her daughter.

“Here Christopher,” Math says, holding the water bottle to his lips. “Drink up.”

Christopher gladly complies, finishing most of the bottle, leaving Math with only about a fifth left. 

But Math can’t be mad at the boy, especially since he looks less flushed afterwards.

“Is your eye ok?” the woman asks, pointing at the fabric

“I don’t know,” Math admits. “It doesn’t really hurt, but I can’t see out of it, which isn’t really a good sign.”

Math drains the rest of the water bottle and smiles as the little girl sitting across from him does the same.

Christopher starts to shiver in Math’s lap, and Math starts to rub his arms over the boy in an attempt to keep him warm.

“Here,” the lady says, pulling something out of a bag next to her. “A shop down the road was handing out jackets and hoodies.”

She pulls out two matching red hoodies, one clearly meant for a child and one that will fit him.

“No, you should take it,” Math says.

“I took extra.”

“Ok, but only for Christopher. I’m fine.”

The woman gives him a harsh, motherly glare, and Math can’t help but wilt under it.

“Ok,” Math relents, putting the hoodie on, and helping Christopher do the same. He pushes up their hoods for extra warmth.

He almost sighs in relief from the warmth of the hoodie. Usually California is hot as can be, but Christopher and him are both soaked to the bone, and night is starting to set.

“Ready to keep moving?” Math hears the woman say. At first Math thinks she’s talking to her daughter, but it’s clear it was meant for him too.

Math nods, picking up and carrying Christopher in his arms.

“Can you handle carrying him?” She asks.

“Honestly, I’m afraid to put him down.”

The four walk for almost two hours, linking up with a father and son duo, before they run into a group of squad cars.

Math is almost too tired to listen as the female officer starts to tell them to evacuate the area.

But he understands protocol and knows that they can’t help him now. At least he knows that there’s a shelter for him to go to.

Another officer approaches, attempting to calm the angry father and his son.

“Folks, for your own safety, we need you to clear the streets. Make your way to the emergency shelter.

“My wife is missing, and you’re not gonna do anything,” the father says, and Math frowns.

They are doing something. Leading the people to the place where they can get help. The best thing to do in times like this is listen to those in charge. They want to help people, and they know the best way to help.

Math listens as the officer explains to him again, and watches as the father drags his son off.

“Muchas Gracias,” the woman, who Math now knows is named Maria, says to the officer.

Math is too tired to say anything but shoots the officer a kind smile.

The officer smiles, patting him on the back. “Stay strong kid.”

Math nods back, and walks in the direction the officer pointed them in.

They walk for about another hour, several other people joining their little rag tag group, before they finally reach something. 

With Math and Maria in the lead, both carrying their respective charges, they run into a group of mail trucks.

Well, not literally run into, but almost.

The driver in the first mail truck almost looks familiar, but Math shrugs it off, especially since he can only see out of one eye.

Math lets himself have a small moment of relief, as he and Christopher both settle into the back of one of the cars. Sure, they are squished together, but they are safe, and Math managed to at least help Christopher, and save May, so he feels pretty good about himself.

Math lets his thoughts begin to wander as the cars set off. He hopes that May found help. He hopes that Evan is ok. He knows that Christopher and Buck were together before the second wave, just like Math and May were.

He hopes Evan isn’t blaming himself too much. Or May. Both did the best they could, and Math and Christopher are both safe.

Math wraps the boy in a tighter hug, kissing the top of Christopher’s head. He barely even knows the boy, but Christopher has been his lifeline for most of the day. Sure, Math may have carried him, but it was Christopher that lifted Math’s spirits and kept him moving.

“I love you buddy,” Math mumbles into Christopher’s curls.

“Love you too Math,” Christopher says, clearly fighting back a yawn. He managed a short nap a little bit ago but hasn’t been able to fall asleep since. He’s clearly tired, but he seems to be refusing to go to sleep for now. “Are we gonna find Buck and May?”

“Of course, we are buddy. I’m sure they are looking for us right now.”

________________________________________

“Maybe you should check over there in the black tent,” the nurse says.

“Isn’t that the-”

“The morgue,” she confirms, sending chills down both Buck and May’s spines.

“But-” May starts to say.

“Excuse me,” she says, quickly leaving.

May and Buck both turn to each other, tears filling their eyes as they stare helplessly.

“Do we …” May starts to say, before trailing off.

“I don’t know if I can,” Buck admits.

They both turn to stare helplessly at the morgue, walking over hesitantly.

Each step feels like an anchor, especially with Buck still supporting most of May’s weight. 

Each time they flip over a cover, they both inhale nervously, only to sigh with relief when neither Christopher’s nor Math’s face appears.

After several agonizing minutes, they’ve gone through the entire morgue.

They should be relieved. They still have hope now.

But neither can fight the ugly feeling that has settled upon them.

Buck starts to go around, trying to find a phone to use. Buck almost cries when he finally gets one.

“Who are you going to call?” May asks.

“Maddie. Maybe she’ll know what to do.”

“Do you need me to call?” May asks.

“No, I need to do it. I’m the one who lost our brother and Christopher.”

“I lost Math,” May says, taking full blame for Math's missing status.

He could be dead, and all because she couldn’t move faster.

All to save her.

Buck almost looks ready to cry as the phone rings.

“Hey it’s me?” Buck says to Maddie, once she answers.

May can faintly make out Maddie’s voice through the speaker phone. “Buck, where are you? I don’t recognize this number.”

“I borrowed someone else’s phone,” Buck explains. “Maddie, I need your help.”

“Ok, tell me what’s wrong. Are you hurt?”

“Eddie dropped Christopher off with me, and then May and Math were there. They thought that going out and doing something would help me. Would get me out of my apartment. Out of my head.”

May has to blink back her tears as Buck, once again, tries to put all the blame on himself.

Maddie squeezes his hand supportively.

“Maddie, I brought them to the pier.”

“Oh my god, you were there,” Maddie says.

“It all happened so fast Maddie. And I had Christopher, I kept him safe, and May and Math were together, but then the water receded.”

“You're not answering me, are you injured, or bleeding?”

“No, it doesn’t matter Maddie, they’re gone! Math and Christopher are gone! It’s just May and I.”

“Buck, where’s Math?” Maddie asks, and May’s heart breaks a little bit more.

There’s one more person she failed today.

One more family member she hurt. Math, Buck, and now Maddie. 

All because she couldn’t move faster.

“I don’t know. I checked the emergency refugee camps at the promenade. And the high school.”

“Ok, did you check the VA hospital?” Maddie asks, her voice sounding desperate even over the phone. “The command centers.”

“I’m here now,” Buck starts to say before something catches his eye.

Suddenly the duo is ducking behind a tent, hiding from something.

“What?” May and Maddie ask at the same time.

“Eddie’s here,” Buck says, sending shivers down May’s spine.

“Does he know what happened?” Maddie asks. “Evan, you have to tell him.”

“How do you tell your best friend that you lost his son?”

“The same way you told me that our little brother is missing,” Maddie says bluntly. “You just do. You have to tell him that Christopher is missing.”

“No Maddie, I have to find them. I have to keep looking.”

May nods in agreement. “Me too.”

“Buck, you and May are in no condition to keep looking for them. I’m coming down there.”

“No no, Maddie. Maddie!”

“Buck, what do we do?” May asks, as Buck hands the phone back to its owner.

“I don’t know,” Buck says, as he helps her sit down. “I don’t know what to do.”

A squad of mail trucks pull up, prompting a medical team to file out of the VA hospital, including Eddie.

“Buck? May?” Eddie says when he sees them. “What are you two doing here? Are you guys ok?” 

Suddenly, realization dawns over Eddie’s face. 

“Where’s Christopher?”

“He’s not dead,” May blurts out. “Or at least he wasn’t.”

“Wasn’t?” Eddie asks, before turning to Buck. “Why do you have his glasses?”

“We um … Me and Christopher and May and Math were at the beach. And um, listen to me, I swear to you, I tried,” Buck says through tears. “And it just … Eddie, I don’t know how to say it.”

Unbeknownst to Buck and May, Math is carrying Christopher off of the mail truck, just a few dozen feet behind them.

“He vanished,” Buck chokes out, and May starts to sob, remembering how she lost Math.

“Christopher?” Eddie whispers, moving past Buck. “Christopher!”

“Dad!” Christopher shouts still secured tightly in Math’s arms.

“Who are you? Math asks roughly, almost pulling Christopher away from Eddie.

“I’m his father,” Eddie says, and Math relents, releasing the boy to his father.

Eddie quickly picks up Christopher, swinging him around. 

“Thank you. Thank you.”

“You must be Eddie then,” Math says. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Nice to meet you,” Math says, taking down his hoodie, revealing his face. “I’m Math Buckley, Evan and Maddie’s younger brother.”

“Make a hole,” Chimney shouts, distracting Math.

“Chimney?” Math asks.

“Math?” Chimney says, clearly confused but races over to the boy, nonetheless. “What happened to you?”

“I’m fine Chimney,” Math says, hugging the man. “I’m glad to see you.

Hen and Bobby continue to move, only stopping when Bobby sees his stepdaughter and surrogate son.

“May? Buck?” Bobby says.

“John get her inside,” Hen says, pushing the stretcher to another firefighter. “Buck, May, what happened to you guys?”

Buck and May both stare out, looking at Math, who hasn’t even noticed them yet.

“Hey,” Bobby says, hugging his stepdaughter, before moving to check on Buck, who somehow looks even worse off than after the fire truck. “Are you four ok?”

Buck starts to breathe very heavily, each breath almost sounding like a sigh of relief. “Yeah, we’re great,” he says, right before he starts to fall over. 

Hen and Bobby manage to catch him, but this just distracts them from May, who waits until Math and Chimney separate, before practically rushing forward.

“Math!” May shouts, catching his attention. Screw her stupid ankle, she’ll hop on one leg if she has too.

“May?” Math asks, before rushing towards her, meeting her halfway.

May throws herself into his arms, and Math has to steady himself from the sudden impact.

“Is Buck ok?” Math asks.

“He will be now,” May says.

“Are you ok?” Math asks. 

“I am now, just don’t let go.”

May just nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a heads up, there are probably a lot of medical inaccuracies in here. I tried to research, but I limit researching to two hours per chapter, so I don't go insane. Thank you for reading!

May isn’t ashamed to say that she spends the next several minutes sobbing into Math’s shoulder.

She would have felt ashamed, if not for the fact that Math’s face is buried in her hair, and she can feel a wetness that can only be from him crying as well.

“Math, May,” Chimney says, clearly not wanting to interrupt the moment, but doing so, nonetheless. “We need to check you both for any injuries.”

“His eye,” May says immediately. “Something is wrong with his eye.”

“She hurt her ankle before the wave hit. It’s probably broken,” Math says almost just as quickly. “Take care of her first.”

Chimney chuckles. “We’re gonna take care of both of you. Buck and Christopher as well. Hen, can you take May? I don’t want to let Math out of my sight until Maddie gets here.”

Hen nods, coming over to help lead May inside the VA hospital. May grabs Math’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, before she is led off. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Is that a promise?” Math asks teasingly, a playful smile on his lips, and she has to stop herself from blushing. 

“Definitely.”

“I’m gonna hold you to it.”

“I know.”

“Come on lovebirds,” Hen says, as she leads May to a nearby stretcher. “You can flirt later.”

May and Math both blush profusely as May is pushed inside.

“Thank you,” Eddie says, coming up to Math again. Christopher is clinging to his dad, but he still reaches over to give Math a high five.

“We found Buck and May,” Christopher says excitedly, though it’s clear that he is already starting to crash.

“Yes, we did,” Math says. “All thanks to you.”

Christopher laughs.

“No need to thank me,” Math says, turning back to Eddie. “It was my pleasure. Besides, I’m pretty sure this guy kept me sane out there.”

“Are you really Buck’s brother?”

Math nods.

“Where is Buck? Is he ok?”

“He’s inside, getting checked out by Bobby. He almost fainted, but I think he’s gonna be fine.”

“Think?” Eddie says, a whole new wave of worry rushing over him. “But you don’t know.”

“My brother is tough Eddie,” Math says. “I’m sure you know that even better than I do. He’s gonna be fine.”

“But-”

“Go see him, if you want,” Math says. “Bring Christopher too. You both obviously need to see that he’s ok for yourselves.”

Eddie nods, thanking Math again before rushing off.

“Come on Math, no more stalling.”

“I wasn’t stalling. I was just focused on other people.”

“Well stop that,” Chimney says as they walk into the makeshift hospital. Chimney leads him over to one of the few empty beds, setting him down, before starting to check him over.

“Do you have any major injuries besides the eye?”

“Not really,” Math says. “I mean, May had to perform CPR on me after I came out of the water, but I should be fine by now. Right?”

Chimney pales. “You weren’t breathing?”

“Only for a few minutes.”

“Jesus,” Chimney mumbles, before managing to get his train of thought back. “Yeah you should be good by now, but you’ll need to take it easy for the next few days. Like not even getting out of bed easy. Maddie or I will have to be there to take care of you in the meantime.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Don’t argue with me on this Math. It’s my job to know this, and both our jobs to take care of you. You’re family.”

Math wants to say something, but knows now isn’t the time, so he just bites his tongue instead.

“What else?” Chimney asks.

“Well, I’ve got a lot of bruises on my back,” Math admits. “It’s super sore.”

“Is that from when you were underwater?” Chimney asks, pulling up Math’s shirt to check. He winces, quickly pulling it back down, so Math assumes it’s pretty bad.

“Maybe some of it, but most of it was from the stampede.”

“Stampede?” Chimney asks.

“When we were running from the tsunami, someone pushed May down. That’s when she hurt her ankle. She couldn’t get up, and the people wouldn’t stop, so I got between her and the people. It worked, but it really hurt too.”

“That was really stupid Math. Brave, but incredibly stupid.”

Math nods. “I know.”

“But we’ve all done stupid stuff for a girl before, so don’t worry about it.”

Math blushes. “It wasn’t like that.”

“Of course it wasn’t.”

Chimney continues to check Math over, before finally deciding to take a look at his eye. 

“I need you to lay down for me.”

Math nods, groaning as he lays on his bruised back.

“Sorry, I’ll be quick.”

Math nods, and blinks away the tears that start to form.

“Try to keep your left eye open, ok?”

“Ok.”

Chimney gets to work, clearing the wounds around Math’s eye. Once he’s done, he pulls out a small flashlight, and closes Math’s right eye.

“Can you see anything?”

“No,” Math answers.

Chimney shines the light into his eye. “What about now?”

“Still no.”

Chimney curses, uncovering Math’s good eye. “Ok, so what does it feel like? Does it feel like anything?”

“Not really,” Math admits. “I mean, if kinda felt like when you get a papercut, only on my eyeball, which almost drove me crazy, but now my eye just kinda itches. I’ve been making sure not to scratch at it, but I don’t know if it helped.”

Chimney sighs. “Well, you probably got hit by something glass while you were underwater. It had to be pretty small, because most of the cuts are pretty superficial. In fact, the worst one actually appears to be on your cornea. Usually, we would just treat it with eye drops, and we still will, it’s just … that water was nasty and I’m afraid you’ve already developed a bad infection.”

“Chimney, if this is your pathetically polite and thoughtful way of telling me I’m probably never going to see out of my left eye again, then don’t bother. I already know that.”

“I wouldn’t say never.”

“Well, then I will. And that’s something I can worry about later, but earlier today I literally had to be brought back to life after drowning, so like, this is a minor problem in comparison.”

“Ok, first off, please do not casually bring up the almost dying thing when Maddie gets here. I’m begging you.”

Math nods.

“And secondly, no one would blame you if you were angry. You went through a lot Math, and you suffered. You are allowed to be mad.”

“I know that Chimney, and maybe I will be later. But all four of us survived. Christopher, Buck, and May are all alive, so all I feel is grateful.”

Chimney smiles at Math. “Ok, I hear you bud. Now I need you to turn over and lie on your stomach, so I can ice your bruises.”

Math groans. “Can we do that later?”

“No.”

Math mutters something under his breath but complies.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Math replies, like the brat he is.

“That’s what I thought,” Chimney teases. “Now, this is gonna sting a bit, but I’ll only leave the ice pack on for about 15 minutes.”

“Ok,” Math says.

Chimney places the ice pack on Math’s bruised back, and Math hisses in response.

“I know you warned me, but geez.”

“It’s only for a few minutes,” Chimney says. “I promise. I am going to have to wrap your back afterwards though, to reduce the swelling.”

“Please tell me you guys have some Tylenol at the apartment,” Math asks. “I have a feeling I’m going to be going through a lot of that in the next few days.”

Chimney chuckles. “Yes, you are.”

Math nods, but his expression quickly turns thoughtful.

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Chimney asks.

“It’s nothing,” Math says. “Just me being stupid.”

“Nothing you say right now could be stupid Math. You went through a lot, and you have a right to feel whatever you need to feel right now.”

“I just, are you and Maddie going to be ok with me still staying with you? I know you were last night, but now I’m injured, and I’m probably gonna have some nightmares because of all of this, and I wouldn’t blame you if it was too much.”

“Nevermind, that was pretty stupid,” Chimney says.

“Hey!” Math says, swatting Chimney in the arm.

Chimney laughs. “Kid, if anything, this just means we want you with us even more. You did a great thing today, taking care of Christopher and May, but now you need to let other people take care of you.”

Math looks like he wants to argue, but he nods instead. “Ok Chimney, I’ll trust you.”

“Thank you, Math. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Math smiles at Chimney, tears starting to form in his eyes, but he just turns away instead, wiping away his tears.

Chimney almost sighs, but decides that Math trusting him is progress, and he’ll take what he can get.

“Chimney?” Math asks, his face still turned away from the man.

“Yeah?” Chimney says.

“I’m about to fall asleep. You can leave if you want. You probably have other patients you could see, or something.”

“I’m good right here kid. You’re my number one priority right now.”

“Oh,” Math says, his breath intaking slightly. “Ok, that sounds good.”

“Go to sleep Math. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The only response Chimney gets is the sound of Math’s breathing as the boy drifts off.

________________________________________

“Buck!” Eddie shouts, as he rushes to Buck’s bedside. Christopher is still safely secured in his father’s arms, though the boy looks seconds away from dozing off.

“He’s ok Eddie,” Bobby says. “He’s just exhausted. He must have driven himself crazy looking for Math and Christopher.”

Eddie reaches down and caresses Buck’s face gently. Christopher pries himself away from his father, to plop down next to Buck.

Eddie moves to stop Christopher from disturbing Buck, but he almost seems to unconsciously accept Christopher, moving so the boy can curl up next to him.

Christopher falls asleep quickly, his head laying on Buck’s chest.

Eddie’s heart swells at the sight before him and he doesn’t want to look away, but he turns to Bobby, hoping the man has more information than he does.

“What happened? Did he tell you anything?”

“Said he and Christopher got split up from May and Math when the first wave hit. Then when the water receded, Buck got separated from Christopher, and Math managed to get May to safety, but got swept away as well. May and Buck found each other not long after that, and apparently Math and Christopher found each other as well. I’m pretty sure May and Buck have been driving themselves crazy, looking for those two.”

Eddie just gives Bobby a dumbfounded look.

Bobby nods, a look of understanding on his face. “Trust me, I know. I’m still not quite sure what to make of it all, and I’m sure we don’t know most of the story yet. One thing is for sure, I owe Math and Buck a lot for looking after May.”

Eddie nods in agreement. Leave it to the Buckley boys to protect Christopher, even during a natural disaster. All of the Buckleys Eddie ever met were always extra kind to and protective of his son, and Christopher always seemed to love them. That theory still proves true with the youngest Buckley sibling. Even though Eddie has hardly spoken five words to the kid, it’s clear that Christopher is safe and a large part of that is thanks to Math. 

“Do you think you could keep an eye on him?” Bobby asks Eddie. “I really need to check on May. I know Hen is with her, but-”

“Go,” Eddie says, practically pushing him out the door. “Go be with your step-daughter. I’m gonna let these two sleep a bit, until Maddie gets here, then I’m taking them home.”

Bobby nods, not giving a second thought to the fact that Eddie just said he was bringing Buck “home”. 

Eddie turns back to his best friend and his son. He checked over Christopher a few minutes ago, and even though he’s a bit dehydrated, that’s the only thing that’s wrong with him. Somehow Buck and Math managed to protect him from just about every injury during a Tsunami, and Eddie couldn’t be more grateful.

“Goodnight cariños,” Eddie says, giving both boys a kiss on the forehead.

________________________________________

“How are you doing May?” Bobby asks, as he comes over to May’s bed.

“I’m fine Bobby,” May says. “Just a sprained ankle.”

“Broken,” Hen corrects. “I’m going to go find her a temporary cast. I trust you can watch her Bobby.”

Bobby nods, and Hen leaves to go find the cast.

“Ok, fine so it’s broken, but that’s fine. I’m probably the best off out of all three of us.”

“Three?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, Math, Buck, and I. I know Christopher is ok, because Buck and Math would never let anything happen to him or at least not in comparison to the rest of us.”

Bobby laughs. “Well, I guess you’re right. Christopher appears to be mostly unharmed, at least physically.”

May practically sighs in relief. “That’s … good. Really good actually. Lucky even.”

“You guys were all so brave,” Bobby says, bringing in May for a hug. “I think some of it was luck, but you were all so smart and brave. You saved each other.”

Usually, this is where May would pull away from her stepfather’s embrace, but instead she just burrows in deeper. “It was all Math and Buck. Buck kept Christopher safe, and helped me walk. Math protected me from the crowd and got me to safety. It was all them.”

“The crowd?” Bobby asks, releasing May from the hug, but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah, when Math and I were running away, someone pushed me over. That’s how I hurt my ankle. I was a goner, until Math threw himself on top of me. He protected me.”

“It looks like I have a lot to thank that boy for.”

May just nods. “He’s going to be ok, isn’t he?”

“Of course, he is,” Bobby says. “Chimney’s taking care of him now, and trust me, Chim won’t let anything happen to him. Or else he’ll have to face Maddie’s wrath.”

May lets out a wet laugh, before her face gets somber again. “I thought he was dead, Bobby. I thought, after the water swept him away … I thought I would never see him again.”

May laughs again, but this one is much more cynical than before. “I barely even know the guy, only met him today, but he saved my life. Probably twice. And I thought he was dead, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do without him there. He was so cold, and I didn't know what to do. I tried to do CPR like you and mom taught me, and it worked, but I was so scared. I felt so alone.”

“You’re never going to be alone again, ok May? We’re gonna take care of you.”

“Is mom on her way?”

“She’ll be here any minute now.”

May sighs in relief but doesn’t leave her stepfather’s embrace. Bobby can’t say he minds.

May, and Buck, and Christopher, and even Math got very lucky today. They all could’ve died, and it sounds like some of them almost did. Bobby has no intention of letting go of his stepdaughter until his wife gets here.

Bobby has every intention of making sure May never feels alone again.

________________________________________

Maddie storms into the VA hospital like a tornado, desperately searching for anyone she knows. Anyone that can lead her to Math and Buck.

“Maddie?” someone calls out to her. “Maddie, what are you doing here?”

“Athena?” Maddie asks, as she approaches her. Maddie is confused as to why Athena is here, before she remembers who else was out there with Buck and Math. “Is May ok?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t been able to find anyone yet. What happened?”

“I know Buck and May are alive,” Maddie says. “I heard from them not even half an hour ago. I heard that Math and Christopher made it too, but I haven’t really gotten any confirmation yet.”

“What happened out there? And who’s Math?”

“My youngest brother,” Maddie says. “He came to visit Buck and I. As for what happened, all I know is that everyone was at the pier when it happened.”

“Oh god!” Athena says.

“Athena, Maddie,” Hen says, coming over and greeting the duo. “Let me just start by saying that everyone is alive. A bit banged up, but they will recover.”

Maddie and May both let out sighs of relief. 

“Maddie, Math is right over there,” Hen says, pointing down the hall. “I’ll come get you in a minute to lead you to Buck. Athena, I’ll take you to May.”

Maddie doesn’t even turn to say goodbye to Athena before she is rushing down the hall, desperate to find her brother.

One day. Math had only been in the city for one day, and this happens.

It reminds Maddie a bit of her first day working as a 9-1-1 dispatcher, but so much worse. At least she was safe when the disaster hit. Math apparently didn't get extended the same courtesy.

Maddie is so trapped in her own thoughts that she almost rushes right past Math, before Chimney stops her.

“Hey, it’s ok. He’s ok,” Chimney says, pulling her towards Math’s side. “He’s ok, but you have to be quiet, because he just fell asleep.”

Maddie gasps at the bruises dotting Math’s back. Some of them look superficial, but others are already turning an ugly color. 

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you everything I know, but first I need your help to wrap his back.”

“You have to ice him first,” Maddie says.

“Already done,” Chimney says. “I just took the ice packs off.”

“How did he fall asleep with them on?”

“Because he’s exhausted,” Chimney says, bringing over an ace bandage. “Now, we're gonna have to wrap most of his back. If I lift him up, can you wrap him?”

Maddie nods, taking the bandage from his hands. Maddie might not have been a nurse for a few years now, but she still knows what she’s doing. She can do this.

“Ok, I’m going to lift him,” Chimney says, elevating Math just enough so she can reach under him. “Go ahead.”

Maddie doesn’t hesitate, quickly getting to work. She manages to wrap his entire back in just a few minutes, making sure to not wrap so tightly as to limit his breathing. “He slept through that?”

“Yeah, this kid has been on his feet all day, carrying Christopher around. He’s not gonna wake up anytime soon.”

“Carrying Christopher?” Maddie asks. 

Chimney sighs. “Why don’t you sit down Maddie?”

Maddie wants to protest, but she trusts Chimney. She knows he’s telling her to sit down for a reason.

“You’re not gonna like what I’m going to tell you, but I need you to stay calm, for Math’s sake. Ok?”

Maddie fights to keep her nerves down, but answers anyway. “Ok, just tell me.”

“When the Tsunami hit, Math and May got pushed to the ground by a stampede of people running away from the pier. From what I hear, May hurt her ankle, and wasn’t able to get up, so Math protected her. That’s how he got the bruises.”

Maddie doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, because of course that’s how Math got the bruises. God, both her brothers are so freaking selfless and stupid.

“When they broke the surface, May had to perform CPR on Math-”

“What?!” Maddie shouts, almost waking Math up, but the boy just stirs. He almost rolls over on his back, but Chimney gently pushes the boy back to laying on his stomach.

“Maddie, I need you to calm down, or I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Chimney says, dangerously calm.

“You can’t do that, he’s my brother. You’re my boyfriend!”

“Yes, he is, and yes I am. But right now, Math is my number one priority, and I don’t want you waking him. Now either you calm down, and I tell you the rest of the story, or you can leave to cool off.”

Maddie fumes for a few moments, before taking a deep breath. She wants to be mad at Chimney, but he’s just doing his job, and if anyone can understand that, it’s her.

“Math is fine,” Chimney says. “Look at him, right now. He’s breathing Maddie. The CPR worked. He’s alive. Whenever you start to get angry, I want you to look at him, and focus on his breathing. Breath in with him.”

Maddie turns to look at her brother, and even though she can’t see his face, he looks so relaxed that it calms Maddie down a bit too.

“Ok, please continue,” Maddie says. 

“All I know next, is that when the water receded, Math managed to get May to safety, but got swept away with the water. Apparently, the same thing happened to Christopher.”

Maddie’s breath intakes, and it’s only seeing her brother in front of her that calms her. 

“Buck and May found each other, and they spent the rest of the day looking for Math and Christopher, but they couldn’t move very far because of May’s ankle. From what I understand, Math found Christopher just a few minutes after getting separated from May. It sounds like Math had to travel much farther, carrying Christopher the entire time. He only found help a little bit ago, about when Buck called you. He was just making it to the VA when you left the phone call with Buck.”

“So, everyone’s ok right? They’re all gonna heal, and be ok?”

“May’s ankle is probably broken, but it should heal. She’s got a few cuts and bruises from what Hen told me, but nothing else major. Buck is just exhausted, with some scrapes and bruises as well. Christopher is pretty much unharmed, thanks to both Buck and Math.”

“And what about Math?” Maddie asks. “He’s going to recover right.”

“From most of it yeah,” Chimney says. “But when he was underwater, he got hit with some glass. He’s got a corneal abrasion, and it looks like it was probably infected.”

“We can fix that,” Maddie says. “Medicine, and eyedrops can fix that.”

“Maybe,” Chimney says. “But, with how nasty the water was, and it got left untreated for a long time, and Math hasn’t been able to see anything out of it all day.”

“Chimney, he can’t be blind. Please tell me you’re overexaggerating.”

“It’s only his left eye Maddie, his right eye is fine.”

“No, please Chimney. He needs both eyes.”

“I’m sorry Maddie, but I think he’s going to be permanently blind in his left eye. I’ve scheduled him an appointment tomorrow to make sure, but I think we got to him too late.”

Maddie wipes away a few tears that stream down her face. “It’s all my fault. If only I had just been more involved in his life, he wouldn’t have come to LA, and he wouldn’t be hurt.”

“No Maddie, he wanted to be here,” Chimney says. “He wants to be with you and Buck.”

“And look what it got him,” Maddie cries. “He’s blind in one eye because of that Chimney.”

“I promise you he won’t see it that way.”

“It doesn’t matter, it’s the truth.”

“Maddie-”

“Are you ready to go see Buck?” Hen says, walking over to the duo.

“Just give us a min-” Chimney starts to say.

“Yes, I am,” Maddie says, prompting Hen to lead the way. She turns back to Chimney, and says, “Watch him for me.”

Chimney nods. “Of course. I won’t leave his side.”

________________________________________

“Mom!” May cries out, as Athena rushes to her daughter's side. Bobby just barely manages to release May, before Athena replaces him.

“May, oh thank God!” Athena exclaims. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“Her ankle is broken, and she has some small scrapes and bruises, but she’s fine Athena. She’ll recover.”

Athena nods at her husband, before turning back to her daughter. “What happened baby?”

May opens her mouth to speak, but only a sob escapes, and she just buries herself deeper in her mother’s embrace.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry,” Athena says. “I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

Athena spends the next several minutes holding May close, as the girl cries every bit of hurt out. 

Athena keeps whispering to May as she cries, holding her daughter tight.

“Does Michael know?” Athena asks Bobby.

Bobby knows. “He doesn’t know everything, but he knows she was in the flood zone. He’s with Harry now, at the house.”

Athena nods. “Can we take her home?”

Bobby nods. “Anytime. I took care of everything.”

Athena smiles at her husband, before speaking softly to her daughter. “Are you ready to go home baby?”

“I want to see him,” May cries.

“Your father and brother are at home sweetheart; we’re going to go see them now.”

“Not them,” May protests weakly. “I want to see Math.”

Athena draws a blank, before she remembers what Maddie said just a few minutes ago. “Maddie’s brother?”

May nods profusely.

“Honey, you can see him later. I’m pretty sure he’s resting now, and you should be too.”

“No,” May says, pushing away from her mother. “I need to see him now. I need to make sure he’s ok.”

“May-” Athena starts to say.

“You already saw him earlier,” Bobby says. “You know he’s ok, and Chimney is with him. Chimney won’t let anything happen to Math. But you need to get some rest, May. You can call him in the morning.”

May shakes her head, tears starting to stream down his face. “No, I need to see him. He almost died. I thought he died. I can’t get that out of my head and I- … I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t see him. If I’m not sure he’s safe.”

Athena moves to say something, but Bobby once again interrupts her.

“Ok,” Bobby says, moving over and scoping May up. “Let’s go see him.”

“Thank you,” May says weakly.

“Of course May, whatever you need.”

Athena just trails behind the two, not entirely sure what’s going on, but not complaining either. May has always been somewhat resistant to accepting Bobby as a father figure in her life, but that seems to be the last of her concerns now.

Athena doesn’t know whether to feel grateful, or to start researching how to fight a tsunami.

Either way, she is very interested in meeting this “Math” Buckley, whatever kinda name that is.

Seriously, what is it with the Buckley boys and nicknames?

________________________________________

“Eddie,” Maddie greets. “How are they?”

“They’re good,” Eddie says, not even looking up at Maddie. He can’t seem to pull his eyes away from the two boys in front of him, cuddled up next to each other. “Really good considering. Buck has bumps and small cuts, but he’s ok for the most part. Just exhausted. Christopher is practically unharmed, miraculously.”

“Not miraculously,” Hen says. “Buck did that, I’m sure. Maybe Math too.”

Eddie appears to get a bit choked up at that. “Yeah, they did that. They saved my little boy.”

Maddie just barely manages to catch Eddie, before his legs give out from underneath. Hen and Maddie manage to put Eddie into a nearby chair, so at least he’s sitting down.

“Christopher and Buck were in danger all day. They were hurt and scared and alone, and I didn't even know about it. I didn't even check up on them. Just assumed they were safe. I was out there, saving people, and they needed help, and I did nothing.”

“Eddie no,” Hen says. “You couldn’t have known.”

“But if I had just checked in with them,” Eddie says. “And god, what if this only happened because I left Christopher at Buck’s house? Is this my fault? Did I do this to them? And May and Math too?”

“No Eddie, this isn’t your fault,” Maddie says. “Trust me, I know what you’re feeling.”

“No, you don’t,” Eddie protests.

“Yes, I do,” Maddie counters, raising her voice a bit to get her point across. “Math is my little brother, and so is Buck, and all day, they were in danger. But they were supposed to be at Buck’s apartment, bonding, so I forgot about them. I thought they were ok, but I didn't bother to check. All day, I’ve been helping people, spending hours doing everything I can to get people to safety, but I didn't once stop to think about my brothers. So, trust me Eddie, I know exactly how you feel.”

Eddie breaks down, tears streaming down his face, and the only thing Maddie can do is hug him close.

“The only thing we can do for them now, is help them. Be there for them. We’ll do our best to make it up to them Eddie, and that’ll have to be enough.”

“What if he doesn’t forgive me?”

Maddie laughs. “Oh Eddie, Buck couldn’t stay mad at you if he tried. Trust me, that boy loves you more than you know.”

________________________________________

Athena isn’t quite sure what she's expecting when Hen leads them over to where Math is resting.

Certainly not for the boy to be passed out, face down on the bed. Athena can’t even see the boy’s face, any defining features.

She can see his hair, and Athena will admit that it matches both Maddie’s and Buck’s fairly evenly. The sandy blonde hair is the perfect mix between his older siblings’ contrasting hair colors. 

Athena can also see the ace bandage wrapped around the boy’s back.

May gasps when she sees him.

Chimney stands up and brings his chair next to Math’s side so Bobby can set May down.

“Is he going to be ok?” May asks. She reaches for Math’s hand, squeezing it tight.

“He’s fine, for the most part. Just exhausted. He’ll need to take it easy for the next several days, until the bruises start to heal.”

“What about his eye?” May asks. “Will he be ok? Will he be able to see again?”

Chimney gets a pained look on his face, but he recovers before May can see. “I’ve scheduled him an appointment tomorrow. We’ll know more after that.”

May nods, obviously too exhausted to catch the underlying meaning of Chimney’s words. 

Athena catches it though, and a crestfallen look that crosses Bobby’s face.

They both know the truth. Math will most likely never see out of that eye again.

Athena takes a minute, to let a swell of anger pass over her. She may not know the boy, but this is Maddie and Buck’s brother, and May’s friend. And now he’s going to be partially blind, likely for the rest of his life.

“Where’s Maddie?” Bobby asks.

“She’s with Buck,” Chimney answers. “As soon as she gets back, I’m taking Math home.”

Bobby nods. “I’ll try to get you time at the station Chim, but with everything going on … I’ll do my best.”

Chimney nods. “If either Maddie or I don’t get off, don’t expect me in, regardless of whether I’m scheduled or not.”

Bobby nods, a look of complete understanding on his face. Bobby and Athena will have to go into work tomorrow, but Michael can take off, to watch over May. But it looks like Math is even more injured, and he definitely needs someone to watch him tomorrow.

Athena can’t blame him for possible insubordination. Not with the kid looking half-dead from exhaustion.

“Get some rest Chimney.”

Chimney nods again, before turning to May. “I’m glad you are ok May, but I think you should go get some rest.”

“I don’t want to leave him,” May says, still holding Math’s hand.

Chimney gives her a pathetic smile. “I know, but Math needs to rest, and so do you. If you both are up for it, maybe you can see each other tomorrow, but you are no good to him like this.”

Athena bristles at the implication that May has to be “good to him”, but knows Chimney is just trying to help.

May reluctantly agrees and presses a gentle kiss against Math’s head.

“Good night Math. I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.”

________________________________________

“Hey,” Maddie says as she walks over to Chimney and Math. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s still asleep,” Chimney says. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. Eddie and Hen just took Buck and Christopher. Apparently, Buck is going to be staying with Eddie while he recovers.”

“Of course he is,” Chimney laughs. “I just saw May. She’s doing good.”

“Really?”

“Well, her ankle is definitely broken, but she looks pretty good besides that. Especially for going through a tsunami.”

The underlying, unlike Math, goes unsaid.

“How’s Buck doing? Christopher too?” Chimney asks, desperately trying to change the subject.

“Buck is fine, just exhausted. He must’ve driven himself crazy looking for Math and Christopher.”

Chimney can believe that. With both his little brother, and the boy that he treats like his own son, being missing after a tsunami, of course Buck would drive himself to exhaustion looking for them.

“Christopher is pretty much unscratched, and everyone’s pretty much just attributing that to Buck and Math and calling it a miracle.”

Chimney laughs, because while it is miraculous, it is far from a miracle. Both Buck and Math probably put themselves in harm's way to protect that boy.

More like Buckley luck, than a miracle.

“Is he all set to go?” Maddie asks.

“Yep,” Chimney says, as he starts to gently lift Math up. “The hospital is running low on wheelchairs, so I’m going to just have to carry him. I assume you brought your car?”

Maddie nods. “I had to park far away though. Are you going to be able to carry him?”

Chimney nods. “I’ll be fine. Besides I bet it’s nowhere near the distance Math had to carry Christopher.”

“Not sure, how far out was he?”

“Math says he found Christopher after the water receded, so they were probably pretty close to the pier.”

Maddie pales. “That’s a far walk.”

Chimney nods, holding the boy a little closer. “Yes, it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was a bit angstier than I originally anticipated, and only covers about half of what I originally thought it was going to cover (it's ok though, that's because I added some Buddie scenes). Just know that the characters (Specifically Math, May and Buck) are going to be struggling with the aftermath of the Tsunami in this chapter. They are far from perfect people in non-stressful times, and these are very stressful times for the three of them. So, they don't always react the best, but be patient with them. Also, the ending may seem a bit rushed, and that's because it is, but the chapter was already too long, and to cover more information would basically be adding a whole nother chapter, so I just split it up instead. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Eddie is stuck having to make the hardest decision of his life, and he is not handling it well.

Thanks to Hen, Eddie managed to get Buck and Christopher back to his place.

And now the two are cuddled up on the couch, and Eddie can’t make a decision!

Does he leave his incredibly adorable son and best friend, curled up on the couch, cuddled together? Or does he wake them up to take them to bed?

And he’s going to have to carry them if he wakes them up, but he can only carry one of them at a time, and leaving one of them alone, even for a second, will drive Eddie crazy.

On the other hand, they both need rest, and they will rest better in a bed, instead of on the couch. It’s a comfortable couch, but it’s definitely not made for sleeping, no matter what Buck has said the many times he has crashed on said couch.

There not being enough room on the couch for him to cuddle both his adorable son, and his best friend is not definitely being considered in his decision. This is all about the two of them, and not his intense desire to both have them close to him, thank you very much.

“Eddie?” Buck says blearily. “Why are you staring at us?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can go do something else.”

“No, you idiot,” Buck says. “Why are you staring instead of joining? I shouldn’t be the only one cuddling your son.”

Eddie laughs, because of course that’s Buck’s first thought.

And that makes up Eddie’s mind.

Because Buck has raised a very good point. And the decision has nothing to do with Eddie’s need to cuddle his son and best friend, obviously.

“I need to take you both upstairs.”

“Why?”

“Because, you both need to sleep in a bed.”

Preferably his.

(Forever) Damn it Eddie, not the time.

But at least for tonight.

“Ok,” Buck agrees, and that’s when Eddie knows Buck is truly exhausted. Because in all the nights Buck has crashed at the Diaz household, he has always slept on the couch. Eddie’s many protests and invitations have never persuaded Buck. Until tonight.

“Let me get up,” Buck says, as he starts to sit up.

“No, no cariño,” Eddie says, rushing over to him. “Just lay back. I’ll carry you up.”

“Both of us?” Buck asks.

“Sure,” Eddie says, accepting any back pain that will come from this, because it is totally worth it. “Just hold Christopher.”

Buck nods, pulling Christopher even closer to him, and holding him tightly. 

Eddie manages to get his hands under Buck’s frame and lift the man.

He tries not to think about how Buck snuggles into the embrace, clearly too exhausted to know what he is doing.

He tries to not look at the serene looks on both Buck’s and Christopher’s faces as Eddie holds both of them close.

He tries not to imagine what it would be like doing this every night, carrying Buck and Christopher upstairs.

He fails miserably on all three accounts, but he gets some credit for at least trying.

“Eddie,” Buck mumbles, as they are about halfway to his bedroom. “I’m sorry.”

“No no sweetheart don’t apologize. You kept Christopher safe. I’m so proud of you.”

“I lost him,” Buck cries.

“And then you found him.”

“No, Math found him.”

“And I’m very grateful to Math,” Eddie says, because it’s true. He is grateful to Math for finding Christopher and keeping him safe. “But Math was able to find him because you protected him, Buck. You protected my little boy.”

“I knew Math was out there, and I love my brother, but the only thing I could think about was Christopher. Does that make me a bad person Eddie? Am I a bad brother?”

“No,” Eddie says. “It makes you a good parent.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it Buck. You won’t remember this in the morning anyway,” Eddie says, as they arrive at his room. “Just know that you did the best you could, and I am so proud of you.”

Eddie gently sets the two down on the bed. He quickly goes to Christopher’s room, and grabs a pair of the boy’s pajamas, and changes him into them. He does the same to Buck, changing him into a pair of extra sweatpants and one of his old shirts that he keeps for his best friend when he stays over.

Eddie quickly changes into pajamas himself, before joining his family in bed.

Buck has Christopher facing the middle, so the boy will be squished in between the two men. Eddie kisses his son’s head, and does the same to Buck, before pulling them both close.

“I love you Christopher. I love you Buck. I love you both so much.”

He only gets snores in response.

________________________________________

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Maddie asks Chimney, after the two wake up the next morning. “Is there really no way for us to go with him?”

“No,” Chimney admits. “Unless we both flagrantly ignore our jobs right after the city just went through a major natural disaster.”

“Well when you put it like that ...”

“On the contrary, I am heavily considering that option,” Chimney admits. “If Math wouldn’t chew us out for it.”

“You two are going to work and that’s all I’m saying on that,” Math says, as he walks into the living room.

“Math, you shouldn’t be out of bed,” Maddie says, rushing over and helping her brother onto the couch.

“And you two shouldn’t be having this conversation, and yet, here we all are. Funny how that works.”

Chimney snorts. “Maybe relax a bit on the sass kid.”

“Nah, I think I’ve earned it. Especially since you two are acting like idiots.”

“Math, we’re just concerned that you going to this appointment by yourself isn’t a good idea.”

“I’m not going by myself,” Math says. “You already said this friend of yours is taking me to Buck’s apartment, and then all of us are going to the appointment later today. So, your point is incorrect.”

“We just want to be there for you Math,” Chimney says. “After what happened.”

“God, do all for first responders have a guilt complex as large as you guys, or is that unique to this family? Cause I gotta say, I’m getting tired of it.”

“Math-”

“You both are going to work, and that’s final,” Math says. “You two are some of the best first responders in this city, and I’ll be damned if you aren’t where you're needed because you are acting as a glorified babysitter for an adult.”

“You’re 18 Math,” Maddie says. “You’re barely an adult.”

“Yet, I still am, according to the law.”

“Fine,” Chimney relents. “We’ll go to work.”

“And stay there, throughout your entire shift,” Math adds.

“And stay there throughout our entire shifts,” Maddie agrees.

“And bring me Chinese food after.”

“Now, I’m not agreeing to that,” Chimney says. “I get to choose what we eat.”

Math grumbles under his breath, so low that neither Maddie nor Chimney can understand him.

“What was that?”

Math just rolls his eyes. “Nothing.”

“God, you really are a teenager,” Chimney says. “I wondered there for a second, but it’s true.”

Math shoots Chimney an incredulous look, but Chimney just ignores him.

Suddenly the door to the apartment swings open, and Carla sweeps in. “I hope y’all don’t mind, but I let myself in.” 

“No, we don’t mind Carla,” Maddie says, with a confused look on her face. “But how exactly did you get a key to our apartment?”

“May gave it to me.”

“That just raises further questions,” Chimney sighs dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “But it’s lovely to see you Carla.”

“You two Chim. And who is this handsome fella?”

“Matthew Buckley,” Math introduces himself. “But you can just call me Math, ma’am.”

“Oh, so polite this one.”

“To everyone but me,” Chimney whispers.

“But really, what is it with you Buckley men and your nicknames?” Carla asks. “I mean, they make sense, but they are just so unique.”

Math just shrugs. “We’re unique people.”

Carla laughs. “Don’t I know it kid. The Buckley siblings are all *very* interesting people.”

“Hey!” Maddie exclaims.

“Oh, I meant the Buckley men sweetheart,” Carla says placatingly, before turning back to Math and whispering, “No I didn't.”

Math laughs.

Carla turns back to face Maddie and Chimney. “And just what do you two think you are doing here? Don’t you have work to do?”

“We were just waiting for you,” Maddie says.

“Were they really?” Carla asks Math, with a knowing look on her face.

“Well, they were as of about a minute ago,” Math clarifies. “But before that, they were debating whether to go to work or not.”

“Now, why would y’all think you could get away with that?” Carla asks Chimney and Maddie. “Besides, I’m here for a reason. I’ll take care of Math, and Buck, and the rest of the kids. You guys go do your jobs.”

“We already agreed,” Chimney says. “No need to browbeat us into submission Carla.”

“Oh honey, that’s half my job,” Carla laughs. “Now, say goodbye to Math before you two are late to work.”

Chimney grumbles but comes over and pulls Math into a hug regardless. It’s a light hug, as he has to avoid irritating Math’s bruised back.

“If you need anythi-”

“I’ll call someone else,” Math answers honestly. 

“Math, we’re being serious,” Maddie says. “Please, don’t be afraid to call us, even if you just need to talk to one of us, ok?” 

Math nods. “I will Maddie, I promise.”

“Good,” Maddie says, replacing her Chimney, and hugging her little brother. “Stay safe.”

“Don’t I always?” Math asks cheekily.

“Haha,” Maddie says sarcastically, ruffling her little brother’s hair before moving to leave the apartment. “You’re not funny.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Of course, you do,” Maddie laughs.

“You can lock up, right Carla?”

“Yep, see you guys later,” Carla says.

“Bye!” Math yells after them.

“So, do you need to grab anything?” Carla asks.

Math shrugs. “Not really, I just wanted to make sure they actually left.”

Carla laughs. “Well, do you need any help walking?”

“Maybe just make sure I don’t run into anything,” Math admits sheepishly. “I almost ran into the wall after getting out of the shower this morning.”

Carla doesn’t bother to give him a pitying look, knowing that’s not what Math needs. “How about I just guide you until we get to Eddie’s place?”

“Eddie’s place?” Math asks. “I thought we were going to Buck’s apartment.”

“Change of plans,” Carla says, giving Math a knowing look.

Math has to restrain himself facepalming. “Of course, he slept there. God, I love my brother, but I’ve only been here for one day, and even I know what’s going on?”

________________________________________

“Hey May,” Athena says, as she steps into her daughter's room. “Are you awake?”

“Yes mom,” May says.

“How did you sleep?” 

May shrugs in response.

“So not well?”

“I got some sleep,” May answers. “Not a lot, but enough.”

Athena nods. “Well, Bobby and I have to go into work today. Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” May says. “Dad and Harry are going to be around, right?”

“Yes they are. Breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes if you want to get ready. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?”

May nods.

“Come on. I’ve broken my leg before. I can show you how to shower with the cast on.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Anything for you May.”

It takes well over half an hour, but May and Athena finish, and make it to the kitchen.

“Hey, look who's up?” Bobby greets, with a big smile on his face. “I didn't know if I was gonna see you before I headed off to work.”

May smiles at Bobby, taking a seat at the table.

“Where’s Dad?” She asks.

“He’s on his way,” Harry answers. “Should be here in a few minutes.”

“Have you heard anything from the others?” May asks her mother and stepfather. 

“Not yet,” Athena says. “But I’m sure we will soon.”

May frowns, but doesn’t say anything, settling in to eat instead.

She’d text Math herself, but her phone got destroyed in the tsunami.

Speaking of which.

“Hey, can I go get a new phone later?” May asks.

“Of course, baby. Michael can take you later.”

“Can I get a new phone too?” Harry asks.

“Wow there buddy, let's not bankrupt us?” Bobby laughs.

“But May’s getting a new phone?” Harry whines. “Why can’t I get one too?”

“I lost mine in a tsunami!” May fumes. “You still have a phone. Get over it!”

“May!” Athena admonishes. “There’s no need to yell at your brother.”

“He’s acting like a brat!” May argues. “And I don’t have the patience to deal with it right now.”

“What has gotten into you?”

“I almost died mom!” May yells.

Athena flinches back, and Bobby and Harry wince at the reminder. 

“May-” Bobby tries to say, before she cuts him off.

“Buck almost died! Christopher could’ve died too. I had to perform CPR on Math yesterday! I don’t have the time or energy to deal with my little brother acting like a brat.”

“May, that’s not fair,” Bobby says. “Yes, Harry doesn’t need a new phone, but there’s no need to scare him like that.”

May turns to look at her little brother, who now has tears streaming down his face.

And her heart breaks just a little.

“I’m sorry May,” Harry apologizes.

“Dammit,” May swears. “I didn't mean to snap at you Harry. I just … I really didn't sleep well last night.”

She got a couple of hours, until a nightmare of Math not coming back up from under the water woke her up.

She didn't try to go back to sleep after that.

“I’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry nods.

“Come here,” May says, opening her arms to her little brother.

Harry runs over, and May wraps her arms around him tightly.

She groans as Harry manages to squeeze one of her more tender areas but ignores it. 

“I’m sorry Harry. I wasn’t mad at you.”

“Ok,” Harry says. “I’m sorry too.”

May nods and releases him from the hug. He returns to his seat, a little quieter than before, but fine for the most part.

“I’m sorry everyone,” May says sheepishly to her mom and Bobby. “I overreacted.”

“It’s ok May,” Bobby says. “Happens to the best of us. Especially after a traumatic event.”

“Are you going to be alright sweetheart?” Athena asks.

“I’ll be fine,” May says. “I think I just need to see all of them.”

Buck, Christopher, Math.

“I know they are ok, but in my head …”

They almost died. Buck passed out. She thought Christopher and Math were dead for hours.

“I just need to see them.”

“We’ll work it out sweetheart,” Athena says. “I promise.”

________________________________________

“Morning cariños,” Eddie says, as he wakes both Christopher and Buck. “It’s time to get up.”

Buck groans, rolling over on the bed, dragging Christopher with him. The boy is held tightly in Buck’s arms, almost like a teddy bear, and is giggling at Buck’s actions.

“Buck,” Eddie says sweetly. “You need to get up.”

“Why?” Buck asks. “I haven’t I earned the chance to sleep in?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Yes, you have, but Math and Carla are going to be here soon. Don’t you want to see them.”

That gets Buck awake, as Buck’s eyes practically shoot open. “When are they supposed to get here?”

“About 45 minutes,” Eddie says. “Just enough time for the two of you to get ready.”

“Math is coming?” Christopher asks. 

“Yes, he is, buddy. He said he was excited to see you.”

Christopher gives his dad a big smile.

“Why don’t I help you get ready,” Eddie says.

“I can do it,” Christopher says, as he untangles himself from Buck, and hops down from the bed. Eddie brings over Christopher’s spare pair of crutches, and the boy walks out of the room.

“That kid is amazing,” Buck says, with a wide smile on his face. “Always ready and willing to do everything on his own.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“So, Math is really coming here?”

Eddie nods. “You guys will have a few hours before his appointment with the eye doctor, and Carla thought it would best if as many people as possible went, for moral support.”

“Appointment?” Buck asks. “What’s wrong with him?”

Eddie sighs. Buck hadn’t really gotten the chance to see Math after all the craziness of last night. “They need to check on his eye. See if there any viable options for recovering his eyesight.”

“Recovering? What?” Buck asks. “What’s wrong with it?” 

Eddie can recognize the beginning of a panic attack in his best friend and lays a supportive hand on his shoulder. “I’m not entirely sure, but from what Chimney told me, it looks like he got a corneal abrasion in the tsunami, and they think it might have gotten infected from everything that happened yesterday.”

The sound that comes out of Buck’s mouth is a mixture between a whine and whimper, and Eddie wants to wrap him in a hug right then and there. 

He resists, but it’s close.

“So, he’s blind?” Buck asks. 

“It’s only one eye,” Eddie says. “And he might not be, but it’s possible that his vision won’t recover.”

“But he has to be able to see Eddie,” Buck whines. “He can’t just not see. That’s not fair.”

“Maybe he’ll recover,” Eddie says. “And if he doesn’t, you Buckleys are tough. He’ll be ok Buck. He’s still alive. He’s still here.”

“But what if he isn’t ok?” Buck asks. “Injuries like that take time to recover from.”

Buck is freaking out, and Eddie can’t blame him.

Afterall, Buck would know a thing or two about injuries and having to recover from them.

Eddie almost glances down at Buck’s leg, before stopping himself.

Buck knows all too well how permanent injuries like these can be. And that’s why he’s worried for Math.

“He’s strong Buck,” Eddie says. “I’ve barely met the kid, and even I can see that. And we’ll help through it. All of us together. He’s not alone.”

You aren’t either Buck. Everyone’s here for both of you.

Buck nods but is more a placating nod than anything else. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Eddie watches as Buck walks out of the room without another room.

He just hopes that Buck will be better once he actually gets to see Math.

But if he isn't, then Eddie will be there to help him. Every step of the way.

________________________________________

It’s almost 30 minutes later, when Eddie hears a knock on his front door.

“Eddie, open up before I use my key,” Carla says, and Eddie can practically feel the cheeky grin on her face.

Eddie rolls his eyes and moves to open the door.

“Good morning,” He greets, with a smile on his lips.

“Morning handsome,” Carla laughs, giving Eddie a hug. “How are your boys?”

Eddie laughs. Carla always refers to Buck and Christopher as “his boys” and vice versa for Buck. “They’re getting ready.”

“Hey Math,” Eddie says, focusing on the boy.

Math nods, a shy smile on his lips.

“Hello Eddie. Nice to meet you properly,” the boy says, far too politely for Eddie’s taste.

Eddie rolls his eyes. Apparently, Buck and Math aren’t as similar as he first thought, considering the difference in the introductions he had with both boys.

Where Buck’s was somewhat hostile, Math’s introduction was overly polite, considering the events of yesterday.

Eddie pulls the boy into a hug, careful to not hug too tightly, to aggravate any injuries he can’t see. “No need to be so polite Math. You are practically family at this point.”

Eddie pulls away, but he notices a brighter smile on the boy’s face and decides that it’s a job well done.

“Thanks Eddie.”

“No problem kid,” Eddie says. “Besides, I owe you one for looking after Christopher.”

Now it’s Math’s turn to roll his eyes. “No, you don’t. I did what anyone would have done in my case. I should’ve done more to be completely honest, but regardless, you don’t owe me a thing. Now, let’s go help Carla with whatever she’s starting to cook.”

Math stalks in the direction of the kitchen, as Eddie looks up in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed when Carla left the room.

Eddie momentarily frowns, when Math almost slams his shoulder into the doorway to the kitchen, before readjusting. He notices that it was his left side that he seems to be having trouble with, but he decides to drop it for now. No need to bring it up in front of the boy.

“Oh, did you too finish with your awkward greeting?” Carla asks the pair.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Very funny Carla. Now, I have a bit of time before I need to head in. What do you need help with?”

“Can you start on the bacon?” Carla asks, and Eddie nods.

“What about me?” Math asks. “How can I help?”

“Can you put away the juice? We won’t need it for now.”

Math nods and moves over to pick up the orange juice and apple juice. He manages to grab the apple juice, but knocks over the other container, and the carton of orange juice explodes on the floor.

Math has a shocked look on his face, as Eddie rushes over with a bunch of paper towels.

“I’m so sorry,” Math apologizes.

“It’s ok kid,” Eddie says, as he starts to mop the juice. “I don’t like orange juice anyway.”

Math shoots him a weak smile, as he moves down to help with the mess, but Eddie can see it’s a placating smile.

After they clean up the mess, Math quickly puts the apple juice up, carefully using both hands to hold the carton. After that, he sits down at the kitchen counter, placing both of his hands in his lap, not offering to help with anything else.

Carla and Eddie both shoot concerned looks at the boy but move past it for now. 

The appointment this afternoon will hopefully help, and that’s all they can focus on for now.

Thankfully, Christopher ends the awkward silence as he walks into the room.

“Math!” Christopher says, excitedly greeting the boy.

“Christopher!” Math greets with same enthusiasm, practically rushing out of his chair, and walking over to the boy. 

Math looks unsure of himself for a moment, before Christopher practically throws himself at the teenager.

Math laughs and picks the boy up. He has a content look on his face, as he hugs Christopher close.

“Math!” Christopher laughs. “You can put me down.”

Math complies, setting the boy down in the chair next to his. 

“Hi Christopher,” Carla says, smiling at the boy.

“Hi Carla!”

“How did you sleep?” she asks.

“Good,” Christopher nods, with a smile on his face. “Daddy and Buck and I all slept in one bed.”

Eddie turns away, as he can already feel the blood rushing to his face as he blushes profusely.

The knowing looks that both Math and Carla are practically boring into him certainly isn’t helping.

“I’m sure you all slept very well then,” Carla teases.

Math laughs, and Christopher has a wide grin on his face, clearly not as innocent as one might be led to believe.

“Math?” Buck asks, as he enters the kitchen.

Math turns to look at his brother. “Hey Evan. How are you?”

Buck answers by barreling towards the teen and pulling him into a tight hug. Math lets out a groan but doesn’t protest.

“I’m so sorry Math.”

“You can’t blame yourself Buck. It was a natural disaster. You had nothing to do with it.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve done more.”

Math rolls his eyes.

“I was so focused on Christopher, that I- … I’m such a bad brother Math. You have every right to be mad at me.”

Math snorts, as he and Buck separate. “Are you kidding? You think I would be upset by the fact that you were more worried about Christopher? Hell, I was almost more worried about Christopher, and I just met him yesterday. I can’t blame you for being more worried about a kid that's like your so- I mean, nephew.”

“But I should have been worried about you too?”

“I’m fine Buck,” Math says. “I’m alive. We’re all alive. We made it out, ok? No need to feel guilty about anything.”

“And that goes for both of you,” Carla adds. “I don’t want no Buckley male guilt in this household. Neither of you have any reason to feel guilty. Got it?”

Math and Buck both nod, easily agreeing with what Carla is saying, though it’ll take more time for both boys to fully accept it.

“I love you Math,” Buck says.

“I love you too Evan.”

“Now that the touching moment is over, Buckaroo, get over here and take over for Eddie so he can get to work.”

Buck smiles at Carla, quickly complying.

Eddie stops Buck before he can start working on the bacon, bringing the man in for a hug. “Watch over him for me, will ya?”

“Of course, but should you really tru-”

Eddie shushes Buck. “Please, I trust Carla and Math, but there is no one I trust more with Christopher, than you Buck.”

Buck looks like he wants to argue, but he nods, a few stray tears forming in his eyes. 

Eddie hugs Buck again. “Stay safe man.”

Buck nods.

Eddie releases Buck, and walks over, pulling Christopher into a tight embrace. Eddie doesn’t want to leave his son, but between Buck, Math, and Carla, Eddie feels like he can actually leave Christopher and know the boy will be safe. No matter what happens.

Literally, no matter what happens. Yesterday proved that.

“Love you Chris.”

“I love you too Dad.”

Eddie kisses Carla on the cheek, and even ruffles Math’s hair affectionately.

“See ya later kid.”

“oh, ok,” Math says, with a confused smile on his face. “Thanks Eddie.”

Eddie smiles at the kid. “Bye everyone.”

They all shout goodbyes to him, long after he has left the house.

________________________________________

May is nervous as she knocks on Eddie’s door. Her dad and Harry stand behind her, but her mind is so focused on the people inside the house that she barely notices.

She doesn’t know who she was expecting to answer the door, but when Buck opens it, she immediately throws herself into his arms.

“Hey May,” Buck says, as he returns the hug. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

“We’re all ok?”

Buck nods. “We’re all alive May. All of us. Math and Christopher are in the living room.”

May lets go of Buck, and barely lets her father hand her the crutches she has to use now, before she is rushing down the hall.

“May?” she hears a voice asks, and she whips around to face him.

“Math,” May sighs with relief. It feels like she’s seen him for the first time after the tsunami all over again. 

Math rushes over to her, and she sinks into his arms.

“You didn't get any sleep,” Math says. For a second, she thinks it’s phrased as a question, but Math already knows the answer.

May nods anyway, her face buried in Math’s chest.

Next thing she knows, Math is taking her crutches away, and handing them off to someone else. He picks her up and carries her to the couch.

She hears someone protest when Math picks her up, saying something about how he shouldn’t exert himself. May knows they are right, but she’s happy when Math ignores them.

Math lays down on the couch, with May settled on top of him. 

May curls up next to him, giving Christopher a smile when she sees him across the room.

“You can go to sleep if you want,” Math says to her. “You look like you need it.”

“Jerk,” May pouts, before yawning.

“I only tell the truth.”

May rolls her eyes.

“Do you think this is weird?” May says, practically feeling her eyes closing on their own as she starts to lose the battle to fatigue.

Math laughs. “We survived a tsunami yesterday. In comparison, this is more normal than normal.”

“What does that even mean?” May asks.

“Does it matter?”

May shakes her head, falling asleep before she can say anything else.

She doesn’t have any nightmares this time.

________________________________________

“So, you appear to be close to my daughter?” Michael asks Math, having only been introduced to the boy after May had fallen asleep on him.

Math blushes profusely, searching the other occupants in the room for help.

Thankfully, Carla steps in.

“Now Michael, don’t be so quick to judge. We can’t understand what they’ve been through, so we have no right to judge him.”

“It was an innocent question,” Michael defends, sounding much friendlier than just moments before.

“She saved my life,” Math blurts out, turning all the eyes in the room to him.

“What do you mean Math?”

“I wasn’t breathing when I broke the surface,” Math says. “May had to perform CPR on me. She saved my life yesterday.”

Carla and Michael both give Math pitying looks, while Christopher and Harry stare on in confusion.

Buck’s face is one of despair.

“You weren’t breathing?” Buck asks, his voice coming awfully close to breaking.

“I’m fine Evan,” Math says. “Look at me. I’m breathing. It’s kinda hard to tell, since May is laying all over me, but still.”

Almost in response to a perceived insult, May shifts around in her sleep, jostling Math slightly.

Math laughs. “Remind me not to insult May while she’s sleeping.”

“Math, you can’t just brush this off,” Buck says. “You could’ve died.”

“We all could’ve died,” Math says. “We could all die every day. But I didn't die Buck. I don’t know why. I don’t know why I lived, when other people didn't yesterday. But I’m not gonna question it. I’d rather just live instead.”

“Math-”

“Evan please,” Math pleads, a bit more desperately than he intended. “I really don’t want to talk about it. Just, please.”

“Eventually though?” Buck asks

“Eventually,” Math agrees. “Just, not today.”

“I think you should get some rest Math,” Carla says gently to the boy. “In fact, you could use some rest too Buckaroo.”

“I’m fine Carla,” Buck protests weakly. “Besides, don’t we have Math’s appointment?”

“It’s not till one,” Carla answers. “Michael and I will watch the boy.”

Michael nods in agreement at the plan. 

“You two get some rest,” Carla continues. “You had a long day yesterday, and it’ll probably be a long one today too.”

Math easily agrees. “Considering May practically has me trapped, I think Carla is right. Besides, more sleep is a good thing Evan.”

Evan nods, already fighting back a yawn. “Ok, but I’m not leaving Math.”

Carla rolls her eyes. “Buck, you can sleep in the recliner, since it’s clear we are not waking May up unless absolutely necessary.”

Michael nods in agreement. “She was yawning the whole way over here. I don’t think she got much sleep last night.”

Math squeezes May a little tighter at the sentiment. “Well, as thrilling as this conversation is, I think I’m going to follow May’s lead. Good night, or whatever I’m supposed to say.”

“Sleep well Buck Jr.,” Carla says.

Math rolls his eyes.

________________________________________

Buck can practically feel his brother’s nerves as they walk into the doctor’s office.

All the way over here, Math had been cracking jokes, and laughing. 

Everyone had been laughing with him, but Buck just couldn’t.

Because, even though Buck doesn’t know his little nearly as much as he should, he still knows him. And when Math gets scared, he finds any excuse to laugh. He makes over the top jokes at his own expense and laughs so loudly that everyone has to follow. Math fills the room with laughter and joy and tries to suffocate the fear.

So, when Math cracked his dozenth one eye joke at his own expense, Buck nearly breaks.

But the worst part is when Math’s demeanor completely changes the second, they enter the building.

Math blindly reaches out for Buck, and Buck is quick to latch onto the boy.

“Evan,” Math says so weakly.

Buck hugs his brother. “Let’s go hear what they have to say first, Math. We can worry about everything else later.”

Math nods.

“This is Matthew Buckley,” Buck says to the receptionist. “We should have an appointment at one with Dr. Lynch.”

The receptionist nods. “Yes, Dr. Lynch will see him now. Would he like to take anyone back with him?”

“I can g-” May starts to say, before Math speaks up.

“Just Buck and Carla,” Math says.

May has a hurt expression on her face, but she covers it up quickly.

“Ok, right this way.”

The receptionist leads the three of them down the hall, directing May, Michael, Harry and Christopher to the waiting room.

Carla quickly steps up, to stand at Math’s other side, enclosing the boy as they walk down the hall.

“You know,” Carla says. “I was thinking you need a nickname.”

Math gives Carla a confused look as they continue walking. “I have a nickname.”

“I think she means a Carla specific nickname,” Buck says, smiling down at his brother. “Like how she calls me Buckaroo.”

“I was thinking, ‘Matador’,” Carla says.

“Really?” Buck teases. “I get Buckaroo, and he gets Matador. How is that fair?”

“I like it,” Math says, a small smile on his lips.

“That settles it,” Carla says. “The Matador has spoken.”

Math giggles, as Buck lets out an indignant noise.

“That’s so not fair,” Buck cries out, as they enter the exam room.

“Ahh, hello there. I’m Dr. Jennifer Lynch,” the doctor greets. “And you must be Matthew Buckley?”

Math nods. “This is my brother Buck, and my friend Carla. It’s ok that they are here, right?”

“Whatever makes you most comfortable,” Dr. Lynch says. “If you could just come sit in the chair here, and they can stand over there in the corner, if they would like.”

Math walks over to the chair.

“So, I heard that you got this from that mess at the pier yesterday. I’m glad you got out ok.”

“Thank you,” Math says, politely yet dismissively.

It’s clear that the tsunami is not a topic of conversation, unless it relates to the injury itself.

“The working theory is you got hit with glass while underwater, correct?”

Math nods.

“Ok. I’m going to lift the eyepatch now, and do a brief examination, and then we are going to test your right eye as well.”

“To see how well my vision is in my good eye?” Math asks. “In case it’s all I’ve got.”

“Well I-”

“Please, just be brutally honest,” Math says. “I just need an answer. I can handle whatever you tell me.”

Dr. Lynch nods. “Yes, in case the need arises, I want to make sure your vision is as good as possible in your right eye.”

Math nods.

What follows is several minutes of Dr. Lynch examining Math’s eye.

When she lifts the eyepatch, Buck has to stop himself from wincing.

The area around the eye is clearly scratched up, with small cuts going to about halfway up his forehead, to the top of his cheek.

The eye itself is inflamed and red, and the pupil seems too light compared to his usual blue eyes.

Dr. Lynch and Math then go through a series of tests to determine how good his vision in his right eye is.

After everything is finished, Dr. Lynch gestures over to Buck and Carla. “You two might want to be closer to him for this part.”

Math reaches his hand out for his brother, and Buck quickly complies, wrapping his brother in a tight hug from the chair he is sitting in. Carla, once again, positions herself on Math’s other side.

“The good news is that the vision in Math's right eye is perfect.”

“And the bad news?”

Dr. Lynch gives him a sad smile. “It’s very likely that even with proper medication, your left eye will never regain vision.”

Math nods, but Buck can see the grief in his face.

“I need percentages. Brutally honest percentages,” Math says.

“Negligible,” Dr. Lynch says. “Less than one percent.”

Math’s breath intakes, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I will prescribe the medicine for the eye, because it will stop the infection, but I do not believe it will have any effect on your vision. I am truly sorry Math.”

Math just nods, his gaze fixated at the ground in front of him.

Dr. Lynch gives him another sad smile. “You can pick up the prescription up front. We will have to schedule rehabilitation appointments with our occupational therapist, but you can take care of that later. For the next couple of days, you need to always have someone with you when you are walking somewhere and be careful when picking up or carrying things. Eventually you will get the hang of it again, with time and training, but you will be re-learning a lot of automatic skills over the next couple of months.

Thank you, Doctor,” Carla says.

Dr. Lynch nods and leaves the room.

“Math?” Buck asks after she leaves the room. “What do you need Math?

“Carla, can you go tell the others and get the prescription?” Math asks, and he is clearly trying to stop his voice from wavering. “I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to.”

Carla nods, and quickly leaves the room.

“Math?” Buck asks again. “I’m not going to insult you by asking if you are ok, but will you be ok?”

“I think so,” Math whispers. “I know it’s just an eye, but Evan-”

“No,” Buck says. “You lost something Math. Yesterday, your world was flipping on its head, and you lost something. You get to grieve that Math. You get to do whatever you need to move past that. Ok?”

Math nods weakly, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“I don’t know what to do Evan,” Math whimpers. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“You don’t have to know,” Buck says. “I’ve got you Math. We’ll figure it out. Maddie and I will help you. The three of us together are unstoppable.”

Math nods. 

“I just want to go home,” Math whispers. “But I don’t have a home.”

Buck hugs Math so tightly that he’s afraid he’s hurting him, but Math doesn’t protest.

“We’re your home now Math. Maddie and I. May and Christopher. Eddie and Chimney. Bobby, Hen, and Athena. We’ve got you Math. We’ve got you. No matter what happens, you’re one of us now. Just trust us.”

“Ok,” Math says, with complete confidence. “I trust you.”

And just like that, Math is now officially a part of their crazy little Firefam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking a bit longer to update. This is the beginning of finals week for me, and I have the misfortune of moving in the same week. I wanted to make sure this chapter got released before I get super busy. This should be the last chapter dealing with the aftermath of the tsunami, and I'll be moving onto 3x04 in the next chapter. I'm really looking forward to writing the lawsuit story-arc. Also, if you want more focus on characters besides Math, don't worry, the transition to actual episodes will focus on more characters than just him. And if you love Math, don't worry, because he is still the main character and will still be heavily involved in pretty much every chapter. Also, did anyone else catch last night's episode? Because, it had me sobbing! Like actually crying, like I haven't cried for this show since Buck lost Christopher. If anyone ever wants to scream about 911 with me, feel free. Sorry for ranting, and thanks for reading!

May wakes up screaming.

Just like the night before, she had dreams of Math, and Christopher, and Buck.

Just like the night before, she saw Math drown, but this time she didn't reach him in time. This time, the CPR didn't work.

May watches as Math dies in her arms.

So, she wakes up screaming.

“May!” Bobby exclaims as he rushes into her room, with Athena quick behind him.

Athena wraps her daughter in a tight hug. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

May flails out, her arms swinging wildly as she tries to escape from the hug.

“No, no!” May yells. 

Athena and Bobby hold May in place as she flails out, stopping her from aggravating any of her injuries.

It takes several minutes, but May calms down enough for Bobby to release his hold on her. Athena continues to hug May, but her grip loosens a bit.

“May, what’s wrong baby?”

“I can’t-” May whimpers. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Bobby asks her.

May nods, as tears start to form in her eyes.

“Was it about Math?”

May nods again. 

“I saw him die,” May whispers. “I tried to save him, but it didn't work. Why didn't it work mom?”

“Baby, it did work,” Athena says. “Math is alive May. You saw him this morning.”

“Every time I go to sleep, I see him die,” May cries. “I can’t see him die again.”

“But didn't you get some sleep at Eddie’s house?”

May nods.

“She was with Math,” Bobby explains. “That must’ve been enough.”

Athena looks up at her husband. “So, what exactly are you suggesting?”

Bobby shoots Athena a sad smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Bobby leaves the room, pulling his phone out as he leaves, and Athena turns back to her daughter. 

“How much sleep did you get May?”

May shrugs. “What time is it?”

“12:30.”

“Maybe 2 hours,” May says, though Athena suspects it was even less.

“We’re gonna get you through this May. Ok?”

“Did you hear Math is blind in his eye now? Permanently.”

“Yes, I did,” Athena says.

Carla sent out a mass text to everyone after she got out of the appointment with Math and Buck. Apparently, Math was basically unresponsive for the rest of the day. Athena remembers how upset May was when she first got home, locking herself in her room and only answering for Harry.

“Is he gonna be ok mom?” May asks. 

“Of course, he is, baby. He’s a Buckley after all. They can overcome anything.”

May nods weakly, as Bobby reenters the room.

“Athena, can I talk to you for a second?” Bobby asks.

Athena nods, and lets go of May, before they both step out into the hall.

“I just got off the phone with Chimney,” Bobby says. “Maddie isn’t willing to let Math out of the apartment, but I can take May over there if you are ok with it.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Athena asks. “Yes, obviously it’ll help in the short run, but do we wanna encourage that long-term. May only being able to sleep when Math is with her?”

“Of course not,” Bobby says. “But the Tsunami was less than 48 hours ago, and May needs rest. We need to do whatever we can to help her get what she needs. So, I can take her over now, if that’s ok with you? I don’t have to work until tomorrow afternoon.”

Athena nods. “Ok, let’s do it.”

________________________________________

For the second night in a row, Eddie manages to convince Buck to join him and Christopher in bed.

Though it takes much more effort than the night before.

Eddie lets out a content sigh as he looks at the two of them, snuggled together.

Eventually Eddie will have to let Christopher sleep in his own bed again, and Buck will go back to sleeping at his own apartment.  
But Eddie’s just glad tonight isn’t that night.

Buck wouldn’t have gotten any sleep if he was left to his own devices.

After the appointment with Math, Buck put on a strong face. Eddie could see it.

Buck wanted to be strong for his little brother, but Buck was breaking under the pressure.

He was still recovering from his own injury, and between that and the blood thinners keeping him from the job, Buck was under a lot of stress. And that’s before the tsunami, and Math suddenly appearing back in his life.

But Eddie will be there for his best friend. Buck was there for Eddie and Christopher after Shannon died. Even when he was injured, and he broke up with Ali, Buck was there for him every step of the way.

So, the least Eddie can do is be there for him now.

After everything Buck did to protect his son, Eddie owes Buck his life.

Eddie will never be able to fully pay Buck back for everything he's done, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least try.

Eddie smiles at his two favorite people in the world, and for a minute, he feels peace.

Eddie feels like everything is going to be ok.

________________________________________

“Poor kid,” Karen says to her wife, as she and Hen go about making their bed. “I can’t even imagine.”

Hen nods. “Thankfully he’s got Maddie and Buck here, but still …”

“You said it seemed like he and Chimney were close?” Karen asks.

“Super close,” Hen clarifies. “We had to stop Chimney from checking on Math every two seconds, and you should have seen him after we found Math that night. He refused to leave Math’s side, even for a second. Said it was because Maddie wasn’t there yet, and she would’ve ripped him a new one, but Math has Chimney wrapped around his finger.”

Karen laughs. “Chimney is always a sucker for kids.”

“That he is,” Hen agrees. 

“Well, maybe we should do something for everyone. I don't work tomorrow. Maybe we could all get together, and I could make dinner for us.”

“That’s a sweet gesture baby, but that’s a lot of work. Are you sure?”

“Why not?” Karen says. “I’ll send out an SOS text for everyone that’s free to help me cook. I know I’ll get at least Michael and Bobby can help out in the morning. Besides, this will be a good chance for everyone to meet the newest member of the 118 family. As long as you think he’s going to be sticking around that long.”

Hen laughs. “Oh, he’s definitely going to be sticking around. He may only be related to Maddie and Buck, but that boy already has Chimney, Eddie, and Christopher attached to him. Not to mention May.”

“So, she just fell asleep on top of him?” Karen asks.

“That’s what Michael says. Freaked him out, but Carla yelled at him before he could say anything.”

Karen laughs. “Of course, she did.”

The two settle into bed, and Karen turns to her wife again.

“So, dinner tomorrow night? You’ll help me get everyone here?”

“Sounds great,” Hen says. “It’ll give us all a chance to relax after the last few days.”

Karen sighs in agreement. “Definitely.”

________________________________________

“How are you really feeling?” Bobby asks May, as he drives to Chimney and Maddie’s apartment.

May shrugs.

“Makes sense,” Bobby says. “I wouldn’t know how I was feeling after all this either.”

“Is it bad that I can’t sleep without him?” May asks. 

Bobby gives her a kind smile. “No, it isn’t May. Everyone deals with trauma in their own way. You and Math when through a natural disaster together. It makes sense that you would want him by your side when you are at your weakest.”

May nods, thankful that Bobby seems to be understanding.

“Is mom going to be ok with all of it?”

“Your mother will be fine,” Bobby says confidently. “She just doesn’t handle not being able to take care of everything you need. She’s not used to not being enough for you.”

“But she is-”

“I worded that wrong,” Bobby says quickly. “Your mother is enough for you, and her being there for you is one of the things you need right now, but you also need more. Something she can’t give you. She’s never run into that before, not fully, and she’s going to struggle with it.”

May nods in understanding. “I still love mom, and all of you guys, and I need all of you, but-”

“We weren’t the ones that got you through a tsunami.”

May nods.

“It’s ok May. Do what you need to start recovering from this. Your mother will support you. And, if you ever feel like she’s getting too overbearing, just tell me and I’ll talk to her.”

May snorts. “You say that like it’s not practically a suicide mission.”

“It’s worth it, if it’s what you need,” Bobby says.

“Thanks Bobby,” May says, trying to not get too choked up.

“Anytime May.”

________________________________________

Chimney jerks awake when his phone rings. The first thing he notices is that Maddie isn’t in bed with him.

“Cap?” Chimney asks as he checks the phone. “What’s up?”

“Hey Chimney,” Bobby greets. “This may sound a bit sudden, but May is having trouble sleeping, and I heard she was able to over at Eddie’s house with Math and-”

“You were wondering if you could bring her over,” Chimney guesses.

“Exactly,” Bobby says. “I know it’s late, but-”

“It’s fine Bobby. Let me just check on Math real quick.”

Chimney walks out into the living room, a bit shocked to see that both Maddie and Math are up.

Math is laying sideways on the couch, watching some late news station rerunning news about the tsunami. His feet are laying on Maddie’s lap, which are covered by a lap desk Maddie brought out.

Maddie has her laptop out, and is staring at the screen so intensely, that she doesn’t even notice Chimney at first.

“Hey,” Chimney says, ruffling Math’s hair, and giving Maddie a kiss on the cheek. “Why are you two still up?”

Math just shrugs, and it's clear he’s exhausted. Chimney suspects he’s just not able to fall asleep.

It makes sense. Last night, Math was too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. And earlier at Eddie’s house, Carla says he was only able to fall asleep once Buck and May were in the same room as him. Even then, it took a bit of coaxing on Carla’s behalf.

“Just doing a bit of research,” Maddie says. 

Math snorts. “She’s been doing that for the last two hours. Trying to figure out everything she can about my ‘one-eyedness’.”

Maddie rolls her eyes at her brother’s antics. “I was just curious. Besides, I was a nurse. Studying medical procedures is literally my job.”

“Used to be your job,” Math corrects.

“Still my job,” Maddie disagrees. “I still have to give medical advice as a 9-1-1 dispatcher.”

Math concedes to Maddie, nodding his head a little in agreement.

“So, Bobby says that May is having a little trouble sleeping and was hoping that he could bring May over here for the night. Is that ok with you two?”

Math quickly nods in agreement, and Maddie wastes no time agreeing as well.

Chimney nods, and calls Bobby back, telling him to bring May back over.

It takes Bobby only about 15 minutes to arrive, and Chimney expects he did a little speeding. Not that anyone would pull him over and ticket him.

He is Athena Grant’s husband after all. That would be a death sentence for any officer.

Chimney answers the door, but Math is quick to move around Chimney and pull May into a tight hug.

“Hey,” May greets him weakly. “Sorry if this is a little weird-”

“I couldn’t fall asleep either,” Math interrupts her.

“Yeah, well now you are both going to get some sleep. Math, take May to your room so you two can get some rest.”

“Are you sure-” Math starts to say.

“Are you insinuating that there is going to be some funny business?” Bobby teases.

“No sir,” Math says quickly, at the exact time that May exclaims, “Bobby!”

“Of course, there isn’t going to be,” Bobby says, “Now off to bed.”

Math nods, clearly blushing out embarrassment. The two say goodnight to everyone else as May and Math leave the room.

“Hey Maddie,” Bobby says, walking over to the woman. Chimney can already guess what Bobby is about to do. Bobby is clearly the father figure of their little firehouse and its extended family, and he takes that job very seriously. “What are you still doing up?”

“Hey Bobby,” Maddie greets. “Just some research.”

“About Math?”

Maddie nods.

Bobby nods in understanding. “Well, I think that can wait till tomorrow. You have work in the morning, if I’m not mistaken.”

“How do you know my schedule?”

“I know everyone’s schedule,” Bobby says. “It’s my job to make sure that I know when my firefighters, and their family, are working. So, why aren’t you in bed right now if you have to work tomorrow?”

“I’m not tired,” Maddie says.

Bobby nods again. “Did you try to sleep anyway? I know you know how important a good night’s sleep is.”

Maddie shakes her head, a guilty look on her face. “I couldn’t stop my head from running away with thoughts of Math and his eye. I thought doing a little bit of research would help me, but I couldn’t stop myself. And Math was awake, so I thought I would keep him company.”

“Well, Math is asleep now, and you should be too,” Bobby says politely, but forcefully. “Why don’t you close the laptop, and go join Chimney in bed, while I see myself out?”

Maddie nods in agreement, knowing that she has lost this particular battle. Once Bobby brings out his ‘dad face’, you have to agree. There’s no other choice.

The only person who can get around that is Buck, and even then, it’s not usually to the best results.

“I’ll be back around out to watch over Math and May until they decide what they are doing for the day,” Bobby says as he moves to leave the apartment. “Good night you too.”

“Night Bobby,” they both say as the man shuts the door behind him.

“He’s scary good at guilt tripping me,” Maddie says, as she shuts her laptop and moves towards their bedroom.

Chimney nods in agreement.

“I’m sorry,” Maddie apologizes.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Chimney says. “But you can make it up to me with some cuddles before we both fall asleep.”

Maddie smiles at him, before turning and looking at the door next to their room. “Is he going to be ok?”

“They both are,” Chimney says. “We’ll make sure of it.”

Maddie nods. “What would I do without you?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Chimney asks.

________________________________________

Math and May fall asleep quickly, their heads barely hitting the pillows before they pass out.

They still end up curled up, nonetheless.

They both sleep peacefully through the night.

Math doesn’t wake up once, and May has no more nightmares.

It’s a start to recovering for the both of them. A band aid at best, but it will do for now.

They’ll make it work.

________________________________________

Math and May spend the next day, once again, at Eddie’s house with Buck and Christopher. Michael and Harry were conscripted to help with food prep and Karen and Hen’s house, and Carla quickly offered her help too.

Buck, May, and Math offered their assistance too, but everyone told them to rest.

Instead, Buck took May and Math out to get new phones. Michael insisted on giving Buck his credit card to cover the difference, and after about an hour of arguing, Buck finally convinced Math to let him buy his younger brother a new phone, as well as put it on a new plan.

“Evan, you don’t have to do this,” Math practically begs, giving it one more try just before Buck swipes his credit card.

“I’m doing it anyway,” Buck says. “Whether you want it or not.”

Math huffs, and walks off, as May laughs at him.

“Is he always like that?” May asks.

“Oh yeah,” Buck says, thanking the shop attendant and taking the two new phones. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it though. As long as you are persistent, and keep working on whittling him down, he’ll give in and finally accept the gift. He’ll grumble about it, but that’s just who he is.”

“He’s very independent,” May concludes.

“Yes, he is,” Buck says. “I wish he didn't feel that he had to be.”

May smiles at him. “Yeah, that goes both ways idiot.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” May laughs, as she walks away, towards Christopher and May.

May and Math spend the car ride back to Eddie’s house setting up their new phones. May has her phone backed up, so just plugs it into her laptop at the house, and it’ll be good as new.

Math, on the other hand, had a cheap phone before, so he just had to set up his phone from scratch.

“What about your friends’ numbers?” May asks him

“All two of them,” Math laughs. “I’ll just log into Instagram and dm them later to get their numbers. No biggie. I barely even used the thing except to text the two of them.”

“Just wait till you get in the group chats,” Buck chuckles. “It’ll be quiet, and then all of sudden, your phone won’t shut up.”

“Oh yeah, we definitely need to get you everyone’s number.”

“He can do that tonight,” Buck says. “It’ll be a good way to introduce himself to everything.”

“Yeah, thanks for that Evan,” Math says. “How many people are going to be there by the way?”

“Not too many,” May lies.

“No, it’s a lot,” Christopher pipes up. He was definitely the most honest of the group.

“Rough estimate?” Math asks. “Anybody?”

“Well the four of us,” Buck starts. “The Grants, so Athena, Harry, Michael, and of course Bobby. Maddie and Chim. Hen, Karen, and Denny, obviously. It’s their house after all. Carla and her husband. Probably Josh as well, if he’s off work.”

“Sixteen people?!” Math exclaims.

“Twelve, not including us,” May clarifies.

“Yeah, cause that’s helpful,” Math says. “Evan, how do you know fifteen people?”

“Well, two of them are my siblings, so that’s a good start.”

“Haha,” Math says sardonically. “God, this is gonna be such a long night.”

“I’m guessing you are somewhat antisocial,” May says.

“I don’t like large numbers of people,” Math says. “Especially since I’m going to have to interact with each one of them.”

Christopher laughs at him.

“Thanks Christopher, really feeling the love,” Math says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” Christopher replies.

“Well, he’s obviously been spending entirely too much time with the three of us,” Buck says.

May and Math nod in agreement.

________________________________________

Math arrives at the household before everyone else, since apparently, he is the “guest of honor”.

Math never wishes he could be invisible more than he does in that moment.

“Don’t worry,” May says. “It’ll be fun. You’ll get to meet everyone.”

Math shoots her an incredulous look. “Why does that sound like something I’ll enjoy?”

“I meant fun for me,” May clarifies, with a smirk. “Seeing you squirm all night as you attempt to be polite and welcoming is going to be the highlight of my week.”

Math glares at her.

“You must be Math!” Someone yells at him as they enter the house. “Hi, I’m Karen, Hen’s wife.”

“Nice to meet you,” Math says politely.

“Oh, do you want anything to drink, or any appetizers?”

“I’m good right now, but thank you,” Math says.

Karen smiles at him, before turning and yelling up a staircase. “Denny, we have guests!”

Math hears the pounding of footsteps, as a little boy bounds down the staircase.

Math smiles when he sees the kid, and May quickly decides that Math’s weakness is children.

Just like Buck and Maddie.

So predictable.

“This is my son Denny. Denny, say hello to Math.”

“Hi,” Denny says politely.

Math smiles at him, bending down to talk to him better. “Hi Denny, I know you don’t know me, but you probably know my brother and sister, Maddie and Ev-Buck.”

“You’re their brother?” Denny asks.

“Yep, I’m a bit younger though.”

“That’s cool,” Denny says. “What’s wrong with your eye?”

May visibly winces, and Karen starts to scold Denny.

“Denny, I-”

“It’s ok,” Math says, cutting Karen off. “Do you remember that tsunami from a few days ago?”

Denny nods.

“Well, I was at the pier when it hit. I got hurt when I was underwater. May did too, and that’s why she had to use crutches.”

Denny nods. “The eyepatch looks cool.”

“You think so?” Math asks, a smile on his face. It’s somewhat placating, but it doesn’t look completely fake, so May thinks that’s a good thing.

Denny nods. “You look like a pirate.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Math says.

“You wanna see my action figures? I have a pirate one that kinda looks like you.”

“Karen, is that ok with you?” Math says, turning to the boy’s mother.

“That’s fine,” Karen says. “But only for a little while.”

Math and Denny both nods, before Denny turns back to May and Karen and says, “Sorry Mom and May, but no girls allowed. Can you send Harry up when he gets here? And Christopher too, if Buck lets him go.”

“Sorry,” Math mouths, as the nine-year drags him upstairs.

“Well, the theory still holds true,” Karen says, after Denny and Math are gone.

“What theory?” May asks.

“That all the Buckley siblings have a weakness for children.”

May nods in agreement. 

________________________________________

“Sorry to pull you out of there,” Michael says to Math. After Michael arrived with Harry, he was asked to lead his son upstairs.

Unfortunately, he was also asked to pull away Math from Denny, to which the little boy protested.

Math managed to placate him by telling him they could hang out again later that night, but it was a close call.

“It’s no problem,” Math says. “I was expecting it sooner or later.”

“You don’t seem very happy about it,” Michael observes.

Math sighs. “I get that this is a family event, and that everyone here gets along, but family events back home always kinda sucked. It was either vapid, stupid people, or people counting the days until they could ditch the events.”

Michael laughs. “I assume that you were part of the second group.”

“I was their leader. It was a one-person club by the end, so that’s not hard, but still.”

“Well, I don’t know how those family events were, but I can promise these are different,” Michael says. “Yes, they are rambunctious and loud, and there always seems to be too many people and not enough space, but everyone is here by choice, and we all love each other.”

Math nods. “Thanks Michael.”

“No problem,” he says. “Besides, now that I’ve got you talking, I can ask you what’s going on between you and May?”

Math inwardly groans.

________________________________________

“Hi, I’m Hen.”

“Nice to meet you,” Math greets. “Lovely home you have here.”

Hen laughs. “Kid, are you even going to pretend to not be miserable?”

“Michael just interrogated me, so Imma ask you to cut me a bit of slack.”

“Fair enough,” Hen says. “But I have to admit, we are all a bit curious about you and May? Any details you can give me.”

Math sighs.

Hen laughs at him. “I’m just kidding, kid. We’ll all know everything you told Michael within the hour anyway, so no point interrogating you again.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll leave that to Athena.”

Math may have only been in town for about 72 hours at this point, but from all the stories Maddie and Evan have told him, Athena Grant’s reputation precedes her.

Math gulps at the implied threat, or at least he saw it as a threat.

This is really going to be a long night.

________________________________________

“Maddie,” Math shouts out as his sister enters the house, with Chimney and another man following behind her.

Maddie smiles, and pulls her brother in for a tight hug.

“Hey Math,” she greets. “How was your day?”

“Pretty good.”

“What am I?” Chimney asks. “Chopped liver.”

“Yes,” Math says, before turning to the other guy. “Josh?”

“Yes,” Josh says. “How did you know?”

“You came with Maddie,” Math says. “Makes sense since the two of you work together, and you’re her best friend.”

“I’m your best friend?” Josh asks Maddie, clearly a bit shocked.

“Yeah, obviously,” Maddie says. “Who else would it be?”

“Aww,” Josh says. “That’s so sweet Maddie.”

“Well, on that note, Chimney, wanna make a speedy exit from the two besties?” Math asks the man.

“Oh yeah,” Chimney says, and two quickly flee.

“So, who should I talk to next?” Math asks.

“Easy one or hard one?” Chimney asks.

“Easy,” Math says.

“Carla and her husband should be around here somewhere,” Chimney says. “But once you hit Athena, you are on your own.”

“Wow, thanks Chimney.”

“No problem.”

________________________________________

“Matador,” Carla greets loudly, once she sees him. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty good, actually,” Math says.

“Lovely to see you Carla,” Chimney says. “You too Howard.”

Howard snorts. “Thanks Chimney.”

“Math, I would like you to meet my husband, Howard Price.”

“Nice to meet you,” Math says enthusiastically. 

“You too,” Howard says. “I hear you are the new kid from this crazy family that’s got my Carla so enamored. First Buck, then Christopher, and now you. She even already has a nickname for you.”

Math nods. “Well, she’s gotta have a pretty good track record then, except for that first guy though. I hear he’s a total loser.”

“Stop making fun of your brother,” Chimney says. “That’s my job.”

“Yes dad,” Math says sarcastically.

Chimney rolls his eyes.

“So, who have you met yet?” Carla asks.

“Karen, Hen, Denny, Michael again, and Josh so far. I think that just leaves Athena and Bobby.”

“Worst for last,” Howard laughs.

“They are not that bad,” Carla says, swatting her husband on the arm.

“It’s a fire captain, and Athena Grant. Definitely the most intimidating. Especially for someone who is so close to May.”

Chimney and Carla both seem to agree with Howard’s statement.

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Math asks.

Carla lays a hand on Math’s shoulder, in a supportive manner. “It’ll be a lovely funeral.”

Howard and Chimney take entirely too long, in Math’s opinion, to stop laughing. Carla thinks the only reason they stopped laughing is because Math started to actually get scared.

“You’ll be fine Math,” Chimney says. “If anyone can survive Athena’s glare, it’s a Buckley.”

________________________________________

“You must be the Math I heard so much about,” Athena says, with a wicked smile on her face. “Nice to meet you.”

Math just stands there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“You ok Math?” Bobby asks. 

“I-uh … I think I know you,” Math says, a confused look on his face.

Athena laughs. “Well I certainly hope you’ve heard of me, considering how close you are to my daughter.”

Math blushes, but persists on his line of thought, nonetheless. “The night of the tsunami, you were there with some other officers. I was holding Christopher, though you probably wouldn’t have seen his face. He was wrapped up in this hoodie I was given, so he would stay warm. I was in an identical one. You directed us to the direction of the VA hospital.”

“I-I don’t remember you,” Athena says, shocked that she met the boy before she ever even knew him. “Though I wish I had. If I had known it was you and Christopher, I would have taken you to the nearest hospital myself.”

Math shrugs. “You did a good job, calming down that father we were walking with. It was a really crazy night but seeing some semblance of order was probably what pushed me to keep going. Well, that and Christopher of course. But thank you, for giving me a little bit of hope that night, when I needed it.”

Bobby has a wide smile on his face, and he is clearly impressed with the boy.

Athena, meanwhile, seems to be speechless. It looks very strange on her.

“You’re welcome,” Athena says after several moments pass. “It was lovely to meet you.”

“I’m sure we’ll see more of each other in the future,” Math says cheekily, as he walks away. “After all, you and Michael want to interrogate me for a reason.”

Math walks away, with a smirk plastered across his face.

That night, Math becomes legendary in their Firefam, for being the first member to leave Athena speechless. And for being the first that intentionally teased her successfully and walked away without any immediate repercussions. 

But there would eventually be some for the youngest Buckley sibling. After all, he did just make fun of the Athena Grant.

“I’m gonna regret saying that, aren’t I?” Math asks Chimney as he passes the man.

“Oh yeah.”

________________________________________

Math practically collapses on top of Buck when he sees him. If he lands on top of Eddie too, because of course those two are sitting that close to each other on a bench with no other people, then so be it.

“I’m pretty sure I just signed my death sentence,” Math mumbles, from where he is laying on top of the two firefighters.

“I heard,” Buck says. “And yes, you did.”

“This family is full of gossips,” Math complains. “No one warned me about that.”

“You’ll fit right in,” Buck teases.

“I hate you.”

“Buck, you should be nicer to your brother,” Eddie says.

“Thank you, Eddie.”

“You can make fun of him after his funeral.”

“And never mind.”

Eddie and Buck both laugh at him.

“Why couldn’t you guys have just left me with the kids?” Math grumbles. “I would’ve been fine. No interrogations. No chance of me saying something stupid in front of a very scary woman. It would’ve been great.”

“No food if you hide in the kids’ room,” Buck says.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I can do both,” Math says. “You are a very polarizing person Evan. It’s possible.”

“He’s got you there,” Eddie agrees. “You are a very polarizing person.”

“Hey!”

“You acted like a brat my entire first shift,” Eddie says. “I still haven’t figured out why.”

“He was jealous,” Math says, with an incredulous look on his face. “Obviously.”

“Jealous?” Eddie asks, confusion clear in his voice. “How were you jealous of me?”

“I don’t know,” Buck says. “I just was ok.”

“God,” Math says, as he stands up and leaves. “Y’all are exhausting.”

“See, and now you made your brother leave,” Eddie says.

“No, that was totally you,” Buck says back.

Math rolls his eyes as he walks away.

He makes it about 5 feet before he slams into someone who was coming from his left side, landing on his ass.

“I’m so sorry,” Chimney says. “Are you ok Math?”

“Can we go home yet?” Math asks, as Chimney helps him up. “Please.”

Chimney laughs. “Not yet. Besides, after dinner, Bobby says he has a surprise for the four of you.”

Math sighs. “Of course, he does. God, this family is so nice, it’s exhausting.”

“Come on. Let’s go find you a seat far away from Athena.”

Math eagerly agrees.

________________________________________

The dinner goes smoothly, for the most part.

Occasionally Athena will shoot a light-hearted glare in Math’s direction, and the boy will attempt to excuse himself from the table, only to be pulled back to his chair by Maddie, or Chimney, or Buck.

Math complains loudly when Maddie insists upon making the plate for him, and everyone laughs at the boy’s antics.

“He’s so clearly Buck’s brother,” Hen laughs.

“Hey!” Math and Buck both, clearly offended for different, yet similar reasons. “I am not like him,” they both say at the same time. 

Everyone laughs at them, as both the Buckley brothers pout.

“How did you escape being like them Maddie?” Eddie asks.

Math snorts at Eddie, and Buck laughs, not realizing that Eddie isn’t joking.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie asks, with half of the table being just confused, but others like Athena, Chimney, and Josh understand.

“Maddie is literally the most stubborn person I know,” Math explains.

“Obviously,” Buck agrees.

“You should see her at work,” Josh says. “I swear, Sue can never decide whether she wants to kill Maddie or give her a promotion.”

“Likely both,” Athena concludes.

“I feel like I’m being insulted,” Maddie complains.

“You are,” Athena and Math say at the same time.

Everyone laughs at the pair (except a pouting Maddie), as the two look at each other.

Athena raises her glass, looking at the younger Buckley boy.

Math nods at Athena, before turning away.

Athena looks over at her daughter, who has the brightest smile on her face, staring directly at Math.

Athena purses her lips. If she had any doubts about how May felt about Math, those are long gone.

Thankfully Math seems to inherit some of Buck’s cluelessness. That’ll buy Athena some time.

After all, it’s a mother’s job to look out for her children.

“I propose a toast,” Bobby says, lifting his glass.

Everyone stops their individual conversations to look over at Bobby.

“Two days ago, something traumatic happened to all of us, even if we didn't know it at the time. Four of our own were alone, in a perilous situation, while the rest of us were left unaware.”

Buck, Math, and May all move to interrupt Bobby, to tell him it’s not anyone’s fault, but they stop themselves.

It’s clear that Bobby needs to give this speech, just as much as everyone else needs to hear it.

“Thankfully, these four people are the strongest people we know,” Bobby says, turning to look at Buck. “Buck, we all can’t thank you enough for protecting Christopher, and for carrying May. It was your strength that led both of them to safety. You may not believe that, but it’s the truth nonetheless.”

Bobby turns to look at Christopher, giving the boy a large smile. “Christopher, you were everyone’s shining light and beacon that day. You were the reason everyone fought so hard, and I am so proud of you. We all are.”

Christopher beams at Bobby, lavishing the attention from everyone at the table.

“May,” Bobby says, moving to face his stepdaughter. “Because of you, not only do we have one more member sitting at this table today, but you were also there for Buck when none of us could be. Lord knows what he would have done without someone by his side.”

By the time Bobby faces Math, there is not a single dry eye in the room. Math wipes a stray tear, and looks Bobby in the eyes, giving the captain the respect, he deserves.

“And Math, I think I might be most grateful to you. Unlike everyone else at this table, you were unsure of your part in this family of ours. You had only met half of us at this point and knew most of those you had met for less than 24 hours. Yet, every action you took that day was in the selfless pursuit of protecting our family.”

Math is openly crying at this point, tears streaming down his face. Maddie grabs his hand under the table, and Buck puts a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“You may still doubt your placement in this family, but I assure you Math, every single person at this table already loves you.”

Math is weeping now, only the calming presence filling the room keeping him steady. For the first time in his life, Math feels like he belongs somewhere.

Math can feel everyone’s eyes on him. He takes a moment to look at each of them, silently thanking each of them

Carla and Howard’s kind smiles that fills him with a sense of warmth he can't quite describes, but he thinks feels like what being home should feel like.

Denny and Harry, the two boys looking at Math expectantly. Math almost laughs, remembering he promised the boys he would rejoin them for playing with Denny’s action figures later in the evening.

Josh’s supportive eyes as he looks at Math with a sense of understanding, as he seems to know the exact emotions Math is feeling.

Hen and Karen, both smiling at the boy, with similar smirks plastered on their faces. Math once remembers Buck saying that Hen and Karen were like everyone’s big sisters, and for once his brother was spot on.

Michael and Athena both seem to exude gratitude. Whatever judgements they held for his closeness with their daughter put on the backburner. For now.

Eddie seems to be especially thankful as well, but it seems different with him. Almost as if Eddie is thanking a family member, instead of a stranger or friend, and that sets off another wave of tears as he smiles back as his brother’s best friend. 

Chimney looks at Math with a look of concern, and of course that’s how Chimney looks at him. Even when he shouldn’t have, Chimney has worried about Math ever since Math barreled into the man’s life, and Math couldn’t be more grateful if he tried.

Christopher is beaming at Math, his wide smile perfectly matching that of two days ago when Math first found him after the water receded. Math almost giggles at the look of admiration and complete confidence on Christopher’s face.

May has a sad smile on her face. Math can tell she’s so happy she could burst, but the events of two days ago have left both of them with scars, both physical and mental. Math knows that this is on the forefront of her mind, because no one in this family is capable of not blaming themself for things out of their control. Math nods in May’s direction, signaling that he’s ok.

Math doesn’t have to look up at his brother or sister. Instead, he just leans closer to Buck, practically moving to his chair, and squeezes Maddie’s hand tighter. Buck pulls Math closer, and Maddie squeezes his hand right back.

Math does let loose a little sob as he looks back up at Bobby. The captain is looking at Math with fatherly eyes, a smile on his face. Bobby is looking at Math the way he looks at everything single person at the table, and Math may not know Bobby that well yet, but he knows that means something.

“Welcome to the family, Math,” Bobby finishes.

________________________________________

It takes a lot of effort on Math’s part to calm down after the emotional speech. He gets sandwiched in between his two, very overprotective, siblings, as they practically force feed him.

Math can’t blame them. There’s no way he would have eaten without their pestering. He was too distracted trying not to cry more than he already has.

After the dinner, Buck pulls Athena and Eddie away, as May walks over to Math.

May doesn’t say a word, just wrapping Math in a tight hug, careful to avoid where his bruises are.

Math hugs her back, hiding his face in her face as a few tears slip out. 

“Good tears, right?” May quietly asks him.

Math nods.

Eventually, Buck walks back over, smiling brightly with Christopher by his side.

“You two, with me,” Buck says. “Math say goodnight to Maddie and Chimney. We’ll see them in the morning.”

Math shoots Buck a confused look.

Buck just smiles back. “You three,” he says, gesturing to Math, May, and Christopher, “are coming to my place tonight, but I have something I think we all need to do first.”

Math shakes his head at his older brother’s lack of information. He turns and hugs both Chimney and Maddie, making sure to make his rounds saying goodbye to everyone.

Denny and Harry are particularly upset that he can’t stay to play, but he promises that he will next time, and it seems to placate them.

Athena smiles at him, so Math counts that as a win. Probably.

It’s a least a temporary win, and he’ll take that.

Buck drags them all to his car, and they drive off.

May seems to know where they are going almost immediately, but Math is still clueless about Los Angeles, so he has no clue.

Math just inwardly shrugs and turns to Christopher. The two pass the time playing rock, paper, scissors, as Buck drives and chats with May about school.

It’s only when Math starts to see more and more signs of the devastation left by the tsunami, does Math realize where they are going.

Buck pulls right up next to what’s left of the pier. Math can see some workers, clearing the area, but there are other people too.

People like them, who have either come to say goodbye, or come to face the demon thrust upon them just a few days ago.

Math can see the looks of terror and fear on May, Buck, and Christopher’s faces, but Math can’t help but feel calm as he stares out.

Math picks up Christopher, pulling him close, and May comes over to stand next to him. Buck wraps his arms around all three of them, both hugging them supportively, and leaning on them for emotional support.

“That right there,” Buck says, gesturing at the ocean, “that’s what did all this.”

“We almost died,” May agrees.

“But we didn't,” Christopher says, looking up at all of them. “We lived.”

“Christopher’s right,” Math says. “We lived. And maybe we aren’t the same people as we were a few days ago, but I think that’s ok.”

Math waits before continuing, hoping that his words are sinking in. “We fought, and we lived. And we’ll keep doing that.”

“For each other,” Christopher adds.

Buck laughs, kissing Christopher on the head. “For each other.”

“For each other,” May agrees.

Math looks at each one of them. 

To Christopher, who lives with a new fear now, but also a renewed sense of hope.

To May, who lost her childhood two days ago, but gained a strength she never thought she could possess.

To Buck, who gained a new nightmare to add to his list, but whose commitment to his family increased tenfold in one day, even if that shouldn’t have been possible. 

Math smiles at each one of them. A few days ago, he was alone. And maybe now he’s scarred and damaged, but physically and mentally.

But he’s not alone anymore.

“For each other.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been one month since the Tsunami, and our four survivors are recovering the best they can. Buck, who still hasn’t been reinstated, is working as a Fire Marshal. May is back in school and got her crutches off the week before (though she still hates wearing the boot). Christopher is his usual angelic self but has been suffering from nightmares since the tsunami. For right now, and of the other survivors can calm Christopher down, even over the phone. As for Math, he is still living with Maddie and Chimney, and trying to decide what to do on his year off. In the interim, he is focusing on his rehab for adjusting to using just one eye and acting as the Firefam’s babysitter. Let’s explore how all four of them, as well of the rest of the family, are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it took so long to write this chapter. This last week has been exhausting, and I barely got any writing done, until last night's episode kicked me in gear. This is mostly a fluff chapter to go over how Math and some other characters are doing a month after the Tsunami, and little hints of what's to come in the next few chapters. I'm very excited/nervous about covering the lawsuit, and even though I will be following canon for the most part, the lawsuit arc will have a lot of pretty significant changes, so look forward to that. Thank you so much to anyone who's reading! The next update shouldn't take as long.

“Math!” Maddie shouts at her brother, trying to wake him up.

“Yeah?” Math asks as he walks into the living room, almost running into a coffee table, but dodging it. This time at least. “What’s up?”

“Eddie called and asked if you could watch over Christopher until your rehab, since it’s his school is out today. Does that work for you?”

Math rolls his eyes. “Of course, it does. When have you ever known me to deny time with Christopher?”

“Well, I didn't know if you were busy with May or not.”

“Even still,” Math says. “Can you drive me over there?”

Maddie nods. “And then Josh is gonna take you over to your appointment and can watch Christopher while you’re in.”

“Ok.”

“But hurry up, I have to get to work soon.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Math says dismissively as he walks back into his room.

Math knows she’ll wait because she does every morning. Every morning for Math is both the same, and wildly different.

The Firefam is very motivated in keeping Math from lounging in the apartment all day. Every time Maddie wakes him up, another person has asked him to tagalong with them for the day, or to do them a favor. 

So far, Math has spent two full days as the fire house, reorganizing their filing system (because Bobby may be a great captain, but his organization is atrocious). Bobby has also been teaching him how to cook, which requires some patience since Math is still only comfortable handling things on his right side (and even that’s sometimes iffy), but it’s been working out so far.

Math has spent several days at Michael’s work, basically acting as Michael assistant. Math thinks that Michael is starting to like him.

He helped Karen and Hen repaint their dining room, and Howard reorganize his office, and even helped Josh build an Ikea chair!

And if anyone ever has a day off, he spends it with them. He’s been to the zoo three times with three separate people! Three times!

And someone always goes with him to his rehab, not that he ever lets any of them in with him. Except for Christopher that one time, but he’s an obvious exception.

In fact, the only person Math hasn’t really spent time with is Athena. Not that Math is really ungrateful for said relief. Athena has been progressively colder to the youngest Buckley as time passes. 

Well, not cold per say, but not exactly warm either.

But overall, it’s like they are afraid to let Math out of their sight, and it’s starting to get exhausting.

He really is happy to be a part of this big family, and he loves that they all seem to care for him, but he’s not used to being around people! He needs time to adjust! And rest! 

Please!

But he can’t ever be mad at them. 

He’s just glad to have all of them in his life.

“Math hurry up! I don’t wanna be late for work again.”

“Just tell Sue it’s my fault,” Math says cheekily. “She loves me after all.”

“She does not.”

“She said I’m her favorite Buckley.”

“She did not!”

“Just ask your bestie,” Math teases. “He’ll confirm my story.”

Maddie just groans and walks out the door, not even looking back to see if he is following.

Math just snickers, and rushes after his sister, locking the door behind him.

Math takes out his phone after he and Maddie get into the car, smiling when he sees a text from May. She asked whether she is still good to join her friends at the mall after school lets out.

Maddie smirks at her little brother. “May texted you?”

“Am I that obvious?” Math asks.

Maddie laughs. “You are almost worse than Buck.”

Math grimaces. There is no way he can be that bad. Right?

“Hey, I’m still good to meet up with May and her friends after her school lets out, right? Josh can drop me off?”

Maddie nods. “Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem, but I’ll check with him at work, just in case. Though, you are probably still gonna have Christopher with you, if that’s alright?”

Math beams at his sister, already looking forward to an afternoon spent with May and Christopher, two of his favorite people in the world. “Sounds great!”

“I’ll text Eddie. He can pick you up from the mall and drop you off at the apartment afterwards. Are you gonna miss dinner?”

“Probably,” Math says, with some uncertainty. “Not really sure, but I’ll let you know.”

Math sends a confirmation text to May, so he misses the smile Maddie gives him.

For the first time in a while, Maddie has her family back together, and everything is good. She’s just worried that it won’t last.

________________________________________

May smiles as she gets a text back from, saying that he’s coming tonight and that it looks like Christopher is going to join them.

“Put your phone away,” Katie says quickly, shoving May’s hand as a teacher passes by. “You don’t want to get detention.”

May rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics, but complies, nonetheless.

“So, was that your boy?” Silena, May’s other best friend asks.

“If you mean Math, then yes it was. And for the last time, you are not dating.”

“Yet,” Silena says, and even Katie seems to agree with her.

“You two are awfully close,” Katie adds.

“Yeah, surviving a tsunami together can do that to people.”

Katie and Silena both give her sad glances as she mentions the tsunami, so she decides to just drop it.

Besides, she could never be mad at her friends. After everything that happened two years ago, May couldn’t find it within herself to forgive Georgina.

Which basically meant she had no friends, in the middle of her sophomore year of high school, after she almost overdosed.

That was until Katie and Silena walked up to her on the first day she was back and pulled her into the tightest hug. Sure, May had worked with both girls on some school projects, but she didn't know how much they cared until that day.

Ever since, the three of them have been inseparable.

“Stop reading into everything so much,” May says. “We’re close because we spend a lot of time together. Between everything that happened a month ago, and the fact that we are the only two teenagers in the family unit, it just makes sense. Not romantic, I promise.”

Silena purses her lips like she wants to disagree, but Katie pushes on, ignoring Silena.

“So, is he coming this afternoon?” she asks.

“Yes, he is.”

“Finally,” Silena says. “It’s been a month, and we still haven’t met the guy.”

“He’s just a friend,” May insists.

“That’s what I meant,” Silena says, with mock-innocence. “A month since you’ve been friends.”

May groans as Silena and Katie laugh.

“Christopher will be coming too,” May says, once the two stop laughing. “Apparently he’s out of school today, so Math is babysitting him until Eddie gets off work.”

Katie and Silena both nod, smiles on their faces. They’ve only ever met Christopher once, at an event at the firehouse over the summer, but everyone who meets Christopher falls in love quickly.

“We better get to class,” Katie says, ever the goody two shoes. “We don’t wanna be late.”

“We still have five minutes,” Silena complains

“And?” 

May laughs. “Come on. Let’s get to class before Katie has an aneurysm.”

________________________________________

“Thanks for doing this again Math,” Eddie says. “Sorry about it being this last minute, but a pipe burst in Christopher’s school, so they closed for the day, and Carla can’t come in this last minute, and Abuela couldn’t-”

“Eddie,” Math interrupts. “You’re fine. I’m happy to babysit Christopher. You know I love that kid.”

Eddie smiles down at him. “Yeah, he loves you too. I decided to let him sleep in just today, but wake him up in the next hour, will ya?”

Math nods in agreement.

Eddie ruffles Math’s hair, like he always does, and says, “Ok, I’ll pick you two up from the mall at 7:30. Thanks again Math.”

Math waves to the man as he leaves.

Math wanders around the house, like he always does whenever he’s at the Diaz house.

He loves seeing the smiling faces of everyone from the fire station, and Christopher.

But what always makes Math want chuckle is the sheer number of photos Buck is in.

If it’s a photo with basically anyone in the 118, Buck is there.

If it's a picture of Eddie and Christopher with the extended members of the Diaz family, Buck is there.

If it’s just Eddie and Christopher, Buck is probably also there.

There are so many pictures of Buck, almost as many as Christopher, and it goes to show just how involved Buck is in the Diaz boys’ lives. 

Math always loves seeing his brother smiling in the pictures, happy with the new family he found.

Then Math catches a glimpse of a new picture, right on the mantle. That certainly hadn’t been there last week.

Math almost cries when he sees the photo. He’s not actually sure how Eddie got it.

A few weeks after the Tsunami, Math, Buck, May, and Christopher all took a trip to the aquarium. It was a rough time for all of them, but they conquered their fears and it was a pretty enjoyable outing, nonetheless.

At the end, all four of them took a picture. Math knew that picture was around here somewhere, with all four of them smiling and holding each other close, but that’s not the picture Math is looking at now.

Because the Mantle has a special place in the Diaz household. Each picture is a one-on-one picture of Christopher with a family member, along with a frame with the family member’s name on it.

You have Christopher with Eddie, and with Shannon in the center. And then there’s one with Buck, and Abuela, and his grandparents, and other extended members of the Diaz family. There’s even one of Maddie up there, but no one else from Firefam. This mantle is reserved for blood members of Christopher and obvious exceptions like “Bucky” and “Aunty Maddie”.

But right there, on the edge of the mantle, is a photo of Math and Christopher. Math is holding up, over the water tank, so he can pet a stingray. Christopher was clearly laughing in the photo, and it looks like Math was too.

Under the photo, on the frame, “Uncle Math” is scrawled out in Christopher’s handwriting.

“Math?” a little voice calls out, and Math whips around, only to see a tired Christopher looking up at him. “Are you watching me today?”

Math doesn’t trust his voice not to crack, so instead he just nods, trying to hold his tears in.

“Do you like the picture?” Christopher asks, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“I love it,” Math says, his voice wavering. “When did you put it up here?”

“Last night,” Christopher answers. “Daddy found the picture, and I had already made the frame last week.”

Math’s heart swells, and he can no longer keep the tears at bay.

“Is that ok?” 

Math rushes the boy, pulling him in a tight hug. “It’s perfectly ok.”

“I love you Uncle Math,” Christopher says.

Math lets out a wet laugh. “I love you too Christopher.”

________________________________________

“Do you ever think the power has gone to his head?” Chimney asks the team, after Buck walks away from the group.

The 118 had shown up at City Hall a bit later than they really should have, and Buck was taking every possible opportunity to rub it in their faces.

“You think?” Hen asks sarcastically.

“Maybe he should cool it a bit,” Chimney says.

“Like you are one to say anything Chim,” Eddie says. “After all, we all remember Captain Han.”

“Knock it off,” Bobby says light-heartedly. “Before our Fire Marshall knocks more points off for chatting instead of working.”

“Too late!” Buck sounds out from across the room. “I can hear you guys perfectly.”

“Of course he does,” Hen laughs. “What with that big head of his?”

Buck rolls his eyes, before turning to Chimney. “Where is Math off to today?”

“I don’t know,” Chimney says. “Maybe you should ask Eddie.”

“Christopher’s school got cancelled at the last minute. Math is babysitting. Then they are going to hang out with May and her friends after school, and I’ll pick him up later.”

“Ok, but he’s at my place tomorrow night,” Buck says. “It’s been far too long since I saw my little brother. Everyone else keeps monopolizing him.”

Hen rolls her eyes. “Didn't you two go mini-golfing on your day off?”

“And he spent the night,” Chimney added. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Buck says. “Hey Cap, how do you think Math meeting May’s friends is going to go?”

Bobby laughs at the blatant change of subject. “Fine probably. Silena and Katie were getting a bit anxious about meeting Math after a month, but Christopher being there will definitely help.”

“Wait, he hasn’t met May’s friends yet?” Hen asks. “It’s been a month now, and those two are hardly ever apart. No wonder her friends were getting anxious.”

“I’m just glad we’ve finally gotten Math and May to sleep for a full week without needing each other,” Bobby says. “It really helps Athena to have May under her roof.”

“Well, if she would just let Math sleepover-” Chimney starts to say.

Bobby, Buck, Hen, and Eddie all laugh at Chimney, interrupting him.

It’s no secret that the relationship between Athena and Math isn’t the best. Sure, neither is openly hostile, but Athena is starting to see Math as an intrusion, and Math responds to any snide comments in kind.

So essentially, everyone is waiting for the top to blow. And of course, they’ve bet on when it’s gonna happen.

(Hen thinks Athena and Math are gonna finally get over themselves by Halloween, but no one else believes her.)

“Yeah, that is a bit far-fetched,” Chimney says. “But even if they are sleeping in separate beds, they aren’t really separate.”

“True,” Eddie says. “How many nights in a row have the two facetimed before bed?”

“I don’t even know. Math doesn’t sleep well without it, unless Buck or Christopher are around.”

“Speaking of Christopher,” Buck says, once again changing the subject, “How did the picture frame turn out?”

Eddie smiles at Buck, as the rest of the 118 looks on in confusion.

“Really great,” Eddie answers. “I actually put it out before Math came over, so he’s probably seen it by now.”

“Oh man,” Buck laughs. “He’s gonna be bawling, believe me.”

“Well, you certainly were,” Eddie teases.

“Hey,” Buck cries out indignantly. “It was a touching moment, all right?”

“I’m so lost,” Hen says. “What are we talking about?”

“Math went up on the mantle,” Eddie explains. “Hand-made picture frame that says, ‘Uncle Math’ with a photo of the two of them at the Aquarium.”

“That trip was worth it for that picture alone,” Buck says, with the biggest smile on his face.

“Wait, he’s on the mantle now?” Bobby asks. “Well, May is gonna be jealous.”

“Um, I’m jealous,” Chimney says with mock-hurt. “I’ve clearly been here longer.”

“It’s part of the Buckley charm,” Buck teases. “We get up on the mantle.”

“I wanna deny that, but the fact that all three of you are up there speaks for itself,” Hen says.

Eddie is about to say something, when a series of screams start coming from the staircase.

Just as the 118 and Buck reach the staircase, they watch the people collapse like dominos.

“Never a dull day,” Hen grimaces. “Even during a fire drill.”

Buck and Eddie both laugh.

________________________________________

Christopher and Math spend the rest of the morning coloring while one of the boys tv shows plays in the background.

“I wish Harry and Denny were out today too,” Christopher says glumly.

“Oh, so I’m not interesting enough for you,” Math says, with mock-hurt.

Christopher giggles at him. “No, you’re not.”

Math gasps in a very exaggerated manner, placing his hand over his heart. “You wound me Christopher.”

Christopher laughs, and only stops when Math hears a knock on the door.

Math looks at the clock, surprised to see that it is almost noon already.

“Come on Christopher, that should be Josh.”

Christopher nods, grabbing his crutches and following after Math.

“Hey Buck Jr.,” Josh greets as the pair reach the door. “Are you ready for your appointment?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Math says somewhat glumly. “Ready to get it over at least.”

Josh frowns at the disinterest in Math’s face but doesn’t comment. 

“I hope you guys haven’t eaten yet, because I’m starving. If we hurry, we’ll have just enough time to pick up some food before your appointment.”

“Can I choose where we eat?” Christopher asks.

Math glances up at Josh. “One of these days we are going to have to learn how to say no to him.”

“Please Uncle Math,” Christopher says, with a smile on his face. 

Josh laughs. “But not today, I’m guessing.”

________________________________________

Athena is just pulling up to Michael’s office when she gets a text from May.

May tries to keep the displeasure off her face as she walks into her ex-husband’s office, but Michael sees right through it. 

He was married to her for almost 20 years after all. And is still one of her closest friends.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asks. “Bad call?”

“Nope,” Athena says dismissively. “Everything’s fine. Are you ready for lunch?”

Michael nods, turning off his work computer and walking out with Athena. 

When they were married, they always made sure to have lunch together at least once every two weeks. After everything had happened, and things started to settle down, the two decided to keep the tradition.

Besides, it gave time to discuss the kids without anyone else around.

“So, May is going out with Silena and Katie today. And she’s introducing Math,” Michael says, as the two enter the diner they always eat at.

“That she is,” Athena says, a sour look on her face.

Michael sighs. “Ok, I’m already tired of beating around the bush. Why don’t you like Math?”

“Matthew is a fine young man,” Athena says. 

“Well, then tell that to your face, because it is clearly not on the same page.”

Athena glares at him, but Michael just pushes past it, not fazed by her glare after so long.

Well, he’s not fazed most of the time.

“He’s a good kid,” Athena says.

“But you don’t like him.”

“I don’t dislike him.”

“I never said you did,” Michael says. “I just said you don’t like him.”

Athena nods slightly. “I will agree with the belief that he is not my favorite person right now.”

“Why don’t you like him?” Michael asks. “He’s a good kid. Bright, and clearly dedicated to whatever he sets his mind too, if him moving to L.A. by himself is any indication. Harry, Christopher, and Denny love him. Hen and Karen treat him like their little brother. Chimney and Eddie are both ready to adopt him. Even Bobby respects the kid. And then there’s the two undeniable facts that he’s Buck and Maddie’s little brother, and he saved our daughter’s life.”

“And now he’s taking her away from us,” Athena says suddenly. “For the last month, she’s spent half the nights sleeping in his bed, and even when she sleeps at home, the two facetime until they fall asleep.”

“Because she needs it,” Michael says. “What she went through, what they went through together, we can’t understand it. And we can’t help her, not completely. But Math can help her. So, it’s our job to let him.”

“I feel like I’m losing her again,” Athena says. “I can’t lose her Michael. I just can’t.”

“She’s still here Athena,” Michael says, laying his hand on top of hers in a supportive gesture. 

“She just has someone else in her life too. We always knew this day would come. It’s our job to protect her, but it’s also our job to let her live her own life.”

Athena nods. “I still don’t like him. He’s far too snarky for his own good.”

Michael laughs. “He certainly is.”

________________________________________

“Shouldn’t you wait until after the ambulance is moving to chase it?” Hen asks the lawyer, after he gives his card to the man who just suffered from a stroke.

“Hey, what can I say, it’s part of my job?”

Hen rolls her eyes and walks over to the rest of the 118. 

“Who was that guy?” Eddie asks.

“Chase Mackey,” Chimney answers. “Lawyer. A well respected one, somehow, considering his client recruitment practices.”

“He’s a piece of work,” Bobby says. “Been trying to sue the city for years now.”

“Has he succeeded?” Eddie asks.

“Never had a strong enough case,” Bobby answers. “Always falls apart. I should probably warn Buck. He was the Fire Marshall on the scene, so Mackey is gonna speak with him. And probably sooner rather than later.”

“God, lawyers can be such a pain,” Hen says.

Chimney and Eddie both nod in agreement.

________________________________________

Math blurs through his bi-weekly low vision rehab session. Dr. Whitaker praises his progress, but warns him, once again, that such speedy progress can be a double edge sword.

“So, no incidents since our last appointment?”

Math gets a sheepish look on his face. “Well…”

“Math,” Dr. Whitaker says. “I can only help you if you tell me the truth.”

“I keep dropping my shampoo bottle,” Math says, frustration clear in his voice. “Most of the time, when I’m with other people, I’m able to keep control, but in the mornings it’s a lot harder.”

Dr. Whitaker gestures for him to continue.

“Like, I keep missing when I move to turn my alarm clock, or I run into my dresser. After I’m fully awake, I’m usually better, and I’m glad no one else is around to see it, but it’s still so embarrassing.”

“Math, there is no need to feel embarrassed.”

“But I keep messing up,” Math says. “I keep making mistakes and I’m afraid I’m gonna make more when other people are around. I saw the look on Eddie’s and Carla’s faces when I dropped the orange juice at his house, and I was mortified. There I was, humiliating myself in front of people I barely knew.”

“And it will happen again,” Dr. Whitaker says. “You will mess up somehow, and it will be because you are adjusting. You are making a lot of progress, but it takes time to adjust to something like this. In fact, making such speedy progress, like you are, just leads you more vulnerable to these moments. It’s not a bad thing, but it’s something you should be prepared for.”

“I just don’t want to be a nuisance,” Math whines. “I’m already new with all these people, even Buck and Maddie when you think about it, and I can’t keep making mistakes or-”

“Math, would any of these people judge someone for making a mistake because they have an injury. Like May for example. Would they judge her because she accidently tripped someone with her crutches?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then why on earth would you think they would judge you? You suffered an injury, with long-lasting consequences. Anyone who gets mad at you for recovering, and any bumps along the way, is not worthy of being in your life?”

The rest of the appointment goes smoothly, and soon Math is leaving the appointment, just in time for Josh to drop Christopher and Math off at the mall.

“Hey,” Josh greets. “How did it go?”

“Fine,” Math says. “Good even. Same as usual, I guess.”

“Did she say anything about when you could take off the eyepatch? Surely you’ve healed enough by now.”

Math freezes slightly but plays it off. “Yeah, she said another few weeks. Just in case, you know?

Josh nods. “Better to not take any chances.”

Math lets out a sigh of relief when Josh turns around.

________________________________________

“So, speaking of siblings, where is May tonight?” Karen asks Athena.

Hen and Karen had brought Denny over to play with Harry, and to share a glass of wine with Athena.

Of course, then the two wives had spent almost an hour discussing the benefits and detriments of having another child with Hen’s best friend, because who else were they going to talk besides Athena

Certainly not any of the men in the family. No thank you.

And Maddie had a very romanticized view of siblings, which both Hen and Karen take with a grain of salt. For one, the Buckley siblings hadn’t actually spent that much time in the same household, given the age difference between the three of them. Secondly, Math and Buck were angels as far as Karen and Hen were concerned.

So, they talked to Athena.

“She’s out with some friends,” Athena says.

“She’s introducing them to Math,” Hen adds. “I think Christopher is with him, since Math had to babysit him today.”

“Like Math is upset about it,” Karen says. “He loves that kid. All the Buckleys do.”

“Did you hear he made it up on Christopher’s mantle?” Hen asks.

Athena frowns. “Really? That fast? Christopher has only known him for a month.”

“It’s not that surprising,” Karen says. “I mean, Math practically saved Christopher’s life on the day the two met and has spent a lot of time with the boy ever since. The real question is how long before Chimney and Eddie fight it out for adoption rights for Math?”

Hen snorts. “Please, Maddie will crush them.”

“Obviously, but I still wanna see who comes in second place.”

“I don’t understand why we are all so enamored with the boy,” Athena says. “We act like he’s been here for years, but it’s barely been a month.”

“Yeah, but he went through the tsunami with Buck, May, and Christopher. We’re all pretty sure he saved Christopher’s life that day, and we know he saved May’s,” Hen says.

“Plus, he’s Maddie and Buck’s little brother,” Karen adds. “That’s good enough in my book. I mean, he literally has references and credentials.”

“Yeah, but Buck and Maddie barely ever talked about him before he showed up on Maddie’s doorstep.”

Karen nods in agreement. “Yeah, that is a bit strange.”

“I think that’s just because of their parent’s,” Hen says. “Notice how none of them talk about their parents? But it’s not really our business anyways.”

“If he’s getting close to my daughter, then it’s my business.”

“He and Math are just friends,” Hen says.

Athena gives Hen an incredulous look.

Hen snorts. “Please, Buck has shown an incredible aptitude for ignoring the people right in front of him, and so far, that is holding true for Math as well. You have nothing to worry about, for now at least. Besides, is it really that bad for May to be with someone who was literally willing to die for her.”

“She’s too young for that kind of relationship,” Athena says.

Athena won’t let her daughter get hurt like she did.

She won’t let May fall for someone like Emmett. A hero who inevitably gets taken too soon.

May won’t suffer like she did, not if she can help it.

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide,” Hen says.

Athena purses her lips but doesn’t voice her disagreements.

Not worth wasting her breath trying to convince someone who won’t listen to her. Besides,  
Athena Grant will protect her daughter, no matter what.

________________________________________

May is sitting with Katie and Silena in the food court, waiting for Math is Christopher to come.

“So, he’s gonna be here in a few minutes?” Silena asks.

“Yeah, there was just some traffic coming back from his appointment.”

“You sure he isn’t backing out because he’s scared of meeting your friends?” Silena says. “After all, meeting your girlfriend’s best friends is a big step.”

Katie rolls her eyes at Silena’s antics.

May isn’t nearly as polite. 

“How is Beck doing?” May asks Silena. “Maybe I should’ve invited him.”

Katie giggles as Silena gapes at May. 

“That is not the same thing!”

“Good one May,” Katie says, high fiving the girl. “You deserved that Silena.”

Silena fumes but doesn’t say anything else.

May looks down at her phone when it buzzes. “He says he’s here. Help me look for him.”

“How are we supposed to help you find him?” Silena asks. “We haven’t met him yet.”

Katie snorts, before freezing. “Um, I think I found him.”

Silena looks to where Katie is looking and whistles. “Damn.”

May rolls her eyes but can’t help but feel her the air in her lungs suddenly disappear for a brief second.

Math is wearing a plain t-shirt, over a flannel with a pair of jeans. It’s nothing spectacular, but it works.

His hair is unkempt, somewhere between messy and bedhead, but May can’t help but remember what his hair feels like between her fingers, and that is not what she needs to be thinking about now.

And then there’s that eyepatch. Under no circumstances should that work, but black fabric wrapped around his head, and the faint scars peeking out from under the covering gives him a slightly dangerous look, and May hates herself for thinking that, because she knows how he get those scars and that eyepatch, but she can’t help it.

And then there’s the Christopher factor, where anyone holding the boy is automatically ten times more attractive, and that’s just a fact of life. Math is carrying Christopher’s crutches in one hand and supporting the boy with his other hand.

May is glad that it’s relatively easy to hide her blushing, or else Silena would never let her live it down.

Well, maybe not. Because Silena and Katie are both entranced by Math as he walks towards them.

“I am in a perfectly happy relationship,” Katie says. “Perfectly happy. And he’s practically dating May.”

“Hey!”

“He almost looks as good as Beck,” Silena says, biting her bottom lip. “God, I remember meeting both Maddie and Buck, but it seems like the Buckley genes persevered yet again.”

May pushes down the twinge of jealousy she feels, as Math reaches them.

Math smiles at her, as he sets Christopher down.

“May!” Christopher greets, walking over to her. Math passes her the boy’s crutches, after the boy crawls into her lap.

May smiles down at the boy.

“Hey,” Math says to May, before turning to Silena and Katie. “You two must be May’s friends. I’m Matthew Buckley, but please just call me Math.”

“Nice to meet you,” Katie says, snapping out of stupor, and shaking Math’s hand. “I’m Katie Gardner.”

“Silena Beauregard. Nice to meet you.”

Math smiles at the two of them, taking the seat next to May, and across from Katie.

“So, how did your appointment go?”

“Fine,” Math shrugs. “The usual. How was school for you three?”

“So boring,” Silena complains. “You are so lucky you don’t have to go anymore.”

Math laughs. “Yeah, but I already did my time.”

“Please,” May says, rolling her eyes. “You skipped a grade.”

“The third grade,” Math defends. “I still did all the hard ones.”

“Still.”

“So, May here says that you are taking a gap year,” Katie says. “What’s that like?”

“Well, mines probably a bit different than most, given how it began, but it’s interesting,” Math says. “I wake up every day, having absolutely no clue what I’m going to be doing that day, just knowing I’m going to be doing something.”

“That’s just because of our family,” May says. “They are purposely keeping you busy.”

Christopher nods in agreement. “Daddy says they are trying to help you adjust.”

“Yeah and get free babysitting.”

“That too,” Christopher says, causing everyone to laugh.

“So, what’s exactly the plan here girls?” Math asks. “I assume I’m just acting as a pack mule as we go from store to store, which is fine by me. Gives me time with Christopher.”

Katie, Silena, and May all share evil looks.

“Well, not exactly,” Katie says.

________________________________________

Maddie laughs at Chimney, as the two are finishing up their dinner.

“What?” Chimney asks. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, it’s you,” Maddie giggles. “Making fun of Buck for letting the power go to his head.”

“He totally is though,” Chimney exclaims. “I mean, I love the guy, but he’s a totally different person when he’s in a position of power.”

“Ok Captain Han,” Maddie teases.

“God, why does everyone bring that up?” Chimney asks, as he and Maddie start to clear the table.

“Because it’s relevant,” Maddie says, right before he trips over one of Math’s shoes, and her plate smashes into the ground.

For Chimney, no time passes, but for Maddie …

“Maddie?” Chimney asks his girlfriend, coming closer to her. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I just gotta go,” Maddie says. “I didn't realize how late it was.”

“Go where?” Chimney asks. “You live here?”

“I have to see Buck,” Maddie says. “I promised him I would help him decorate his apartment. It’s about time, right?”

“Ok,” Chimney says, clearly worried about her. “Do you want me to drive you?”

“No no,” Maddie says. “I’ll be fine. You stay here. I’ll be back later.”

“But Maddie-”

Maddie rushes out the door, leaving Chimney standing alone in their apartment.

The apartment hadn't felt this empty for a while now, Chimney thinks, as he starts to clean up the broken plate.

________________________________________

“This is not what I was expecting when you invited me to meet your friends at the mall,” Math groans to May as they walk out of another store.

Katie, Silena, and Christopher trail behind the pair, as they all head to the food court to grab some dinner and relax after the shopping trip.

“What exactly were you expecting?” May asks.

“To act as a pack mule as you three shopped,” Math exclaims. “Not to be dragged to every store in the mall and buy whole new outfits.”

“You needed them,” May says. “You hardly have any clothes. You have what, three whole outfits?”

“Five,” Math grumbles.

“Exactly,” May says. “You needed new clothes, I trust no one else in our family to help you get them.”

“Maddie would have done fine,” Math says.

“She would have, but she’s not your age Math. Silena, Katie, and I. And we are all fashionable.”

“Well, they both are at least,” Math says.

May lightly whacks his shoulder. “Rude.”

Math smirks at her.

“Stop flirting you too,” Katie barks at the pair. “We have to decide where to eat.”

“Yeah, stop flirting,” Christopher repeats.

Math rolls his eyes, and May averts her eyes from his. 

“Fine,” Math says. “Christopher, where are we eating?”

“Burger king!” Christopher says.

“Why does he get to choose?” Silena asks.

“I would let you choose,” Math says. “I really would, but we all know no one can say no to Christopher.”

Silena pouts, and May remembers that she was eyeing the Panda Express when they were sitting at the food court earlier. “Why don’t you go with Christopher to Burger King, and Silena and I will go to Panda Express?”

Silena smiles at her friend.

Math nods in agreement and turns to Katie. “So, where are you going Katie?”

“I’ll join you,” Katie says to Math. “I could use some fries.”

“Ok,” Math says, before turning back to May. “We’ll probably get through the line first, so I’ll text you when we have seats.”

May nods and walks off with Silena.

Silena barely waits until the two get in line, before starting to interrogate May.

“So, Math is a great guy,” Silena says.

“Yeah, he is,” May agrees.

“And?” Silena asks.

“And what?” May asks. “He is a great guy.”

“Who spent the whole day flirting with you?”

May scoffs. “He did not.”

“He totally did. He couldn’t stop looking at you, and he hardly even complained when you were nearby.”

“Really?”

“You should totally hit that,” Silena says.

“Silena!” May exclaims.

“I mean hit that as in date him,” Silena says. “Obviously.”

“Yeah, obviously,” May says sarcastically.

“I’m being serious. I mean, he’s totally drool worthy, but he’s also totally boyfriend material. I mean, a guy who gets dragged on a shopping trip with only minimal complaints, who treats both Katie and I like princesses and you like a queen, and let's not even forget how good he is with Christopher. Totally boyfriend material. Even if that eyepatch with that hair did make me feel things.”

May shoots a glare at Silena.

“Hey, don’t get jealous. I’m a full supporter of the girl code, and besides, he’s not as good as Beck.”

May laughs as she thinks about the huge crush Silena has on Beck. Those two are somehow more obvious than Buck and Eddie.

“I’m just saying,” Silena says. “He’s totally boyfriend material. But he’s good friend material too. Katie and I won’t mind if he starts coming around more often.”

“At least Katie has the decency to not interrogate me,” May says, as the line moves.

Silena snorts. “Please, Katie went with Math so she could interrogate him.”

________________________________________

“So, you and May are close,” Katie says to Math, as the two of them and Christopher wait for their food.

“Was that a question or a statement?” Math asks.

“A statement.”

“Oh. Well … I don’t exactly know what to say to that then.”

Katie laughs, before getting a more serious look on her face. “Look, Silena and I are gonna tease you whenever you are around, but I just want you to know how thankful we both are, for what you did that day.”

Math almost flinches as the memories of the tsunami fly back, but Christopher is by his side, so he steadies himself.

“It was nothing,” he says.

“Liar,” Christopher says, poking Math as he walks next to the boy. “You saved us Uncle Math.”

“Ok Christopher,” Math says placatingly. “I guess maybe I did.”

“You did,” Katie says. “And both Silena and I really are thankful.”

“But not thankful enough to not tease me, I suppose,” Math guesses.

“Oh yeah, definitely not that thankful. I don’t think we are that thankful for anyone. Besides, I think teasing is a sign of affection more than anything.”

Math smiles as he thinks of Buck, Maddie, Chimney, and Christopher. “Yeah, I think you are right.”

The three sit down to eat, and Math and Katie spend the next several minutes discussing the fact that they both watch the tv show, The 100.

“So, you ship Bellarke too?” Katie asks.

“Totally,” Math says. “Don’t get me wrong, Clexa was cute, but Bellarke has so much history.”

“Thank you,” Katie says. “I loved Lexa, I really did, but no one has chemistry like Clarke and Bellamy.”

“Definitely. I mean, I love Clarke, and I’m glad they are portraying her as the bisexual queen she is, but being bisexual means she can end up with a man too, ya know?”

Katie nods in agreement, as Silena and May sit down at the table.

Silena sits down next to Katie, and May squeezes into the booth next to Christopher, who is sitting next to Math.

Silena joins in the conversation, in complete agreement with Katie and Math, and soon the trio have bullied May into agreeing to at least watch the first episode with them this weekend (but they really mean the first season).

“Uncle Math,” Christopher says. “Can I finish your fries?”

Math easily pushes his fries towards the boy, knowing that giving him the few that are left won’t hurt. And he’s full anyway.

“Uncle Math?” May asks. “That’s new.”

“I even made the mantle,” Math says smugly.

May glares at him, before turning to Christopher. “Do you want the rest of my rice Christopher?”

“No thank you,” Christopher says.

Katie and Silena both laugh at the scandalized look on May’s face.

“Don’t worry May,” Math says. “I’m sure you’ll make the mantle one day too.”

“Shove a sock in it Math,” May says to the youngest Buckley.

Christopher laughs.

________________________________________

“Maddie?” Buck asks, as he opens his front door. “What’s going on? Why are you here?”

“What, I can’t say hi to my little brother?” Maddie says, hugging Buck.

Buck notices how tightly Maddie is hugging him and hugs her just as tightly in return. He starts to move them into his living room and closes the door behind them.

“Maddie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Buck,” Maddie says. “I’m fine.”

“Maddie,” Buck pleads. “You can tell me.”

Maddie sighs. “I dropped a plate at Chimney’s apartment-”

“Your apartment,” Buck corrects.

“Our apartment,” Maddie corrects. “And I guess I just had a little freak out. I hope it’s ok that I’m here.”

“Of course, it’s ok Maddie,” Buck says, pulling them both onto the couch. “Was Math there?”

“No, he’s still out with Christopher, May, and her friends.”

Buck nods. “Well, you are always welcome here. You know that right.”

Maddie nods.

“But you know Chimney would never hurt you, right?”

“I know that,” Maddie says. “I know Chimney isn’t like that, but …”

“But what?” Buck asks.

“I think it’s because Math is back,” Maddie says.

Buck gives his sister a confused look.

“Well, before it was just me, and I knew I could defend myself. Even my subconscious knew that, after everything I went through with Doug, I could survive anything with Chimney, but it’s different now. Math is back, and I feel like I have to protect him, even from things that won’t hurt him. I can’t let everyone hurt him. And I guess the plate breaking brought all that to the surface. I’m just glad Math wasn’t there to see me make a fool of myself.”

“Maddie,” Buck almost whines. “Chimney loves you so much. And he loves Math too. There is no way that he would hurt either of you.”

“I know that,” Maddie says. “But it’s like sometimes my brain is playing tricks on me.”

Buck nods in understanding, because he does understand. He still gets nightmares from everything that has happened in the last few months.

Sometimes he can’t fall asleep without talking to May, Math, or Christopher first. And some nights, he’ll still wake up screaming for one of them. 

Nightmares of losing Christopher, and of never finding Math.

The brain can be so cruel sometimes.

“It’s ok Maddie, we’ll get through it.”

Maddie nods, before blatantly changing the subject. “So how was your day?”

Buck almost wants to protest the obvious avoidance tactic, but he lets it slide, for her sake. Right now, she needs to take her mind off what just happened.

“Well, I just got an interesting phone call,” Buck says. “Looks like I have to go speak to a lawyer tomorrow about an incident at the City Hall during the fire drill.”

“Are they worried about getting sued?” Maddie asks.

“Not really,” Buck says. “It was a pretty unavoidable accident, and the city isn’t at fault, but I have to go in anyways, to stop this guy from fishing from more.”

“Are you going to be ok?”

“I’ll be fine,” Buck says. “It’s just a quick meeting with a lawyer on a case with no real threat on the city’s part. What’s the worst that can happen?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a warning this chapter is a bit rough. We're finally getting into the law-suit arc, and it isn't pretty. And I'm not going to lie and say it gets better immediately, because it's going to get worse before it gets better. Much worse. But there's a reason for all the angst, I promise. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone is excited for the season finale on Monday as I am!

Eddie wakes up with a struggle, as Christopher calls for him.

“Christopher!” Eddie shouts, as he runs towards his son. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong buddy?”

“She was drowning,” Christopher cries out.

“I’m here buddy,” Eddie says, pulling Christopher into a tight hug. “You’re safe buddy. You’re safe.”

“Can we call Buck?” Christopher asks, after a few minutes.

Eddie smiles at Christopher, pulling out his phone and calling his best friend. 

“Eddie?” Buck asks, as he answers the phone. “Is it Christopher?”

“Yeah. Can you talk to him till he falls asleep?” Eddie says, picking up his son and bringing him into his room.

“Of course, I can. Do I need to come over there, or is a phone call enough?”

Eddie looks down at Christopher. He’s still obviously distraught but spending most of the day with Math has probably calmed the worst of the nightmare already. “Phone is fine. Thanks Buck.”

“Well, I just finished reading a book about the founding of California. Why don’t I talk about that for a little while? That should get you both to sleep.”

Eddie and Christopher both laugh. Buck has been an avid reader ever since he’s been on leave, and his book choices are rather interesting at times. 

Eddie wasn’t quite sure what kind of books he thought Buck would enjoy, but he certainly didn't expect him to be a history buff.

Buck spends the next half hour telling the Diaz boys everything he can remember from his book. Right after Buck reaches the conclusion of the first governor’s term, Eddie notices that Christopher is asleep.

“He’s asleep Buck,” Eddie says.

“Was it the drowning woman again?” Buck asks. 

Christopher had been having the same recurring nightmare for the past week or so. Eddie had mentioned it to Buck and asked if Christopher could have seen something what’s in his nightmares during the tsunami.

“Yeah, it was.”

“Did you ask Math if Christopher could have seen anything?” Buck asks. “I know Math mentioned seeing a few dead bodies, but I think he kept that from Christopher. Still, it’s better to ask and be sure.”

Eddie hums in agreement. “I was going to talk to him today, but he looked so exhausted after his trip to the mall with May and her friends, that I didn't want to bother him.”

“Probably for the best,” Buck says. “Math can get cranky when he’s tired.”

“Yeah that, and I didn't want to do anything to stop him from being tired, ya know? He’s been having such a hard time falling asleep.”

The unspoken, compared to the rest of you, hangs in the air.

May, Christopher, and Buck have all been having nightmares ever since the tsunami. It’s very common for calls to be exchanged between the three of them at this time of night, after waking up from a particularly bad one. However, even with their nightmares, it is not difficult for three to fall asleep (or in Buck’s case, not anymore difficult than before).

Math, on the other hand, is handling it very differently. He almost seems to fight off falling asleep until he practically passes out from exhaustion. So far, no one has reported any nightmares on his part. Or at least, not any nightmares related to the tsunami. He’s just been fighting falling asleep each night. So, unless it’s an emergency, Math is not bothered at any time after 11 pm.

“Thank you, Eddie,” Buck says. “I’ve got Math tomorrow, so why don’t I drop by the station, and you can talk to Math?”

“You don’t have to Buck.”

“I want to. I want to help Eddie, so let me help.”

“Ok,” Eddie relents. “That would be great.”

“Yay!” Buck says sleepily, before letting a big yawn.

“Go to sleep Buck,” Eddie says. “Call me if you need anything.”

“You too,” Buck responds drowsily. “Goodnight Eddie.”

“Goodnight Buck.”

________________________________________

“I just don’t know what to tell her,” Chimney says. “Do I say, ‘Hey Maddie, I’m nothing like your ex-husband, and I promise I won’t hurt you’?”

“Probably not the best approach,” Hen says, as everyone puts on their uniforms. “I mean, maybe just have a conversation with her.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Chimney asks. “She’s using her brothers to avoid me. And I can’t exactly blame her.”

“I’ll just invite Math and Buck over later, if that’s what you are worried about. Besides, isn’t Math with Buck all day today?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, he is.”

“Perfect opportunity,” Eddie says.

“I don’t want to scare her though. I just wish I knew what caused this resurgence.”

Lena lets out a little cough from the other side of the locker room, and everyone turns to face her. 

“Something to add Lena?” Hen asks.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Lena says.

“It’s not a problem,” Eddie says. “We’re a family here at the 118. There’s no intruding.”

“Besides, if you know what I’m missing, then please, tell me,” Chimney says, a bit desperately. “Please.”

“Well, I’m not saying anything for certain,” Lena says. “But do you think her recent change could be because of Math?”

“I don’t like what you're implying,” Eddie says defensively. “Math is a good kid.”

“Chill Diaz,” Lena says, rolling her eyes. “I don’t mean like that.”

“Just hear her out Eddie,” Hen says.

“Go ahead Lena,” Chimney says, with a slightly sour look on his face, but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Well, from what I know from all of you, Math is Maddie’s kid brother. That means she’s automatically protective of him. Couple that with the tsunami, his injury, how long they were apart, and probably a thousand other things because it sounds like both of them have had it rough, and you have a very stressed out Maddie. She’s probably just more concerned now, because you aren’t just a part of her life now Chimney, you are a part of Math’s life too. Her kid brother who she practically treats like her son, if what I hear from you guys is true. Of course, she’s going to be a bit more reactionary and defensive.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense,” Hen says.

“I would never hurt Math,” Chimney says. “I love that kid.”

“I never said you would,” Lena says. “And Maddie probably knows that too. But she survived something traumatic, and she’s afraid of history repeating itself. Except it’s even worse now because she thinks Math would get hurt too.”

“So, what do I do?” Chimney asks. 

“Just talk to her,” Lena says. “Be supportive. Be patient. Be there for her. That’s all you can do.”

Chimney nods. “Thanks Lena.”

Lena gives the man a cautious smile. “No problem Chimney.”

Before anyone can say anything else, Buck’s voice sounds out throughout the firehouse.

“Yo, anyone here?” Buck shouts out.

“Evan, you idiot,” Math complains, trailing behind his older brother. “People are working.”

“Little brother, you have a lot to learn if you think people actually work here.”

“I resent that,” Chimney complains.

“Of course, you do,” Hen teases.

“Hey Math,” Eddie says. “Thanks for stopping by. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?”

Math gives Eddie a confused look, but nods.

Buck watches the two walk off but doesn’t think anything about it. He already knew what they were going to talk about, since he brought Math here specifically so he and Eddie could talk.

“So, what’s up with you two?” Buck asks Hen and Chimney. “I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in forever. I mean, even Math sees you guys more than me now.”

“Well, he does live with me Buck,” Chimney says.

“Yeah, but you know what I mean. We never really hang out anymore unless everyone’s around.”

“It’s been busy around here,” Hen says. “Keeping up with all the calls, and with our best and most idiotic fire fighter on leave, we all have to pick up the slack.”

Buck laughs, before noticing Lena leave the locker room as well.

“Are you sure about that?” Buck asks. “Looks like you’ve got everything covered.”

“It’s not a big deal Buck,” Chimney says. “Her station was in the flood zone, and she’s just filling in for you while you are out on leave. Or until her station gets back up and running.”

“And how long will that be?”

“Buck,” Hen says.

“So, the Fire Marshall decided to drop off the report in person?” Bobby teases, as he walks over to the group. “I’m guessing that means we failed.”

“No,” Buck says, a bit more strained than usual, but a placating smile still on his face. “You guys passed. Apparently, if you get a little fancy with the math, almost anyone can pass, even you guys. Thank the youngest Buckley over there for being a math genius. Comes with the name I guess.”

Bobby groans at the pun, but Chimney and Hen don’t react at all.

“Well, thank him for me, when he escapes from Eddie,” Bobby laughs.

“Hey, on another note, did any of you get a call from that lawyer, Chase Mackey?”

“The ambulance chaser?” Hen asks.

“He wants to talk about the ‘building violations’. I have a meeting with him today. Somebody might be suing.”

Math and Eddie walk back over, finishing up their conversation.

“Hey Diaz!” Lena calls out from the workout room. “I need a spot.”

“Gotta go,” Eddie says, ruffling Math’s hair, and patting Buck on the back. “See you two later.”

Math waves him off, but Buck doesn’t react to Eddie at all.

“Who’s she?” Math asks. “I don’t remember her from that firehouse party you guys dragged me too.” 

Chimney and Hen take the opportunity to quickly flee, with Chimney squeezing Math’s shoulder lightly as he passes by.

“She’s Lena Bosko,” Bobby answers. “Her station was smack in the middle of the flood zone. I brought her here to shore up crew shortages.”

“She’s Eddie’s friend too,” Buck says, with a sour look on his face.

“You replaced him?” Math asks, an incredulous look on his face. “How could you do that?”

“What no,” Bobby says. “I didn't replace Buck.”

“Then what’s that?” Buck says, pointing to his locker, where “Bosko” is taped over his own name.

Math glares at Bobby. “Did you bring her here yourself, or was she assigned her by the chief?”

“I brought her here, but it hardly matters. She’s just filling in temporarily.”

“How long does it take to rebuild a fire station?” Math asks. “136 was directly in the flood path. It had to be demolished. That doesn’t get rebuilt overnight, or even in a few months.”

“Buck, Math, relax,” Bobby says. “Buck, I promise you, you will have a place here when you are ready.”

“I’m ready now Cap,” Buck says. 

Math just watches the scene with a frown on his face.

“Buck, listen to me-” Bobby says, right as the alarms start to sound. “Look I have to go; we’ll talk about this soon.”

Math stares intensely at the scene in front of him, as the 118, minus Buck, race to the trucks and leave the firehouse.

Buck looks almost close to tears as they leave, wanting so desperately to join them, and not fully understanding why he can’t.

He’s been cleared. Sure, the blood thinners are a possible complication, but so was the medication Chimney had to take after his car crash two years ago.

“Come on,” Buck says after a few minutes of staring at the empty firehouse. “Let’s go.”

“Just give me a second,” Math says, walking over to the locker’s and ripping the “Bosko” name tag taped over Buckley. He throws it in the trash, with probably a bit more force than necessary. “Now we can go.”

Buck gives Math a faint smile.

“Hey,” Math says. “It’s my name too. No way I’m gonna let someone tape over it. Especially not when you earned your spot.”

“Thank you.”

________________________________________

“So, his appointment went well yesterday?” Maddie asks Josh, as the pair walk back to their stations. “Because I know he doesn’t like them much and I’m just wor-”

“Maddie,” Josh interrupts. “Everything went fine. Good even. He was in a great mood for most of the day. Probably because of Christopher if I’m being honest. Getting on the Diaz mantle really lifted his spirits.”

“He made it on the mantle?” Maddie asks. 

“Yeah, I thought you knew. Eddie said that you were the one to give him the photo from the aquarium.”

“I gave him the photo, but I thought it was just for the regular collection, not the mantle,” Maddie says. “Christopher certainly made that decision quickly. I only got on the mantle two months ago.”

Josh shrugs. “It makes sense. Christopher and Math have really bonded for the last month.”

Maddie nods in agreement.

“Maddie,” Josh asks, a look of concern on his face. “Is everything alright? Usually you are the first one to know about stuff like this.”

Maddie sighs. “I spent last night at Buck’s. Left my cell phone at the apartment and everything. I haven’t even spoken to Math since yesterday.”

“And Chimney?”

Maddie just nods, indicating she hasn’t spoken to him either.

“If you need to talk about anythi-”

“Maybe later Josh,” Maddie says. “We should get back to work.”

Josh looks like he wants to argue, but Maddie’s station starts to ring, so he lets it go. For now.

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Maddie says into the line.

When no one answers her after a few seconds, Maddie asks, “Hello? 9-1-1, are you there?”

“I’m here,” a shaky female voice answers.

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

“I-I, I think I might be-”

“Are you injured?”

“No,” the voice cries. “No, not really. I just-”

“Babe,” another, deeper male voice calls out. “Who the hell are you on the phone with?”

“I’m sorry,” the female voice says, much firmer now. “You’ve got the wrong number.”

The line disconnects.

Maddie lets out a frustrated sigh. 

She pulls up a list of the call history from that phone number, pulling down a long list of similarly short calls from the same number in the last couple of months.

Maddie takes a shaky breath and decides to redial the number.

The call connects, but this time it is the man from the latter half of the phone call.

As soon as he answers the phone, it’s like Maddie’s heart sinks to her stomach. She can barely hear the man’s voice over the sound of the blood pumping in her head. 

It feels just like last night, when the plate shattered. She can almost hear her own scream. She can almost imagine Math’s scream and Buck’s too. 

Maddie starts to panic as the man demands to know who is on the other line.

“Hello sir,” Maddie says, thanking whatever force that kept her voice from cracking. “I’m calling to inform you that for as low as $49.99 our-”

“We’re not interested,” the man says forcefully, causing Maddie to recoil. “Take us off your list, and don’t call back.”

The line disconnects, and Maddie throws her headset off out of frustration.

“Hey,” Josh says, noticing her change in mood and coming over. “Bad call?”

“I’ve got a woman, who has called 9-1-1 multiple times, and hung up every time. According to the call log, no one ever spoke, until today. I think she was trying to reach out, until he got back.”

“Ok,” Josh agrees. “We’ll send out a welfare check.”

“No, that’ll make everything worse,” Maddie says. “I know that you think this is triggering something personal for me, and maybe it is. But that doesn’t mean that I’m wrong.”

“I don’t think you're wrong. You wanna help her. That makes sense. But you have to know that if she’s not ready for that help, there’s nothing you can do.”

Josh sighs. “Maybe one day we’ll figure out the magic words so we can help them, but for now, we can only do so much.”

Josh turns back to the monitor, taking another call.

Maddie has no choice but to do the same.

________________________________________

“So, there was negligence during the fire drill?” Chase Mackey asks Buck, as the two sit in the lawyer’s office.

Buck lets out an annoyed sigh. “No, there wasn’t.”

“Your report says the time for evacuation was exceeded by 12 minutes.”

“That’s a pretty decent time when you consider the size of the building,” Buck defends. “Now I have to ask, all of your questions seem to be targeting the department. I thought your client was suing the building?”

“Clients,” Chase corrects. “42, to be exact. All injured people, who the LAFD failed to protect. This is a class-action against the city.”

“You’re suing the city?” Buck asks.

Chase nods.

“And you think I’m gonna help you?” 

Chase shrugs. “I looked into you, Fire Marshall Buckley. Or should I say, former Firefighter Buckley.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Buck asks.

“I find disgruntled employees make the best witnesses.”

“I’m not disgruntled,” Buck says, though the slight quiver in his voice can be heard.

Chase sighs. “I know about the accident. About how you have been fighting with the LAFD to return to full duty, due to the blood thinners.”

“They’re just trying to protect the department,” Buck weakly defends. 

“And who’s protecting you?” Chase asks.

Several images flash through Buck’s head in the next few seconds.

Answering a call with the whole crew by his side, feeling like he belongs.

Getting crushed under the fire truck, an explosion where he was considered “collateral damage” by the bomber.

Laying in the hospital bed, surrounded by his family members.

Maddie, Carla, and Eddie staying with him though his nights in the hospital, and the first ones back at the apartment.

Math showing up, unannounced.

Dinner with the entire Firefam.

Not seeing Bobby, Hen, or Chimney with any regularity, if at all, for weeks now.

Walking into the station and seeing his replacement.

“I can take care of myself,” Buck says stubbornly. “My family is looking out for me.”

“Your family?” Chase asks derisively. “I hope you aren’t referring to the other firefighters. Because they will just look out for themselves.”

Buck thinks about how Math stood up for him at the station, questioning Bobby and ripping Bosko’s name tag off. 

He thinks about how Maddie was at his apartment last night, and how she let him talk about anything and everything to her, for hours, before they both fell asleep.

“I wasn’t,” Buck says, as he moves to leave. 

Buck will always have his brother and sister at his side, no matter what.

“You know,” Buck says as he turns around to face Chase again. “The city you are trying to make look bad isn’t some corporation. Those city employees, those firefighters who you can’t wait to smear are heroes. So, if you wanna know who's got my back, just know that I trust them more than I trust you.”

Buck slams the door closed behind him.

________________________________________

“So, he’s trying to get you to sue the city?” Math asks Buck, as the two sit down at lunch.

“Yeah,” Buck says. “I think he wants me to join the class action.”

Math shakes his head. “I don’t think so. My guess is his class-action is gonna fall apart or get almost no money. Otherwise, bigger firms would be snatching that up before he could blink. I think he wants you for an entirely different lawsuit. Probably wrongful termination, or something along those lines.”

Buck gives his brother a weird look.

Math glares at him. “Don’t look at me like that Evan.”

“How would you possibly know any of that?”

Math blushes. “Well, if I’m being honest, most of my knowledge is coming from ‘The Good Wife’.”

Buck bursts into laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Math says, throwing his straw wrapper at his brother. “It’s a good show.”

“Isn’t that for like middle-aged white moms?” Buck asks, still laughing.

“It can be enjoyable to other demographics,” Math defends.

Buck’s laughter is reinvigorated, and he spends the next several minutes chuckling as his brother gets even angrier with him.

Once Buck finally calms down, Math decides to just push forward with the conversation, so Buck can’t laugh at him again.

“So, are you considering it?”

“Considering what?” Buck asks.

“Suing the city,” Math says.

“What no!” Buck says. “I haven’t been wrongfully terminated, or whatever Chase Mackey thinks.”

Math gives Buck a skeptical look.

“What, do you agree with him?”

“Do you want me to answer?” Math says.

“So, you do,” Buck says. “You think I’m being like, discriminated against or something.”

“Maybe not that far,” Math says. “But from my perspective, it seems like you are being treated a bit unfairly.”

“How do you figure that?” Buck asks.

“Well, for starters, the blood thinner excuse is a weak one. Maybe if it was applied across the board, but Chimney mentioned how he was taking medication for his head injury for almost a year, and he was back in like what, a month?”

“Yeah, but that’s different,” Buck says.

“How?”

“It was a different kind of medication,” Buck defends weakly.

“Yeah, but unless the different types of medication from post-op injuries are laid out and documented based on whether they affect work status or not, then there’s an issue. And anyways, that’s only part of the problem.”

“Part of the problem?” Buck asks. “That’s the main reason I’m not being let back.”

Math, once again, shoots Buck a skeptical look. “Are you sure about that?”

“Well yeah,” Buck says. “Pretty sure at least. That’s what they told me at least.”

“Who told you?”

“What?”

“Who told you it was because of the blood thinners?” Math asks. “I mean, which person informed you that was the reason for you not being able to return to work?”

“Well, Bobby.”

“Exactly,” Math says. “And what did he say?”

“He said that the LAFD had some concerns.”

“And you believe him?” Math asks.

“Obviously,” Buck says. “Bobby would never lie to me.”

Math nods, not agreeing with Buck but accepting his answer.

“It’s just, when I’ve been talking with my friends from back home, they’ve raised some red flags that I would’ve missed since spending time with everyone. And it’s a bit concerning, to say the least. Maybe you should consider what the lawyer has to say.”

“I’m not going to sue the city,” Buck says firmly. “I would never.”

“And that’s your choice.”

“What would you do?” Buck asks his little brother.

“Honestly Evan?” 

Buck nods.

“I would probably sue.”

“I’m not going to sue,” Buck states again.

“Ok,” Math says.

“And?” Buck asks.

“And I support whatever decision you are going to make Evan. Just know that. If it came down to it, you always have me.”

“I won’t sue the LAFD.”

Math just nods, before picking up on his menu.

“I love you Evan,” Math says again, not even looking up from the menu.

“I love you too Matthew.”

Math glares at Buck but doesn’t say anything.

Buck laughs.

________________________________________

Maddie is a bit shocked to see Chimney in the break room.

Josh had asked her if she could go make them both some coffee, which was obviously just a ploy to get Maddie to see Chimney.

“Well this is a surprise,” Maddie says. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I would try to catch you after my shift,” Chimney says. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night?”

“Oh, that was nothing,” Maddie lies. “You just startled me, that’s all.”

Chimney gestures for the two of them to sit down. “It wasn’t nothing Maddie. You spent the night at Buck’s place. So, it was obviously something.”

“Ok, I swear it had nothing to do with you.”

“Was it Math?” Chimney asks. “Is him being back putting you on edge?”

“Chimney, are you suggesting-”

“No,” Chimney cuts her off. “No, god no. I love that kid. I just need to know.”

“I don’t know,” Maddie says. “Maybe. It’s probably part of it.”

“Earlier today, there was this call. A mom and her two kids, and the car flipped off a cliff.”

“Yeah,” Maddie says. “I heard about that.”

“Well, the older of the two was trying to stay strong for his little brother and his mother. And it brought me back to when my mother was dying in the hospital, and I was trying to be strong for her.”

“You never told me about that,” Maddie says.

“I hadn’t thought about that day in years,” Chimney says. “But all of the sudden, it came back to me. It happened out of nowhere, and I had no control over it. And I think that’s what happened with you. With Math being back in your life, you feel a need to protect him from everything. And the plate smashing brought back memories that you had no control over.”

Maddie smiles at Chimney. “I think you’re right.”

Chimney grabs her hand, squeezing it gently.

“What do we do now?” Maddie asks.

“We take it one step at a time,” Chimney says. “Whenever something like that happens again, just promise me you’ll talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be me. It can be anyone. Josh, or Buck, or Math. And I just want you to know that you aren’t alone.”

“Ok,” Maddie says. “I promise.”

Chimney smiles at her.

“I’m gonna call you later,” Maddie says. “When I get off work, and we can go out tonight, just the two of us, since Math is with Buck.”

“Can’t wait.”

The two share a tender kiss.

________________________________________

Eddie watches Christopher through the window in the therapist’s office. Christopher is coloring again, and he thinks this time it’s a picture of the three Buckley siblings.

“I just wish he would talk to me,” Eddie says to the therapist. “He’s struggling with these nightmares, but he won’t tell me anything.”

“Has he said anything about a drowning woman?” the therapist asks.

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “That’s what most of his nightmares are. I know that Buck and Math shielded him from most of it, but-”

“I’m sure your friends did a great job.”

“They did. But when Christopher and Buck got separated, there were a few minutes where Christopher was alone before Math found him. Who knows what happened then?”

“Do you think he might be trying to reach out to you in other ways?” 

“Like what?” Eddie asks.

“Well, Christopher seems to enjoy coloring and drawing. Maybe he’s trying to express himself through what he draws. Does he do that often?”

Eddie nods. Christopher often tells Eddie things through his drawings. He knew that Christopher wanted Math on the mantle because Christopher left a drawing of him and Math on his nightstand.

“Look at this,” the therapist says, handing Eddie a drawing of the drowning woman.

“What does this mean?”

“I’m not sure, Mr. Diaz, but I think he’s trying to tell us something. And I think he’ll tell you first.”

“What about the other survivors?” Eddie asks. “Wouldn’t he tell them first?”

“Maybe,” the therapist answers. “But he told me to give this drawing to you. I think he’s trying to tell you something. You just need to listen.”

________________________________________

“I can’t believe you invited Buck without talking to me first,” Bobby says to his wife.

“I just wanted him to know that no matter what happens, he’s family,” Athena greets. “Besides, May was pestering me to invite Math over again. And it’ll give you and Buck time to work things out.”

“Athena, I haven’t told him.”

“I thought you said he came by the firehouse,” Athena says.

“Yeah, but he brought Math with him, and then we had to go out on a call-” Bobby says, before the doorbell cuts him off.

Athena walks over to the door, with May walking out of her room.

“Oh, so you come when the doorbell rings, but not to help cook?” Athena asks her daughter.

May rolls her eyes as her mom opens the door.

“Well, it’s great that you could join us, Buck and Math,” Athena says, as she greets the two Buckley brothers. Her voice is a bit too polite when she greets Math, but everyone ignores it, for Buck’s sake.

“Hey, thanks for inviting us,” Buck greets, pulling Athena into a hug. 

Math and May move forward to hug but think better of it when Athena eyes them.

“Hey,” Math greets. “Thanks for inviting me out yesterday.”

“No problem,” May says. “We should do it again sometime.”

“When she doesn’t have to focus on her studies,” Athena says. “Good to see you Math.”

Math gives her a placating smile. “Sergeant Grant.”

“Please, just call me Athena.”

Math just nods.

“Here,” Buck says, walking over to his brother. “Let me help you down the stairs.”

Math shoots his brother an appreciative look. Stairs are still a bit difficult for him to adjust to.

The five sit down for dinner, and everything is a bit tense.

Bobby is having a hard time looking at Buck. Athena is attempting not to glare at Math. May is openly glaring at her mother. And Math is avoiding speaking to both Athena and Bobby. Overall, it’s somewhat of a train wreck.

Buck, blissfully unaware of the tension, immediately launches into a retelling of his meeting with the lawyer, Chase Mackey.

Thankfully, he has good enough sense to not mention the fact that said lawyer wanted him to bring suit as well.

“So, I told that lawyer off big time. I said, you’re not gonna get me to sign any affidavit blaming the 118 of anything. It is called an affidavit, right Math?”

Math nods, shooting Bobby a small glare.

“I appreciate that,” Bobby says hesitantly. Between the guilt from not telling Buck yet, and the obvious anger Math is expressing, Bobby is feeling a bit off tonight.

“Please, the nerve of that guy. To think I would turn on my family. No way.”

Math coughs awkwardly, and May gives him a strange look.

“Something to say?” Athena asks the youngest Buckley.

“No, I’m good,” he answers.

“Well, I’ve certainly missed your cooking Cap,” Buck says, trying to change the subject.

“Well, I’ve missed your eating,” Bobby says.

“Did you really?” Math asks quickly.

May turns to Math,” What has gotten into you tonight?”

“I learned some new things,” Math answers.

“Actually, the boy isn’t entirely in the wrong here,” Athena says, shocking everyone as she defends Math.

“Collard greens,” May says, holding the bowl out to Buck.

“Oh no thank you,” Buck says. “Can’t eat those while I’m on the blood thinners. Too much vitamin K.”

Math glares at Bobby again, and only stops when May kicks him under the table.

Math grunts and glares at her too.

“Oh,” Athena says. “It sounds like you are taking your health very seriously Buck. Good for you.”

“I figured the better I managed this, the sooner I could go back to work.”

“Maybe,” Math says.

Buck shoots Math a confused look, as Bobby hesitantly nods.

“Well, that is very mature of you Buck,” Athena says. 

“Thank you,” Buck says. “Hey, that lawyer, he did get me thinking, there is strength in numbers. Maybe if I get everyone at 118 to sign a ... what was it Math?”

“Statement of support,” Math answers.

“Yeah that. Maybe if I did that, it would show the hireups that you guys don’t think I’m a liability.”

May nods in support. “That sounds like a great idea Buck. I can call Hen after this if you want. And Math can talk to Chimney.”

Math nods in agreement.

“They’d have to listen right, if everyone wanted me back,” Buck continues.

“Buck-” Bobby starts to say. 

“You told them that I was ready,” Buck says. “These dumbasses don’t have the right to-”

May looks at her stepfather weird, as he starts to look increasingly guiltier. Even her mom starts to back up a bit in her chair, as if expecting an impending fallout.

Suddenly Math’s behavior tonight makes a bit more sense.

“I’m the dumbass!” Bobby shouts.

“What?” Buck asks.

“You’re not ready,” Bobby says. “That’s what I told them when they asked.”

“I knew it,” Math hisses. “I knew it was you. This is your fault.”

“Math, May, why don’t you go upstairs,” Athena says.

“I’m not going anywhere,” May says, now glaring at Bobby too.

“Would anyone like any cornbread?” Athena asks, holding up the plate.

“Thank you,” Bobby says, taking a piece, willfully ignoring the death glares aimed at him by his stepdaughter and the youngest Buckley.

“You’re the reason they won’t let me back?” Buck asks, and he sounds broken. Math and May both wince at the pain in his voice. It’s as if Buck’s heart is shattering right now, as the weight of the betrayal Bobby committed cements itself.

“The medication is the reason,” Bobby defends weakly.

“Bobby is just worried about you Buck,” Athena says. “We all are.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” May says. “Buck saved me from the tsunami. He should be able to go back to work.”

“I thought you were on my side,” Buck laments. “I thought you were my friend. My family.”

“I am,” Bobby says.

“Family doesn’t do that,” Math spits out. “Family doesn’t lie!”

“I’m also the captain of almost 20 other firefighters whose lives and safety depend on the decisions I make, and I can’t put them at risk. If you not operating at 100 percen-”

“I am at 100 percent,” Buck pleads. “Maybe even more. I’ve never felt so good.”

“Buck, I know you went through a lot in that tsunami, and maybe feel like you can survive anything.”

May and Math both stand up abruptly, absurdly pissed off at what Bobby is saying.

“You don’t get to use the tsunami as some kind of sick justification for your guilt,” Math yells. “We almost died. You don’t get to throw that back in Evan’s face.”

May storms out of the room, not even looking at her stepfather.

“Anything,” Buck almost whimpers. “I have survived anything Bobby. An explosion. A firetruck landing on my freaking leg. A tsunami. And now a knife in my back.”

Buck stands up to leave, thanking Athena for the food. 

Math trails after him, tears in his eyes as he follows his heart broken brother.

“Buck, you don’t have to leave,” Athena says, as the two brothers walk off.

Buck and Math make it to the stairs, with Bobby and Athena trailing behind them.

Math trips on the second step, falling on them. Bobby moves to help Math, but Buck pushes him away.

“You don’t get to take away the only family I have left,” Buck says to him, practically picking Math up. “Not again.”

The two brothers leave without another word.

________________________________________

Maddie knows it's a bad idea. She knows she’s supposed to meet Chimney any minute now.

But the house was on the way to the restaurant they were meeting up at.

Maddie can hear shouting from inside, and what sounds like a woman crying.

“Don’t make me do something you’ll regret!” the man yells.

The woman is yelling back, but Maddie can’t make anything out except for her cries.

Maddie takes a deep breath.

And suddenly, it’s like she’s back in the forest.

Doug is on her heels, chasing her. He’s coming to kill her.

Only this time, Buck and Math are with her too. They’re in danger too. Doug wants to kill them and her.

Maddie covers her mouth as a sob threatens to escape.

Suddenly, the man rushes out of the house, slamming the door closed behind him. He moves towards his car.

He drops his keys and bends down to pick them up.

A rush of adrenaline passes through Maddie. It’s like in the woods when she fought with everything she had. She knew she had to kill him to keep herself and her family safe.

She could kill this man, this abuser right now.

Maddie starts her car.

The man looks up as the car lights shine in his face.

Maddie rushes towards him, almost colliding with him, before she turns her wheel, missing the dude by just inches.

She has tears streaming down her face as she races down the road.

She will protect her brothers, but not like that. Not again.

________________________________________

“Look, everyone deals with trauma differently,” Lena says to Eddie as the two are in the work-out room. “And that’s ok. Therapy doesn’t work for everyone.”

“I just wish he would talk to me,” Eddie says. “I know he’s trying to tell me something, but I feel like I just can’t understand him.”

“Well, this punching bag can only take so much more abuse,” Lena says. “And quite frankly, the same goes for your hands. Your form is terrible.”

Eddie glares at her.

“Ok, well maybe terrible is an exaggeration, but it’s not great.”

“Well, thanks for the advice Bosko.”

“I’m serious Diaz,” Lena says. “You need to find some kind of outlet before you drive yourself crazy.”

“I thought we were talking about Chris,” Eddie says.

“You were talking about Chris,” Lena corrects.

Eddie sighs. “Ok, what do you suggest?”

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Yeah.”

“Meet me when our shift ends.”

________________________________________

Buck and Math are both sitting in Chase Mackey’s office, as he lays out what is needed for a lawsuit.

“If you go down this road, I need you to know, suing the city is not a small matter,” Chase says.

“Look, all I want is my job back,” Buck says.

“But if you don’t win, not only will you ever work as a firefighter in Los Angeles again, I doubt any station will hire you.”

Math shakes his head. “My friend, Percy, has an uncle up in New York. He runs a department in New York City. If we need to, I’ll call him.”

Buck shoots Math a weird look. “What? How do you know a fire captain?”

“Look, Percy is one of my best friends, and he’s his uncle’s favorite nephew. If worse comes to worse, I can make it happen.”

“It’s good to have a backup plan,” Chase says. “But still, you need to consider the risks.”

“The fire departments, the ones who don’t know me, they’ll see me as a squeaky wheel,” Buck says, as he seems to understand what the lawyer is saying.

“Or worse,” he says. “Once a potential employer perceives you as a litigious liability, it is impossible to unring that bell.”

“But if I win,” Buck says. “then I’m back with the 118, as a firefighter.”

“You should also be aware that during this process, it is best to have no contact with anyone from or tangentially connected to the 118. That means no texts, no calls, nothing that could compromise our case. The only exceptions are in the case of your sister, and Math here. Since they are blood relatives, they outweigh that need. Still, you should warn your sister not to speak of you to anyone from the 118.”

“Does that go for me too?” Math asks. “Keeping separate from everyone.”

Chase nods. “Yes, since you are stepping up as a witness, that would be for the best.”

“I’m not sure we have much to say to each other right now,” Buck answers honestly. “I’ve barely talked to any of them in weeks.”

“But what about Christopher and Eddie?” Math asks.

“Eddie won’t support me in this,” Buck says. “So, we don’t have much to say. Hopefully, I can talk to both of them soon.”

Buck takes a deep breath, looking back up at Chase. “I won’t talk to them. I don’t need to. I’m alone in this fight.”

Math grabs his brother’s hand. “No, you aren’t.”

Buck gives him a weak smile. “Thanks Matthew.”

________________________________________

Maddie isn’t quite sure why she’s here. 

She shouldn’t have come to this gym, but she just had to see the woman. Make sure she’s alright.

“Excuse me,” Maddie says, as she notices the woman walking by. “Do you know how this works?”

“Yeah, it’s uh … not very intuitive. Once you know all the routines, it gets easier. I can show you.”

“Oh no,” Maddie says, “I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

“It’s no trouble,” she says. “I’m a trainer here.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m new here,” Maddie explains.

The woman smiles at her. “I’m Terra.”

“Maddie,” she greets, shaking Terra’s hand.

“Do you have any openings in your schedule?” Maddie asks, attempting to make herself sound a bit timid.

“Actually, I’m free right now. And so is the first session.”

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“I insist,” Terra says. “Let’s start on the treadmill.”

Terra and Maddie spend the next hour running through exercises, and Maddie has to admit, Terra is good at her job.

“And I’m already sore,” Maddie says, as they exit the gym.

Terra laughs. “Well, that’s scientifically impossible. But just get some rest, and that should help.”

“I will, thanks,” Maddie says.

“So, next Thursday night?” Terra asks. “Are you sure 9 isn’t too late?”

“I do shift work, so it's crazy hours,” Maddie explains.

Suddenly, Maddie’s phone starts ringing.

She notices that not only is Chimney calling her, but she has two missed calls and five text messages from Math.

“I have to take this,” Maddie says. 

“Ah, no problem,” Terra says. “My ride's here anyway.

Maddie frowns as Terra introduces her husband Vincent.

“Nice to meet you,” he says with a gruff voice.

“You too,” Maddie says.

“See you next week,” Terra shouts after her, as Maddie walks off to answer her phone.

When she gets to her car, she notices that she’s missed Chimney’s call.

Maddie decides to call Math first, putting him on speaker phone.

“Maddie?” Math asks, with a surprisingly harried voice. “Where were you? I’ve been trying to call you for the last few hours!”

“I had my phone on silent,” Maddie explains. “What’s wrong Math?”

“Something has happened Maddie,” Math says. “I might’ve caused something bad. Just get to Evan’s apartment, and don’t talk to Chimney. I think he’s mad at me.”

“Math, what’s going on?”

“I already got my stuff out of the apartment,” Math says. “Enough for a few days, but I might need you to grab more.”

“Math, what’s happening?”

“Buck’s using the 118.”

Maddie stares at her phone in shocked silence for several moments, before yelling, “What?”

“Just get to Evan’s apartment. Please.”

Maddie nods. She doesn’t have a clue what’s going on, but her brothers need her.

Her phone rings again after Math hangs up.

It’s Chimney again.

She ignores it.

________________________________________

Bobby is surprised that when he answers the door, Buck is the one standing there.  
“Buck?” Bobby asks. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry to come by this late,” Buck says. His voice is scratchy, and if the redness in his eyes and his puffy cheeks are any indication, he’s been crying recently.

“Who is it?” Athena asks, as she joins Bobby at the door.

“It’s Buck,” Bobby answers.

“I just wanted to apologize, to both of you, for walking out yesterday. Math did too, but he’s asleep right now, and I don’t want to wake him unless I have to.”

Athena smiles at him. “Things just got a little heated. No need to apologize. It happens with family. Why don’t you come on in.”

“We’re not family,” Buck says roughly. “My family is asleep in that car. Last night proved that. That still doesn’t excuse my behavior last night, and I’m sorry.”

Buck takes a deep shaky breath to compose himself. “And sorry, I can’t come inside. This will be the last time we can talk for a while. Here’s a letter from Math to May.”

Bobby takes the letter from Buck’s hand.

“It explains everything,” Buck says. “He said if you need to read it first, that’s fine. Just make sure it gets to her. And here’s one to Christopher, from both of us. See that it gets to him too.”

“Buck what is going on? Are you going away somewhere?” Bobby asks.

“What’s Math got to do with this? Is he going back home?” Athena asks.

“He is home,” Buck says firmly. 

“I thought you should hear it from me,” he says, pulling out one last envelope. “I figured I should be the one to deliver this.”

Buck passes it to Bobby, who takes it, just as he did with the two letters. 

“I’m suing the city, the department, and you. For wrongful termination.”

“Come again?” Athena asks, not quite believing what she is hearing. She would expect this from Math, and maybe even Maddie, if she was particularly angry, but never from Buck. This isn’t like him at all. 

“I told you I wouldn’t stop fighting until I got my job back,” Buck says. “And I won’t.”

Athena takes the envelope, opening it up and starting to read.

“Even if it means fighting you. My former family.”

“Buck, we’re-”

“No, we aren’t,” Buck says, as he walks away. “And maybe we never were.”

________________________________________

“Buck?” Maddie asks, as her brother opens the door. “What’s wrong? Have you been crying?”

Buck just falls over, his head landing on her shoulder.

“Maddie,” Buck cries pathetically.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asks. “What happened?”

“Did I make a mistake?” he asks. 

“No,” Math says firmly, walking over to his brother and sister. “No, you didn't.”

“I’m really confused,” Maddie says. “But if you and Math came to a decision together, then it must have been a good one.”

It takes a lot of coaxing to get Buck to move, but eventually all three Buckley siblings are sitting on Buck’s couch.

“What happened?” Maddie asks her brother.

“Math made me see some things,” Buck says weakly.

“They replaced him,” Math spits out. “They brought in another firefighter to replace Buck. Taped over his name on his locker and put her name in his place. Didn't even bother to hide it because they didn't see anything wrong with it. Bobby brought her in personally.”

Buck whimpers and buries himself further into his sister’s embrace.

“And then we found out that Bobby was the one who kept Buck from returning to work!” 

“What?” Maddie asks. “But I thought the LAFD wouldn’t let him back because of the blood thinners.”

“Nope, that was all Bobby.”

Ok, so Maddie now knows why her brother is so angry.

“He didn't even have the decency to tell Buck until I practically figured it out and confronted him about it. God, I thought he was a good man, but I was severely misled.”

“He is a good man,” Buck says pathetically. “He just made a mistake.”

“More than one,” Math huffs. 

“Math, come here,” Maddie says, as her youngest brother paces about Buck’s living room.

“I knew Annabeth and Percy were right. They kept pointing out all these red flags. Like how Buck has barely seen Hen, Chimney, or Bobby in weeks. After he was in a tsunami!”

“Math-”

“And how quickly Chimney was let back to work after his car accident? It was like a month! And Eddie, after his wife died. Like seriously, did he even take leave? Because I know he was back at the station a week later. Buck said so. And if that’s right, then what the hell? Why is Buck getting treated differently?

“Math!” Maddie shouts.

“What?” Math shouts back, whipping around to face his siblings.

Math notices that Evan is whimpering, practically cowering in Maddie’s embrace. Not only is he still reeling from everything that happened today, but now Math is pacing around the room like a madman, and yelling.

Just like dad.

“Christ,” Math says, as the guilt socks him like a punch to the face. “I’m so sorry Evan.”

“It’s ok,” Buck says weakly.

Math walks over, wrapping his brother in a hug from behind. “No, it isn’t. I shouldn’t have done that Evan. I’ll try to remember.”

“You haven’t been around us in a while,” Maddie says. “It’s understandable.”

Math nods, but his face doesn’t seem to agree. But he doesn’t push it further.

“Did I make a mistake?” Buck asks Maddie.

Maddie sighs. “You know I love all of them, but no Buck, I don’t think you did. I didn't notice it before, because I don’t think I wanted to, but you weren’t being treated fairly. You’re still being judged for who you were two years ago. And that’s not right.”

“They kept you from a job you loved, one you were damn good at, because they couldn’t admit that you’ve changed,” Maddie continues. “They treat you like a child, not a coworker. I think you made the right decision Buck, as difficult as it is.”

“I just want it to be over,” Buck says. “I want it to go back to normal.”

Math and Maddie share a look.

They both know it may never go back to normal.

They don’t say anything, they just hold their brother closer as he cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone caught the references, then congrats! I think there was some more Percy Jackson, and a small mention of the 9-1-1 Lone Star Crew (or more specifically, Captain Strand). This story won't focus on these characters at all, I just think it's fun to have them around. It is fanfiction after all.
> 
> Also, any legal jargon used in this chapter, I am stealing directly from my binge-watching of the Good Wife. I have no shame. At all. It's a surprisingly good show. That being said, it's probably not all that accurate, so excuse me if I made a huge mistake when using legal terms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. I finished all my exams, and all of my energy just went down the drain overnight. But I'm back now, and should have more regular updates. Also, sorry about this chapter. It's not my best work. It covers almost none of what it was supposed to, and manages to be Math-centric, which wasn't supposed to happen. In fact, I don't think Buck has a single line, but don't worry, the next chapter will fix that. If anything, this is hinting at some drama that will happen immediately following the lawsuit drama, so be prepared for that. I also changed Eddie's storyline a bit, because no, he will not be doing illegal street fighting. Not on my watch. Hope you guys enjoy!

Eddie laughs with his son, as he puts Christopher to bed.

“Let me see those pearly whites,” Eddie says. 

Christopher shines his dad a bright smile.

Eddie squints. “Wow, wow. Very pearly. Good job.”

They both high-five, as Eddie tucks his son in.

“Hey buddy,” Eddie says. “You know if there’s anything bothering you, you can talk to me, right?”

“I know daddy.”

Eddie wraps Christopher in a tight hug, before moving to leave the room.

Right before he leaves, he notices another drawing on the wall, right next to the one of Christopher with everyone from the Firefam.

It’s a picture of Christopher, himself, and Shannon. 

For the first time, Eddie starts to make the connection.

He goes to his room, grabbing Christopher’s drawing the therapist handed him earlier.

“Christopher?” Eddie asks, holding up the drawing of the drowning woman. “Is this mom?”

Christopher gets an almost heart-broken look on his face.

“Is that who you’ve been dreaming about?” Eddie asks, as he walks back over to his son.

Christopher nods.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asks.

“I didn't want to make you sad,” Christopher says.

Eddie wraps his son in a hug, pulling him close.

“I love you dad,” Christopher whispers.

“Hey, hey,” Eddie says, trying to comfort his son. “There’s nothing wrong with being sad. I loved you mom, and I miss her, and I probably always will. But we’ve still got each other. Which means we’re gonna be ok.”

“Ok,” Christopher says.

It takes several minutes, but once Christopher falls asleep, Eddie decides to let him go. He wants so badly to just stay in here forever with his son, but he knows Christopher needs to sleep in his own bed by himself. He turns off the light on his way out, pulling out his phone.

He dials Buck’s number before he even realizes what he’s doing.

“Hey Buck,” Eddie greets. “I figured out who the drowning woman in Christopher’s nightmares is. I think it’s going to be ok now. It’ll be hard, but I think I can help him. We can help him.”

Eddie frowns when he waits several moments, with no response.

“Buck?”

“He’s busy,” a voice answers. “It’s Math.”

“Math?” Eddie asks. “What are you doing with Buck’s phone?”

“I thought it would be best if I told you,” Math says. “Evan won’t be able to talk to you for a while.”

“Is he ok? Is he hurt?”

“He’s not injured,” Math says. “He just can’t speak with you for a while.”

“Math, what’s going on?”

“I’m really sorry Eddie,” Math says, his voice starting to crack.

“Math, are you ok? Are you crying? What’s wrong? Do you need me to come over?”

“No, you can’t,” Math says. “You can’t talk to Buck, Maddie, or I for a while. I’m sorry Eddie, but it has to be like this.”

“What’s going on Math? Are you ok?”

“Talk to Bobby,” Math says. “He’ll explain. He has a letter to Christopher from Buck and I. Make sure he gets it. I know you’ll be angry with us, but please make sure Christopher gets it. Please.”

“Ok, I promise, but what’s happening?”

“I have to go Eddie. I’m happy for you, that you figured out how to help Christopher. Please don’t call Evan or call Maddie or me. We won’t answer.”

“For how long Math?”

“Hopefully not long,” Math says, his voice cracking again. “It should all go back to normal soon. Just promise not to be too mad at Evan. Blame me if you have to, just don’t be angry with Evan. He only did what he had to do. Goodbye Eddie”

“Wait-”

Math hangs up on him.

He sits there, in silent contemplation, for several minutes, before dialing another number.

“Bobby, what the hell is going on?”

________________________________________

Chimney is surprised to get a phone call from Bobby this late at night.

In fact, it is getting super late. It’s almost ten o’clock and neither Maddie nor Math are back yet.

“Cap?” Chimney asks. “What’s up?”

“Is Math there?” Bobby asks.

“No,” Chimney says. “I think he’s with Buck. Why? Is May having nightmares again?”

“No,” Bobby says. “Chimney, you can’t talk to Math or Buck for the next few days.”

“What?” Chimney asks. “I live with Math, and Buck is Maddie’s brother.”

“I know,” Bobby says. “And that’s why I wanted to call you first. You can’t talk to them for the next few days.”

“No. I will talk to them if I want to Cap. What is going on with you?”

“Buck is suing us,” Bobby says, very nonchalantly considering the impact his words have on Chimney.

“What?” he asks, feeling he’s been socked in the gut. “Buck is suing us?”

“Yes, for wrongful termination. Apparently, Math is a witness for him. You can’t speak to them.”

“What the hell Cap?” Chimney yells. “He can’t just sue us. What is happening?”

“I don’t know Chimney, but things are going to be very different for the next few days. Just don’t speak to Math or Buck.”

“Math lives here Cap. That’s not going to be possible.”

“Check his room,” Bobby says. “My guess is most of his stuff is gone anyways.”

Chimney pales, before he rushes to Math’s room, throwing the door open.

The dresser is obviously empty, with only a few clothes left behind. The closet is the same. All of Math’s suitcases are gone, and so are his toiletries.

He left the photos of himself with everyone at the 118. Only ones with just Maddie, Buck, May, or Christopher are gone.

On the bed is a simple note, in Math’s handwriting.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t talk now Cap,” Chimney says, hanging up the phone.

He sits on the empty bed, as a sense of dread fills him.

How did everything fall apart so quickly?

________________________________________

Hen is just moving to turn off the lights in the bedroom when his phone buzzes.

“Who is it?” Karen asks.

“It’s Chimney,” Hen says, a look of confusion on her face.

“This late?” 

Hen nods, answering the phone.

“Hen?” Chimney asks, and she immediately knows he’s been crying.

“Chimney?” Hen asks. “Have you been crying? What’s wrong?”

“They’re gone,” Chimney says. “We lost them. Maybe her too.”

“Lost who? What’s going on Chimney?”

“Math left,” Chimney says. “He packed up his stuff. Buck is suing us for wrongful termination. We can’t talk to them anymore. And Maddie won’t answer her phone.”

“What?”

“Buck is suing us,” Chimney says mournfully. “For not letting him come back to work. Math is his witness, and so we can’t talk to them. They’re gone Hen.”

“Buck’s suing the 118?”

“Yes.”

“Holy-”

“Babe?” Karen asks. “What’s wrong?”

“Chimney, is anyone with you?” Hen asks.

“No,” he says. “Math is gone, and Maddie won’t answer her phone.”

“Come over here, ok?”

Chimney agrees, still sniffling as he hangs up the phone.

“Hen?” Karen asks.

“Buck is suing us,” Hen says. “He’s gone. We can’t talk to him, or Math right now since he’s Buck’s witness.”

Karen doesn’t say anything, her mouth hanging open in shock.

“I’m calling Athena,” Hen says. “Maybe she’ll know what’s going on.”

________________________________________

Athena is exhausted when she gets the call from Hen. Bobby had finally fallen asleep, distraught at the thought of losing Buck, and the backlash on the 118 for the department.

She hadn’t seen the man cry since their wedding day, but tonight he was openly weeping.

“What is it Hen?” Athena asks.

“What in the hell is going on?”

Athena sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose to fight off the impending headache. “What do you know so far?”

“Only that Buck is suing us,” Hen says. “And that Math has moved out of Chimney’s apartment. Apparently, he left all the photos he has of anyone from the 118 behind, only taking the ones with Buck, Maddie, May, or Christopher. Which means he’s even angrier than I thought.”

“He’s the one who put the idea into Buck’s head,” Athena says. “He’s the reason Buck is suing us.”

Hen snorts. “Look, I may not be particularly happy with either of them right now, but that’s not how the Buckleys work. They make a decision themselves, and they stick with, seeking support where they can, but not needing it. If Buck did this, he did it because he wanted to.”

“Well, he did it alright,” Athena says. 

Hen groans. “God, this is such a mess. And right after everything was getting back to normal.”

Athena lets out a sardonic laugh. “Obviously not that normal, if he felt hurt enough to sue.”

“You’re right,” Hen sighs. “God, I just wish I could talk to him. Help him understand why we kept him from work.”

“I don’t think that’s what he’s mad about,” Athena says. “I think it was the lack of communication. Math mentioned something about how Buck felt like the only member of the 118 he’s seen in weeks was Eddie. And then with Bobby not telling him he was the one to keep Buck from going back to work, he just snapped.”

“What do we do now Athena? I’ve got a heartbroken Chimney on the way over to my house, and I don’t know what to tell him.”

“I don’t know what to tell him either, except that it’s probably gonna get worse before it gets better. A lot worse.”

________________________________________

May is a light sleeper now. She has been ever since the tsunami. So, when she hears a knock on the front door at almost 11 at night, she wakes up. Her mom and Bobby are already at the door by the time she sneaks down the stairs, spying on the scene.

She feels the air get practically punched out of her lungs when Buck says he’s suing the LAFD. She can barely breathe when she realizes the implications. 

Buck and Math won’t be able to associate with anyone from the 118 or associated with the 118. That includes her.

She can hear Bobby and Athena arguing down in the kitchen. She’s just glad that Harry is spending the night at her dad’s tonight.

May sneaks downstairs, grabbing the letter that is addressed to her on the front table, and quickly going back to her room.

She rips open the letter without hesitation.

“Dear May, 

I’m sorry that I have to write this letter. Over the last few months, I have been starting to see you and Christopher as family. The rest of the “Firefam” as well, but especially you two.

Especially you.

And that’s why I’m sorry that I had to do this. Because yes, I was starting to think of you as family.

But not quite yet.

And I have to protect what little family I do have. There are four people in this world I would do absolutely anything for. My two friends back in Hershey, Maddie, and Buck.

And the 118 hurt Buck. Bobby hurt Buck.

Buck was being mistreated, and I had to stop it. I had to show him that he deserved better, and that he needed to demand better. Buck deserves the world, and nothing less, and your stepfather was giving him much less.

I wish things could be different. I wish I could pretend to be a part of the Firefam and live happily with all of you as I have this past month.

But Buck is hurting, and that’s more important.

It’s the most important thing.

I’m sorry, but this will be the last contact we can have for a while. I am a witness for Buck on the lawsuit, and I cannot be in communication with anyone from the 118 or associated with the 118, including you.

Please forgive me, but more importantly, please forgive Buck.

I wish there was a better way, but I will do what I need to take care of my family.

I’m sorry.

Signed sincerely,  
Matthew “Math” Buckley.”

May cries her heart out as she finishes reading the letter.

The first thing she does is pick up her phone.

She’s dialing Math’s number before she can even stop herself. She knows she shouldn’t. They aren’t allowed to talk right now.

To her surprise, someone actually answers the phone.

“Math?” she asks.

She hears a sigh on the other end of the line. “No May, I’m sorry. It’s me, Maddie.”

“Maddie?” May asks. “What are you doing answering Math’s phone?”

“Math can’t talk to you right now,” Maddie says.

“I know but-”

Maddie interrupts her. “He wanted me to say that he loves you, and he hopes it’s over soon. He’s sorry he can’t be there for you right now, but Buck comes first.”

“Maddie please, let me talk to him. Just for a second. Please!”

“I’m sorry May,” Maddie says. “I think it is best for everyone if Math doesn’t speak to you right now.”

“Maddie, please,” May sobs into the phone. “How am I supposed to sleep through the night without him?”

May can hear Maddie sniffle on the other end of the line before there is a long pause.

“Is anyone there?” May asks.

“I’m here,” a voice says. “I’m here May.”

May cries. “Math, please-”

“I’m sorry May, I have to do this.”

“I know,” she says. “I understand.”

“Please May, this is so hard already.”

“What if I get nightmares?” May asks. “What am I supposed to do without you Math? I need you too!”

May can hear Math cry over the phone, and immediately feels guilty for making him cry. He shouldn’t have to deal with her right now. He’s having a tough enough time supporting Buck.

“I don’t know May,” Math answers honestly. “I don’t know.”

“I can’t do this without you,” May says. 

“Yes, you can,” he says. “I know you can. You are so strong May. I know I’m a terrible person for doing this, but I need you to be strong for a little bit. I need to take care of Buck right now.”

May nods, as tears continue to stream down her face.

“I love you,” she says into the phone. “I swear I do.”

Math lets out a wet laugh. “I love you too May. I’m so sorry. I promise, this won’t last forever.”

Before May can say anything else, she is met with a dial tone.

She cries for several minutes, before her mother and Bobby hear, coming into the room to comfort her.

It’s clear that both have been crying, but May is sure she has them beat as tears stream down her face.

“May,” Athena asks. “What happened? Who upset you? Was it Math?”

May shakes her head. “No.” She points at Bobby. “It was you.”

________________________________________

Silena is surprised when she wakes up to a furious knocking on her door close to midnight.

Her dad was on yet another business trip, so she was once again left on her own. Though if Silena was being honest, she’s pretty used to it by now. Her dad travels for work more than she spends at home. Silena has been pretty self-reliant since she was 12 and her dad deemed her old enough to take care of herself.

She was just getting ready to head upstairs for bed when the knocking begins. Silena looks through the security monitor, noticing May on the other end. Silena throws open the door and is surprised at the scene in front of her.

May is holding a duffel bag, and her backpack. It’s clear that whatever is in both bags is hastily thrown together. May is still in her pajamas, even though she clearly walked here on foot, and given the dirt on her clothes, she must’ve fallen too. But worse of all, is the tears running down May’s face as she openly cries.

Silena pulls her in for a hug without question, closing the door behind them.

“Can I stay here for a while?” May asks through tears.

Silena nods. “Of course, you can. As long as you need.”

________________________________________

Once Maddie and Buck both fall asleep, Math sneaks into the kitchen of Buck’s apartment, hopping up on one of the counters, and bringing up his phone. His two best friends have been expecting a call from him all night, and he’s not going to disappoint them.

“Hey,” Math says weakly into the facetime call. 

Percy shoots him a pathetic look, and Annabeth asks, “Are you ok?”

Math shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. I don’t think I will until all of this is over.”

“That’s fair,” Percy says. “This is just the beginning after all.”

Annabeth elbows him, and Percy grunts out in pain. “Hey, what was that for?”

“For being an insensitive git.”

“I was empathizing!” Percy defends.

“Idiot,” Annabeth says, rolling her eyes.

Math giggles at his best friends’ antics. “I miss you guys.”

“We miss you too,” Annabeth says. “Once we get out of this shithole city, we’re gonna have to visit each other.”

“Definitely,” Percy says. “Mom was thinking about moving us to New York with Uncle Owen, but apparently he might be moving stations soon, so we have to wait.”

Math nods. “That’s good. The Uncle Owen part, not the waiting.”

“You’re just saying that because you had a crush on TK,” Annabeth teases.

“Ew Annabeth,” Percy says, as Math blushes. “That’s my cousin.”

“Yeah. And?” Annabeth asks sarcastically. “He’s cute and gay. That’s one of Math’s two types.”

“That’s not even a type,” Percy grumbles. “Way too broad. Especially since his other ‘type’ is a cute, straight girl.”

“And?”

Percy groans out, burying his face in his girlfriend’s hair as he gives up arguing with her.

Math laughs again. “You two always know how to make me feel better, by being complete idiots.”

Annabeth gets an offended look on her face. “Hey! Percy, did you hear what he said? He called us idiots.”

Percy just shrugs.

Annabeth rolls her eyes again, shrugging her boyfriend off.

Percy complains, but eventually turns back to face the camera. “So, Math, are we ready to talk about the elephant in the room yet?”

Math feigns ignorance. “Shhh, Buck is upstairs. Not so loud.”

Neither Percy nor Annabeth look amused.

“What’s going on with May?” Annabeth asks.

“Nothing.”

“Math,” Percy says, almost with a warning tone.

“Literally nothing. I’m not even allowed to talk to the girl, which is gonna drive me insane, but it’s whatever. I can’t help that protecting my family is keeping me separated from someone I care for deeply. I had to choose, and I chose family. It’s the right choice.”

“But not an easy one,” Annabeth says. “You really are brave Math, for looking after your brother and sister, after everything they’ve done.”

“They didn't do anything.”

“Yes, they did,” Percy says. “They left you with those monsters. They knew what they were like, but they left you there anyway. They hurt you, even if it wasn’t their intention, and now you are fighting tooth and nail to protect them.”

“That’s what family is for.”

“Yeah, but who’s going to protect you?” Annabeth asks.

Math’s heart clenches for a second, and he can hear his siblings snore from upstairs. The same siblings he would do anything for. 

The same ones who left him.

“I will,” Math says. “I’ll protect myself.”

Annabeth and Percy both shoot him pitiful looks.

“Wrong, you idiot,” Percy says fondly. “We’ll protect you. After all, the three of us are family, no matter what anyone says.”

Math laughs fondly. “I love you too Percy. You too Annabeth.”

“We love you back Math,” Annabeth says. “Never forget that. You always have us, no matter what happens there.”

________________________________________

When the 118 members all show up at work the next morning, it is a somber occasion.

Hen is probably the best off of the four, but she still looks miserable, barely having slept at all last night. She can’t decide whether to be angry with Buck, or sad that the man she considers to be her brother felt so miserable and without options that he resorted to a lawsuit.

Bobby is angry. He’s angry at Buck for not talking to him, and for making such a drastic and foolish decision. He’s angry at Math for convincing Buck to go down this path. He’s angry that he feels like his son has been stolen from him, and there is nothing he can do about it.

Eddie is exhausted. He couldn’t sleep at all after the call with Bobby. He spent the entire night, staring up at the mantle. It’s strange to think how quickly all the Buckleys inserted themselves into his and Christopher’s lives, and how they left just as quickly. Eddie still doesn’t have the heart to tell Christopher what happened.

Chimney is heartbroken. For the last month, it felt like he finally had a family. He hasn’t had that since Kevin passed, and maybe not truly since his mother. But with Maddie by his side, and Math living with them, he felt like he truly had people that belonged to him. That he could care for, and that cared for him. But instead all he got was a stupid note from Math, and a string of apologetic texts from Maddie.

Lena almost winces as the four drag themselves into the station.

“What the hell happened to you four?” she asks.

“Buck’s suing us,” Bobby answers. Eddie, Chimney, and Hen all wince at the bluntness of their captain’s words.

Lena nods. “Makes sense,” before moving to walk off.

“Makes sense?” Eddie yells angrily after her.

“Yep,” she says, ignoring the protests from Bobby and Eddie. “It makes sense. Especially after that fiasco when he was in here the other day. I mean, you guys didn't tell me I was replacing him? Seriously.”

“You’re not replacing Buck,” Chimney says.

“You guys literally taped over Buck’s name,” Lena says. “Maybe if you brought me here for the temporary, that would be just a dick move and not godawful, but Bobby filed the paperwork to bring me on permanently.”

Hen, Eddie, and Chimney all stare at her in shock.

Lena laughs. “Oh, that’s rich. Well, let’s just hope they don’t call me as a witness, because I’ll be answering any questions honestly, and the honest truth doesn’t look good for the 118. Not against Buck.”

Lena walks off without another word.

“You replaced Buck!” Chimney yells at Bobby.

“I didn't replace Buck,” Bobby defends. “I brought on another firefighter.”

“You gave her Buck’s locker,” Hen says with disbelief.

“Temporarily.”

“Seriously?” Chimney asks. “God, here I was thinking all this was Buck’s fault-”

“It’s not all Buck’s fault,” Bobby says. “It’s Math’s fault too. He put these thoughts in Buck’s head.”

“It is not Math’s fault!” Chimney yells. “Math is 18! He can’t make anyone do anything! Buck made this decision with his help because we weren’t there to help him. I thought Buck was making a stupid decision again, and maybe he is, but it looks like he’s not entirely in the wrong.”

Chimney storms off without another word.

Hen is glaring at Bobby, and Eddie is barely even processing what is happening.

“It’s not my fault,” Bobby says. “I didn't do anything wrong.”

“You’re right Bobby, it’s not your fault,” Hen says. “But you certainly didn't help matters.”

Hen walks off as well, likely to go find Chimney.

Eddie leaves silently, going in the same direction as Lena.

Bobby lets out a deep sigh.

Everything is falling apart at the seams. The firehouse … his family. Athena is angry at him. May left last night, and given the fact that she packed, it doesn’t look like she has any intention of coming back anytime soon. And Buck … Buck is gone.

His life is crumbling beneath him. He knows he needs to go to church. Needs to talk to someone who is impartial, uninvolved, and not angry at him. 

Bobby doesn’t know whether to cry or scream.

All he really knows is that he wants a drink.

________________________________________

“What did I do wrong?” Eddie asks Lena in the firehouse workout room. 

Lena sighs. “It’s not my place to tell you that Eddie.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Because I’m not here to absolve you of your guilt. I’m your friend Diaz, but I won’t lie to you. I’ll support you, but I can't tell you what you did wrong, because I don’t know everything about it. You need to talk to him.”

“What do I do Lena?”

“What are you feeling?” she asks.

“Exhausted,” Eddie says. “I couldn’t fall asleep at all last night.”

“And what are you feeling under that?”

“Angry,” Eddie answers. “I’m really angry.”

Lena nods. “I can understand that. Can you still meet me after work like we planned yesterday?”

Eddie nods. “I can, right after I drop Christopher off with a friend of his. What are you planning?”

“I have a way for you to release that anger without taking it out on the people you care about.”

“I would never do that to Christopher.”

“I wasn’t talking about Christopher,” Lena says. “Meet me after our shift.”

________________________________________

Math is surprised to hear a knock on the door the next morning.

He wakes up from where he was sleeping on the couch, as Maddie and Buck groan as they awake on the bed above him.

Math drags himself to the front door, pulling it open. He half expects a member of the 118, or May, but instead it’s Josh.

“I brought lunch!” Josh says, way to cheery for Math’s taste this early in the morning … or afternoon, considering it’s almost 2 o’clock.

Math gives Josh a confused look as he tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“I figured you three could use it,” Josh says. “After the night you’ve had.”

“How did you hear?” Math asks blearily.

“From Carla.”

“How did she hear?”

“It’s Carla,” Josh answers, which is fair.

Math pushes the door open, gesturing for Josh to come in.

Josh settles in by the counter, opening the bags of food and getting plates out of the cabinets. “Are those two going to come down?”

“Eventually,” Math answers. “They aren’t morning people.”

Josh laughs, before looking over to the living room. “Did you sleep on the couch?”

Math nods. “Obviously.”

“But, Buck’s bed has plenty of room, and Maddie is up there too.”

“They were fine without me,” Math says. “Besides, I was up late last night. Didn't want to disturb them.”

Josh frowns but doesn’t say anything else. “How is Buck doing?”

“Fine, considering everything,” Math says. “I hope we made the right decision.”

Josh nods but doesn’t say anything else. Math almost glares at him but decides not to. Probably best to not piss off all of Buck and Maddie’s friends and family in one night.

He knows he’s probably gonna have to leave when all this is over, but he doesn’t need to cause any more trouble for his siblings than he already has.

Before Math can be further trapped in his thoughts, Josh is saying, “Think fast,” and tossing the boy a banana from the food he brought.

Math moves forward to grab it, but he’s still struggling with his hand-eye coordination early in the mornings, not that he’s told anyone. He ends up fumbling with it, and pretty much worsens the whole situation entirely because of how freaking uncoordinated he is. Josh didn’t even throw it at him, Math just managed to mess up.

So, naturally, the banana slugs him in the face.

Math flinches back, and Josh is apologizing before it even hits the ground.

Math rushes out the room, not even processing what happened.

Turns out the first door he found was the door leading from the apartment. Which … great. Perfect Math. Couldn’t you have just found a closet or a bathroom to hide out in?

He is rushing out of the apartment building before he can even begin to think about what he is doing, just trying to get away.

He’s just thankful he had the foreknowledge to put on a pair of tennis shoes when he opened the front door, though he was stupid enough to leave his cellphone.

He’s probably been walking for at least an hour when he finds himself in a park that he knows for certain is not near Evan’s apartment.

Thankfully, aside from the eyepatch, his attire is normal for someone spending time in the park.

So, maybe he relishes in the fact that he gets to spend time away from everyone for a few minutes.

Away from all the people he’s hurting, and Evan’s tears, and the lies he tells to keep people from getting worried.

He knows that Evan and Maddie are likely looking for him at this point, scared out of their minds. He realizes this, but there’s nothing he can really do about it. He’s good and properly lost. The last time he was this lost was after the tsunami, with Christopher in his arms.

But he can’t help feeling like he can truly breathe for the first time in a long time.

He still hasn’t told Evan and Maddie the real reason for his sudden departure from Hershey, PA. And they don’t need to know. They’ll only feel guilty, and Math doesn’t want them to feel guilty.

He hasn’t told anyone, except for Percy and Annabeth, about his troubles with his hand-eye coordination, or the fact that he could’ve taken his eyepatch off weeks ago, but he that he feels naked and exposed without the covering.

He hasn’t told anyone in LA about how he’s been struggling to keep up with their constant companionship. For weeks, he hasn’t been able to go more than a few hours without someone from the “Firefam” practically dragging him from his room and forcing him to socialize.

Math is truly and properly exhausted. He’s been holding in way too many secrets, and all for the good of others. All to keep them from learning the nasty truth. The truth that Math is scarred from the tsunami, both inside and out, and that he can’t be around people all the time. He’s spent the last 10 years with only his two friends by his side. Now an entire contingent of people have been thrust upon him, and it’s too much. It’s all too much.

And now he’s gone and wrecked Evan’s life, because of course he did. That’s all he’s really good at. 

And he knows all the people he’s spent time with this past month, the people who told him to consider them family, will disappear from his life soon. He made a choice to protect Evan. He stood against them. There’s no way they’ll ever welcome him back. Evan and Maddie, sure. Not him.

And why would they. He’s been here, what a month? And he’s already destroyed their precious familial dynamic. And sure, when all this is over, they’ll build a new, stronger one. One that’ll be better for Evan and Maddie.

But he won’t fit.

He’ll have to leave.

And he’s fine with that. He really is. If Evan is happier when he leaves, than he’s done a good job.

But he can’t help but resent them all a bit. All of the Firefam. Because they certainly don’t have perfect lives. Math knows that. But they have each other. Even when all this is over, Evan will have his family back.

And Math will lose his again.

Math doesn’t know what time it is when he stumbles into the park’s entrance, but an angry voice causes him to look.

Mostly because he recognizes that voice.

“Look, I told you dude, my son is disabled!” Eddie yells at a man. “I was just-”

“That’s a convenient excuse,” another man, who happens to be in crutches, yells. “One I’ve heard before.”

Eddie clenches his fist, and that’s the moment Math knows he needs to step in.

Because he might not be allowed to talk to Eddie, and the man probably hates him, but he’s Evan’s family.

He’s Christopher’s father.

That counts for something.

“Look, I already told you, and I’m not going to tell you again!”

“You’re a jackass,” the man yells. “Pretending that you have a disabled son to get better parking. I bet you don’t even know a disabled person.”

“Shut up,” Math says to the man in the crutches.

The man turns to Math, and he has a look of righteous fury on his face that fades instantly. 

He must’ve noticed the eyepatch.

Math can feel Eddie’s shock as he enters the scene, but the anger doesn’t fade either. Which is great. Perfect in fact.

God, he could so use a nap.

“Can you leave him alone?” Math asks. “As you can see, he knows someone disabled.”

The man flounders for a second, blushing and looking at the crowd that has gathered around them for support. “How do I even know you actually need that eyepatch? It could be fake.”

Math lets out a cruel laugh. “I wish buddy,” he says, lifting up the eyepatch. He knows there is no doubt anymore. The smaller scars surrounding his eye, and the discoloration in the eye make it clear.

Math is disabled now.

Well, at least it is coming in handy for this very specific situation.

Math pushes the eyepatch back down. “Got that a month ago, in the tsunami. Normally I wouldn't take any special privileges because of it, but I’ve been struggling walking recently. Still adjusting. Surely you understand why my friend would have to park closer.”

The man nods, quickly rushing off before he can say anything else.

Math rolls his eyes, before turning to face Eddie.

Only to find that the man is glaring at him.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asks angrily.

Math just shrugs. “Not a clue. I’m not even sure where I am exactly.”

Eddie lessens his glare as the anger on his face shifts to confusion. “What? How did you get here?”

Math shrugs again. “I walked, but the specific path I took here is a blur. I left Evan’s apartment around 2ish.”

“It’s almost six,” Eddie says, clearly in shock.

Math frowns. “Well, I’ve been out here far too long.”

“What have you even been doing?”

“Thinking.”

Eddie frowns, but doesn’t say anything else. He moves to get in his car.

“Hey, wait!” Math says.

“We aren’t supposed to talk,” Eddie says passive aggressively.

“Wait, Eddie please. I was serious. I have like no clue where I am.”

Eddie ignores him, but his hands tighten around his steering wheel.

“Please Eddie. Could you just point me in the direction of Evan’s apartment? They are probably really worried, and I don’t have my phone on me.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything, but the door on the passenger side of the car audibly unlocks, so Math takes that as an invitation to climb in.

Math doesn’t say anything as they start the drive to Evan’s place.

“I haven’t told Christopher yet,” Eddie says.

“You may not have to. We’re hoping that doesn’t take long.”

Eddie lets out a sardonic laugh. “Well, it’s good that you hope that it doesn’t take long. So glad to see you thought this through.”

“I actually did, thank you very much,” Math says petulantly. 

Eddie snorts.

“You don’t have to believe me,” Math says. No one ever does anyway. “But I actually did think this through. I wouldn’t do anything that affected my family without thinking it through.”

“Well, you made a shit decision.”

“Maybe,” Math answers honestly. “But that has yet to be seen.”

Math won’t see it either way. He’ll be long gone by the time everything quiets down, if everything goes well. Goes according to plan. Evan will be back in their good graces by New Year’s, and Math will be somewhere else where no one pretends to care about him.

“You know, you were really starting to become family to us.”

“Was I?” Math asks skeptically.

“Yes, you were. Now you’ve ruined that.”

He knows.

Math doesn’t say anything as they drive, not until they arrive.

“Did Christopher get the letter?” Math asks, right as he's about to step out of Eddie’s car.

“No,” Eddie says. “Besides, didn't you say everything should be handled soon.”

“It will be,” Math says. “Evan will be back in everyone’s life soon. Make sure Christopher gets the letter from me when everything is over. Please.”

Eddie glares at him, but nods. “I promise.”

Math exits the car without another word.

He walks up to Evan’s apartment, and he’s immediately surrounded. Between being embraced by his worried siblings, and apologies being thrown out by Josh, he’s not able to get even a word in for the rest of the night.

So, he just sits there silently, as Evan and Maddie switch between hugging and chastising him, and Josh still looks at him with guilty eyes.

Math can’t help but wonder how much longer he’ll be in these people’s lives.

________________________________________

“Everything ok?” Lena asks him. “You seem a bit calmer now than you were at work.”

“Something happened,” Eddie says. “I’m worried about a friend, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Eddie can’t get Math out of his head. He’s supposed to be angry at the boy, and he is, but Math looked so lost earlier. And he mentioned how he was struggling with his eye. It could’ve been a lie to get rid of that guy, but it didn’t feel like a lie.

Lena nods, accepting the vague answer.

“What is this place anyways?” Eddie asks, as Lena leads him into a somewhat rundown, but still decently maintained building.

Lena doesn’t say anything, just keeps walking.

She pushes the front door open, and all around them are boxing rings and workout gear.

“This is my own personal heaven,” Lena asks. “Eddie, welcome to amateur boxing. Hopefully, this will let you get some of these pent-up emotions out in a somewhat healthy manner. Certainly helps me.”

Eddie just stares at her with confusion, prompting her to continue explaining.

“It’s a place for people like you and me. People that don’t know how to handle their emotions. Traditional therapy doesn’t work for us. Here we get to talk to people who understand, and when it’s all a bit too much, we can spar and box safely. Or as safe as it can be.”

“This is incredible. And totally not what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting Diaz? An illegal street fighting match?”

Eddie blushes, because if he’s being honest, that was a possibility he was considering.

Lena laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous Diaz. Now come on. Let’s get you some gloves.”

________________________________________

Chimney is all settled in for another night alone at the apartment, like he did for years before Maddie moved in, when the front door suddenly opens.

Maddie walks into the apartment, tears already in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Chimney is wrapping her in a hug almost immediately.

“I think I’m losing him again Chimney,” Maddie says. 

“Buck?”

“No,” Maddie says. “Buck will get through this. It will be tough, but I know at the end of the day he has Math and me, and all of you will be back soon.”

Chimney nods, because it doesn’t really matter how mad he is at Buck, he’s family now, and Chimney will always forgive family.

“It’s Math,” Maddie says. “I think he’s hurting, but he won’t let us help him. He’s so focused on helping Buck.”

“It’s ok Maddie,” Chimney says. “We’ll help him. We’ll protect our family.”

Our family.

It sounds so right.

Maddie nods. “Yes, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone catch the obvious reference to 911 Lone Star? It was kinda there last chapter too, but I made it a bit clearer this time. I probably won't do much with that (maybe a side story if I ever finish this one), but it's fun to have the two shows connected in this fic. Also, sorry about the Math heavy scenes, but they will be important later, I promise. And sorry about the overuse of Percy Jackson characters, but they aren't going anywhere. They just fit too well with the plans I have for Math and May. There wasn't much actual plot movement in this episode, and in fact the only real scene that I stole from 3x05 (even though this chapter was originally supposed to be an alternate 3x05) was the altered scene of Eddie getting into an argument with that guy over handicap parking. I decided to change Eddie's storyline a bit here, because he does not need to get arrested, and he does not need to be street fighting. So I had Lena introduce him to something a bit healthier. Hope you enjoyed it! And don't be afraid to comment, they really do help.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I debated a long time on how I wanted to handle the testimonies part of the lawsuit arc. Eventually I decided that the scenes where Bobby, Hen, Chimney, and Eddie testify were too good and wouldn't change much in this story, so I didn't write them. Instead you get to see some different characters testify, ones that didn't in the show. This chapter is a bit shorter, but there's a reason for that, I promise. Also, you may have noticed that I have changed Lena's character in this story (in that I actually gave her a character, like she deserves), so she will probably be OOC in this chapter and following chapters, even more than in previous ones. I hope you guys enjoy it!

That night, Buck doesn’t even hesitate to drag his younger brother upstairs to the bed.

Last night, Math managed to avoid Buckley sibling bonding time by having a late night phone call with his friends from Pennsylvania.

But Buck won’t let that happen this time.

Maddie had gone back to her apartment, knowing she couldn’t avoid Chimney any longer.

Which just left Buck and Math.

And after Math’s disappearing act, earlier this afternoon, Buck doesn’t intend to let the boy out of his sight.

Math, for the most part, is silent for the rest of the evening. He gives excuses to his older siblings after his return, and they are weak ones at best, but neither Maddie nor Buck push him. Not right now.

Math is very delicate right now. They can see that. The best thing they can do for him is make sure he knows they are both still there.

At least Math doesn’t complain, when Buck wraps him in a tight hug and pulls the covers up over them.

“I love you Math.”

“I love you too Evan.”

________________________________________

Math gives his brother’s hand a supportive squeeze, as they make their way to Chase Mackey’s law firm.

“So what is this called again?” Buck asks.

“It’s the arbitration,” Math says. “Witnesses are questioned, under sworn testimony. This allows for both sides to gather information, and most lawsuits are actually settled at this stage, especially if one side is set up to win in court. The hope is that we never go to court. At the end, the arbiter will decide on a settlement amount, and if both sides agree, this will all be over.”

Buck nods. “Please don’t tell me all this knowledge of yours is coming from “The Good Wife” again.”

Math rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” Buck laughs, ruffling his little brother’s hair. 

Math scowls, but it’s clearly lighthearted.

Buck just smiles. “So, am I gonna be in there the entire time?”

Math nods. “Yep. I suspect they’ll bring in the rest of the witnesses one by one, including me.”

“Who do you think they have? For witnesses I mean.”

“Definitely Bobby, Hen, Chimney, and Eddie. I suspect Chase may have called in Bosko as well.”

“Why her?” Buck almost growls, with a sour look on his face.

Math lightly swats Buck on the arm. “It’s not her fault Bobby is an idiot. Besides, the firefighter who replaced you makes a great witness.”

Buck relaxes a bit. “Fine, I guess it’s not her fault.”

Math nods. “Good.”

They both step off the elevator they were on, and are greeted by Chase Mackey.

“Good, you both are here. Math, we wanted to start with your testimony, since the other witnesses aren’t here yet.”

Math nods, and Chase directs the brothers to a conference room, where they meet the lawyers representing the LAFD. There is also an arbiter in the room, who will be in charge of the arbitration and will decide a settlement at the end. If either side is unhappy with said settlement, the case will go to court.

Math is quickly sworn in, and the lawyers start to ask him questions.

“So, when did you meet the members of the 118?” the first lawyer asks.

“About a month ago,” Math answers. “When I arrived at my sister’s apartment, her boyfriend, Howard Han was there. I was introduced to him. The next day, when I was heading to my brother’s apartment, I met Captain Nash, as well as he stepdaughter, May Grant, and Edmundo Diaz’s son, Christopher Diaz. I spent most of the day, before the tsunami, with the former two and my brother, Evan Buckley. After arriving at the VA hospital, I was introduced to Edmundo Diaz, as I was the one who brought his son there. Everyone else, including Henrietta Wilson along with her wife and daughter, and Sergeant Grant, Captain Nash’s wife, I met at a party at Henreitta’s house two days later.”

“So, is it fair to say that your life has been entangled with the lives of the members of the 118 ever since you met them?” the other lawyer asks.

Math nods. “Yes, that would be very fair to say.”

“Do you think that could damage your testimony?”

“Maybe if I was speaking in defense of them. Instead, I am providing my testimony in the context that I have spent time with them and have seen the effects of the wrongful termination firsthand.”

“What about your relationship with your brother? Does that damage your testimony?”

“No. I had not seen Evan in almost 4 years by the time I arrived in Los Angeles. I am almost as well acquainted with him as I am with the other members of the 118.”

Buck flinches, but doesn’t say anything at his brother’s somewhat harsh, but truthful words.

“You do love your brother though, correct?”

Math struggles to roll his eyes. “Yes, I do.”

“Because of a familial connection?”

“No,” Math says harshly. “I love my brother because he is fearless, courageous, brave, and smart. I love my brother because he is a good person, not because he is my family.”

“Family has nothing to do with it?”

Math opens his mouth to say something not so pleasant, before Chase Mackey stops him.

“I hardly see how this line of questioning is relevant,” Chase says. “You have already established that young Mr. Buckley does not believe his testimony to be damaged. You may question that in front of a judge, if this goes to court, but for right now let’s move on.”

The arbiter nods in agreement. “Yes, please do refrain from this particular line of testimony for the purposes of this arbitration.” Both the lawyers for the LAFD frown, but don’t disagree.

“So, Matthew-”

“Math,” he corrects. “Please call me Math.”

“So, Math, you said you saw the effects of this wrongful termination first hand? What effects did you see?”

“Most of it relates to Captain Nash,” Math starts. “I have been in close proximity to both my brother and the members of the 118. I noticed there was a discrepancy in how Evan was treated compared to the rest of the 118.”

“And what was that difference?”

“They were treated as adults,” Math says bluntly. “Evan was treated as if he was a child. He was mocked a lot for past mistakes, mistakes made years ago. Any attempts to get answers from Captain Nash about when he might be returning to work was met with placating and empty answers, or simply ignored. Evan’s suggestions were dismissed out of hand by the other members of the 118 quite often. This was especially clear when Evan became a fire marshall. They gave him no respect, even though his job required it. Evan was an authority figure to them at that point, but they once again treated him like a child. Captain Nash was the worst, treating Evan as if he was his own child instead of a fellow firefighter.”

Math takes a deep breath, before pressing on. “When Evan and I arrived so Evan could drop off his report as a fire marshall, his report was treated as if it was inconsequential. We also found that another firefighter had joined the department, Lena Bosko if I remember correctly. This would have been nothing of importance, except Bosko’s name was taped over Evan’s on his locker, and his stuff was removed and placed somewhere else while she used his place. It seemed like a replacement. Evan had not been fired or permanently relieved of duty at this point, but yet his locker was being used by another firefighter. I attempted to ask Captain Nash how long Lena would be staying, but was given no answer. Later that night, when Evan and I arrived at Captain Nash’s house for dinner, we both learned that Captain Nash was the one to keep Evan from duty. He said his blood thinners were a liability, but this seemed like a weak excuse to me.”

“Could you elaborate more on why you believe it was a ‘weak excuse’?”

“Well, for starters, Bobby lied and said the department was keeping Evan from returning to work, when it was really him. I’m not sure if that supports legal action in this case, but it hardly seems ethical, especially when Evan was seeking to continue his employment. Secondly, if you look in the track record of the 118, you will see similar instances that have called for leave of firefighters, which have been either much shorter than Evan’s or non-existent. Howard Han for example. He received a piece of rebar through his skull in an accident. He was still on medication when he returned to work, which took place a month after the accident. Buck has been off-duty for over four months now. That’s not even mentioned Howard Han’s stab wound, and where he returned to work just three weeks later.”

“Didn't firefighter Han receive that stab wound from your sister’s deceased husband?” One of the lawyer asks.

“I hardly see how that is relevant.”

“I agree,” Chase echoes. “Keep the questions on topic, or I will call a judge down here. I will not have to attempting to damage young Mr. Buckley’s testimony before trial.”

The lawyer nods, though obviously not happy about his line of questioning being disrupted, “Please continue.”

Math nods. “There is also the incident with Edmundo Diaz. His wife died in a violent accident, and he was allowed to return to work with only one day of leave. Captain Nash was put on temporary suspension for incidents, partially going back to his history of alcohol abuse, and he was back on duty in less than two weeks. Evan even witnessed Captain Nash have a relapse, about two years ago, along with Henrietta Wilson. Everyone in that department seems to have gone through a traumatic event that would require leave similar to Evan, yet received much less time on said leave. This becomes especially apparent when you consider Evan’s actions during the day of the tsunami.”

Buck takes a deep, shaky breath behind Math. Math feels bad, for springing this on his brother, but it needs to be said.

“Evan performed admirably the day of the tsunami. He had no equipment, yet that day he saved lives. That alone should be enough to prove that Evan is fit to return to duty, especially when you consider that was a month ago.”

The lawyers for the LAFD both frown as Math finishes speaking. They whisper to each other, before one turns back to Math. This one is the one who has been more … aggressive with his questions throughout the session.

“So, Math, is there any possibility that your testimony could have been impaired given the fact that you are suffering from a traumatic event? Especially one that dramatically affected your vision.”

Math scowls at the lawyers, as both Buck and Chase start to protest, before the arbiter stops them.

“I believe that is enough from you,” he says. “Mr. Buckley’s testimony will be considered, regardless of the implied impairment. I’d say that we should finish up with this witness. Do you agree Mr. Mackey?”

Chase nods. “Yes I do.”

“Great,” he says. “I say we take a five-minute break while the other witnesses arrive.”

The two lawyers representing the LAFD rush out of the room. Chase quickly comes and leads Buck and Math out of the room.

“You did great Math. You really did,” Chase says. “Having a witness come forward with all that information about the other members of the 118 will help Buck’s case enormously. Even if you are a blood relative, the arbiter will put more emphasis on the information provided by someone who isn’t the claimant.”

Math nods, reaching over and taking his brother’s hand. “I’m just glad I could be of help.”

“You did really good Math,” Buck says.

Math frowns at his brother. “Buck, I just want to say that I’m sorry for what I said in there. Some of it might have been a little hard to hear for you, but-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself Math. You were just telling the truth. I understand.”

Math nods, and pulls his brother in for an impromptu hug.

Buck easily accepts it, knowing this is just the beginning of a long day for him. He couldn’t imagine going through all this by himself.

“What’s going to happen now?” Buck asks Chase, after the two brothers separate. 

“Math is going to be in a waiting room,” Chase says. “It’s the waiting room for all the witnesses who have finished testifying, so it’ll just be him at first, but it will fill up quickly.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to associate with anyone from the 118,” Math says.

Chase nods. “Yes, but now that you’ve testified, you are free to do as you wish. Technically, your involvement in this case is completed. The only reason you are waiting is to support Buck.”

Math nods in understanding. “I still don’t know if I want to talk to them.”

“And that’s completely up to you,” Chase says. “But now the choice is yours. I can’t thank you enough Math, for being a witness in this case. It will increase our odds immensely.”

“Hey, I wanted to do it,” Math says, looking at Buck. “Anything for family, right?”

Buck smiles at his little brother. “Exactly.”

________________________________________  
Lena is neither happy nor surprised when Captain Nash informs her that she will need to testify, along with Chimney, Hen, Eddie, and the Captain himself.

Personally, Lena thinks this whole lawsuit is a waste of time. Not that Buckley was wrong for filing it. He was right in fact.

If Captain Nash had just gotten his head out of his ass, he would have understood that keeping Buckley from his job for this long was not only idiotic, but negligant.

He was the Captain, and he has a duty to take care of the firefighters under his command. Even those who are not currently working.

Lena can’t even imagine what Buckley is going through. She’s heard stories about the man, and he seems to be similar to her. And by that, she means dedicated to the job. 

Lena doesn’t have a family, or not much of one. She has her work, and the friends at boxing. It seems like Buckley was the same. Sure, now he has his sister, and got his brother back recently, but for a long time, all he had was the job.

And then it was ripped away from him. In an instant, Buckley was violently injured on the job, and was left without a part of him.

For over four months now.

Add that in with the trauma from the tsunami, especially when she heard that he believed that both his brother and his best friend’s son were dead and blamed himself for it, and Buckley is lucky to still be standing.

Lena may be a hardass, but she respects strength. That’s why she is drawn to Eddie out of the crew at the 118. He is a War Vet, and single father who suffered from his wife not only leaving but then her traumatic death.

That’s why Captain Nash will never replace her real Captain, who is currently fighting through rehab so he can get back to the job.

It’s why she respects the hell out of Evan Buckley, even though she hasn’t met him.

Hell, Lena has heard stories of Maddie Buckley, who survived being kidnapped by her abusive husband, and Matthew Buckley, who saved both May Grant and Christopher Diaz during the tsunami and who is rehab for his own injury.

Lena respects all three of the Buckley siblings.

A hell of a lot more than she respects the people in the elevator with her right now.

“We have our stories straight, right?” Captain Nash asks his team.

Lena glares at him, as the other three nod.

“What’s there to tell?” Eddie asks. “Buck got impatient because he couldn’t return to work and decided to sue.”

“First of all, the ‘couldn’t’ part of that statement is incorrect, from what I’ve heard,” Lena snaps.

“Buck went through a trauma,” Hen tries to explain. It’s ultimately futile, mostly because of how misguided it is. “He needs time to heal. Otherwise, he’ll be a liability to us.”

Lena snorts. “Isn’t this the man who survived a tsunami and then carried a 18 year old girl several miles to safety? I’d serve by his side anyday. He’s no liability.”

“You don’t know the whole story of that day,” Chimney says.

“I’m pretty sure none of us do, except for the ones who lived through it.”

“He lost my son!” Eddie growls. 

“It was a natural disaster Diaz!”

“Stop it!” Captain Nash commands. “We are almost there, and I will not have us fighting right before we all testify.”

“Then maybe you guys should get your heads out of your as-”

“That is enough Bosko!”

Lena glares at her Captain mutinously but doesn’t say anything else.

Captain Nash sighs. “Just tell them the truth Bosko. That's why we are here.”

“Trust me Captain Nash, I will tell them everything they need to know.”

Captain Nash starts to speak again when the elevator opens. They are greeted by one of the lawyers representing the LAFD.

“Ahh, great you guys are here,” the lawyer greets, though it is clear that he is already exhausted.

Lena smirks. That must mean it is going well for Buckley.

“We are running a bit behind schedule, and it seems like the other side might add a last-minute witness, so who would like to start.”

Lena quickly volunteers. Best to get her story out of the way, before the other members of the 118 have time to defend themselves.

The lawyer directs the other four to a waiting room, and leads Lena to a conference room.

Lena is quickly sat down and sworn in.

The lawyer next to Buckley starts to speak, but Lena quickly speaks over him.

“May I say something first?”

The arbiter nods.

Lena turns to Buckley. “I know you probably know of me, even though we have never met before, and you have probably developed negative opinions of me.”

Buckley’s jaw clenches, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I want you to know that I don’t blame you for any of these opinions. I do, however, hope to disprove them.”

Buckley nods, and his lawyer quickly starts to question her.

“So, Ms. Bosko-”

“Lena, please. Or Bosko, if you prefer.”

The lawyer nods. “Ok, Lena. This shouldn’t take too long, considering you weren’t actually there during most of Evan Buckley’s leave. Most of these questions have to do with your tenure as a firefighter in the 118 during Evan’s leave, and any reactions from the members of the 118.”

Lena nods.

“Do the members of the 118 respect Evan Buckley?”

Lena frowns. “I want to start by saying this is not a clear cut answer. The members of the 118 do indeed respect Evan Buckley. They respect him as a person and someone they are close too. They care for him. But they don’t respect him as a co-worker and/or fellow firefighter.”

“Please elaborate.”

“It’s almost as if Buckley is a family member to the 118. They treat him as an unruly teenager. From what I can see, occasionally they saw his contributions as noteworthy. But most of the time, from the stories I’ve heard, he was dismissed out of hand due to incidents that took place years ago. Overall, I don’t know if I could say that Evan Buckley was really respected at the 118.”

The lawyer nods. “I see. Now, there is some disagreement on whether you are a replacement for Evan Buckley or not. What is your opinion?”

One of the lawyers next to her starts to protest, but the arbiter quickly shuts him down. “No, I would like to hear this too.”

Lena nods. “When I was originally brought on, I was told it would just be a temporary assignment. It was in the aftermath of my department building being destroyed in the tsunami, and my former Captain being on leave. I assumed that this was just departmental shuffling so they would not have to lay any firefighters off. Then I learned that I was specifically requested by Captain Nash.”

“Is that out of the ordinary?”

“Not necessarily, if there is a vacancy, but Captain’s don’t usually request specific firefighters if they are just replacing someone who is only on temporary leave. So, I was a bit suspicious of how long Captain Nash wanted to keep me on. But then he filed paperwork to have me moved to the 118 permanently. I did not request this, though I didn't fight the transfer at first. I did find it strange, when you consider the fact that I was currently using Buckley’s locker and they did not move to install a new one for me. So in my opinion, I was indeed brought in to replace firefighter Buckley for a considerable length of time, and maybe even permanently.”

Buckley is frowning deeply as Lena finishes speaking, and Lena decides to speak again.

“I just want to make it clear that it was never my intention to be such a replacement, or even to be brought to the 118 in a permanent capacity. I never communicated any such desire to anyone in the 118, including Captain Nash.”

Buck, still frowning, nods at her.

“Just one last question,” the lawyer asks. “In your opinion, from what you have heard about Evan Buckley, do you deem him a liability?”

Lena shakes her head and starts to answer before the lawyers next to her can protest. “I would be proud to serve alongside Firefighter Buckley. In fact, I would be happier serving alongside Buckley more than any other individual member of the 118. I do not view Firefighter Buckley as a liability, but instead an underutilized resource.”

The lawyer nods, and Lena is soon escorted out of the room.

“You can wait here, with the other witnesses who have testified,” the lawyer says shortly, directing Lena to a waiting room.

Lena wants to laugh at how blatantly obvious anger the lawyer is feeling towards her. 

And honestly, she can’t blame him. Lena was their witness, but instead she did nothing but hurt their case.

Lena walks into the waiting room, noticing that only one other person is there.

A teenaged boy in what are probably his best clothes, considering the dress shirt and khakis, and wearing an eyepatch.

This has to be Matthew Buckley, the youngest Buckley sibling.

The one who everyone at the 118 seemed to praise before a few days ago.

Now there are mixed emotions, at best.

“You’re Bosko, right?” he asks.

Lena nods. “Yep, that’s me.”

“I’m Math Buckley, Evan’s brother. Nice to meet ya.”

Lena nods. “Nice to meet you too. Call me Lena.”

“So, tell me Lena, are the lawyers for your side still scrambling to recover?”

Lena snorts. “Yeah. Though I wouldn’t consider them to be ‘on my side’.”

Math shoots her an appraising look, and Lena respects the kid just that much more. Because he may be only 18, but he looks at her with the eyes of someone who has lived through more trauma than most people could imagine and who still comes out swinging everytime. 

“Interesting,” he says. “I considered you being honest and helping the case as a result, but never actively supporting it.”

Lena shrugs. “What can I say? I know a worthy cause when I see it.”

Math smiles at her. “So, they're still sweating it out in there?”

“Oh definitely. What did you do to them?”

“I aired out every single dirty secret each one of them has,” Math says, with a slightly devious grin on his face. “And I did it without remorse or care.”

Lena almost shivers. “Damn kid, what did they do to you?”

“Oh nothing,” Math says. “They were all exceedingly kind to me. But they messed with my family.”

Lena can understand that. She also quickly decides to stay on Math’s good side.

“What did you tell them?” Math asks her.

“Oh nothing much, just that the members of the 118 seem to treat Buckley more like a teenager than a fellow firefighter, I was brought in as a permanent replacement for him no matter who denies that, and I would gladly serve alongside your brother.”

Math looks at her, a mixture of shock and gratefulness clear on his face. “Thank you Lena.”

“I was just telling the truth.”

“Well, I’m just glad someone else is. Now it won’t be just my word against the rest of them.”

Before the two can say anything else, Chimney enters the room.

Math visibly flinches, and Lena frowns.

From what she has heard, Chimney and Math have gotten very close. Actually, that makes sense. Other than maybe the Captain’s stepdaughter and Eddie’s son, Chimney is the person Math would most regret hurting from the 118 and their families.

“Math?” Chimney asks.

“Hey,” Math greets.

“What? Why are we in the same waiting room?”

“We’re allowed to talk now,” Lena says. “We’re done.”

“What about if it goes to trial?”

“That’s a different game,” Math answers. “Same rules don’t apply, at least not right now. We’ve all testified, so we are done with the case for now.”

Chimney nods. “How are you Math?”

“Fine,” Math answers quickly.

“It’s just, I heard about you getting lost the other day-”

“It wasn’t a big deal. I just needed some time to myself.”

“That’s what I heard. I was just worried.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you care Chimney? You don’t have to pretend anymore. It’s ok.”

“Math-” Chimney almost pleads.

“I’m going to go use the restroom,” Math says, standing up and walking off.

Chimney lets out a deep sigh, burying his face in his hands.

“He’s under a lot of stress right now,” Lena tells him, throwing the guy a bone. Since all this lawsuit stuff began, Chimney has been the least annoying, and has at least been considering that Buckley wasn’t in the wrong. So, she figures she can at least give him a little hope. “Maybe try again when all this is over.”

Chimney lets out a sardonic laugh. “Yeah, maybe. I just wish we could go back to before.”

Lena doesn’t snort, but it’s a close call. “There’s no going back, only moving forward. Besides, something was wrong before, you just didn't notice at the time.

Chimney nods, and the two sit in silence as they wait for Math to come back.

Except he doesn’t.

Soon Hen shows up. 

She immediately moves to Chimney’s side, supporting her best friend.

Eddie joins them about half an hour after Hen.

Still no sign of Math.

Eventually Bobby comes out as well.

Math still hasn’t come back yet.

“Hey Cap,” Eddie greets. “Now that you are back, can we head out?”

Captain Nash shakes his head. “I’m afraid not Eddie. There was a last-minute witness, and they said they would prefer if we all stayed here while they are testifying.”

He frowns. “Where’s the troublemaker? The lawyer said he was out here too.”

Chimney and Eddie both frown at their Captain’s name for Math, but don’t say anything.

“I’m right here,” Math says, appearing behind Captain. “And troublemaker?” That’s a new one.”

Captain Nash shrugs. “Well, if the shoe fits.”

Math growls at Captain Nash. “Prick.”

“That was inappropriate Math. No need to result to cheap insults.”

“You freaking started it,” Math snaps. “I was just returning the favor.”

“I get that you are just a kid, but that’s no excuse to act so childish. Especially when you are meddling in adult business.”

Math lets out a cruel laugh. “Meddling? Adult business? This isn’t Scooby Doo old man. This is a lawsuit. Get with the program.”

Captain Nash glares at Math but doesn’t say anything.

Math grumbles and slams down into the chair next to Lena. He takes his phone out of his pocket, but it’s clear he is struggling.

His jaw is clenched and his posture exudes annoyance and anger. Math’s hands are shaking violently and he keeps squinting with his good eye, as if he can’t quite see correctly. He goes to unlock his phone, missing it completely. Lena can’t tell if it’s because of his shaky hands, his vision, or some combination of the two.

For the next several moments, Math sits there, struggling to open his phone as squinting and shaking gets worse. Eventually, he drops his phone and instead of trying to pick it up, he just leaves it there on the floor. He grips the arms of the chair he is sitting in, obviously trying to hold his anger inside.

“Math?” Eddie asks

“What?” Math snaps.

“Do you need help with your phone?”

Math glares at Eddie. “Why would you want to help me now? I had to almost beg you a few days ago, when I was quite literally lost with no way to get home. So why now Diaz?”

Eddie flinches and turns away from Math.

“We just want to help,” Hen says. “Is something wrong with your vision?”

“It’s none of your damn business. You all lost the right to, as Bobby would say it, ‘meddle’ in my life. So just leave me alone.”

Math moves to get up again, when all of the lawyers and Buck walk into the room. Buck has a somewhat stunned look on his face.

Chase turns to Math with a frown on his face. “Is everything ok in here?”

Math nods quickly. “Yeah, everything is fine. Can we leave now?”

Chase nods. “Yep, we just finished with our last witness.”

“And who is that exactly?” Bobby asks.

“Me,” says a voice, stepping out from behind Buck.

“May?” Bobby asks.

Math quickly looks up, surprised to see the girl as well.

May smiles at Math, completely ignoring her step-father. “I was the last minute witness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Again, not super focused on Buck, but we still have the grocery store scene coming up in the next few chapters. The next chapter should be up soon, and will probably be a little shorter as well, because as you can probably guess, it will be completely focused on May's character. Also, you may have noticed that I cut out the scene where Michael, May, and Harry get pulled over by the cops on there way home. Trust me when I say I will cover that scene, but it doesn't make sense to put it here, when I'm already juggling the lawsuit arc, Maddie trying to help Terri, and Math struggling in general. It will be covered eventually though, when it fits a little better. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave comments or kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. There's really no excuse except for I got lazy. So here's a May-centric chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

(2 days before testifying)

“So, you know I love having you here right?” Silena asks May, sitting down next to her on the couch in her living room.

May nods, too comfortable to move to even look up at her friend.

“But I have to ask, are you thinking of going home anytime soon?”

May shakes her head.

“Seriously May, what happened? 2 days ago, you showed up at my house in the middle of the night, and you haven’t even thought about going home yet. I know you and your mom get in fights, but this is a lot worse than that.”

“Yeah, it is,” May agrees. “So much worse.”

“May, you don’t have to tell me, but I can’t help you if you don’t.”

May nods. “I just needed to get away from it all.”

“Get away from what?”

“Dumb adults making dumb decisions without realizing how their actions will have consequences for the people around them.”

Silena frowns but doesn’t say anything.

“My Stepfather messed up. He messed up. And I think my mom agrees with, or at least doesn’t disagree with him. In fact, everyone agrees with him. It’s like they all have their heads so far up their own asses they are now adjusting to the smell of bull-”

Silena quickly interrupts her. “May, making yourself angrier isn’t going to help.”

May nods. “You know how Buck hasn’t been at work for a while?”

“Yeah, since the fire truck explosion.”

“Well, Bobby told Buck that the LAFD thought he was too much of a liability while on the blood thinners. Turns out he was lying. Bobby was the one keeping Buck from returning to work.”

“So wait, your stepdad lied to the man, who is practically your older brother, about the reason he couldn’t return to work?”

May nods.

“That’s stu-” she starts to say, before stopping herself. “Go on.”

“Well, Math figured all this out, and it blew up when he and Buck were at our house for dinner.”

“Blew up how?”

“Buck screamed at Bobby, and rightfully so, before storming off. I wasn’t even there for that part, because I already left for my room. I couldn’t even look at Bobby. I was so angry at him. I mean, who does he think he is? He even had the audacity to use the tsunami as an excuse for not letting Buck return to work! In front of Math and I!”

Silena gasps. The entire situation had been bad enough, but bringing up the tsunami in front of three people who almost died in it just over a month ago? That’s a low blow. A very low blow.

“And then, the night I came to your place, Buck showed up at the house. He’s suing Bobby, the 118, and the whole LAFD.”

Silena can’t help but nod in agreement. “Wrongful termination, I’m guessing?”

“Yes. God it was so awful. Buck has to cut himself off from everyone at the 118 and associated with them. And then Math’s a witness which means…”

“Which means you can’t talk to him either.”

May nods, tears starting to form in her eyes. The last few nights have been rough, not being able to talk to Math.

She wakes up screaming, calling his name. She used to be able to pick up the phone and know he was safe, but now ... now everything is ruined.

“I know I’ve only known him for a month, but I miss him so much Silena,” May cries.

Silena wraps her friend in a hug, and May presses her face against Silena’s shoulder as she sobs.

The worst part about all of this, is that everything was starting to look up for May.

She was starting to be able to sleep through the night. It was rare, but she was getting there. 

Everyone was happy and getting along. Math was bonding with people, and it was nice to see everyone together.

May’s family was safe and happy, something she didn't think would be possible when Christopher and Math were missing after the tsunami.

And then, because of stupidity and stubbornness, it was all torn away from her again.

“I’m so sorry May.”

May nods.

________________________________________

The first thing Katie did, when May sat next to her at lunch that day, was grab her hand and give her a supportive squeeze.

May rolls her eyes. “She told you, didn't she?”

“She told all of us,” Travis, Katie’s boyfriend, says, sitting on the other side of Katie.

“Of course, she did.”

“For what it’s worth,” Beck says. “We really are sorry. Even though we never met him, Math sounded like a great guy. And Buck deserved better than he got.”

“He’s not dead you guys,” May says, trying desperately to avoid the conversation that is coming. “I just can’t see him is all. And it’s only temporary.”

Everyone nods. 

“Sorry for blabbing,” Silena apologies weakly. 

“It’s ok. They needed to know why I was acting so moody for the past few days.”

“I just thought you were on-” Travis starts to say, before Katie punches him in the arm. “Ow!”

“Idiot,” Katie says, rolling her eyes.

Travis laughs, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders, pulling her close as her glare softens.

Katie melts into his embrace. “You are not forgiven.”

“I know.”

May stares at the two, with a pathetic look on her face.

“May?” Silena asks, trying to get the girl’s attention.

Beck gives her a pitying look, obviously realizing what’s distracting May.

Sure, May and Math weren’t dating, but every one of May’s friends knew it would happen eventually.

The two were so close, constantly laughing, and joking, and bickering, and just existing together.

It would have concerned all of them, before the tsunami, for May to get so close to a guy so quickly. 

But Math and May survived the tsunami together. They went through that trauma together, until they didn't. They were separated. May thought he was dead, and the group of friends could see the effect that had her, even now.

It was like May was holding her breath, still underwater, until she finally realized Math was safe. 

But now she can’t talk to him, and May looks like she’s holding her breath again.

And that scares all of them.

________________________________________

May walks into her house, Beck and Silena by her side. Katie, Travis, and Travis’s twin Conner all wanted to join too, but the three all had different things to do after school and couldn’t make it.

May dreads coming back home, but she needs to grab some more stuff. She only packed enough clothes for a few days, and she can’t keep borrowing Silena’s things.

Silena’s dad had already given her permission to stay as long as she likes, and May has every intention of taking Mr. Beauregard up on his generosity. 

May picks a time when she thinks neither Bobby nor her mom will be home, but when she knows her stepfather won’t be there.

She can handle seeing her mom, but not him. Not right now.

She hates that she can see him, but not Math.

She hates that she can’t see Math or Buck because of him.

May had been struggling with having a stepfather for a while now, but she was making progress, especially after the tsunami. Bobby was supportive of her need for support from Math when her mother wasn’t. But whatever progress the two made was erased the night May found out the truth.

May sighs in relief when only her dad and Harry are home.

“May?” Michael asks. “I thought you were staying with Silena. A sleepover, right?”

Harry nods in agreement, and May has to stop herself from laughing, because of course they didn't tell her father and brother the truth. Or at least not the whole truth.

“Well, that’s true, but not the entire truth.”

May walks up to her room, without another room. Silena follows her up, but Beck stays behind, likely to explain the situation to the uninformed Grants.

“I leave in the middle of the night, and they don’t even tell him why?”

Silena shrugs. “They knew you were safe with me. I think that’s the most important part.”

May scoffs but doesn’t say anything else. She starts packing clothes into the bags she and Silena brought.

“How much are we taking?”

“As much as we can,” May says. “As long as that’s ok with you and your dad.”

Silena nods, indicating that it is, and the two get to work. Beck joins them after a few minutes.

“How did they take it?”

“Harry is crying,” Beck admits. He has always been brutally honest. “The only reason your dad isn’t up here right now is because he’s comforting Harry.”

May nods. That makes sense. Harry had been close with both Buck and Math. The realization that he couldn’t talk to either of them, at least temporarily, must’ve hurt her brother.

A wave of guilt passes over May, before she shoves it down. She has nothing to feel guilty for here. She isn’t in the wrong.

After a few more minutes, Michael knocks on the door.

“Can I come in?”

May nods, letting her dad inside.

He looks at all bags being packed with her clothes and personal effects, and he blanches.

“Are you moving out?”

“I don’t intend to live under the same roof as Bobby, at least until I can talk to Math and Buck again.”

Michael looks like he wants to argue, but just nods instead. “You know, you could’ve come to me?”

May nods. “I know I could’ve come to stay with you, but you would’ve been on Bobby's side.”

“May look-”

May glares at her dad, cutting him off. “Exactly.”

“We love Buck. You know we do. Bobby wishes he could come back to work, but he’s still recovering.”

“It’s been four months!”

“And it’ll take as long as it takes May.”

“Who gets to decide how long it takes? The LAFD? Bobby? Buck’s doctor cleared him. Isn’t that good enough?”

“There’s liability issues.”

May scoffs. “Yeah sure. That old excuse.”

“It’s not an excuse.”

“Of course, it is. Do you even know what Buck did that day? Do you?” May starts to shout. “Buck carried me, for miles! We spent most of the day searching for Math and Christopher, because we thought they were dead! Buck could’ve left me behind, but instead he carried me all day. He never left my side. He protected me, like any firefighter would. Buck deserves to go back to work. He saved my life! Why the hell isn’t that good enough?”

Michael looks at her in shock. “He carried you?”

“My leg was broken, of course he carried me.”

“I didn't know that.”

“Well, that’s an A+ for you on your quarterly parent report card then. Good for you dad.”

“May-”

“No dad. I’m done. None of you are making sense. None of you are listening! I would be dead if it wasn’t for Buck and Math! D-E-A-D, dead! Buck deserves to go back to work, and the only reason he hasn’t is because Bobby feels guilty for killing his own kids and is so afraid of losing his surrogate son that he’s settled for just hurting him instead.”

May sighs loudly, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself. “I’m an adult now dad. Not because I’m 18, but because what happened that day on the pier. I owe Buck and Math my life, and I intend to make good on that, whether you and mom like it or not. Now, I’m done talking to you. Go spend time with your best friend Bobby and leave me alone. I’ll text you every day, so you know that I’m safe, but that’s it for now.”

“May please-”

“I think it’s best if you leave Mr. Grant,” Silena says. “May is clearly not in the right headspace to have this conversation with you, and you aren’t either.”

Beck nods in agreement, stepping in between his friend and her father.

Michael glares at the two teens, before his face softens.

“I love you May. I hope you know that.”

“I love you too dad. Please go. Harry needs you right now.”

The implied “I don’t need you” lingers in the air.

Michael nods, walking off.

Beck walks over and closes the door behind Michael as he leaves.

Silena walks over, wrapping May in a hug, and Beck joins just in time as May collapses.

She doesn’t sob, not wanting to alert her brother to her grief. So instead she just cries into Beck’s shoulder as Silena rubs soothing circles on her back.

She really tries not to think about how she wishes it was Buck and Math were comforting instead.

________________________________________

“I think I have an idea,” Katie says, as she Silena, Beck, and I all sit down for dinner.

After leaving the house, Silena and Beck were hesitant to let me have a moment alone, and Katie rushed over after her dance practice. The trio had spent the night watching cheesy movies, and ordered a pizza when May finally said they had to take a break from all the bad writing.

“I am not watching ‘The Duff’ again,” Beck declares. “Five times was enough.”

May laughs, as Silena and Katie both shoot him offended looks.

“You will not insult Robbie Amell in this household,” Silena says, glaring at her boyfriend.

“I was insulting the movie, not Robbie Amell.”

That seems to calm Katie and Silena. At least enough for Katie to continue speaking.

“As I was saying, I have an idea.”

“What is it?” May asks.

“What if May was a witness for the case?”

“Why would I do that?” May asks. “I think Buck is right.”

“No, not for the LAFD. For Buck. Tell them your side of the story.”

“Won’t that get Bobby in trouble?” Silena asks. “I mean, he’s obviously in the wrong, so the LAFD would have to reprimand him.”

“It’s a possibility,” Beck admits. “But I doubt May really cares if she hurts his reputation, especially if it helps Buck.”

May nods in agreement.

“So, how would May even do that? Doesn’t she need her mom’s permission or something?”

“She’s 18, so no,” Katie says. “The best way to do it is to call Buck’s lawyer, and fast. My guess is they are going to start very soon. The city doesn’t like the let lawsuits sit on the docket for long.”

“Do you remember the lawyer?” Beck asks May.

“Chase Mackey,” May says. “Or at least that was the name I saw on the papers Buck gave to Bobby.”

“I’ll find his number and we can call him tomorrow,” Katie says.

“Would my testimony even help Buck?” May asks.

Katie, Silena, and Beck all nod.

“It definitely will,” Beck says. “Since you live with Bobby, any testimony you can give about biases he might have will be taken into heavy consideration. At the very least, it won’t hurt. Best case scenario, you help Buck get his job back.”

“Let’s do it.”

________________________________________

Athena is a bit surprised to find Michael sitting in the living room, glaring at her. He was supposed to take Harry out to the park after school.

“Hello,” she greets.

“When were you going to tell me?” He asks angrily.

“Tell you what?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Michael growls, though quiet as if he doesn’t want to disturb someone. “About the lawsuit and the fact that May is practically moving out!”

“She’s what?” Athena asks.

“She came by this afternoon, with two of her friends. Packed up half her clothes and left. My guess is she doesn’t plan on coming back anytime soon.”

Athena blanches. “I knew she was angry, but I didn't think-”

“No, you didn't. May is my daughter too. I had a right to know she had practically ran away.”

“I know where she is. I can bring her home whenever I want to.”

“No, you can’t Athena. She’s 18 now. She’s an adult. She can do what she wants.”

“She may be 18, but she is not an adult,” Athena says.

“According to the state of California, she is. Which means there is nothing you can do to bring her home, unless she wants to come home.”

“She’ll come home soon.”

“Are you sure about that?” Michael asks, glaring at her. “She was so angry at me Athena, and I wasn’t even involved in this mess. Imagine how angry she is at you. At Bobby.”

“Bobby did the right thing.”

“Of course, he did,” Michael agrees, though he doesn’t seem happy about it. “But that doesn’t change the fact that May ran away, and Harry cried himself to sleep after he learned he can’t speak to Buck and Math right now.”

Athena sinks into the couch. “I don’t know what to do Michael. Everything is falling apart. And it all started with-”

“Don’t you even try it,” Michael snaps, cutting her off. “I may not be happy with the young man right now, but you and Bobby are not going to lay all the blame on him. There is plenty of blame to go around, and I don’t think much of it has to do with a boy who only got here a month ago.”

“Everything changed after he got here.”

“No, everything changed when May almost died!”

Athena flinches. 

“Our daughter almost died that day Athena. She said that Buck and Math saved her life that day, and I’m inclined to believe her. She feels indebted to them, and now they’ve been ripped away from her. And I don’t think we can place all the blame on them.”

“What are you saying?”

“Why didn't Bobby just tell Buck?” Michael asks. “May’s friend told me this all blew up when Bobby finally told him, a few nights ago. Why did he lie to Buck?”

“He was trying to protect Buck.”

Michael sighs. “You and him are going to have to come up with a better excuse than that when you speak to May again. Because she will be asking you that question, and she’ll want a better answer.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you need to figure out how to explain yourselves to May, before we lose her.”

“You don't think-”

“Math traveled halfway across the country to get away from his parents. My guess is that Los Angeles was just one possible destination for him. That kid is way too smart to not have a back-up plan. You need to stop pushing him away before he decides to leave again. Because I honestly don’t know if May will stay if he does leave.”

Athena doesn’t say anything else, as Michael walks out of the house without another word.

________________________________________

Athena is still sitting in the living room when Bobby gets back.

She hadn’t been able to move since Michael stormed out, too lost in her thoughts.

She wants so badly to pretend that she did nothing wrong. That Bobby did nothing wrong.

She wants so badly to pretend that May is just being unreasonable and will come home as soon as she learns she was in the wrong.

But she won’t, because May’s right.

Buck had been hurting, for months now. All Buck had, before Maddie and later Math showed up, was the firehouse.

All he had was the 118.

Not only did he go through the trauma of the explosion, and the injury itself, but his girlfriend left him shortly after, and Buck wasn’t able to go back to work. To the place he loved.

Likely to the place that really felt like home to the man.

And how often did anyone ever even really check on Buck? Athena knows that Maddie was there almost every day for a month after the explosion, but between her job and her relationship with Chimney, time sometimes got away from her.

Chimney saw Buck too, but probably only when Maddie was over, and he didn't always join his girlfriend either. Even Chimney confided in Athena once that he only went over so often because of how lonely Buck seemed.

Hen also admitted that she rarely saw Buck outside of work, and even then, it was only at larger get togethers.

Bobby was so busy after the initial explosion, but he hadn’t really made time for Buck since his job calmed down. Bobby confided in Athena once that he viewed Bobby as his surrogate son, so Athena thought he likely felt guilty for the explosion injuring Buck, but he probably only saw him about once a week at most since Buck has been on leave.

The only real exception was Eddie, who probably saw Buck at least every other day since the explosion, and even more since the tsunami.

Athena herself can’t remember seeing Buck outside of family events since the explosion, and the guilt for that hits her like a truck.

Athena wants so desperately to blame Math for everything. For convincing Buck to pursue a lawsuit. For pulling May away. But it’s just not true.

Everyone has been pushing Buck away for months, except in the few cases like Maddie and Eddie. Add that in with the tsunami, and it was really just a matter of time before he snapped. Math may have helped convince Buck, but Athena has no doubt he would have come to the same decision eventually.

If anything, the fact that Buck has at least someone completely in his corner puts Athena more at ease.

And as for pulling May away, that’s not true either. May wasn’t pulled away from her, Athena pushed her daughter away.

May survived a trauma, and Athena kept acting as if nothing happened. Her daughter almost died, and Athena spent time being annoyed because May was doing what she needed to do to cope.

Athena wants to burst into tears at the realization.

She has spent so much time trying to separate Math and May, and for no reason. At least not a good one.

She saw so much of Emmett in Math, and she didn't want May to go through the pain she went through. But the truth is, Math isn’t Emmett. Athena can see that.

Emmett was selfless, always fighting the good fight, no matter the cause.

Math is much more cautious than that, but perfectly willing to put himself in harm’s way to protect the people he cares about that. He proved that much the day of the tsunami. 

Math and Emmett are very different people. The only thing Athena really accomplished when she tried to push Math away, was pushing May away instead.

It’s time for Athena to stop blaming other people for the mistakes she made.

It’s time for everyone to stop blaming other people.

Athena shoots her husband a light glare as he walks in the door.

“We need to talk.”

________________________________________

“I do have to ask you one last time,” Chase Mackey asks as the two walk to the room where May will be testifying. “Are you sure about this? I know that you will quite literally be testifying against your stepfather. I don’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position. Neither would Buck nor Math if they knew about this either.”

“I want to do this,” May says firmly. “I need to do this. I can’t sit back and not tell the truth.”

Chase nods. “I just don’t want to cause you any distress that isn’t needed. Besides, the case appears to be going our way. Between Buck and Math’s testimonies, and firefighter Bosko, we are on track to get Buck his job back and a settlement on top of that. You would just be securing a larger settlement is all.”

“Aren’t you supposed to convince me to testify? Isn’t that how you make money? Building the best cases that is.”

Chase smiles at her. “That’s true, but my number one duty is to my clients. Buck cares for you, and I want to make sure you know what you are about to walk into, and any possible consequences of it. Contrary to what you may believe about lawyers, we don’t like hurting people. In fact, I try my hardest not to.”

May nods. “Thank you, Mr. Mackey. I would still like to testify.”

“I thought you would say that,” Chase says, smiling at her. He opens the door. “Right this way?”

May barely steps into the room before Buck calls her name.

“May? What are you doing here?”

“Miss Grant is our last-minute witness,” Chase says, directing May to the chair Math and the members of the 118 all sat in earlier.

“This has to be a conflict of interest,” one of the other lawyers complains. May assumes they are arguing on behalf of the LAFD.

“Younger Mr. Buckley wasn’t. I see no reason for Miss Grant to be a conflict of interest.”

“She’s the captain’s stepdaughter.”

“If anything, that makes her testimony more valuable,” Chase says. “She is testifying on Mr. Buckley’s behalf.”

Buck just stares at May, still clearly in shock. 

May can’t blame him. Without Katie telling her, May would have never even known this was a possibility.

“I agree with Mr. Mackey,” the arbiter says. “Miss Grant’s testimony is hardly a conflict of interest. Besides, from the testimonies today, it seems the entire firehouse was quite close. If I threw out her testimony, I would likely have to throw out everyone else’s except for firefighter Bosko. I assume you don’t want that.”

The two lawyers representing the LAFD both quickly nod in agreement.

Eventually, after a short break, the arbitration reconvenes and the lawyers for the LAFD start asking for questions.

“So, Miss Grant, what is your relationship with the members of the 118? Besides your stepfather of course.”

“I am quite close to all of them. I view them as family.”

“So, would you say that you are particularly close to Mr. Buckley?”

“I would say that I am close to Buck, just as I am with other members of the 118 and their families. I consider Buck to be an older brother. Another example would be firefighter Hen, who I view as an Aunt.”

“And could this closeness to Mr. Buckley make you wish to help him? Perhaps by providing testimony aiding in his suit?”

“I would like to strike that question,” Chase says. “May Grant just stated that she is close to several members of the 118, including members she is testifying about today. In my opinion, that makes this question irrelevant.”

The arbiter nods. “Yes, I agree. No more questions about the validity Miss Grant’s testimony, especially before she even has a chance to give the said testimony.”

Both the lawyers for the LAFD are clearly frustrated, but nod.

“So, Miss Grant, can you tell us in your words the reasons you believe Mr. Buckley was wrongfully terminated, especially since he was never actually terminated?”

May snorts. “Well first off, Buck was indeed terminated. It may not have been an official termination, but he was put on indefinite leave with no clear indication of when he would be let back, if ever. Add the fact that a replacement firefighter was brought in, and of course Buck was terminated.”

Buck winces, and May wants so badly to run over and wrap him in a hug, but now is not the time for that.

She can do that after.

“As for the reasons I believe he was wrongfully terminated … there’s several actually. There are the obvious ones, such as the fact that other firefighters at the 118 have been injured severely and have returned back to work in a fraction of the time Buck has been on leave. Then there is the fact that Buck is in fact in perfect condition to return to work.”

“In your opinion,” the lawyer interjects.

“Yes, in my opinion. This entire testimony is in my opinion. The only reason I’m here is to give you my opinion. Thank you for stating the obvious.”

“Miss Grant,” the arbiter says. “While I don’t entirely disagree with your statement, this is an arbitration. If you are unable to keep calm, we can take a break until you are able to.”

May takes a deep breath to calm herself, gripping the edge of the table for support. “I’m sorry sir. I will do my best to keep a level head.”

The arbiter nods, indicating for her to continue.

May takes another deep breath, and shoots Buck an apologetic look before pushing ahead.

Bringing up the tsunami is tough for all of them, but she needs to do this.

“The day of the tsunami, both Buck and I were at the pier, with a few other family members of the 118. While we were initially separated, we managed to find each other after the water started to recede.”

May reaches her hand out to Buck, for support, and he takes it easily. He gives her a supportive squeeze, which is enough for her to keep going.

“I had broken my leg in the tsunami and was unable to walk. On top of that, we had lost the other two people we were with, which were Buck’s little brother Math, and Christopher Diaz, the son of Buck’s best friend. At the time, we both had reason to believe they might be dead.”

May closes her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. She can feel Buck tense, and she wants nothing more than to forget about that day.

Forget about the water. Forget about the feeling of dread with every passing minute that they didn't find Math and Christopher.

“Buck had to carry me. For several hours, when he was exhausted and had minor injuries himself, he had to carry me. The entire day, I was practically useless. We both thought our family was dead. But Buck kept pushing forward when I couldn’t. He fought until he was on the brink of collapsing from pure exhaustion, and then he kept going. Buck is a firefighter, through and through, and he demonstrated it that day. That was over a month ago. Buck has only recovered more since then.”

May wipes the stray tears out of her eyes, already knowing that her sleep tonight will be plagued by nightmares.

She just prays that this will be over, and she can talk to Math and Buck again.

“Anything else?” the lawyer asks.

“Yes actually,” May snaps. “I do have one final point. I would like to add that I believe Buck has only been kept from his job because of my stepfather’s guilt complex.”

Everyone in the room looks at her, clearly confused. Even Buck seems lost.

“My stepfather had a family before he met my mother.”

Buck winces. Even Math didn't bring up Bobby’s family.

“They died. I won’t say how they died, not here. But I will say that he has extreme guilt related to the deaths of his kids and his previous wife.”

“How does this relate to Mr. Buckley?”

“Well, when you consider the fact that I once overheard my stepfather telling my mother that and I quote, ‘Buck is like a son to me’, then it should be clear why this relates to Buck.”

Both of the lawyers for the LAFD pale.

“My stepfather is a protective man. He would do everything in his power to protect the people he loves. He would keep them out of harm’s way, at any cost. And for some misguided reason, Bobby believes keeping Buck from work will keep him safe. But it won’t. Buck is a hero. He will always find himself in danger, because Buck will rush into it to save other people. That’s just who he is. The only thing my stepfather is accomplishing is denying Buck the proper tools and backup to actually save lives.”

Buck is in complete shock. The fact that Bobby views him as a son socked him in the gut, and he doesn’t know what to say. A week ago, he might’ve felt grateful, but now … now he just feels confused.

“So, in conclusion, Buck was wrongfully terminated.”

The arbiter appears to be in deep contemplation, as both the lawyers for the LAFD stare at each other, with looks of defeat on their faces. Chase has a small grin on his face that he is trying desperately to hide.

He shoots May a subtle thumbs look, and she has to stop herself from laughing.

“Well, with that I believe we are done for the day,” the arbiter says. “Lawyers, you can tell your witnesses that they are free to go. Thank you so much to everyone, and I will have a determination soon.”

Chase is quick to lead May and Buck from the room, with the two other lawyers trailing behind them.

The first thing Buck does, when they exit the room, is pull May in for a deep hug.

“I missed you,” Buck says pathetically. “I’m sorry for putting you through that.”

“I missed you too Buck, but I chose to do that. Don’t blame yourself.”

Buck nods, though it’s clear he is still blaming himself.

It takes several minutes, and some coaxing from Chase to separate them.

They walk to where the other witnesses are being held, and May actually feels a bit nervous.

No one from the 118, except for Buck now, knows that May testified. May will have to face both her stepfather, and Math. Not to mention Aunt Hen, Eddie, and Chimney.

“Math missed you so much,” Buck says, distracting her from her thoughts. “Do you have anywhere you need to be after this, or …?”

May smiles at him. “I’m actually staying at Silena’s house, but she’s out with Beck all afternoon, so I’m free.”

Buck frowns a bit when he realizes May is staying at the Grant household, or with Michael, but doesn’t say anything. He’s sure that she’ll tell him later, or she’ll tell Math, who will tell him.

Everyone has just about arrived at the waiting room, when they hear signs of arguing.

May can make out Bobby, Hen, and Eddie, but can’t tell what they are saying. She can also hear Math, and he’s obviously angry so she can hear him a bit clearer. 

“It’s none of your damn business. You all lost the right to, as Bobby would say it, ‘meddle’ in my life. So just leave me alone.”

She can see Math start to get up to leave, before he notices Buck and stops.

Chase looks at Math, a worried expression on his face. “Is everything ok in here.”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Math lies. “Can we leave now?”

Chase nods. “Yep, we just finished with our last witness?”

“And who was that exactly?” Bobby asks.

And May feels a whole new wave of anger wash over. 

“Me,” May says firmly, stepping out so everyone can see her clearly.

“May?” Bobby asks, clearly in shock.

May ignores him, focusing on Math, who seems just as surprised.

May smiles at him. “I was the last-minute witness.”

Math stares at her in shock for a few moments, before rushing forward. He has wrapped her in a tight hug before she can even blink.

She hugs him back, just as tightly. It feels eerily similar to the hug they shared when she first saw him after the tsunami.

May notices that Math is shaking a bit, clearly upset.

“Math, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” he lies again. “I’m fine.”

May looks around the room, notices the frowns on everyone’s faces. Hen looks to be in shock too, but both Chimney and Eddie seem to be looking at Math with pity.

The other woman, who she guesses is Lena Bosko, is seemingly indifferent, though May can tell she has a bit of anger towards her fellow firefighters in the 118.

“Math, why is your phone on the floor?”

“I dropped it.”

Buck walks over, picking up the cell phone, blatantly ignoring the looks of both anger and sadness on Eddie’s face.

Buck walks back over, wrapping both of the teens in a hug. “We should get out of here.”

May and Math both nod in agreement, separating so they can walk out. Buck and Math both shake Chase’s hand, and the trio move to leave.

“Wait!” Bobby calls out after her. “What do you mean you were the last witness May? The last witness was testifying against us.”

May nods. “And?”

“Why would you do that? We’re your family.”

“So is Buck. And besides, I only told the truth.”

“May please,” Bobby starts to plead. “You have to come home. Your mother … she doesn’t know what to do without you there. And Harry needs you.”

“Harry is free to come see me anytime.”

May turns to leave without saying another word to her stepfather.

She doesn’t need to say anything else.

The trio get onto the elevator and press the down button.

They get on, just as the members of the 118 move to join them.

May jams the close door button, glaring at all of them, except for Bosko, as the doors shut.

Buck lets out a loud sigh, as both May and Math hug him.

Things definitely aren’t back to normal, and they may never be again. But May feels like she did the right thing today, and that’s all she can really ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter! I didn't mean for the percy jackson characters to be so important, but I decided that May needed some friends and didn't want to make OCs, so I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much. Also, the ending to this chapter was probably a bit rushed, but that's because I spent like three days trying to write the last three pages and I just needed to get it done. The next chapter will go back to focusing on Buck, before circling back to Math in a few chapters. Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave kudos and comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I managed to get this chapter out a bit quicker than the last one because of all the kind comments you guys left, so thank you! This story also has a Beta now, so you won't have to put up with my terrible grammar anymore (or at least not as much). Everyone thank missmeagan666 for betaing this story. This will conclude the 3x05 part of this story, which has taken up about 4 chapters at this point. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Maddie!” Buck calls out as the front door to his apartment opens. “We’re back.”

Maddie comes rushing out of the kitchen. “I made spaghet- May?”

May blushes. “Hi Maddie.”

Maddie smiles at her, though she’s clearly confused. That doesn’t stop her from dragging each one of them into a hug and making them sit down as she starts to serve dinner.

“So, May, I want you to know that I’m glad you are here, but uh, why are you here? Weren’t the testimonies today?”

The last question was directed at Math, who nods quickly. “May testified for Buck.”

“Really?” Maddie asks. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Buck admits. “And she was ruthless. Like worse than Math.”

“Seriously?” Math asks, turning to May with mock-anger. “Why are you coming for my brand? I’m the ruthless one here.”

“Sure you are.”

Maddie snorts as Buck laughs. May quickly joins in on the laughter as Math pouts at all three of them.

“I’m calling Percy and Annabeth. They won’t bully me like this.”

“I’ve never met then before, but Annabeth totally would.”

Math looks like he wants to argue but can’t. “Fine.”

That sets the three off on another wave of laughter.

And for the first time in a long, Buck feels like he’s at home.

Math and Maddie were with him at every step of the way, ever since he started this lawsuit.

Buck thought he would be alone if he did this, but his siblings proved him wrong.

And Buck thought no one from the Firefam would support him but May proved him wrong again.

Hell, even Lena proved him wrong, and Buck had never even spoken to her before today.

Everything is far from back to normal, but Buck feels like he could build a new normal, if he wanted too.

But then he remembers Eddie’s laugh, and Christopher’s smile, and how good Chimney is for his sister, and Hen’s teasing, and Athena’s kind-hearted ribbing, and Bobby’s cooking, and Buck doesn’t want to build a new normal.

He wants his old life back, before the tsunami. Before the fire truck explosion.

Buck turns to Math, as he starts telling May everything that has happened since they last spoke.

Well, maybe not all of his old life back.

________________________________________

“Buck, May,” Math starts to say, clearly nervous. “I’m supposed to have a call with Percy and Annabeth tonight.”

Maddie had already left, happily telling everyone that she has to get to her workout appointment.

“Ok,” Buck says. “You can go up to my room if you want. May and I can stay down here.”

Math shakes his head. “No, I was wondering if you two would like to meet them. Well, you’ve met them before Buck, but not for a long time. And I’ve already met some of your friends, May. Would you guys like to meet mine?”

“Of course we would Matthew.”

Math glares at his brother weakly but doesn’t say anything else.

May laughs. “We would love to meet Percy and Annabeth, Math. Ignore your brother.”

“I intend to.”

Buck sticks tongue out, and Math responds in kind.

“Children,” May says, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh please, like you can judge us,” Math says.

“Just call your friends.”

‘Yeah, Yeah,” Math says, opening facetime. 

“Math!” two figures on the phone yell at the same time.

“Percy! Annabeth! Why are we yelling?”

“Because you actually called us!” Percy exclaims. “Without prompting.”

“We had a scheduled phone call, right?”

“Yeah, but we didn't have to text you or remind you or anything,” Annabeth continues. “We’re so proud of you.”

“I hate you both,” Math pouts. 

“You love us, and you know it,” Percy says.

“Now introduce us.”

“Oh yeah. Buck, May, these are my two best friends in the whole world, Annabeth Chase, and her boyfriend Percy Jackson. Percy, Annabeth, this is Buck, my older brother, and May, my best friend within a thousand miles. Besides Christopher.”

“Hey!” May complains.

“It’s literally Christopher. You can’t be mad at me for that.”

May grumbles, but nods in agreement at the same time.

Buck laughs at the two teenagers, turning to the phone. “You would understand if you knew Christopher. Everyone’s always fighting over him.”

“Mostly you,” May and Math say at the same time.

Annabeth snorts as Percy laughs.

“The both of you too,” Buck defends weakly.

“Yeah, but not as much as you,” May says. “I mean, come on Buck. You treat Christopher like he’s your own son.”

“Yeah, it doesn’t really matter when I can’t see him.”

“It’ll be over soon Buck. You’ll be able to see him again soon.”

“Yeah, if Eddie lets me.”

“He’s your best friend,” May says. Math and May both share a look, but Buck is too lost in his thoughts to notice. “Of course, he’ll let you see Christopher.”

“He’ll get over it soon. You had to do the lawsuit. He’ll understand eventually.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“Then I’ll kick his ass.”

Annabeth and Percy laugh again

“Isn’t this the guy who used to be in the army?” Annabeth asks.

“There’s no way you can beat him up Math,” Percy laughs. “Not a chance.”

“I didn't ask you two,” Math says petulantly. “Butt out.”

“You literally called us.”

“They’ve got you there,” May says. “You did call them.”

“And I’m very much regretting it now.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Sure you are.”

“I totally am!”

Buck laughs. “Please Math, I remember how much time you spent with these two. You would move heaven and earth to spend time with them. Don’t deny it.”

“Stop exposing me Buck,” Math complains. “Bad Buck. Bad brother.”

Buck laughs as his brother starts lightly whacking him.

Buck starts to run around the room, with his little brother chasing him.

“Stop running so I can hit you.”

“No!”

“Butthead!”

May laughs, picking up the phone to talk to Math’s friends.

“So, you are the illusive May?” Annabeth asks.

May blushes. “Yeah, that would be me. Math has told me a lot about you two.”

“Good things?” Percy asks.

“Mostly,” May admits. “And always talks about you two fondly.”

“Stop exposing me May!” Math yells from the kitchen, where Buck and Math have both armed themselves with spatulas, trying to slap each other.

“Keep going May. Make him blush!”

Annabeth and Percy both giggle, having the widest smiles on their faces.

“He’s told us a lot about you too,” Annabeth admits. “Though, if I’m being honest, I feel a lot better now that we actually talk to you.”

Percy nods in agreement.

“May I ask why?”

“Math wouldn’t act like this if he didn't trust you,” Percy says. “He barely acts like that with us. We’ve rarely seen him this happy.”

“We’re not gonna lie and say that this has all been easy,” Annabeth says. “Some of the members of your Firefam are going to get some choice words from us if we ever meet, but you’ve been there for him when we couldn’t. Buck and Maddie too, but we expected that. You came as a surprise.”

“You haven’t tried to change him. You just let him be himself.”

“Thank you May. For taking care of our friend,” Annabeth finishes.

May is beaming at the two as they finish. “I promise, I’ll do my best to be his friend. Thank you two, for taking care of him before I knew him.”

“Of course,” Annabeth says. “No go in there and teach the boys how it’s really done. Math can call us back later.

“Ok. I’m sure I’ll talk to you guys later. Bye.”

Annabeth and Percy both wave as they hang up.

“Do you surrender?” Math asks Buck. “You know I’m better.”

“Never,” Buck yells back. “I will be victorious.”

May reaches into a drawer, pulling out another spatula.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Buck and Math both share a look.

“Run,” Buck says.

“I know a great park about thirty minutes away, if I can remember how to get back there,” Math says as they run from May, as she chases them.

“Not funny Math.”

“I, so wasn’t jokin- ahh!” Math starts to say, before May slaps him in the arm. “I’m gonna get you for that.”

“Sure you are.”

________________________________________

Buck can’t help and laugh as May and Math bicker in the back seat of his car.

“For the last time, Legally Blonde is the superior 2000s movie!” Math practically yells. “I will hear no argument.”

“But Mean Girls-”

“Is irrelevant!” Math interrupts. “Stay pressed May, but you know I’m right.”

“Did you just tell me to ‘stay pressed’?”

“Yes,” Math says, suddenly much more hesitant.

“Ok, we can’t be friends anymore.”

“Fine by me.”

Buck rolls his eyes. “Oh please. You two can’t live without each other.”

“Says you,” they both say at the same time. 

“Don’t even get me started about you and Eddie,” May says.

Math nods in agreement.

Buck blushes. “That is so not the same thing.”

“Sure,” Math says sarcastically. “We believe you.”

“Besides, Eddie and I aren’t almost-”

May and Math both glare daggers at him.

“Almost what Buck?”

“Yeah, is there something you want to tell us?”

“No.”

Math and May both sit back with smug smiles on their faces. 

“Legally Blonde is still better though.”

Buck groans, a wide smile on his face, as he pulls into Silena’s driveway.

May’s friend hadn’t liked that May spent the night somewhere else last night, and so to make up for it, they decided to spend the day with her.

The truth is, May didn't want Silena to be alone. With her dad still on a business trip, and all of their friends busy this weekend, usually Silena would stay over at her house. Instead, May is bringing everyone to hers.

“Math!” Silena yells as they all get out of the car, wrapping the boy in a hug. “It’s good to see you again.”

Math looks a bit surprised, but takes it in stride, hugging Silena back. “Hey Silena.”

“What am I? Chopped liver?” May asks.

“Yes,” Silena says immediately. “At least in comparison to the Buckley Boys. Good to see you again Buck.”

“Good to see you again too, Silena,” Buck laughs, ignoring May’s cries of indignation.

“I’m not chopped liver! I’m totally hot.”

“I’m sure Math thinks so,” Buck teases.

“What?” Math asks.

“What?” May echoes.

Buck and Silena both share knowing looks. 

“Nothing,” Buck says.

Silena and Buck both laugh, as the other two stare on in confusion.

“Whatever,” May says. “Let’s just go get started on cooking dinner.”

Math nods in agreement.

“About that, I have to run to the store really quick,” Silena says. “I have to pick up a few things. Would you guys like to join me?”

Everyone nods in agreement, and they drive off to the grocery store closest to Silena’s house.

Buck briefly remembers that this is the store the 118 shop in but doesn’t say anything. The chance of him running into them is pretty low. Besides, they should have done their weekly shopping yesterday.

________________________________________

“I can’t believe we almost forgot our weekly shopping trip,” Chimney complains. “And we’re a day late too!”

“Relax Chim,” Hen says. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“How did you guys miss this? Don’t you have some kind of system in place?” Lena asks.

Eddie, Chimney, and Hen all share similar looks of sadness. 

“Buck was the one in charge of telling us when we needed to go shopping,” Eddie says, almost mournfully. “We’re lucky you said something, or we might have forgotten.”

“He really was the one to remind us, wasn’t he?” Chimney asks. 

“Of course he was. Buck always wants more food,” Hen laughs fondly.

“Enough of that,” Bobby interrupts. “Ok team, split up. Hen, you are with Chimney, go to the baking aisle. Unrefined flour this time. And Eddie, take Bosko. You guys are on, meats and deli. Nothing leaner than 92%. I don’t want to be here more than fifteen minutes, so let's get this done as fast as possible.”

Eddie and Lena walk over to the meat section.

“So, we haven’t heard anything yet, right?”

Eddie sighs. “I assume you are talking about the lawsuit.”

“Of course I’m talking about the lawsuit. It’s the only thing anyone in this firehouse is talking about. It’s either that, or how much they miss Buck.”

“What did you even say when you testified?”

“The truth,” Lena says smugly. “You should try it sometime. Very liberating.”

On the other side of the Grocery store, Hen and Chimney are having a similar conversation.

“I just think Bobby needs to let go of being pissed at Buck,” Hen says, throwing something in the cart.

“I know that,” Chimney agrees. “And so does Bobby.”

“How do you figure?”

“Well, there’s the fact that he seems angrier at Math than he does Bobby. All week it's been, ‘Math convinced Buck to sue us’, and I’m sick of it.”

“He has been a little harsh on him,” Hen says hesitantly. “But what if Math convinced Buck to go ahead with the lawsuit?”

Chimney laughs sardonically. “Are you even listening to yourself? You sound just like Bobby and Eddie. Math is 18 years old. He can’t convince anybody to do anything. At best, he nudged Buck down a path he was already going to take, and then supported him when we couldn’t. That sounds like a good thing in my book, even if it kind of sucks for us.”

“Don’t you think you’re a bit biased? I mean, you did live with the kid.”

“Hen, don’t be stupid. Buck was our family, and Math was close to becoming that too. For all of us. We’re all biased as hell.”

Hen can’t help but nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Buck, May, Math, and Silena are walking down the international food aisle.

“What are we even making?” May asks.

“Fried Rice,” Silena answers.

“Oh, can we add some heat to it? Everyone at the firehouse is so lame when it comes to spices. Except Eddie of course. And Hen. Ok, so it’s really just Chimney, but still,” Buck says excitedly. “Please.”

Silena smiles at him. “Of course we can Buck. Throw some spicy oil in the basket.”

“Yes!” Buck yells out, throwing his fist in the air.

Math facepalms but is clearly smiling too. “And some claim I’m the younger brother. Can you believe it?”

Buck rolls his eyes. “Shut up Math.”

“Like seriously, I’m clearly older.”

“Our birth certificates say different.”

“Blocked.”

“And I have better muscles, so I clearly must be older.”

“Accepted,” Silena says quickly, before Math can say anything else. May snorts at her friend's obvious crush on everyone with the last name “Buckley”. 

Math glares at Silena. 

“What?” she asks, shrugging. “It’s true.”

“Thank you Silena,” Buck says, smiling at the girl. “I’m glad someone here believes me.”

“I believe you,” May says.

“Yeah, but you would back Math up anyway. It’s what you do when you’re … friends.”

Math and May, once again, staring at Buck in confusion.

Silena laughs. “They’ll get it one day.”

The four walk off, moving towards the register, before Math bumps right into someone.

“Math?” May comes over quickly. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Math says, turning to face the person he bumped into. “Sorry about th- Chimney!”

“Math!”

“Hen?” Buck asks.

“Buck? May? What are you guys doing here?”

Silena decides to answer for the Buckley brothers and May, as they all stare at Hen and Chimney in shock. “Hi, I’m Silena, May’s friend. We’re here getting some stuff to cook dinner.”

“Silena, this is Hen and Chimney. They work for the 118. You met them before, at my house.”

Silena snaps up when she hears that, shooting both of them as small glare. “Oh, I should’ve remembered. It’s nice to see both of you again.”

Silena’s face clearly disagrees with the words coming out of her mouth, as she looks like she is sucking on a lemon.

“Nice to see you too,” Hen says.

“Math, can we talk?”

“Not right now Chimney.”

Before anyone, Bobby walks over.

“May? Buck? What are you two doing here?” Bobby asks, completing ignoring Silena and Math.

Silena and Math both share a look. Apparently Bobby isn’t happy with her either. Which makes sense, since he probably thinks Silena is keeping May from coming home.

They both roll their eyes, as Buck looks away sheepishly, and May glares at her stepfather.

“We’re grocery shopping,” May says, gritting her teeth.

“8 miles from Buck’s apartment?” Chimney asks.

“My house is two blocks away,” Silena explains tersely. “We’re all eating there.”

Hen and Chimney both nod, but Bobby doesn’t say anything.

“We wouldn’t have even come here if we knew you guys would be here,” Math says, rather shortly. “Buck, I thought you said they shopped on Fridays, not Saturdays.”

“They usually do. Unless someone forgot to remind Ca- .. I mean Bobby.”

Eddie and Lena both pull up. Math nods at Lena, who nods back. He ignores Eddie completely.

“I thought you would’ve been here to apologize,” Bobby says. “For the lawsuit.”

Math and May both scoff.

“I was the one who convinced Buck to pursue the lawsuit,” Math says. “Don’t blame Buck for that.”

“Still my fault,” Buck says, quick to take the blame. “My lawsuit, my responsibility. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt.”

“Yeah, and what did you think was gonna happen?” Eddie asks angrily. “The lawsuit is bad enough, but you told the lawyer everything about us. Personal things.”

“I’m the one who told them everything,” Math says, stepping forward, as if to physically separate Buck from the 118. “Buck didn't want to, so I did. I told them every little detail. You don’t get to be mad at Buck for that.”

“Oh, then I get to be mad at you?”

“Hey, what the hell man?” Buck asks, pushing Math behind him. Math stumbles a bit, before Silena and May catch him. He smiles at the two in thanks. “Leave him out of this.”

“He’s the one who put himself in it!” Eddie yells

“You don’t get to talk to my brother like that. Besides, we know you’re not mad at him. You’re mad at me. And honestly, I don’t even know why?”

“Because you’re exhausting! We all have our own problems, but you don’t see us whining about it! Somehow, we just manage to suck it up. Why not you?”

Math growls at Eddie but doesn’t say anything. Mostly because May and Silena are holding him back.

May really wants to tear into Eddie right now. Not only is he hurting Buck and Math, but she knows he’s hurting himself too. But the best thing she can do is let this pass so everyone can just go their separate ways.

She clenches her fist as Eddie shoots Buck a death glare. 

But they sure are making it difficult for May to not get angry.

“Well, it’s kind of hard. It’s not like the guy asked to be hit by a ladder truck.”

A commotion outside grabs the attention of both Silena and Lena, the two with the least stake in this conversation.

“Did you hit my car?” A man yells from outside.

“Uh, guys?” Lena says, trying to get everyone’s attention.

“No, but he filed a stupid lawsuit. They both did. And now I can’t even talk to you because of it. Either of you. Do you know how much Christopher misses you? Both of you? Every night he asks if we can call his ‘Bucky’ or his ‘Uncle Math’ and I have to tell him no. He’s struggling after the tsunami, and now he can’t even talk to his family, because of what you two did.”

“Hey, I can do that too then?” the same man yells from outside.

“But how could you know how much he misses you? You two aren’t around.”

Buck and Math are sharing similar crestfallen looks as they think about Christopher and how they haven’t seen him for almost two weeks at this point.

“I didn't realize that,” Buck says shakily. “Maybe I could come visit Christopher. Everyone has testified. We can talk now.”

“Yeah sure, now we can, but not for the last few weeks,” Eddie says, scowling. “For the last few weeks, Christopher has been having nightmares, and you couldn’t be there for him. Why weren’t you there for him Buck? Isn’t he more important?”

“Of course Christopher is more important,” Buck agrees. “But that doesn’t change the facts. Why can’t you see my side of this?”

Eddie gets up in Buck’s face, pointing his finger angrily. “Cause that’s all you see!”

That’s all Eddie gets to say, before the commotion outside escalates far enough that it can’t be ignored.

A car rams into another, a clear case of road rage. 

“Someone should stop them,” Hen says.

“These two, or those two,” Chimney says, gesturing first to the cars outside and then to Buck and Eddie.

“Let’s go,” Bobby says, and everyone, including Buck, Silena, Math, and May, rush outside.

The cars continue to ram into each other, one of them speeding up. One of the cars tries to rush off, but the other follows, ramming the first car into a fire hydrant.

The fire hydrant starts gushing water, and both May and Math turn away from the scene.

Images of water rush through both of their heads.

“Hey,” Chimney says, calmly approaching Math. “Are you alright?”

Hen is looking at May with similar worry.

Buck walks over, wrapping both of the teens in a hug. “It’s ok you guys. It’s not happening again. I promise.”

Math buries his face in his brother’s chest and May nods, weakly.

“Silena,” Buck says, handing Silena his wallet. “Go inside and finish buying everything. I’m going to take them to the car.”

Silena nods, though she refuses to take the wallet, walking back into the store.

Buck starts to drag the two teens away from the scene.

“Are they going to be alright?” Eddie asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” Buck growls. “It’s not your problem.”

Buck walks off with Math and May, and all Chimney, Hen, and Eddie can do is look on, with a feeling of emptiness in their guts, as they leave.

________________________________________

The next day, Buck and Math both walk into Chase Mackey’s office.

Chase quickly hangs up the phone.

“Boy, you got here fast,” Chase says, smiling at the two. “Hope you didn't break any laws on the way here. Though, I do know someone.”

Math laughs. “Trust me Chase, you might be the only lawyer I trust. Ever.”

Chase laughs. “Well, thanks for the vote of confidence Math.”

“You said you had big news?” Buck says, trying to contain his nerves.

“The biggest,” Chase says, writing down a number on a piece of paper. “Math, grab your brother’s hand. He’s gonna need the support.”

Buck takes the piece of paper that Chase hands to him. His smile vanishes as he reads it. “Uh, what is this?”

“That was the city’s first offer. They wanted to settle. Of course, it’s just a starting number.”

“13 million?” Math exclaims, clearly shocked.

“They probably would offer more too, if we wanted,” Chase says, still smiling.

“This is all they’re offering.”

“It’s all they were offering. Thankfully, I knew that you wanted more than just money. So, I got them to give a new offer.”

“What offer?”

“3 million dollars-”

“That’s not what I want!”

“That’s even worse Chase. Seriously?”

“Will you two let me finish,” Chase says. “God, you both are so alike.”

Buck and Math both nod, sheepishly.

“As I was saying, their final offer was 3 million dollars, and Buck gets to go back to work, effective next week, pending doctor’s approval, which is a formality considering Buck already had his doctor’s approval.”

Buck and Math both stand there, completely dumbfounded.

“Are you serious?” Math finally manages to choke out.

Chase smiles at both of them. “We did it you guys. We won.”

“We won?” Buck asks, still not really believing it.

“We won!” Math says.

Buck picks his brother up in a tight hug, starting to swing him around the room. “We did it! We won!”

Both of the Buckley brothers continue to hug as they laugh from pure joy.

“I can’t believe it,” Math says. “I was expecting them to either offer you money or your job back. Not both!”

“Especially not with that much money! Math, I can pay for your college now!”

“What? No Buck. That money is yours.”

“Yes, it is, and I want to use it to pay for you to go to college next year. It’s not like it’ll be a huge investment. Not with how much you are going to get in scholarships. Let me do this, ok?”

Math nods hesitantly. He’ll argue it again later, but he’ll let Buck have this right now.

“And thankfully Captain Nash has even decided to let you return to the 118. Of course, I’m sure part of that fact is because he is on probation.”

“Good,” Math says quickly.

“Probation?” Buck asks. “Why?”

“He just lost the department 3 million dollars in a wrongful termination suit. He’s lucky it’s only probation.”

“But, you said they would all be fine.”

“He deserves it Buck.”

“I didn't want to get Bobby on probation. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“Yes he does,” Math insists. “What he did was wrong and stupid. And he’s still not admitting he’s in the wrong. He’s gonna have to change his attitude quickly, or else he’ll get fired.”

“Buck, when you go back to work, you need to tell me if they retaliate against you at all?” Chase says. “If they give you the toughest chores, if they bully you, even if they leave you off calls, I need to know about it. We can go to the fire chief if it becomes a problem.”

Math nods in agreement.

“I’m not trying to get anyone fired,” Buck says. “I just wanted my job back.”

“And you got it,” Chase says. “But you need to know that this isn’t over yet. This is just the first step to everything going back to normal for you.”

“Can you get us in contact with an investor? Or someone who can help us with Buck’s money?” Math asks.

Chase nods. “I have a few names. I figured you would want it.”

But Buck barely hears anything else. All he can think about is how Bobby might get fired because of him.

For the first time, Buck thinks he might regret the lawsuit.

________________________________________

“I can’t believe they put me on probation!” Bobby cries out to Athena. “I mean, I was only doing what was right.”

Athena ignores her husband, as she works on dinner.

“You agree with me, right?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Athena asks. “Because I’ve been doing a lot of thinking in the past few days.”

“I just wanted to keep him safe,” Bobby says pathetically. “I just wanted to protect him.”

“He’s not your son Bobby!” Athena snaps. “And even if he was, what you did was wrong. If you want to treat Buck like your son, then go right ahead. But you hurt him.”

“I was just trying to protect him. That’s why I let him come back to, the 118. I want to keep an eye on him.”

“The chief ordered you to take Buck back. And I swear Bobby, if you do anything to that boy when he comes back-”

“I would never hurt Buck!”

“You already did!” Athena snaps. 

Athena frowns at the crestfallen look on her husband’s face. “Look Bobby, you know I love you, but I don’t support what you did. Please accept that. You better get going, or the others are all going to miss you at the ‘Rage Room’.”

Bobby nods, kissing Athena on the cheek before he heads out. “Love you.”

Athena pinches the bridge of her nose as he leaves.

The lawsuit may be over, and Buck may be going back to work, but their family’s problems are far from over.

________________________________________

“I have to admit,” Math says, as he and Buck walk into the Rage Room. “I was surprised to get an invite.”

Buck nods in agreement, “Yeah me too. Technically I don’t join the team again till next week, so it’s nice that they invited me for team bonding.”

Buck and Math get into some of the gear, and cautiously approach Hen.

“Hey Hen,” Buck greets nervously.

“Hey,” Hen says dejectedly.

Math frowns at her. “Look, if you don’t want us her-”

“No, it’s not that,” Hen says. “I just got some bad news today.”

“Oh,” Math says. “Sorry.”

Hen smiles weakly at him.

Chimney and Lena walk over to him. 

Math and Buck both shoot Chimney a small smile, which he takes in stride.

“I cannot believe you came,” Chimney says. “All three of you.”

“Rough day,” Hen says. “I really need to break something right now. What’s that?”

Lena smiles, holding out bottles to both Hen and Buck. “Cap sprang for the deluxe package. Full mini bar. Sadly, only 21 and up.”

Math shrugs, fully expecting that and not really caring.

“They serve alcohol here?” Buck asks.

“Oh yeah,” Chimney says. “I’m surprised we don’t get more calls from here.”

Math snorts, and everyone looks over at him in confusion. 

“They opened up a week ago,” Math explains.

That sets all five of them off into a bout of laughter.

Buck notices Bobby walking in. “You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Cap.”

“I’ll go with you,” Math says.

“I need to do this alone.”

“But-”

“Come on Mini-Buck,” Lena says, grabbing Math by the arm and dragging him off. “I wanna see how hard you can hit things with that scrawny body.”

“Scrawny!” Math complains. “And you can’t call me Mini-Buck. You know me just as well as you know Buck.”

“Well, you’re a Buckley, and you’re tinier than your brother, so it fits.”

Math scowls at her but walks with her anyways.

“Hey Bobby,” Buck says hesitantly, approaching the captain. “Thank you for inviting me. And Math.”

Bobby scowls at the mention of Math. That had been Athena’s idea. He was just going to invite Buck.

“Look, I just wanted to apologize, for the lawsuit and everything. I didn't mean to get you put on probation. I swear.”

“You’re coming back to work Buck, whether I like it or not. And same for Math inserting himself in our business. The best thing I can do is try to get you both to bond with the team, so you never try to hurt us again.”

Buck winces but doesn’t say anything.

“They gave you the option to transfer you,” Bobby says, which isn’t exactly the truth, but Buck doesn’t need to know that. “But I said no. I wanted to keep an eye on you.”

Buck gives Bobby a weak smile.

“Thanks Bo- I mean, Captain. You won’t regret it.”

“You might. My house, my rules. Remember that.”

Buck frowns as Bobby walks off.

Buck looks in at the Rage Room, where the 118 and Math are going to town on breakables, smashing with fury.

Lena and Math have apparently teamed up and are matching the rest of the 118 for the number of items destroyed.

Buck doesn’t know what to feel. He doesn’t even feel angry. Just a bit scared of what the future holds.

Buck doesn’t go into the Rage Room tonight. He lets the others have their fun, and work out their aggression.

Though, he does wonder, what exactly his brother is so angry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This story has become much bigger than I ever really expected (I never thought I would make it past the Tsunami to be honest, let alone reach the conclusion of the lawsuit) and that's all thanks to you guys. Thank you so much for everything. The lawsuit ended a bit differently this time (notice that Buck completely won the lawsuit, and even got money out of it too, due to the fact that Math, May, and Lena testified for him). Also, I changed up the Grocery store scene. With May and Math at his side, Buck didn't feel the need to seek out the 118. But some things happen no matter what. Similarly, even though the lawsuit ended differently, some things will stay the same as they were in canon. You'll have to wait to find out what changes and what doesn't. Again, thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update within the next week. Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hey guys! After some thinking, a few comments, I decided to rewrite the ending of the chapter. If you read the ending where Silena picked Math up from the hospital, that has been scrapped. Go reread the second half of this chapter. It is quite different from the original ending.**  
>  Also big thanks to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Maddie and Math both walk into the 118 with a purpose.

Everyone can see that. The two walk with their eyes staring straight ahead.

They move with a confidence that intimidates half the firehouse, and their faces are stony and unyielding.

Even when Maddie helps Math up the stairs to the balcony, their composure is rock solid, and they are no less intimidating.

Chimney is surprised to see the two Buckley siblings. Math had come back last night, though the youngest Buckley still hadn’t really spoken to him yet.

Chimney supposes that he has that coming.

Hen, Eddie, and Lena are all surprised as well, though Lena has a small smirk on her face. She has a feeling she knows what they are here for, and she just wishes she had some popcorn to watch everything go down.

Bobby is pleasantly surprised to see Maddie. He always enjoyed the company of the eldest Buckley sibling, especially since she and Chimney have started dating. But he has to stop himself from scowling as he sees her younger brother.

Bobby has not been quiet in his belief that Math heavily influenced Buck’s decision to pursue a lawsuit. Even if the rest of the team disagrees with him.

Bobby has stopped bringing it up in front of Bosko and Chimney, as both vehemently deny it. He expects it from Bosko, who seems unable to see anything from his side. He’s a bit disappointed in Chimney but can’t blame the man. Afterall, Chimney does live with the kid.

At first, Eddie and Hen were receptive to the idea, but ever since the lawsuit was settled and Buck was announced to be coming back to work, they’ve been much more hesitant to agree. It’s especially confusing with Eddie, who seems just as angry with Buck as before, but has almost completely forgiven Math.

“Maddie? Math?” Chimney asks, walking over to the pair. “What are you guys doing here?”

“You guys know Buck doesn’t come back to work till tomorrow, right?” Hen asks.

Math nods, and Maddie says, “We know. That’s why we are here.”

Maddie gestures for them all to sit down, and Math takes Bobby’s chair at the head of the table, with a small smirk on his face.

Bobby grumbles but sits down in another chair without much protest.

“What can we do for the two of you?” Bobby asks, politely as he can muster.

“How are you going to treat Buck when he returns to work tomorrow?” Math asks, getting to the root of their visit immediately.

Lena smirks again. This kid doesn’t beat around the bush.

“Like every other firefighter,” Bobby answers.

“Are you sure about that?”

“What Math is trying to say,” Maddie says, with a warning glance at her brother. “Is that we want to make sure our brother is treated fairly when he comes back to work.”

“Because you guys have hardly treated him fairly in the last few months,” Math adds

Maddie doesn’t seem to disapprove of Math’s outburst this time, almost nodding in agreement.

“I think it would be best if we all treated him fairly,” Hen says. “It will help us move on from this.”

“You don’t need to move on from this,” Math says, perhaps a bit too harshly. “You can’t sweep this under the rug. You need to learn from this. Learn from your mistakes. I expect better from all of you.”

“You hardly even know us,” Eddie says.

“I spent a month with you guys before everything went sideways. I know enough. I know you guys will just pretend nothing ever happened unless someone stops you. Consider me that someone.”

Maddie lays a hand on Math’s clenched fist, in a feeble attempt to calm him.

“We aren’t here to yell at them Math.”

“Maybe you aren’t.”

“If you are here to yell at us, maybe you should just leave,” Bobby says. “We have actual work to do.”

Chimney opens his mouth to protest, but Lena speaks first.

“Oh please don’t make him leave. This is the most interesting thing that has happened in this firehouse all week. Damn, I love this kid.”

“He needs to learn respect.”

“He’s 18 Cap!” Chimney exclaims. “Cut him some slack.”

“I don’t need to learn anything from you,” Math says calmly, though he’s glaring at Bobby. “Not a damn thing.”

“Math, we said we would be calm about this.”

“I said I would try. I tried, alright. I can’t deal with this.”

Maddie sighs. “Math, they’re our family.”

“They so are not,” Math says, almost laughing. “These people are not my family. They may be yours, but they are not mine.”

“Math-”

Math ignores her. “Ok, here’s the deal. Buck was treated like crap by you guys. I know it, and somewhere, deep down, you all know it too. You should treat him like royalty when he comes back, but I'll settle for just treating him fairly. Quite frankly, I don’t care if any of you talk to me ever again, but for some reason Buck loves all of you. So, I need for all of you guys to stop hurting him.”

Math takes a deep, shaky breath that even shocks Bobby so much that he doesn’t say anything.

Ever since the day of the tsunami, and even during the actual tsunami, Math has so rarely let anyone see him actually struggle with anything. Only Buck, Maddie, and May ever really see this side of him.

But here he is, almost shaking as he runs his fingers through his hair.

“Please,” He almost pleads. “Please stop hurting him. He loves all of you so much. I don’t get it, but he does. He doesn’t deserve what you guys did to him. So do better. Please.”

“Math-” Maddie starts to speak.

“Let me take him back to your car,” Lena says suddenly, standing up and walking over to the boy. “You can talk to the rest of them. I don’t need to be here for this.”

Maddie looks like she wants to argue, but instead just hands Lena her car keys.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Maddie says to the boy, and he just nods in response.

When Lena and Math are gone, Maddie turns back to the others sitting at the table.

“Look, he may have come on a bit strong, but Math means well. He’s just really hurting right now.”

“Maddie, we didn't mean to hurt him,” Hen says. 

“How did we even hurt him?” Bobby asks. “I barely even interact with the kid.”

“Except to call him vile things and accuse him of tearing Buck away from us,” Chimney snaps. “Maybe treating him like he's a nuisance actually got to him. People tend to get offended when you intentionally offend them.”

“Chimney-”

“I’m not talking about Math,” Maddie says, before Bobby can say anything else. “You all have a long way before you ever have a semblance of a relationship with him, but that’s a different conversation. Buck is your family. He has been for as long as he’s been here. Don’t mistreat him when he’s coming back to work.”

Maddie glares at all four of them. “Buck is a forgiving person. Give him half a chance, and he’ll go to war for you. He just went to war to get you all back. Treat him badly, and I’ll find out. And you all do not want that.”

Maddie gets up, and leaves without another word, leaving four stunned members of the 118.

Well, three stunned members.

“I don’t know what your problem is with Math,” Chimney says harshly to his Captain. “But you better figure it out soon. Because not only will you push away Buck and Maddie, not to mention your own stepdaughter, but you’ll push me away too.”

Chimney walks away, with the intention to catch up to his girlfriend before she leaves.

Eddie and Hen don’t say anything else, but neither of them seem to disagree with Chimney’s words.

Bobby lays face down on the table. When did it come to this?

________________________________________

Bobby and Athena are setting up a projector in their backyard, for May’s get together the night before Halloween.

“Alright, how’s that?” Bobby asks

“It’s good, but center it with the chairs.”

Bobby nods, and does so, moving over to set up the chairs. “A hose full of teenagers alone, the night before Halloween. Does that feel like a bad idea to you?”

“Age responsible young adults just watching scary movies and ordering pizza,” Athena says. “It’ll be fine. Besides, May is just getting settled back in after everything, and it’ll be good for her to have her friends over. Make everything a little more normal around here.”

“I would just feel better if one of us was here for it.”

Athena snorts. “I doubt that. First off, we both know this isn’t about May’s friends. It’s about one of May’s friends. And secondly, you haven’t gotten a full night’s sleep in over a week, and there are seven different kinds of baked goods in our kitchen.”

“Just looking for something to do at three in the morning.”

“You’re worried about tomorrow. Buck’s first day back.”

“Of course I am. Especially after Maddie and Math showed up today,” Bobby says. 

“Well, good for them, looking out for their brother.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“All I’m saying,” Athena starts to explain, “is that for the first 6 months I knew Buck, I didn't even know he had siblings, especially ones like Maddie and Math. It’s good that they are protective of him. He needs a bit of that.”

“They can both be a bit too overprotective of him at times.”

“You’ve been accused of the same thing with the boy,” Athena says. “All I’m saying is give Math a chance. He’s good for Buck, and he’s good for May.”

“You know, a month ago we were having the same conversation, just on different sides.”

“I know that,” Athena admits. “But a month ago, I didn't know what I know now.”

“And what exactly changed your mind about him?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out. Besides, you have bigger problems on your hand.”

Bobby nods. “Yes I do.”

________________________________________

Buck doesn’t know whether to be full of nerves or excitement as he walks into the 118.

Last night, both Maddie and Math had sat him down and had a long conversation with him.

They both told him how it’s good that he’s ready to go back to work, and he’s excited for it, but to be prepared for backlash from the lawsuit.

“Legally, all of them should treat you as if nothing happened,” Maddie said. “But we both know that’s not gonna happen. People are reactionary. They’ll take some time to adjust.”

“But if they treat you differently in a way that harm’s your well-being or even just bothers you to a certain degree, I need you to tell Chase,” Math also said.

So naturally, Buck was a bit more cautious as he walked into the station then he would have been otherwise.

He resists the urge to try to talk to the other members of the 118.

It seems a little weird at first but makes sense as he nears the locker room.

No one is talking to him. People are barely even looking at him.

It’s very quickly clear that Buck has been iced out.

He stares, as two firefighters play a game of ping pong with each other in the game room. His bag drops to the side.

Buck remembers what it was like after he was reinstated to the firehouse almost two years ago.

It was a lonely experience, and Buck had to fight for people to trust him again.

Now if feels like Buck has been roughly picked up and tossed back to square one.

That is, until someone interrupts his thoughts.

“Hey Buckley,” Lena says, coming over and clapping him on the back. “Excited to be back.”

“Kinda,” Buck answers honestly.

Lena smiles at him. “Good. I like honest people. Go get changed. I need someone to spot me.”

“But doesn’t Eddie usually-”

“I need someone to spot me, Buckley. Are you saying no?” 

Buck suddenly realizes what Lena is doing. She’s throwing him a bone.

“I’ll be out in just a minute.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long Buckley. I’m an impatient person.”

Buck is quick to comply, rushing into the locker room, a genuine smile on his face for the first time today.

Just as Buck is finishing up, Hen walks into the locker room.

“Welcome back,” she says, from behind him.

Buck chuckles. “You are the first person to say that to me. Except maybe Lena. I think she might’ve been trying to say that to me, in her own way.”

Hen laughs, walking over and sitting next to him.

“Starting to feel like I should’ve bought a sweater, because I am definitely catching a chill,” Buck adds.

Hen gives him a sad smile. “You’ve got friends here Buck. But they all feel like they’ve got to follow Cap’s lead, and he’s still …”

“Not in a congratulatory cake and banner place yet,” Buck finishes for her.

“I mean, he did get put on probation.”

“I didn't mean for that to happen.”

“I know that,” Hen says. “Even he knows that. It’s just … it still happened Buck.”

Buck sighs, but nods. “Yeah, it did.”

“Here,” Hen says, handing him a box. “It’s red velvet. It bleeds when you cut it.”

Buck laughs. “I missed you guys. Hey, how’s the baby making, going? You and Karen knocked up yet?”

Hen sighs. “It’s a long process. More twists and turns than you might expect.”

Hen claps him on the back, similarly to how Lena did earlier. “Good to have you back.”

“Thanks Hen. For this and for not feeling like you have to follow Bobby’s lead.”

“I march to the beat of my own drum. Always have. You should too. Take some lessons from your siblings in that regard.”

Buck smiles at the thought. “Yeah, maybe I should.”

Hen and Buck walk out of the locker room together.

Eddie is walking towards them, not that he notices.

Buck sees some bruises on Eddie’s arms. “Dude, are you ok? Those are some bad bruises?”

“Just roughhousing with my kid.”

Buck frowns. “Seriously? Were you playing with hammers?”

“Nothing you need to be concerned with,” Eddie says coldly.

Suddenly, Lena pops up next to them. “Oh please Eddie. We both know you got those bruises because you didn't listen when I told you that you boxed enough last night. It’s why you have to wait 48 hours before you box again. Gym rules.”

Eddie sighs. “Yes, thank you Lena.”

Lena rolls her eyes, and nudges Buck. “Don’t worry about him,” she whispers. “I’ve got him. At least until her gets his head out of his-”

“Welcome back firefighter Buckley!” Chimney greets, giving Buck an enthusiastic high five.

“Thanks Chim. Glad to be back. Did Maddie and Math make it back ok last night?”

Chimney laughs. “Of course they did. You would’ve heard otherwise.”

Bobby looks at the two, and they separate for the morning briefing. “Alright, now that we’ve got that out of the way-” he starts to say, before the alarm interrupts him.

Everyone starts to move, before Bobby says, “Buck, your man behind today.”

“What? I’m not going with you guys?”

“My house, my rules, remember?” Bobby asks patronizingly. “Stay put.”

Bobby frowns when he notices Lena isn’t moving either. “Bosko, lets go.”

“Station rules require two firefighters to be man behind unless we have an emergency,” Lena says. “I volunteer to stay behind.”

Bobby frowns, but doesn’t say anything, before rushing to get into the firetruck.

“You didn't have to do that,” Buck says, watching as the trucks pull out of the station.

“I know I didn't,” Lena says. “Come on. I was serious when I said I needed a spot. You owe me at least that much.”

Buck smiles, following after her to the gym.

Buck has to take back his earlier statement. Lena isn’t just throwing him a bone. No, she’s throwing him a lifeline.

Buck intends to take it.

________________________________________

Maddie knows it’s a little weird that she is driving Terra home. But what else was she supposed to do? Leave Terra stranded there? With no ride?

Besides, from the way the conversation Terra is having on the phone is going, Maddie thinks it might be best if she offered her trainer and new friend a little support.

Maddie goes to the back of the car, starting to unload Terra’s gear.

“You can just drop that on the curb,” Terra says. “It’s bad enough that you drove me out here. I don’t want to keep you.”

“No,” Maddie says. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t gonna leave you in a parking lot with a car that didn't start. I wasn’t expecting all the luggage.”

Terra laughs and explains as the two walk towards her house.

“Thanks again,” she says. “I owe you.”

“You know, I just thought of a way you could repay me,” Maddie says. “Can I use your bathroom?”

Terra almost flinches, as if the thought of letting someone into her house is a foreign concept but recovers quickly. “Ugh, sure. Of course. Come on in.”

Maddie walks into the house, stunned by the house immaculate and minimalist it all is.

There’s not a thing out of place in the house, but that’s probably because there’s hardly anything in the house at all.

Definitely nothing of sentimental value. No knick-knacks or pictures anywhere.

Maddie starts to walk towards the bathroom when Terra, gets a phone call and rushes out of the room.

Maddie quickly makes her way upstairs, as Terra tries to calm the person on the phone.

Maddie walks around upstairs, taking a look in their medicine cabinet. She notices a prescription for a pain relief pill, which causes her to frown. She quickly puts it back. She walks out, looking at a picture of Terra, with her husband. The first actual photo Maddie has seen in this house.

“I’m sorry,” Maddie says. “You caught me. The view up here is amazing, and I just had to see it.”

Terra smiles at her, seemingly buying her story.

“Do you want a drink?” she asks, and Maddie quickly agrees.

The two make their way downstairs and pour glasses of wine.

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything to pair with that. Vincent doesn’t usually like having company over.”

“Ahh, my ex was a lot like that too,” Maddie says. “Always wanted it to just be the two of us, me I needed friends and family. A life outside our home.”

“Right, I mean he just doesn’t get that. And that is why I love my job. I get to meet people, and actually talk to them.”

“I’m sure you have people you can talk to. People you trust.”

“Yeah, of course,” Terra says, and even Maddie can see it’s a lie.

“So, is that why your ex is …”

“One of the reasons. I spent a lot of years trying to be the perfect wife. Then one day I realized I deserved better.”

“So, you left him. Good for you. I can’t imagine that was easy.”

“Yeah, leaving is always scary,” Maddie says. “But I am proof that there is always a way out. And besides, now that I’ve left him, I actually get to have a relationship with my family.”

“What do you mean?” Terra asks.

“When I was married to my husband, he kept me away from my family. He said it was because we lived too far away, but that was just an excuse. And truthfully, I didn't mind escaping from my parents, but my brothers … I regret every day that I didn't talk to them. Every moment of their lives that passed by as I tried to make a failing marriage work. And now that I have them both back, I couldn’t be happier.”

Terra smiles wistfully. “That does sound nice. I’m glad you got your brothers back Maddie.”

“Yeah, me too.”

________________________________________

Maddie, Chimney, and Math are just walking out a movie together.

Things are still a bit tense between Chimney and Math. Math still refuses to talk about everything with anyone from the 118, including Chim, but at least he’s stopped being openly hostile.

They can actually enjoy each other’s company, as long as Maddie is around. Eventually they will need to talk, but Chimney is ok with letting Math have a chance to process everything before they have that conversation.

“Why did I always think that she was his sister, and that’s why he was trying to kill her?” Maddie asks the other two.

Math snorts, shooting his sister an incredulous look. “Seriously? Have you not seen any of the other movies?”

“She is, but you don’t find that out until Halloween 2,” Chimney explains. “I always thought that was a bit of a retcon.”

Math nods in agreement.

“So, what happens in the third movie?”

Math and Chimney both share a look. 

“Nothing that has anything to do with Michael Meyers,” Chimney says.

Everyone laughs, as they step off of the escalator. 

“Maybe we should make her watch all the movies before Halloween,” Math suggests.”

“I would, but you are booked solid, Mr. Popular,” Chimney tells him. 

Math nods. Later tonight he is going over to May’s house to meet the rest of her friends, and then he’s taking Denny, Harry, and Christopher trick or treating with Karen, May, and Michael on Halloween.

Math is actually a bit nervous about both of those nights, but with May being there he can make it. Besides, Denny specifically asked for Math to be there. How could he say no?

They continue to exit the mall, running into a couple that seems to recognize Maddie. Or at least, the wife does.

“Hey,” Maddie greets.

“What are you doing here?” the woman asks, pulling Maddie in for a hug.

“We just caught a movie,” Maddie says, hugging her back.

“Vincent, you remember Maddie, right?” 

“Good to see you again,” Vincent says, shaking Maddie’s hand.

Maddie seems a bit flustered after that. Both Math and Chimney shoot her concerned looks before Chimney speaks up.

“Hi, I’m Howie, but everyone calls me Chimney. And this is Math, Maddie’s little brother.”

“Sorry,” Maddie says, reentering the conversation. “This is Terra. She’s my trainer at the gym I’ve been going to.”

“I didn't realize that you were a trainer,” Chimney says. “That’s a really nice place that you work at. Very clean.”

Math snorts. “Really Chimney? That’s the best you’ve got.”

“Oh, are you a member too?” Terra asks Chimney.

“I’m a paramedic, and occasionally respond to calls at that gym.”

“Oh, that’s so great,” Terra says. “You mentioned your brother was a firefighter too. Are you guys just a family of first responders?”

“Yeah,” Chimney says. “Maddie is too.”

“She used to be a nurse,” Math says quickly. “She’s used to the weird hours. It’s why she can deal with her boyfriend and her brother being on the same weird schedule.”

Terra and Vincent both laugh, as Chimney shoots Math a weird look.

“It must be nice that you guys get each other's jobs. Makes it easier,” Terra says.

Maddie laughs nervously. “Yeah, it is. Actually, we have to go. We have to make sure Math gets to his friend’s house. They are having a Halloween party later tonight.”

“Oh sure, yeah I understand,” Terra says. “See you at the gym.”

“Nice meeting you,” Vincent says as they leave.

“Yeah,” Chimney responds, watching them walk away.

Math and Maddie both share a look, though her look seems to show gratitude towards her little brother.

“Ok, do you two want to tell me what that was all about?”

“To be fair, I know almost nothing,” Math says.

“Then why did you lie?”

“I didn't lie. I just bent the truth a bit. And besides, do people really need to know that Maddie is a 911 operator?”

Chimney sighs. “Just, can we have a minute’ Math?”

Math looks at his sister, and she nods. “I’ll be back in two minutes. I’m going to buy some candy to thank Silena for everything.”

“What?” Maddie asks, as she turns back to Chimney.

“What was that Maddie? You have a trainer now, and now she thinks you're a nurse.”

“It’s complicated,” Maddie says.

“Maddie, that is not an answer.”

Maddie seems to deflate a bit. “Fine. She called 911. Five times in two months, which is a pattern with…”

“Abused women,” Chimney finishes. “Maddie, you sought her out? And you involved Math in this?”

“I was worried about her. So, I went to the gym where she works. And of course I didn't bring Math into this. Anything he knows he figured out on his own.”

“You are lying to her. You are pretending to be someone you're not. You're inserting yourself into her life on false pretenses.”

“You are overreacting.”

“You are acting just like Doug?”

Math had been walking back over and managed to overhear what Chimney said.

“Chimney!” Math scolds.

“This is exactly what he did to me before he stabbed me. He invented a reason to meet me. He pretended to be someone else, and tricked me into thinking he was my friend.”

Math glares at Chimney. “You didn't have to bring him up.”

“I had to get through to her!”

“Not like that!”

“This is not like Doug!” Maddie snaps. “I am trying to help her.”

“You can’t help someone by lying to them Maddie. And you already know this, or else you would have told me about this creepy, stalker plan.”

“Stop it!” Math yells at him. “What the hell is wrong with you Chimney?”

“I’m just trying to keep her safe Math. She’s going to get hurt. And she’s lying, to both of us.”

Math winces, looking expectantly at his sister. It’s true that Maddie has been keeping this a secret from the both of us.

“Maddie? Why didn't you tell us?”

“That’s not fair,” Maddie says, trying to walk away. “Using my own brother against me.”

“Wait,” Chimney says, lightly grabbing her arm. “Ok, so that wasn’t fair. To either of you. But what you are doing to that woman isn’t either. You need to tell her the truth.”

“Yeah, I will,” Maddie says. “I just need a little bit more time.”

“We should go,” Chimney says. “We have to drop Math off at May’s house. At least you didn't lie about that.”

Math winces, as Maddie stares at him coldly.

“It’s almost Halloween. A big day for teenagers. Come on Math. We have to go or else you’ll be late.”

“Maddie?” Math asks again.

“Just go Math. I’ll meet you in the car.”

Math walks off, feeling dejected. Maddie fights to urge to cry as she follows after them.

________________________________________

Math is a mess when Maddie and Chimney drop him off at her house.

May has never been so grateful that Bobby and Athena were gone in her entire life.

May moves to wrap Math in a hug, but Silena beats her to it, rushing the boy and pulling him close.

“Math, it’s so good to see you!” Silena exclaims excitedly. “I’m so glad you came.”

Math smiles weakly. “Yeah, me too Silena. But you are kinda crushing my kidneys.”

Everyone laughs at that, including both of the twins, even though they haven’t met Math yet. 

They all know how Silena can get.

“Silena, let the poor boy go,” Katie says. “May still has to hug him.”

May blushes a bit, but only Beck seems to notice.

Silena reluctantly lets go. When she does, Math pulls a small package out of his pocket.

“It’s not a lot, but I got you something to thank you for everything,” Math says, handing Silena a small gift.

Silena thanks him, hugging him again, but not for nearly as long.

After she lets go for the second time, May comes over and hugs him as well, though not quite as tightly as Silena.

“Are you ok?” she whispers to him.

Math shrugs, knowing he can’t get away with lying to her. They know each other too well.

“Anything I can do?”

“Distraction?” Math asks timidly.

May smiles. She can definitely do that.

“Come on, you’ve already met Katie and Beck. These two are the Stoll twins. The slightly taller one is Travis. He’s dating Katie. And the funnier one is Connor.”

“Hey!” They both exclaim, clearly offended.

Katie rolls her eyes. “Hush you too.”

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m going to struggle remembering the differences between you two. So, if I call you the wrong name, I apologize in advance.”

“It’s ok,” Connor says. “We expect as much. Besides, you get a pass considering your limited vision.”

Everyone tenses. Even Travis shoots his twin an incredulous look.

But Math just bursts out laughing. “You’re right May. He is the funny one.”

Everyone relaxes, though Katie still whacks Connor on the back of the head.

“And this is Beck, of course,” Silena says, dragging her not quite boyfriend over to Math.

Math and Beck shake hands. “Silena, we’ve already met before. At your house,” Beck says.

“Yeah, but a reintroduction never hurts.”

Beck sighs, though he’s smiling at Silena.

The group all heads outside, arranging themselves on the chairs in May’s backyard.

“It was really cool of your mom to let me back over, after everything,” Math says.

May laughs. “Oh please. This was practically her peace offering. Besides, I’m not the problem child. You’ll see that tomorrow night when we take the kids trick-or-treating.”

“You guys are both going?” Katie asks, sharing a knowing smirk with Silena. 

“Relax you two. My Dad and Karen are going to be there too. We’re just helping. Besides, the kids practically demanded Math come too.”

“What can I say? I’m a bit popular.”

“Yeah, with ten-year olds,” May retorts.

Everyone bursts into laughter, as Math pouts at her.

“With more than just ten-year olds.”

“You’re right.”

Math smiles at her.

“Christopher is actually 11. I forget that sometimes.”

Everyone laughs again, as Math glares at her.

“You don’t have to torture the kid May,” Beck says. “Besides, we all know he’s popular with some teenagers too.”

The twins burst into laughter as May and Math both blush.

“Can we just start the movie?” Math asks. “Please.”

“Ok, Mr. ‘I wanna change the subject’,” Silena says. “We were just saying, it’s nice that you two are taking the kids trick-or-treating.”

“Are you guys going to wear costumes?” Travis asks. 

May shrugs. “I haven’t thought about it.”

“Well, Math already has a costume,” Connor says.

Everyone freezers again, with several people glaring at Connor, before Math starts laughing again.

“God, he’s killing me. May, make him stop!”

Connor smirks at all of them and continues to make one-eye puns throughout the night, with Math laughing at every single one of them.

________________________________________

“Teal bucket is for kids with food allergies,” Bobby says to Buck. “Everything in there is nut-free, dairy-free, soy-free, egg-free, and gluten-free.”

“And who are these for?” Buck asks, holding up a smoke detector. “Kids allergic to fun?”

“No,” Bobby says, grabbing the smoke detector and putting it back on the table. “They are for the parents. Also, there should be some pamphlets about basic fire safety in the closet. Pass those out too.”

“And exactly how long are you going to keep on punishing me?”

“Why? are you gonna tell on me to your lawyer again?” Bobby asks sarcastically.

Buck winces. “No.”

“You know, someday you are going to figure out when to stop pushing and learn some patience Buck. I hope we are both alive to see it.”

Buck frowns as Bobby walks away without another word.

“You know, being stuck here isn’t actually the end of the world, it just feels like it, Buck. Trust me, I know.”

Buck laughs.

“No, I do,” Chimney says. “My first few months here, the only time I saw the outside of this building was at the start and end of my shift. On my way in. On my way out.”

“How did you cope with it?” Buck asks

“I cleaned every inch of this place. Learned where everything was and where all the equipment was. Set a new record for getting into my turnout gear. And eventually, someone took pity on me and they let me outside.”

“It’s just … Math and Maddie told me that if I wasn’t getting treated fairly, I needed to tell Chase.”

“Chase?” Chimney asks.

“My lawyer,” Buck explains.

“Why do you still need a lawyer?”

“He’s helping me with the money.”

“What money?”

Buck shrugs it off. He has no intention of telling anyone at the 118 about the money. At least not until he hands the kids the scholarship funds, he has set up for all of them when they go off to college, starting with May.

“It’s just, they were really adamant that I tell them, even if I felt just a bit uncomfortable. Do you think I should?”

Chimney almost laughs. “Do you really think you could get away with lying to those two?”

“Well no, but it isn’t exactly lying.”

“It’s close enough.”

Buck nods. 

“Look, I’d say just tell them. There’s a good chance we’re both biased here. Let those two help you, because they are a lot smarter than either of us.”

Buck laughs. “Yeah, they are.”

“Just know that you aren’t alone here Buck. You’ve always got me.”

“Thank you Chimney. For everything.”

“Anytime Buck. Besides, you are practically my brother now that I’m dating Maddie. It’s about time I started acting like it.”

________________________________________

Math is a bit surprised that when he arrives at Karen and Hen’s house, he finds three little boys all dressed up in the same costume.

Math smiles at them. “So, you all decided to be pirates this year?”

“We wanted to match you, Uncle Math,” Christopher says, walking over to him.

Math leans down, hugging the boy close. “Hey Christopher. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Christopher says, leaning into the embrace.

Math kisses the top of the boy’s head, letting him go with the other boys to put the finishing touches on the costumes.

Karen walks over to him, holding a bag out

“Karen, they didn't have to dress up like me.”

“They all wanted too,” Karen says, smiling at Denny, Harry, and Christopher. “They were all fighting over who got to dress up like you, and eventually we just decided that all three boys should.”

Math wipes a stray tear out of his eye. “I don’t know what to say.”

Karen smiles at him. “You don’t have to say anything. But you have to put this on. The boys insisted.”

Math smiles, taking the pirate costume, minus the eyepatch. “Ok fine, but only because they asked me too.”

Karen ruffles his hair and sends him off. When he finishes changing, he emerges to find yet another pirate has joined them.

“May, you too?”

May smiles at him, as she adjusts her own eyepatch. “Oh yeah. This was practically my idea.”

“It so was not,” Harry complains. “It was my idea, and you know it.”

May sticks her tongue out at her little brother, and he responds in kind.

Christopher walks back over to him. “Uncle Math? I was wondering if I could have a piggyback ride?”

May rolls her eyes, as Math quickly agrees. It takes several minutes and promises to both Denny and Harry to do the same for both of them later in the night before they all set off.

“I thought your dad was coming too,” Math asks May, after they hit the first few houses.

“He’s on his way,” May says. “He got held up at work, but he’ll join us at dinner, before we go out for a second round of trick-or-treating at the park.”

“We’re going to the park?” Denny asks his mom excitedly.

Karen shoots May a quick look, before confirming it to the boys, who all seem equally excited.

“Looks like you spoiled the surprise,” Math teases her.

May rolls her eyes. “They would’ve found out anyway.”

“That is so not the point.”

Throughout the night, Math continues to switch between the three boys, giving each equal opportunity for piggyback rides.

He has circled back to Christopher, just as it is starting to get dark.

They are reaching the end of a row of houses when Christopher taps the top of Math’s head.

“Uncle Math?”

“Yeah buddy. What is it? Do you want down?”

“What is that girl’s costume?” Christopher asks, pointing out a girl about 50 feet ahead of them.

She looks to be about 12 years old, and if Math had to guess what her costume was, it would be some kind of ghost, mostly because of how pale the girl looks.

Her dress is tattered, and her hair is matted and unruly. She is walking around barefoot and seems extremely malnourished.

“May, take Christopher,” Math says, passing the boy to her.

May quickly agrees, as Math rushes over to the girl.

“Hey, sweetheart?” Math calls out to her. “Are you ok?”

The girl looks at him, and Math can see clearly how exhausted she is. Her sunken eyes worry him even more.

Math can see some blood on her hand, and some broken handcuffs. She has marks around both her wrists from where the handcuffs would’ve been.

Any doubt that this is a Halloween costume quickly flees his mind.

The girl starts to collapse right in front of him.

Math reaches out, stopping her from hitting the ground.

“Someone call 911!” Math calls out. 

Math checks her pulse, and finds it way too fast and thready, but overall still strong.

“Math, what’s wrong with her?” May asks.

“She looks malnourished and dehydrated. My guess is that’s why she fainted because of that. She also has small cuts on her arms, and there are handcuffs too.”

“Handcuffs?” Karen asks.

“Yeah. And they aren’t new either. She has bruises on her wrists.”

May and Karen both curse loudly.

The girl seems to wake up a bit.

“Hey sweetheart,” Math says. “You’re gonna be ok. We’ve got you now. We’re gonna get you help.”

The girl nods weakly, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

Math smiles at her, as the ambulance pulls up.

The paramedics rush out and get her onto the gurney. They try to pull her off Math, but she makes a noise of complaint.

“I can go with her,” Math says. “Let me go with her.”

Both the paramedics share a look.

“It’s against protocol,” one of them says.

“Look, she’s clearly been abused. Do you know how rare it is for abused kids to latch onto someone? To trust someone? Let me go with you, and she’ll almost certainly be easier to treat.”

Both of the paramedics look hesitant, but they nod, letting him into the ambulance.

“Math, where are you going?” May asks.

“I’ll text you later,” Math says to her. “Sorry for ditching you guys.”

“Just make sure she’s alright,” May says. “Karen and I will watch over our crewmates.”

Math smiles at her and the three boys. “I’m sure you will.”

________________________________________

“Nice work Buckley,” Cap says, as the firetrucks pull back into the station. “Keep it up.”

Buck grimaces. Bobby hasn’t called him Buckley since his first few months on the job. It feels so … detached.

He hates it.

Buck sees Eddie walking by and calls out to him.

Eddie sighs, barely even looking at him.

“I was wondering, would you mind giving me a hand with all this?” Buck asks him.

“Nah, you got this,” Eddie says. “You’re a 100%, lawsuit proved that, right?”

“So, you can forgive Math, but not me?” Buck asks.

“Who says I’ve forgiven Math.”

“Watch it Diaz,” Lena says, as she walks past the two.

“Butt out Bosko.”

Lena rolls her eyes, shooting Buck a supportive look as she walks into the locker room. “I’ll help you in a minute Buck. Just wanna change real quick.”

Buck nods, turning back to Eddie.

“So, it’s Buck now?” Eddie asks. 

“What?”

“She can call you ‘Buck’ now. Earlier she was calling you ‘Buckley’.”

“We’re friends Eddie.”

Eddie shakes his head.

“Math is out with Christopher right now? Why are you letting him see Christopher if you haven’t forgiven him yet?”

The unspoken, “Why can’t I see Christopher?” permeates the space between them.

“Because Christopher wanted to see him. And because I can be the bigger person when it comes to someone I barely know. But not someone who used to be my best friend.”

“Come on man. Can’t we just talk.”

“Save it,” Eddie says, stalking off without another word.

Buck sighs and watches him leave.

________________________________________

Athena is just finishing talking to the doctor of the young girl, when she notices someone is with her in her hospital room.

“Who is that with her?” Athena asks.

The doctor sighs. “He came in with her. Was out trick-or-treating with some of his family when he found her. Refused to leave her side. Usually, we wouldn’t allow it. But she seemed a bit attached to him.”

“Can I speak with him?” Athena asks. “He might know more if he was the one to find her.”

The doctor nods. “He’s over 18, so yes. Just make it quick. He refuses to leave her side until someone finds her family, or CPS gets here.”

Athena thanks the doctor again, before walking into the girl’s room.

“Sir?” Athena says politely. “I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment.”

The teenager seems to snort, pulling off his pirate hat. “Geez Sergeant Grant, are you normally this polite?”

Athena pauses for a moment, shocked to see Math. “What are you doing here Math?”

“I found her,” he says. “I couldn’t really leave her alone. Not in good conscience.”

“Do you remember the exact spot you found her at?” Athena asks him.

“No, but Karen wrote down the address of the house she collapsed in front of. You can text her.”

Athena nods. “Harry and May? Are they ok?”

Math nods. “Yeah. Harry didn't see much. None of the boys did, so don’t worry about that.”

“That’s good,” she says. “Was there any indication of how far she traveled?”

“Yeah,” he says. “When I first found her, there wasn’t that much blood. She must've been close by. Probably a block or two, but maybe a bit further. And she couldn’t have made it far. She was too exhausted.”

“That’s really helpful Math. Thank you.”

Math nods, going back and resting his hand on top of the girl’s.

“It’s a good thing, what you’re doing for her.”

“What, did you think I was incapable of doing good things Sergeant Grant? I’m not a bad person, you know. Despite what you think.”

Athena winces. “I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

Math snorts. “Yeah, I’m sure you don’t. Your attitude to me since the day you met me really illustrates that.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Athena apologizes. “I don’t think you are a bad person Math. In fact, I know you aren’t.”

“Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, right?”

“That’s not it,” Athena says. “I’m sorry Math. I truly am. I struggled after the tsunami. After I almost lost May. And I took it out on you.”

“I couldn’t care less what you did after the tsunami,” Math says. “It was the weeks after that. When May was struggling to sleep, and you were telling her to stop coming to me for help. When Buck was struggling to get back to work, and you lied to him. Because Bobby lied to him, but you knew. I know you did. You should have told him the truth.”

“You’re right. I should’ve. And I never had any right to try to push you away from May. That was wrong of me.”

“Why did you do it? Did you hate me that much?”

Athena shakes her head. “No, I didn't hate you Math. I could never hate you.”

“Then why?”

“You reminded me of someone, someone from my past. My old fiancé, back before he died.”

Math winces. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I never knew that.”

Athena gestures towards the chairs in the room, and the two sit down.

“I’ve never told anyone about him,” Athena admits. “Not Michael, or Bobby, or Hen. Not May or Harry either.”

“Why not?” Math asks.

“When I was close to May’s age, I met a boy. A boy that reminded me of you. A selfless boy. A hero.”

Math frowns, as if he doesn't agree with that characterization, but he doesn’t interrupt.

“He was a cop. In fact, he was the one who got me interested in joining the force. Before that I wanted to be a lawyer.”

Math sits back, looking pensive, but not saying anything as Athena continues.

“We had just gotten engaged, when …”

“He died?” Math finishes.

Athena nods. “Yes. And it was the worst day of my life. And I didn't want that for May.”

“But May and I-”

“Save it Math. I know how close the two of you are. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Even if you two never date, your death would devastate her. And I wanted to protect her from that.”

Math winces at the thought. “I don’t intend to die Sergeant Grant.”

“I know,” Athena says. “And neither did Emmett. But there’s a difference between you and him. He was completely selfless, fighting for everyone. You, on the other hand, are different. You would help anyone, but it’s the people you are close to that you truly protect. Like your siblings, and Christopher, and May.”

Math blushes, and nods in agreement.

“I’m so sorry Math. I judged you for something completely out of your control. For something from my past. And even then, I misjudged you based on that too. I wish I could do more than apologize, but I’m not sure what I could do to make up for it.”

“It’s ok,” Math says. “I accept your apology.”

Athena nods. “Is there anything I can do’ Math? Anything at all?”

Math gets a determined look on his face. “Go out there and find out who did this to that girl,” Math says angrily. “After that, consider everything forgiven.”

Athena nods, and moves to leave.

“Thank you, Sergeant Grant.”

“Please Math. Just call me Athena. I owe you that much.”

Math smiles at her. “Thank you, Athena.”

________________________________________

Maddie is just finishing up on a call, when Josh walks over to her, in a full pirate outfit.

“So far today, I have had three suspected hangings, two possible decapitations, and one truly convincing evisceration.”

Maddie grimaces. “Let me guess, all fake?”

“Thank god,” Josh sighs. “Or L.A. is having a seriously weird crime spree.”

Maddie laughs.

“Nice costume,” Josh says dismissively. “Did that take twelve minutes to put it together?”

“No, it took 45 minutes to go to the drug store and get these ears. And besides, I will not be taking this from a man who has copied my brother’s look for his costume.”

“Hey, Math does not have a monopoly on eyepatches on Halloween. Every other day of the year, yes, but not on Halloween. By the way, when is he supposed to stop wearing that anyway? It’s been almost two months now.”

Maddie sighs. “He said a few more weeks, and he should be fine.”

Josh shoots her a suspicious look, but doesn’t say anything else. “If you say so. And let me guess, he’s busy tonight too.”

“He’s taking some kids trick-or-treating.”

“Seriously. He’s a teenager, he should be out partying, and having fun.”

“He claims that is fun for him. Besides, he was at May's house last night for a party.”

“You already told me that yesterday, and I told you watching movies does not count as a party.”

“Well, it’s the largest group of friends he’s ever had, so I’ll take it.”

It’s about half an hour later, as Maddie and Josh are finishing up their shift.

“I barely recognize you without those cat ears,” Josh says sarcastically.

“Shouldn’t you be off walking a plank or something?”

“More like three parties to hit before midnight. Jealous?”

“No, more like exhausted even thinking about that.”

“You Buckley’s are so boring,” Josh fake pouts. “Oh, Sue was here a minute ago looking for you. She was talking to someone in the conference room, so maybe she went back in there.”

Maddie frowns. “Yeah, I’ll check. Thanks.”

Maddie walks towards the conference room. “Sue?”

Terra pops from out of the corner, walking over to her glaring.

“Terra? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to file a complaint. That a 911 dispatcher has been stalking me.”

Terra throws down printed articles about her kidnapping last year.

“How did you-”

“I should’ve known something was up,” Terra interrupts. “When you conned your way into my house, but I thought I was being paranoid. Then I met your boyfriend, and he doesn’t have a very good poker face. Your brother on the other hand, he’s a good liar. Almost made me think I was crazy. So, does your boyfriend know you’re a psycho, or should I swing by the fire station and fill him in. Your other brother works there too, if I’m not mistaken. Maybe I should tell him too.”

“I was gonna tell you,” Maddie tries to explain. “I was. I just hadn’t figured out how to do it. How to explain everything to you, and help you understand.”

“You lied to me,” Terra says. “You pretended to be my friend.”

“No, I am your friend. Or at least I wanted to be,” Maddie takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “I’ve been you Terra, trapped in a marriage with an abusive man, wishing I knew how to ask for help.”

“I don’t need help,” Terra exclaims. 

“You called 911. Five times.”

“I am not one of those women.”

Maddie winces. “Yeah, I used to think that too. I didn't want to admit what was happening because I felt ashamed. But I had nothing to be ashamed of. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Just tell me the truth, and I will leave you alone, I swear.”

“There is nothing to tell,” Terra yells. “Stay away from me and my husband.”

Terra starts to walk off.

“I know I’m right about him. I know I’m right,” Maddie shouts after her.

Sue walks over to her. “Maddie, we need to talk,” she says sternly.

Maddie sighs, and follows Sue into her office.

Right before Maddie walks into Sue’s office, she gets a phone call.

Sue shoots her a look, and Maddie apologizes. “It’s Math. Can I have just a second?”

Sue doesn’t look very happy about that, but nods.

Maddie quickly answers her phone. “Hey Math.”

“Hey Maddie. Are you busy?”

Maddie sighs. “Yeah, sorry. I really am. Is this an emergency?”

Math seems to pause for a moment before answering. “Not really.”

“Ok. Enjoy trick-or-treating with the boys.”

“Than-” Math starts to see, before Maddie hangs up the phone.

She winces. She didn’t mean to hang up on him. But considering she’s pretty sure she’s about to be fired, she thinks Math will forgive her.

Maddie takes one more deep breath, before walking into Sue’s office.

________________________________________

Hen is sitting in the living room of the fire station when Bobby walks by.

“You know, Karen and I made jokes about locking Denny up, for his protection. But the truth is, protecting him like that wouldn’t be for him. It would be for us. We would be robbing him of his freedom to give ourselves some piece of mind,” Hen says.

Bobby sits down across from her.

“You know, Karen was there when they found that first little girl. Math was actually the one to find her. Small world, ain’t it?”

Bobby tenses at the mention of the youngest Buckley.

“That’s not very subtle Hen.”

“It’s really late, and I’m really tired Cap.”

“You think I’m being too hard on him?”

“Which one?” Hen asks.

“Buck,” Bobby answers.

Hen leans forward. “I think Buck makes everything hard on Buck. The boy has two settings: zero and shut up before I smack you.”

“I can see that he’s trying,” Bobby says. “It just still seems like he doesn’t get it. Like this is all a game to him.”

Hen snorts. “Do you even know what they offered that boy?”

Bobby frowns, and shakes his head. 

“13 million dollars Bobby. They offered him 13 million dollars. But instead, all he wanted was his job back. Trust me, he gets it.”

Bobby looks a bit shocked. “He really turned that down?”

Hen nods. “He made his choice Cap. He chose this job.”

“So, I should let him do it,” Bobby finishes.

“Or let him go somewhere else that will,” Hen says.

“And what about the other one?” Bobby asks.

Hen shrugs. “Truthfully Cap, I think that ship has sailed. You saw him a few days ago. I think the only reason he hasn’t packed up his bags and left town was because of May and the boys.”

“Not Maddie and Buck?”

“Math is in the hospital right now,” Hen says. “He’s watching over that little girl. But no one seems concerned for him.”

Bobby frowns, looking down at Buck, who is taking down Halloween decorations.

“Does Buck even know?”

“Buck turns his phone on silent during shifts. Only his favorite contacts can get through to him.”

“And you think that Math isn’t on that list?” Bobby asks.

Hen sighs. “I don’t think so intentionally, but you don’t see Buck rushes out of the fire station, do you?” 

________________________________________

Buck and Lena are just finished taking down the decorations and putting them in storage when Buck runs into Eddie.

Eddie tries to ignore Buck, and just walks past him.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be now, huh?” Buck asks. “You’re just gonna keep on ghosting me. Because Halloween is over. Just so you know.”

Eddie turns around. “I don’t know what you want from me Buck. Forgive, forget? Make you feel good about what you did?”

“Diaz-” Lena starts to say.

“Let me handle this one Lena.”

Lena looks hesitant to accept, but nods and walks off, leaving Buck and Eddie alone.

“I just want you to talk to me,” Buck says, turning back to Eddie. “Even if it’s just to say that you’re still mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Eddie says, angrily. Which confuses Buck, to say the least. 

Eddie continues, thought a bit calmer than before. “When you decided to sue the department, to make Cap the bad guy, did you ever stop for a minute to think about what that could do to us? Did you or Math think for even a second before you did it?”

“I-i just needed my job back. I missed being here. Being part of the team. And when Math told me that the lawsuit could help, I jumped on it. The chance to be back here, with you guys. I never meant for anyone to get hurt.”

“Lot of ‘I’s in there. Your actions, your choices, they impact the rest of us. That’s what it means to be part of a team. Of course your brother doesn’t understand that. He’s never been part of a team like this. Why would you listen to him when you could’ve come to us instead?”

Buck takes a deep breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. “You’re right,” Buck admits. “I didn't think about what could happen. I never thought Bobby would get suspended. Math and the lawyer told me that everything would be ok.”

“They lied,” Eddie growls. “They lied to you.”

“I know that now,” Buck almost cries. “I know. But I was so mad. I was mad at Bobby for not letting me back. I was mad at you guys, for moving one without me. And I just wanted to-”

“Punch someone,” Eddie interrupts.

Buck nods. “Yeah a little. Look, I get it. And I really am sorry. So, whatever it takes for you to forgive me-”

“I forgive you,” Eddie interrupts again. “That’s also what it means to be part of a team.”

Buck smiles at Eddie, and Eddie can’t help but respond in kind.

“Just don’t do it again,” Eddie says.

The two embrace, Buck holding on tight to his best friend.

Eddie holds on just as tight.

Meanwhile, across the station, Lena is watching the two with a conflicted expression on her face.

“Hey,” Chimney says, walking over to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Buck and Eddie are back to being friends,” Lena says.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Chimney asks.

“Of course not,” Lena scoffs. “It’s just … what’s going on with Math?”

Chimney tenses. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone keeps bringing him up with the lawsuit. Like it was all his idea.”

“It was his idea,” Chimney says.

“No, from what I’ve heard, it was the lawyer's idea. Math just backed it. And half the station seems to hate the kid now. Even Buck seems to be ok with Math taking some of the blame.”

Chimney frowns. “I don’t think it’s right, but Math was involved in influencing Buck to sue the department. Even if Buck would have made the final decision without Math’s input. It’ll take some time for those feelings of anger to subside a bit. That’s all.”

“You're not mad at him, right?”

Chimney doesn’t answer right away. Eventually, after a few moments, he speaks up again. “I’m not mad at him, per se, but I just wish he had talked to me before all of this went down. Then maybe I could’ve-”

“What? Changed his mind?” Lena asks, with an incredulous look on her face. “Are you serious?”

“We could have at least had a discussion first.”

“You knew him for like a month before all this happened. All of you did.”

“We’ve all been through a lot together,” Chimney says, trying to defend himself. “We were all becoming a family.”

“Maybe that’s what you thought, but what about him? What did he think?”

“Lena-”

“Save it Chimney. I thought you were a good one. But apparently, I was wrong. You guys really need to think about what that kid has been through, cause I’ve said all of five words to him, and even I can see it. He’s not as strong as you guys think, and if you don’t get that, then you are going to lose him.”

Lena storms off, leaving Chimney speechless.

Back on the other side of the firehouse, Bobby walks up to Buck and Eddie as they start to separate.

“Buckley!” Bobby calls out.

Eddie leaves, clapping his best friend on the back one more time before he goes.

“Candy detail is all wrapped up,” Buck says to Bobby. “And I put away all the decorations and smoke detectors.”

“Listen Buck,” Bobby says. “I’ve been thinking ... why don’t you go home?”

Buck frowns. “Home? I still have a couple hours left on my shift.”

“I don’t want to overtax you your first week back.”

“I stood behind a table and got bullied by children.”

Bobby nods. “So you’ve earned a few hours off. Good work today.”

Bobby gives Buck a supportive pat.

“Oh, and I heard Math was in the hospital? Is that true?”

“What?” Buck almost shrieks, pulling out his phone.

He pulls up the list of messages and missed calls from the boy. The good news is his brother isn’t hurt. Bad news, he’s stranded at the hospital. 

“Shit,” Buck says, rushing to change and leave.

Buck is dialing Math’s number, as he jumps into his car.

“Evan?” Math asks, as he answers the phone. It’s clear that Math has been crying, and that socks Buck in the gut.

“Math, I’m so sorry I didn’t answer. I’m on my way to the hospital right now. I promise. I’ll be there soon.”

“My phone is about to die,” Math says. “I thought I was gonna be stuck here.”

“I’ll always come for you Math. Always.”

Math sniffles on the other end of the phone. “Ok.”

“What about Maddie?” Buck asks. “Where is she?”

“She said she was busy,” Math says. “I don’t know. No one would answer their phones besides her.”

Buck curses. Of course Math is crying. Everyone Math could contact would keep their phones on silent at work.

And Buck, like an idiot, forgot to add Math’s number to his favorite’s list, so he can’t even reach him.

It didn’t seem like a big deal when it seemed like Buck wouldn’t return to work for months, but now …

“I’m almost there Math. I just have to stop for gas real quick. Ok?”

Math doesn’t say anything, but Buck thinks he nods. He can hear another sniffle on the other end of the phone.

“My phone is about to die,” Math repeats, as if he doesn’t know how to say anything else.

“I love you Math. I have to fill up real quick, but I’ll be there soon.”

“I love you too Evan.”

Buck hates himself when he hangs up his phone, and sticks it in his car charger, but his phone is about to die too.

As soon as all this is over, Buck is buying both of them brand new phones with the best battery life, and portable power banks.

Buck is just about to pull out of the gas station when something catches his eye.

A man, through a windshield, moving. Clearly alive, but not for long.

Buck has about three seconds of internal struggle. Why right now? The one time he really needs to be somewhere?

But there is no way Buck can leave without that man’s face haunting.

So, Buck speeds after the woman and her car, stopping them. Almost runs both of them off the road, but it’s worth it.

He reaches down, to check the man’s pulse. He barely notices when he nicks himself on the glass.

Or at least, he thinks he just nicks himself.

The paramedics arrive quickly and take both the man and the woman in separate ambulances. Buck is giving them a rundown of what they know, when one of the paramedics notices blood trailing down Buck’s arm.

“Shit,” Buck says. “I’m on blood thinners.”

That’s all it takes for the paramedics to physically move Buck into the back of an ambulance.

He knows they are just doing their job. And he is on blood thinners. Any cut can be dangerous.

But Buck hates them at that moment. He doesn’t even have time to grab his phone, before the push him on a gurney and take him to the nearest possible.

He just prays Math knows he’s on his way.

________________________________________

Chimney is a little surprised to see Maddie as he leaves the station.

“Hey,” she greets him, clearly a bit deflated.

“Hey. I was just gonna call you. I feel like I should apologize. I was a little harsh the other day, with you and Math.”

“You were right,” Maddie says. “Terra found out who I am. She came to the call center. I almost lost my job. And I’m starting to think that maybe I’m losing my mind.”

“No, you’re not. You’re still healing,” Chimney says supportively. “It doesn’t happen overnight.”

“What Doug did to me, to you, he was a monster. And when I think about what I’m doing to Terra, what does that make me?”

“Someone who cares,” Chimney answers for her. “Maybe too much, and maybe in the wrong way, but you saw someone in trouble, and you tried to help her.”

“I really thought I was right,” Maddie says. “I mean, I thought I could save her. I thought I could get her out before it was too late, before she’d have to…”

“Save herself? The way you did?”

Maddie starts to cry, a tearing falling down her face. “I might be a little crazy,” she says weakly.

Chimney pulls her in for a hug. The two stay like that for several minutes, before they separate.

“Is Math back at the apartment?” Chimney asks her.

“I think so,” Maddie answers. “Karen said she would drop him off after he finished trick-or-treating with the boys. He called me last night, but I was literally getting pulled into Sue’s office when he called. And when I got out of there, it was almost midnight, and we were not supposed to call after midnight. I left him a few messages, but I don’t think he got any of them, so I think he’s sleeping.”

Chimney frowns a bit. “Let’s go home. I just want to check on him. I heard something happened with a case we had at the station, but he didn’t answer when I texted him a few hours ago either.”

“What happened?”

“There was a case where a girl escaped from an abusive home. Supposedly she ran straight into Math and the rest of them when they were trick-or-treating.”

Maddie pales “She was abused?”

“Yeah, why?”

Maddie grabs Chimney’s hand. “I’m calling him. You drive.”

“Maddie?”

“It’s just … we have to find him Chimney.”

Chimney nods, and the two rush out of the station together.

________________________________________

Math stares at his dead phone for a long time, as he sits in the waiting room.

He’s really glad that he wore some regular clothes under his pirate costume, but he still looks half dressed up with his eyepatch.

His phone died right after his call with Evan, which was about thirty minutes after he called Maddie.

No one responded before that.

He texted basically everyone on his phone, except for May, not wanting to bother her when she was trick-or-treating with the boys. It’s not like she could pick him up anyways.

Not a single person had responded, except his Maddie and Evan.

Maddie had barely even had a conversation with him, and Evan said he was coming, but that was hours ago.

No one came for him.

Math wipes another tear out of his eye, trying to push down his emotions again.

But a sense of hopelessness lingers in his gut.

He really thought this time it would be different. He thought his siblings would be there for him.

And yeah, there’s always the chance that something drastic happened, but what are the odds that something big kept Maddie from even talking to him, and then something else big also kept Buck from getting there?

Not very high.

Math just thought his siblings would be there for him when he needed them.

And he really needs them right now.

CPS had finally arrived. Someone had told Math that the girl’s parents had done that to her.

Her parents.

And she had siblings too. Brothers and sisters. And the parents did the same thing to them.

Math barely kept himself from spiraling into a panic attack when that happened.

Sure, his parents were never that bad. They barely ever …

But still, it was too much for Math to handle on his own.

Yet here he is, sitting alone in a hospital waiting room, staring at his dead phone.

He looks up at the clock. It’s almost 5:30 in the morning. 

Math decides that at 6, he’s leaving. He’s not gonna wait here, for people that won’t show up.

Math can’t wait here forever.

He can’t keep waiting for his siblings.

He’s already done that for his entire life.

Half an hour passes by with excruciating slowness as Math waits for someone, anyone, to walk through the front doors of the hospital.

It’s getting light as the clock strikes 6.

Math almost stays in the chair, waiting even longer, but he made an ultimatum.

He’s not gonna wait on people who don’t want him around.

Not anymore.

Math gets up and walks out of the hospital, without looking back.

He wouldn’t be able to see anything anyways, as tears stream down his face.

________________________________________

Bobby rushes into the hospital at about 6:30, approaching the receptionist. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a patient brought in not that long ago. Evan Buckley.”

The receptionist gives him a room number, and Bobby rushes to his room. 

Buck stands up when he sees Bobby enter his room. “Uh, Bobby?”

“Hey,” Bobby greets, walking over to him. “They said you were injured. That you cut yourself.”

Buck looks down at his arm. “Yeah, I just got some little cuts from the broken windshield glass. I told the paramedics I was on blood thinners. And they wouldn’t let me leave. Practically forced me into the ambulance. And they wouldn’t let me leave without someone to drive me home.”

Bobby nods. “What about Maddie?”

Buck doesn’t answer. “Hand me your phone.”

Bobby frowns but does so. “What’s going on Buck?”

“Math should be in this hospital somewhere. I don’t know where, and they wouldn’t let me check. They wouldn’t let me leave this fucking bed until someone got here. What I need you to do is go get me discharged and then we have to figure out where he is. He probably thinks I’ve abandoned him.”

“Why would he think that? You just got held up.”

Buck has an almost mournful look on his face. “Because I’ve done it before. Back in Hershey, I left him. And he still hasn’t forgiven me for that. He hasn’t forgiven Maddie either. I’m going to call her; can you just go check if anyone has seen him? And get me discharged. Please.”

Bobby is the first to acknowledge that he doesn’t exactly like the youngest Buckley right now, but deep down, Bobby knows he’s a good kid. He’s Buck’s brother. And most importantly, he’s a scared kid.

So, Bobby rushes to the nurses’ station.

“I need to get Evan Buckley discharged. And have you seen another kid in here, with an eyepatch on?”

The nurse shoots him an almost disdainful look. “An eyepatch? On Halloween? How original.”

Bobby almost growls at the nurse, but stops himself, though he’s sure his voice expresses his displeasure. “He’s actually blind in one eye, so thanks for that. Just give me the discharge papers.”

The nurse winces, handing him the papers. Bobby snatches them out of her hand.

As he is walking back to Buck’s room, a woman approaches him.

“You asked about a kid in an eyepatch, right?” she asks.

Bobby nods. “Yeah. He’s about 18, has sandy blonde hair, maybe six feet tall.”

The woman nods. “I saw him. He was in the waiting room with me as I was waiting for news on my daughter.”

“Really?” Bobby says, relieved. “Where is he?”

The woman frowns. “He spent most of the night rather upset. I thought he got some bad news. He appeared to be crying on and off for a while. He left almost 45 minutes ago. Just walked out the front door.”

Bobby pales. “I uh, thank you. I have to go.”

The woman nods. “He turned left when he left the hospital, but that’s all I know. I hope you find him.”

Bobby nods, rushing back to Buck’s room.

Meanwhile, Buck is using Bobby’s phone to try his brother again, even though he knows it’s probably hopeless.

Math did say his phone was almost dead when Buck called him hours ago.

Buck curses when he gets a voicemail message. He leaves a quick message for Math.

“Math, if you get this, it’s me Evan. I’m using Bobby’s phone, because I don’t have mine on me right now. I need you to know that I didn’t mean to leave you at the hospital. I got into a little accident, and the paramedics forced me to go get treatment. I’m so sorry Math. I promise I didn’t mean to abandon you. I love you.”

Buck finishes the message, dialing his sister’s number.

“Buck?”

“Have you seen Math?” Buck asks his sister quickly.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Both siblings curse in unison.

“I’m going to go to the apartment,” Maddie says. “Chimney is with me.”

“I’m at the hospital. Bobby is here too, looking for him and getting me discharged.”

“Discharged? Are you ok?”

“I’ll explain later,” Buck says. “But it’s not a big deal. I’m fine. We have to worry about Math right now.”

Just then, Bobby rushes into the room.

“Math left,” Bobby says quickly. “He was here, but someone saw him leaving almost an hour ago.”

Both the Buckley siblings curse again.

“Maddie, tell Chimney to call everyone. We have to find him.”

“I know Buck. We have to find our brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Once again, if you saw the ending where Silena picked up Math at the hospital, go reread the second half of this chapter. I have scrapped the original ending. I realized that Buck and Maddie were too OOC. So I took a different route, although it will have the same end result. If anyone thought Math was a bit too quick to jump to the conclusion that he's been abandoned, I've been building up to this since the very beginning. Even in the first chapter, Math point blank told Buck that he doesn't trust that he can be a part of his sibling's family. And even though they've been through a lot together, Math still doesn't fully trust his siblings yet. He's a fragile character, who is making a quick judgment off of half facts and guesses, but that's who he is. I'm actually really excited about the next chapter, since it's kind of the culmination of Math's plot so far. Thank you guys so much for reading! Feel free to like kudos and comments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have updated the last chapter since it was first posted! If the last thing you remember reading was Math leaving the hospital with Silena, go reread the second half of the last chapter! This chapter will be confusing otherwise.**
> 
> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not going to say too much, but I should have one more chapter up soon, before we jump back into the episodes. Also big thanks to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic!

In an eerily similar manner to when Math ran out of Evan’s apartment weeks ago, Math wanders aimlessly until he ends up at a park.

The same park.

Math starts laughing.

He probably looks like an idiot, wearing an eyepatch and laughing at 7:30 in the morning, the day after Halloween.

But seriously? The two times he runs away in L.A. he ends up at the same park?

He’s not nearly coordinated enough to do that on purpose.

Math giggles, his crying finally letting up for a small time, as he walks down the same path he walked when he was here the last time.

The park is much more peaceful in the morning. A few runners, and people walking dogs, but fairly empty compared to the last time he was here.

He walks down the trail, ignoring the looks from people as he laughs to himself.

It feels good to laugh. It’s almost an escape from reality.

He’s pretty sure he looks delusional, and that might not be far off.

After almost an hour, he collapses onto a park bench.

He tries to ignore how hungry he is. He knows that even if he ate, it wouldn’t stop the emptiness he feels in his gut.

He curls up, no longer laughing.

Last time he was here, Eddie rescued him. Ok, well maybe not rescued, but Eddie saved him the embarrassment of asking complete strangers for directions to a place he didn't know the address of.

Last time Math was at this park, someone from his brother’s family helped him.

Last time he was at this park, he had things to look forward to. Life with his brother and sister. Life with May and Christopher.

He doesn’t have that luxury this time.

Math feels a tear slip down his face and wipes it away hastily.

He’s tired of crying. He’s sick of it.

He shouldn’t be crying. He knew this would happen when he came to L.A.

He never expected to stay here long-term. He never thought people would accept.

He never thought the tsunami would happen.

He never thought he would gain friends.

He never thought Christopher would call him “Uncle Math.”

He never thought he would meet May.

He never thought he would live with his sister, and help his brother make probably the hardest decision of his life.

So really, he should be happy.

He got so much more than he bargained for.

He got more than he could’ve ever hoped for.

So, why does he want more?

________________________________________

Maddie and Chimney rush into the apartment.

“Math!” Maddie calls out, running into his room.

She’s relieved to find his stuff untouched, but that doesn’t change the fact that Math is still missing.

Maddie can feel her breath quickening as Chimney finishes searching the apartment and walks over to her.

“Maddie?”

Maddie doesn’t say anything, trying to catch her breath.

Chimney wraps his arm around her, guiding her out of Math’s room, and sitting her down on the couch.

Maddie digs her fingers into the fabric, trying to ground herself.

Chimney rushes into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, and handing it to her.

Maddie downs it in one motion, handing the glass back to Chimney.

“Do you need more?” Chimney asks.

Maddie shakes her head.

Chimney sets the glass on the table, sitting down next to her. 

“I can’t lose him,” Maddie says, as tears start to form in her eyes. “I can’t lose him Chimney. I just got him back.”

“I know.”

“It’s all my fault,” Maddie cries.

“No no,” Chimney says, wrapping her in a hug. Maddie buries her face in his neck. “It’s not your fault Maddie. It’s no one’s fault.”

“Why didn't I just talk to him? He called me. I should’ve just talked to him.”

“You couldn’t have known what would happen Maddie. No one could have.”

“He probably feels so alone,” Maddie whimpers. “He’s so scared. I know he acts brave, but he’s always scared that he won’t have anyone. And then I went and proved him right.”

“He’s got us,” Chimney says. “As soon as we find him, we’ll make sure he knows that. And never forgets it.”

Maddie nods. “We have to find him.”

“I know.”

They two stay like that, hugging each other close, for several minutes, before Maddie’s phone rings.

“Athena?” Maddie asks, when she realizes who is calling.

“I’ve called everyone. We’re meeting at my house, and then we are going to find him Maddie. We are going to find Math. I promise you.”

________________________________________

Eddie is rushing over to Athena’s place when Lena calls him.

“Diaz, what the hell is going on?” Lena asks.

Eddie almost chuckles, because of course that’s the first thing that Lena says.

“What do you know so far?” Eddie asks.

“Not much. I just left the station, and the crew who’s left is in a frenzy. They look like they are ready to go on call any second now.”

“Math is missing.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. Long story, but from what I understand there were a series of miscommunications, and Math thought everyone abandoned him again. So he ran away.”

“I’m gonna need some clarifications on these so-called ‘miscommunications’, before I start knocking some heads in,” Lena growls.

“Buck was quite literally in the hospital. And Maddie almost got fired from her job last night.”

Lena sighs. “So actual emergencies, but Math doesn’t know that?”

“Exactly.”

“Well shit Eddie. Who am I supposed to get mad at then?”

“The rest of us,” Eddie answers. “He called me Lena. I didn't even see it until I got off shift. The kid was so desperate that he called me. I’ve barely said a good thing to him in weeks.”

Lena curses. “Ok, I will be mad at you, but later. How can I help?”

“Do you know where Bobby lives?” 

“Yeah.”

“Meet us there,” Eddie says. “We’re calling in everyone. We’re gonna go find the kid.”

“I’m on my way,” Lena says. “Oh, and Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m thirty minutes out. Which means Buck is your responsibility. He better be in one piece by the time I get there. You owe him that much.”

Eddie tightens his grip on his steering wheel.

Yesterday, he’d forgiven Buck. That’s how stupid he’d been.

Less than 24 hours ago, he had the stupidity to believe Buck had to earn his forgiveness, when it was so clearly the other way around.

He yelled at Buck. Ignored him. Treated him terribly. All because he was so freaking arrogant.

How dare he have the audacity to forgive Buck? He had no right. Eddie should have been on his knees, begging for Buck’s forgiveness the moment he came back to work.

Instead he acted like a petulant child.

And Math, earlier this week he almost considered not sending Christopher trick-or-treating with Harry and Denny because Math was going to be there. It was only Christopher’s pleas that made him cave.

Eddie was such an idiot. 

For weeks, he has been hurting both of the Buckley brothers.

The two people who saved his son’s life. People his son views as family.

People Eddie views as family.

And why? Because of hurt pride. Because he was angry that Buck went to Math for help instead of him.

Because he never dealt with his own trauma from losing Shannon and almost losing Christopher.

Because of that he helped drive Math away.

He pushed Buck away.

Eddie wipes a stray tear from his face.

“Eddie?” Lena asks over the phone. You heard me right.”

“Yeah,” Eddie says. “Yeah, I did. I’ll take care of Buck. I owe him that.”

I owe him everything.

“Good,” Lena says, before hanging up.

________________________________________

May is surprised when her mom calls her during her break.

Her mom never calls during school unless it’s an emergency.

May frowns at her phone.

Her friends all around her, and they look down at her phone.

They all look at each other, sharing knowing looks.

“Answer it,” Silena says.

May nods, answering her phone. “What is it mom?”

“Math ran away.”

Immediately all the air leaves May’s lungs.

“He what?” she chokes out.

“I don’t have all the specifics, but he ran away, May. Check yourself out of school and get to the house as soon as you can. Everyone's coming here.”

“Mom? What are we gonna do?”

“We’re gonna find him baby. I promise. Math is part of this family, and it’s about time we show him that.”

May nods. “I’m leaving now.”

May turns to her friends who all have expectant looks on her face.

“Math ran away. Mom said to check myself out of school. We’re going to go find him.”

All of her friends pale. They all know how fragile Math is right now. May has told them everything.

They know if they don’t find him soon, Math will quite literally walk out of their lives and never come back.

“I’m coming too,” Silena says, and both the twins nod in agreement.

“No, you guys don’t have to.”

“Don’t argue with us, we’re coming,” Travis says. 

“You totally can’t stop us,” Connor adds

“We’d come too, but we’re not 18, so we can’t check ourselves out,” Katie says, gesturing to Beck and herself. “We have to wait for our parents to come down, or after school. But we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“But you have practice,” May says to the twins.

“Like we care about that,” Connor says. “Your friend is missing. Our friend. What are we even still doing here?”

May nods, packing her stuff up quickly, and the four who are leaving rush to the front office.

May just prays that she finds Math before he leaves for good.

________________________________________

Buck is sitting anxiously in Athena’s living room, waiting for everyone to arrive.

He knows he’s driving Hen and Karen crazy with his jitteriness as he taps his foot on the ground, but he can’t help it.

It’s probably the only thing keeping him sane.

He wants so badly to be out there. To be looking for Math right now.

Logically, he knows this is the best play. Get reinforcements, so they can spread out and really look for him.

But Buck isn’t thinking logically right now. He’s thinking emotionally.

And all he wants to do right now is hold his little brother in his arms and never let go again.

But he can’t do that.

So he taps his foot against the floor.

“I never should have let him go by himself,” Karen says. “I knew it was a bad idea.”

“No, you didn't,” Hen says, trying to comfort her wife. “You're just saying that in hindsight. And you had the boys. You have nothing to feel guilty for. It’s the rest of us that do.”

Buck flinches.

Hen looks over at him, apologetically. “I didn't mean you Buck. You were in the hospital. It wasn’t like you could-”

“It’s fine Hen.”

“I’m serious Buck. You have nothing to feel guilty about, Buck.”

“It’s fine Hen. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care about that right now.”

He only cares about Math. He only cares about his brother.

Josh arrives, still clearly recovering from some parties last night, but sober and not as hungover as expected.

Bobby and Athena are having a conversation in the kitchen that Buck most definitely does not want to be a part of.

Athena’s glare is scary even when it’s directed at other people.

Eddie rushes into the house about five minutes after Josh arrives.

Buck looks up at his best friend, with a pathetic look on his face.

He almost whimpers, as Eddie moves to his side, wrapping him a hug.

Buck sinks into his friend’s embrace, desperate any small amount of comfort right now.

“I’m so sorry Buck,” Eddie whispers into his ear. “We’ll find him. I promise. Even if I have to go to Hershey and get him myself, we’ll get him back.”

Buck wants to say something, but he just nods instead, too drained to form words.

He squeezes Eddie tightly, practically begging the man to not let go.

Eddie knows Buck well enough to know what he wants. What he needs. He holds Buck close until Maddie arrives.

The two siblings embrace, apologies whispered between the two as tears are shed. Everyone in the room wants to tell them to not blame themselves. That they did nothing wrong. But they know it would fall on deaf ears.

The truth is, everyone is going to feel guilty until they get Math back.

May storms in with three of her friends, Silena and the twins, with Lena close on her tail. They all get here about 15 minutes after Eddie arrived.

Athena and Bobby walk out of the kitchen right as Michael is entering the house.

They all gather in the living room.

“What do we know so far?” May asks, a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Everyone looks at the girl with pitying looks. May was so desperate to get Math back when she knew he was ok, and she just couldn’t talk to him. No one knew how she would act now that Math was actually missing.

Except for Buck. He was there that day, when May and Math got separated.

It was all May could think about, getting Math and Christopher back.

Every breath and step she took was for that one goal. 

Even now, Buck can see her returning to that mindset. Every part of her is focused on one goal. Buck feels a little more confident knowing that. With May on their side, maybe they have a shot.

Bobby tells everyone everything they know, including the fact that they searched around the hospital, focusing on the direction the lady from the waiting room saw him take off towards.

“I’ve alerted the LAPD,” Athena says. “Not a missing person’s report, but damn close to one. If they see him, they’ll let us know.”

“The 118 is prepared too,” Bobby adds. “Just in case.”

“What could they possibly do?” Maddie snaps. “Don’t most of you hate him anyways?”

Everyone but Buck, Lena, May, and her friends flinch back.

Lena snorts. “About time someone said something.”

“Not the time Bosko,” Eddie says. “We have to focus on getting him back. You can yell at the rest of us later. We deserve it.”

“Damn right you do,” May says. “But I agree with Eddie. We need to find Math now. Worry about everything else later.”

“What do you suggest?” Chimney asks.

“We need to split up,” Buck says. “Groups of two. At least one person Math trusts in each group.”

“Doesn’t he trust all of us?” Karen asks.

“No,” Maddie says bluntly.

“Maddie and I are on that list, and May of course,” Buck says. “I’d say Silena and Connor too. Math has mentioned both of them a few times. Probably Travis too. At least until someone else can get there.”

The two aforementioned teens nod. 

“I’ll go with Hen,” Travis says. “May can go with Josh, and Connor with Athena. Silena should go with Bobby.”

Buck nods. It’s smart. May doesn’t have any bad will with Josh, so it’s probably who she’ll work best with. And putting the teenagers, besides May, with Athena and Bobby is the best play. Those two would be some of the most volatile mixtures with May, Maddie, or even himself right now. Silena and Connor are easily the best choices to join the field sergeant and the fire captain.

“Karen and Michael can go together,” Buck says. “And Lena too. He doesn’t know any of you that well, but together it should work. I could send one of you with Chimney and it would probably work, but there’s no way I’m separating Chim and Maddie.”

The couple nod in agreement.

“So, you’re stuck with me?” Eddie asks, and Buck swears he almost sees a small smile on the man’s lips before it disappears.

Buck nods. “Yeah. We work well together, even after everything.”

Eddie frowns, but doesn’t say anything.

“First things first,” Maddie says. “Chimney and I are going back to the apartment. To be honest, we really shouldn’t have left.”

“Keep in contact,” Buck says to everyone. “We are focused on one goal, and we don’t need to be covering the same ground. My brother is out there, and we aren’t going to find him by being sloppy about this. We’ll start back at the hospital, and head in different directions from there.”

________________________________________

Math eventually leaves the park. He was smart enough to at least pay attention when Eddie drove him back to Evan’s apartment the first time he was lost here. From there, Math knows how to get back to Maddie and Chimney’s apartment.

He looks back at the park one last time. He feels weirdly comfortable in this place. If it wasn’t for the fact that he needs to eat, sleep, and bathe eventually, he would just stay here.

It’s very peaceful, though less so than this morning. There are still runners and people walking their dogs, but now there are a lot of others. People throwing around frisbees or playing basketball on some of the courts near the trail. It’s a lot busier than it was an hour or two ago.

Enough for Math to realize he needs to leave.

He walks in what he thinks is the direction of Evan’s apartment, contemplating his next steps.

He’s not staying with Evan or Maddie anymore. Hell, he’s not staying in L.A. at all.

He can’t do it. The only reason he came here in the first place was his siblings. Otherwise he would’ve just crashed at Percy’s house for as long as needed. He had already stayed there for almost a month before he moved out here.

But if his siblings don’t want him, he can’t stay in L.A.

He’s gonna miss May and her friends. Christopher too. Those were people Math thought he could easily come to depend on one day, which is saying a lot for him.

But it looks like it wasn’t meant to be.

He manages to figure out where he is after about thirty minutes of walking. He finds Evan’s apartment building. He looks up at the building with an almost mournful look on his face, before turning around and walking in the direction of his sister’s apartment.

He walks into the apartment, letting out a sigh of relief when it’s empty.

He quickly sets about packing. He doesn’t bother packing up all his stuff. Only the things he needs. He doesn’t need all the extra outfits May or Maddie helped him get, or the books Evan gifted him.

He takes the photos though. Every single one. He doesn’t leave behind specific ones this time, to send a message.

He’s not angry at anyone. He’s really not. 

He’s grateful to all of them for the time they gave him, but they moved on.

Math knew this would happen after the lawsuit. It was only a matter of time.

He wrecked too many things. He broke their familial dynamic.

Math has faith in them though. They’ll rebuild it. Make it stronger. They’ll be a better family.

A better Firefam.

And there’s no room for him in that Firefam.

But as long as Maddie and Evan are happy, and as long as Christopher is cared for, and May lives the best life she can, Math is happy.

Really, he is.

Even if he is crying as he finishes writing a little note to everyone.

He doesn’t leave individual letters this time. He’ll send those out when he’s stronger. When he can keep his tears from messing up the paper he’s writing on.

_Dear everyone,_

_By the time you are reading this, I will be heading back home. I’m leaving today._

_I just want to say thank you to all of you. For everything._

_You never had to let me into your lives. I was a stranger. Even to my own siblings, I was a stranger._

_And then I was injured, and you guys still didn't toss me aside. You helped me. You took care of me. When I let you at least._

_You made attempts to get to know me, even when I pushed everyone away._

_I know everyone blames me for the lawsuit. It’s ok. Sometimes I blame myself too._

_But I know you guys will be stronger because of it. I believe in all of you._

_This is no one’s fault. This was just the natural progression of things._

_I was never meant to stay here long-term, with you guys. I don’t fit._

_You are all good people. Even the ones I haven’t gotten along with in a while._

_You all deserve the world. I hope you get it._

_Take care of each other._

_And thank you for letting me be a part of your lives, for a short time._

_Sincerely,  
Math Buckley _

Math sets the letter down on the table and puts his phone next to it.

It’s way too expensive for him to keep. Maybe Evan can sell it and get some of his money back.

He wrote down Percy’s number after the tsunami, so he’ll have that at least, once he gets a new phone.

But it’s probably best for Math to have a clean break from his siblings.

Maybe it’ll hurt less.

All he knows is that he can’t turn on that phone.

He can’t open it up, finding all the times he tried to call everyone, and how it fell on deaf ears.

He can’t open his phone and find it empty of messages.

That would break him.

Math takes one last look around the apartment that had been his home for the last two months.

He remembers cooking with Maddie and Chimney in the kitchen and playing card games with Evan and May on the countertop.

He remembers laying on the couch during his sleepless nights, and how if he ever fell asleep, he would always wake up in his bed.

He walks out, locking the door behind him, and slipping the key under the door.

It doesn’t take long for a taxi to arrive, and then he’s off to the airport.

Math really wants to say that he doesn’t look back. He wants to pretend that he’s strong enough to look ahead towards his future, and not behind at his past.

But he would be lying if he did.

________________________________________

Silena and Bobby both sit in silence, as they drive around, looking for any sign of Math.

“He’s good,” Silena says, interrupting the awkward silence. “He’s a good person. I knew that the first time I met him.”

Bobby seems to frown a bit, as if Silena’s words are making him feel guiltier.

It’s not her intention, but she has no problem with that result.

“When I first heard what happened to May, my first thought, after I knew she was ok, was ‘Oh god, she had to go through that alone’. May is a strong person but going through that … that’s not something you walk away from without scars, both physical and mental.”

Bobby nods, seemingly agreeing with her.

“Then I heard about Math. How this boy she barely knew put himself in between her and a literal tsunami,” Silena continues. “How he wasn’t breathing when they both came up, and how May had to perform CPR on him. How he pushed her to safety and got swept away when the water receded. How May spent the entire day looking for him, not stopping until she found him, even with a broken leg, and I knew. I knew May wasn’t alone that day. Even when he wasn’t by her side, Math was on her mind.”

“What are you trying to say?” Bobby croaks out.

“I’m not done,” Silena says. “And someone has to say this, so you are going to listen.”

Bobby shuts up, and listens. Silena turns away from the man, staring back out the car window, searching for Math.

“I’ve never felt more grateful in my life to someone than I was when I heard about Math. Last time we almost lost May; she didn't have someone by her side. Katie and I helped, but we weren’t there when it happened. But this time, she had someone with her. And I know it’s not nearly the same kind of situation, but I’m always so worried that May wouldn’t have someone on her side. That she would feel alone. That something big would happen and she wouldn’t have anyone to turn too.”

“I worry about that too,” Bobby says.

Silena doesn’t acknowledge him. “And I heard about all the nights she couldn’t sleep. Her nightmares. How she saw Math dying in her dreams. And I heard about how you fought for her, so she could sleep over at Math’s when she needed to. So she could talk to him all night. How she not only had a person, but someone who understood that. A parent that understood that. And I felt like May was going to be ok.”

Silena turns to the man, not quite glaring, but her stare is accusatory. “And then you all broke everything.”

Bobby almost whimpers.

“May had what she needed to heal. She had her person. But because you guys were all so stubborn, battle lines had to be drawn. Math and May couldn’t talk. You guys didn't see what that did to her, but I did. Every night she woke up. She didn't scream, but I knew it was from nightmares. I knew she had to watch Math die in her dreams, and she couldn’t even call the boy because of you all.”

“I know,” Bobby says mournfully.

“No. You really don’t. You weren’t there. None of you were. Because she came to me. I saw firsthand what being separated from that boy did to her. She just got him back, and now he’s gone again. Do you know what that’s going to do to her? It’ll break her!”

“I know,” Bobby repeats.

“No you don’t!” Silena yells. “You don’t! None of you freaking get it! Math was her person!”

Silena takes a deep breath, before speaking again. “Math was her confidant. Her best friend. Her knight in shining armor, and her prince in distress all wrapped up in one. One day, she is going to marry that boy. Mark my words. But all that will be gone if you keep pushing him away!”

Bobby is crying at this point, tears streaming down his face.

“Do you know how much it hurts me to be yelling at you right now? To be angry at you?” Silena asks.

Bobby nods.

“I don’t think you do. None of you do. My father is as absent as they come. I haven’t seen him for months. But you guys, you and Athena and Michael and even little Harry, you always welcomed me with open arms. You guys became my family. So why the hell couldn’t you do that for Math too? He needed it more than I did! Why couldn’t you just help him?”

Silena also has tears pouring down her face at this point.

“I’m so sorry Silena.”

“If we lose him, I’ll never forgive you guys for this. But more importantly, neither will May. And if we do get him back, and you guys don’t make it right, we won’t forgive you then either. You all have a long way to go before Math is going to trust any of you, and until he does, I won’t trust any of you either.”

“What are you saying Silena?”

“I’m saying if Math leaves, then there’s a good chance I’ll go with him. And so will May. Think about that next time you guys want to blame him for something.”

“How do I make it better?” Bobby asks.

“I don’t know Bobby. I don’t think there’s a list of things you need to do to fix this. I think the only thing that matters is that you try. And if you don’t, then you aren’t the man I thought you were.”

Bobby and Silena spend the rest of the car ride in silence.

Bobby never expected that kind of outburst from Silena. She was always so polite and kind when she was over, which was more often than not these days.

But Bobby knew that he deserved what she said. Every single word.

He made a mistake.

And he’ll do everything he can to fix it.

________________________________________

Buck would usually be much more withdrawn with Eddie, especially with everything the two have gone through since the lawsuit began.

But Buck is desperate for any small amount of comfort, and Eddie is eager to help.

So what if Eddie is starting to lose feeling in his hand, as Buck grips it tightly?

It doesn’t matter to Eddie.

Hell, it’s calming Eddie down too.

Eddie gives his hand a supportive squeeze, and Buck turns to him.

“Thanks,” Buck says. “For letting me.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

Buck nods, staring back out the window, searching desperately for his brother.

“Can I ask you something? About Math?” Eddie asks his best friend.

The truth is, Eddie will do anything to take Buck’s mind off of his guilt, even if it’s just for a second.

He needs it. He deserves it.

Buck nods. 

“Why exactly does Math call you ‘Evan’?” 

A small smile plays on Buck’s lips.

“I chose my nickname when I was young,” Buck says. “I was ‘Buck’ before Math was even born. But my parents ignored it. They always called me ‘Evan’. They did the same with all of us. Maddie was always ‘Madeline’, and Math was always ‘Matthew’. None of us ever really went by our original names to other people though. I followed Maddie’s example, and Math followed mine.”

“Is that why Maddie has a normal nickname, you have a somewhat normal one, at least considering your last name, and Math’s is just bizarre?”

“Yeah. That’s just how us Buckley boys are.”

Buck looks out the window longingly again, praying to see his brother.

Eddie squeezes his hand again.

“Anyways, my parents never called me ‘Buck’, and Maddie wasn’t around back then, so all Math ever heard me called when I was younger was ‘Evan’. Apparently, it stuck. His first word was ‘even’.”

“You mean ‘Evan’?” Eddie asks.

Buck chuckles. “No, I mean ‘even’. He didn't get the handle on Evan until he was about four. It was the cutest thing in the world. That’s why he gets to call me Evan. I was his first word. The least I can do is let him keep it.”

Eddie smiles at Buck. “You are a good brother.”

Buck shakes his head. “No, I’m not. I left him there Eddie. How could I do that?”

“I don’t know what you went through with your parents, but I know you can’t blame yourself for it. What happened was their fault, not yours.”

“But I should’ve protected him.”

“You were 17, Buck. Practically a child.”

Buck lets out a sardonic laugh. “That’s what I always told myself, but it’s a weak excuse. When I was 17, I ran away from my brother. When Math was 18, he ran towards me. I wish I was strong enough to do that back then.”

“Buck, you don’t blame Maddie for leaving. So why should it be any different with you and Math?

Buck remains silent.

“You don’t blame Maddie, do you?”

Buck frowns.

“I wouldn’t say I blame her, but it took me a long time to get over that. Being the one left behind. And then I turned right around and did it to Math.”

“You can’t think like that Buck. Think about how close you and Maddie are now.”

Buck nods. “Yeah, but I had to actually spend time with her for that to happen. I can’t do that if Math leaves.”

“We’ll get him back Buck. I promise you.”

“I can’t lose him again Eddie. That day of the tsunami, it felt like my heart was tearing in two.”

Eddie wipes a tear out of Buck’s eye. “You found him then, and you’ll find him again.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to be found?”

“The Buck I know wouldn’t let that stop him. He wouldn’t let anything stop him.”

“I just … since he’s been back in my life, he’s been my rock. Through everything, he was there.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there Buck,” Eddie says sorrowfully. “I should’ve been there.”

“No Eddie. I get it.”

“No Buck. I was wrong. I pushed you away. We all did. You were hurt, and we weren’t there for you. And I will be grateful to Math for the rest of my life that he was there for you when I was too stupid to be.”

“Eddie, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying you were right to sue us. I’m saying that I should’ve never forgiven you.”

Buck winces.

“Because I had no right to force you to ask for forgiveness when you did nothing wrong. I should be asking you for forgiveness, even though I don’t deserve it.”

“Eddie, I for-”

“No,” Eddie says, shushing his best friend. “Not now. I need you to really think this over. You can’t forgive me on a whim. You can tell me later, when we have Math back. When you can think clearly. Because you deserve the chance to think clearly about this Buck. This can’t be a rash decision. Because what I did, it’s pretty unforgivable. So, I need you to be sure.”

Buck nods.

“Eddie?” Buck asks, getting his attention

“Yeah?”

“You’ll always be my friend. No matter what.”

Eddie grips Buck’s hand a bit tighter, raising it up and kissing it gently. “You’ll always be my family Buck. I’m sorry I forgot that, but it won’t ever happen again. You and Math, you are both my family now. And I will do whatever it takes to protect you both.”

________________________________________

Josh anxiously taps on the steering wheel, as he and May drive around, searching desperately for Math.

“Can you stop that please?” May asks as politely as she can muster.

Josh winces, stopping immediately. “Sorry.”

May sighs. “No, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to take it out on you. I’m just worried about him.”

Josh nods. “Yeah, I am too.”

The two sit in silence for a few more minutes, before Josh speaks up.

“Hey, can I ask you something? About Math?”

“If this is about how close we are then-”

“No, it’s not that,” Josh says. “Besides, I’m much more worried about the future of Buck and Eddie, then you two. Those two boys share one brain cell, I swear.”

May almost smiles. “Actually, it’s more like all of the Buckley siblings share one brain cell. Same thing for Christopher and Eddie. It’s just that Eddie and Buck are rarely in ownership of said brain cell.”

Josh snorts. “Yeah, that sounds about right. That would certainly explain some of the sh- uh, I mean stuff Maddie has been up to in the last few weeks.”

May frowns, wondering what Maddie has been doing that has Josh worried, but shakes it off. She can worry about that later.

“So, what were you going to ask?” May asks.

“What’s the deal with the eyepatch?” Josh asks.

May glares at him. “You know he’s blind in one eye, right?” 

“Of course I know that,” Josh says defensively. “I’m not asking about that. I’m asking about the eyepatch.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I took Math to an appointment, before everything with the lawsuit happened, and he was really defensive about his eyepatch.”

May nods, signaling for him to continue.

“And I got suspicious, so I did some research. Turns out, in cases like Math’s, eyepatches only need to be worn for a week or two. But it’s been almost two months now. And he keeps telling everyone that the doctor is telling him just a little bit longer, but he would have to be having some major complications for the doctor to want him to keep it on for this long.”

“What are you suggesting?” 

“I’m just saying, there’s only two possibilities. Option number one, which I think is very unlikely, is that something is actually wrong and he’s not telling anyone because he doesn’t want to worry us.”

“What’s option two?”

“That he feels like he can’t take the eyepatch off,” Josh says. “And he’s using the doctor as an excuse to keep it on. Which is perfectly fine. He can wear it to the end of time, and I won’t judge him. But the fact that he feels the need to lie about it is concerning.”

“Maybe it’s just part of a larger problem,” May says. “I mean, what if he felt unaccepted by us, and he didn't want to take it off because of that.”

“Maybe,” Josh says, though it’s clear he doesn’t believe that.

“What do you think?” May asks.

“My guess is Math is having some major image issues when it comes to his eye and the scarring around it.”

May frowns, but nods. “I think you might be right.”

Josh frowns too.

“What do we do Josh?” May asks. “How do we help him with that?”

“First step is getting him back. We can take everything else one step at a time.”

May takes a deep breath.

“I’m scared Josh. I’m scared that I’m gonna lose him.”

“I know. I’m scared too. I think if we lose him, then none of us will ever be the same.”

________________________________________

Maddie and Chimney take entirely too long to get back to the apartment.

At least in Maddie’s opinion.

She can’t really be mad. It’s not like they could have stopped the accident just in front of them. But they have been stuck for over an hour now, and Maddie is starting to get more and more anxious with each passing second.

Maddie had almost gotten out of the car and just walked the rest of the way several times, but Chimney pulled her back in each time.

The traffic may be standstill, but they are still on the highway. There’s no way Chimney is letting her out of the safety of this car.

And if she wants to yell at him for it later, then so be it. But Chimney won’t let her get hurt.

Not even for this.

Even though it’s killing him. It’s killing him, sitting here, instead of being out there, looking for Math.

And Chimney has almost died a few times now, so he knows exactly what he’s saying.

The fact that Math is out there, thinking no one cares for him, is killing him.

But Chimney can’t do anything about it.

Not a damn thing.

“I hate this,” Chimney says. “I hate this so much.”

“I do too.”

“I’m so stupid,” Chimney says. “I should have chosen you guys. You were right. About the lawsuit. I was just being stupid. We all were.”

“Chimney, I don’t blame you for that.”

“You should.”

Maddie sighs. “But I don’t.”

“But Math does.”

Maddie pauses, before almost whispering, “Maybe. I’m not sure. Math is angry at a lot of people right now. Hell, the only people he’s probably not angry at are the kids and May. And he has every right to be mad at all of us.”

“Maddie-”

“We’re the adults. We all are. It’s supposed to be our job … it’s my job to take care of him. I failed him, Chimney.”

“No you didn't Maddie. If you knew why he was calling, then you would’ve-”

“I’m not talking about last night,” Maddie says. “I’m not even talking about since he got back. I’m talking about every other day since he was born until he came here. Every day I left him with our parents, and Buck too. And then, I have the audacity to come to Buck for help, and settle down here, and I still don’t get him. I’m happy here, with you and Buck and everyone else. I had the audacity to be happy while he was still there. I had no right to seek out Buck, and not do the same with Math.”

“Maddie, you barely knew him.”

“And that just makes it worse,” Maddie cries out, tears pouring down her face. “I never even got to know my brother until two months ago, and that’s entirely my fault. I picked up my life the second I turned 18, and never looked back. What kind of person does that? What kind of sister?”

“A scared one.”

“No, a pathetic one.”

Chimney sighs. “Maddie, you aren’t a bad sister. Maybe you made some mistakes in your past, but you still have time to fix them.”

“He ran away, Chimney. Math thought we abandoned him, and he ran away. I don’t know if we can come back from that.”

“You’ll never know until you try. And most importantly, Math deserves a sister. He deserves a family. So we are going to try our best to give him one, alright?”

Maddie nods, as Chimney wipes the tears from her face.

“We’re going to find him Maddie.”

“How do you know that?”

He doesn’t.

“We don’t have any other choice.”

It takes about another half an hour before the cars involved in the accident finally get towed and traffic starts moving again.

Chimney has to stop himself from breaking the speed limit the entire way there.

Maddie and Chimney rush into the apartment, just like they did earlier today.

They know that it is unlikely that Math is there, but they search anyway.

Which leads to Chimney finding a note on the counter.

They both rush out the door.

“I’ll call Buck,” Maddie says.

“I’ve got Athena.”

“Do you know where we are going?” Maddie asks as they jump into the car.

Chimney nods, reversing out of their parking spot and gunning it to the airport.

He knows exactly where he’s going.

________________________________________

Math walks up to the counter.

“Hi, do you have any tickets to Philadelphia today? Preferably as cheap as possible.”

The attendant searches in her computer, easily finding a flight.

“We just had a reservation cancelled for three seats on a flight leaving in about 45 minutes. Will that be fine?”

“Yes. Just one ticket please.”

“Window seat?”

Math shakes his head. “Aisle.”

He doesn’t want … he can’t look back.

She nods. “Any checked bags?”

“Nope. Just carry-on.”

“Last minute trip?” she asks.

“You could say that.”

“Well, we hope you come back to L.A. soon,” she says, handing him his ticket.

Math smiles at her, though it’s clearly strained.

He’s glad the line to get through security isn't too long. It only takes him about 20 minutes until he is grabbing his bag and putting his shoes back on.

He walks towards the terminal, actually following through on his promise to himself to not look back.

If only he did, because right as Math starts to walk away, his siblings, Chimney, and Eddie all clamor, trying to get his attention through the thick glass separating the check-in center from the rest of the airport.

They rush back to the somewhat sparsely populated ticket area.

They quickly find themselves in the front of the line. There is only enough room for one of them, so Buck pushes ahead.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” the same attendant who helped Math just moments ago asks.

“Did you just serve a boy? About 18, sandy blonde hair, 5’9, wears an eyepatch?” Buck asks

The attendant frowns. “Yes, I did.”

“Was he going to Philadelphia?”

“I’m afraid I can’t give away that information.”

“Please ma’am,” Buck says pleadingly. “It’s my little brother. He thinks we don’t want him here. But we do. We just want to bring him home.”

The attendant gets a contemplative look. She looks down at her computer.

“It will be $200 dollars for two tickets to Philadelphia. We only have two left. A reservation of three was cancelled a few minutes ago.”

Buck quickly understands what she is trying to say and shoves his credit card into the machine.

“Thank you.”

“If you hurt him, you will not get far in this airport,” the attendant says suddenly, handing Buck the tickets. “If he even seems to be bothered by your presence, I will personally make sure security throws you out.”

Buck nods. “I understand.”

“The flight leaves in 25 minutes. You better hurry.”

Buck pales, and walks over to Maddie, Eddie, and Chimney, who are still trying to wrap their heads around what is happening.

He shoves a ticket in Maddie’s hand and drags her over into the TSA line.

“Wait here,” Buck tells Eddie and Chimney.

Eddie immediately nods, trusting Buck completely. Chimney looks like he wants to argue, but Eddie places a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. 

“Buck, what is going on?” Maddie asks.

“Get your driver’s license out. They need your ID.”

“Are we going through security?”

“Math was here. He bought a ticket to Philadelphia. The flight leaves in 25 minutes. So get your license out and do everything you can to get through security as quickly as possible.”

Maddie nods quickly, and complies.

It takes the two about 20 minutes to get through security as well, with every single second passing by in excruciating agony.

Right as the two get through security, the intercom system sounds out.

“Flight 118 to Philadelphia is doing its final boarding. All passengers on flight 118, please report to gate C8 for immediate boarding.”

The two rush to C8, sprinting through the halls, and practically pushing people out of their way as they move as fast as they can.

Buck is far ahead of his sister, almost out of her sight and Maddie has taken off her wedges, running barefoot.

Buck makes it to gate C8, to find that the plane has already left.

Buck feels his legs start to give out and leans against a nearby chair for support.

Tears start to fill his eyes, as Maddie runs up to him.

“Buck, what happened? Did you find him?”

She looks up, noticing that the plane is missing.

“No,” Maddie says, almost mournfully, as tears start to stream down her face. “We were so close.”

Buck doesn’t say anything, sitting down in the chair, and holding his head in his hands.

Maddie joins him, sitting in the next seat.

“What do we do now?” Buck asks, his voice starting to crack.

Maddie doesn’t have any answers for him.

They both sit there, staring uselessly out the window, watching as planes leave the runway.

They don’t even notice when someone approaches them.

“Evan? Maddie?” Someone asks from behind them.

They both whip around to find their brother standing behind them, his suitcase in hand.

Math flinches at their intense stare, tripping over his suitcase and falling backwards.

Buck stands up quickly, moving over to help him, but Math backs away as he tries to get up.

Math manages to use a nearby trash can to pull himself up, standing shakily, and avoiding look at either of his siblings.

“Math?” Maddie asks, as if she’s afraid it’s too good to be true. “But your plane just left.”

“You didn't get on the plane?” Buck asks.

Math nods, tears starting to form. “I tried. I really did but … I couldn’t get on the plane.”

“Why?” Maddie asks.

Math shakes his head, closes his eye. “I don’t know. I just couldn’t do it. I thought I needed to leave, but I couldn’t. I tried to leave, but ...”

“You couldn’t go back there?” Buck guesses.

Math shakes his head again, looking down at the floor. “No, I … I just couldn’t.”

Math takes a deep shaky breath. “I couldn’t leave. I don’t want to leave. I thought I was better off alone.”

Math looks back at them, his voice cracking almost painfully. “I was wrong. I need you guys. I need my family.”

Buck and Maddie take that as permission.

Buck reaches Math first, sweeping him up into his arms.

Math clings desperately to his brother, reaching an arm out for his sister who clings to it just as desperately.

“We’re so sorry Math. We didn't mean to leave you alone,” Buck cries.

“It’s ok,” Math sniffles. “I’m sure you had a good reason.”

“No, not last night,” Maddie says. “We shouldn’t have left you. Ever.”

“You’re our brother,” Buck says. “Our little brother. And we’ll never leave you again.”

“Please don’t leave us,” Maddie pleads. “We’ll do whatever it takes.”

“You’re our family Math,” Buck adds. “Long before everyone at the 118, you were our family.”

“You belong with us,” Maddie agrees. “I’m sorry we didn’t show you that. I’m so sorry Math.”

Math looks at both of them in shock before his face scrunches up as he starts to cry again. He buries his face in his brother’s neck, wrapping his hand around his sister’s arm as she hugs him from behind.

“I love you guys,” Math whispers, clinging to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I pretty much had the end scene for this chapter in the back of my head since I first thought of this fic, so I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it! I also had to throw in some Buddie moments, because we haven't had any for so long, and someone yelling at Bobby. But remember, this is a Firefam story, and that includes everyone. I don't hate Bobby, and this will be the start of his transition into a better person. Expect another chapter up in the next week or so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me just start out with an apology. I am so sorry for the long wait! I hit some serious writers block, and just had no clue how to right this chapter for the longest time. I wanted to write this as a new chapter in Math's life, but that doesn't mean he just forgives everyone immediately. It was a delicate balance, but I think I managed to get it. 
> 
> Thank you to  missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I promise the wait won't be as long for the next one!

Math has to admit, he’s a bit impressed with his brother’s strength.

It’s been almost ten minutes, and Evan has refused to put him down.

It probably doesn’t help that Maddie is hugging him tightly from behind.

“Um, guys?”

They don’t acknowledge him, just holding him closer.

“I really do love you guys, but you are kinda crushing me,” Math says.

That gets their attention, Maddie stepping back so Evan can set Math down, even if he does so very hesitantly.

Maddie pulls both of her brothers down into a set of chairs. 

Math dreads the impending conversation.

He averts his eyes from both of his siblings, as they both stare at him intently.

He can practically feel their worried gazes boring into him.

He fidgets in his chair. 

“Is someone gonna say something?” Math asks, as he stares at the ground. “Cause I really don’t want to drag this conversation out for longer than it has to be.”

“Math,” Maddie says. “We’re so sorry that you felt that you had to run away.”

Math shakes his head. “I didn't go through with it, so it’s all fine.”

Both of his siblings sigh.

“I wish it was that simple,” Evan says. “But we were so close to losing you Math, and we really don’t want that to happen. Ever.”

Math almost whimpers. “Are you sure?”

“Of course we are,” Maddie says. “You are our family. We want you here. So much that the thought of you leaving …”

“It hurt,” Evan continues. “I was on the verge of a panic attack the entire time you were missing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’re not trying to make you feel guilty Math,” Maddie says. “We just want you to know how much we care about you.”

Evan nods in agreement.

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Math stutters. “I still don’t trust it yet.”

He still doesn’t trust them yet.

“I know I should,” Math says, still not looking up at them. “You guys chased me through an airport to tell me how much you guys loved me. This is the part where I forgive everything and move on.”

“You don’t have to Math. We don’t expect you to,” Evan says.

“Please,” Math says, raising his hand to stop Evan from talking further. “Just let me get this out.”

Math takes another deep breath.

“I don’t trust easily. You guys know that. So … I don’t trust you guys yet. I should. I know I should. But I don’t. But I love you guys. And I trust someone here, in L.A., so I’m staying. I’m staying for you two. And I’m staying for her. And I love Christopher too, so I’m staying for him. And we can work on this, if you guys want. I won’t run away. Because I love you guys and Christopher, and I trust her. I’ll stay. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Math looks at both of siblings, switching between staring at both of them. For a split second, his composure strengthens and confidence exudes off of him.

“Because I don’t trust you guys yet, but you can trust me. And I know that’s not fair, but that’s how it has to be for now.”

Evan and Maddie can’t help but nod in agreement, because if that’s how it has to be, then that’s it.

They’ll both do whatever it takes to have Math in their lives.

Math smiles at both of them weakly, before his composure slips again, and he clings to his siblings.

They both hold him close.

________________________________________

Eddie anxiously taps his foot on the ground as he waits with Chimney.

He picked up the habit from Buck. He noticed Buck doing it, back in the hospital when Maddie went missing and Chimney was stabbed by Doug.

He didn't even realize until Hen told him to knock it off, the night they were all waiting for news about Buck after the fire truck explosion.

He never did it before that, so he must’ve picked it up from Buck.

Chimney is pacing back and forth, a few feet from where Eddie is sitting.

Eddie tried to get Chimney to sit back down, but it was useless. The man was way too anxious to stay still.

Eddie can’t blame him. He’s not exactly sitting still either.

He called Carla about three times already, making sure that she was able to pick up Christopher from school, but really just because he needed a distraction.

Something to distract him from the ball of anxiety growing in his gut. But with every second that passes, it just grows bigger and bigger. 

He can’t even imagine how Chimney is feeling. How May is feeling. How Buck and Maddie were feeling.

He still doesn’t know if they caught up to him in time.

Part of Eddie has decided that they had to have caught him, why else would they not be back yet? It’s been almost an hour at this point.

But what if they didn't? Or, what if they couldn’t convince him to stay, so they flew to Pennsylvania with him?

God, Eddie is going to drive himself crazy with all these what ifs.

And of course, there’s the ever-increasing feeling of guilt that feels like it’s slowly crushing him to death.

Eddie can’t do anything but think about all the ways he’s completely fucked up when it comes to Math Buckley.

He had no right to treat Math like that. To blame him for the lawsuit.

He should’ve been blaming himself. But instead he decided to blame a teenager.

He’s such an idiot.

He hates himself for the way he was angry at Math. Eddie hates himself for yelling at Math in the grocery store. He hates himself even more for keeping Math away from Christopher.

Most of all, he hates himself for the way he acted when he found Math in the park. The boy was lost, confused, and scared, and he still helped Eddie. He was under no obligation to do so, but he still did it.

And Eddie almost left him there. Math had to literally plead for help.

What kind of a monster is he?

“I hate myself too,” Chimney says, interrupting Eddie from his train of thought.

“What?”

“That’s what you’re thinking, right?”

Eddie nods. “I did a lot of terrible things. I said a lot of terrible things. But you didn't. You stood up for Math when I didn't.”

“I didn't do nearly enough. I was a coward. I blamed Math for the lawsuit. I tried to deny it, but I did. And I hate myself for it. I know that it affected our relationship. That kid … he’s so damn perceptive. There’s no way he didn't know.”

“Do you think we can ever get him back?” Eddie asks. “Not just Buck and Maddie and May, but the rest of us. Do you think he’ll ever let us back in?”

Chimney shrugs. “Maybe. It’s possible. But I doubt he’ll ever trust us again.”

Eddie nods. Of course Math won’t trust them again. Eddie wouldn’t.

At the first sign of conflict, they all turned on him. At the first sign of disagreement, they went for the jugular, and when Math did the same, they had the audacity to act offended.

Math went to bat for Buck when the rest of them didn't, and they all decided it was a personal attack.

God, Eddie hates himself so much. Of course Math told the lawyer everything. He did it for Buck.

That boy fights tooth and nail for the people he loves. He did it during the tsunami, so it should have been no surprise he would go all out during the lawsuit.

“I don’t deserve his trust,” Eddie says. “But I’ll do everything I can do to be there for him.”

Chimney nods in agreement. “He’s family.”

“He’s family,” Eddie echoes.

Even if they’ve done a shit job of showing that.

It’s another half an hour before the two get any kind of reprieve from their guilt.

Eddie sees Buck almost automatically, because of course he does. He’s Buck's partner, or at least he used to be. He’s used to scanning for Buck in a crowd. He sees his blonde hair over the crowd in the airport, as he stands head and shoulders above most of the people.

He spots Math next to Buck, and Eddie lets out a sigh of relief.

His hair is a mess, his eye is red and irritated, and he looks like he’s barely slept. But he’s there, still in L.A.

Eddie can’t even see Maddie until they get closer, her short frame hidden, but when he sees her, he notices conflicting emotions on her face.

In fact, Buck seems to have the same conflict. They both appear relieved, clinging to the youngest Buckley sibling like they are afraid he’ll disappear at any moment, but for some reason they also look like they just received bad news.

Math is clearly protecting himself, acting detached from the situation.

He looks at Chimney, his face dropping a little. Math lets go of Buck and Maddie, allowing for the man to hug him.

Chimney rushes towards the boy, as Math himself makes no real effort. He hugs Chimney, but it's empty. Eddie can’t tell if it's because he’s exhausted, or he’s only hugging Chimney for the man’s benefit.

Eddie hopes it's the former, but by the look on Maddie and Buck’s faces, he thinks it’s the latter.

“I’m so sorry Math,” Chimney says. “For everything. For not answering my phone. For blaming you for the lawsuit. For everything.”

Math tenses as Chimney brings up the lawsuit, and Eddie winces. Now Math looks hurt, pulling away from the hug quickly. 

It looks Math wasn’t completely sure about Chimney blaming him, and he just got it confirmed at the worst possible time.

“I-” Math starts to say, his voice cracking slightly as tears start to form in his eyes. 

He takes a deep shaky breath, weakly pushing Buck’s supportive hand away, but still leaning against his brother.

“How many people do I have to see?” Math asks. 

“You don’t have to-” Maddie starts to say.

Math laughs derisively. “I know the drill with all of you. When something happens, you gather. I’ve been worrying all of you guys all day, so I have to at least show them that I’m still alive and in L.A. So, how many people?”

“They are all at Athena’s house,” Buck says. “May is there, with all of their friends. And some others.”

“Christopher is there too,” Eddie says, speaking up for the first time since Math arrived.

Math relaxes slightly at the mention of May and Christopher.

“Well, let's go then. Best not to keep the people waiting.”

“Math-”

“No Evan. I just want … I need to get this over with, ok?”

Buck nods, a pitiful expression on his face.

“Chimney, can you drive Buck and Maddie?” Math asks.

Chimney gets a confused look on his face, but nods.

“Math, we should go with you,” Maddie says. 

“No. I need some time. A few minutes to think. And I can’t do that with you two looking at me with those sad, guilty, puppy dog eyes. Go with Chimney. Out of all of you, I’m the least close with Eddie. I’ve barely talked to him in a month after all. Maybe he’ll give me some time to think instead of just hovering.”

Eddie winces again but knows it’s the truth. There’s no use in denying it. The last time Eddie really spoke to Math was when he found the boy at the park almost a month ago.

“Just go,” Math says to his siblings and Chimney. They all look like they want to protest, but Math just turns around, facing Eddie. “Take me to your car. Please.”

Eddie nods, leading Math away from everyone else.

They don’t say a word until they are almost halfway to Athena’s house.

“Was I too rough with them?” Math asks.

Eddie shakes his head.

Math snorts. “Eddie, I know I needed some time to think, but I did ask you a question, so you can talk.”

“You weren’t too rough,” Eddie says. “Maybe someone else would’ve handled it differently, but you handled it how you knew to handle it.”

“That’s actually pretty helpful. Thanks Eddie.”

“For what it’s worth-”

“Please don’t apologize,” Math says, cutting him off. “I get it. You think it's what I need to hear, but I really don’t. Not right now. I’m just not in a clear enough head space to hear it. To process it. So later … ok?”

“You’ll actually listen?”

“Eventually,” Math says. “I’m not cruel. I’ll listen to what you all have to say. I don’t know if I’ll forgive everyone, or anyone, but I’ll listen.”

Eddie nods. “Thank you Math.”

Math smiles at him weakly, before changing the radio station and turning up the volume.

They don’t talk again, Eddie giving Math time to process everything.

And if Eddie takes a longer route to Athena’s house, then so be it.

________________________________________

Athena sighs as she looks at the group of people gathered at her house.

Hen and Karen are conversing quietly. Athena loves both of them, but kinda wishes they would shut up. They keep commiserating and trying to convince the other they have nothing to feel guilty for. And honestly, almost everyone in this room has something to feel guilty for. Hen blamed Math for the lawsuit, like so many people did. Karen didn't really do anything, but her attempts to convince Hen she did nothing wrong are leaving a sour taste in Athena’s mouth.

Josh is pacing, back and forth. Several people have tried to get him to sit down, but he waves them off every time.

Michael is talking to Carla, the latter attempting to give Michael advice on how to mend his relationship with May. Athena should probably be listening to her advice, but honestly … Athena deserves to suffer a bit. What she did to May and Math is unforgivable. She’ll mend her relationship with her daughter, but she’ll do it at her own pace, giving May as much time as she needs.

Lena is sitting in the corner, looking ready to bite anyone’s head off at any time. She’s made it clear that she is there for the Buckley siblings, and only the Buckley siblings. Athena can’t really blame her. She’s seen firsthand the terrible ways people in this room have treated Buck and Math for the last month, and she was the only person in the 118 who stood firmly on their side, despite barely knowing the brothers. She probably saw this coming weeks ago and didn't say anything. And why would she? She may even hope that Math managed to get away from all them.

Harry, Denny, and Christopher are all watching TV. Usually Athena wouldn’t encourage Harry having this much interrupted screen time, but the nerves of everyone in the household were clearly starting to affect the boys. If a little mindless television helped them cope, then who is Athena to judge?

Christopher occasionally gets up and asks Carla if she knows anything about his Uncle Math. Each time she says no, the boy frowns. He is far from his usual bright self, and Athena thinks the only reason he hasn’t started crying yet is he is trying to be strong for everyone else.

May and her friends, with Katie and Beck having arrived about half an hour ago, have taken over the backyard, not letting anyone but the boys, Lena, and Carla speak to them. Hen and Michael have tried to talk to May a few times, but she always glares at them until they leave. 

Silena occasionally comes into the kitchen, sharing a few words with a frantic Bobby as he bounces around, cooking enough food to feed a small army. Bobby listens intently every time, and Athena can’t help but be a little proud of Silena. The girl has spent so much time in the Grant house, that she is practically an honorary member. But she was always so shy around parental figures, afraid to drive them away like she thought she drove her dad away. It’s clear now that the girl has decided she has bigger priorities than her fear.

As for Athena herself? She has planted herself in a chair right by the front door, waiting for any sign of activity outside.

Athena remembers when all this began. She learned about the lawsuit right here, when Buck showed up in the middle of the night. She wasn’t able to recognize it at the time, but her heart swelled with pride at Buck’s actions that night. Even when she thought it was the wrong decision, it was a decision. He saw a path of potentially hopeless and endless waiting, or a decisive, yet difficult path that could get him everything back, or nothing. And he took the difficult path. A year ago, Buck wouldn’t have done that. Before Maddie and Math arrived, and he was without a support system apart from the 118, he would have never even considered standing against them.

Buck is a stronger person now that he has his siblings at his side. And it makes sense. All three of the Buckley siblings are classic protectors. They’ll put their own lives on the line to protect the people they care about. They’ll put their own well-being at stake to help a loved one. Buck and Maddie do it every day when they go into work. Buck may never make it back from a shift, and Maddie … being a 911 dispatcher can inflict psychological trauma on a person.

Math does it in smaller ways. Athena could see the boy was a private person, who craved alone time or time with those he was most comfortable with. Yet, when he was recovering from a trauma and a debilitating injury, he allowed the members of this Firefam to drag him around. Sure, they thought they were helping, but it was short-sighted of them. But Math took it without complaint. He put his own well-being at stake, so everyone else could be convinced he was ok. Because that’s what they needed.

But it wasn’t what he needed.

Athena pops up when she hears a car pull into the driveway.

Three figures get out of the car, and Athena almost sighs in relief. Three figures should mean that they found Math. 

Or it means that they didn't, and one of the siblings was so filled with grief that they couldn’t even show up. 

Or they managed to make it to the airport, but they couldn’t stop Math, so Buck or Maddie went with him.

It could mean anything really.

Athena lets them into the house quickly, a little surprised when Chimney, Maddie, and Buck enter. She wasn’t expecting that particular grouping.

They all have grim faces, but not hopeless lost faces, so it could go either way.

Everyone hears the commotion and rushes into the living room, anxious for news. Athena follows the three down the stairs, standing next to her husband.

“What happened?” May asks desperately. “Did you find him?”

“We did,” Buck says with a small smile on his face.

Athena sighs in relief, and similar sounds of joy and elation sound out throughout the room.

But there’s concern too. At least Lena and Carla have recognized that the look on Buck and Maddie’s face is not one of complete happiness.

“He didn't get on the plane,” Maddie says loudly, gathering everyone’s attention. “He chose not to.”

“He chose to stay here in L.A.,” Buck continues.

“But?” Lena asks.

“But what?” Karen asks. “This is good news.”

“No, it’s not,” Carla says. “Not completely. This isn’t over yet, just because he didn't leave.”

“He almost left!” May snarls accusingly, glaring at several people in the room. “He was almost gone! Of course it’s not over. This is just the beginning.”

“He said he stayed for us,” Buck says. “For Maddie and I. And for Christopher.”

Christopher smiles, but even that can’t make the people in the room feel much better.

“And he trusts May,” Maddie continues.

May smiles weakly, and her friends seem to relax a little. Because if Math trusts May, that opens up a door that can’t be shut by any stupidity on anyone else’s part. It gives all of them and May a real chance to be a part of his life permanently. 

“He doesn’t trust any of us,” Chimney says, speaking up for the first time. “The rest of us … he could barely even look at me.”

Bobby seems to pale, and Hen, Athena, and Michael all feel similar anguish. If Math can’t forgive Chimney, someone he was close to before all this, then how could he ever forgive any of them?

“I know you all want to see him. To hug him or thank him for staying. But that’s not going to happen tonight,” Maddie says harshly.

“Math will decide who he sees, and when he sees them,” Buck continues, speaking with the same harsh tone as his sister.

“And if that’s never, then so be it. That’s his decision.”

“None of you will take that away from him. Or you will lose all three of us,” Buck says, his composure on unwavering.

“And me,” May adds. Her face is stony and unyielding. Athena knows she’s telling the truth.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for Math to stay with you, Maddie. Not tonight at least,” Lena speaks up.

Some people seem to disagree with her opinion, but Athena can see the sense in it.

Josh and Carla are both nodding, and all of the teenagers seem to be in complete agreement.

“It might be for the best,” Buck agrees quietly.

Maddie nods, her face downcast, but at least she seems to understand.

“I can crash somewhere else and he can have my place,” Buck says.

“He shouldn’t be alone,” Josh says. “That’s the worst for him right now. He felt alone all day today. We can’t leave him alone again.”

“What do we do then?” Hen asks. “He doesn’t trust any of us.”

“He trusts May,” Athena says. “She should stay with him. For as long as they both need.”

May seems pleasantly shocked at her mother’s word. “I- uh … yeah, that makes sense.”

“He can stay at my house,” Silena interrupts. “So can May. In fact, all of us can,” She says, gesturing to her friends.

“It would be good for him to be around people,” Connor says.

“And he didn't say he explicitly trusted us, but we are better off than pretty much anyone here besides Christopher.”

Everyone sees the logic in that, or at least, no one disagrees.

“So, what do we do?” Michael asks. “Do we wait, or-”

“We go home,” Chimney says. “Everyone but Christopher and May’s friends should leave. If we crowd him, we don’t know how he’ll react.

“But is he ok?” Josh asks. 

“No,” Maddie says. “He’s not. But he might get there if we don’t try to rush him. So, everyone say goodnight, and please leave. Carla will need to stay to watch Christopher until Eddie gets here, but everyone else should leave or go to bed.”

Everyone stands around, not really making any movements to leave, until Buck speaks up again.

“That wasn’t a suggestion!” he says forcefully.

Everyone packs up after that, Lena hugging Buck and Josh hugging Maddie as they both left. Hen and Karen pick up a sleepy Denny, driving off without another word.

Michael put Harry to bed, leaving himself a few minutes later.

Even Maddie and Chimney left, Buck only staying because he said he needed to speak to Eddie.

Athena and Bobby left for bed a few minutes later, knowing they weren’t supposed to be around when Math arrived.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive us?” Bobby asks

“Maybe,” Athena says. “But not until we’ve really earned it.”

“After all we’ve done, is there any way we can really earn it?”

Athena doesn’t have an answer for him.

________________________________________

May feels like she can’t breathe as Eddie’s car pulls into the driveway.

What is she supposed to say to him? Is she supposed to act like nothing happened? Should she joke about it, like it’s no big deal? Should she make him promise to never leave again?

What the hell are you supposed to do when the person you love almost leaves you behind, and you can’t even blame them because of what they’ve been through?”

Turns out, May was worrying way too much. The second Math is out of the car, she is rushing towards him.

He’s clearly exhausted, likely not having gotten much sleep last night if any at all, and his hair is messier than usual (which is saying a lot), and his eye is red from crying, but he’s there! He’s in front of her. Just a few feet away, and not thousands of miles away.

Similar to that night two months ago, he catches her as she slams into him.

She buries her face in his chest and wraps her arms around him tightly.

He hugs her just as tightly and buries his face in her hair.

“I couldn’t do it,” He says weakly, his voice cracking.

“I know.”

“I couldn’t leave them. I couldn’t leave you.”

May’s heart breaks, because what if this was the wrong choice? What if he should’ve left? What if he would’ve been happier far away from the drama that the Firefam brings?

But Math made a decision, and she’ll support him through it.

“You’ll always have me,” May says.

________________________________________

After a few minutes of talking with Eddie and Carla, it’s decided that Christopher will be spending the night at Silena’s house, along with all of the teenagers. Math needs all the support he can get, and Christopher admits that the chances of him sleeping are slim to none without Math by his side.

Buck can’t blame him. It’s not like he’s going to get much sleep tonight for the same reason.

Buck resists the urge to hug Math one more time, which is made easier by the giant group hug Math is buried in as he leaves. He doubts his brother even sees him as he leaves, and maybe that’s a good thing.

Math needs time to think. He needs time to process years of trauma and think about what he wants. Even if it’s killing Buck.

As long as Math knows the second he wants them, Maddie and Buck will be back at his side. But tonight, let him bond with the little family he’s making with May and her friends.

Buck knows how important a family like that can be.

Carla leaves, after hugging Buck and giving him words of encouragement, and Buck finds himself back in Eddie’s car.

“YourJeep?” Eddie asks.

“In the shop,” Buck admits. “It got a little scuffed up when I chased that woman down last night. It should be fixed tomorrow.”

“Where do you want me to take you?” 

“My apartment,” Buck says hesitantly.

Eddie frowns. “Buck, I might’ve been an ass who has barely talked to you for the last month, but I still know you. I know when you are lying. Where do you want me to take you?”

“I can’t sleep alone. Not tonight. Not with everything that happened.”

“Can I take you to my place?”

Buck nods quickly, scared that Eddie will take the offer back.

Because he needs it. He needs it so bad. There is no way he’s going to get even a little sleep by himself.

And because Buck remembers the nights after the tsunami, when Eddie would hold him at night, and pretend like he didn't in the morning.

And Buck would pretend he didn't snuggle up closer into his best friend’s embrace.

The two barely share a word for the rest of the night, communicating through companionable silence.

Eddie won’t let Buck forgive him yet, even though Buck desperately wants to.

But Eddie will be there for Buck. He’ll help Buck, as he cooks a quick meal for the two of them to eat before bed. Eddie will dig through his drawers, searching for an old t-shirt and pair of sweatpants that will fit Buck. He’ll pull Buck close as he turns out the lights.

He only speaks later in the night, in the form of whispered encouragements and sentiments as Buck cries at how close he came to losing his brother today.

Buck falls asleep with thoughts of Eddie and Math running through his head.

And how desperately he yearns for a future with both by his side.

________________________________________

Silena drives through the McDonald’s drive thru, breaking the silence in the car when she relays everyone’s order.

Beck sits in the passenger seat, and May and Christopher are both hugging Math tightly as he sits in between them in the backseat.

Silena doles out the food to everyone without a word, ignoring the tears streaming down Math’s face as he silently eats his ice cream cone.

“I just need to cry,” Math whispers, though the sound is almost deafening to everyone in the car. It’s clear that the words were meant for May, who had been trying to console Math. 

“I just need to cry,” Math repeats, taking another lick of his ice cream as tears pour down his face.

“Tomorrow is a restart,” Silena says. 

Math gives her a curious look, prompting her to explain.

“Today was the end of something. A period in your life. You made a decision to stay, but you also made a decision to take what you deserve. Today was the end of life as you know it. Tomorrow is a restart. But only if you let it be.”

“I will,” Math says, a determined look on his face as he continues to cry.

“Why are you still crying Uncle Math?” Christopher asks.

“I’m crying because I need too,” Math says, sniffling as he speaks. “I’m crying because it’s better to let out the emotions instead of bottling them up. I used to bottle them up. I don’t think I should do that anymore. What do you think Christopher?”

“I don’t like when you're sad, but sometimes we need to cry.”

Math gives the boy a tearful smile, kissing the top of his head. “Yeah, I guess we do sometimes.”

“Yes, we do,” May says, grabbing Math’s hand.

They all spend the rest of the night in Silena’s living room, watching Pixar movies until they fall asleep.

Silena is the last one up, draping a blanket Math, May, and Christopher before laying back down next to Beck.

May has her arms around both boys, and Christopher is practically laying on top of Math, using the boy’s chest as a pillow.

Math looks so peaceful in their embrace; a content look on his face.

Silena smiles, knowing that Math had no trouble falling asleep with those two by his side, and that neither May nor Christopher will wake up tonight with nightmares.

And if she snapped a picture of all three sleeping, well that’s her business.

________________________________________

Athena is a bit surprised when she gets called into the Captain’s office, two days after Math almost ran away.

Math has secluded himself at Silena’s house, but only May and Silena are still staying there with him full time.

He’s apparently spoken to both of his siblings on the phone, and even seen Maddie once, when he got his phone back, but hasn’t seen anyone else.

Athena knows that both Buck and Maddie are driving themselves up the wall, but they are determined to give Math as much time as he needs.

“You called me in, Elaine?” Athena asks.

Elaine nods, gesturing for Athena to take a seat. “Please sit Athena.”

Athena frowns. “What is it?”

“I got some unexpected news today, and I didn't want you to hear it from anybody else.”

“Ok,” Athena says.

“We found the gun that killed Emmett.”

Athena feels like someone just punched her in the gut, leaving her gasping for air.

“Are you sure?”

“I had them check and double check,” Elaine says. “I had to be sure.”

“What does this mean?”

“I’m giving you the rest of the day off,” Elaine says.

“What? But I can help.”

“You are too close to this case. Take the rest of the day. The whole week if you need it. But you are not working on this case.”

“But-”

“That’s final.”

And that’s how Athena leaves the LAPD headquarters in the middle of the workday, wondering what her next move should be.

Who could she even talk to? No one knows about Emmett. She never told Michael, or Bobby or Hen or anyone. And she certainly can’t talk to her mother. That would do more harm than good.

No wait, she did tell someone. It was only a few days ago.

She knows she shouldn’t, but she dials Math’s number anyways.

He’s by himself right now, with May and Silena in school.

He answers at the first dial tone. “What is it Athena? I know you wouldn’t call without a good reason.”

“It’s about Emmett.”

Math seems to pause before speaking again. 

“The fiancé?”

“Yes. They found the gun that killed him.”

“Pick me up in thirty minutes,” Math says.

“You don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t. I’m choosing too. Pick me up in thirty minutes.”

Math hangs up without another word, and Athena has no choice but to drive to Silena’s house to pick him up.

Every day since Athena pulled her head out of her ass, she has found new ways to appreciate Math Buckley and what he’s done for their lives.

It seems like today is going to be no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I promise I'm not trying to villainize anyone, and Math and his siblings will have more time together very soon, but right now Math needs his space to think about what he wants. Math will eventually forgive people, but he will do it at his own pace. And I'm sorry for how important the Percy Jackson characters are becoming. It's just really important that May and Math have a support system, and I'm way too lazy to make more OCs, when they work so well. Also, I'm really excited to write Athena Begins, and I promise it won't take as long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took a bit longer than expected, but this chapter is also a bit longer than I anticipated. Originally this chapter was almost entirely focused on Athena with Math having some scenes, but Buck kept sneaking in and I love him, so I let him sneak his way into the chapter. Sorry about the lack of some characters, like Chimney, Lena, and May's friends besides Silena. They will be back in the next chapter, there was just no way to fit them into this crowded mess. 
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

“Math, you really don’t have to come with me?” Athena says. “I can handle everything on my own. I’m fine.”

Math scoffs. “Oh please. You’re hiding it pretty well, but you are a wreck. And you feel like you don’t have anyone you can talk to, since I’m the only one you’ve told about Emmett. So, I’m offering. Besides, I want to be useful for once.”

Athena opens her mouth to protest, to tell Math that he is useful, but closes it quickly. She knows it will just fall on deaf ears. He doesn’t need to be told he’s useful, he needs to feel useful.

And truthfully, Athena needs someone. It’s selfish. She should have told everyone years ago, but she wanted to move on from Emmett and her past.

“So, what’s going on with the case?” Math asks. “Did they find a lead?”

“They found the gun.”

Math winces. “And let me guess, it wasn’t in possession of the killer.”

Athena nods. “He was too young. The gun has probably passed through a lot of hands since 91. And he’s not speaking to us.”

“Of course he isn’t. So, what is your plan?”

“Plan?”

“To solve the case.”

“There isn’t one,” Athena says. “The department has a lot of guys on the case.”

“Yeah, but that didn't help 30 years ago, and I doubt you are going to leave it to chance.”

“You are not getting involved in this.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Math says. “I’ve decided I’m sticking by you until we solve this case, or I decide that you are ok. So, we better get started.”

“Why are you doing this? I always treated you so badly. Why do you want to help me?”

“Because you’re May’s mom. And because you apologized. Before I tried to … ya know, you apologized. And I may not have forgiven you yet, but I still appreciate it. So, I’m going to help. And I’m stubborn, just like my siblings, so don’t try to convince me otherwise.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hen was already a bit surprised when Athena asked to meet her at a diner on a random Tuesday morning.

She was really in for a shock when Math walked in the door with her.

Athena hugs Hen, sitting down across from her, and Math plops down in the seat next to Athena.

“I’m here for emotional support,” Math says, which only confuses Hen further.

Math picks up one of the menus, wincing at something. “It’s a bit…”

“I’m paying,” Athena says quickly, before Math can finish.

“But-”

“Consider it payment for your ‘emotional support’.”

Math snorts, but nods in agreement, going back to looking at the menu. “I’m getting the burger then. I don’t care if it’s 10 a.m., that’s close enough to lunch time anyways.”

Hen just switches between looking at the two of them, absolutely flabbergasted at the events unfolding in front of her.

A few days ago, it would not have been a stretch to describe the dynamic between Math and Athena as antagonistic.

Now Math is getting along with her almost as well as he would with Buck and Maddie right now.

The two appear to be in sync, and it’s startling to say the least.

“What’s going on Athena?” Hen asks. “Why did you call me here?”

Athena sighs. Math looks up from the menu, giving Athena a supportive nod before looking back down.

And that’s how Hen hears the story of how Athena met Emmett Washington.

“I quit law school six weeks later,” Athena says, as their food arrives.

Math starts eating as Hen and Athena continue to talk.

“Wow, I had no idea. I never even suspected. Athena, you are good at these secrets. Did anyone know?”

“Just Math, and he only learned a few days ago.”

Math looks up from his burger, smirking at Hen. “Don’t be mad that I learned first.”

Athena snorts as Hen chuckles, shaking her head.

“You know, you once told me that it’s the not knowing that haunts us. You were talking about yourself, right?” Hen asks

“Well I know the toll that living with ghosts takes. I mean the man who fired that bullet has already taken so much from me. I wasn’t going to let him have the rest. I just put all my grief and pain and locked it in a box. That’s the only way I knew how to move forward.”

“I used to do that too,” Math says. “Until I got to L.A., or actually until I tried to run away.”

Hen and Athena both wince at the reminder.

Math rolls his eyes. “As I was saying, I used to do that too. All of the anger and resentment I held for years towards the world. I just buried it deep. And look at what it got me. Seconds away from getting on a plane and leaving everybody behind. I guess, if I learned anything, it’s that I shouldn’t try to hide what I’m feeling. Because it’ll resurface one day.”

Hen can’t help but agree with the boy. Even though he’s a kid, and he’s still learning, Math Buckley is wise beyond his years in many ways.

Sometimes he puts Maddie and Buck to shame with his wisdom. They always do brag about how he’s the most intelligent of the siblings, and now Hen is inclined to believe them.

“So, are you gonna tell anyone else?” Hen asks.

“You’re telling May,” Math says, before Athena can say anything else. “That’s part of the deal, of me being here.”

“I never agreed to that.”

“She would castrate me if I knew about all this and didn't get you to tell her. You’re telling her.”

“I was going anyway,” Athena says.

“Sure.”

Athena turns back to Hen. “I’ll tell them all. Everyone. They all deserve to know. But I need to do it at my own pace. Or the pace that my emotional support brat is setting for me.”

“Complain all you want, but I’m right.”

Hen laughs. Math definitely inherited some of that Buckley courage and charisma, even if he doesn’t show it as often as the other two.

“So why did you tell me first?” Hen asks. “Are you hiding from them?”

“I don’t know how to talk about him without talking about what happened after him,” Athena says. “I mean, I threw myself into my job. I was just focused on the work, trying to make a difference in the world, in the department. I think it was a way of honoring him.”

“So, you’ve got the gun. That’s a big break in the case right.”

Athena sighs, and Math shrugs.

“It is, but it would be difficult to track,” Math says. “Especially through official means.”

“And technically, I can’t do anything,” Athena adds. “Everyone in the department made me promise not to go near it. I’m just supposed to let the detectives do their jobs.”

Hen shakes her head. “Athena, you have never been one to get hung up on a technicality.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Math agrees.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, where are we going?” Math asks, as Athena pulls out of the diner

“I’m visiting a friend of mine who works on the force. Detective Rick Romero.”

“A detective,” Math says, with a sly tone. “I thought you were ‘gonna let the detectives do their jobs’.”

“I said I was supposed to let the detectives do their jobs,” Athena clarifies.

Math laughs. “Of course you did. I should’ve listened more carefully.”

“Yes, you should’ve. You are usually more perceptive than that Math, from what I’ve seen. Are you losing your edge?”

“Hardly. You just keep me on my toes, field Sergeant Grant. Afterall, I’m just an amateur competing with a professional.”

Athena rolls her eyes. “Just expect for my daughter to keep you on your toes as well. She takes after me.”

Math clams up, blushing profusely.

Athena laughs. “Don’t worry Math. I don’t have the same reservations I have before.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“And that’s why I have no problem with it. I know you would never do anything to hurt her.”

“I would never,” Math repeats. “She’s … she’s my best friend. And I know almost leaving hurt her, but-”

“But you didn't,” Athena says. “You could’ve. No one would have blamed you for leaving. But you didn't. And I think that May was a pretty big part of why you stayed.”

Math blushes again, nodding in agreement.

“I trust you now Math,” Athena says. “And even though you probably don’t feel comfortable there yet, you are always welcome in my home. I’m very grateful for what you did for May. Not only during the tsunami, but after it. I should’ve never discouraged it. You are welcome whenever May wants you, which is practically always from what I can see.”

Math has a stunned look on his face, before he speaks again. “Thank you, Athena. I won’t abuse the privilege.”

“I know you won’t. I trust you Math. And I don’t need you to trust me, because I haven’t earned that yet, but just know that I trust you.”

Math looks at her, with unshed tears in his eyes. “That means a lot. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena made Math wait in the car while she went inside to talk to Rick.

“Thanks,” Rick says, as Athena hands him a cup of coffee. “I wasn’t expecting today to be so exhausting.”

“Me either. Have you been keeping tabs on the case?” Athena asks.

“Emmett was my partner. I could never get over the fact that we couldn’t solve the case.”

“Not much to go on. Just a bullet and this guy,” she says, holding up a pretty undescriptive sketch of an African American man. “I stared at this sketch for so many nights I could probably draw it from memory. It’s not very detailed after all.”

Rick takes a sip of the coffee, blanching at the taste.

Athena hides a smirk. “Oh, I’m sorry. You take it with sugar.”

“It’s fine,” Rick says. “I’ll be right back.”

Athena laughs as he leaves, her face changing to serious as soon as he’s out of sight.

She slides into his chair, opening up his laptop as soon as he leaves. She types “Tomas Alma” into the search bar, finding 3 results.

She prints them all off quickly, before her phone rings.

“What is it Math?” she asks in a whispering tone.

“Don’t forget to wipe the printer queue,” Math says. “Don’t let them trace anything back to you.”

“I already told you, I don’t know how to do that.”

“Good thing I do,” Math says, asking for the printer type before launching into how to wipe the printer queue, doing the same for the laptop to erase and proof of what she did.

Athena hides the papers in her purse, hangs up the phone, and sits down right as Rick walks into the room.

Rick and Athena talk for a few minutes more. Originally her plan was to just leave, but Math suggested that she talk to him for a bit, to make him less suspicious of why she was there.

“So, the kid, May’s friend, you guys found him, right?” Rick asks, as he sits back down.

“Yeah. His siblings managed to catch up to him. Turns out, he never even got on the plane.”

“That’s good to hear,” Rick says. “I know he’s probably going through things, but he's got a good support system in you guys, if he lets you in.”

Athena shakes her head. “I wish that were true, but he would probably be better off without all of us. He’s got so much baggage with his siblings, and no one but the kids and May have really treated him right in the last two months. Including me.”

“Well, maybe you’ll get the chance to make it right. He’s a good kid, right?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“And if I remember correctly, he’s really close with May,” Rick says, and Athena knows it’s a question just as much as it’s a statement.

“Yeah, those two are really good together. Took me a long time to see it, but they really are.”

Rick smiles. “Have they made it official yet?”

“Hardly. They keep ignoring what’s right in front of them. I think they are both too scared that the other will reject them.”

“You do think they’ll get together though, right?”

“Eventually,” Athena says. “With how much time they are together, one of them will throw caution to the wind and make a move eventually.”

“Five bucks on May,” Rick says, taking a sip of his coffee.

Athena chuckles. “Five bucks on the obvious choice will get you nothing.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena makes it home without any difficulties. 

Except for Math nagging her until she dropped him off at Buck’s apartment. 

“You totally would’ve gotten caught without me. Thank god I was there. Your plan had about thirteen different holes in it.”

Athena just rolled her eyes and kept driving, letting him be as smug as he wanted.

Because she probably would’ve gotten caught without his help.

“Hey honey,” Bobby says, kissing on the cheek as he carries in a stack of pizzas. 

“Did you pick up enough for May too?” Athena asks.

Bobby nods. “Yes, I did. She’s bringing Silena over too. Apparently Math has decided he’s spending the night at Buck’s house, not that Buck has any clue. So, May is bringing Silena over to stay tonight.”

Athena can’t help but wonder if that’s a good thing, or a bad thing.

On the one hand, May is willing to spend the night under her roof again. On the other hand, she’s only doing it on a night where Math has other plans, and she’s not willing to do it alone.

Not that it’s strange for Silena to spend the night. That has been a common occurrence for the last year or so.

“Did May text you, or Silena?” Athena asks

“Silena.”

So, probably not good.

Athena calls Harry down, right as Silena and May walk in.

“Hey mom,” May says somewhat tersely, but still hugs her.

Athena hugs her daughter back for longer than the girl probably wanted, before doing the same to Silena. 

Michael pops in a few minutes later, and everyone sits down at the table.

It’s an enjoyable meal, if not a bit awkward. There’s tension between May and almost every adult at the table, and a surprising amount of tension between Silena and Bobby.

Michael looks like he’s stuck in between a rock and a hard place for the entire meal, and Harry just looks confused the entire time.

Most of the conversation falls in the meal is led by Silena or Harry, with Michael and Athena contributing as well.

“What were you doing with Math today?” May asks her mother, as Bobby gets back from putting away the leftover pizza.

“You were with Math?” Michael asks.

Silena nods. “They spent the whole day together. She’s the one that dropped him off at Buck’s place.”

“I had the day off, and I needed Math’s help with something.”

“You had the day off? You went into work this morning.”

“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to all of you about,” Athena says. “I have, I guess you could call it a secret, and it’s time that I told all of you.”

“I can go,” Silena says, already standing up to leave. “This is a family conversation.”

“Please sit down, Silena,” Michael says. “You belong here too.”

Athena nods, and Silena retakes her seat.

“I had a fiancé, before I ever met Michael. He was on the force, and he was killed in action.”

Athena continues to tell her family everything about Emmett, including learning that they found the gun that killed him.

“Did anyone know about it?” Michael asks. “Because I certainly didn't.”

“Only people I knew back then. I told Math a few days ago, and Hen this morning.”

“Why would you tell Math first?” Bobby asks, before Silena glares at him. He clams up quickly.

“This is weird,” Harry says quietly. “Like, no offense mom. I don’t really care, except it’s weird that I never knew.”

May has a look of realization, and she looks up at her mother. “Is that why you didn't like him? Did you … is Math like him? Like Emmett?”

Athena nods. “At least that’s what I thought at first. I was scared for you honey. That you would get hurt like I did.”

“That wasn’t your choice Mom!” May snaps. “You didn't get to push Math away because of that. Especially when the rest of us didn't even know about him.”

“May-”

“No Silena. I’m going to bed. I’ll stay here tonight, but …” May seems to struggle with finishing her sentence before she just walks off.

Silena says. “Hey Harry, what do you say that we go check on her? You know how she gets when she can’t talk to Math, and he’s busy tonight with Buck.”

Harry nods quickly, and the two follow May upstairs.

“I’m going to join them,” Michael says. “You two clearly need to have a conversation.”

“Michael, I’m sorry for keeping this from you.”

Michael chuckles, shaking his head. “Hey, looks like we both hid things in our marriage. You worked past what I hid, so I can definitely do the same for you.”

Athena smiles at him gratefully, and he smiles back, before heading upstairs to check on the kids.

Athena turns to Bobby, 

“What are you thinking?” Athena asks her husband.

Bobby sighs. “I can understand why you kept it a secret. I kept secrets much worse before we got married. I can understand wanting to hide your past.”

“Then why do you seem so angry?”

“Are you investigating his murder on your own?” Bobby asks.

“I’m not on my own.”

“You and Math running around, acting like Sherlock Holmes and John Watson certainly isn’t doing much to comfort me. If anything, it makes it worse, since you are putting that kid in danger.”

“I am not putting Math in danger. He’ll never even leave the car. And I am more than capable of protecting myself and him if it comes to it.”

“Well, there’s a man who has gotten away with murder for almost 30 years. Do you think he’s gonna be happy to see you show up at his doorstep?”

“I don’t care about his feelings!” Athena exclaims.

“And what about Buck and Maddie? How are they gonna feel, knowing that Math is now involved in a murder investigation?”

“I’m not forcing Math into anything. I’m not putting him in danger. And he’s decided he wants to help. Me pushing him away will just make him find other ways to do it. Ways where I can’t watch him.”

“I care about your safety! Both of you! There’s no backup. Nobody to talk to. It’s reckless. Dangerous!”

“It’s necessary! He needs to pay for what he’s done! And I need to make sure that that happens! I have to do this. It has to be me!”

“Why?”

“Because his death is on me!”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck isn’t surprised when he hears a knock at his door.

Eddie has been coming over more, ever since they found Math. Just last night, Eddie and Christopher came over and helped him make dinner.

He thought he would be on his own tonight, but it’s not surprising that someone would show up at his door unannounced.

He is surprised to see Math on his doorstep.

“Hey Evan,” Math says, carrying a small bag. “I was hoping I could stay with you tonight.”

“Yeah, of course,” Buck says, ushering his brother inside quickly. “Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting you.”

Math laughs when he sees the Xbox set up on the TV. “Was Christopher over?”

“Yeah. Him and Eddie came over last night.”

Math smiles, setting down his bag, and walking over to hug Buck. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come over Evan.”

Buck wraps his arms around his brother. “Hey, you took as long as you needed. Besides, it was only a few days. I deserved a lot worse.”

Math shakes his head but doesn’t protest more than that.

Eventually the two brothers separate.

“So, have you had dinner yet?” Buck asks his little brother.

Math shakes his head. 

“Any idea of what you might want?”

“Yeah, but it might be kinda stupid.”

Buck gets the brightest smile on his face. “I think I have an idea of what it is. Wanna gorge ourselves on SpaghettiOs and Chef Boyardee Ravioli like we used to do?”

Math gets the brightest smile on his face. “Yeah, I haven’t had them in so long. And if it’s just gonna be the two of us, it might be nice.”

Buck nods. 

Back in Hershey, when it was just the two of them, Buck was often left to take care of Math. Ever since the boy could talk until Buck left the house, they two spent many nights together.

And in the beginning Buck couldn’t cook at all. He was only 12 when he became a babysitter after all.

So the two brothers often split a can of Chef Boyardee Ravioli or SpaghettiOs. When their parents were feeling generous, they would sometimes open up more than one.

Those were some of Buck’s best memories from before he joined the 118. Even now, Buck always keeps a few cans of each in his cupboard.

Math gets a surprised look on his face. “You have them here?”

“Yeah. They are good emergency meals. And they have good memories.”

“I haven't had them in years,” Math says. 

Buck cringes internally but doesn’t say anything as he pulls out some pots and opens the cans, starting to heat up the goop until it doesn’t look completely unappetizing.

“So, how is work?” Math asks. “Is anyone still giving you a hard time?”

Buck laughs. “Hardly. If anything, they are treating me like royalty. It’s a bit annoying if I’m being honest. They keep hovering until Lena gets them to back off.”

“I’ve only met Bosko once, but she's really cool. Kicked my ass in the rage room.”

“To be fair, the two of you kicked everyone else’s ass by a landslide. So I wouldn’t be too upset.”

Math nods, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Yeah. I thought you guys were supposed to be in peak physical condition, but you guys got schooled by an 18-year-old with one working eye. How does that feel?”

“It makes me proud to be your brother. I’m proud of how strong you are.”

Math blushes, turning away from his brother. 

“I’m not that strong.”

“You really are Math. The fact that you stayed … that’s one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen. We pushed you away. All those years ago, Maddie and I pushed you away. We left. But you came to us, and you stayed even when you thought we abandoned you. That’s … it’s incredible Math.”

“Thanks,” Math says, clearly embarrassed.

“And I hate that you had to be that strong. I’ll hate how strong you had to be for the rest of my life. Because I’m your big brother. I should’ve protected you. I should be protecting you.”

“You have to take care of yourself too Evan. Leaving Hershey, leaving them, you needed that. You had to do that.”

“Then I should have taken you away. I shouldn’t have left you there. I knew what they were capable of.”

“They weren’t bad to me Evan. Not like with you. Not even like with Maddie.”

“But you still left. You were staying with Percy for months before coming here, and I know you did it for a reason.”

Buck has tears streaming down his face as he looks at his little brother.

“What did they do Math? I need to know.”

“They didn't do anything Evan. You don’t need to worr-”

“Please don’t lie to me Math. I need to know the truth.”

“It was just the usual stuff Evan. Belittling me. Calling me useless. Telling me that …” Math trails off.

“Telling you what?”

“It’s nothing Evan.”

“Did they … did they do it to you too? Did they hi-”

“No Evan!” Math exclaims. “They didn't … they never hit me! I promise. They would never.”

And Buck almost believes it. Because Math was their golden child. Their perfect child. He was smart and cute and obedient. He was the perfect kid.

But Maddie used to be their perfect kid too, and so was Buck. 

Not for long, but he was. For a little while.

And they still …

“They never did that Evan. I swear. It wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it Math? Please. I need to know,” Buck pleads

“They told me I was the reason you guys left!” Math yells out, before burying his face in his hands.

Buck stands back, in shock. He was expecting a lot of things, but not that.

“They told me it was my fault I was alone. That I wasn’t capable of being loved. That no one could love me long term. They told me that Maddie left because I was born, and you left to get away from me. They told me that only broken people could love me, and that Percy and Annabeth were my only friends. And they told me that eventually even they would leave too. They told me I was jaded. That I had sharp edges. That I hurt those who tried to love me. That I hurt you and Maddie.”

Math starts to cry as he goes on his tangent, progressively becoming more hysterical until he’s sobbing and barely holding himself up.

“They told me I would die alone because not even my siblings could love me. That’s what those last few years were like. Every day they told me no one could love me. At first I didn't believe them. But …”

Buck catches his brother as Math almost collapses.

“But you weren’t there Evan! You weren’t there. No one was there to love me. So I started to believe them.”

Buck can practically feel his heart breaking, as he hugs his brother close.

“I’m so sorry Math.”

Math, in the quietest and most hesitant tone, whispers, “Were they wrong Evan? I can’t tell anymore. I almost thought I had something here, but people who said they were close to me, that I was a part of their big family, suddenly didn't like me anymore, and … maybe they were right.”

“No Math. They were so wrong. They were so, so wrong. You are capable of being loved. And I know that because I love you so much. I’m so sorry Math.”

“I’m sorry too Evan. For almost running away. I should’ve … ever since I came to L.A., you haven’t let me down. I should’ve trusted you.”

“You don’t have to trust me Math, but I will always be there for you. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you know that you are loved.”

“I trust you Evan.”

Buck’s heart swells because he knows how important those words are.

Before right now, Buck honestly believed Math only trusted three people in the world, and two of them are on the other side of the country.

“Really?”

Math nods, sinking into his brother’s embrace. “I trust you Evan. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“I’m sorry you ever had a reason not to trust me. I won’t ever give you another reason. I promise.”

“I know.”

Buck and Math eventually manage to let go of each other, eating dinner together. Buck, still the same tactile person, feels the need to keep Math close for the rest of the night. Math doesn’t seem to mind.

He doesn’t even protest when Buck drags him up to bed.

And when Math falls asleep first, gripping his brother’s hand like a lifeline in his sleep, Buck realizes that Math was the missing piece. The empty feeling in his gut for the last few years has been filled.

Because Buck needs his siblings. And they need him too.

And now that he’s back at the 118, with his family, and his sister is happy with Chimney, and everyone is safe, and his brother is by his side, Buck feels whole.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May walks out into the backyard where her father and Bobby are talking. And her dad is doing a good job at making a fool out of himself.

“Silena and I moved my things into Harry’s room, not that there was too much there,” May says.

Bobby winces.

“Why would you do that?” Michael asks, completely unable to understand any subtext in his inebriated state.

May looks at Bobby, letting him answer. 

“It’s so you could have a place to sleep off this bottle.”

Michael laughs. “A guest in my own damn house.”

“I am too,” May says. “Since I still haven’t really moved back in.”

Even Michael catches that one, both her father figures wincing.

“Still no word from mom?” May asks, deciding to give the two a reprieve.

“No,” Bobby says.

“You know I could text her. Say I’m in the hospital or something. She’d come running. Especially after the tsunami.”

“Yeah, but she’d kill us all,” Bobby says.

Michael nods in agreement.

“She’d still come. She’s my mom.”

Bobby seems to be considering it, before a wave of realization washes over him.

“Hey May, can you keep an eye on your dad? I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

Bobby holds up his phone. “Calling reinforcements.”

“I already tried Hen and Math. They’re helping Mom, remember?”

“I’m thinking a bit more outside the box.”

May and Michael share a strange look, both waiting for Bobby to get back before doing anything. 

“Who do you think he means?” Michael asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe Maddie?” May suggests. “Or someone else from the firehouse?”

Michael shakes his head. “No, I don’t think that’s it.”

Bobby is back outside a few minutes later. 

“Is Math coming over tonight?” Bobby asks.

“He is if I have to stay here,” May says.

“You do. We have a guest.”

“Who?” Michael asks.

Bobby looks at May. “Your grandmother.”

Michael and May both look at Bobby in shock.

“You called her?” May exclaims. “Now?”

“It’s actually kinda smart. Though Math being over might not be the best idea,” Michael says.

“It should be fine,” Bobby says.

“Yeah, because she handled you so well. Grandma doesn’t do well with boys in this family. Especially not white boys.”

Michael starts to laugh.

“I’m sure Math will be fine,” Bobby says.

“Besides,” Michael says teasingly. “It’s not like you and Math are dating.”

May gets flustered, looking down at her feet.

“You aren’t, right?”

“Of course not!”

“Good, because I would expect for him to get my permission first,” Michael says.

Bobby rolls his eyes. “Oh please. We both know whose permission he really needs. And it’s not yours.”

Michael holds up his drink. “Cheers to that. I’m like a puppy compared to Athena.”

“Well, this is gonna be fun,” May says sarcastically.

“Don’t tell your mom or Math that she’s coming. She’ll just hide at Hen’s house if she finds out.”

May rolls her eyes, walking off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“The Pawnshop owner squealed,” Athena says, as she gets into the car. “He squealed like a pig.”

Math laughs. “So, what did he give you?”

“I got a name and address, which is almost useless. But I also got a thumbprint, which will lead me right to them.”

Math laughs. “Well, at least he managed to do that correctly.”

Athena nods in agreement as she drives to their next destination.

“You’re staying in the car,” Athena says.

“I know the drill.”

“It’s the only way your siblings won’t kill me.”

“You should probably be more worried about your daughter.”

“Yeah, I would be, but I’ve seen how your brother and sister act when they think you're in danger. Even I’m not standing in the way of that.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Her boyfriend used her fingerprint to pawn the gun,” Athena says as she gets back in the car.

Math winces. “Hopefully she dumped him.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“This one leads back to a drug dealer. I’m dropping you off at McDonald’s first to get us lunch while I deal with this.”

“I can help.”

“If you think I’m letting you anywhere near-”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. What do you want to eat?”

Athena smiles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Single mom. Her kids almost shot themselves with it.”

Math curses. “Idiots.”

Athena nods in agreement. “Yeah. She said she put it in a gun safe, but the kids saw her put in the combination.”

“Well, at least she did the smart thing and got rid of it. Yours isn’t-”

“In a separate area in my room that Harry and May aren’t allowed near. No one knows the combination but Bobby and I.”

Math lets out a little sigh of relief. “I know you wouldn’t do anything that stupid. It’s just good to hear.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I think we might have hit a dead end.”

“Why?” Math asks.

“Guy found the gun in a motel. And that motel was torn down years ago.”

Math curses. “Ok, so what now?”

“I don’t know. Have any ideas?”

Math ponders it for a second. “Yeah, I think I might. I’ll call Maddie later.”

“Maddie? How can she help?”

“You’ll see.”

Athena rolls her eyes. “Ok fine. Where am I taking you tonight?”

“According to your daughter, I am strongly instructed to be at your house tonight for at least dinner. I guess I’ll be taking advantage of that privilege you gave me yesterday.”

“It’s not taking advantage, Math. You are always welcome. Will you be ok around Bobby?”

“Yeah. I don’t hate him. I just don’t really like him right now. As long as it’s not just me and him, I’ll be fine.”

“Between May, Silena, and Harry, I doubt you’ll find yourself with a free minute.”

Math laughs. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena and Math walk into the house laughing, talking about the case, completely unaware of what’s about to happen.

“Something smells good,” Athena says.

Math nods in agreement, before they see everyone assembled in the kitchen.

May and Silena are sitting at the table, with Harry standing by them. Michael and Bobby are setting the table.

And in front of them all is a woman that Math has clearly never met, but that he can already tell is Athena’s mother.

The way she holds herself is so similar to Athena and May that it almost gives him a headache.

“Mama?” Athena asks. 

“I heard your life blew up again,” Athena’s mom says. “But it looks like this time you have a friend.”

Math withers under the woman's stare.

May stands up, grabbing Math’s hand and pulling him into the seat in between her and Silena.

She glares lightly at her grandmother, who scoffs in return.

“Are you really going to let your daughter act like that?”

“She’s an adult. She can make decisions for herself,” Athena says.

May smiles at her mother.

Athena’s mother turns back to face Math, who tenses up in response.

“And who might you be?”

“Math Buckley ma’am,” Math says quickly, looking down at the table.

“What kind of name is that?”

“It’s a nickname. His full name is Matthew,” Michael supplies.

Silena and May both glare at Michael, Athena narrows her eyes at him, and even Bobby gives him a warning look.

Michael holds his hands up in surrender, not understanding what he did to anger all the members of his family.

“Well Matthew, my name is Beatrice Carter. I’m Athena’s mother.”

“He said his name is Math,” May speaks up. “Call him by his name.”

“It’s a nickname.”

“It’s his choice,” Bobby says. “It’s Math’s choice.”

Math shoots Bobby a grateful smile.

Beatrice bristles, opening her mouth to speak again.

“Why don’t we sit down and eat?” Athena asks. “Math and I have had a long day.”

Athena shoots her mother a look that makes her back off for now.

The whole family sits down for a tense meal, with most of the conversation being carried by the teenagers and Harry, and the adults glaring at Beatrice every time she tries to talk to Math.

Eventually everyone finishes up dinner. The teens and Harry go into the living room to play a board game, as Michael and Bobby start cleaning up.

Athena notices her mother sitting outside, with a box of pictures, and decides to pull off the proverbial band aid.

“Hey,” Athena says in greeting.

“Don’t be too hard on Bobby,” Beatrice says.

“You’re worried about him?” Athena laughs. “That’s new.”

“He’s shown more sense than you ever have. More than that boy in there.”

“Watch it,” Athena says.

Beatrice ignores her daughter, pushes down the same trail. “He called me. Admitted he needed help.”

“You can’t help here mama.”

“All these years, I respected your wishes. I never spoke of Emmett. I thought it would let you heal. But you never did.”

“It sounds silly, but I thought maybe if I could find the man that killed him, Emmett would finally be at peace.”

“Baby, he’s been at peace for decades. You're still the one battling this. It was not your fault.”

“He was there because of me, mom.”

“Because he loved you. And you loved him. Wherever he is now, he knows what I know now. You would’ve taken that bullet for him.”

Athena sighs, looking in at her family.

“I just don’t know how to tell them. I don’t know where to begin.”

Beatrice hands Athena the box of photos. “Maybe you can start there.”

Beatrice moves to head inside, but Athena stops her, grabbing her shoulder.

“Don’t you dare say anything to that boy.”

Beatrice rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on now. I did the same thing to Bobby and look how he turned out.”

“I’m warning you mama. Don’t go making a fool of that boy unless you wanna make an enemy of your granddaughter and piss off the rest of us. He’s been through too much. Too many of us have hurt him. Don’t do it.”

Beatrice looks annoyed, but nods in agreement, heading inside.

Athena follows after her, catching Bobby’s eye and gesturing for him and Michael to come join them.

“There’s something I want to show you guys. All of you. I want to introduce my family to Emmett.”

“Are you sure that-” Beatrice starts to say, gesturing to where Math and Silena are sitting.

“They are family,” Bobby says, cutting her off before May or Athena can say anything.

Beatrice doesn’t say anything, but both Silena and Math subtly move away from her when she isn’t looking.

Athena shoots her mother a warning look, but focuses back on her kids, opening the box of photos.

She passes them out to everyone in the room.

“So handsome,” Beatrice says. “The son I always wanted.”

Bobby and Michael share exasperated looks with one another as Math and Silena attempt to stifle their laughter.

“Wow,” Harry says. “So, I could’ve had a completely different dad.”

“No,” Athena says. “No, you couldn’t. You’d be a completely different person. You are who you are because of your dad and me and who you were when we had you.”

Athena looks at Michael, giving him an apologetic look and he gives her a comforting smile in return.

“I have regrets,” Athena continues. “About Emmett and how he died, but I do not regret this family. I love you all and I could not imagine my life without you in it.”

“We all love you too,” Bobby says.

Everyone nods in agreement, as Bobby and Athena hold hands.

“I’m sorry mom. I wish we had known about him sooner,” May says.

“You’ve always been there for me,” Silena adds. “Looking after me like family. I’m really glad you told me.”

“I’m glad you told all of us. And I don’t want you to put this in a box for another thirty years,” Michael says.

“Please don’t put this in a box again Athena,” Math almost pleads. “I know what that can do to a person. I did that to myself. I don’t want that for you. None of us do.”

“Go get your answers,” Bobby says, turning to Math for a second. “And thank you for helping her Math.” He turns back to Athena. “We’ll all be here when you’re done.”

Athena smiles at all of them, grateful for their support.

They spend a few more minutes, looking at photos and letting Athena and Beatrice tell stories. Eventually May drifts over to Silena and Math, leaning on both of them for support.

Silena grips May’s hand, as Math wraps his arm around her shoulder to try to comfort her.

Beatrice glances at May and Math occasionally, but Athena sends her warning looks periodically, which gives the teens some reprieve.

Eventually May starts to yawn and decides to head to bed.

They walk upstairs, taking Harry with them so they can all tuck the boy in goodnight before they go to sleep themselves.

It takes the combined effort of Michael, Bobby, and Athena to keep Beatrice from marching upstairs and separating Math and May.

“Are you really letting your teenage daughter share a bed with a boy?”

“It helps her sleep,” Michael says. “She needs it, after the tsunami.”

“That was months ago!”

“And trauma doesn’t follow any timeline. May will take as much time as she needs to heal. And you won’t rush her,” Bobby whispers angrily, so as not to disturb the kids.

“But-”

“No mother. This family has done enough to hurt Math. He has been nothing but helpful since he’s come into our lives. He saved May’s life! We owe him everything. You don’t get to try to push him away. Because it won’t work. We won’t let it.”

“Athena-”

“Respectfully Mrs. Carter,” Bobby says. “We’ve hurt that boy. We’re lucky he’s even sitting in this house, acting amicable to us. We’re extremely lucky that he’s helping Athena. We’re lucky to have Math Buckley in our lives.”

“And we won’t let you ruin that,” Michael adds.

“I love you mama, but don’t push this. It won’t go the way you want it to go.”

All three parents of the joint Grant/Nash family stand united, and Beatrice has no choice but to back down.

“Is he really a good boy?”

“Silena thinks May is going to marry him one day, and I hope she’s right,” Bobby says. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck, once again, isn’t surprised when he hears a knock on his door.

He should have expected it. After a quick text to Eddie last night, telling the man that Math was over last night, he hasn’t talked with Eddie all day.

Ever since Math almost ran away, Eddie has been making sure to constantly be in contact with Buck.

Buck thinks it’s Eddie’s way of showing how much he still wants his best friend in his life. Buck appreciates the gesture, but today he just couldn't be bothered to answer the messages.

Because yes, last night he and Math had a breakthrough, but Buck also learned something … heartbreaking.

“Come in Eddie,” Buck says. 

Eddie enters the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

“You really need to keep that locked,” Eddie says. 

Buck gives a half-hearted nod.

Eddie frowns. “Ok, who are you and where have you taken my Buck?”

“I’m not in the mood Eddie. Where’s Christopher?”

“Spending the night at Abuela’s. Why aren’t you in the mood?”

Buck shrugs. 

Eddie sighs. “Have you eaten today?”

“I had breakfast.”

“It’s 8 p.m. Buck!”

Buck glances at the clock in shock. Had he really spent the whole day worrying about Math?”

“Dios mio cariño,” Eddie exclaims. “I need to get some food in you immediately.”

Eddie moves into the kitchen, clamoring around as he throws together a meal out of the things in Buck’s fridge and cupboard.

Buck rolls his eyes at his best friend’s antics, a fond smile on his face.

“I’m making chicken. It’s hearty. And you're having soup too. You can’t get away with not eating all day Buck. Not on my watch.”

“Eddie, it’s fine.”

“Nope. I don’t accept that. Sit there and don’t waste any more calories until I’ve fed you.”

“I’m fine Eddie. No need to go into ‘Papa Bear’ mode.”

“I’ll do what I want.”

Buck just smiles, letting Eddie cook.

Eventually Eddie comes over, handing Buck a large portion of food and refusing to move until Buck eats every bite.

“So, are you going to tell me what has gotten you into a mood?”

“Do I have too?”

“No, but I’m here to help. And I’m not leaving. Not unless you force me too.”

Buck sighs. “Math told me some things. About our parents.”

Eddie tenses. He puts away the last dish, before walking over and leading Buck over to the couch.

Eddie gestures for him to continue.

“My parents … they aren’t good people.”

Eddie gets a stony look on his face but doesn’t say anything.

“What they did to me … I hate them for it.”

Eddie clenches his fists tightly.

“I thought I couldn’t hate them more. After what they did to me. After everything they did to Maddie. But the things they said to Math … it’s awful Eddie. They told him he was unlovable. That he’s the reason we left.”

Buck has tears streaming down his face, and he has never seen Eddie look angrier in his life. Even during the arbitration, and back in the grocery store, Eddie wasn’t this angry.

“And they kept telling him that. For years! And he started to believe them. Because of course he did. We left him!”

“Buck, what they told him isn’t your fault,” Eddie says calmly, a wave of sadness washing over his face.

“But they were only able to say that because we left. We left him there Eddie. And Math … he forgave me. He said he trusts me! How could he do that? I don’t deserve it.”

“Buck-”

“I wish he would hate me. He should hate me Eddie. I left him there. But I was so scared. Every day in that house, I was scared for my … I was so scared. But I left him there. And I hate myself for it! Why doesn’t he hate me?”

“Because he loves you Buck. He loves you like you love him. Because he’s your brother.”

“I hate myself,” Buck cries. “For leaving. How could he forgive me?”

“He made that decision Buck. It’s not your decision. It’s his.”

“I know, but-”

“No buts Buck. He chose to forgive you. If you feel like you haven’t earned it yet, then keep working until you do. But Math has made his choice. He loves you. He loves you Buck. And he trusts you.”

Buck bursts into tears, ugly sobs escaping his mouth.

Eddie is holding him tightly before Buck can even get out the first broken sob.

Buck doesn’t remember anything else that night, besides more crying. He does remember waking up, in his bed, in Eddie’s arms the next morning.

Once again, Buck feels whole.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Math hug as he and Athena arrive at the 911 dispatcher center.

Maddie squeezes a bit too tightly, holding the boy close.

“Maddie,” Math complains. “You are crushing me.”

“I’m sorry,” Maddie says. “I’m really glad you are here Math.”

“I am too,” Math says genuinely, smiling at his sister.

The siblings and Athena step into the elevator.

“I really appreciate you helping me with this. I know it’s a long shot.”

“Of course. When Math called, how could I refuse? But, how long of a shot are we talking about?”

“Looong,” Math says, spreading his arms out in an exaggerated manner.

Maddie laughs and Athena chuckles nervously.

“Well, it's our best shot.”

They quickly figure out that the center doesn’t keep audio recordings as far back as 1991, but they should still have the logs.

Maddie grabs Josh to help. Josh rushes over, hugging Math, who accepts it about as gracefully as a 2-year-old, but he doesn’t push away from the man.

“It’s good to see you Math.”

“You too Josh.”

The four get to work, Josh pulling up all the calls from the Crestview in between 1991 to 1996.

“Over 2000 calls from 91’ to 96’,” Josh says.

Math whistles.

“2000?” Maddie asks, clearly shocked. “I thought the motel was in L.A., not a warzone.”

“In the early 90’s, it was a little hard to tell the difference sometimes,” Athena says. “Ok, all I’m saying here are the date, time, address, and some code. How can we get more information?”

“I put in a request,” Josh says. “They bring it up from the warehouse.”

“Bring what up?” Athena asks.

“The paper logs,” Maddie says. “I hope you both didn't have any plans today.”

Josh has to get back to work, though he hugs Math again before he goes, and the Buckley siblings sans Buck, and Athena walks over to the conference room to wait for the files.

Sue walks in after a few minutes. “Maddie, I hope you are treating Sergeant Grant well.”

“Yes ma’am,” Maddie says, remembering her recent reprimand. She’s just glad Sue is letting her do this at all.

“I was wondering if I could borrow my favorite Buckley,” Sue says. “Can I see you for a second Math?”

Math looks confused, but nods, following Sue to her office.

“Do you know what that’s about?” Athena asks.

Maddie nods. “Or at least, I think I do. Pretty sure Josh suggested something to Sue a few weeks ago. If it works out, I think it’ll be good for him.”

“Could you be more cryptic?”

“Of course I could. Do you want me to be?”

Athena snorts.

“So, quick question, a few days ago you seemed to hate my brother, and he didn't really like you all that much either. So why is he now helping you solve a murder case?”

Athena sighs, launching into an explanation.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So Math, I heard you are planning on staying in L.A. more permanently.”

Math snorts. Sue certainly doesn’t beat around the bush.

“Yes ma’am. That is the plan. It will give me time to … reconnect and reestablish myself with my siblings.”

Sue nods. “It sounds like a good plan Math. I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You have a good head on your shoulders Math. Like your sister, and your brother from what I’ve seen. That’s what I like about your sister. She’s good in a crisis, some present events excluded.”

Math winces. Maddie had filled him in on everything that went on with Terra. He knows how close Sue was from having to fire Maddie.

“I would guess that you have the same ability as your siblings,” Sue continues.

“What ability?”

“The ability to think on your feet. To come up with a plan of action quickly, and to see things other people don’t see. That kind of ability is incredibly useful, especially for first responders.”

Math nods. He knows it’s true. Maddie and Buck are both incredible at their jobs for that reason.

“The 911 dispatcher center is bringing on a few paid interns. They would go through training and do grunt work for a few months, but eventually we would for them to move onto answering the text messages that we get. Would you be interested in something like that?”

“Are you serious?” Math chokes out.

“Very. I have no doubt that you will one day be a first responder, like both of your siblings are. And I think you’ll be a damn good one. So, what do you say?”

“Yes. Of course. That would be great.”

“Fantastic. The position starts on December first. Welcome to the team.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math walks back in just as the last of the boxes arrive.

“So, do we want to start at the beginning or the end?” Maddie asks.

Athena sighs. “Both. We can meet in the middle.”

For the next few hours, the three dig into the boxes, reading through all of the files, searching for anything of use.

Math yawns, leaving to refill everyone’s coffee cups.

“Athena,” Maddie says. “There were two calls to the Crestview on the same night within an hour of each other. February 17th, 1991. Does that date mean anything to you?”

The look on Athena’s face is answer enough for Maddie. 

“The first was at 10:22 p.m., a noise complaint. Report of a man screaming and banging on the walls. Caller didn't leave a name. It was a low priority call, so I’m not sure that a unit was dispatched. And then the second was at 11:14 p.m., a call came from the manager. There was an overdose.”

“The victim?” Athena asks, as Math walks back in.

Math frowns at the scene in front of him, sitting down and listening.

“African American male. Early 20s. Police and medical personnel were dispatched to the scene. Treated subject for suspected heroin overdose and hand lacerations.”

Athena takes a deep breath, and Math curses. He looked over the crime scene photos with Athena. There was a display case that had been busted open, and blood on the glass. This had to be the guy.

“Did he-”

“He was transported to Kings General Hospital. Alive.”

Maddie hands Athena the information.

Both of the Buckley siblings look at Athena with mournful eyes.

They should be celebrating. They found what they were looking for. But nothing about this feels good.

“I found him,” Athena says. “I finally found him.”

“Athena-” Maddie starts to say.

“I have to go,” Athena says. “Math, where am I dropping you off?”

“Athena, you shouldn’t do this alone.”

“Math, where am I taking you?”

Math sighs, looking over at Maddie. “I’m with you tonight sis. How much longer is your shift?”

“It’s almost over. You can just stay in here for now.”

Math nods, turning back to Athena. “Go Athena. I’ll text May. Make sure … May can stay with me tonight and Harry-”

“I’ll call Hen. He can stay with Hen,” Maddie says

Athena nods gratefully, rushing out of the dispatcher center.

She knows she’ll be suspended after everything she did.

But she finally found Emmett’s killer.

She can move on.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Math walk out together.

“Do you need anything?” Maddie asks. “For tonight?”

Math shakes his head, pointing to the backpack he brought in. “I’ve got everything I need in here. And besides, the rest of my stuff is still at your place.”

“In your room,” Maddie adds.

“Yeah. My room.”

“It is your room Math. We still want you there. I still want you there.”

Math nods. “I think I might move back in. Not that I’ll spend every night there, but I can spend some nights there. If that’s ok.”

“Of course it’s ok Math. I want you there. Whenever you are willing.”

“Thank you, Maddie. For taking me in. You didn't have too.”

“You’re my brother Math. I love you. You’ll always have a place with me.”

“I know that now. It was just hard to accept that.”

“Math-”

“I love you Maddie. I really do. And two nights ago, Buck and I talked. And I told him I trusted him.”

Math takes a deep, shaky breath. “But I need more time. I grew up with Buck, but I barely knew you before coming here. I love you. And I will trust you. One day, probably sooner rather than later.”

“Just not now.”

“Not now. I’m sorry Maddie.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Math. Just know that no matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you. I haven’t done a great job of that in the past, but I’ll do better. I'll be better. I promise.”

Math smiles at her. “I believe you.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May arrives at Maddie and Chimney’s apartment with little fanfare.

Maddie and Chimney are in the kitchen. They both greet May and send her off in the direction of Math’s room.

She finds him unpacking, putting away clothes and setting up his pictures.

“Hey.”

Math smiles at her in greeting.

“Did you guys find him? The one who killed Emmett?”

“I think so,” Math says. “I figured it would be best for you and Harry to be out of the house tonight and your mom seemed to agree. I hope you don’t mind.”

May shakes her head. “No, it’s a good idea.”

Math finishes what he is doing, sitting down next to her. “Well, we still have about an hour before dinner. Maddie and Chimney are practically making a feast for us. I think they are celebrating the fact that I’m moving back in.”

May nods. “Yeah. Chimney was practically beaming when I came in.”

“Can I show you something?” Math asks.

May gives him a weird look, but nods. Math holds his head out and she takes it.

Math leads her out of the apartment, telling Maddie and Chimney they’ll be back before dinner.

“Where are we going, Math?”

“Someplace really special. To me at least.”

That just confuses May even more, but she just follows Math, as he leads her past Buck’s apartment building and to a park.

Math guides her over to a park bench, sitting down next to her and letting out a deep sigh.

“Third times the charm,” Math says.

“What?” May asks.

“I’ve been to this park twice before,” Math starts to explain. “Once when I got really overwhelmed and rushed out of Buck’s apartment, and the other time was the morning I almost left.”

May winces at the thought but stays silent. Math seems more relaxed than usual. Even in sleep, he’s usually tense and rigid. But right now, he is completely calm, smiling as the sun starts to set.

“I got here by accident, both times. Which is either a huge coincidence, or fate. Both times I came here, I was alone and at a really low moment. But the third times a charm. Because right now I’m happy and you’re here with me.”

May blushes, as Math turns and looks at her.

“This was my alone place here, in the city. When I was feeling really overwhelmed, I ended up here. This was my spot to get away from it all. From everybody and everything.”

“Then why did you bring me here?” May asks.

“Because I don’t feel the need to be alone when I’m with you. Sometimes, when I’m around other people, even people I love more than anything, I can’t think. It’s like their presence is weighing on me. Sometimes I just need to be alone. But I don’t feel like that with you. So yeah, this is my ‘alone’ place. But, for some reason I don’t understand, when I think of being at peace and not overwhelmed, I always imagine you by my side. I always ended up here when I felt lost, and this place made me feel better and helped me. Just like you do.”

“Math,” May says, not sure what else to say.

Math reaches out, squeezing her hand. “Thank you May. For being my … for being there for me.”

May leans over, kissing Math gently on his cheek. “Anytime Math. Anytime.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena walks into her house, her steps heavy.

She had just gotten back from telling Emmett’s mother that she found her son’s killer.

Everything she set out to do, she accomplished.

She found Emmett’s killer. She solved the case. 

She brought herself peace. She brought Emmett’s mother peace.

So why does she feel so … fragile. Like she is seconds away from breaking.

She’s never felt more grateful for Math’s advice, then right now. Because Athena doesn’t know if she could face May and Harry. Not with how breakable she feels.

Athena sets down her bag, looking up as Bobby walks over.

“I found him,” she says, her voice shakier than she intended.

“Good. I’m glad,” Bobby says.

Athena takes off her badge. The same badge that she’s been suspended from using for the next few weeks. The badge Emmett carried when he died. She sets it down, as an ugly sob tears through her.

She feels her legs give out, Bobby catching her before she collapses.

The ugly sobs wracked her body as Bobby held her close. She lays there, useless in her husband’s arms as she continues to cry.

“I’ve got you,” Bobby says. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Athena lays her head on her husband's shoulder as her sobs subside, tears still streaming down her face.

“I did it,” Athena whispers after several minutes. “I finally did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and sorry about how long it was. I hope you enjoyed the dynamic between Math and Athena, because that's not going anywhere. Like at all. Also, it looks like there is going to be an obligatory "Buck and Eddie sleep together" scene in every chapter now, and I'm not even slightly mad about it. Also, to be clear, I do not like Athena's mom. I just don't. She's rude and overbearing for no good reason. After how she treated Bobby, I don't see her treating Math any differently. Also, I swear, eventually Math will forgive Maddie. Like very soon. He'll forgive everyone pretty much everyone (hint, if Math says "I trust you" that's forgiveness, if he says "I believe you" then they are on the right track). Also, Buck/Eddie and May/Math will eventually get together. One sooner than the other, though both couples are near hopeless as they continue to act like they are dating without actually dating.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leaves kudos and comments. They really push me to write the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of past physical, emotional, and verbal abuse. Mentions of past sexual assault.  
> There is a scene with all three Buckley siblings in which they mention physical abuse and go into a little detail, and Math discusses the verbal and emotional abuse done to him by their parents.  
> Buck also opens up about his experience with the therapist is season 1. He discusses this in a scene with Eddie and Lena.
> 
> This chapter covers the entirety of episode 3x08 (though I only actually use like two or three scenes from the show, since I scrapped the street fighting Eddie plot point). 
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Buck pulls up, parking right next to Eddie and Lena as they talk by his truck.

“Hey, did you ever get the air conditioner fixed?” Buck calls out his window.

Eddie laughs. “Nope. It’s going into the shop tomorrow. Hopefully, that’ll take care of it.”

“You should just buy a new car,” Buck says.

Lena snorts. “Like he could afford that. Like any of us could. Not on a firefighter’s salary. Especially not with how much rent costs in the city.”

“I could buy it,” Buck suggests.

Lena and Eddie both laugh, not noticing the confused look on his face.

“Good one Buck,” Lena says, as they all walk into together.

“I’m being serious. Yeah. most of the money I get was transferred into different scholarship funds, or is stuck in investment, but I still have about fifty to a hundred available.”

“I don’t think 50 bucks is gonna help,” Eddie says, still not catching on.

“No. Fifty thousand you idiot.”

Lena and Eddie both stop in their tracks.

“50 thousand dollars?” Lena almost screeches.

“What the hell Buck?” Eddie almost yells, though it’s clearly more out of shock than anger

Buck winces. He forgot that he never told anyone about the 3 million dollars he got as part of the settlement.

“It’s no big deal. Just part of the money I got from the city.”

“You got 100 thousand dollars from the city?” Eddie asks.

“Well, not exactly.”

Buck walks off into the locker room, leaving a stunned Lena and Eddie behind.

“Hey Chim,” Buck says in greeting when he sees the man. “You knew about the money I got in the settlement, right? Maddie must’ve mentioned it.”

“She mentioned you are going to be paying for Math’s college tuition with it next year. But I got to be honest with you Buck, if Math is planning on staying in L.A., I don’t know if a couple grand will cover it. Has he applied for any scholarships?”

“What? I didn't get a couple of grand. I got more than that.”

Chimney frowns. “How much did you get?”

“3 million.”

“What?!” Chimney exclaims. “They gave you how much?”

“What is all the commotion about?” Hen asks, as she walks in.

“The city gave Buck 3 million dollars.”

Hen nods. “Makes sense. They kind of steam rolled our case after all. Even with just Buck’s testimony, not to mention Math’s, Lena’s, and May’s. My guess is they offered a lot more if he wasn’t going to return to work.”

“Yeah, 13 million.”

“They offered you fucking what?” Eddie screams as he and Lena rush into the locker room.

“Jesus Christ Buck! Why didn't you take it?”

Buck blushes. “I didn't want the money. I mean it’s nice, even though I don’t know what to do with it. The only thing I really wanted to do was come back to work.”

Chimney, Eddie, Lena, and even Hen all stare at him in shock.

“Well, you’re a better person than I am Buck,” Lena says. “And why the hell did I pay for drinks a few nights ago, if you are a literal millionaire?”

“You insisted,” Buck says sheepishly.

Lena snorts. “Yeah, I guess I did. But I didn't know at the time you could have bought the whole bar.”

Buck scratches the back of his head. “Sorry,” he offers weakly.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Ok, but next time drinks are on you.”

“You’re on.”

“Now fix them,” Lena says, pointing to the still shocked Eddie, Hen, and Chimney, before walking off.

“Are you guys ok?” Buck asks the three.

“How could you turn down 13 million dollars?” Hen asks.

“And for us? After how we treated you?” Chimney continues.

“Seriously Buck? I mean 3 million is insane, but 13 million? You could’ve taken Maddie and Math, never looked back and lived a life of luxury with them,” Eddie finishes.

Buck takes a deep breath. 

He remembers what Maddie and Math told him during the lawsuit. That he had to assert himself more, especially with the members of the 118.

“First off, I shouldn’t have to explain my decision to any of you. It was my decision, and mine alone. I consulted with Math and Maddie about what offers I was going to take. None of the rest of you were involved in that conversation then, and I don’t see why you should be included now, after a decision has already been made.”

All three wince, and Buck cringes inwardly. He doesn’t want to hurt them, but Maddie and Math are right. He can’t let them walk all over him.

“Secondly, you guys did treat me like crap. I realize that. But I love all of you, and I’m working on forgiving all of you. You guys are my family. I went into the lawsuit to get all of you back. That was the goal from the beginning.”

Hen and Chimney look close to tears, and Eddie is practically whimpering.

“Finally, I’m here to stay. I will not take Maddie and Math and runaway. I have roots here. Maddie has roots here. Hell, even Math has roots here. I’m here to stay, whether you guys like it or not.”

“Buck-” Eddie whines.

“I shouldn’t have said shit about the money,” Buck mutters, storming out of the locker room.

He brings out his phone, dialing Math’s number.

Math picks up at the first ring.

“Hey Evan!” he greets. “What’s up?”

“Can you distract me?” Buck asks.

Math pauses, and Buck can almost feel him frowning through the phone, but he recovers quickly.

“Ok. I’m over at Athena’s right now. We just finished taking over some stuff to Goodwill, and now I’m desperately trying to convince her to turn to reality tv, so she doesn’t start redecorating while she’s on suspension.”

Buck chuckles, shaking his head.

He doesn’t quite understand the new dynamic between Athena and Math, but the boy spends practically every day over at her house while she’s been on suspension.

And it’s been great for him. He’s been in a much better mood, and even May is happier. He’s spending most of his nights either in his room at Maddie and Chimney’s place, or in May’s room. May has been reporting that he’s been falling asleep earlier and without nearly as much prodding.

Buck was hesitant at first. Athena was the one who seemed to have the most grief with Math, at least in the beginning. But they seemed to have worked past that, and Math is on his way to trusting Athena.

And it’ll be super helpful for Athena to be supportive when Math and May start dating.

Eventually.

Whenever they get over themselves.

So next year. Hopefully.

“Please don’t tell me you tried to get her to watch Love Island?”

“It’s quality television Evan.”

“It’s not even an American tv show.”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the whole point,” Math says, and Evan can practically see the eye roll.

“Math, stop bullying your brother!” Athena shouts so loudly Buck can actually hear it through the phone.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Math shouts back.

“Brat!” Athena says teasingly.

“I won’t take this abuse, Medusa,” Math calls back sarcastically. “There is no need to resort to name-calling.”

“Says the boy who just called me ‘Medusa’.”

“Medusa?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, it’s my nickname for her,” Math explains. “Athena’s and Medusa’s stories are kind entwined in mythology, and have you seen her glare? That’s enough to freeze anyone in their tracks.”

Buck laughs. “God, that fits well. Can I use it?”

“Let me ask,” Math says, setting down the phone and yelling, “Athena, can people call you Medusa?”

“Hell no!”

“What about Buck? You know you love Buck.”

“You’re a demon,” Athena calls back.

“I didn't hear a no.”

Buck’s phone buzzes with a text message from Athena.

“Not around other people, but yes.”

Buck laughs again.

“So, did I distract you for long enough?” Math asks.

“Yeah, you did.”

“Need to talk about it?”

“Maybe,” Buck says. “I just … I did what you and Maddie said. I asserted myself. I kinda told Hen, Chimney, and Eddie off.”

Math whistles. “I’m impressed. What set that off?”

“I brought up the money, and they all freaked out.”

“They would’ve figured out eventually. I’m proud of you Evan.”

“Thanks Math.”

“Hey, Athena is apparently stopping by the station to cook everyone lunch. Want me to tag along with her?”

“You don’t have to. I know you still aren’t comfortable around most of the people at the station.”

“It’ll be fine. I don’t hate any of them, and I’ve managed to be somewhat polite around Bobby in the last few weeks. I can handle it.”

“Could you?”

“Yep. I’ll see you later Buck. I have to go turn off the Wi-Fi. Athena is starting to shop for a new couch. Love you!”

“You bra-” Athena yells, before getting cut off abruptly as Math hangs up.

Buck laughs one more time, walking back into the locker room, surprised to see that the others are gone, and Lena has apparently come back.

“The others are off sulking,” Lena says.

“Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have-”

“Nope. They totally deserved whatever you said. I would yell at them too, but it’s more impactful coming from you.”

Buck nods, starting to get ready for the shift.

“Hey, I was wondering if you are free tomorrow night?” Lena asks.

“Why? Do you wanna do drinks again?”

“Yeah, but not tomorrow night. Eddie and I have been going to this place, to relieve some stress. I don’t know if you’ll like it as much, but you’re my friend now, and you’re definitely Eddie’s, so I figured I’d offer.”

“What kind of place?” Buck asks.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Sure, why not?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena is a bit surprised to see Athena and Math as the pair walk into the station.

She’d heard everyone talk about how the two have gotten much closer after working on Athena’s case together but hearing about it and actually seeing it are two different things entirely.

Math is a closed off kid. It makes sense. Lena still isn’t sure what the Buckley siblings went through, but all three of them had fled their hometown before they turned 20. That doesn’t happen unless something is going on at home.

And unlike Maddie and Buck, Math secludes himself from people. He clams up. The only real exceptions are his siblings, May, and the kids. He’s almost a different person around them. Sure, he has his moments around others, but it's only people he’s close to and children that he really is comfortable around.

And he’s clearly comfortable around Athena.

“Hey Bosko,” Math says in greeting, as the two walk into the kitchen area.

Math clams up a bit when Bobby walks in, silently helping Athena unload the bags.

Chimney and Hen show up a few minutes later, everyone trying to help Athena, but she’s refusing them at everyone's turn.

Math sits on the kitchen counter, staring at his phone and ignoring the three firefighters who are staring at him with sad and apologetic eyes.

It doesn’t take a lot of convincing for Lena to decide to throw the kid a bone.

“So Math, did you know that the fire station has a bet on how long before Buck and Eddie date?”

“Wait, really?” Math asks. “What are the bets?”

“Oh just the usual,” Hen says. “‘Who is going to make the first move?’ and ‘When is it going to happen?’.”

“What’s the running consensus?” Math asks.

“Wait, let me see if I remember,” Athena says. “Most people think Eddie is going to make the first move, and are people still betting on it being more than six months out?”

“Yeah,” Chimney says. “Either that, or around Christmas.”

“That’s stupid,” Math says. “It won’t be on a holiday or anything like that. Probably during some call, when one of them gets in trouble. It’ll totally be Eddie though, who makes the first move. That man is making up seriously lame excuses to spend time with Buck now.”

“But to be fair, Buck is falling for them,” Lena says.

Math nods, conceding to Lena’s point.

“I think Buck is going to be the one to make the first move,” Bobby adds.

Math snorts. “Ok, sure. Whatever you say Captain.”

Bobby winces, but everyone ignores it.

Even Athena, his wife, doesn’t even look up from her cooking.

Buck and Eddie walk in, and everyone stops talking immediately.

Eddie notices, shooting them all questioning looks, but Buck barrels past them, picking Math up for a bear hug.

Math laughs at his brother’s antics but hugs him back just as tightly.

Eventually Buck sets his brother down. Math nods politely at Eddie, who smiles back.

“So, what was everyone talking about?” Eddie asks.

“Politics,” Hen answers, at the exact same time that Chimney blurts out, “The weather.”

Lena rolls her eyes so hard she’s afraid they’ll slip into the back of her head. 

Math giggles. “We were talking about how Athena is adjusting to being on suspension,” he lies smoothly. “And how she is completely unable to put aside her hatred for reality tv to watch some quality television.”

“I’m not watching Love Mansion,” Athena says, picking up Math’s lie quickly. 

“Island! It’s called Love Island!”

“Whatever.”

Math makes a series of offended noises before his phone rings.

“Oh, that’s May. She must be on her lunch break. I’ll be right back.”

Math hops off the counter, walking out of earshot.

“Those two are certainly close,” Lena says.

“Practically attached by the hip is more like it,” Buck says.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that May is spending nights at your place Chimney, Math would’ve practically moved in with how often he’s been sleeping over,” Athena adds.

“Yeah, May has been over a lot more lately,” Chimney says. “Which is saying something, when you consider how often they were together right after the tsunami.”

“That reminds me,” Hen says. “We should add Lena to the bet.”

“The bet?” Lena asks, feigning ignorance. “What’s that?”

“All of us have bet on how long until Math and May get together,” Buck answers, not realizing that Lena has already guessed all this because of a different bet that involves him. 

“And who is going to make the first move,” Eddie adds. “So far, everyone is betting on May.”

“Except for me!” Hen interrupts. “I still think the youngest Buckley is gonna pull off an upset.”

“You better hope so. You put $200 on that,” Bobby teases

“I’m confident that Math will make the first move,” Hen says. “If the rest of you are too blind to see it. That’s not my fault.”

“What are the timeframes you guys are betting on?” Lena asks.

“Most are within the next two months,” Athena says. “A lot for the week of Christmas, and a fair amount for around May’s finals week, when she’ll be pretty stressed.”

“Ok,” Len says. “I’m putting $100 on Math being the one to make the first move.”

“Seriously?” Chimney asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“May is the obvious choice,” Buck says. “I mean, I love my brother, but May’s clearly the one who will make the first move out of the two of them.”

“You are all underestimating him again,” Hen says. “This is the boy who got May and Christopher through a tsunami, with Buck’s help of course. He’s totally going to make the first move.”

“I’m with Hen,” Lena says. “That boy has got confidence when he needs it.”

“What a waste of 100 dollars,” Eddie says.

Everyone else but Hen nods in agreement.

Hen shakes her head. “When will they learn that when it comes to bets, I always win.”

“What did I miss?” Math asks, as he walks back over.

They all freeze, no one even attempting to come up with a clever lie. Athena doesn’t even bother, apparently enjoying watching all of them suffer.

“Nothing,” Chimney says with about all the tactfulness of a bull in a china shop.

Math rolls his eyes. “You guys are the worst liars.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie can’t help but feel like she’s missing something as she sits down to dinner with her brother and Chimney.

Math and Chimney are still mostly avoiding each other, or more accurately Math is avoiding Chimney and Chimney is letting him.

Buck and Math, on the other hand, are more in sync than she’s ever seen them before. Math seems to be completely comfortable around Buck and Maddie tries to bury the feeling of jealousy that washes over her when Math throws himself into a hug with his brother and takes several moments to let go.

Maddie can’t remember the last time they hugged, liked that. Maybe they never have.

And Maddie can’t really blame her youngest brother. He barely even knew her before coming to L.A., but he grew up with Buck.

They both left Math behind, but at least Buck was there for him once.

And that just kills Maddie.

But she can’t let that get to her now. Buck planned this dinner for all of them, and Math has been excited about it all week.

She can worry about how out of place she feels with her siblings later.

Dinner is nice. Buck mostly talks about how different members of the 118, and how they reacted to learning about his settlement.

Chimney sheepishly rubs the back of his head when Buck reveals how he freaked out, and Math spends the rest of the night teasing him relentlessly.

Chimney and Maddie are both surprised by how relaxed and almost playful Math is acting, though Buck takes it in stride. Maddie just assumes Math’s change in demeanor is due to Buck’s influence, because Math never acts like this when it's just the three of them at the apartment.

Maddie can’t help but feel a little proud, when Buck, Math, and Chimney all talk about how Buck stood up for himself. She knows that must’ve been hard for him, standing up to his family, but she’s so happy he was able to do it.

The rest of the evening is spent with all three boys switching between leading the conversation.

Buck talks about he’s going to go hang out with Eddie and Lena tomorrow, though he doesn’t know where exactly they are going. He asks Chimney if he knows, but the man is just as clueless as the Buckley siblings. 

Math mentions several times how he is going to hang out with May and her friends again tomorrow. The smile on his face is practically infectious, and Maddie is so happy that he has friends his own age here in California.

Chimney speaks of his worries about Hen.

“She just seems off. I think it’s because of what’s going on with Karen, but I can’t be sure. And she won’t talk to me about it.”

“Maybe it’s too personal?” Maddie suggests. “You don’t share everything with her, after all?” 

“Yeah, I actually kind of do.”

Maddie looks at her boyfriend. “Wait everything?”

“Ew!” Math exclaims. “I already live with you guys. No thinly veiled questions.”

Buck chuckles. “Not that Maddie. But the 118 kind of tells everyone everything. Or at least, that’s how it was before.”

Chimney winces. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

Buck shrugs it off. “It’s what you do when you have 24 hour shifts together.”

“Really?” Maddie asks. She couldn’t imagine telling anyone but her partner everything. Not even Josh, her best friend. Maybe Math or Buck, but they are family. Blood relatives. But her friends? She just can’t imagine that.

“Yeah, really,” Buck says. “We’re all friends there. We tell each other pretty much everything.”

Maddie looks around, noticing that none of them seem to agree with her on how that’s not normal.

“I like the idea,” Math says. “I think the execution has been a bit shitty in the past, hence the lawsuit, but it’s good to tell people things. Even personal things.”

Math and Buck share a look, and Maddie can’t decipher it for the life of her.

“I guess I’m just not used to that,” Maddie says. “Being so open.”

“I mean, I’m not either,” Math says. “I’m pretty closed off with most people. But with people I trust … I want to tell them everything. The good and the bad.”

“And we had to learn how to keep our mouth shut, with mom and dad,” Buck says. “Not to mention what you went through with …”

Maddie grips Chimney’s hand as a bit of panic washes over her, and Chimney is looking at her with concern in his eyes.

“Are you ok?” He whispers.

Maddie nods hesitantly. “I thought we don’t talk about mom and dad,” she says to her brothers.

“Buck and I have been,” Math says. “It’s been … helpful. Not good. Not easy. But helpful.”

“Not too often. But we have a better idea of how they’ve treated both of us differently,” Buck continues.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Chimney asks.

“Our parents are abusive,” Math says bluntly. “And from what Buck and I can tell, they don’t follow the same pattern of abuse with all three of us.”

“What do you mean?” Maddie asks shakily.

“Mine wasn’t physical,” Math says bluntly again. 

“Mine was,” Buck adds, just as bluntly.

Both of her brothers are shaking like leaves in the wind, as they recall what they went through with their parents.

“Chimney, this is not going to be a nice conversation,” Buck says to her boyfriend. “It will … rough to hear. Would you like to stay, or go?”

“I’ll stay,” Chimney says. “I love your sister, and I love you both too. I’ll stay.”

Math and Buck both nod. 

“Maddie?” Math asks hesitantly. “Are you ok to listen?”

“Is this why you two have been acting so friendly with each other lately?” Maddie asks.

Buck and Math both share looks, as if they hadn’t really noticed any substantial change in their relationship.

“Maybe, I guess,” Buck says. “It would make sense.”

“I think it’s closer to what we had back in Hershey,” Math suggests. “After talking to Evan a week ago, I just trust him more.”

Maddie nods. “Ok. I’ll listen. But … I don’t know if I’ll be able to add anything right now. It’s just …”

“We know,” Buck says. “We get it Maddie. We get it.”

Buck takes a deep, shaky breath, and both of his siblings reach out comforting hands to him. He smiles weakly, grabbing both of their hands.

“I can’t go in depth. Not yet. Not like Math probably will be able too, but … they used to hit me.”

Maddie makes a startled noise, and Chimney looks at Buck with sad eyes.

“Not hard. It was just slapping mostly. Sometimes dad would punch, but not often. Only when he was really upset, or drunk. Or both. Mom liked to grab me by my ear and drag me around the house.”

“Buck-” Maddie says, her voice heartbroken for her brother.

“But they never really said much besides the usual. You know, calling us useless and that we were mistakes.

Maddie and Math both nod in understanding, which feels like a gut punch to Chimney.

Because the fact that _that_ was usual behavior makes him want to grab all three of the siblings in a tight hug and never let them go. Right after he makes sure that their parents can never hurt them again.

“It was different with me,” Math says, picking up where Buck left off.

Chimney is surprised to see tears already streaming down the boy's face.

“They didn't … they never laid a hand on me. I think I was their golden child.”

Math lets out a loud, sardonic laughter. “But oh god, did they say stuff to me. All the time. All the fucking time.”

“Math, what did they say?” Maddie asks almost desperately. At least with Buck, Maddie had somewhat of an idea, but knows nothing when it comes to Math. From what he always told them; he had the best homelife out of all three siblings.

“That I was unlovable. That no one could stand to be around me for a long time, and I was lucky they put up with me for so long. That Buck left because of me, and that you left because I was born.”

Maddie winces, looking visibly ill. “Math, no-”

“I know that now,” Math says. “It’s just what they told me Maddie. For years, they would just tell me no one could love me or care for me, and at first I knew it was bullshit.”

Math takes a deep shaky breath, closing his eye as tears stream down his face, and he balls his fists up in his lap.

“But you two were gone, and eventually I started to believe them.”

The noise that comes out of Maddie’s mouth sounds incredibly broken. 

“But then I came to L.A., and you guys didn't throw me out, even when I was broken. And I started, very slowly, to not believe what they said.”

Chimney’s eyes widen in realization, and oh god, he feels like such a piece of shit right now.

“But then the lawsuit happened, and I just wanted to help Buck, but everyone was so mad at him. And was so mad at me,” Math says quickly, the words falling out of his mouth at an almost impossible speed, like he’s afraid he won’t be able to say what he needs to say otherwise. “All of these people who seemed to care about me at first were suddenly really mad at me. Some made it clear like Athena, Bobby, and Eddie. But I’m smart. I can tell when someone doesn’t want me around. When they have issues with me. Almost everyone seemed to have issues with me overnight. And then it was Halloween, when I thought things might be going back to normal for Buck, and I felt a little hopeful that maybe I could fit in too, but then I ran into the little girl, and she had bruises.”

Math bursts into a sob, getting out of his seat and launching himself at his brother. “She had bruises too. Like you used to.”

Buck tenses up, but just holds his brother as he cries.

“And I remembered all those nights, wondering if I was going to be next and feeling so fucking weak for not helping you Evan.”

“No, Math,” Buck says. “It wasn’t your job to protect me.”

“No, it was mine,” Maddie cries. “I’m so sorry Buck.”

Buck shakes his head, but lets Math continue.

“So I decided to help the girl, even though I felt like I could barely breathe the entire night. Because she needed someone. I know what it’s like to go through shit alone, and I didn't want her to feel alone. But then she was being taken care of by CPS, and I wasn’t needed anymore, but I didn't really know where I was and my phone was almost dead, and no one would pick up.”

All three adults get incredibly guilty looks on their faces as they remember the night Math ran away.

“And I thought they were right again. I thought I was unlovable. I thought you guys finally all realized that.”

Maddie starts sobbing as Math finishes his story, and Chimney so desperately wants to comfort her, but he knows that nothing he could do right now would help.

“I’m so sorry Math. I’m so sor-”

Math springs out of his brother’s arms, moving over to Maddie and wrapping her in a tight hug. “I know Maddie. I know you are.”

“I love you so much Math. I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too Maddie. I trust you.”

Maddie looks at him again, wondering if she just heard him right. Math nods, and Maddie pulls him in for another hug.

After a few moments, Buck joins them, surrounding both of his siblings.

Math looks at Chimney from his placement in the Buckley Hug. “Chimney, can you … join us?”

Chimney is on his feet in a second, joining the group hug.

“I love you guys. All of you,” Chimney says. “And I’m so sorry.”

Maddie doesn’t say anything but does smile up at him, and Buck nods at the man, clapping him on the back.

“I believe you,” Math says weakly, and Chimney’s heart swells for a second.

Cause god, he has so much work to do. They all do. Everyone at the, 118. 

They don’t even deserve the chance to fix it. To have the three Buckley siblings in their lives.

But they’ve been given a chance to try to make things right, and Chimney is definitely gonna try.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck is a bit off when Eddie picks him the next day. Not necessarily in a bad way, but definitely distracted.

“Buck? Are you ok?”

“Probably,” Buck says. “I could really use the distraction though.”

Eddie nods. “You know I’m always here right.”

“Thanks Eddie.”

“It’s the least I could do, after everything.”

“Eddie-”

“No Buck, I’m still not letting you forgive me yet. I don’t deserve it.”

“If you get your way, that will take forever.”

“Not forever,” Eddie says. “But a very long time. After what I did.”

Buck rolls his eyes. “It’s fine Eddie.”

Eddie doesn’t argue the point, because Buck doesn’t want him too. But Eddie knows it will be a long time before he lets Buck forgive him, and an even longer time before he forgives himself.

“So, where are we going?” Buck asks.

“It’s a surprise.”

Buck pouts, and Eddie laughs in response.

“Not my surprise, so don’t get mad at me. You’re my best friend and I’d walk through fire for you, but I’m not getting on Lena’s bad side because you couldn’t be patient.”

Buck grimaces but relents. “Ok, that’s fair.”

Eddie smiles at his best friend, as he pulls into the parking lot next to Lena’s car.

“Hey Buck, Diaz,” Lena greets.

“Why does he get called by his first name?” Eddie asks.

“Because it’s practically his last name too.”

“Don’t lie, it’s because you like him more.”

“That too.”

Buck and Lena laugh at the annoyed look on Eddie’s face, before Lena starts to lead them inside.

“So, what is this place?” Buck asks.

Lena and Eddie share a smile, before Lena pushes the doors open. “Buck, welcome amateur boxing. The perfect stress relief for people who struggle to talk about their emotions, but don’t want to bury them inside either. Here we can talk to people who understand, and if we don’t want to talk, we can safely take out our frustrations.”

“It’s also the place where Lena and I have spent a lot of time in the past month or so,” Eddie says.

Buck has conflicting emotions rushing over him before he lands on a mixture of anxious and excited.

“So, do you wanna give it a try?” Lena asks.

Buck suddenly gets more anxious, and Eddie quickly rushes to his rescue. “Why don’t I start?”

Buck nods in agreement, and Eddie and Lena put on their gear and stretch a bit before getting into position.

They start off lightly, throwing around weak jabs that are easily blocked by the other person before they start to get more serious.

Lena and Eddie quickly get drawn into the sparring, circling around the mat as they try to break through the other’s defenses.

They get so into the match, that it takes them entirely too long to notice Buck’s worsening mood.

He’s gone from excitement and a bit anxious, to looking worried and almost panicked.

Eddie glances over at his friend and is horrified at the look on Buck’s face.

Buck winces when Eddie looks up at him, rushing outside before Lena or he can say anything.

Lena and Eddie quickly throw their gear off, before rushing off after their friend.

“Buck?” Eddie asks, when he notices the man standing in front of his car.

“Can we go?” Buck asks. “I know you guys were having fun, but …”

“Let’s go,” Lena says quickly. “Do you want a drink?”

Buck looks contemplative for a second, before nodding in agreement.

They all jump into Eddie’s car, leaving their gear and Lena’s car behind. They can come back for it later, but Buck needs them now.

They arrive at the nearby bar quickly, Eddie ordering everyone a beer and some wings for Buck, before sitting back down.

“I’m sorry guys,” Buck says. “I don’t think that place was for me.”

“Hey, it’s ok Buck. We shouldn’t have surprised you,” Lena says.

“No, it’s not that. I didn't even know I would freak out like that. I just … did.”

“Buck-” Eddie starts to say.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Buck says. “I can’t talk about it yet. Not more than I already have.”

Lena and Eddie both nod in understanding.

“Have you ever tried traditional therapy?” Lena asks.

Buck flinches back, so much that Eddie reaches out to wrap a supportive arm around his friend's shoulder.

Buck relaxes a little, and makes no move to remove Eddie’s arm, so Eddie just keeps it there.

“I did once,” Buck says. “A while ago.”

“You don’t have to tell us Buck,” Eddie says.

“Can I?” Buck asks. “It’s just, whenever I tried to tell Bobby, Chimney, and Hen about it a long time ago, they said it wasn’t a big deal. And I’ve never told Maddie or Math, but something about it felt … wrong.”

Lena and Eddie exchange worried glances, before both nodding in agreement.

Buck takes a deep, shaky breath. “Back before both of you were at the station, before Math and Maddie were in L.A., I wasn’t exactly a good person.”

Eddie frowns, remembering the stories the others told him. He never really put much weight on them, focusing more who Buck was now. Maybe that’s why Buck and he got so close.

Lena, on the other hand, grimaces. She knows exactly what Buck is talking about. It’s not like the others will let Buck forget about the mistakes he made in the past. They still judge him for them, otherwise the lawsuit would’ve never happened.

“I lost someone during a call,” Buck says. “I was so close to saving them, but they slipped right through my hands, and I had just gotten back to work, and it was affecting me a lot, so Bobby sent me to meet with a therapist.”

“The call, the one where I lost someone, it kind of became a big story. And all these people on social media kept calling me really attractive and asking if I was single, and my social media blew up overnight.”

Eddie and Lena both frown at the way Buck says all that. Usually, he would be bragging about something like that, but instead he just seems withdrawn and regretful.

“Apparently my therapist was one of the people who friended me.”

Eddie and Lena do not like where this is going. Already, there is a clear conflict of interest.

“I don’t really know what happened next. I think I might’ve hit on her? Maybe? Probably. I was kinda hitting on anything that moved back then. But the next thing I know, we were having sex in her office. And I wanted it, it wasn’t that I didn't, but she was my therapist. The entire thing just felt wrong.”

Eddie growls as Buck finishes telling the story, and Lena lets out a string of expletives.

“I probably even asked for it,” Buck says, tears starting to form in his eyes. “But after it happened, I felt … wrong.”

Eddie closes his eyes, trying to let the anger wash over him. 

Buck must notice this, starting to shift away from his friend. “I know I’m disgusting Eddie. I’m sorry.”

“What? No Buck, it’s not that,” Eddie assures quickly. “I’m not ashamed of you. What happened to you was wrong.”

“But-”

“She assaulted you. It’s basically …” Lena starts to say, before trailing off.

Eddie nods in agreement.

“But I agreed,” Buck says. “I even initiated it.”

“She was your therapist. She was in a position of power over you. She could’ve easily manipulated you, and even if she didn't, she had no fucking right to do that,” Lena says quickly.

“You did nothing wrong,” Eddie says. “You are a victim.”

Buck switches between looking at both of them. “Really?”

They both nod.

Buck starts to cry. “I thought I was disgusting. That it was all my fault and I couldn’t go to therapy anymore. I thought everyone I told would just dismiss me again.”

Eddie and Lena both grimace at the “again” but ignore it for now. Eddie reaches an arm out for his friend, pulling him into a hug. Buck accepts it greedily, sinking into his friends embrace.

“I’ve got you,” Eddie says, as Lena glares at anyone in the bar who gives them weird looks. “We’ve got you.”

Buck just nods, as he sniffles and cries into Eddie’s shoulder.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hen and Athena sit down together, in Athena’s backyard.

“It’s quiet around here, where is everybody?” Hen asks.

“Oh, Bobby found an ice-skating rink, and wanted to teach Harry how to skate.”

Hen bursts into laughter. “I can’t believe you didn’t go. You didn't want to see Bobby’s ice dancing moves?”

“Girl, I am not interested in any athletic activity that requires a parka?”

Hen laughs again. “And what about May? And Math for that matter, considering how much time he’s spending around here.”

“They’ve gone to the movies together.”

Hen wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, the movies? Where Math can put his arm around May’s shoulder?”

Athena rolls her eyes. “Oh please. They went with all of her friends, so I doubt anything will happen.”

Hen gives her a doubtful look.

“Well,” Athena continues. “I doubt either of them will realize that anything has happened.”

Hen nods. “Yeah, that’s probably true. What have you and Math been up to all week?”

“That boy finally got me to watch Love Island.”

Hen almost spits out her drink. “Seriously? He got you to watch reality tv?”

“Yes, but don’t go around telling everyone. I’m trying to maintain my image.”

“What do you think?” Hen asks.

Athena starts to lie, saying how it’s garbage, but Hen sees right through her.

“Oh my god! You like it!”

“Not so loud,” Athena says.

“No one is here.”

“Well, Bobby might hear you halfway across the city if you don’t quiet down.”

Hen laughs again, before it turns into a small chuckle.

“So what’s going on with you?” Athena asks. “I heard about what happened, with the IVF.”

Hen sighs. “Chimney told Bobby and Bobby told you.”

“I wish you would’ve told me yourself.”

“You have so much on your plate Athena-”

“There is always room for you.”

“Truthfully, I thought we would’ve gotten through it,” Hen says. “I mean, the day we got the news, we got in bed and we held each other. And we cried. And we grieved. But then at some point I got up, but she’s still laying in the bed. I mean, I see her struggling, and I know it’s true and she’s not trying to spite me. But there’s just a part of me that …”

“You’re angry with her,” Athena says.

Hen nods. “And I don’t want to be. I hate that I am. But I come home, Athena, and the house is a mess and Denny’s parked in front of the television, and he hasn’t eaten anything that doesn’t come out of a box or a bag, and I just wanna scream at her. ‘Where still here! Your actual living, breathing son and your wife and we’re here! And we need you!’”

Hen sighs again, wiping away a few tears. “I feel like such a terrible person for saying that out loud.”

“But you’re not,” Athena says. “You haven’t said any of this to her. You’re saying it to me. Because you are worried, frustrated, and frankly exhausted.”

“And I'm scared.”

“Karen will come back to you, but until then, you’ve got me. Ok?”

Hen nods. “Yeah, ok.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math is surprised when it isn’t May and Silena picking him up from Maddie and Chimney’s apartment, but the twins instead, with Katie in tow.

Travis is in the driver’s seat, and Katie is riding shotgun, so Math slips in next to Connor.

“Hey man,” Connor says. “How are you feeling?”

“Wow, two seconds until there was a thinly veiled question on whether I’m going to run away again. I think that’s a new record.”

Katie laughs, and Travis snorts at the look on Connor’s face.

“And for the record, I’m not. I feel perfectly content here in Cali.”

“Don’t call it that,” Travis says. “Only tourists call it ‘Cali’.”

“Well, this state's name takes too long to say.”

“Aren’t you from Pennsylvania?” Katie asks, the sarcasm hanging in the air. 

“Why is Pennsylvania even spelled like that?” Connor asks.

Math shoots him a confused look. “What would be the alternative?”

“I don’t know. But it’s so long and hard to spell. Like, if you put a gun to my head and told me to spell it or die, I’d be prepared to meet my maker.”

Travis nods in agreement, as both Katie and Math shoot the twins' weird looks.

“The failings of our American education system,” Katie sighs. 

“I think that’s more a failure of the American state naming system,” Travis suggests. “I mean. Pennsylvania. Tennessee. Mississippi. Connecticut. Massachusetts. Why are they all so hard to spell? And let’s not even get started on the stupid names. What the hell is Utah? And New Mexico? Seriously?”

Now everyone is shooting Travis weird looks.

“Hey bud,” Connor says. “How much thought have you put into this?”

Travis blushes. “Too much.”

“Aww, it’s kinda cute,” Katie coos at her boyfriend.

“Thanks babe, I’m glad you find it cute.”

“I said kinda cute,” Katie corrects.

Math and Connor burst into laughter at the offended look on Travis’s face.

Travis pouts the entire rest of the way to the movie theatre, not that the passengers pay him much mind.

“So, what movie are we watching?” Math asks Katie, as the pair stand in the concessions line. Travis and Connor went to pick up the tickets, and waited for May, Silena, and Beck to arrive.

Katie shrugs. “No clue. I think it’s some kind of horror movie though, otherwise Travis and Connor would be more excited.”

“Why are we watching a horror movie?”

“They’re Beck’s favorite.”

Math snorts. “Really?”

“Well, he claims they are. We just think he likes the fact that Silena always clings to him during the movie.”

“Now that makes more sense,” Math says, tossing a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “God, those two are so hopeless. Everyone can see that they like each other.”

Katie resists the urge to yell, “Pot meets kettle,” but holds back for now.

The others arrive with the tickets, and May is quick to attach herself to Math’s side.

“Just a warning, I’m kind of a wimp when it comes to horror movies,” she says to her friend. 

Math laughs. “Don’t worry, so am I. We can help each other hide if it gets scary.”

May smiles at him. “Thank god. You’ll be a much better horror movie partner than Connor. He always just clings to Travis, which pisses Katie off.”

“Hey!” Connor shouts, clearly offended. “I do not cling, I cuddle. That is my right as a twin.”

“I thought that was my right as his girlfriend,” Katie says, with mock annoyance.

“I came first.”

Everyone laughs, except for Katie and the twins, even though Travis has to stifle his laughter.

Eventually they all get settled into their seats and the movie starts playing.

May and Math quickly become disenfranchised with the movie. It’s hardly scary, and definitely cliché.

“So, how was dinner with the siblings?” May quietly asks him.

“It was pretty good. We talked about some stuff,” Math whispers. “Even my parents for a bit.”

May frowns. In all the time May has known him, Math has very rarely mentioned his parents. Maddie and Buck don’t talk about them either. It’s pretty much common knowledge that the Buckley siblings didn't have the best home life, but no one dares bring it up around them.

“Really?” She asks.

Math nods. “Yeah. It wasn’t easy, but I think it was good. Helpful.”

“I’m glad. It’s good that you are talking to them.”

“Hey guess what?”

“What?” May asks.

“I finally got your mom to cave.”

May perks up, lightly hitting Math on the arm. “You didn't!”

Several people in the theater glare at her, and her friends all shoot her teasing looks.

Math just giggles silently. “Quiet down.”

May rolls her eyes. “How did you do it?”

“I can be very persistent.”

“So can I, but she never watched Jersey Shore with me.”

“Do not compare that trash with Love Island.”

“Ok fine. But seriously, I’ve been pestering her for years, and she lasts like what, two weeks when you started pestering her too.”

“Well, it probably helps that she still feels guilty about how she treated me before. I wasn’t going to use it for anything but making her watch trashy television seemed like a worthy cause.”

May laughs quietly. “Genius.”

“I know I am,” Math says smugly, which is way too attractive for May’s health and sanity.

May suddenly realizes that Math’s face is only inches away from hers. 

He’s looking at her, and she looks back. Her eyes wander from his good eye, to the small scars peeking out of his eyepatch, before trailing down his face. His lips are slightly parted, and he’s breathing quietly as if he’s afraid to make a noise at all.

He's basically right there. She could just lean forward and-

A loud yelp interrupts May from her train of thoughts, startling her.

“Connor, shut the fuck up!” Katie angrily whispers.

Connor, apparently having been the one who yelled, just blushes profusely, and clings a little too tightly to his twin.

Math chuckles, and it’s clear that whatever moment they were having is over.

May feels … conflicted. It’s probably a good thing that it happened. Because if Math didn't like her back, she would have ruined their friendship.

And why would he like her back? Math is smart, brave, strong, and courageous. And he’s also stunning. Math, like all the Buckley siblings, looks practically sculpted. Where Maddie is an unaging, gorgeous goddess, and Buck practically radiates a himbo energy while also being intelligent, and insanely buff, Math gives off a different vibe from his siblings.

He looks almost dangerous, which shouldn’t be attractive, but just works. The eyepatch, combined with the small scars poking out from it, combined with his resting bitch face almost seem like a warning to those who piss him off. And it so works on him. 

And like the rest of the Buckley siblings, he can pull off almost anything. She has seen this boy when he puts in effort to look nice, and it’s incredible, but she’s also seen him when he’s just waking up in the morning, his hair a complete disaster and his shirt rolled up just a bit in his sleep and-

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Math asks her.

May does a double take. Because no, she cannot tell Math that she was thinking about what he would look like in the morning if he ditched the shirt entirely, or what his lips would feel like when she’s not performing life-saving CPR.

“Just how much of a wuss Connor is.”

Math laughs, as Connor glares at her.

“I guess we should try to watch the movie.”

May nods, even though she wants nothing more than to drag Math out of this theatre and kiss him until she can’t catch her breath.

But she settles for leaning into him, and watching the boring, cliché-filled movie.

Math, probably unconsciously, wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

And May decides right then that there is no way she is going to jeopardize her friendship with Math. Because she doesn’t want to risk giving up this on the small chance that she could have more. 

Even if it means burying her feels deep down.

She leans in closer to Math, pretending to be scared about something in the movie.

Math just hugs her close.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hen is a little surprised by how off everyone seems at work.

Chimney seems to be almost trailing after Buck, when he’s not hovering over her.

Buck seems hesitant around most of them, only talking to Eddie and Lena unless necessary.

Eddie and Lena have been shooting glares at everyone but Buck all morning, which Hen can’t even begin to decipher.

And Bobby is just completely confused by everyone’s behavior.

Hen gets the Amazon warehouse worker loaded into the ambulance with Chimney’s help.

Everything seems to be going smoothly, considering everything that happened before. At least Chimney isn’t mad at her like Lena and Eddie, and right now he’s even too worried about the worker to worry about Hen.

Everything is going fine. Until it isn’t.

“Jerome is joking about wanting a catheter Hen,” Chimney calls out from the back. “I think he may have a head injury.”

“Tell him to hold on,” Hen calls back.

She’s going through an intersection, when she crashes into another car.

She can see the girl’s stunned face, as the ambulance crashes right into her.

Hen stumbles out of the ambulance, her head spinning.

She rushes over to check on the girl, already noticing her bleeding profusely.

She rushes back to the ambulance, grabbing her kit.

“Hen?” Chimney asks. “What happened?”

“I hit a car,” Hen says quickly. “There’s a girl in it.”

“I’ll call for more units,” Chimney says. “We have to get Jerome to the hospital.”

Hen ignores him, rushing back over to the girl’s car.

“Ma’am can you hear me? Ma’am?”

She notices a coffee cup on the car floor and can just barely make out the girl’s name.

“Evelyn? Evelyn, can you hear me? Ma’am if you can’t lift your head, can you move your fingers for me if you can hear me?”

By the time Chimney comes back over, Hen can hear sirens.

“Here, let me try,” Chimney says, trying to pry the car door open. “Jerome is stable.”

“We’re just gonna have to break the glass,” Hen says.

“Yeah, break the glass,” Chimney says, reaching in his pockets. “Hold on.”

“Bring the jaws of life!” Bobby orders from behind them. “Eddie, jump bag and extra gear.”

Bobby walks over to Hen, leading her away from the scene. “Hen, I’m taking over, you can’t work on her.”

“No!” Hen screams. “Cap! Cap, I need to work on her!”

“This is procedure,” Bobby says, as he and Chimney both lead her away.

“Cap, I need to help her!”

“We’ve got this,” he says. “I need you to go over here.”

Bobby leads her over to the sidewalk.

“He-her name is Evelyn,” Hen says. 

“Ok, stay here,” He orders, before rushing back over to the scene, where they are just getting the car door open.

“Cap, there’s more blood in the car than in her body,” Buck says.

Bobby nods in agreement.

“We have to pull her out,” Chimney says.

Carefully, Buck and Eddie pull her out of the car and lay her on a gurney so Chimney can work.

“Pelvis looks broken, could be crushed. Possible organ damage,” Chimney says. “Eddie, get in here and get her air.”

Eddie and Chimney try to save her, as Bobby and Buck watch, not able to help.

Hen hears people gathering behind her.

“Did you see that? The ambulance just hit that car,” one guys says.

“I think she just hit that car,” another woman says.

Hen ignores them, too focused on Evelyn.

Buck has an almost hopeless look on his face, before he notices something, getting confused. Hen wants to look at what he’s seeing but can’t pull her head away from the scene in front of her.

“Hen,” someone calls out. “Hen. Hen!”

“What?” Hen asks, when she notices Athena and Math rushing over to her. “Athena? Math? What are you doing here?”

“Bobby called me,” Athena says, reaching out to support Hen. “How are you doing? Are you going to be ok?”

Math is turned away, looking at the scene of the accident as they try to save Evelyn.

Buck looks up at his brother, and subtlety shakes his head.

Math curses under his breath so Hen can’t hear him.

“The light, it was green,” Hen says frantically, tears streaming down her face. “Is Evelyn ok?”

“They’re working on her now,” Athena says. “Ok?”

“I slowed down,” Hen says. “I thought I had the green, but then I saw her, and I didn't, I couldn’t.”

Athena looks up, noticing some cameras point at the scene, and at Hen herself.

Math follows her eyes, frowning deeply, before approaching the cameras. Athena decides to trust him, starting to move Hen away from the cameras.

“Shh shh,” Athena says. “You need to stop talking.”

“But Athena, I did this! I hit her!”

“Hen, I love you. I love you, but you need to shut up! Ok?”

Athena brings Hen over to the firetruck, and she can almost make out Math’s voice from back where they were standing a few moments ago.

“Did you see what happened? I heard that the paramedic had the green light, and the car ran a red light. Poor woman. The paramedic was just trying to save a life,” Math says.

“But she ended up killing someone.” some random woman says.

“No, if the car ran a red, then that girl just got herself killed. The paramedic wouldn’t be at fault, even if she wasn’t driving an ambulance with its sirens on.”

Athena tunes out, knowing Math will continue this until no one is filming anymore. He’s making sure none of the footage of Hen’s guilt-ridden cries can be used against her.

“Hen, you need to listen to me!” Athena says forcefully. “There’s going to be an investigation, and it starts now. LAFD, and LAPD are gonna roll up on this scene and they are gonna have a lot of questions.”

Athena lightly jerks Hen, so the woman is looking at her. “Now listen to me. You need to think carefully about what you are going to say.”

“But I wanna tell them the truth?” Hen says, sounding so broken.

“Yes,” Athena agrees. “But you only tell them what you know. Not what you think. Not what you feel. Answer their questions but stick to the facts! You think you can do that?”

Hen doesn’t answer, staring at Chimney and Eddie as they stop chest compressions.

She cries out, Athena catching her before she collapses.

Math glances up, staring at Hen with pity in his eyes, before he goes back to arguing with a woman who insists that Hen killed that girl.

Athena holds Hen as she cries, looking up to notice more vehicles pulling up to the scene, including the fire chief.

She lets Hen cry, praying that she follows the directions Athena just gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the Math/May tease. Again. Whoops. My bad (not really). Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, cause they really do encourage me to write faster. Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: More mentions of what happened between Buck and the therapist.  
> Math has a day terror about the tsunami that relates to Christopher.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be a short little transition chapter before I moved back to covering the next episode. Instead you guys get this behemoth of a chapter for no good reason. This might actually be the longest chapter yet. Sorry. 
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

“So, what are The Buckley Sibling’s plans for Thanksgiving?” Athena asks Math, right after they finish yet another episode of Love Island.

Math shrugs. “I’m not completely sure, but Maddie is definitely planning something big. She said something about how it’s the ‘first thanksgiving with both of my siblings’. She’s very excited and nervous at the same time.”

“Wait, it’s your first thanksgiving together?” Athena asks.

“Yeah. My family always threw a big Thanksgiving dinner that was more about impressing other people and less about spending time with family. Maddie stopped going to those as quickly as possible. To be fair, Buck and I did too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I started skipping them when I was 14. Basically I ran away from home briefly each time, and my parents were … well they weren’t happy about it. But it was worth it. I went to my friend Percy’s apartment, and his mom is the kindest woman ever and an incredible cook too. I loved spending Thanksgiving with them.”

Athena frowns at the mention of Math’s parents, but doesn’t prod. “Well, you guys could always join us-”

Math snorts. 

“Yeah, that was a bit of a long shot. Even though May and Silena will miss you.”

“Actually, I’m trying to steal Silena away from you guys.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Math laughs, and Athena can’t tell if he’s being serious or not.

“How’s Hen?” Math asks.

Athena sighs. “She’s taking it one day at a time. But it’s hard on her. She was already so stressed out before all this, and now …”

“How is the investigation going?” Math asks.

“Ok, I think. Smart thinking, by the way, with talking directly in the line of sight of all of the cameras.”

“Of course. I’m glad it helped. And besides, I just really wanted that one woman to shut up.”

Athena chuckles. She remembers how Buck had to literally separate Math and the woman who was claiming Hen ‘murdered’ Evelyn. Their screaming match almost made it to the news station actually, and she’d definitely seen clips of it circulating around social media. Math, thankfully, was not a public figure and had like one Instagram account with a handful of followers, so no one recognized him.

“It was a memorable interaction,” Athena says. “Maybe the yelling wasn’t necessary, but it was definitely earned on her part.”

Math nods in agreement, and Athena realizes for the first time how incredibly on edge he looks.

“Math? Is something wrong?”

“There’s kind of something I need to ask you,” Math says hesitantly.

“Ok, what is it?”

Math takes a deep breath, and Athena frowns in response.

What could possibly make him this nervous?

For the last few weeks, the two of them have gotten along really well. Especially considering how rocky it was between them in the beginning.

“I was wondering how you would feel if I asked May out, on a date.”

A grin crosses Athena’s face before she can even try to stop herself.

Math winces. “Yeah, I know. It’s hilarious how out of my league she is. She’s smart, and funny, and brave, and she’s dependable as hell. But that doesn’t mean you have to laugh at me.”

Athena is confused, until she realizes what Math means.

He thinks she’s laughing. Because Math thinks there is no possible way May could ever like him back.

Oh, he’s so naive.

“I’m not laughing, Math. I swear.”

“Look, I know she’s probably gonna say no, and it could totally mess up our friendship, but I think I have to try.”

“Why’s that?” Athena asks, deciding to pry a bit for her own amusement.

“I just feel good when I’m around her. Like I’m the best version of myself. Like I’m the person I've always wanted to be. She brings out the best in me. And she’s incredible. She’s probably the most amazing person I’ve ever met. She … every time I see her, it’s like my world gets a little brighter. Like, I wake up in the morning, and she’s next to me and I feel like I can handle anything the day throws at me. I could handle another tsunami if it meant I get to see her smile before I went to bed. And I’m totally ranting, and it probably sounds creepy as hell, and there is no way you are ever letting me back in your house now. I’m sorry.”

“No Math, it’s not that. I trust you. You are good for her, and you are always welcome here.”

“But everything I just said-”

“Just answer one question for me Math. If May ever said no, to anything, what would you do?”

“I would stop it immediately, whatever it is. I would rather die before I hurt her or did something without her permission.”

Athena smiles at him. “I know. You have my permission, not that you really needed it.”

Math slumps against the chair he’s sitting in, clearly relieved. “Thank you.”

Athena just nods in response.

And accepts the fact that she probably just lost the bet, along with everyone but Lena and Hen.

Damn them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck feels like the entire station is walking on eggshells.

Everyone is incredibly nervous for Hen. They all know she did nothing wrong, but sometimes these investigations just pick a scapegoat to pin everything on and protect the LAFD’s behind.

Though, hopefully they know better by now, considering the huge settlement they paid him a month ago and the even bigger one they would’ve had to pay him if he didn't go back to work.

Lena and Eddie are still angry at pretty much everyone who was at the station two years ago, but they are especially angry with Bobby and Chimney.

Like, they don’t want Buck in the same room as his Captain and future brother-in-law.

For example, Buck was helping Bobby make dinner, when Eddie came storming in.

“Is no one else in here with you?” Eddie asks.

Buck and Bobby both look confused.

“No, it’s just us Eddie.”

Eddie’s nostrils flare as he glares at Bobby. He plants himself on the island in the kitchen area, watching them both intently.

He texts someone, and Lena is up in a few minutes, also glaring at Bobby.

Bobby looks equal parts confused and worried, but he continues cooking with Buck.

The two are anywhere near back to normal, but Buck decided to continue their tradition of bi-weekly “B&B cooking times”. They weren’t nearly as talkative as they used to be, but they are slowly working on mending their relationship.

And now Eddie and Lena might just ruin it.

Chimney walks in a few minutes later, completely caught off guard by the cold war going on in the kitchen.

“Hey guys, what’s u-” Is all Chimney gets out, before he starts to stumble over his words as the duo of Lena and Eddie shoot him death glares so intense Buck is afraid the man might actually drop dead.

Chimney flees from the room quickly, apparently having enough self-preservation to know when to get out.

He also probably really doesn’t want to get stabbed again. And Lena is sitting way too close to the knives.

“Why don’t you go check on everyone else Bobby? I can help Buck finish up,” Eddie says.

Bobby looks like he wants to protest, but Buck shakes his head.

It’s not worth the trouble.

Bobby seems to understand, walking off without a word.

Eddie rushes over to him immediately, wrapping him in a hug.

“Eddie, I’m fine.”

“But-”

“I don’t get why you two are so obsessive over what I told you. It’s not that big of a deal. And I’ve worked with these guys for years now. I’m fine!”

“It is a big deal Buck. What happened to you-”

“Happened years ago. And no one seemed to care then, so why should they now?”

Eddie tightens his hold on his best friend, not willing to let go for anything.

“Eddie, it’s ok. I’m fine. I got over it.”

“No, you didn't Buck.”

Buck sighs. “Yeah, I guess I didn't. But I’m fine. And I need you to stop looking like you want to murder our co-workers. Please.”

“What if we do want to murder them?” Lena asks. “And we can’t hide it?”

“Then just walk away. Or come find me or something and you can hug me until you don’t want to murder them as much. Just please guys. I just got everyone back, and I really want to keep them.”

“But-” Eddie starts to say again.

“I would choose you two,” Buck admits. And it’s true.

Chimney is going to be his brother-in-law one day and was practically a brother to Buck long before he and Maddie started dating.

Hen was the closest thing he thought he would ever have to a big sister in his life, until Maddie came back.

And Bobby … Buck doesn’t know what Bobby is to him, but he’s family.

But Lena was supporting him when she didn't even know him, constantly stood up for Math, and was there for Buck when he first came back to the station.

And Eddie is his best friend. And he’s so much more than that. When Buck thinks of the people he needs in his life, Eddie is right up there with his siblings and Christopher.

And he might be higher than all of them, besides Christopher of course.

No one beats Christopher.

“If you guys force the issue, I would choose you two. But please,” Buck pleads. “I just got them back. I don’t want to lose them again.”

Eddie and Lena look incredibly guilty.

“We won’t force it,” Eddie says. “We’ll do better. We’ll try our hardest.”

Lena nods in agreement.

Buck smiles at them, grabbing Lena and pulling both his friends in for a tight hug.

“By the way, what are your guy’s plans for thanksgiving?” Buck asks.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“It feels like it’s been so long since it’s been just the three of us,” Katie says, as she flops down onto Silena’s bed.

Silena and May nod in agreement.

“It’s because Math and May are so clingy with each other,” Silena explains.

“We are not!” May exclaims. “We are the appropriate amount of clingy.”

Katie snorts. “Sure. Where is Math anyways?”

“Something about helping Maddie prepare for Thanksgiving,” May says. “She’s apparently going crazy over it.”

“I can believe it,” Silena says. “I mean, it’s the first Thanksgiving with both her brothers. She probably just wants to make it special.”

Katie and Silena nod in agreement.

“Hey Silena, is your dad coming back in town for Thanksgiving this year?” Katie asks.

Silena scoffs. “No. I’ll be lucky if he’s in town for Christmas.”

“You’re always welcome to join my family,” May says. “We’re taking bets on how long before Mom and Grandma get into a fight.”

Katie and Silena laugh, though Silena less so.

“I don’t know. I love your family, but your grandmother isn’t the most … inviting person.”

“Didn't she glare at you and Math the entire night when she was over?” Katie asks.

Silena nods. “Yeah. Poor Math. She only seemed to be judging why I was there at all. She looked like she wanted to skin Math alive.”

“I’m still not sure why,” May says. “I mean, Math and I are just friends.”

Katie and Silena shoot each other looks of disbelief.

“Ok, seriously May, just be honest with us,” Katie says.

“I am being honest with you guys.”

“Oh please. You like Math. We know you do,” Silena says.

“I don’t blame her. Math is a whole damn meal.”

“Katie!”

“Oh relax. I’m in a perfectly happy and committed relationship. But seriously, you have to jump on that before someone else swoops in.”

Silena nods in agreement.

“But how can I? You guys have seen Math. He’s stunning. And trust me when I say that’s all natural. I’ve seen him when he’s just waking up in the morning, practically dead to the world, and he’s still just … ugh. And he’s the smartest, kindest, most courageous person I know. Like, why the hell would he like me?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Silena asks. “May, you’re gorgeous. Smart. Brave. Sassy. You are the whole damn package.”

“Yeah, ok.”

“May, we’re being serious,” Katie says. “If either of us were into girls, we would’ve hit that ages ago.”

May blushes. 

“And besides, Math is infatuated with you,” Katie continues. “Like hopelessly and completely infatuated with you.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“He so is. We can see it on his face. Everytime he sees you, he smiles so brightly it’s practically blinding. We’ve all seen how he interacts with everyone else, and even his siblings don’t get that same smile. The closest thing is when he’s with Christopher, but even then, it’s not the same. May, that boy is so in love with you,” Silena explains.

“If you guys are joking, this really isn’t funny.”

“We aren’t!” Silena and Katie exclaim simultaneously.

“Well, what am I supposed to do about it? It’s not like I can ask him out and risk ruining our friendship.”

“You wouldn’t ruin anything May,” Katie says.

“How do you know that?”

“Because I thought the same thing with Travis.”

That stops May in tracks.

“But you two are so good together,” May says hesitantly.

“Yeah, and you and Math could be too.”

May sits in silence, before abruptly changing the subject.

“So, is everyone still good to do Black Friday shopping?”

Katie scoffs and Silena rolls her eyes. But they both decide to let her change the subject, giving her a chance to process everything they just said.

“Yep. Everyone is still planning to go. All of the boys too,” Katie says. “Did your mom give you permission?”

May nods. “Yeah, but I better go double check. You know, just in case.”

Katie and Silena both let her rush out of the room.

“God, them getting together is going to take forever,” Silena says.

Katie nods in agreement.

Silena’s phone buzzes, and she shows it to Katie.

“Why is Math calling you?”

Silena shrugs, answering the phone.

“Hey Math, what’s up?”

“Hey Silena. Look, I know you probably are already planning to go to May’s house for Thanksgiving, but I figured I would offer to join me and my siblings and everyone else they invited.”

Silena frowns immediately. Math is clearly on edge. His voice is shaky, and it almost sounds like he is having trouble breathing correctly.

“How many people are coming over?” Silena asks, hoping to take his mind of whatever is bothering him

“Too many,” Math laughs. “Too many for my taste at least. Buck invited Eddie and Christopher, and Lena. Maddie invited Josh. Plus Chimney and my siblings of course.”

“So, you want someone who's there for you?” Silena guesses.

“Yeah, kinda. It’s fine if you don’t want to, but I figured I’d ask.”

Silena knows right then she’s going. Math is asking for help, and there’s no way she can say no to that.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. What time should I come over?”

“Maybe around 3? But really, just whenever you want. Maddie and I are going to be cooking all morning, as soon as the Macy’s Day Parade starts. So, you are welcome whenever.”

Silena laughs, knowing he’s asking her to come even earlier if she can. “I’ll be there around the time the parade starts. Are you still good to go Black Friday shopping?”

“Yeah. Still not sure why we're doing it, but Connor said I can’t back out and I don’t want to hear him whine.”

Silena laughs. “Yeah, that’s pretty much why we are all going. Though, it will be fun. I guess I’ll just drive you to meet with everyone else if that’s ok.”

“Sounds great. I guess I’ll see tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you then.”

Math hangs up the phone.

“This is perfect!” Katie squeals. 

“What? Why?”

“Well, May is obviously a lost cause, but this will give you a chance to work on Math. Maybe we can finally get them together!”

“Oh yeah. That makes sense. I was just thinking Math could really use a friend there.”

“Yeah, he probably could,” Katie agrees. “His siblings, especially Maddie, are probably being overbearing right now. Not that they don’t mean well, but still.”

“Yeah that, and they’ve both invited people over, and Math probably feels like the odd one out if no one came for him.”

Katie nods. “Then I’m glad you are going. Not that I’m happy your dad is flaking again.”

Silena laughs. “It’s fine Katie. I get what you're saying. And yeah, I’m glad I can be there too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, how many people are coming tomorrow?” Math asks his sister, as the two try desperately to make a halfway decent pie.

“I’m not sure exactly. Buck invited Eddie, Christopher and Lena and they are all coming. And I invited Josh.”

“So, eight?”

“Yeah, that sounds right. Why?”

Math shrugs. 

Maddie laughs. “Ok mister. Keep your secrets to yourself. Now, go sit down.”

“I’m fine Maddie.”

“Nope. You are gonna strain that eye of yours with how intensely you are staring at these pies.”

“I just can’t get the crust right!”

“Like anyone cares,” Maddie says. “They just want the pies to taste good.”

“I care!”

Maddie rolls her eyes. “I mean it, sit. Rest your eye for a bit if you can.”

“Fine, I’ll go lay down.” Math walks over, collapsing on the couch.

Secretly, he’s glad Maddie decided to kick him out. Apparently one eye doing the work of two is hard. Especially with all the pies he’s been glaring at. He closes his eyes, turning on the TV so he can listen to the news.

Sometimes he likes to see what it would be like if he couldn’t see out of either of his eyes.

Let’s just say it rarely goes well for him.

Maddie still doesn’t know that that’s how he broke her vase. But she doesn’t need to know that. 

Besides, he paid for it. So, it’s fine.

But truthfully, he can’t really imagine what it would be like if he was completely blind.

He probably wouldn’t have survived the tsunami if he lost vision in both eyes that day, and he wouldn’t have been able to help Christopher.

Math shudders at the thought. Of Christopher being left alone. Not knowing where he was and thinking everyone around else was dead.

Math bolts up, gasping for air.

“Math? Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Math lies badly. 

“Math-”

“Just a nightmare. Or a daymare. Or something.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Maddie asks.

Math shakes his head. “No. I think I’m gonna go try and get some sleep.”

Maddie doesn’t look convinced at all, but she doesn’t say anything else.

“Hey, can I invite someone tomorrow?” Math asks as he gets up.

“Of course. Just tell me if they say yes before tomorrow if you can.”

Math nods, leaving the room and burying the feeling of panic deep down.

Most of his nightmares revolve around May and/or Buck dying. Usually Christopher is off limits.

He takes a shaky breath, before deciding to try to distract himself. He calls Silena, hoping inviting her will take his mind off everything. It does for a second, and he almost sighs in relief when Silena agrees to come.

Math loves everyone who’s coming over, even if he is still working on being close with Chimney and Eddie again. And he doesn’t really know Lena and Josh that well.

But he’s really glad to have someone who is there for him. 

Math hangs up, falling back into his bed.

There’s exactly zero chance of him falling asleep right now.

He still has trouble sleeping most nights, though May helps.

She always helps.

But he decides to close his eyes for a little bit anyways.

He doesn’t last very long.

The first thing he sees when he closes his eyes is Christopher, sitting alone in that soaked yellow sweater. He can’t even see, because he doesn’t have his glasses, and his walker is gone too. He’s stranded. He can’t go anywhere.

He’s so strong at first, waiting patiently for Buck, but eventually he starts to get worried. He thinks Buck and everyone else must be dead because they would’ve come for him anyways.

Math watches as night sets and Christopher shivers and cries, feeling completely alone.

And Math is crying with him.

He shoots up again, gasping for air like he’s still underwater.

Math rushes into his bathroom, closing the door behind him and sinking against the floor.

The bathroom is where he goes to cry, so no one else can hear him.

He buries his face in his hands, muffling his quiet screams as tears pour down his face.

Most of the time now Math can function like a normal human being.

It’s been almost three months by this point.

But sometimes the world decides to ram Math with a busload of repressed trauma, and he’s left crying in his bathroom.

But still, usually in even his worst nightmares, Christopher is left alone.

Even his dark, messed up subconscious doesn’t usually like to even think about what could’ve happened to Christopher that day.

Math shakily walks back into his bedroom and picks up his phone.

“Math?” Eddie asks when he picks up the phone. “Is everything all right?”

“Not really,” Math answers honestly.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I really need to see Christopher if it’s not too much trouble. I know you guys are coming over tomorrow and it’s probably a pain bu-”

“I’ll be over in fifteen minutes,” Eddie says, cutting him off quickly.

Math lets out a sigh of relief. He walks back into the bathroom, cleaning his face a bit, before slowly exiting his room.

“Hey Maddie, I’m gonna head out for a bit.”

“Ok. With who?”

“Eddie,” Math answers.

Maddie almost drops the spatula she’s holding out of surprise. “Eddie? Have you even seen him since everything happened?”

Math shakes his head. “I mean, I’ve saw him at the station the one time I went, and even at Buck’s apartment a few times when I was leaving, but I haven’t really talked to him in a whole.”

“Are you going to be ok?”

“I think so. I’ll be back later.”

“Ok. Text me if you stay somewhere else.”

“I will. And Silena is coming over tomorrow. Probably earlier than most people.”

Math walks out of the apartment quickly, sitting on a bench in front of the apartment building and waits.

He should probably just have sucked it up and talked to his sister about what was bothering him, but he’s not strong enough for that yet.

And maybe it’s selfish of him, but he really wants to hear Christopher call him “Uncle Math” and give the boy a big hug.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie was surprised, to say the least, when Math called him.

Lena was over, helping cook a few dishes for Maddie’s Thanksgiving, when Math called.

Christopher was still napping when he called. Hopefully, the boy will sleep through the entire evening and night. He needs to catch on sleep if he can.

Lena is quick to rush him out the door, with a worried look on her face.

“Go. I’ll watch Christopher,” she says.

“Maybe I should wake him. He said he wanted to see Christopher.”

“Math wouldn’t want that. He knows how hard it is for Christopher to sleep, even now. He just wants to see him. So, go get him.”

“But, what if he doesn’t want to see me? We haven’t spoken since-” Eddie starts to say before Lena cuts him off.

“He called you Eddie. Maybe it was a fluke, or maybe he did it on purpose. Either way, he needs someone and he’s letting you be that someone. So go. Now.”

Eddie doesn’t wait around after that, rushing out the door.

He speeds to Maddie and Chimney’s apartment building, not giving a single crap about the traffic laws on the way.

He gets there in record time, pulling into the fifteen-minute parking in front of the building, and almost rushing right past the boy as he sits on a bench in front of said building.

And God, he looks awful.

Ok, not really awful. He looks better than the day he almost ran away, or the day Eddie found him in the park.

But Math has been looking better recently. He’s been building a stronger relationship with his siblings, finding his place with May and her friends, and even has a weird but nice semi-maternal relationship developing with Athena.

But right now, Math looks miserable. He’s clearly crying, and the boy has closed in on himself. Usually he looks like a normal teenage boy, if not a bit bigger and more put together (You gotta thank those Buckley genes. All three of the siblings are absolute knockouts.) But right now he looks small and feeble.

Eddie approaches Math cautiously, not wanting to scare him. Math looks up, and for a second his expression matches that of a dear in headlights, before he relaxes.

He gets up quickly, flinging himself into Eddie’s arms.

Eddie is shocked, but just hugs the boy back. He half-helps, half-carries the boy to his car and into the passenger seat. “Christopher is sleeping, I figured you wouldn’t want me to wake him, so I decided to just bring you to my place. Is that ok?”

Math nods, still looking tense and on edge.

And he looks exhausted.

So exhausted.

Eddie rests a hand on the boy’s shoulder, waiting to see how the boy reacts.

Math almost seems to relax at the touch, and Eddie realizes right then and there that Math craves physical affection, just like Buck.

“Thank you,” Math almost whispers when they are halfway to his house.

“Of course. Is it ok that I’m touching you?”

Math nods. “Yeah. It’s kinda helping. I feel like … more grounded in reality.”

Eddie doesn’t press for more of an explanation, but Math gives one anyways.

“Sometimes when I close my eyes, or really my eye now I guess, I see things.”

Eddie frowns slightly, but still doesn’t press for more information. Still, Math gives it freely.

“It’s like nightmares, but when I’m still awake. I don’t get nightmares that wake me up at night, not like the others do. But when I close my eyes, I see terrible things.”

Math starts to cry again, and Eddie grips his shoulder lightly, trying to show support.

“I see them dying. May and Buck.”

“Is that why you have trouble sleeping?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah. It’s hard to fall asleep when all you see when you close your eyes is the people you love dying.”

“Did you see Christopher dying? Is that why you called me?”

“Not dying, but I saw him alone. Usually I don’t see him at all. Mostly it’s just May and Buck, and sometimes people who weren’t even there, like Maddie, and my friends, Athena, Chimney, even you. People I care about.”

Eddie doesn’t know whether to feel grateful that Math puts him in that category, even subconsciously, or awful for the fact that Math has had to watch him die.

“But kids are usually off limits. Christopher is usually off limits. But my brain didn't seem to care about that today. I tried to distract myself, but-”

“It’s ok Math. You are always welcome in our home.”

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Math speaks up again.

“I still haven’t let you apologize yet.”

Eddie almost double takes. He’s been waiting for a chance to apologize, but he figured this would be one of the worst times he could do it.

“You could now if you wanted. Since you're helping me. I know you want to. It’s clear every time we run into each other.”

Eddie thinks about it for a minute, before saying, “Not right now. You don’t need to worry about my apology right now. Just focus on getting better and know that I’m here for you regardless. And one day, when you feel ready, I’ll give you an apology so heartfelt that you won’t forget it and you’ll have no choice but to forgive me.”

Math lets out a watery laugh. “You know, you are gonna make a great brother-in-law one day.”

“What?”

Math doesn’t say anything else, smirking at what appears to be his own personal joke.

They arrive at his house, and Eddie quickly leads Math upstairs, and quietly opens the door to Christopher’s room.

Math almost starts crying all over again when he sees Christopher, letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

After a few minutes, Math walks out of the room, and follows Eddie downstairs.

They are both greeted by Lena, who asks if she can hug Math before wrapping the boy in a tight hug. Eddie makes them all hot chocolate, before texting Maddie that Math is probably gonna stay the night.

Eddie moves to sit in one of the single chairs, but Math reaches out, pulling the man down next to him. Eddie doesn’t know what he did to deserve Math letting him this close, but he thanks any god that will listen for letting Math trust him enough to do this.

Math burrows between the two adults, seeming to desperately need the physical interaction that both are eager to give him.

They all sit in silence at first, sipping on their drinks.

“Can I ask you guys something?” Math asks quietly.

Both of them nod, prompting Math to continue.

“Is it possible for someone to love damaged goods?”

Lena is quick to pull the boy closer as Eddie almost whines.

God, what has this kid been through? This is so much more than just the tsunami.

“You are not damaged goods Math,” Lena says quickly. “I may not know you that well, but that is clear to see.”

“Just answer the question please.”

“Yes,” Eddie answers. “It’s possible.”

And it really is. Shannon loved him, for a time at least, and Eddie was always damaged goods.

“How?” Math asks again.

“Because everyone is damaged goods,” Eddie answers honestly. “Everyone has baggage. And if they don’t, then run. Because that just means they are damn good at hiding it and that’s the last thing you want.”

Math laughs quietly.

“Humans all have baggage,” Lena continues. “But that makes us unique. It makes all of us special. And humans crave interaction. They crave love. And love is all about not only shouldering your baggage, but someone else’s too.”

“It’s a partnership. You shoulder someone’s baggage, and they shoulder yours too. That’s what a relationship is supposed to look like. Both helping the other with their baggage, so they can be better together.”

“What if I have too much baggage?”

“You and May have been shouldering each other’s baggage for months now. You already know everything you need to know,” Eddie says.

“I wasn’t-”

“It’s ok Math. We’ll never tell anyone about this if you don’t want us too, but you can tell us how you feel,” Lena says.

Math nods, sniffling a bit. “I think I love her. Like not just as a friend. I know I want more, and I think I’m already in love with her. Is that crazy?”

Eddie ruffles Math’s hair, gently playing with it, which seems to calm the boy. “No Math, it’s not crazy. In fact, it’s like the one thing that makes sense in all our crazy lives right now.”

“What do I do?”

“What you think is right,” Lena says. “It’s ok to be afraid, but don’t let that rule your life. You deserve to be happy Math. So chase that happiness. People will be there to catch you if you fall.”

“Thank you,” Math says gratefully.

They sit in silence for about another half an hour before Lena has to go. Math clings to her at first, hugging her tightly. She promises to see him tomorrow and hugs them both goodbye.

Eddie ushers Math upstairs.

“Can you drive me back?” Math asks when they reach Christopher’s room.

“Do you want to go back tonight?”

Math ponders the question for a second, before hesitantly shaking his head.

“How about this? I’ll grab Christopher and you two can sleep in my bed tonight. Does that work?”

Math nods. “You could stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I think so. You really helped me tonight Eddie. Like May or Buck could not have done a better job, which is saying a lot. And I think one day I could see you as family. A brother almost. One day not too far off. And besides, Buck says you are a cuddler, and I could use that right now.”

Eddie smiles at the boy, ruffling his hair again. He gives him some of Buck’s clothes that always stay at his place, which are entirely too big but serve their purpose.

Math wraps both arms around the still sleeping Christopher and relaxes even more when Eddie drapes an arm around both of them.

He’s asleep in minutes.

Eddie takes a quick picture, sending it to Buck.

Buck must already be asleep, since he doesn’t respond, but Eddie knows he’ll demand an explanation in the morning.

But right now, Math is feeling better and Christopher is sleeping peacefully.

Eddie can’t ask for much more than that.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie wakes up early the next morning, thankful that both Christopher and Math seem to have slept through the night.

He goes downstairs, putting the final touches on some dishes he’s bringing to Maddie’s.

Usually he would spend Thanksgiving with his family, either in L.A. or back in Texas. But most of his family flew down to Texas this year, and Eddie couldn’t get enough time off to go with them.

Christopher was given the option to go but decided to stay with his dad. Eddie was grateful to get an invitation to the Buckley Sibling’s Thanksgiving.

He knows how special Maddie is trying to make this for both her brothers, and Eddie is glad that both of them have a sister like her.

Eddie loves his sisters, but he doesn’t really like them. They have their own lives and Eddie has his. Eddie would do anything for them, but he didn't really know what it was like to have siblings who loved each other completely and unconditionally until he met the Buckley siblings.

Even through their ups and downs and misunderstandings and past mistakes, they still ended up together. Even when Math thought he was discarded by them; he still couldn’t leave them.

Eddie wishes he had that. Like he said, he loves his family and they will always be a part of his life, but he would much rather spend time with the new family he’s joined at the 118.

Eddie tenses up a bit as he remembers what Math said last night.

“You know, you are gonna make a great brother-in-law one day.”

Eddie shakes his head.

No, Math had just been talking nonsense.

There’s no way …

But Eddie can’t help but wonder what it would be like. To have a brother. And another sister. For Christopher to have another Aunt and Uncle. 

To have Buck.

Math interrupts his thoughts, practically stomping down the stairs as he carries a giggling Christopher.

“Someone smelled bacon,” Math says groggily.

Eddie laughs, getting some plates for both of them and serving the two breakfast.

They both inhale the food greedily, and Eddie serves them both seconds before finishing off the rest of it.

Math pulls out his phone, texting back and forth with someone.

“Is that May?” Eddie teases

“Yeah, is it?” Christopher also teases.

Math blushes profusely. “No. It’s Silena. She’s joining us for Thanksgiving. What time do you think we can get to Maddie’s?”

Eddie looks at the clock, noticing it’s just past 8 a.m. “Probably by 9.”

Math nods, texting her back.

Eddie takes Christopher upstairs, so the boy can get ready, before showering himself.

Math is sitting on the sofa, clearly waiting for both of them, when Eddie walks back downstairs.

“Hey Eddie,” Math says.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything. You didn't have to do all this.”

“I wanted too,” Eddie says. “I’m glad I could.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have had to.”

“Math. I may have done a shit job at showing it, but you are family now. You have been since the day you saved Christopher. You are my best friend’s little brother, and Christopher’s uncle in every way that matters. I would walk through fire for you. I owe you that much.”

Math looks like he’s on the verge of tears but holds them at bay.

Eddie pulls the boy in for a tight hug, and Math accepts it greedily.

“You are always welcome here. Always. In my home and in my family. Ok?”

Math nods. “Ok Eddie. I believe you.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie knows she shouldn’t be worried about Math. Not really.

Even though Eddie, like most members of their crazy little family, have made some questionable decisions regarding both of her brothers in the last few months, she also knows Eddie will take care of her brother.

Despite everything else, Math saved Christopher’s life during the tsunami, and Eddie knows that.

Add that with Eddie’s guilt and the fact that Eddie loves Buck, and that man is probably willing to take a bullet for Math.

But Maddie just can’t get it out of her head that Math is going to literally everyone else before her when he needs help.

He goes to May’s when he’s having trouble sleeping, Buck’s when he wants to talk about _them_ , he facetimes Percy and Annabeth whenever he wants to vent about L.A., and he’s been spending a lot more time with May’s friends, especially Silena and Connor.

And yesterday he went to Eddie, who hasn’t really spoken to in almost two months, over her.

And yeah, Maddie isn’t stupid. She could tell Math was struggling with the memories of the tsunami when he rushed out yesterday, and likely only went to Eddie’s because his nightmare was about Christopher.

She hates herself for feeling jealous. Math should be able to choose to spend time with whoever he wants. She just wishes he would spend more time with her.

Maddie did this whole giant Thanksgiving dinner, just to spend time with both her brothers. 

And to express to both of them how sorry she is.

Buck walks in at 8:30, not the slightest bit surprised that Math isn’t there.

“I heard he spent the night with Eddie,” Buck says.

Maddie nods. “Yeah. I’m not really sure about it either.”

“I think it’s a good thing,” Buck says. “Eddie has been trying, and I mean really trying, to make up for what he did. And it’s good for Math to have more adults in his life that he can depend on. I mean, his new friends are great, but he’s never really had good adult influences in his life before coming here.”

“Yeah, but Eddie?” Maddie asks. “Out of everyone?”

“Ok, but Eddie makes more sense than Athena, and look how close those two are getting,” Buck says, clearly getting defensive over his best friend. “Eddie is a good person who made a mistake. And he messed up with me and Math, so if we decide to forgive him, then who are you to judge?”

Maddie sighs. “I’m sorry Buck. I didn't mean it like that. I just wish he would spend more time with me, you know? I’m his sister.”

“Maddie, I hate to break it to you, but he knows you about as well as he knows everyone else here. Yes, you are his sister, and he loves you, but he doesn’t really know you. Or at least he didn't before coming here.”

Maddie winces.

“I’m not trying to be mean Maddie, and you haven’t made a mistake yet. Not really. But if you push this, you will push Math away. He deserves the choice to bond with who he wants too, and to choose who he is going to go to for support. Yeah, it sucks when he chooses someone else. I feel the same way sometimes.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do. Math spends more time with May and her friends than he does with anyone else. And I’m definitely jealous of the amount of inside jokes he has developed with Athena while she was suspended. But they are all helping him, and that’s all that really matters. And Maddie, you have to remember, that even though he sleeps at other places a lot of the time, he chooses to live here. I would take him in a heartbeat, and so would Athena, probably Eddie, and definitely that friend of his, Silena, but he chooses to stay here. With you.”

Maddie lets a few tears fall out of her eyes. “You’re right. I was being stupid.”

“No, you weren’t. I would’ve made the same mistakes if I didn't talk all this over with Lena a week ago.”

“Thank you, Buck.”

“Of course. Oh, do you wanna see the picture Eddie took of Math and Christopher last night?”

Maddie and Buck spend the next several minutes fawning over the picture, before Eddie, Math, and Christopher walk in.

Christopher sprints over to them.

“Bucky! Aunty Maddie! I slept for almost 12 hours last night,” Christopher says excitedly.

Buck picks up the boy, swinging him around in a tight hug. Christopher giggles.

“That’s great bud! I’m so proud of you.”

Eddie comes over and sets down a few dishes, before hugging Maddie. “Where’s Chim?”

“I’ve got him running some last-minute errands. He should be back soon.”

“Can we watch the parade?” Christopher asks.

Buck quickly agrees, walking into the living room and turning on the TV. Eddie looks like he wants to help cook, but Math shoos him out of the kitchen.

“God. You already made your food. You can help her when I’m tired. This is my time with my sister.”

Maddie isn’t even slightly embarrassed to admit that she has the biggest smile on her face.

“I’m sorry about disappearing last night,” Math says sheepishly to his sister.

Maddie shakes her head, pulling him in for a hug. “None of that. I’m just glad you are feeling better.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How is he doing?” Buck asks Eddie, as Christopher sits on the floor in front of them, enraptured by the TV.

“He’s doing ok,” Eddie says. “He asked for help when he needed it. That’s the important part.”

Buck nods in agreement.

“Thanks for being there for him.”

“Of course. I owe him so much. Both of you.”

“No, you do-”

“Yes, I do,” Eddie insists. “I owe you both everything.”

Eddie looks at Christopher, smiling at his son.

“Christopher is my world, and you both saved my world. I owe you both everything. I made the mistake once of hurting both of you, but I won’t make it again. I promise.”

Buck nods, not knowing what to say. Instead he just lays back on the couch, moving to rest his head on his best friend’s shoulder.

“You know, Math said something a little strange last night?”

“What was it?”

“He said I would make a great brother-in-law one day.”

Buck wasn’t expecting that, his eyes widening in response.

“Yeah, I thought it was crazy too. Though, I always thought it would be nice to have a brother.”

Eddie turns to look at Math, as he and Maddie work in the kitchen, talking with each other.

Buck follows his gaze. “Math values family over everything else, but only the family he chooses,” Buck says. “Maddie and I. Percy and Annabeth back in Hershey. May. Christopher. Probably even Athena now. And that boy always has room in his heart for more.”

“What are you saying?”

“That he didn't call you yesterday for no reason. He did it because he cares for you Eddie. And because he cares for Christopher. And maybe he doesn’t see you as family right now, but he could one day. One day soon.”

Eddie smiles down at his best friend. “Math said something really similar last night.”

“Great minds think alike,” Buck says smugly.

Eddie can barely catch his breath as Buck stares up at him.

He wishes he could capture this image, because Buck, looking confident and smug as he lays on Eddie’s shoulder, is easily one of the most beautiful things Eddie has ever seen.

Eddie wants nothing more than to lean down, capturing Buck’s lips with his own, pulling him closer, his hands exploring the man’s body, and-

“Who’s ready for Thanksgiving?!” Josh yells, storming into the apartment.

Buck laughs, and Eddie forces laughter as well. Eddie can feel resentment bubbling deep in his stomach as his best friend’s attention has been snatched away.

He doesn’t know that Buck feels the same way.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena shows up at Maddie and Chimney’s apartment with little fanfare.

Maddie, Chimney, and Math all greet her with smiles, as they toil away in the kitchen.

Lena buries the anger she feels towards Chimney and smiles back at them.

She shares a private look with Math, and he nods in her direction.

Lena nods back.

She almost walks over to join Eddie and Buck, who are definitely the closest thing she has to best friends, but the two are so wrapped up with each other that she just doesn’t have the heart to interrupt them.

“Pathetic, isn’t it?” Someone says from behind her.

Lena turns around quickly, finding Maddie’s best friend, Josh.

She met him when they were all looking for Math, but they hadn’t really interacted much.

Lena looks back at her friends. “Yeah, they are.”

“Who do you think is worse? Buck and Eddie, or Math and May?”

“Oh, definitely Buck and Eddie.”

“You sound like you have inside information,” Josh says, with a smile on his face. “What do I have to do to get it out of you?”

“What you got?”

“I make a mean margarita.”

“On Thanksgiving?”

Josh nods, not seeing anything wrong with that.

And honestly, screw it.

“Ok, deal. Now, do you want to hear about how hopeless Eddie and Buck are at the station and how many nights they have spent at each other’s places in the last few weeks? Or do you wanna hear about how Math basically asked if May could love him, and admitted he was in love with her?”

Josh sips his drink, clearly intrigued. “This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silena is the last to arrive, walking in right before 11. Math quickly abandons his cooking duties. He was the one to invite Silena over, and he’s going to make sure she doesn't have any reason to feel awkward.

Eddie and Buck get up, taking over the prep work that he left behind.

Math looks over and is a bit surprised to see how well Josh and Lena are getting along.

“Hey,” Silena greets him.

Math hugs her tightly. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course. Besides, Beatrice was going to be over for Thanksgiving, so you just gave me a good reason to avoid going to May’s.”

Math shudders. “Well then I’m glad I can help. I wouldn’t want anyone, outside of blood relatives, to be subjected to Beatrice for that long. Even Bobby. Besides, I think that kind of torture is outlawed by the Geneva convention.”

Silena laughs, and the two go join Christopher as he watches the parade.

Christopher smiles at her in greeting, before plopping himself down next to his “Uncle Math”.

Math pulls the boy closer, and Silena smiles at the sight.

No wonder May likes Math. 

A kind, caring boy who cares about her feelings, saved her life, and is helping her recover from a traumatic event. And he looks absolutely adorable, even without the Christopher cuteness factor he’s got right now.

Silena debates for a few minutes on how to handle the conversation she wants to have with Math.

Eventually she decides against beating around the bush, going for a direct approach.

“Do you like May?”

Math immediately blushes, and Christopher tears his eyes away from the tv, apparently finding the question more interesting than the end of the parade.

“What?” Math asks, his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

Silena laughs. “I guess that answers that question.”

“You can’t tell her,” Math almost pleads.

“Tell me why you like her.”

Math looks confused.

“I need to know why. May is my best friend. I need to make sure it’s not for the wrong reasons. After all, May is attractive, but she has a lot of other good qualities.”

“I know that! She’s so much more than just her looks,” Math protests. “She’s incredible. I’m better when I’m around her. Like I can be a better person with her in my life. She brings out the best in me like no one else can. And every time I see her smile … she lights up my world. I would do anything to see that smile.”

Math is blushing more than Silena thought was possible, hiding his face in Christopher’s curls.

Christopher is very entertained by the conversation, listening intently.

“You should tell her that,” Silena says.

Math looks up at her hesitantly, as if he doesn’t believe her.

“But what if I ruin everything?”

“You won’t.”

“You can’t know that. Even if we do end up dating, what if we break up? I can’t lose her Silena.”

“Math, do you trust me?”

“Of course I do Silena.”

“Then tell her that. I promise, you won’t regret it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

Math smiles at her weakly, going back to watching the end of the parade with Christopher.

Silena just hopes that he actually listens to her.

“Thanks for being my friend Silena. I know I kind of invaded your friend group. You guys didn't have to take me in, but you did anyway.”

“Math, we chose to be your friend. May may have introduced us to you, but we chose you. I chose to be your friend, just like I chose to come here today.”

“Thank you.”

Math reaches his hand out, and Silena takes it, squeezing it supportively.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chimney isn’t stupid. Eddie and Lena aren’t outwardly hostile with him anymore, but they still are tense around him.

Especially when he gets close to Buck. And Chimney can’t take much more of this. Tiptoeing around his family, hoping things go back to normal.

“Hey Lena, can I talk to you for a second?”

Lena looks a bit annoyed, telling Josh she’ll be right back, before walking off with Chimney.

Maddie, Buck, and Eddie don’t even notice, so engrossed in getting dinner ready.

Math and Silena do. They both watch Chimney lead Lena aside, with appraising looks in their eyes.

Suddenly Chimney realizes it isn’t a stretch to say that his entire relationship with the Buckley brothers could be at stake in the next few minutes.

Chimney knows Buck cares for Eddie and Lena. Especially Eddie. If those two keep pressing the issue, Buck will choose them. 

And Chimney can’t even blame him. Eddie is the love of Buck’s life, even if the man doesn’t know it. And Lena is the one person in the station who stood by Buck during the lawsuit.

And Math would follow Buck. That much was clear during the lawsuit. Math let Bobby and the others judge him for helping his brother, and all to take a little bit off the pressure off of Buck.

And besides, Chimney hasn’t managed to mend his relationship with Math yet. Not that he hasn’t been trying, but Math just won’t let him in.

Maybe that’s his problem. He keeps pushing, but what he really needs to do is sit back and let Math approach him when he’s ready. 

It certainly worked for Eddie.

“What is it Chimney?” Lena asks.

“What did I do wrong?” Chimney asks.

Lena just glares at him in response.

“Look, obviously I messed up. And pretty majorly, considering how much you and Eddie are icing me out. But for the life of me, I can’t figure out what I did. This can’t still be about the lawsuit.”

Lena smears at him. “Idiot. You’re all idiots. I swear to god, the people in this station have a serious problem with victim-blaming when it comes to Buck. First with the injury, and now this.”

“Victim-blaming? What are you talking about?”

“Buck told you something, years ago. Before even Eddie joined the station. And you all laughed it off.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Buck’s therapist takes advantage of him and it’s ‘No big deal’. Business as usual,” Lena hisses. “What the fuck kind of friend are you?”

“But Buck said he flirted with her first,” Chimney tries to defend. 

The words feel like sandpaper in his mouth, and he wishes he could take them back.

“Chimney, if you ever say anything like that again, I will beat the shit out of you. The only reason I’m not doing it right now is because Buck, Maddie, and Math care for you.”

Lena lets out a deep sigh and looks around the room. Silena and Math are still watching intently, but it’s clear that they can’t hear anything being said. Everyone is unaware of what is going on.

“Listen to me clearly Chimney because I’m only gonna say this once. That therapist was in the wrong the second she accepted a client that she had sent a friend request to. And even if Buck flirted with her, back then he was a sex addict. She quite literally fed his addiction. That therapist took advantage of a vulnerable person, while she was in a position of power over him and gave him something he claimed to be addicted too. If this was Bobby, and a therapist gave him alcohol, you all would raise hell. But for Buck, you just say it’s not a big deal! She raped him, Chimney. And you guys acted like it was normal. He has been carrying that around for years! He’s afraid to tell Maddie and Math because he thinks he’s disgusting. You guys helped him to feel disgusting.”

Chimney is crying by the time she finishes.

Lena glares at him. “Fix it Chimney. And soon. Or you’ll lose him for good. Because next time you guys push him away, I’ll make sure he knows he has people who will stand by his side no matter what.”

Lena storms away, and Math and Silena are still the only two people who realize anything has happened, whispering back and forth to each other.

Chimney wipes the tears out of his eyes.

He calmly approaches Buck and asks if he can speak to him for a minute.

Eddie looks like he wants to protest, but Buck stops him.

Chimney leads his friend into another room.

Everyone’s eyes are on them as they leave, but Chimney ignores them.

He’s only focused on Buck.

“Chimney? What’s going on?”

“I’m so stupid Buck. I’m so stupid, and I’m sorry.”

Buck tenses up a bit. “Look, I don’t want to talk about the lawsuit right now. Besides, I’ve already forgiven you for that.”

“What she did to you was wrong Buck. What the therapist did to you was wrong.”

Those words seem to take the air straight from Buck’s lungs, leaving his voice shaky and breathless.

“But you guys said-”

“We were wrong. So fucking wrong. I’m so sorry Buck. What happened to you should have never happened to anyone.”

“It’s not like she did anything I didn't want,” Buck says weakly. “I wanted it Chimney. God, I’m so disgusting, because I really did want it.”

“Buck, she violated you. She took advantage of you.”

Buck looks up at him, tears in his eyes. “Really?”

Chimney wraps his friend in a tight hug. “Yes. Really.”

Chimney knows this doesn’t make even a dent in how much he owes Buck.

He has a long way to go.

Buck silently sobs in his arms, slowly letting out years of self-hatred.

Chimney just holds him close, whispering supportive words in his ears, and praying Buck can hear him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s almost half an hour before Buck and Chimney rejoin everyone else.

Both are clearly more on edge than before, but everyone seemingly ignores it for now.

Eventually Maddie calls everyone together and starts to serve dinner.

Christopher insists on sitting between his dad and Buck, much to Math’s chagrin.

Lena sits across from Eddie, both of them as far away from Chimney as possible.

Silena sits next to Lena, who sits across from Christopher. Math is next to her and Chimney next to him. Josh is across from Chimney, and Maddie is sitting at the head of the table.

Before anyone can start eating, Math and Buck share a look before both standing up.

“We’d like to propose a toast,” Math says. 

“To our sister,” Buck continues.

“I may be adjusting to having you in my life, but you took me in with open arms. And even when I doubted you, you were always there for me. Even when I was paranoid and almost ran away, you found me and made me feel loved.”

Buck picks up where Math leaves off. “Maddie, when you were scared and alone, you came to me. And I will be thankful for having you back in my life for the rest of my life. You helped me even when you were dealing with much bigger issues, and you have been with me through my many relationship problems. For that alone, you deserve a gold medal.”

“You’ve been there for both of us,” Math adds. “I know you don’t think so, but I know it’s true and so does Evan.”

“You are always there to catch us when we fall. You worry more about us than anyone in the world.”

“You are probably the closest thing I have to a real mother.”

“And you are one of my best friends. You did all of this for us.”

“So, we just both want to say thank you-”

“To the best big sister ever!” Buck finishes.

Maddie looks at both of her brothers with tears pouring down her face.

And for the first time, Maddie feels like she actually has her family back.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May and everyone else wait for Silena and Math, standing in the line in front of the mall they chose to start shop at.

“Where are they?” Connor asks impatiently. “It’s about to start.”

“It’s not even 11:30 yet Connor,” Beck says.

“Yeah but, where are they?”

“Silena said they overslept,” May answers. “They should be here soon.”

That shuts Connor up.

They all know how fleeting sleep is for Math these days. There’s a good chance Silena waited until the last possible minute to wake him up.

It takes another fifteen minutes, but Silena and Math rush to join them.

“Sorry we’re late,” Math says. “Silena refused to wake me.”

“I stand by what I did.”

Math rolls his eyes, going around and hugging everyone to their shock.

Math has gotten more comfortable with them in the last few weeks, but he’s only really close with Silena and Connor. And May of course.

“How was your Thanksgiving?” Math asks.

May laughs. “Was that a thinly veiled attempt to ask me about how my grandmother acted?”

Math nods sheepishly.

“She was very well-behaved. Besides the few times she asked where my “white boy” was.”

Katie laughs. “What did you do?”

“I told her I’m spending the night with him and the rest of my friends. And that if she wanted to see me at all during the rest of her stay, she better not speak about Math that way.”

“You didn't have to do that,” Math says.

“I know. I wanted to.”

Math smiles at her, kissing her on the cheek, before going off to talk to an excited Connor.

Math quickly matches his friend’s energy, practically bouncing off the walls as the clock ticks closer to midnight.

Travis and Beck are talking about something in whispered tones, making sure that no one else can hear them.

Silena and Katie walk over to her, matching smirks on their faces.

“Did Math just kiss you on the cheek?” Katie asks with an almost devious look on her face.

May blushes. “Yeah, and?”

“And, how long has that been a thing?” Silena asks.

“Since I kissed him on the cheek a few weeks ago.”

“Ooooh,” they both intone.

“Guys relax. Friends do that all the time.”

Katie rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

“Can we please just talk about something else?”

Silena and Katie look like they want to argue, but they both give in, talking about all the different stores they are going to go to tonight.

May zones in and out of the conversation. Truthfully, she isn’t planning on buying much tonight, but Connor really wanted to experience the chaos of Black Friday shopping.

And then he managed to convince Math to join him. Travis was already guaranteed the minute Connor decided he was going, and Katie quickly agreed.

Silena decided it would be fun, and May still has no idea how Silena managed to convince Beck to join them. It just made sense for May to go at that point. And besides, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit excited about it too.

The doors open up, and Math and Connor are rushing towards the front, with matching manic smiles on their faces. Neither of them are even planning on buying anything as far as she knows, they just want the experience of Black Friday in a major city.

Beck follows after them, clearly the muscle of the group, making sure neither of the idiots get hurt. Travis falls back with the girls but May knows he’ll split off eventually.

Katie and Silena head off towards Macy’s and Travis is quick to find Beck, who is hovering around Math like a personal bodyguard.

May laughs as Beck stands head and shoulders above most of the shoppers, pushing his way towards Zale’s with Math and Travis in tow.

May manages to find Connor near the escalator and supposes she could choose a worse shopping partner.

“I wanna go to Hot Topic!” Connor says excitedly.

May shoots him a confused look. “What? Why?”

“Gag gifts! Obviously!”

May shakes her head, laughing.

Connor takes that as a yes, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the store.

“Hey, do you know where Math, Travis, and Beck were going?” May asks him.

Connor shrugs. “No clue. It seemed to be a secret, but Travis doesn’t tell me secrets anymore if they involve Katie.”

“Why not?”

“I exchange them for brownie points. And brownies.”

“Selling out your own brother? That’s low.”

“Oh please. Travis would do the same thing if the roles we reversed. Besides, Katie makes really good brownies. Vegan too. Did you know that vegan brownies could be good?”

May does indeed know that since those brownies are Katie’s specialty.

Connor and May spend the next hour or so, pursuing the surprisingly crowded Hot Topic.

“Did you get enough gag gifts?” May asks him after he finishes paying.

“Not nearly, but enough for tonight.”

May rolls her eyes.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Connor says, sounding much less hyperactive than a few minutes ago.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Do you like Math? I mean, do you like-like him?”

“Why?”

“Because he’s my friend now,” Connor says. “I know I’ve only known him for like a month at this point, but Math is my bro now. And I don’t want to see him get hurt. So, do you?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Cool.”

“Cool? What does that mean?”

Connor smiles at her. “It means ‘cool’. Sometimes people actually say what they mean.”

May glares at him, and Connor just laughs.

“You know I would never hurt him, right? I care about him too much,” May says.

“I know. I just needed to be sure.”

“Thank you for being his friend Connor. I wasn’t expecting for him to choose you for a best friend, but I’m glad he did.”

“What do you mean you weren’t expecting him to pick me? He loves me! I’m the only one who will make one eye jokes about him.”

“Connor-”

“Say whatever you want May, but he finds them funny and you know it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math didn't know what to expect when Beck and Travis dragged him off in the direction of a jewelry store.

“Guys? What are we doing?”

“Travis needs help picking out a gift for Katie,” Beck says. “We’re emotional support.”

“You guys are a lot more than that. I don’t know what I’m doing here! I need help!”

Beck just grunts, making it clear that he meant what he said.

Travis turns away from Beck, clear that it’s a lost cause getting him to help more than he wants. “Please Math. Not only is Christmas coming up, but so is my one-year anniversary with Katie. I need to pick out something good.”

Math sighs. “You are so lucky that Percy always needed my help picking out gifts for Annabeth. Come on, let’s go find a pretty necklace.”

“A necklace? Are you sure? What about a bracel-” Travis starts to say, before Math cuts him off.

“I said a necklace.”

Travis nods quickly.

“Hey Math,” Beck pipes up, trailing after them. “Maybe you should buy one for May too.”

Math retaliates with, “You know, I hear Silena really likes jewelry.”

“The truth is both of you should already be in the same shoes as me, buying jewelry for your girlfriends. It’s so sad to see lesser males competing for second place when I’ve clearly already won. After all, I’ve already got the girl.”

Both Beck and Math glare at Travis, who withers.

“You guys are still helping me pick out a necklace, right?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, how was Thanksgiving with Math’s family?” Katie asks, as the two girls walk out of Macy’s to meet up with the others.

“Both eventful and uneventful.”

“What do you mean?”

“Math and I just sat on the couch the entire time, watching TV with Christopher, but I swear, everyone in that family has drama with like three separate people at any given time. It’s like watching a soap opera, except it’s Math and May’s lives.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. The tsunami would have been dramatic enough for anyone, but add in the lawsuit, and then Math almost running away? And that’s not even mentioning other smaller things like May’s mother’s dead fiancé’s murder case that Math helped solve. Like what the hell was that?”

Silena snorts. “Yeah, that was kind of strange. But it keeps our lives interesting.”

“It certainly does. So, did you accomplish anything with our other objective?”

“Oh yeah. That boy loves her. Like, really loves her. And apparently, he’s not only scared that she won’t love him back, but that even if they do get together, something will go wrong, and he’ll lose not only her but all of us.”

“That’s ridiculous. First of all, if May and Math ever did break up, god forbid, they would still find a way to be friends. And besides, we’re Math’s friends too now. We wouldn’t just abandon him,” Katie says.

“Yeah, but he still sees us as just her friends. I think I managed to at least somewhat convince him that wasn’t true, but that is going to be an ongoing mission for all of us.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Anything else?”

“I told him that if he liked May, he should go for it. I just hope he listens.”

“Yeah, me too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math and May both collapse on the couch, clearly exhausted.

“I can’t believe we just did almost twelve hours of shopping,” May groans.

“Yeah. God, I’m so tired, and I didn't even buy anything.”

“Yeah, me either.”

Despite clearly being exhausted, neither of them make a move to go to bed.

Both of them have something on their mind. Something they’ve been waiting to discuss with the other for a while now.

“Where are Maddie and Chimney?” May asks.

“I guess they are out. Maybe with Buck.”

“Hey, I never did get to ask, how was Thanksgiving for you?”

“It was nice.”

May snorts. “Just nice. That’s all you are going to give me.”

“Well, I started by waking up at Eddie’s place.”

“What? At Eddie’s?”

“Yeah. I kind of had another freak out the day before Thanksgiving.”

“Math, you could’ve called me.”

“Yeah, and I would’ve if it was about you.”

May winces. That must mean it was a Christopher day terror. Those are always the worst for Math.

“How did it go?”

“It went weirdly great actually. Eddie said all the right things. Did all the right things.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Buck says he’s really been putting in the work to make up for everything, and I see it. He’s a lot better now.”

“That’s great Math.”

“Yeah. The weirdest part is that I think I might trust him.”

May shoots up, looking him over for any sign of hesitation. “Are you sure?”

“Not really, but I think so yeah. He really stepped up when I needed him. Like I don’t trust him as much as I trust you, or Buck and Maddie. But I feel like I could go to him if I needed anything.”

May smiles at him. “I’m happy for you Math.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re growing. Even before the lawsuit, you weren’t ready to trust Eddie. And no one would blame you for cutting him out after everything. But instead you are working past it and giving people a second chance.”

Math blushes. “Thanks May.”

“Of course. Did anything else interesting happen?”

“Yeah actually. I don’t know what happened exactly, but Lena and Eddie are mad at Chimney, and I think it’s about Buck. In fact, Lena reamed Chimney out for something, and then I’m pretty sure Chimney pulled Buck aside to apologize.”

“I wonder what drama they’ve all gotten into this week.”

“Who knows? But we’ll probably find out eventually. This family is terrible with secrets.”

“That they are.”

The two sit in silence for a few moments, not aware that they are both getting up the nerve to bring up something to the other.

“Hey, could we talk about something?” May asks at the same time Math asks, “Hey, could I ask you something?”

They both blush, before laughing.

“You can go first,” Math says.

May nods, taking a deep breath before starting.

Math frowns at her but lets her speak.

“I have to ask you something, and it’s going to be really personal. Is that ok?”

Math nods. “Yeah of course. You can ask me anything?”

“Do you really still need to wear the eyepatch?”

Math flinches, not expecting that at all.

“I don’t mean to pry, but it’s been months Math. Has anyone seen you without it on?”

Math shakes his head. “No. No one but my doctor.”

“Math, is everything ok? Because if you really had to keep it on for this long, something would have to have been really wrong and-”

“Nothing’s wrong with me. Not medically speaking. I’m just … scared.”

May frowns, reaching her hand out to grab his.

“I’ve been able to take it off for a while now. Since before the lawsuit. I’m just terrified of doing it.”

May wants to say something, but she stays quiet for now, letting Math talk.

“I feel like if I take it off, I have to face the reality that it’s permanent. With the eyepatch, I can act like everything is temporary. Like I’ll eventually get my vision back, but I won’t. And it’s not like the eyepatch is just covering up my eye. There are so many little scars that it’s hiding, and you can see them clear as day when I don't have them on, and I just look … I don’t know, defective maybe? Broken? No, damaged. I look damaged.”

Math reaches up, starting to pull his eyepatch off.

“Math,” May says, grabbing his hands to stop him. “You don’t have to do that. I’m not asking you to do that. I would never.”

Math smiles at her weakly. “I know. I’m choosing to. I trust you May, more than anyone.”

Math pushes her hands away and pulls off his eyepatch.

He looks downward, clearly avoiding looking at her.

“Math-”

“I know. It’s ugly. I’m sorry.”

There’s a patchwork of tiny, almost invisible scars running all over the area that covered his eyepatch. But all together, the scars are very noticeable.

May understands why Math was so hesitant to show this to other people. It’s certainly not ugly, but it’s noticeable, and she could see why Math, sitting alone in front of a mirror, would worry about it until he was filled with self-loathing.

But he doesn’t really look any different to her. Maybe more vulnerable, like the eyepatch was a mask that he hid behind, and now his soul is out in the open for anyone to see.

If anything, it just makes him even more stunning.

May reaches out slowly, giving Math plenty of time to stop her, before she rests her hand on his face, gently caresses him.

Math looks up at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

He moves a bit closer, until their faces are only inches away from each other, and they are staring into each other’s eyes.

“Math, you’re stunning. With or without the eyepatch.”

Math blushes, but May hardly notices as she stares deeply into his eyes.

Her eyes glance down at his lips as he starts to speak softly.

“You are gorgeous May, inside and out. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known.”

Math leans forward a little more, and May feels his breath on her lips.

May can’t seem to decide between staring into his eyes or down at his lips, switching back and forth at a rapid speed.

Math smiles, so softly that May barely notices. “May, can I kiss you?”

May can’t even open her mouth to speak, the words caught in her throat.

So she nods. Desperately. Pleadingly.

Math surges forward, kissing her gently at first, one hand on her cheek and the other landing on the small of her back.

He pulls away after a second, checking on her and making sure she wants this and May surges forward, closing the gap between them and kissing him intensely.

She needs his lips on hers like she needs air. Maybe even more than that. She runs her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

She remembers spending long nights thinking about what it would be like to kiss Math, and even in her wildest fantasies, nothing compared to this.

She kisses him desperately, not even considering pulling away to breathe, because she needs this more.

Math smiles into the kiss, wrapping both his arms around her back, and pulling her into his lap.

May lets one hand fall on his chest, the other still wrapped up in his hair.

She kisses him so intensely that she’s afraid of pushing him away, but Math takes it in stride, pulling her closer until their bodies are pressed together.

Math pulls apart after a few minutes, panting. There’s a smirk plastered across his smug face.

May almost whines, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again.

Math quickly obliges her, picking her up and kissing her deeply again.

May yelps at first before returning the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Math carries her towards his room, just as they can hear someone unlocking the front door.

Math slams his door shut, locking it, just as Maddie and Chimney walk in.

They can hear their voices from the living room, but they are both too lost in each other’s lips and tender embraces to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off May and Math did not sleep together. Not yet. Second, I will not be writing any smut. I have no interest in that, but I will be writing scenes between the two main couples (Math/May and eventually Buck/Eddie) like the one in this chapter. I swear, this chapter was just supposed to focus on Math and May, but other characters *cough* Eddie *cough* kept sneaking in. Like seriously, that entire Eddie sequence popped up out of no where and then I fell in love with it and couldn't bare to cut it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, cause they really do encourage me to write faster. Thank you so much for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Math and Athena have a scene together which triggers some of Math's memories of his mother and past abuse.  
> Maddie saves Terra's abuser in a scene very similar to the one in the show.
> 
> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. I could not figure out how to cover this episode, and there was one scene in this chapter that I had to rewrite like ten times over the course of five days (and I'm still not completely happy with it, but I had to post eventually). This chapter covers all of 3x09, but the next chapter will be a transition chapter before I jump into 3x10.
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

May wakes up the next morning, more well rested than she has felt in a long time.

Math is snoring peacefully next to her, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

May smiles as she looks at him.

His hair is covering half his face, and she wonders how he doesn’t have a serious case of bed head every morning.

His eyepatch is still off, though most of his scars are obscured by his hair. 

She wonders how he could ever think he was ugly, with or without the eyepatch.

Right now, he’s probably the most incredible thing she’s ever seen.

Math wakes up slowly, a little startled when he notices May watching him.

“What?” He asks groggily. “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Yep. I’m allowed to do that now. It’s part of the girlfriend's privileges.”

Math smiles as he closes his eyes again. “Ok. Sounds good. Are sleepy morning cuddles part of the boyfriend privileges?”

“Yes.”

Math smiles, flopping onto his back and pulling her close.

May lays her head on his chest, just above his heart.

Math starts running his fingers through her hair, and she thinks he might be humming? A lullaby maybe?

May has heard him hum it before, usually when he’s having a hard time falling asleep, or when he’s first waking up in the morning.

“What are you humming?” May asks.

May can’t see Math’s face, but she can practically feel him blush. “It’s nothing. I can stop.”

“No don’t. It’s nice. I like it.”

“It’s “A dream is a wish your heart makes,” from Cinderella. Apparently, Maddie used to sing it to Buck all the time, and even me right after I was born. And then Buck used to sing it to me too. I sang it for Christopher too, after I found him during the tsunami. And you too when you were having nightmares and you hadn’t woken up yet. A couple of times you seemed to calm down, so I like to think it helped.”

May turns around to face her boyfriend. “Math. That’s … that might be the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Really?” 

May nods, kissing him on the cheek in response.

Math smiles at her. “May?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You know, you don’t have to ask every time. I’m like 99% sure that we are dating now.”

“First, it’s 100%. We are definitely dating, or it would break my heart into a thousand pieces. And second, I want to keep asking. It annoyed my ex-boyfriend. But I like to always ask for permission before I do pretty much anything. I’m sorry if that annoys you.”

May moves up, gently cupping his cheek. “It doesn’t annoy me Math. In fact, it’s perfect.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes. You can kiss me.”

Math surges forward, kissing her gently but passionately.

And last night’s incredible kiss was definitely not a one-time occurrence. Because when Math kisses her, she can feel it in her entire body. It’s a toe-curling, feeling every cell in her body light up kind of kiss.

And god, she never wants it to end.

But they have to stop to breathe eventually.

Damn lungs.

Math separates first, leaving May wanting more.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt that, trust me I am, but I do have to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“What is our plan with telling other people?”

May frowns. “What do you mean? And are you really asking about everyone, or just my mom?”

Math laughs. “No, I’m really asking about everyone. And besides, I already got your mom’s permission to ask you out a few days ago.”

“You did what?”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do May? It’s your mom! You know how she is.”

“God Math, that is so adorable.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and incredibly dorky.”

“Hey!” Math complains. “I’m not a dork.”

“Yes you are. But you're my dork.”

“I am?”

“As long as you are ok with that,” May says.

“It sounds perfect. And it’s the only way I won’t complain about being called a dork.”

“Well that settles it then. You’re my dork.”

Math smiles, kissing the top of her head. “I was being serious though. How do you want to tell everyone?”

“I figured we would just do it one-by-one. Why? Do you have a better idea?”

May looks up to see that her boyfriend has a devious smirk on his face. “Yeah, I think I do.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure this is a good idea May?” Silena asks.

May snorts as she paces around Silena’s living room. “Hardly, but it’s what I’m going with.”

“Why aren’t you just writing about the tsunami?” Travis asks. “Isn’t that like … original enough?”

“No. Do you know how many people from L.A. are going to write about the tsunami this year? Hundreds if not thousands. And a lot of them are applying to UCLA too.”

“What about you Math?” Katie asks. “Aren’t you writing about the tsunami?”

Math shakes his head. “Nope. I figured writing about my relationship with my siblings, and our changing familial dynamic would be more interesting. Either that, or how I dealt with the process of healing from losing vision in my left eye. Maybe both.”

Connor snorts. “Overachiever much?”

Math shrugs. “If you’ve got it, flaunt it.”

May smiles down at her boyfriend, not that any of her friends know about the change in their relationship. Yet.

“I still don’t see how pissing off your mother is the best plan here,” Silena says. 

“It’s cathartic,” Beck explains. “Writing about how family members hurt you can be very freeing, especially if they are willing to read and learn from it. And if May manages to get a standout college essay with it, then even better.”

“Thank you,” May says to Beck, before turning to Math. “See? He gets it.”

Math holds his hands up in mock surrender, smiling at his girlfriend. “I understood why you wanted to do it; I was just making sure you were prepared for possible backlash. No need to beat the messenger.”

May rolls her eyes, but smiles back at him, her eyes lingering on him a bit longer than usual.

But that’s her prerogative. It’s her right as a girlfriend to ogle her incredibly attractive boyfriend every chance she gets.

Math smiles back, grabbing her hand and pulling her down into his lap. May settles quickly, relaxing against him.

It’s not completely out of character for the duo, even before they started dating, but apparently it’s enough for Silena to connect some dots.

“Oh my god!” Silena squeals. “You two are dating!”

“What?” Katie asks.

“They are not,” Connor says. “They always act like that.”

Travis nods in agreement, while Beck looks conflicted.

Math smiles down at his girlfriend, figuring if their secret is already out, then they might as well own up to it.

“Can I kiss you?” 

May nods eagerly, and he kisses her gently, pulling away after a few seconds.

May wishes it could’ve been longer.

“I knew it!” Silena exclaims.

“How in the world did you know?” May asks.

“Oh please. Love is my domain. You two were always touchy feely, but you guys always turned to face away from each other, until today. It was so obvious.”

All of her friends give Silena questioning looks.

“Like I said, Love is my domain. Now tell me everything?”

“It happened a few days ago,” Math says. “May here somehow managed to convince me to go without the eyepatch for a few minutes.”

“And Math had already asked my mother for permission to date me a few days before,” May adds.

“So, I took off my eyepatch,” Math continues. “And I just knew that was the right moment. I asked if I could kiss her. Thankfully, she said yes.”

“I'll always say yes.”

Math rolls his eyes fondly. 

“That is so cute!” Silena squeals.

“But wait, why didn't you guys just tell us?” Katie asks.

“We’re keeping it a secret, for now,” May says.

“Why?” Connor asks.

“To see how long it’ll take until people realize,” May says.

“And for the drama,” Math adds.

“Is that the best idea?” Beck asks.

“I am living for this!” both Silena and Connor exclaim in unison.

“Looks like one of you finally managed to do something,” Travis says, which is just as directed at Beck as it is at Math.

“Congratulations you two,” Katie says. “But this took entirely too long.”

May and Math both laugh and nod in agreement.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, you still haven’t heard anything from the chief about Hen?” Buck asks, as he walks back over to the couch and sits in between Eddie and Lena. He unashamedly leans against Eddie, propping his feet onto Lena’s lap, who glares at him.

Buck sticks his tongue out at her, and she just rolls her eyes. Lena and Eddie have been putting in more of an effort to act cordial to everyone at the 118, but Buck still has to help them along sometimes. Usually physical contact with him helps, hence why he’s practically laying on top of his two friends.

“I would tell you if they made a ruling Buck. They haven’t,” Bobby says.

“Well shouldn’t the investigators be done by now. We all know it was an accident.”

“I saw her yesterday,” Eddie says. “I was on my way to the grocery store with Lena and Christopher and we ran into her outside the building. She seemed ok, right?”

Lena nods. “Yeah, she seemed alright. Just … sad, ya know?”

“You can’t blame her for that,” Bobby says.

“Or for anything,” Chimney adds. 

“Hey, how are Maddie’s appointments going?” Bobby asks Chimney.

Eddie and Lena both tense at the mention of therapy, and even Chimney looks like a deer in headlights.

“Ok I think,” Chimney says nervously. “Frank is a good guy. She says it hasn’t been super helpful yet, but I think they’ll make a breakthrough soon.”

Buck starts to flop around on his two friends as they both glare at Bobby and Chimney. Even after Lena chewed Chimney out at Thanksgiving and Chimney apologized, those two have still had troubles getting along with the others without the subject of therapy coming up.

Buck gently prods Lena to get her attention, smiling at her. She rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics but seems to calm down a bit.

Eddie is harder, not even fazed when Buck switches from leaning against him to practically laying in his lap. Buck does manage to steal one of Eddie’s hands and starts to rub soothing circles on his palm, which relaxes him.

Everyone just lays about and mopes for a few minutes, not sure of what else to say.

That is, until Athena shows up.

“Hey everybody,” Athena greets.

They all greet her back.

“Look who’s back on the beat!” Chimney exclaims.

“Just thought I’d stop by and see if there’s any word on our girl.”

Bobby sighs, which seems to be answer enough.

“Have you talked to her?” Eddie asks.

“No. I tried, but all she wants to talk about is-”

“The girl,” Chimney finishes. “Yeah, I got that too.”

“Hey, where’s my brother today?” Buck asks. “He’s spending all of his days with you, and I’m afraid he’s not gonna know what to do with himself.”

“Fear not 3rd favorite Buckley sibling-”

“Hey!”

“- he is crashed on my couch, binge watching trashy TV and trying to pretend he’s not incredibly anxious about this internship that starts in a few days.”

“Whoa, what internship?” Eddie asks.

“And what do you mean least favorite?”

“Well, that's just a given Buck,” Lena says. “Maddie is Maddie, and Math is probably her future son-in-law.”

Athena nods in agreement. “She’s right Buck. But don’t worry. You’re still my favorite firefighter.”

“Hey!” Bobby exclaims.

“Oh right. Second favorite. I forgot about Hen.”

“Ok, going back to my question,” Eddie says, ignoring Bobby’s pouting. “What internship?”

Buck frowns at his best friend. “Didn't I tell you? Math is interning at the dispatch center. Starting later this week.”

“Wow. Good for him.”

“Yeah, we’re really proud of him,” Chimney says. “But he’s nervous he’s gonna get fired.”

“Actually, he’s more nervous about when he gets to take over their new text messaging system with the other interns. He’s afraid he’s gonna make a bad call and someone is gonna be worse off because of it,” Lena corrects.

Everyone looks at Lena in confusion.

“What?” she asks.

“How do you know that?” Bobby asks.

“He told me. We’ve been texting all week.”

“Really?” Buck asks.

“Yeah. Surprised me too, but he made a group message with Josh and I and has been blowing up our phones for the last few days with questions about being a first responder.”

“His entire family is made up of first responders,” Eddie says. “Why wouldn’t he go to them?”

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask him.”

“When did you even get his number?” Chimney asks.

“At the rage room,” Lena says. “He and I have gone back there a few times since then, to get any anger and negativity out of our systems.”

Everyone continues to just stare at her, besides Buck. Lena told him about it a few weeks ago, after the first time it happened, and he was grateful to her for doing it.

“What? He’s Buck’s little brother, and a badass to boot. I like the kid.”

“Does anyone have a secret blooming friendship with Math that I don’t know about?” Athena asks.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Chimney says. “Your friendship with Math came out of nowhere.”

Eddie raises his hand in response to Athena’s question. “Well, he did spend the night at my house the night before Thanksgiving.”

“What the-” Athena starts to say before her phone buzzes.

Buck, Eddie, and Lena all laugh as Chimney and Bobby continue to look confused.

“Oh, May just sent me a copy of her college essay,” Athena says, showing her phone to Bobby.

“She emailed it to you?” Bobby asks.

“I guess she was too nervous to watch me read it in person.”

“God, I remember the drama when my sisters were applying to college,” Eddie says. “It’s half the reason why I decided to join the army.”

“Well, if you tell a teenager that their future is going to depend on writing 600 perfect words, the pressure is gonna get to them.”

“I don’t remember what my college essay was about,” Buck says.

“Why don’t you call Maddie and ask her what she wrote for you?” Chimney quips, before he can stop himself.

Bobby laughs, before he notices the intense glares both Eddie and Lena are shooting at him.

He clams up quickly.

Buck barely even noticed the insult, too deep in his thoughts, before he has a moment of realization.

“Oh yeah! I wrote about planning Math’s first birthday party because my parents were out of town. The admissions board seemed to love it, and said it made them cry.”

Everyone tenses at the implications behind that statement. Chimney and Bobby look down in shame as Eddie seems to pull Buck closer.

Buck seems confused at his friend’s clinginess but doesn’t complain.

“I am going to kill this child,” Athena says, reentering the conversation.

Athena hands Bobby her phone again, so he can read the title.

“Living with the enemy,” Bobby reads out loud, and the others all stare at each other in shock as they all simultaneously realize what May’s essay is about. “I thought her essay was about the tsunami.”

“So did I. It’s not.”

“Wait, who’s the enemy in the essay?” Chimney asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

“We are,” Athena says, gesturing to her and Bobby.

“Oh shit,” Eddie whispers.

Lena laughs, “Damn Athena, you raised a badass.”

Athena glares at Lena, which seems to shut her up quickly.

Buck pulls out his phone, sending a quick warning text to Math.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael sits in the living room, listening as Athena reads out May’s essay.

“I had a support system in place. One to help me through everything. And in one fail swoop, two people who were supposed to protect me and care for me ripped that support system out from under me without any care for how it would affect me. I couldn’t look at them without feeling enraged. I had to get away,” Athena reads.

Michael winces.

“When I looked at my mother and my step-father after I received the letter from my friend, I could only feel anger and shame,” Athena finishes reading. “My daughter feels ashamed of me?”

“That’s not what she’s saying,” Michael tries to placate.

“You haven’t read it,” Athena says, starting to walk off before realization washes over her and she turns back around. “Or have you?”

Michael winces. “Ehh … maybe.”

“You did read it. You knew she was writing this, about me.”

Michael groans. “It’s not just about you.”

“That is so not the point.”

“We discussed it,” Michael admits. “She wanted to write about how she felt, but she was worried about your reaction.”

“Oh yeah, so instead she just tells the whole world about what a terrible mother I am and that I drove her away.”

“We did drive her away, Athena. You know this.”

“I know, but what am I supposed to say to her Michael? How do I make this right?”

“You tell her the truth,” Michael says. “That you are proud of her and that you love her, and you go ask Math and Silena for advice because they know her better now and that’s just the truth.”

Athena doesn’t respond.

“Come on Athena, this is the promise we made. When we had May and Harry, we promised that we were gonna raise our children to be strong, smart, and independent. And give them room to be their own people. This essay proves that we have done our job.”

Athena stands up, angrily handing him the essay. “That’s easy to say when you're not the enemy.”

Athena stomps off and Michael sighs.

“We’re all the enemy Athena. We all made mistakes with the lawsuit.”

“Well, she’s not writing an essay about you!”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math is already on edge when he arrives at Athena’s place.

Yesterday, when Buck had texted him, he hightailed it out of there. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in the initial crossfire when Athena had just read the essay.

He had been hoping that Athena wouldn’t discuss it with him at all. That she would understand that he is starting an internship that he is incredibly nervous about in two days.

But it appears he has no such luck. 

His hands are already shaking a little when he pushes the door open.

He shouldn’t feel nervous. It’s not like he’s in trouble. Not really.

But it’s kind of like being called into the principal’s office except worse.

So so much worse.

Because Athena is such a mom, and Math has a hard time looking past that. And she’s angry. She’s angry over something he has no control over.

And that makes Math feel nauseous.

But he can do this. He can do this for May. If he can help Athena understand, even a little, then it will be worth it. Him feeling this crappy will be worth it.

Math walks into the living room, to find Michael, Bobby, and Athena all staring at him.

Michael is looking at Math with pity, and that’s just great. What exactly is Athena planning on doing?

Bobby looks concerned. Math doesn’t try to decipher past that. He doesn’t care enough.

Athena looks angry. Math was hoping giving Athena 24 hours to read to essay and process everything would help her temper, but nope. That clearly did not happen.

Math doesn’t sit down. His legs are practically locked in place.

Athena is angry. And she’s a mother figure.

She’s an angry mother.

Math almost whimpers as Athena starts to speak.

“Math, we have a few questions for you. Will you please sit down?”

Math sits down quickly, slamming down into the chair. He doesn’t want to make her angrier.

“Is this about the essay?” Math asks hesitantly.

“Yes. It appears you already knew what May was writing about long before I did. Is that true?”

Math gulps. “Yes ma’am.”

“I thought we were getting along Math. Why didn't you come to me if May had concerns?”

“May told me everything in confidence. I didn't want to break it.”

Athena purses her lips, clearly unhappy with his answer, but not finding a good enough reason to be.

“I see. Do you have any advice for me when I talk to May about this essay?”

“Don’t do this,” Math says quickly, before he can stop himself.

Athena frowns. “What do you mean?”

Math fidgets in his seat. “Don’t call her in here like this and then subtly glare at her until you get your way. It’s not good parenting.”

“How would you know what good parenting is?”

Math flinches, tears starting to fill his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t.”

Michael and Bobby are both frowning, and even Athena looks guilty.

“Math, I didn't mean to-”

“Can I leave? Please!” Math almost pleads.

“Of course you can leave Math,” Michael says before Athena can say anything.

“But-” Athena starts to say.

Bobby cuts her off. “It’s ok Math. You can leave. Do you need a ride back?”

Math shakes his head, slowly standing up on his shaky legs and carefully walking towards the door.

Before he gets to the door, he stops. He doesn’t look back. He can’t.

Athena wasn’t his mom. Math knew that.

But she felt like a Mom. She was a maternal figure in his life at the very least. 

And this felt all too familiar.

“Do you do this to May?” Math asks hesitantly. “And Harry? Do you call them in here and scare them? Scare and terrify them until you get what you want?”

“No,” Athena answers, and Math wants so desperately to believe her. But when CPS showed up at his house after his teacher called them, his parents told the same lies. And they were so fucking convincing.

“If you ever do, you’ll lose them. You will. They’ll end up like I did, running away to a bunch of people who were practically strangers and praying that I wouldn’t be tossed out on the streets.” Math didn't know that Maddie or Buck would take him in when he got to L.A., but he had to get away. Even staying at Percy’s wasn’t far enough. It was still too close.

“Do better,” Math says. “All three of you. Just do better. And read the fucking essay.”

Math steps outside, closing the door behind him.

He can feel the tears threatening to roll down his face, but he can’t let them yet. 

He shakily pulls his phone out and manages to unlock it after a few tries. He manages to open the phone app, and just picks a number at random, praying to God he didn't accidentally call Athena.

“Math?” Chimney answers almost immediately. “What’s going on?”

“I’m at Athena’s house. Can you pick me up?”

“I can be there in ten minutes.”

Math nods, accidentally sobbing into his phone before he can stop himself.

“I’ll be there in five minutes Math,” Chimney says quickly. “Don’t hang up the phone. I’ll stay on the line with you. Do you want me to talk to you? Try to distract you?”

“Yes please,” Math says.

“Ok. So, I was thinking we need to have a guy’s night, you, me, and Buck? How does that sound?”

“Yeah. We should.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Maddie,” Josh says, walking over to his friend right as their shift ends. “A bunch of us are heading out on the town. We’re thinking karaoke and wings, not necessarily in that order. You should join us. We can toast your triumphant return.”

“I’m gonna have to pass. I have plans with Buck, and we’re trying to see if Math is free.”

“They should join us. It would be a good chance for Math to meet more people before he starts.”

“No, trust me you don’t want that. You do not want to hear Buck and Math try to sing. Those two are great, but Buck cannot sing at all, and Math gets pitchy when he sings in front of people. Besides, I don’t want to overwhelm him before he starts.”

“Ok fine. I guess it will just be Lena and I singing. Bye.”

Maddie gets a confused look on her face when Josh mentions Lena but brushes it off for now.

“Bye.”

Maddie’s phone starts to ring, and she notices it’s from Terra.

Maddie shouldn’t answer. She knows she shouldn’t.

But she can’t stop herself.

“Terra?”

“Maddie? Maddie, oh god. I don’t know what to do,” Terra sobs.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you come over?” She asks.

“Are you hurt? Did Vincent hurt you?”

“You were right. You were so right. I really need your help. Please.”

“Yeah,” Maddie says. “I’m on my way.”

Maddie turns around and rushes out of the dispatch center.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie knocks on Terra’s door.

She doesn’t take long to open, already looking bloody and bruised. She’s holding a gun.

Maddie clutches the taser she keeps in her purse.

“What happened?” Maddie says, as she enters, closing the door behind her.

“We fought. He-he came after me. He was so mad,” Terra says shakily.

“Ok, where is he?” Maddie asks.

“I didn't, I didn't have a choice. I had to.”

Maddie sighs. “You killed him?”

“I thought I did,” Terra says, pointing into the living room. “But he’s still alive.”

Maddie sees Vincent laying on the ground, blood pouring out of a bullet wound in his chest.

“She shot me,” he says weakly, gasping for air. 

Maddie pulls out her phone, starting to dial 911. She briefly sees a text message from Chimney pop up, but she can worry about that later.

“No,” Terra yells, snatching the phone. “You can’t. That’s why I called you.”

“Terra, I need to. We can’t just stand here and watch him die.”

“He can’t die,” Terra says, getting increasingly unhinged. “Or I don’t know. I don’t know. Should he die?”

Terra raises the gun to her head, as if pondering what to do. “I can’t think straight. I need to think.”

Terra falls to her knees, dropping the gun and clutching Vincent’s hand.

Maddie rushes into the kitchen, grabbing supplies.

Maddie runs back over.

“What are you doing?” Terra asks. 

“I’m saving him. And I’m saving you. Everything in your life gets worse if he dies.”

Maddie starts to sterilize the knife she got from the kitchen.

“It was self-defense,” Terra says.

“That is what you are going to tell yourself a million times, but you will never believe it.”

Maddie makes the bullet wound a bit deeper, before starting to dig in, trying to plug the wound.

“Look, I killed my husband. And I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't have too.”

“You survived though,” Terra says. “I mean, you’re free. You have your boyfriend and your brothers.”

“I killed someone I used to love. And I almost let that ruin my life. My brother almost walked away. I will never be completely free of what happened to me.”

Maddie manages to plug the wound, slowing the bleeding.

“Terra please. Call 911,” Maddie begs, tears in her eyes.

Terra seems to understand, grabbing the phone and dialing 911.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“This is Maddie Kendall, dispatcher number 87391. I have a male in his 30s with a GSW in his upper torso. Don’t ask me any protocol questions and don’t reroute me to an MD. Be advised, there is a firearm at the scene.”

Police are rushing in two minutes later; disarming Terra and paramedics take Vincent away.

Maddie moves to comfort Terra, who is still clearly in shock.

Terra breaks away from her, rushing towards Vincent.

Maddie can only watch in horror but feels completely unsurprised as Terra steps into the ambulance.

Maddie picks up her phone before going to drive back to the hospital.

She reads the text message from Chimney.

Wait, what happened with Math?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chimney pulls into the driveway at Athena’s house, and is surprised when Math practically throws himself into the passenger seat.

Chimney hangs up his phone, looking at the boy with worry.

Math is looking down at his lap, but Chimney can see the tear tracks on his face.

“Thank you,” Math says hesitantly. “For picking me up.”

“Of course Math. You don’t have to thank me. I am happy to do it.”

Math sniffles, wiping the tears out of his face.

“Math, what happened?”

“Nothing bad. I just felt … I don’t know. Ambushed maybe?”

Chimney silently seethes in the seat next to him. He unbuckles his seat belt, starting to get out to talk to Athena and Bobby.

Math reaches over, grabbing Chimney’s hand. “Please don’t go!” He pleads. “Please Chimney. I just want to leave.”

Chimney looks back at him, and nods. He buckles up and starts to pull out of the driveway.

Math doesn’t let go of his hand.

“They didn't do anything. She didn't do anything. I’m just really sensitive.”

Chimney doesn’t say anything, letting Math talk.

“I … for Buck it was father. He was the worst to Buck. Just awful. Mother was bad too, but not like that. Not to Buck.”

Math takes a deep shaky breath. “But with me … father didn't care. Two problem children were enough. He just followed mother’s lead. Mother was the one who always … she was always the one to tell me things.”

Chimney gives Math’s hand a supportive squeeze, before pulling into a nearby parking lot.

“Do you wanna talk or do you wanna keep driving?”

Math shrugs, so Chimney decides to wait.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Math still clinging to Chimney’s hand like a lifeline.

“She’s not mother. I know she’s not. But she’s a mother.”

Realization washes over Chimney, and he wants to curse Athena. Because Athena is a harsh person and she lets people know when she’s unhappy. And that’s ok for most people.

But for Math? And for Maddie and Buck?

Hell no.

And logically Chimney knows Athena doesn’t know anything. Chimney barely knows anything.

But they all suspect. They all know to be careful.

Or they should.

“She’s May’s mom. My girlfriend’s mom.”

Chimney’s eyes widen in shock at that particular bombshell, but he lets it go for now.

“She and I have been spending a lot of time together. I was starting to trust her. She’s a maternal figure, I guess. Or I thought she was.”

Chimney frowns. They just got Math back, and were starting to mend things, and now this happens? How many times does this have to happen?

How many times are they gonna hurt this boy?

“And she was so angry, Chimney,” Math sobs, sounding broken and confused. “And I couldn’t do anything to stop her being angry, and she kept glaring, and I don’t think she meant to, but she was. And she wanted answers I couldn’t give her. Because I couldn’t betray May’s trust. How could she ask that of me? And I tried to give her advice, and granted I was kind of a shit, and I told her not to do what she was doing to me. Glaring at someone until she gets her way. I said it wasn’t good parenting, and then she told me ‘How would you know what good parenting is?’.”

Chimney curses because fuck. Athena really fucked up there. There’s no way she didn't have strong suspicions about his childhood after a statement like that. And she still did what she did.

“I just couldn’t be there anymore Chimney. I just wanted to get out.”

Math lunges forward, and Chimney catches him, wrapping him in a hug.

He holds Math as the boy sobs into his shoulder and tries to rub his back soothingly.

“It’s ok Math. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Math just sobs and wraps his arms tightly around his future brother-in-law.

The two stay like that for several minutes. And Chimney just knows that Math is crying for more than what just happened with Athena, but he doesn’t say anything.

He won’t prod. He’ll just make sure he is there for Math whenever he is ready to tell him more.

Math eventually loosens his grip, though he doesn’t let go. He’s still got tears in his eyes, but he’s definitely stopped sobbing for now.

“So, what was this about a girlfriend?”

Math lets out a watery laugh, letting go of him so he can wipe the tears away, actually reaching up and taking off the eyepatch for a moment to wipe away some of the tears, which shocks Chimney.

But that’s also another conversation for another time.

“You can’t tell anyone. No one is supposed to know.”

“Why?”

“We want to see how long it will take people to realize.”

Chimney laughs. “Oh god kid. Why would you do that?”

Math has a devious smile on his face. “Why not?”

Chimney shakes his head. “Ok fine. I won’t tell anyone. But I need details. I want to know how much money I made or lost out on.”

“There was a bet on me?”

“Not just on you Math. God, so self-centered. What will May think?” Chimney says sarcastically.

Math lightly swats Chimney’s arm. “Not funny.”

“It was kinda funny.”

Math just rolls his eyes, laughing.

“Ok, but seriously. When did it happen? And who made the first move?”

“Who did you bet on?”

“May. Obviously.”

Math swats Chimney again.

“Hey! It was the obvious choice.”

“I kissed her!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Well damn. Hen and Lena are gonna be really smug about that.”

“They were the only ones who bet on me?”

“You assholes!” Math laughs. “I’m a good choice.”

“No one else seemed to think so.”

“Who else was even in on it?”

“The entire fire station. Half of the officers that work with Athena. Some people from the dispatch center, like Josh. Carla and Howard. Michael. A few of May’s friends. Maybe all of them really. And Maddie of course.”

“So everyone really.”

“Yeah.”

Math laughs again. “Ok fine.”

“You act like you didn't put money down on Buck and Eddie getting together.”

“That’s different!”

“How?”

“Because I said so.”

“Oh please,” Chimney says. “But seriously, tell me everything.”

Math rolls his eyes again. “Ok, but I’m serious. You can’t tell anyone. You are the first person I’ve told. Besides Percy and Annabeth of course.”

“Oh yeah. They were in on it too.”

“That’s why Annabeth was mad at me? Damn it! I can’t believe she bet against me.”

Chimney laughs so hard; he has to clutch the steering wheel to keep himself upright.

“It’s not funny.”

“It so is.”

Math starts to tell Chimney what happened the night they got back from Black Friday shopping, when Chimney’s phone starts to ring. 

“Hey Maddie. Yeah, I’ve got Math with me. Everything is fine. What’s up?”

Whatever Maddie tells Chimney must worry the man because he almost pales as she talks.

“We’re on our way Maddie. Give us 15 minutes.”

Maddie hangs up, and Chimney starts to back out of the parking lot.

“Math, buckle up.”

“What’s going on Chimney?” Math asks. “Is Maddie ok?”

“She’s not hurt, but she’s definitely gonna need our support. Call Buck. Tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

Math pales. “She’s not hurt, right?”

“Yes. Just call Buck.”

Math nods, pulling out his phone as Chimney rushes down the road.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck manages to get to the hospital a full seven minutes before Chimney and, when the two boys get stuck in some bad traffic.

Maddie and Buck shared a tender hug before she started to recount the story.

“Finger thoracostomy,” Buck says, sounding impressed. “That’s kind of badass.”

Maddie barely reacts, not even looking up at him. 

Buck frowns, grabbing his sister’s hand. “Hey, come on Mads, you saved a guy’s life. One who seriously did not deserve it.”

“Nobody deserves to die.”

“Maddie!” Math calls out as he and Chimney run down the hall towards his siblings.

Chimney reaches Maddie first, pulling her in for a hug. 

Maddie doesn’t react at first, before sinking into it, burying her face in Chimney’s neck.

Math hangs back, walking over and hugging his brother.

“Hey Evan,” Math says.

Buck smiles at his brother, briefly frowning when he notices tear tracks on his face.

Math shakes his head. “Later.”

Buck accepts that for now, giving the boy a second hug.

He lets go just in time for Maddie to be free, and Math sprints towards his sister, hugging her closer.

“Thanks for coming Math.”

“Are you kidding Maddie? I would have done anything to be here for you right now.”

Maddie smiles, before looking towards Chimney.

Chimney walks forward, hugging both of them tightly. Buck takes that as a call for a group hug and quickly joins them.

Maddie stays there for several minutes, finally feeling like she can breathe. Which is ironic as she’s squished between the three boys, with Buck and Math both being significantly bigger than her.

“Ms. Kendall,” a police officer calls out, walking towards them.

They all let go of Maddie, standing close by just in case.

“Sorry to keep you here. You can head home now.”

“Wait, you don’t want to take my statement?” Maddie asks.

All three boys frown, knowing this is far from usual protocol.

“The detectives talked to Mr. D’Agostino before he went into surgery. He said he shot himself, by accident.”

Maddie looks at the officer in shock. “An accident?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought so too. You folks have a good night.”

They all just stand there, still in shock, as the officer walks away.

“I don’t get it,” Buck says. “Why would he lie for her?”

“Oh no,” Math says, a look of realization dawning on his face. Everyone looks at him in confusion, but he doesn’t get to say anything before Terra appears.

“Maddie,” Terra calls out, coming over to her. “I’m so glad you are still here.”

Terra hugs Maddie, which just shocks her even more. 

“Thank you so much,” She says.

“Terra, what is going on?” Maddie asks. “The officer says-”

“He said he could forgive me if I could forgive him. If we could make things work.”

Chimney and Buck both seem to realize what is happening, as Math quietly curses, his fears confirmed.

“What? Terra, no-”

“We can be different now. We can be different. He promised.”

Terra smiles at Maddie, before walking away.

“Do you wanna stick around?” Buck asks. “In case she needs you.”

“No,” Maddie says. “I can’t help her anymore.”

“You did everything you could,” Math says. “You did everything.”

“It doesn’t feel like enough.”

“It won’t ever feel like enough,” Chimney says. “But you did all you could. And that’s all you can do.”

Maddie nods, and the boys can’t seem to figure out if she’s hearing them or not.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie walks over to Buck’s kitchen, carrying plates with him. “So, she shoots him and then takes him back?”

“Yeah.”

“And I thought my marriage was complicated. How did Maddie take it?”

“It’s kind of rough on her. She thought she could save Terra from Vincent. And now she’s realizing that she can’t save someone from themselves. Not if they don’t want it.”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

Eddie frowns when Buck doesn’t say anything else.

“Hey, is something else bothering you?”

“Yeah, a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Math was crying yesterday.”

Eddie sets down his beer, knowing this is quickly going to switch from casual conversation to something more serious.

And besides, if something is wrong with Math, they need to do everything they can do to fix it. ASAP.

“Do you know what happened?”

Buck shakes his head. “I don’t know what happened, but it was yesterday before everything with Maddie. Like right before that.”

“How do you know it wasn’t because he was worried about Maddie?” Eddie asks, hoping that’s the answer.

“I wish it were that easy. But this was more than that. A lot more. He looked like he had just finished some pretty serious crying.”

“Have you asked him about it?”

Buck nods. “Yeah, but he just says we’ll talk about it later. And honestly, I don’t want to stress him out right now. He’s starting that new internship tomorrow, and he’s already incredibly on edge. I think his friends are all hanging at Silena’s place tonight to try to get his mind off it.”

“That girl having her own place would be so concerning if it was any group of teenagers besides those ones.”

Buck laughs. “Yeah, definitely. Math was the same way with his friends back in Hershey. Always just hanging out, watching movies and playing games when everyone else was causing a ruckus.”

“Including you?’

“Oh yeah. I loved to act out back then. And they couldn’t do as much about it. It was almost fun, until it wasn’t.”

Eddie frowns, grabbing Buck’s hand supportively. Buck takes it greedily, almost clinging to it.

“I’m really glad Math has Silena though. I mean, Connor is his best friend here in L.A. and he’ll always be closest with May, but Silena is the closest thing he has to a kindred spirit.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Math’s friends back in Hershey … they had problems with their parents too. Or stepparents really, but still. Its why Math got along so well with them. And it’s why he spends so much time at Silena’s place.”

“Are her parents-”

“No. It’s just her dad, and I haven’t gotten any of those vibes. But Math told me that Silena’s father hasn’t been home since he’s been in town. And he just cancelled on Christmas this year.”

“God, that’s awful. No wonder she came to Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah. Hopefully Math will be good for her too. Maybe Math will confide in them what happened if he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Buck, Math loves you. He probably just needs time.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Eddie.”

“Of course Buck.”

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, looking into the living room and watching Christopher as he watches TV, not even noticing them.

“Hey Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I forgive you yet?”

“I don’t think I really have a choice, do I?”

“No. After what you did for Math last week-”

“Anyone would have done that.”

“No, they wouldn’t have Eddie. But you did. You helped him. And you’ve helped me too.”

“And I’ll keep doing it.”

“I know. And that’s why I want to forgive you.”

“Ok Buck. If that’s what you want, I know I can’t stop you.”

“No you can’t.”

Eddie laughs, moving over and hugging his friend tightly.

Buck returns the hug with enthusiasm. Buck has always been a big guy. He can’t really sink into hugs like he could when he was younger. Not very naturally anyways.

But it’s different when he hugs Eddie. He can rest his head on his friend’s shoulder, and completely sink into his embrace. And Eddie will hold him up so easily.

“Thank you,” Eddie says. “For forgiving me.”

“Thank you for letting me.”

Eddie laughs, and the two separate right as Christopher starts calling them into the living room.

“Dad! Bucky! I want to play.”

The two men smile at each other, settling in for a long night of video games.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math is not ashamed to admit he is incredibly nervous right now.

Practically shaking in fact.

“Hey, you’ve got this,” Maddie says, laying a supportive hand on his shoulder. “You are the best person they could have chosen for this.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because Buck is good at his job, and I’m good at mine. And you are smarter than both of us.”

Math rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“I’m serious Math. All of us ... we had to grow up really fast. And we dealt with that in different ways. I ran away and found someone I thought would take care of me. Buck acts like a child half the time because he never really got to be one. But you, you grew up so fast and you took to it so easily. And I hate that, but you really are wise beyond your years. ”

“I’m not that wise.”

“When we were your age, we ran away from something. You ran towards something.”

Math doesn’t have time to say anything else before the door opens.

“Hey Math!” Josh greets. “Come meet your fellow interns.”

Math takes a deep breath as he and Maddie step off the elevator. 

Maddie hugs him tightly, before saying “You’ve got this.”

Math hugs her back, before letting go and walking over to Josh.

Josh is standing with three people around his age, a guy and two girls. The guy and the shorter girl clearly know each other, standing next to each other with his arm wrapped around her waist. The other girl is standing separately. The two girls seem a bit standoffish, but the guy smiles at him in greeting.

“Everyone, this is Math Buckley. He will be your team leader for the internship.”

“Excuse me?” the two girls and Math all ask at the same time.

“Josh, what the-”

“Sue decided this Math. Just roll with it. Besides, you are the closest thing we have to someone with experience in the group. And everyone here already loves you, so you can more easily bridge that gap.”

Math wants to complain, but just sighs and accepts his fate.

“Great. I’m gonna give you guys a while to get to know each other and get situated. You guys will be sharing these two desks, so I hope you can get comfortable. Good luck.”

Josh bolts out of there, and leaves Math to his fate.

Math is so going to text Lena and convince her to slap Josh for him.

The four teens just stand there in silence, before the other guy breaks it, sticking his hand out.

“Hey, I’m Chris Rodriguez. And this is my girlfriend Clarisse La Rue.”

Math shakes his hand, and moves to shake hers, but decides against it.

“I’m Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.”

Chris whistles. “Impressive.”

“It’s just a name. Not that impressive.”

Math bites back a snort. No need for him to alienate someone right off the bat. Especially considering he’s the “team leader”.

“So, is anyone in school?” Math asks.

Everyone shakes their heads.

“Chris and I are taking a gap year,” Clarisse says, still clearly standoffish, but at least willing to talk.

“Me too,” Math says.

“I graduated early,” Reyna admits. “And I’m not going to college until next fall.”

“What college are you thinking?” Math asks.

“Hopefully, UCLA,” Reyna admits. “Just waiting for them to finish reading my essay.”

Everyone seems to sympathize.

“I wish we could’ve started earlier,” Chris admits. “This would’ve been a cool thing to write about.”

“There’s still scholarship essays,” Math suggests. 

Chris perks up, obviously not having considered that. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

Clarisse snorts. “Chris, that should’ve been obvious.”

“Not all of us are as smart as you,” Chris says fondly.

Clarisse’s hardass composure seems to break for a second as she smiles back at him, but she quickly puts it back in place.

“Hey, what kind of a name is ‘Math’ anyway?” Clarisse asks.

“A nickname made by a really dumb five-year old who hated his name and decided he really liked addition when he first learned it.”

“What’s your real name?” Chris asks.

“Matthew.”

“And you nicknamed yourself Math?” Reyna asks. “Why?”

“Ever wanted to really spite your parents?”

All three nod in agreement.

“Then you get it. Besides, my sister has a nickname, and my brother goes by ‘Buck’, so it’s kind of normal in my family.”

They all seem to accept that.

“Ok, but what did Josh mean when he said you had experience? Have you worked here before?”

Math laughs. “Not really. I mean once I spent a few hours here, looking through some old records, but I doubt that's what he was talking about. If I had to guess, it’s probably because literally everyone I know that’s an adult works as a first responder.”

“Really?” Chris asks.

“Yeah. Brother is a firefighter, and so are his two best friend’s and my sister’s boyfriend and my girl- best friend’s stepfather and surrogate aunt. The same friend’s mom is a cop,” Math says, tensing a bit when he mentions Athena. “And my sister and her best friend are both dispatchers here. In fact, Josh is practically family at this point. He was over for thanksgiving.”

“Well, that is a lot,” Reyna admits, sounding slightly impressed. 

Clarisse and Chris nod in agreement.

“Glad that’s settled. So, how about we go look at what crappy desks they gave us and waste time until Josh finishes his third cup of coffee?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie looks over as Math files paperwork with the other interns.

He seems to be getting along with them. At first, she was afraid the two girls would be hard for him to get along with, as they both seemed somewhat unfriendly. But Math pulled out that “Buckley Charisma” and even managed to make the Hispanic girl smile at one point.

She gets a call, answering it quickly.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Two trucks just collided in the tunnel! They’re on fire.”

“Which tunnel sir?”

“Second street. Downtown. The whole place is filling up with smoke.”

“Ok, can you safely exit your vehicle and get out of the tunnel?”

Josh must hear her, because he quickly rolls over in his chair before trying to figure out what is going on.

Math looks up from his filing when he notices Josh roll over to Maddie. He frowns, knowing that Josh is the senior most person on the floor, and if he’s trying to help with someone else’s call, it must not be good.

“We can. We’re trying to help out one of the drivers right now. Holy crap, there’s a combustible sign! On one of the trucks! Is this thing gonna blow?”

Maddie and Josh both share a look, and that’s all it takes for Math to come rushing over, leaving the other interns confused behind him.

Math gestures for them to follow him.

Josh walks up, noticing a large increase in calls, and they all seem to be about the tunnel.

Josh curses. Every time one of The Buckley’s starts work here, there is some sort of major disaster.

Granted, two is hardly a pattern but still.

“Lots of calls from downtown,” One of the dispatchers tells Josh.

“Ok,” Josh says, before speaking up so everyone can hear. “Everybody listen up. I need you all to initiate traffic rerouting for the area around the street tunnel. Until we know exactly what is burning in there, we are not taking any chances.”

“Did you say the fire is white?” Maddie asks loudly

Josh curses again.

Josh pulls Math aside. “Math, I need you to calmly walk into Sue’s office and tell her there’s been an accident involving two truck and one of them is combustible. Tell her this could be a possible hazmat situation. Then put the other interns where you think they might be needed.”

Math nods, grabbing Reyna and gestures for Chris and Clarisse follow him.

“Math, what is going on?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now I need you guys to go around and help any of the dispatchers who look like they might need it. We aren’t answering calls yet, but we can support them. This is all hands-on deck.”

They all nod, rushing off.

Math takes a deep breath, before quickly rushing into Sue’s office.

“Sue,” Math says, not even bothering to knock. “We have a problem. A possible hazmat problem in a major traffic area.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The 118 quickly pulls up and starts to unload.

“Dispatch said two victims in a hazardous material truck. Chimney, grab the CO2 and detection equipment and I want everyone in full turnout gear. Let’s go,” Bobby says.

Everyone rushes to get ready, before they start to enter the tunnel.

Chimney and the other paramedic find one of the drivers on the ground, splayed out and clearly bleeding.

“Chim, take him. Trio,” Bobby says, gesturing to Lena, Eddie, and Buck. “Get the driver. Everyone else, this is an exclusion zone, so keep people away.”

“He’s pinned,” Lena says when she opens the driver’s door. “Go to the other side.”

Eddie and Buck quickly comply.

“This is Captain Nash with the 118. We are on second street, and we have a magnesium fire that is reactive to water. I need a liquid nitrogen truck immediately.

He gets the confirmation that the liquid nitrogen is on its way before he walks over to Chim.

“How’s he doing?”

“He’s bradycardic. Pupils uneven, and GCS is 12 and falling.”

“Ok that’s bad. Get him out of here. Let’s go.”

Chimney and the others rush out as the driver starts to choke on the smoke.

“Hey Eddie, how is it on that side?” Lena asks.

“He’s not bad, but we are gonna need a jackhammer to get him out.”

“There’s no time,” Buck says.

Lena and Bobby nod.

Lena grabs the saw, trying to get the truck so they can get the driver out.

“This isn’t gonna cut it,” Eddie says.

The driver wakes up with a jolt, starting to complain and grab his head.

“Oh no, the magnesium is burning. You guys have to get out,” he says

“Sir, we are gonna get you out as soon as we can.”

“No, that’s not all that’s there.”

“What else is there?” Lena asks.

“Cobalt 60,” the driver admits.

Everyone freezes.

“You were transporting radioactive waste in the middle of downtown Los Angeles!” Bobby yells.

“Company is cutting corners.”

Bobby curses, before radioing. “This is Captain Nash. Be advised. Be advised. There is Cobalt 60 on this truck. Start evacuating everything in a three-block radius and order all non-essential personnel outside the perimeter now.”

Sue and Math are just stepping out of her office when Captain Nash’s call sounds out through the dispatch center.

“Shit,” Math says.

Sue nods in agreement before jumping into action.

“Ok, you heard him, people. Josh, call and order the perimeter. Maddie, take over for Josh. Circle around the room and assess the situation. Let’s get everyone evacuated.”

Sue turns to Math. “I need my best people on evacuation, which means you interns are getting a crash course in calls. Literally.”

Math can feel himself starting to panic but presses it down. “Ok. Reyna, with me. Chris and Clarisse, I want you to find the first empty station near me and take it. Switch off and help each other. We’re taking calls from outside the second street perimeter.”

The interns all look nervous. Chris is practically clinging to Clarisse, who’s usual grimace is gone, replaced with a worried look. Reyna’s face is stony, but she’s stiffer than usual.

“Hey, I know this wasn’t what you were expecting when you started today, but we have no choice. Someone once told me that our job as a first responder is to do just that. We respond. We answer the calls. And even if we aren’t the best, and we aren’t sure what to do, we still help. We still respond. So, let’s do our best. And demand overtime after.”

That seems to get to them, all three standing much more confident than a few moments before.

Maddie feels a swell of pride for her brother, before she starts to get to work herself.

Math sits down at one of the empty desks, putting on the headset as Reyna sits next to him, putting on a matching one.

Math takes a deep breath, before answering his first call.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

Back in the tunnel, Eddie seems to have realized what is going on.

“Buck you have to get out of here. If that fire reaches the cobalt, this entire tunnel is gonna turn into Chernobyl.”

“Hazmat and liquid nitrogen are gonna be here any minute and I need all three of you out there when they land,” Bobby orders.

“Cap-” Buck starts to say.

“Buck, it’s ok. I will stay here with the driver. But I need you out there. Now. That’s an order. I will be right behind you.”

Buck looks like he still wants to argue, but Lena and Eddie come over to him, starting to push him out of the tunnel.

After a few moments, Buck complies, rushing out with the two.

“Chim!” Buck yells as they get out of the tunnel. “Where’s the hazmat and nitro?”

“Delayed,” Chimney says. “Too many cars trying to evacuate downtown.”

Eddie, Lena, and Buck all share concerned looks.

“Damn it,” Lena says.

“Cap, there is no hazmat or nitro. We’re coming back to you,” Buck radios in

“Negative. Negative. Cobalt has ignited. Gamma radiation level. I repeat, Gamma. Hold your positions.”

Buck looks like he’s about to rush back in, but Lena and Eddie grab him.

“No Buck. You can’t,” Lena says.

“There’s no point Buck,” Eddie says. “And think about Christopher. Think about Math and Maddie.”

Buck grimaces, and relents, backing away from the tunnel.

Bobby is still inside, trying to slow the fire.

“What are you doing?” the driver asks. “Get out of here.”

“Maybe the CO2 will slow it down before I get that nitro,” Bobby says, starting to spray the fire.

It doesn’t last long, and Bobby quickly runs out.

“They just landed Cap,” Eddie calls out of the radio. “They’re here.”

“We need it now,” Bobby admits. 

Buck, Eddie, and Lena rush in with the nitro, as hazmat starts to direct Bobby out of the tunnel.

The trio walks out, just in time to see the driver being escorted by hazmat, and Bobby being put into a decontamination unit.

“It looks like the fallout is gonna be minimal,” Lena says.

“Maybe not for all of us,” Chimney says.

Athena and Bobby are waiting in Bobby’s hospital room when the doctor comes in.

“Ok,” the doctor says. “Heart function looks good.”

“What about the other tests?” Athena asks.

“So far, mostly good news. No enlargement of the thyroid. Chest x-rays are clear. Your lungs don’t appear to have suffered any ill effects from the explosion.”

“What about the blood tests?” Bobby asks.

“Kidney and thyroid function are normal.”

“You said ‘mostly’?”

“The urine tests showed elevated amounts of cobalt. Not high, just elevated. Liver enzymes are also not where I’d like them to be, but I’m not about to sound any alarms yet.”

“Yeah, but you’re concerned,” Athena says.

“I’m … cautious by nature,” the doctor says.

“Good,” Bobby says. “So we won’t worry unless you tell us there is something to worry about. When can I go home?”

“We’ll probably send you home later today. You can even go back to work. But we will need to run that battery of tests once a week for the next six weeks until we are sure there are no long-term effects. So, I will see you in seven days.”

“Looking forward to that,” Bobby says as the doctor leaves.

Athena turns to face her husband. “I am not ready to be a widow.”

“Wasn’t trying to make you one.”

“Bobby-”

“I had to slow down that fire, and the only way I could was to get in the way of that smoke. It’s the job.”

Athena sighs. “You will not get sick of me.”

“Deal,” Bobby says. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math and Maddie rush into the hospital waiting room.

Maddie is quick to pull Chimney into a hug, so Math does the same to Buck.

“You weren’t exposed, were you?” Math asks.

Buck shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. Is May here?”

“No, she’s with Michael and Harry.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“We’re here to check on you, you idiot,” Math says fondly.

Maddie and Math go around, hugging everyone, before they sit down.

“So, he was exposed?” Math asks.

Eddie nods. “Yeah, but we don’t know how much it is going to affect him, if at all.”

“Let’s hope it’s not at all,” Lena says.

Everyone nods in agreement, before Maddie decides to do something about the somber mood.

“So Math here was assigned team leader of the other interns,” Maddie says proudly.

Everyone reacts instantly, congratulating a blushing Math.

“It’s not that big of a deal. Pure nepotism.”

“Oh please. Those three all listened to you and deferred to you when everything hit the fan. You even helped them with their calls.”

“You guys took calls?” Chimney asks.

Math smiles. “Yeah. It wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks Lena, for all the advice you gave me. It was really helpful.”

Lena nods, and everyone smiles at her, clearly grateful.

Before anyone else can say anything, Athena walks into the waiting room.

Everyone stands up as she approaches them, though Math tenses, and starts to move away from her.

Chimney moves to act as a physical barrier between the two.

Athena looks at Math with a guilty look on her face, before shaking it off.

“He’s ok for now. They don’t think there are going to be any long-term effects, but they’ll keep testing him to be sure. You guys can all go home. They are gonna release him soon, but I doubt he’s going to be up for many visitors.

Everyone says goodbye to Athena as she leaves, except for Math and Chimney.

Math quickly excuses himself, under the guise of calling May.

Everyone turns to face Chimney, since he seems to know more than the rest of them.

Chimney sighs. “I’ll tell you all later, but Athena messed up. She really messed up.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bobby and Athena walk into the house together.

“You’re home!” Harry exclaims, rushing over and hugging Bobby.

“Oh hey, this is a surprise,” Bobby says. “I didn't think I’d get to see you until the weekend.”

“I figured you both would be tired after the day you’ve had, so we stopped by to make you dinner,” Michael says.

Athena thanks him. “I’m definitely exhausted.”

“Are you ok?” Harry asks. “We saw the driver on the news.”

“Math said he had lung damage,” May adds, walking over. “That he could get cancer from being in that tunnel.”

“Well, he wasn’t wearing the protective gear I was wearing,” Bobby says. “And he was there a lot longer than I was.”

“Are you ok?” Harry asks.

“I am.”

“Which is what we are going to focus on,” Athena says. “Just being grateful that Bobby made it home safe.”

“They are already talking about a massive investigation on the news. State. The Feds. OSHA. It’s gonna be a big mess.”

“I hope the driver is ready for it.”

“He’s probably gonna lose his job,” Harry muses. 

“This is gonna make his life a living hell. What’s left of it.”

“I think he’s brave,” May pipes up. “For telling the truth and standing up for what’s right. If more people did that, the world would be better.”

Everyone nods in agreement, besides Athena who just stares at May.

The kitchen timer buzzes and Michael rushes into the kitchen, with Harry in tow, announcing that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.

Bobby decides to use that chance to jump in the shower real quick, which just leaves Athena and May.

“May,” Athena says, as her daughter tries to walk away from the conversation. “I wanted to talk to you about your essay.”

“I wasn’t sure if you had a chance to read it,” May says.

Athena frowns, remembering the words Math told her, “do better”, ringing in her ears.

“You mentioned I was a police officer in the essay. I’m not. I’m a sergeant. And I worked hard for that title. And Bobby is a station captain. Not the captain.”

“Sorry,” May says. “I can fix it.”

“Good,” Athena says. “Then I think it’s ready to go out. It’s a powerful essay. Admissions will be very impressed with you.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

Athena internally winces. Because she was mad. Extremely mad.

And she took it out on Math.

“I know you are still trying to figure things out. Figure yourself out. You and I might not always agree on everything, but I am very proud of you. I’m proud of you for standing up for what you believe, and for putting yourself out there like that. That’s what I want for you.”

May and Athena hug, and Athena can’t help but feel guilty.

Because this conversation should’ve happened sooner. Athena should have read the essay, really read it, sooner.

“I love you mom,” May says.

“I love you too May.”

Michael walks over to May, a frown on his face.

May looks up at him. “What’s wrong? I thought that went well.”

“It did. I just … have you talked to Math recently.”

“Yeah, but he’s been busy with the internship for today. Why?”

“Talk to Math. Tomorrow, give him tonight. But talk to him.”

Michael walks away, leaving a confused May behind him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie sits in her therapist's office, trying to pretend she isn’t incredibly nervous.

“I’m a bit surprised you called,” Frank admits. “Our next scheduled appointment isn’t for a week.”

“I know. I just needed to talk,” Maddie says.

“Ok. About?”

Maddie tries to fight back the tears that fill her eyes.

“How I really feel about killing my husband,” Maddie cries, her voice shaky. “And how I’m afraid I’m going to push my family away. My brothers and my boyfriend. I need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the Math and Athena scene. If it wasn't important, it wouldn't have included it because it was not fun to write at all. This will be super important to Math's character arc (and Buck's and Maddie's too). Next Chapter will hit on some much heavier topics as a result though. I'll try to have it out quicker than this one. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, cause they really do encourage me to write faster. Thank you so much for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: A few mentions of former verbal abuse towards Math. And really Math is just a bad place this entire chapter. I'm sorry.
> 
> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected. I'm a little hesitant about the end of this chapter, but I think it's the best ending I'm going to come up with. 
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Math has been dodging everyone for days now.

Maddie can see that clearly.

At work, he’s talkative with his fellow interns, but as soon as Josh or Maddie walks by, he clams up.

He cancelled on dinner with Buck last night, telling everyone he was sick and going to bed early.

He hasn’t even let May come over recently, avoiding her much to the girl’s annoyance.

His phone is blowing up all the time, but he’s not taking anyone’s calls.

Eddie and Lena have both tried to reach out. Eddie even tried to use Christopher to no avail.

All of May’s friends have tried to reach out, but he’s only answering Silena for now.

He’s still talking to Percy and Annabeth.

He’s talking to Chimney sometimes, but not often.

He blares music through his headphones so loudly that Maddie is worried about permanent damage.

Maddie can hear his muffled sobs. He thinks she can’t hear him when he goes into his bathroom to cry. 

But she can.

It’s been almost a week since Math went over to Athena’s and he’s a shell of his former self.

And Maddie can’t understand why.

Everything had been going so well for Math. Everything had been falling into place.

Everything had been getting better.

What happened to him?

Math, after a long phone call with May, finally agreed to go over to Silena’s house for another movie night.

“I’ll be back,” Math says, before he leaves the apartment.

Maddie looks at him, trying to keep the pity off of her face.

He’s got bags under his eyes. Or eye, she guesses. He’s gripping the cup of coffee he just made for himself like a lifeline. It’s clear he hasn’t been sleeping well.

His eye is red and puffy, and he’s definitely been crying today. And every other day for the past week.

“Ok. Will I see you tonight?” Maddie asks.

Math shrugs, walking out of the apartment without another word.

Maddie curses as Math leaves. Whatever happened is affecting Math. Affecting him as much as the Tsunami. As much as the lawsuit and its aftermath.

She’s afraid she’s going to lose him again.

Maddie calls Chimney.

“You are telling me everything. I know you said to give him time, but I need to know.”

Chimney sighs into the phone. “Ok. Call everyone. I might as well only tell this once.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May picks Math up.

She immediately grabs his hand. He lets her but doesn’t do anything else.

He takes a sip of his coffee. If he’s going to stay awake, he’d rather have some energy instead of uselessly laying in bed, praying for sleep and being left alone with just his thoughts.

“Math, what’s wrong?”

Math shrugs. 

And he really doesn’t know what’s wrong.

He shouldn’t be acting like this. He knows it.

Athena’s not his mother. She’s on the other side of the country.

And Athena wasn’t even angry with him, not really. It just really felt like she was.

It really felt like she was angry at him.

So really, he shouldn’t be acting like this. Like a petulant child. 

But he’s so exhausted. He doesn’t have any energy. He doesn’t feel like he’s even living, just moving through the motions.

He feels a bit better at work. He can distract himself at work. He can throw himself into it and actually do something useful. He can tell himself he has to be better at work because lives are depending on it. 

It’s a lie, but it’s a good lie. He’s just an intern. He doesn’t actually do anything.

And every night, Math goes to bed and just lays there. He won’t let May come over because she doesn’t need to see him like that. He’s supposed to be strong for her, but he feels so weak.

And he can’t tell May. He just can’t. May is just getting her mother back. She’s just starting to rebuild her relationship with Athena. Math can’t jeopardize that because of his hurt feelings.

Math wants to tell May so badly. She’s supposed to be the one person he can talk to, about everything. But he can’t. It’s better this way. It’s better for her.

And he can deal with it.

But every time he closes his eyes, he can see Athena glaring at him. And it’s so familiar. So fucking familiar. Because his mother glared at him too. 

Every time it’s quiet, all Math can hear is his mother yelling at him. Telling him he’s unlovable.

He can hear her voice screaming at him. He can hear his mother’s voice insulting him. And Athena’s too. 

It’s so easy to imagine Athena saying those things to him. She didn't care for him for most of the time he’s been here. And it only took one thing for her to turn on him.

It took so little for her to be angry with him. 

Mother used to like him too. Until she didn't. All it took was one little thing.

One little thing, and Math’s life is crumbling around him. He thought it would be fine. That he would be able to move past it or talk about it with someone and deal with it.

Hell, he did talk about it with Chimney. And he thought it helped. Until he saw Athena again.

And now Math can’t even look at his girlfriend without wanting to cry, because he’s keeping secrets from her and he hates it! He hates it!

“Math, are you ok?” May asks.

Math tries to bite the sob, but it doesn’t work.

Math falls forward, throwing his face into his hands to try to muffle the sobs.

The sobs he can’t stop.

They fall out of his mouth so easily. So effortlessly.

Tears stream down his face and Math feels like he can’t breathe.

He can only cry.

Math doesn’t even realize May has pulled over, until the passenger door swings open, and May is hugging him, cradling his head as the sobs wrack his body.

Math clings to her separately as she whispers sweet words into his ears and hugs him close.

Math doesn’t know how long they stay like that, pulled into the back of some random parking lot, holding each other close.

Math’s sobs don’t stop, but they start to slowly taper off.

May doesn’t let go, still holding him tightly, and whispering encouragements.

“It’s ok Math. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

That just sets Math again, sobbing loudly and practically wrapping himself around her.

May takes it in stride, shouldering his weight, both physically and emotionally.

Math finally calms down enough to pull his head up and look at her.

May gently caresses his face. At first he thinks she’s going to ask him what’s wrong again, but she doesn’t.

“Are you strong enough for me to drive us to Silena’s?”

Math nods.

He tries not to whimper as May lets go, so she can’t get back in the driver’s seat.

She grabs his hand as soon as she gets back in the car, and Math clings to it desperately, like the lifeline it is.

They arrive at Silena’s house after a few minutes, with only the sound of the car and Math’s sniffles the entire time.

Math keeps expecting her to pry, to ask him what’s wrong, but she doesn’t.

When they get to Silena’s house, Math doesn’t even have the energy to try to clean himself up.

They walk inside, and into the living room where everyone else is gathered.

“Hey guys, what took you so lon-” Silena starts to say, before she stops abruptly.

She looks at Math’s face and almost whines at how broken he looks.

All of them knew something was wrong with Math, even before seeing him like this. He’d been so active and so happy for the last few weeks. And all of the sudden he closed himself off.

Silena was the only one who was able to reach him with any sort of regularity, to the confusion of almost all of them.

But seeing Math like this, it’s clearly worse than they thought. Then even Silena thought.

Connor rushes over, helping May lead him over to the couch. Math clings to May, and she pulls his head down into her lap.

Connor pulls his feet up into his and Silena walks over, sitting in front of Math.

Travis and Katie don’t move, watching Math with sad eyes. Beck stands up and moves over to the entrance. Almost acting like a guardian to some unforeseen enemy.

May starts to run her fingers through his hair, and Silena reaches up and gently holds his hand.

No one says anything, letting Math stare out into the distance as tears pool in his eyes and pour down his face.

It’s like the night when Math almost ran away all over again, except for this time no one has a clue what is going on.

Not even Silena. All she knows is that Math seemed to empathize with her father’s neglect. 

Silena never even really saw it as neglect, not until Math admitted that his father used to do the same. That even though his father was home, he wasn’t really involved in Math’s life. Especially not after Buck left.

All Silena knew is that Math saw her as a kindred spirit of sort.

It’s almost half an hour later when Math finally speaks up.

“I can’t tell you. I can’t do it,” Math whispers, but the room is so quiet that the sound is almost deafening.

He’s looking up at May, guilt clear in his eyes. “I can’t tell you. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Math, you can tell me anything,” May whispers back, wiping the tears out of his good eye. “You can tell us anything. All of us.”

“I don’t wanna ruin it again,” Math whines, and May can practically feel her heart breaking.

Because May can’t even tell what he’s talking about. Math hasn’t ruined anything, but he probably thinks he’s ruined everything more times than he count. May can’t even begin to narrow it down from all of the things he feels guilty about.

And that is the worst part of all of this. 

“Math, you didn't ruin anything.”

Math shakes his head violently. “No, I did. You moved out because of me. That essay was because of me. You wouldn’t talk to her because of me. You are mad at her because of me.”

“He’s talking about Athena,” Silena says. “He’s talking about your mom.”

Math whimpers at his mom’s name, and May is terrified that just the mention of her mom’s name got that reaction out of him.

May wants answers. She wants to know what her mother did. She wants to know so desperately what happened between them, but she doesn’t ask.

She can’t pry for answers he isn’t willing to give.

But apparently, Math is ready to give them.

“She was so angry,” Math whispers, even lower than before. “She asked me to come over, and she was so angry. I couldn’t … she was so angry, May. She kept glaring and she asked me questions about you and about the essay. But I wouldn’t tell her. I couldn’t. You told me all that in confidence, and I wouldn't tell her. But that just made her angrier. And then she asked me for advice on how to talk to you about the essay and …”

No one says anything as Math takes a deep shaky breath before continuing. “I told her not to do what she did to me. Not to be angry and confront you. I was just trying to help May. I was just trying to help. And I told her that wasn’t good parenting, but she asked me ‘How would you know what good parenting is?”

May feels a swell of anger, as Silena curses and everyone in the room tenses.

Because they all knew Math didn't have the best relationship with his parents. They would’ve had to have been blind to not see it. All of the signs were there. All three of the Buckley siblings ran away from home. None of them talk about their parents. Ever.

Everyone knew that the Buckley parents were scum of the Earth, even if they didn't know exactly what happened.

“It reminded me of Mother. When she used to glare at me. When she got angry. When she insulted me. When she called me unlovable and told me I drove my siblings away.”

May closes her eyes and bites back a sob as she pulls Math closer.

Because it’s one thing to suspect, but it’s so much different to have it confirmed.

“I know she’s not my mom, but she’s your mom. She feels like a mom. And all I know about mothers how much their words can hurt. How you can never really forget them.”

May can’t fight back her sobs, letting them pour out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry May. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to let you be happy. I wanted you and your mom to be happy together. But I was too weak.”

“No,” May says, pulling Math closer. “No. You are not weak Math. You are strong.”

“But I just ruined-”

“You ruined nothing Math. If anyone ruined anything, it’s her. What she did was wrong Math. It was so wrong. And it’s all my fault. If I had never written that stupid essay, none of this would’ve happened.”

“No! It wasn’t your fault May. It was mine.”

“It was Athena’s,” Connor growls. “It was all hers. Both of you are innocent.”

“I wrote the essay-”

“You couldn’t have known this would happen May,” Katie says. 

“And you were just trying to heal,” Beck says. “To move on.”

“And everything you wrote was true,” Travis adds.

Silena continues with, “It’s not your fault she couldn’t handle the truth of what you wrote. That’s her fault, not yours.”

“But I was weak!” Math cries. “I should’ve just kept quiet. I shouldn’t be crying. She just got angry at me. I shouldn’t have been affected this much.”

“Math, you were abused,” Silena says. “You have trauma, and Athena forced you to relive that trauma. You are allowed to be affected by it. You are allowed to cry.”

“I wasn’t abused! Not really. Not like Buck or Maddie.” Math yells. “No one ever hit me. Not like with Buck. They just … they just said things. Mother just said things.”

“Math,” May whispers, holding him close. “You were abused.”

“But with Buck-”

“You were abused. It can be different with each person, but they abused you. You were abused, Math.”

Math opens his mouth to speak, but only strangled sobs comes out, before he buries his face in May’s lap and cries at the top of his lungs.

May, Silena, and Connor all hold him close as he cries, with Beck, Katie, and Travis walking over and forming a protective circle around them.

“It’s ok Math. Let it out. You can cry and scream and do whatever you need to do. I’ve got you. We’ve all got you.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Buck shows up at Maddie and Chimney’s apartment, everyone else is already there.

Buck settles in on the couch between Maddie and Eddie. Josh and Lena are sitting in chairs next to each other, and Chimney is standing in the middle of the room.

“Ok Chimney, can you tell us what happened now?” Maddie asks.

Chimney frowns and seems to be having an internal battle with whether to tell them or not.

“It’s just … he told me this in confidence you guys. When he was weak and vulnerable. I don’t want to betray that.”

“But?” Lena asks, knowing Chimney wouldn’t have called them here for no reason.

“But Math was a wreck that night. And I thought talking about it with me would help, but he’s just getting worse. I’m afraid we are gonna lose him again.”

“Would he really leave?” Josh asks.

“No,” Buck answers. “He wouldn’t leave. But if it’s bad … if it’s really bad, the Math who stays may not be the one we know and love. He’ll be a shell of his former self.”

“Chimney, I know you don’t want to betray Math's trust, but-” Maddie starts to say, before her boyfriend cuts her off.

“It’s ok Maddie. I’ll tell you. I need too.”

Chimney takes a deep breath before starting to tell the story.

“He called me, asking me to pick him up from Athena’s. I don’t even know if he intended to call me. His hands were so shaky when I picked him up. I think he just dialed the first number he could. He asked me to pick him up from Athena’s house, and said he was already outside. When I told him I was coming, he started to sob into the phone. I couldn’t tell if it was from relief or whatever just happened with Athena. Probably both. When I picked him up, he wouldn’t even let me talk to Athena. He was that desperate to get away from there.”

Eddie and Lena both grimace, as Buck, Maddie, and Josh listen to Chimney intently.

“He said that Athena didn't really do anything, but then … he started to talk about your mother,” Chimney says to Maddie and Buck. He started to explain.”

Eddie, Lena, and Josh all frown, clearly out of the loop, but Buck and Maddie immediately start to look panicked. Eddie pulls Buck closer, and Buck follows suit with his sister.

“And then Math started to talk about how Athena was a mother. Almost a maternal figure for him.”

Lena curses, not liking where this is going at all. Everyone else nods in agreement.

“And then Math broke down. He started to explain how Athena was angry when he got there, and how she was glaring at him. How she wanted answers, answers that Math wouldn’t give her because he didn't want to betray May’s trust.”

Buck almost whimpers. Because Math is just like him when it comes to friends. He cares for them just as much as family. And he would never betray them by telling someone else something the person told them in confidence, even to save his own skin. What Athena did to Math would basically be like asking Buck to tell someone all of Eddie’s secrets. There’s no way Buck could do it, or Math either.

“And then Math tried to give her some advice. He admitted that he might have used a bit of sass, but how much could he have really used? He was shaking like a leaf when he got to me. And even if he did, Athena should know that. She had no right to say what she said!”

“What did she say, Chimney?” Eddie asks.

Chimney takes another deep breath to try to calm himself before continuing. “Math explained that the best thing Athena could do was not do what she was doing to him. intimidating someone until she gets her way. He apparently said it wasn’t good parenting, and Athena asked him ‘How would you know what good parenting is?’.”

Buck whimpers, burying himself deeper into Eddie’s comforting embrace.

Maddie tenses, looking at Chimney in shock, like she can’t quite believe Athena would actually say that.

Josh buries his face in his hands, knowing that Athena messed up. And he doesn’t know if she can fix it this time. At least last time, after she acted rude to him for months after the tsunami, the two were never close and could move past it. Now that might not be a possibility. It’s much easier to forgive a stranger for a huge transgression like that then a friend who knew what they were doing.

Lena actually growls, clenching her fists tightly.

Eddie growls too, before stopping when Buck whimpers again. He switches to staring at his best friend with concern in his eyes, rubbing soothing circles on the man’s back.

“Jesus Christ!” Lena says. “Why the hell would she say that?”

No one has an answer for Lena.

“Can we even move past this?” Josh asks. “Can Math?”

“I don’t know if Math and Athena will ever have a relationship again,” Chimney admits. “And I think Math might finally give in and tell May about it tonight, so I have a feeling everything is about to change. Again.”

Everyone pales at that thought. As angry as they are at Athena, and they are so angry, May will be so much more. This all started because she wrote an essay about how Athena and Bobby messed up with Math and Buck, and the first thing Athena does after reading it is this?

“May is moving out again,” Eddie says. “There’s no way she’s going to stay there.”

“Does Michael know about this?” Maddie asks. “He's been kept out of the loop about so many mistakes everyone has made, and eventually it’s going to hurt his relationship with May too.”

“I don’t think Athena even read the essay,” Buck says. “Not really. I had Bobby send it to me, and it’s not even that bad. It’s … realistic. It’s the truth.”

Buck doesn’t say anything else, sinking back into Eddie’s embrace. 

“What are we gonna do?” Lena asks. “If we don’t do something, who knows what that will do to Math?”

“We need to do what we didn't do last time,” Maddie says. “We need to discuss this. With everyone.”

“What are you suggesting?” Chimney asks.

“We need to sit down, as a family. And I mean everyone. We need to discuss this and decide what to do next.”

“We need to decide what this means for our family,” Buck agrees. “And who’s truly part of it. Because if Math decides he can’t forgive Athena, then Maddie and I won’t either. And anyone who makes excuses for her. Maddie and I will make sure Math is surrounded by people who will treat him right.”

Lena looks at the two Buckley siblings with tears starting to form in her eyes. She’s heard about how tough the Buckley siblings are, but this is something else. They are willing to give up all of the happiness they had with the Firefam to protect their brother.

Eddie smiles down at Buck, kissing the top of his head. “We can do it at my place. Math is comfortable enough there and it’s big enough to hold everyone, if only barely.”

“Who all is coming?” Josh asks. “Obviously all of us. And Athena, Bobby, and Michael. Hen and Karen, but what about the kids? And the teenagers?”

“As many of the teens as possible,” Chimney says. “Whether most of us really know them or not, they are important to Math and May. They are a part of this now. I’ll call Carla and see if she can watch the boys.”

Everyone nods in agreement, thinking this is the best way to help Math. 

“Tomorrow night,” Buck says. “We do it then.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Only Silena, Beck, and Katie are still up when a text message pings on everyone’s phones.

Math and May are sleeping in what Silena has practically decided is their room. It’s technically a guest bedroom, but Silena can’t ever remember someone using it besides them.

Math was still wrapped tightly in his girlfriend’s embrace when Silena left them. May with her hands in Math’s hair, holding him close.

Even with how everything else has turned out in the last week, Silena is so happy for and proud of those two. Even though they all teased the duo relentlessly, they expected to wait months for those two to finally pull their heads out of their asses.

They surprised her in the best way, just like Athena surprised her in the worst.

“What are we gonna do?” Katie asks. 

“We are never letting Math go back to that house,” Beck says. “Or even be near Athena.”

“Yeah, but you saw him. He’s a wreck. This broke him. He’s almost as bad as the night he ran away.”

“I don’t know that we can really do more than we are already doing,” Silena admits. “We are obviously doing something right.”

“Why do you say that?” Beck asks.

“Because Math came to us. Yes, it took him time and maybe too much time, but he came. And he told us all what happened. He told us everything. He wouldn’t have done that a month ago.”

“But it doesn’t feel like enough,” Katie whines. “It feels like we are failing him.”

“It’s always going to feel like that,” Silena admits. “But it’s not true. We are doing what we can. We are a safe space for him. A place he can run too. That’s all we can do for now.”

“For now?” Beck asks.

“Either two things happen,” Silena, before holding up one finger. “One, Math doesn’t tell anyone else but us and his family lets him follow down the path of misery and self-loathing until he finally snaps and leaves them again, running to us. His new safe space.”

Katie and Beck both look incredibly unhappy with that option, and Silena can’t blame them.

“Two,” Silena says. “His family steps up, admits something is wrong, and does something about it. And it’ll probably have to be something big. Personally, I think this one is more likely. I find it highly doubtful that Chimney, Eddie, and Lena would let him suffer like this for much longer, let alone Maddie and Buck.”

That seems to calm down Katie and Beck again.

“What kind of big thing are we talking about?” Katie asks.

“Direct confrontation,” Beck says. “Someone confronts Athena, and probably Bobby too.”

“Or they just separate Math from the stressors immediately and permanently,” Silena adds. “Whether this is just completely banning Athena from having any interaction with Math, and forbidding her to be mentioned around him, or literally pulling him away from L.A. and away from the stressors.”

Katie pales. “Would they take him away?”

“Probably not,” Silena says. “But it wouldn’t be the worst option. It would suck because we wouldn’t be with him, but if Buck, Maddie, and Math were allowed to start over, it could be good for them. Direct confrontation is the most likely option though.”

Their phones all buzz, including Math’s and May’s on the kitchen counter.

It’s from Buck, asking each of them if they will be free tomorrow night at 6 to join them at Eddie’s house.

“It doesn’t say it’s a dinner party,” Beck says. “Just that we can join. Almost like they intend to do a lot more than just eat.

“Is this the ‘something big’ you were talking about?” Katie asks Silena.

“Yes. And thank god.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May wakes up a few hours before Math. 

She doesn’t move an inch. She barely even breathes.

The last thing she wants to do is to wake Math. He hasn’t been sleeping well all week. He’s got that vacant look in his eyes that he gets when the day terrors keep him awake for days on end. Sleepless nights caused by her mom’s overreaction.

Her mom did this! Her mom had the audacity to do this!

Even if her mom was pissed off at her for the essay, she had no reason to take it out on Math!

She wouldn’t have had the right to do that in any situation or to any person, but especially not Math.

May didn't know for certain until last night, but she knew. They all knew.

Everyone knew. Including Athena.

And she still did that!

Math slowly stirs as light pours into the room.

He buries his face into her neck, and May couldn’t push down that smile that crosses her face even if she tried.

She’s holding him close, hoping he doesn’t wake up.

The house is quiet. May doesn’t even know who all is there. Silena probably, but it’s a school day, so they all really should have gone to school. But May wasn’t leaving Math, and May doubts all of her friends would’ve left either.

May knows she’s going to have to move out again. Some might say it’s an overreaction on her part, but what her mom did … what she did to the person she loves …

May doesn’t even know if she can look at her mother right now.

But she does need to figure out whether her dad was involved or not. Because he actually read the essay and helped her proofread it. He even looked concerned after Athena seemed to take the essay so gracefully and told her to talk to Math. 

Which, she tried too, with little to no avail until last night. 

May needs to know where her dad stands. Because as bad as the lawsuit mess was, this feels worse.

Because Math is hers now. Hers to protect and love and cherish and hold. Even if they don’t know that, it doesn’t make it less true.

May loves her mother with all her heart. But she knows that deep down she has three people in her life that she would protect until her dying breath.

Harry, Silena, and Math.

And mom hurt Math.

That just might be unforgivable.

Math finally wakes up, slowly opening his eyes, before shooting her a small smile.

Ever since the night Math first took off his eyepatch, he’s been comfortable continuing doing so in private with just the two of them.

And Math with his eyepatch is stunning. He holds a quiet strength and an even more silent vulnerability.

But Math without his eyepatch is the most gorgeous thing in the world. His quiet vulnerability and silent strength are suddenly loud and jarring in a way that sounds unsettling but is actually quite serene and calming.

Yes, Math is more vulnerable without his eyepatch on. The way he holds himself is different. You can really see the effects of the years spent with his parents and the tsunami when he takes off the small piece of fabric and the mask that he wears with it. At first glance, he would seem almost small and meek.

But May knows that is not true. Math may be more vulnerable, but the strength required to go without his mask, even just for her, is astonishing. Math is practically putting his soul, the very essence of his being, on display for those he trusts. May has never seen anything like it before.

It’s incredible. It’s awe-inspiring.

May thanks God every day for letting her have Math in her life. And even more for letting her love him.

And for him loving her back.

“Can I kiss you?” Math almost whispers, his voice low and almost timid.

May nods, and Math leans up, kissing her gently.

“I love you,” Math says tenderly as he just barely pulls apart, his lips brushing hers as he whispers.

“I love you too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hen already knows something is off when she gets to work.

She had gotten a text message from Chimney last night, asking if she and Karen could join everyone at Eddie’s house tonight.

At first she thought they might have been trying to throw her a surprise party or something, but it’s clear that is not the case.

Everyone is all smiles and hugs when she first walks back into the station. But a few hours later, the tension and nerves are clear.

Buck is practically a wreck. Whenever they have a free moment, Lena, Eddie, or Chimney have to practically pull the man down, so he doesn’t pace around the room and dig a literal hole into the ground.

Lena and Chimney are tense. Lena is always somewhat tense, at least around everyone but Buck and Eddie, but this is different. A lot worse. And Chimney looks angry all the time, and Hen can’t even begin to guess why.

Eddie looks angry too, but he doesn’t have the luxury of letting it show like Lena and Chimney do. He’s got to take care of Buck.

Bobby looks guilty. He looks just as guilty as when Math ran away. He shies away from the other four, only talking to them on calls, or to confirm to Eddie that he and Athena are going to be at his house tonight.

And Hen is just confused. Something has happened in the few weeks she’s been off. Something important. 

Something that has changed the entire dynamic of the group.

Which means something happened with Math. He’s the only connecting factor between those five.

Buck’s brother.

Chimney’s future brother-in-law.

Lena’s friend.

Eddie practically considers Math a brother too. Even Hen can see that.

And Bobby has entirely too many reasons to feel guilty and most of them boil back down to the Buckley brothers.

Yeah, it’s definitely all about Math.

And something is happening tonight. Hen doesn’t know what, but she gets that feeling she usually only gets when she’s about to go into a really bad call. One where she has to make a choice, and not always an easy one.

Hen just prays she makes the right one.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck, Eddie, and Lena all go to Eddie’s house together after their shifts.

Christopher is already with Carla for the night, which is one less thing for everyone to worry about.

They have about two hours before people are going to start showing up.

Or so they think.

It’s a surprise to all of them when Silena, Katie, and Travis show up at the door half an hour later.

All three of them are stony-faced.

“Can we come in?” Silena asks.

Eddie nods, still a little dumbfounded, letting the trio in.

Buck walks out, leading all of them to the living room.

Travis and Katie don’t sit down, but Silena does, sitting in the only single chair in the room.

Travis and Katie stand behind her, as if flanking her.

Lena feels elated at these developments, though she doesn’t let it show. These are the kind of people Math needs in his life. The kind of people all the Buckley siblings need.

People who see a problem that is affecting their friend and loved one and aren’t afraid to confront it.

“Do you know?” Travis asks. “About Athena?”

All three of the adults nod mournfully. 

“We learned last night from Chimney,” Buck says, and all three of the teens look a bit surprised at the fact that Chimney was the first to know. “If I had known earlier-”

“We know,” Katie says. “We know you would’ve done something earlier. We only learned last night ourselves.”

“We don’t blame you,” Silena says. “Not for what she did. But we do have to ask, what do you guys plan to do about this?”

“First, how is he?” Buck asks, his tone pleading and desperate. “I know he’s not ok, but will he be?”

“He’s with my brother, Beck, and May right now,” Travis says. “He’s not ok. Far from it. But according to May, he slept for almost ten hours last night.”

Eddie and Lena let out twin sighs of relief, and Buck almost collapses against his friends.

“What did he tell you?” Buck asks. “About our parents.”

All three teens look uncomfortable. Silena glances at Lena and Eddie, before looking back at Buck, seemingly seeking permission.

Buck nods hesitantly.

“He told us about his mother,” Silena says. “About how she insulted and degraded him. How she called him unlovable. He didn't tell us everything but he told us enough.”

Eddie and Lena look horrified, hugging Buck closer as he starts to shake.

Because it’s one thing to know, and it’s another thing to have confirmed. 

Eddie kisses the top of his friend’s head, hugging him close. Lena wraps Buck in a hug from behind.

“I’m sorry,” Silena says. “We didn't mean to bring bad memories.”

“It’s necessary,” Buck says. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“What are you guys planning to do?” Katie asks. 

“We are taking it one step at a time,” Eddie says. “But we need to discuss this, as a group. As a family.”

Silena, Katie, and Travis all scoff, and Lena can’t blame them.

“Some of you individually may be Math’s family, but this group … this Firefam? It has never fully included Math,” Travis says.

“From day one Athena pushed him away,” Katie explains. “And Athena is the matriarch of the group. The mother figure. Even if you all loved him, if she didn't, he wasn’t a part of the group.”

“And then there was the mess with the lawsuit,” Silena continues. “Several of you cut Math off in one way or another. Chimney, Hen, Michael when he stood with Bobby and Athena, even you Eddie.”

Eddie winces, but doesn’t deny it.

“And especially Bobby, the father figure of the Firefam. The leader. And only Chimney and Eddie have made substantial moves to try to repair their relationships with Math or even form one in the first place.”

“The Firefam never included Math,” Lena admits. “I don’t think it even included me, but it especially never included Math. Too much bad blood and mistakes that were never addressed. Mistakes made towards Math, and towards you Buck. Only Eddie and maybe Chimney have really and truly apologized to you still.”

“What are you saying?” Eddie asks.

“Either the Firefam has to completely change,” Buck answers. “Or it has to end.”

Eddie looks shocked, and everyone else looks impressed with Buck’s decision.

“End?”

“We can form a new one if needed,” Buck says. “A better one. Math will have the family he deserves.”

“So will you,” Silena says. “You deserve that family too Buck.”

Buck nods, even if he doesn’t believe it. He was the one who abandoned his brother in the first place. Math was only caught up in the tsunami because of him.

Everything wrong in Math’s life can boil back down to him.

But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to fix it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena knows she messed up.

She knows she did.

She could try to justify it. Justify her anger.

Explain that it was all a stupid mistake made in the heat of the moment.

But it won’t work.

Because Math was abused. Maddie and Buck were abused. And Athena knew that.

They all know about how none of the siblings talk about their parents. How Buck and later Maddie rarely even mentioned Math because of the guilt they felt due to leaving him behind.

Everyone knows that Maddie’s trauma comes from much more than just Doug, and Buck’s and Math’s come from more than just the tsunami.

And if that wasn’t enough, all three of the siblings running away as soon as they were able is a clear indicator.

Athena knew.

And she even knew Math saw her as a mother figure. It became clear with how much time he spent with her in the last month. He confided in her. He bonded with her. He trusted her to a certain extent.

And she broke that trust. The second she saw that Math was uncomfortable and upset, she should have stopped.

And she never had any right to demand anything from Math. Even if she was rightfully upset with her daughter, asking Math to betray his friend’s trust was too much.

And then Math made the comment about bad parenting, and Athena just responded. She didn't even think about it. It was almost like a reflex. She felt insulted, and she insulted back.

But she wasn’t insulted. And even if she was, she had no right to go there.

Athena knows she messed up.

She can see it on Carla’s face when she and Bobby drop off Harry at her place with Christopher and Denny already there.

She can see it on Bobby’s face. Because even though he has so much to feel guilty about when it comes to Math, even he knows Athena went too far.

She can see it in Michael’s change in behavior. The man went from being a constant fixture at the house, to hardly being around and often trying to pull Harry and May away too. He’s afraid if she can do that to Math, if she could hurt him so badly, could she do the same to their kids?

She can see it in the way May didn't come home last night and isn’t responding to any messages. Only getting a single text from Silena confirming that May is safe.

Bobby and Athena pull up to Eddie’s house, and Athena just knows things are about to change.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Buck both watch as people slowly trickle in.

They both greet Hen and Karen with strained smiles and light hugs.

Karen barely recognizes anything off, but Hen knows something is wrong.

She chases down Chimney, hoping to get any information out of him.

Josh arrives a few minutes after them, pulling Lena away from Eddie and the two whisper in between each other. Buck doesn’t know when exactly those two became so close, but Buck is glad that Lena bonded with someone in their group besides just him and Eddie.

Eddie quietly converses with Katie and Travis, as Silena remains silent, watching the scene just as intently as Buck and Maddie.

Buck can’t help but bemoan the fact that Math was right about Silena being a kindred spirit of sorts. She reminds Buck of Percy and Annabeth back in Hershey when they were younger. Warm and kind towards the youngest Buckley sibling, but harsh and cold to anyone that even had a chance of hurting him.

Those three protected each other the best they could, and that’s probably the reason Math lasted longer in Hershey than either of his siblings. He still had a reason to be there. People he cared about. People he trusted.

Maddie and Buck had no such reprieve.

And even though Percy and Annabeth are close with Math after his move to California, it is still good that Math has someone here who understands, though Buck wouldn’t wish that on his worst enemy.

Silena, Buck, and Maddie all watch the scene with tired yet determined eyes and don’t speak at all.

Michael walks in and all three stare at him with searching eyes, trying to determine if he knows anything. If he knows why they are all here tonight. If he knows what happened between Athena and Math.

He has a guilty look on his face, which is all they need to know.

Michael sits by himself, not conversing with anyone.

Athena and Bobby arrive and are greeted with more glares than kind eyes.

Hen and Karen, still completely in the dark, smile at their friends.

Lena, Josh, Katie, and Travis all harshly stare at the duo.

Eddie, Chimney, and Michael all look disappointed.

Maddie, Buck, and Silena all remain impassive.

Until Math arrives.

Beck enters first, searching around the room with an inscrutable look on his face. He stares around the room, his eyes landing on Athena, and then the older Buckley siblings, before turning to Silena.

She nods subtly, and the others come in, Math practically surrounded by May and Connor on both sides.

Math, even though he is still a teenager, is far from small or short. He stands tall above most of the house, with only Eddie, Bobby, Buck, Beck, and the twins standing at either the same height or taller. And while Math is not exactly muscled like most of the fire fighters in the group and could be described as lanky compared to his brother, he is far from it.

So Math is not a small person, but he does the innate ability to curl in on himself when he feels threatened, nervous, or scared, and make himself look so much smaller than he actually is.

Realistically, only Buck and maybe Eddie could really pick up Math for any notable length of time, but when he curls in on himself, it looks like even Maddie could sweep him into her arms with ease.

So no one is surprised when Math practically curls around May, sinking into his friend’s embrace.

Chimney looks at the pair, knowing something that most of the adults in the room don’t. Forgetting whatever has happened in the last week for just a second, Chimney is really proud of Math and finally building up the courage to kiss May. He’s also so glad it happened before this mess with Athena, which was most definitely a blow to the boy’s confidence.

May leads Math over to the couch, glaring at her mother as she walks by.

Athena blanches, her fears confirmed. 

Buck and Maddie rush over. Buck sits next to Math and Maddie on the other side of him, leaving Math squished between his brother and May, with Maddie nearby.

Everyone walks into the living room after that, knowing that they can’t delay the inevitable anymore.

Beck and Connor join Silena, Travis, and Katie, though neither of the boys sit down.

Hen and Karen share a love seat, and Michael drags a chair in, sitting far away from Athena.

Eddie, Josh, Lena, and Chimney all squish together on the other couch, while Athena and Bobby remain standing.

“Who knows?” Math asks, somewhat muffled by the way May and Buck are holding him close, but still loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

Hen and Karen look confused, but everyone else just stares at him with sad or guilty eyes.

Math sighs. “Chimney, tell them.”

Chimney does indeed launch into the story as far as he knows, with Michael adding a few key missing details throughout. By the end of the story, Hen is staring at Athena in shock and Karen won’t even look at the woman.

Part of Hen wants to defend her friend, say that none of them knew for certain what happened with the Buckley siblings, and that Athena was just upset and took it out on the wrong person.

But the other parts of her wants to tear into her friend for scaring Math so badly that the boy can barely stand to be in the same room as her.

And the last part of Hen knows that this gathering is about so much more than just what happened between Math and Athena a week ago. This little family of theirs has had problems for months now. Long before Math came along.

Hell, this Firefam has probably had problems from the very beginning. 

Hen looks over at the Buckley brothers, and almost wants to cry at how tiny and feeble Math looks, and at the desperate and determined look in Buck’s eyes.

Their Firefam was built on cracked and jagged foundations. They’ve treated Buck like the same broken boy he was years ago, when he was still trying to recover from trauma most of them can’t even begin to comprehend.

It was easy to ignore how broken everything was for a while. Buck was happy or at least he seemed to be. Everyone was happy.

But then the fire truck exploded, and half of them practically abandoned Buck. 

And then the tsunami happened just as Math showed up, and suddenly Buck had had enough to finally stand up for himself.

And they treated him like trash for even daring to get back to a position he had earned. They discarded him and felt anger when he decided to pick himself up on his own two feet.

And Math … they never even gave Math a chance. They cursed him for daring to choose his family over virtual strangers. They practically ran him out of town, and only his pure strength of will kept him from following through with his initial plan of leaving.

And suddenly Math and Buck were back. They seemed to be adjusting. Buck was back at work, laughing with Eddie and bonding with Lena. Math and May and the rest of the teens were spending time together, and Math was even getting along with Athena.

And almost everyone decided to just move on. Pretend the bad things didn't happen. Pretend they didn't treat Buck like the gum on the bottom of their shoes for a brief time, and that they didn't almost chase Math away just for daring to protect his family.

The very foundation of the Firefam is rotten. 

And the Buckley brothers know it better than anyone.

“We call ourselves the Firefam,” Buck says, and it’s instantly clear that even though the meeting was caused by the interaction between Math and Athena, it’s just as much about Buck and he will be leading it.

“We call ourselves the Firefam,” Buck repeats. “Some of us out loud, and some of us privately, in our heads. But we do. All of us do.”

No one dares disagree with him.

“We call ourselves that because this all began with Bobby, Hen, Chimney, and me. We expanded from there. With Hen came Karen and little Denny. Bobby married Athena, and they both dragged May, Harry, and Michael with them. I brought Maddie, and Chimney did so too, after he finally wised up and they started dating. With Maddie came her best friend, Josh. And when Eddie joined the station, he quickly became a part of this too, bringing my favorite kiddo with him. And occasionally we welcomed other people. Carla and Howard. Silena, and all the other teenagers present. Together we all became a group. But we were never a family.”

Almost everyone flinches, and Hen can’t help but wonder why Lena and Math weren’t mentioned in the speech.

“Lena and Math are proof that we were never really a family,” Buck continues. “Notice how everyone in the group became a part of this due to one of the firefighters besides me bringing them in. Bobby with Athena, May, Harry, and Michael and all of May’s friends. Hen with Karen and Denny. Eddie with Christopher. Even Maddie, as well as Carla and Howard, people I had a prior connection to, were only really accepted once they formed attachments to someone else in the group. Maddie and later Josh because he became friends with Maddie and Chimney. Carla and Howard with Eddie when the former started watching Christopher. Everyone here was brought in by someone else that worked at the 118, besides me.”

Maddie looks around the room, trying to find anyone that can tell her what Buck is saying isn’t true. She was Buck’s sister, long before she was Chimney’s girlfriend.

She doesn’t want to think about the fact that she only really got closer with these people earlier this year, after her relationship with Chimney was more established.

“Math and Lena are different. Math of course could have been brought in by Maddie, or later May. And Lena by Eddie. But one thing kept them from truly being a part of the group. And that would be me.”

Lena and Math are watching Buck with sad eyes, already knowing where this is going.

“Math stood up for me, convincing me the lawsuit was the right path, my only real path when my friends backed me into a corner. He helped me. And Lena stood up for me as well. She looked after my best interests while working at a station with people who seemed to hate me.”

Hen, Chimney, and Bobby all frown and look at Buck with guilty eyes. Eddie actually whimpers, gripping the arm of the couch to keep himself from walking over to Buck and begging for forgiveness he’s already been given. But Eddie knows this isn’t about him. That Buck isn’t doing this to hurt him, but to show how broken the Firefam is.

“They were never really a part of this so-called family. Bobby, that speech you gave after the tsunami was beautiful, but it completely lacked follow through. You told Math he was a part of this family, but so few of us actually did anything to back this up. Maddie and I did to a certain extent. May and Christopher. And later Chimney, Eddie, and Josh. That’s it.”

“We failed Math. We failed Lena. You all failed me. This Firefam was a failure. A complete and utter farce. Math deserves better. Lena deserves better. I deserve better. We all deserve better.”

Everyone sits in silence, patiently waiting for Buck to continue speaking. Buck just sits silently, letting everyone digest what he said.

Bobby is the first to speak, timidly looking at Buck and asking, “What are you trying to say Buck?”

“The Firefam as we know it is dead.”

Everyone flinches, and Math switches from hugging May to clinging to his older brother.

Buck wraps an arm around his little brother, pulling him even closer.

“Either everything changes, we tear down everything wrong with this group and make it an actual family ... one that everyone here deserves. Or I leave.”

No one can even speak as Buck pauses, once again letting his words sink in, before continuing.

“You all have one month,” Buck states. 

“One month for what Buck?” Eddie asks, scared of what his best friend will say.

“One month before I put in an official request to work at a different station. I love each and every one of you, but it’s time I put myself and the people who really stood by me first. It’s time I put my real family first. I don’t expect everything to be perfect by the end of the month, but I expect it to be significantly better.”

“Would you really leave the station Buck?” Chimney asks. “Would you really leave us?”

“Yes,” Buck admits. “I would. Because the people I would still want with me would follow me anyways. And we all know if I transfer stations and refuse to be a part of this Firefam, it will fall apart.”

Math stares at his older brother with awe in his eyes. This was what he wanted for Buck from the very beginning. For Buck to have the strength to not only ask for but demand what he deserves.

“If I leave, Math will leave with me. Maddie will never forgive any of you except for Chimney for taking her brother away. Josh will disappear the second Maddie decides she doesn’t want to be a part of this anymore. Chimney will leave, prioritizing his relationship with Maddie above whatever is left of this broken group.”

Everyone’s eyes widen in shock, realizing that is exactly what would happen. But none of them were expecting for Buck to bluntly explain how their entire family would crumble if Buck decided to leave.

“With Math gone, May will either follow him, or stay behind and resent her mother and stepfather. Silena will likely follow Math as well, and the rest of the group will keep in constant contact with whoever leaves, cursing everyone who drove their friends away. Michael, who hopefully learned his lesson from the first time May moved out, will decide to focus all his efforts on being the parent that May can still rely upon. Harry, who is much smarter than most of us give him credit for and who loves his older sister, will also resent Athena and Bobby, and will likely ask to move in with Michael.”

Athena and Bobby look heartbroken, as Buck lays out a possible outcome where their entire family falls apart because Buck leaves. 

Michael and May on the other hand look determined. Michael decides that he will completely focus on being a parent to May and Harry, rather than also being a friend to Bobby and Athena.

May grips Math’s hand tightly, knowing that she is 18, and if something ever pulled her boyfriend and the person she loved away from L.A., she would follow him in a heartbeat. No one could stop her, and Buck would likely welcome her with open arms.

“Carla will cut herself off from everyone but Eddie and Christopher on principle. I was the one who introduced her to everyone after all. Lena is a little more complicated, but if I decided to leave the station, there is little chance she would stay. She is only staying for Eddie and myself, and would likely either follow me, or demand to be transferred to her old station, which is due to open up sometime next year. There is no chance she would stay.”

Lena nods, knowing that what Buck is saying is true. There is no way she would stay at the 118 if Buck left. She would probably follow her friend, already feeling closer to the man than even her old captain.

“As for Eddie, he is the one person I’ve actually completely forgiven for what happened during the lawsuit.” 

Eddie looks relieved. He knows that Buck had forgiven him, but it’s still good to hear.

“Eddie is my best friend. He views Math as a younger brother, even though he likely wouldn’t admit that right now, still too ashamed of his actions during the lawsuit to think he deserved it.”

Math swivels to face Eddie, who winces. That is, until Math gets the smallest smile on his face, which Eddie can’t help but return.

“Christopher views Maddie, Math, and I as family. Eddie is one of the best fathers I know. He will do anything to keep Christopher happy. Eddie will follow me wherever I go. I have no doubt about that.”

Eddie nods approvingly. He would move heaven and earth to keep Christopher safe and happy. And Buck makes Christopher feel both safe and happy. Eddie will never forget that, not again. 

“Denny will grow to resent people from this group, for tearing his friend, Christopher, away from him. And he will continue to bond with Harry, who will feel the same and will also resent his own mother and stepfather for their role. Hen and Karen will have no choice but to distance themselves from Athena and Bobby, or else they will risk putting their own relationship with Denny at risk.”

Athena is balling, clinging to her husband close as Buck starts to wrap up his speech. Bobby has tears streaming down his face, staring at Buck with a sad mixture of hopelessness and grief swimming in his eyes as he realizes how quickly he could lose his second family.

Hen and Karen are both crying as well, not wanting to completely admit that Buck is telling the truth, but still knowing if it did happen, they would choose Denny over everything and everyone else.

Michael wants nothing more than to pull May close to him, but it would take a tow truck to pry her away from Math, so instead he just stares at his daughter and decides to dedicate everything he has to preserving what relationship he has left with his kids.

Chimney is stunned at how quickly everything could fall apart. He doesn’t know if he could keep his relationship with Maddie if Buck left, but he would do everything in his power to fight for the love of his life.

The teens are impassive, only really reacting when Buck mentions the likelihood of Silena following Buck and Math. They don’t want to admit that they’ll lose their friends if Buck decides to leave, but Silena and Math have bonded in a way that the rest of the group can’t.

Silena looks almost ecstatic, as if the events that are unfolding are basically the best outcome for the Buckley brothers. They are still giving everyone a chance to be better but are also putting themselves first.

Eddie looks determined, knowing he will follow his friend to the ends of the Earth if he does decide to leave, and so thankful that Buck will actually let him follow.

Josh and Lena look interested and somewhat pleased with Buck’s speech. Josh’s life won’t actually change that much if Buck leaves, besides occasional Firefam get-togethers no longer existing. Truthfully, Maddie will likely follow her brothers, and Josh will leave with her, having no real ties to L.A. besides a job that is readily available in almost every city. Lena will also likely follow Buck if he leaves, just like Eddie. Truthfully, not much would change for her. She would most likely still be working with Eddie and Buck, and besides that she only really got to know Math out of the other people present.

Maddie looks scared. She’s scared that the entire life she built in L.A., the first place she really ever felt at him, could fall apart so easily. But Maddie knows she only came to L.A. for Buck and only stayed for him and later Math. If her brothers left, she would follow them.

May clings desperately to Math, as if afraid someone will pull him from her grasp. Because all this talk of Math and Buck leaving is too much for her. She doesn’t want to leave her friends and family behind, but she will if she has too. Math is the person May loves and intends to love forever. Where he goes, she goes.

Math is no longer curled up, Buck’s speech pulling him out of his stupor at least somewhat, though he still snuggles between his girlfriend and brother. Math can’t feel anything but happiness and pride as Buck finally stands up for himself.

Buck is terrified. He’s afraid he won’t be able to follow through on his ultimatum. He’s afraid he’ll fall back into the old ways with the other members of the Firefam. But he can’t do that. He has to be strong. For all the people he cares about. For Maddie, and Lena, and Eddie, and Christopher, and Math. And for himself.

“You all have one month. One month before I decide whether we ever have a real chance at being a family, or if we are all going to fall apart. 

But either way, the Firefam as we know it is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really do hope you enjoyed the ending of this chapter. I think one user commented at the end of my last story, trying to figure out whether Buck, May, or Math would tear into Athena and Bobby. Naturally, I responded that all three would and more. And that's still true, it just didn't fit in this chapter. Honestly, I had a whole outline when I started this chapter, but Buck is the main character of the tv show (at least in my mind) and it's about time he really took a stand (besides the whole lawsuit). So I threw the outline out the window in the second half of the chapter. I hope you guys liked Buck giving everyone an ultimatum. I'm not sure where I'm even going to begin with the next chapter and school is starting for me, so the next update will take a bit more time, because I want to do it right. But it's still coming. I'm way too invested in this story, and have plans for the Math, Buck, and co. through the end of season 3 and beyond. Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, cause they really do encourage me to write faster. Thank you so much for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning: Buck's sexual assault with the therapist is brought up several times in this chapter when he talks with Hen, Chimney, or Bobby. And it is referred to rape (because to me, that's what it was). Buck describes how he felt after what happened in some detail.**  
>  Mentions of Doug Kendall, and Maddie also goes back to the place where she killed Doug and relives some of that trauma.
> 
> Hey guys! So first thing, this chapter is long. Very long. Like 20000+ words long. I don't know how I wrote all that, or how I wrote it so fast. Thankfully, the chapter is separated into smaller bits with each day that takes place having a separate marker, so please use those to help keep track of where you were if you had to stop reading part way through. This will probably also be the last chapter for a while, or at least longer than usual. I have a lot of planning to do for the next chapter, because I never actually thought I would make it this far and never planned past episode 3x10 besides some big ideas. Also, school is starting to pick up for me, and that's why I wanted to get this chapter out so quickly. Thank you to all the people who commented on the last chapter! They really pushed me to get this chapter out faster too.
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Dec 4**

Buck’s words hang in the air.

Buck lets everyone think his words over in silence, just sitting and holding his brother close.

Buck waited a few minutes, but when no one said anything, Buck decided it’s time for him to leave.

“Math, say goodbye to May.”

Math looks confused for a moment, but nods, kissing May on the cheek and hugging her close. May does not look happy about letting go of her boyfriend and wants nothing more than to pull him into a searing kiss, but she doesn’t even know if Math wants to continue keeping it a secret or not.

Buck helps Math up, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter boy’s shoulders. He leans over closer to Maddie and reaches out his other hand out to his sister.

The three siblings leave quietly and give no one the opportunity to follow them.

And that, more than anything, makes it clear just how serious is.

Buck just chose his family over them.

Everyone continues to sit there in stunned silence, with only Silena and Katie moving, coming over to sit with May.

May sits with her friends for a second, trying to process everything that has happened in the last few days.

It’s insane to think that only a week ago, she and Math started dating.

So much has happened since then.

May stands on shaky legs, ignoring her mother’s sorrowful gaze. She walks over to Michael, with Silena and Katie following her. Beck and the twins rush over, silently supporting her.

Everyone watches May intently. They know May is a huge part of Math’s life, and Buck’s too. Buck will consider May’s feelings when he comes to a decision on whether to leave or not.

After Math and Maddie, May’s opinion probably matters the most to Buck. Because in some ways May is a victim of all of the stupidity of the last few months too. Athena and Bobby made mistakes with her just like they did with Math and Buck.

May looks down at her father, her face showing both how determined she is and how terrified she is.

Because May already feels like she can’t even look at her mother, but what if her father sides with Bobby and her mom again, like last time? May really doesn’t want a repeat of when she ran away from home last time, hiding out in Silena’s house because she couldn’t stand to look at her parents, at the people who are supposed to love and protect her.

“Where do you stand?” May ask Michael.

The words are vague, but everyone knows the meaning.

Michael looks up at his daughter. “You can come stay with me for as long as you need. I will support you. And if Buck decides to leave, and you want to go with him, I’ll support you then too.”

May smiles weakly at her father and extends her hand towards him. Michael takes it.

Michael looks over at Athena and Bobby. May doesn’t.

“I’ll be by in a few days to pick up her things.”

“But Michael-” Athena starts to plead, moving towards her ex-husband and daughter.

A wall of teenagers keeps Athena from moving any further, with Lena, Eddie, Josh, and Chimney quickly joining them.

Athena has no choice but to back up at the overwhelming opposition.

Michael and May leave, and the rest of the teens trickle out.

Eddie waits for all of them to leave, and for their cars to disappear from his driveway before he glares at Bobby and Athena. “Get the fuck out of my house.”

Hen and Karen look shocked. “Eddie?” Hen asks.

“They heard me,” Eddie growls. “Bobby has hurt Buck more times than I can count, and he said horrible things about Math during the lawsuit, which I don’t think he’s even apologized for. And Athena treated Math like trash for months, simply because Math was helping her daughter recover from severe trauma. And when she stops, and Math finally starts to trust her, she betrays that in the worst way possible. I want them both out of my house. They aren’t welcome.”

Bobby hangs his head low, and Athena looks like she wants to argue. Because the truth is, they’ve all treated Math like trash, especially during the lawsuit. Only Karen, Josh, and Lena are innocent, and Karen only because she never really interacted with the boy. 

But what Athena did was worse. She finally earned Math’s trust, and she decided to tear that apart to try to get information from the boy. And then she threw the boy’s past abuse in his face.

What Athena did to Math was so much worse.

Bobby guides a still somewhat protesting Athena out of the house.

Lena walks into Eddie’s kitchen, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

“Hen, Karen, are you guys staying?” Eddie asks.

Hen and Karen look at each other, before nodding. There’s still so much that they don’t know that Eddie, Lena, Chimney, and Josh do know. Plus, they could both really use a drink.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec 5**

Buck doesn’t show up to work the next day. He calls in sick.

Everyone else still shows up. Eddie and Lena continue to glare at him, as they have been doing off and on for the last few weeks. Now Chimney has joined them.

Hen is the last holdout, looking incredibly torn. On the one hand, she is still loyal to her captain, but on the other hand, Buck was completely right. They have mistreated him, and Math, and even Lena.

“What are you going to do?” Hen asks Bobby, as they sit alone in the living room of the station.

Bobby shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t know that there’s anything I can do. What about you?”

Hen lets out a sad chuckle. “I’m in the same boat. I treated Buck like a child for years, just the like rest of us except for Eddie. He really grew up, and we all just ignored it.”

Bobby nods in agreement. “Yeah. He’s one of the best damn firefighters I’ve ever seen.”

“He’s one of the best people I’ve ever met,” Hen adds. “And we kept judging him for mistakes he made years ago. Mistakes that make so much sense now.”

“What do we do Hen? How do we make it up to Buck?”

“Bobby, we don’t. We can’t. We can hand that boy the moon, and it still wouldn’t make up for everything. He had to sue us to get his job back. It doesn’t get lower than that.”

“So, he’s just going to leave?”

“Or he’ll stay. The best thing we can do is try to be the best damn co-workers to him when he does come in. Because this can’t be fixed in a month. But maybe we can convince him that eventually we could fix it,” Hen says. “And convince Math too. Because that boy decides just as much as Buck whether they are going to stay or not. And he’s probably gonna be a lot more forgiving.”

“Why do you say that?” Bobby asks. 

“Because Buck has years of resentment. Math only has a couple of months. And if Math thinks we could be good for Buck, then he’ll do anything to make his brother stay. But if he thinks we’re always going to be bad for Buck, we’ll never see him again.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 6**

May is quiet as her dad drives her over to pack up her things from her mom’s house.

May hates the fact that she’s moving out again, but she can’t stay there. She can’t stay in the same house as her mother after what she did.

All of her friends are following behind them, packed into two different cars and ready to get her out as quickly as possible.

She hasn't seen Math since that night. She’s been texting back and forth, and they’ve facetimed, but May already misses her boyfriend.

Maddie and Math have both been staying at Buck’s place for the past day or so, or at least they assume so, considering no one has really seen them.

Buck hasn’t gone into work, and Maddie and Math don’t go back to work until tomorrow. Chimney saw them briefly yesterday when he dropped off some clothes for Maddie and Math.

Apparently, everyone at the firehouse (except Lena of course) is getting concerned about Buck not coming into work. They worry that Buck won’t actually give them a chance to prove they can be better within his time limit if he never comes into work.

May doesn’t think they deserve the chance to prove anything.

May is surprised to see Math and Josh standing in front of her house when she arrives.

Math smiles weakly at her as she quickly gets out of her dad’s car.

He walks over to her and hugs her close. May sinks into her boyfriend’s arms, clinging to him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Did you really think I was going to let you move out by yourself?”

“But … are you ok to be here?” May asks.

Math tenses, but nods. “Yeah, I am. Because I’m here with you, so it’s not like last time. And Josh was kind enough to give me a ride, though really I just think he wanted as much gossip as possible.”

Josh laughs from behind them but doesn’t deny it.

Math hugs each one of his friends, wrapping both Connor and Silena in a tight embrace. He shakes Michael’s hand, which surprises the man.

The group walk into the house, with Michael and Silena at the front.

“May!” Harry exclaims, rushing towards his sister.

May hugs her brother close, knowing that she’ll miss always being with him when she moves to her dad’s but at least he’ll be with her every other week.

Athena and Bobby pop up around the corner, and everyone guides Math, May, and Harry away from them, up towards May’s room.

It’s quick work between everyone, with Beck, Michael, and the twins taking some of the heavier boxes and loading them up in the various cars. It’s actually a good thing Josh came, because they have to put a few things into his car too.

Eventually they leave, though Silena and Josh go downstairs first to make sure Math and May can leave without seeing Athena and Bobby.

May is hugging Harry close right before they leave, wishing he didn't have to stay with mom this week.

Harry looks similarly upset, hugging her back.

Inside, Michael is having a particularly loud argument with Athena.

“I don’t care what the custody agreement says Athena! May is 18, she can live where she wants. And if you push this, I will take this court and I’ll petition for full guardianship of Harry too.”

Harry whimpers, and May hugs her little brother closer. Math moves to shield both of them from Athena’s view, and May’s heart aches.

It’s clear that Harry wants to go with them, knowing something is wrong. The first part of Buck’s prediction is starting to come true, and all because of her mom’s stubbornness. 

She can literally feel her family being torn apart, and Harry is going to be the one to suffer the consequences. 

Math pulls out his phone, texting someone. May is confused but doesn’t say anything about it.

They were supposed to be gone by now, but Athena and Michael are still arguing, and May is concerned that someone is going to call the cops on them soon.

Silena and Josh are standing with Michael, offering the man support as he argues with Michael. The rest of the teens are standing in between Athena and the group of May, Harry, and Math.

Math gets a phone call. He kisses May’s cheek, and gives Harry a side hug, before walking away so he can answer the call.

Another car pulls up, and Buck and Maddie step out, shocking everyone.

They both walk over to the confrontation. Math trails behind them, still on the phone.

Buck takes one look at Athena, before turning back to Michael.

“Michael, go grab Harry. Tell him to pack a bag for the week.”

Athena opens her mouth to protest, but Maddie glares at her, and says, “You are starting to remind me of my mother.”

Athena shuts up quickly, the implication behind her words slapping Athena in the face. 

Bobby stays quiet, not having spoken the entire time. Even though he’s Harry’s stepfather, he knows he doesn’t really have a say here.

Michael goes inside, with Harry and the twins (because they are his favorite of May’s friends, and everyone knows it). 

Buck sighs as he looks at a stunned Athena. Maddie is still glaring at the woman, and Math is still on the phone.

“I know Chase. Yeah, Evan is right here,” Math says into the phone.

May’s eyes widen as she realizes who Math is talking too.

“I will leave right now if Harry can’t go with Michael,” Buck says to both Athena and Bobby.

The pair blanche, not expecting that Buck would ever move up the timeline.

“You don’t put your kid in the middle of whatever disagreement you are having with me. Ever,” Buck says. “Because as my brother would say, ‘that’s not good parenting’.”

Math smiles weakly at his brother.

“Math is on the phone with my lawyer,” Buck says. “He’s getting the name of every good custody lawyer in Los Angeles. We’ll be giving that list to Michael to do as he sees fit.”

Michael, Harry, and the twins walk out. Harry does hug his mother and Bobby, but he’s still clearly upset.

Everyone gets in their respective cars, with only the Buckley siblings still standing there, looking at Bobby and Athena.

“Do better,” is all Buck says, before turning around. Math and Maddie follow him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s a couple hours later, when Math and May are laying in bed together, that May lets herself actually feel something.

Because if Athena and Bobby don’t make some serious changes in the next few weeks, Buck will leave. And Math will leave.

And May will follow them.

And Michael will likely sue for full custody, as he threatened to do earlier tonight. 

And her family will be officially torn apart. Torn apart in a way that not even her the divorce could accomplish.

May and Math are just settling into bed in her small bedroom in her father’s house. The room is covered in boxes, and it’ll take forever for May to organize everything.

Math pulls off his eyepatch and lays down on the bed that is much smaller than the one she’s used too, and she lays down next to him, curling into her boyfriend’s side.

Math wraps his arms around her, and May can feel composure starting to break.

Because she’s been feeling heartbroken all day, but she hasn’t let it show. She had to be strong, for herself and for Harry.

But there’s something about being wrapped in her boyfriend’s strong arms that lets her be weak. That lets her show the pain and heartbreak that have been building up all day.

Math holds her as she starts to cry. She buries her face in his chest, muffling her quiet sobs Math rubs his back, trying to comfort her.

He whispers soothing words into her ear, hums quietly for her, and kisses the top of her head as she bawls.

At some point she must fall asleep, lulled by Math’s comforting voice and feeling safe in his arms.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck sits alone in his apartment, having told Maddie to go home to Chimney a few hours ago.

He stares at a sheet of paper in front of him.

He wrote the names of the people he wants in his life as of right now. The people Buck feels like won’t ever turn on him and will always love him from now on.

It’s not a big list.

Maddie and Math are easy. Maddie came to him when she was basically on the run, and Math traveled halfway across the country because he was worried about his brother. Buck will always have his siblings’ love.

Christopher is another easy addition. Everyone makes jokes about how he treats that boy like his own son and Buck can’t honestly blame them. Buck’s heart swells every time Christopher calls out his name. He loves that kid more than he loves anything. He would do anything for that kid.

Eddie should be harder to add to the list. After the lawsuit and how Eddie reacted to it, Buck probably shouldn’t even put him down. But Eddie did everything he could to earn Buck’s forgiveness, and he didn't even ask for forgiveness. Buck has to basically force it onto his best friend. And really, there’s no way Buck could leave Eddie off this list. Buck loves everyone on this list, but Eddie is the one person that really makes Buck feel safe. When he sinks into his best friend’s arms, he feels loved and protected in a way he didn't know was possible.

May goes onto the list too. Between being Math’s best-friend, them having survived the tsunami together, and May having testified on his behalf, May clearly belongs on the list of people who he loves and who love him back. 

Lena is also quickly added onto the list. She stood by him before she even really knew him. That kind of loyalty is rare. Buck will never be able to thank Lena enough for what she did for him during the lawsuit and ever since.

Josh goes on for good measure. He doesn’t know the man as well as everyone else on the list, but Josh has been a good friend to Maddie and even to him when he needs it. And Buck knows that their friendship will just grow stronger.

Seven people. Maddie, Math, Christopher, Eddie, May, Lena, and Josh.

If Buck did leave, this is who he would want to leave with him.

Not his old family. Not Bobby, or Athena, or Hen, or even Chimney.

Just those seven.

It’s a small list.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 7**

Math quietly untangles himself from May. He still has about an hour before work starts, but Maddie will be by to pick him up soon.

Math goes through the clothes he brought over last night, throwing some of them on the desk in the corner. Math has clothes at so many different places now. Silena’s house, Evan’s apartment, even Eddie’s house. It makes sense to keep them here too. 

Math kisses May’s forehead and she barely even twitches. 

He tiptoes quietly out of her room and is surprised to find Michael at the kitchen counter.

“Want some coffee?” Michael asks.

Math looks confused, but nods. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Michael pours him a cup and sets it down at the seat across from himself.

Math sits down, and lightly sips on the drink.

“Thank you,” Michael says. 

“For the list? It was no problem. All it took was one phone call.”

“No,” Michael says. “For looking after my daughter when I wasn’t able to. For everything you did during the tsunami and every day since.”

Math blushes but doesn’t say anything.

“If you leave, she will go with you.”

Math nods because he knows it’s true.

“Do you want to leave?”

Math shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. I’ve been happier here than I ever was back in Hershey, but that’s a low bar. Very low.”

“What would it take for you to want to stay?”

“I would have to feel like they would be good for Evan. Because Evan was happy with them once, but then he wasn’t. I need to make sure that they wouldn’t hurt him again.”

Michael nods. “That seems like a reasonable expectation. Let’s see if they can reach it.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May wakes up around noon, thankful it’s not a school day.

The first thing she notices is that Math is gone, which makes sense considering he had work, but she still feels empty now that she knows he’s gone.

She looks around her room, noticing a pile of clothes on her desk that wasn’t there yesterday. She gets up and sees that it’s Math’s clothes. She smiles, knowing why he left them here. She notices one of his favorite hoodies at the top of the pile, and frowns.

Why would he leave that? It’s like one article of clothing he’s actually attached too, since Percy and Annabeth gifted it to him before he left Hershey.

She reaches for the hoodie, pulling it close.

She smells it, like a stereotypical lovesick girl in every teen rom-com and can’t even bring herself to care. Because it smells like him.

She then realizes that Math probably left this on purpose.

May smiles again, pulling on the hoodie and shivering as a sense of warmth and security fills her.

She wraps her arms around herself and crawls back into bed. And it almost feels like Math is there with her.

One thing is certain, he’s never getting this hoodie back. Or at least, not until his smell is gone.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math silently files paperwork with Reyna, Chris, and Clarisse both on their break.

“How are you holding up?” Reyna asks him.

Math shoots her a confused look, unsure of how she would’ve heard of anything.

“This building is full of gossips,” Reyna says. “And they treat yours and Maddie’s lives like soap operas. They are addicted.”

Math smiles and shakes his head. “Of course they do.”

“If it makes you feel better, they are really angry for you both. And Buck too.”

“Yeah, it actually does make me feel a little better. And I’m doing fine, I guess. Pretty good considering I had to hold my girlfriend as she cried herself to sleep last night.”

Reyna winces. Math had told all three of the interns about his secret relationship with May, but everything else she knew she heard from Josh or the other gossips.

“Yeah, that could’ve gone better,” Math admits. “But she’s out of that house for now, and her dad is actually being really supportive.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” Reyna asks. “From what I hear, almost everyone else is angry. The staff here, Josh, Maddie, Buck, the other firefighters, even your girlfriend. Why aren’t you?”

“Because I’ve been angry for a long time,” Math admits. “I had to be. I seemed to be the only one who was angry. But now everyone is angry. So, I don’t need to be anymore. Evan finally stood up for himself. That’s all I ever really wanted. Whatever happens in the next month, it’ll be for the better because of that.”

“Do you want to stay?” Reyna asks.

“Well,” Math says, with a grin on his face. “I don’t want to leave my new bestie, that’s for certain.”

Reyna only gives him a blank look in response, and Math chuckles.

“I don’t know if I want to leave or not,” Math admits. “It depends on them really. So really, it’s not even up to me.”

“Do you think you will leave?”

Math shrugs. “I don’t know Reyna. I wish I did.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 8**

Buck shows up at work without much fanfare on his part. 

He converses quietly with Lena and Eddie. Blatantly ignores Hen and Chimney and pretends Bobby does not exist unless he is given a direct order.

Hen doesn’t understand it. She understands why Buck is shutting her and Bobby out, but why Chimney? During the lawsuit, Chimney was the only member of the original crew who wasn’t angry at Buck, and he also defended Math.

And they’ve been getting along since the lawsuit. Especially considering Chimney is dating Maddie, and Math lives with him.

But if Hen thinks about it, Math really doesn’t live with Maddie and Chimney.

The boy is pretty mobile, spending lots of time at Buck’s apartment or wherever May is spending the night.

He spends only two or so nights a week at Chimney and Maddie’s place.

And the boy seems pretty used to it, but it’s strange that Math doesn’t have one place where he spends most of his nights. 

It made sense in the beginning, when he was still adjusting, or during the lawsuit, but now?

Hen waits for one of the few moments Eddie and Lena aren’t hovering over Buck, and walks towards the man, sitting down on the couch across from him.

“Hey,” Hen says in greeting. “Can we talk?”

Buck nods and gives her a strained smile. “I’m glad you are back at work Hen. Really, I’m glad. I know what it’s like to be out of work with no clue when you’ll get back.”

Hen winces at the reminder.

“But I don’t really want to do small talk with you right now and pretend I’m not angry at almost everything and everyone right now.”

Hen frowns. “Buck, you can talk to me.”

“Can I?” Buck asks sarcastically. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Hen flinches back at the scowl on Buck’s face. She’s seen that scowl before, on Maddie and Math before. And that sarcasm practically reeked of the Math. 

But Buck has never been like that. He’s always been kind and understanding and goofy and forgiving.

What did they do to him?

“Buck, why won’t you talk to Chimney?”

“Same reason I won’t talk to you and Bobby.”

“Buck, if this is about the lawsuit-”

“Not everything is about the damn lawsuit Hen. We’ve had problems long before the lawsuit.”

“Buck, you wouldn’t be this mad unless it was about something specific,” Hen says.

“Don’t act like you know me Hen. You don’t. And you clearly never did.”

“What are you talking about Buck?”

“Did you think I was a slut Hen?”

Hen’s jaw drops and she struggles to find a response to that.

Because truthfully, back in the beginning, she did think Buck was a bit of a slut. Yeah, he claimed to be a sex addict, but he got over that quickly with Abby, so it couldn’t have been a real thing. Could it?

Buck scoffs. “Well, that answers that.”

Buck starts to move away from her, but Hen reaches out and grabs his arm.

Buck angrily shoves her hand away. “Do not touch me,” he growls.

Lena, who must’ve been close by the entire time, rushes over when this happens, standing in between Buck and Hen.

“It’s ok Lena,” Buck says. “She’s not dangerous. She just shouldn’t have touched me without my permission.”

Lena doesn’t say anything and just glares at Hen. She doesn’t move, still acting as a barrier between the two.

“Seems like everyone here has a warped concept of consent at this firehouse,” Buck adds

Hen has no clue what Buck means by that, but it must be important, because the cold look on Lena’s face transforms into a full-on scowl directed at her.

“Buck, do you want to leave?” Lena asks.

Buck shakes his head. “You know what? No, I don’t. Hen deserves to hear this. She gets to hear how she messed up years ago and why it’s now one of the main reasons I’m thinking about leaving.”

Hen opens her mouth to speak, but Lena’s harsh glare stops her. “Let him speak.”

“Thanks Lena,” Buck says, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He’s clearly taking a moment to collect himself, and that just worries Hen.

What could be so bad that Buck has to prepare himself before talking about it?

“Back around when I started, there was a kid in a rollercoaster. Do you remember that Hen? How I couldn’t save him?”

Hen wants to tell Buck he did everything he could, but she couldn’t think of the words, so she just nods.

“When he died, I got interviewed by the news. Overnight my social media blew up because I was a ‘hot’ firefighter. And then Bobby sent me to therapy because I couldn’t deal with the death of that kid.”

Hen knows this story already though. Buck went to therapy, slept with his therapist, and later ended up finding Abby and the two dated until he left.

“My therapist had friended me on Facebook before I ever went into that appointment. She knew who I was. She may have even sought me out. And then she slept with me, in her office. Do you see a problem with that Hen?”

Hen frowns, because honestly … she doesn’t. Buck back then slept with anything that moved.

“She was an authority figure Hen! She was my fucking therapist, and she took advantage of me! I was a sex addict and she fed my addiction. She used me and then threw me out like trash! I felt dirty, and used, and cheap. And when I told you, Bobby, and Chimney, all I got were laughs and jokes and disappointed looks.”

Hen’s eyes widen and she feels like she can’t breathe.

Is Buck saying … did he not want it?

“Buck, did you not want it? I thought you initiated it?”

“That’s not the fucking point Hen!” Buck yells. “She took advantage of me. I was used and thrown to the side. I was in pain after that kid died and instead of helping me, she … she …”

Buck doesn’t say anything else, before half the fire station comes rushing up, obviously having heard the commotion.

Eddie rushes to his best friend, pulling Buck into his arms.

Buck sinks into his embrace, clinging to the man as tears start to stream down his face.

Eddie whispers soothing words into Buck’s ear, as he buries his face in Eddie’s chest.

“It’s ok mi cariño. I’ve got you.”

“Buck was raped,” Lena says. “What happened there … it should’ve never happened. She took advantage of someone in a vulnerable place and leveraged a position of power to get what she wanted. Buck was raped. And you treated it like a cheap joke. That’s why Buck won’t fucking talk to Chimney. Because he has nothing to say to him.”

Eddie and Lena lead Buck away, towards the bunks.

Bobby stares at the scene in horror, as he starts to connect the dots.

Chimney glares at Hen. “Why did you have to say anything Hen? Why couldn’t you just leave him alone?”

“I just wanted him to talk to us. We can’t convince him to stay if he never talks to us,” Hen says, trying to defend herself.

“Yeah, well now he’ll never talk to us again. Good job. God, I’m starting to hope Buck leaves. He deserves to get away from all of us.”

Chimney stalks off in the opposite direction of Buck and the others, leaving a stunned Hen, Bobby, surrounded by the other shocked members of the 118.

They all look at each other and start to think for the first time that Buck was right to sue the LAFD. If this stuff has been going on for years, no wonder Buck wants to leave.

But if Buck leaves, and takes Bosko and Eddie with him, Bobby will likely lose his job. He’s still on probation, and chasing away three firefighters, including the one who originally led to him being on probation in the first place, would not look good for him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math steps off the elevator with Josh, walking into the lobby of the dispatch center. He notices Reyna sitting on one of the chairs out of the corner of his eye.

“Josh, I’m sure Maddie didn't mean anything by what she said. She’s just on edge. We all are.”

“That’s not a good excuse.”

“I know Josh. I’ll talk to her, ok? I’ll see if I can get her to apologize.”

Josh doesn’t look particularly happy but accepts it.

Math hugs Josh, and lets the man leave, telling him that May and Silena will be by any second and Josh can go ahead and go.

Josh hugs Math back and leaves the center.

Math walks over to his co-worker, and possible friend? Math has definitely bonded with all of the interns, and Reyna the most of all of them. Which makes sense, with Chris and Clarisse being a couple and all. Math and Reyna tend to partner up on projects and daily tasks. 

Math would definitely consider all three of them friends though. He told them about May, though that was mostly just because the only people on this side of the country he knew with enough layers of separation from everyone else. And they know a lot about him because Maddie and Math are almost the topics of interest for the other dispatchers. So yeah, Math would consider them friends.

He just doesn’t know if they feel the same.

“Hey,” Math says in greeting. “Didn't you get off an hour ago with the other two?”

Reyna nods. “Yeah. Didn't you get off too?”

Math shakes his head. “Nah. Turns out I have a few extra responsibilities that I have to take care of, about once a week because I’m the ‘team leader’. Which is like totally unfair, because I didn't even know I was going to be team lead until they told me the day we started.”

Reyna chuckles, and Math sits down in the seat next to her.

“Why are you still here?” Math asks.

Reyna shrugs. “My sister is late. Her boss made her stay for an extra shift today, and it’s not like she could say no. We could really use the money.”

Math frowns a bit but stops when Reyna looks up at him. “What about you? Maddie left about half an hour ago. Wasn’t she your ride?”

“Usually, but not today. She’s got a date with her boyfriend. My girlfriend and one of my friends are picking me up. Apparently it’s time I spend the night there again.”

Reyna laughs again. “Isn’t that like the third place you’ve slept this week?”

Math gets a thoughtful expression on his face, slowly counting out all the places he’s spent the night this week.

Three times with Evan, twice at his apartment, and another time on Eddie’s blow up mattress. Two times with May, though once was already at Silena’s place. And once at Chimney and Maddie’s apartment. 

“I think it’s the fifth place,” Math admits. “If I’ve got my math right.”

“Well, I certainly hope you do. It’s your name after all.”

Math shoots the usually straight-laced Reyna and incredulous look. “Di-did you just … was that a pun?”

Reyna rolls her eyes, and Math can’t help but laugh at the small smile on her face.

“Oh Reyna, this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

“Who said we were friends?”

“I did. Just now. Didn't you hear me? Do you need to get your ears checked?”

“Watch it Buckley.”

Math giggles, right as May and Silena walk into the Dispatch center.

Math hasn’t seen May since he left Michael’s apartment yesterday, so he’s already incredibly excited to see her.

But the sight of his girlfriend, wrapped in his favorite hoodie that falls over her hands and almost comes down to her knees, is probably the most beautiful thing Math has ever seen.

He can literally feel his heart skip a beat, and then another when he pulls her into a tight hug.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks quickly.

May nods, and he pulls her in for a light kiss, thankful that Josh and Maddie already left, or he would’ve blown the secret.

He pulls away, resting his forehead on her forehead. “I like the new look.”

May turns away, clearly a bit embarrassed. “It smells like you.”

“I’m never gonna get it back, am I?”

May shakes her head, and Math can’t find it in himself to care.

Math lets go of May for a second, pulling Silena in for a tight hug. When he pulls away from her, he goes right back to May, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

May leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Come on. There’s someone I want both of you to meet,” Math says, leading Silena and May over to Reyna.

“Reyna, this is my beautiful girlfriend May, and my friend Silena.”

“What, am I not beautiful Math?” Silena asks.

Math rolls his eyes as May laughs. “Of course you are Silena. But it’s my job as May’s boyfriend to compliment her. Now as I was saying, that is my friend Silena. Silena, May, this is my co-worker and new friend Reyna.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” Reyna says. 

“Wow, she’s polite,” May whispers, so only Math can hear her.

Math bites back a snort. Because yes, she is. To everyone but her team leader.

Silena and May both exchange pleasantries with Reyna.

“Hey Silena, I was wondering if we could give Reyna a lift back to her place?” Math asks.

Silena nods. “Yeah, of course.”

“No, you don’t have to,” Reyna says. “I can wait for my sister.”

“How much longer is her shift gonna be?” Math asks.

Reyna turns away from him. “Maybe another hour or so.”

“Oh yeah, we’re definitely giving you a ride,” May says.

It takes a bit more convincing, but eventually the three convince Reyna to let them give her a ride.

It’s hardly even out of their way, only adds an extra five minutes to the trip.

“She seems nice,” May says, after they drop Reyna off. “A bit standoffish at first, but definitely better when she gets more comfortable.”

“Yeah, she’s a good person,” Math adds. “Good worker too. I would still be buried in paperwork without her.”

“She’s like us,” Silena admits, and Math nods glumly.

May looks shocked for a second as she connects the dots. She looks down in shame for not noticing.

“Hey,” Math says, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “There’s no way you could have noticed. I’m glad you don’t recognize the signs.”

“I’m sorry you guys do,” May says to her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

“Yeah, so are we,” Silena admits.

“How are the others holding up?” Math asks. “Since everything happened.”

May and Silena both tense, which answers Math’s question.

“Well, this is gonna be fun,” Math says sarcastically, as he gets ready to deal with another argument.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie smiles when she sees Chimney across the room.

Chimney smiles back, but it’s clearly strained.

Maddie almost frowns, but doesn’t for now, just walking over to her boyfriend.

Chimney gets up, kissing her gently, and pulling her seat out for her.

Maddie chuckles at her boyfriend’s antics, but it’s one of the reasons she’s so fond of him.

“So, how was your day?” Chimney asks.

“Pretty good,” Maddie admits. “Math is still thriving as an intern. He’s really getting along with the other ones as well. I just wish everyone would stop gossiping about us, but I don’t have it in me to tell them to stop.”

“Why? If it’s bothering you, you should tell them.”

“It’s a small nuisance is all. And Math seems to enjoy it. He likes throwing out false information and watching it spread like wildfire.”

Chimney laughs, because of course that’s what Math would do.

“He’s at Silena’s tonight, right?” Chimney asks.

Maddie nods. “Yeah. And I think he has enough stuff over there by now, so we shouldn’t have to drop anything off like when he stays at Eddie’s. How was your day?”

Chimney’s face twists, and for a second he’s almost pouting, before he stops and gets a stony expression on his face. “It was fine.”

“Well, that’s clearly a lie.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Is this about Buck?”

“Yeah, it is,” Chimney admits. “I really fucked up Maddie. We all did.”

“Yeah, the lawsuit was bad.”

“I’m talking about before that. Eddie wasn’t even involved.”

“Well, he was definitely involved in enough, so I’m glad he didn't screw up whatever you're talking about too.”

Chimney frowns at his girlfriend.

“What?” She asks.

“Maddie, you’re scowling.”

Maddie blinks, wiping the scowl of his face. “I was?”

Chimney nods. “Yeah. And not like a small scowl either. I didn't know you were so mad at Eddie.”

“I didn't know I was either. I guess I’m just a little angry at how easily Buck and Math forgave him after everything he did. I mean, Buck hasn’t even forgiven you yet, so how could he forgive Eddie?”

“What I did to Buck was a lot worse than whatever Eddie did.”

“But during the lawsuit-” Maddie starts to say.

“This is about a lot more than the lawsuit Maddie. So much more.”

“What is it about then Chimney? Because I’m honestly having a hard time keeping track of it all.”

“Buck should be the one to tell you.”

“Why Chimney? What’s going on with Buck?”

“It’s not my story to tell,” Chimney insists. “Buck will tell you when he’s ready.”

“But-”

“So, how’s Josh doing?” Chimney asks, blatantly and purposefully changing the subject.

Maddie bites back the annoyance she feels building up and decides to just let Chimney have his way for now.

But Maddie will figure out what’s wrong. And she will protect her brother from everyone.

Including Eddie if it’s needed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 9**

Eddie is just getting back to his house after dropping off Christopher at school and is surprised to see Maddie at his front door.

He smiles at her in greeting and gets only a cold look in return.

Eddie frowns, and pulls out his phone discreetly, calling Math.

“Eddie?” Math answers groggily, and Eddie almost curses because he did not mean to wake him up.

“Hey Math. I’ll be quick so you can get back to sleep, but as far as you know, does your sister have some reason to be mad at me?”

Eddie can practically feel Math’s frown. “What? I mean … no. I don’t think so. Evan and I already forgave you, so it shouldn’t be that.”

Eddie looks at the phone in shock. “You’ve forgiven me?”

Math snorts. “Yeah, of course Eddie.”

“But … I never even got to apologize. Not really. I was gonna cook dinner for you and Buck and list all of the reasons I messed up and how I was going to do better.”

“Well, you can still do that Eddie. Or at least the first part, not the second. Because I’ve already forgiven you, and there’s no take backs.”

Eddie starts to tear up. “Thanks Math.”

“No problem Eddie,” Math says, before letting out a loud yawn.

“Math! Come back to bed,” Mays says, loud enough for Eddie to hear it over the phone.

“In a second babe,” Math says to May, and Eddie freezes before deciding to think about that later. “Got to go Eddie. And yeah, Maddie shouldn’t be mad at you, but who knows. Call me later, ok?”

“Ok, go get some sleep Math.”

“Overprotective future brother-in-law,” Math laughs, and hangs up before Eddie can respond.

Eddie decides to think about that later too. Right now, Maddie is staring at his car, clearly waiting for him.

Eddie gets out. “Hey Maddie, what’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Maddie asks.

Eddie nods, unlocking his front door and letting her inside.

“Do you want some breakfast? I can cook something real quick.”

Maddie frowns when she sees Buck’s jacket on the back of one of the chairs, and one of Math’s books on the kitchen counter.

“No, I’m good,” she says tersely. “We just need to talk.”

Eddie frowns again, and gestures for Maddie to sit down in the chair across from him.

Maddie takes a seat, looking at him with cold eyes.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Why did my brothers forgive you so quickly?”

Eddie wants to laugh because of the irony of that statement. Buck tried to forgive him for weeks before Eddie finally let him, and Eddie doesn’t even know how long it’s been since Math has forgiven him.

But Eddie doesn’t laugh, because Maddie is a Buckley, and all the Buckley’s Eddie knows are scary. Maddie is no exception.

“I don’t know,” Eddie admits. “I guess I was just persistent.”

Judging by Maddie’s harsh stare, Eddie guesses that wasn’t the answer she was looking for.

“You really hurt them,” Maddie says.

“I know that. I messed up.”

“They shouldn’t have forgiven you.”

“Don’t you think I know that,” Eddie says quickly. “I don’t deserve their forgiveness Maddie. I know that. But I will work every day to earn it.”

“That’s not good enough.”

“I don’t think that’s your decision Maddie.”

“They are my little brothers! I am trying to protect them.”

“They don’t need protection from me Maddie.”

“Well, clearly they do, after what you did to them.”

“I will never hurt them again,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, I’m sure you won’t,” Maddie says sarcastically.

“I’m doing the best I can Maddie. And they’ve forgiven me, and that’s their choice. I don’t need you to lecture me about their choices.”

“I just don’t understand how they could ever forgive you after the way you treated them. I mean, Buck won’t even forgive Chimney, but he’ll forgive you?”

Eddie’s eyes narrow. “So that’s what this is about?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well, if I don’t deserve Buck’s forgiveness, then Chimney certainly doesn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Maddie asks, raising her voice.

Eddie does his best to keep his voice calm and his hands steady but thinking about what happened to Buck and how Chimney, Hen, and Bobby treated him afterwards is not helping.

“It means Chimney fucked up Maddie, just like the rest of us.”

“He wasn’t nearly as bad as you during the lawsuit.”

“This is about so much more than just the lawsuit Maddie.”

“Then what is it about Eddie? Tell me.”

“That’s Buck's story. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

Maddie scoffs and glares at Eddie. “I’m so sick of that fucking line. All I’m trying to do is protect my brother, and you people won’t even help me. You just want to keep hurting him and making him feel like crap.”

“Maddie, stop.”

“Why do you hate Buck so much?”

“I don’t hate Buck. I love him,” Eddie defends.

Maddie scowls at him. “If you loved him, you wouldn’t have hurt him. If you really loved him, like I do and like Math does, you could’ve never hurt him like you did.”

“You mean like when you abandoned him,” Eddie snaps before he can stop himself. “Don’t lecture me Maddie, when out of the two of us, you were the one that hurt him first!”

Maddie flinches back, and Eddie wants to apologize, even though he’s right, but Maddie doesn’t give him the chance.

“I hope Buck does leave! And I hope he leaves you behind!”

Maddie storms out of the house and slams the front door for good measure.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 10**

“Everything’s just so weird right now,” Math says, while he’s video chatting with Percy and Annabeth.

“How so?” Annabeth asks. 

“Well, it’s like for months, I was the angry one. I’ve been angry at almost everyone at least once or twice. But ever since Evan gave that ultimatum, it’s like no one is thinking straight. Cause suddenly I’m the only person who isn’t angry.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” Percy asks. “What Athena did was a huge violation of your trust. You have every right to be mad.”

“Yeah, I know that. But I just don’t care enough to be angry anymore. Besides the fact that Athena is May’s mom, I just don’t care about her anymore. For months she was angry for some reason, and then after we finally start to get along, she does that? I just don’t even care anymore. It’s not worth my time to be angry about it.”

Annabeth and Percy both look shocked, but also pleased.

“That’s very mature Math,” Annabeth admits.

“Thanks Wise Girl,” Math says with a cheeky smile.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Percy yells, at the same time Annabeth sighs and says, “And there he is.”

“Sorry Percy, just borrowing it. And love you too Annabeth.”

Percy grumbles petulantly until Annabeth kisses him on the cheek.

“You know, I used to think you guys were gross with all the stuff, until I started dating May.”

Percy and Annabeth smile at him. 

Math blushes at their smiles. “What?”

“Nothing, we’re just happy for you Math. Really happy,” Percy admits. 

“And we’re totally going to come visit you and that girlfriend of yours,” Annabeth says. “Once Buck’s ultimatum is up and you guys know where you are staying for the foreseeable future.”

Math laughs. “Yeah, probably best to see if I even stay in California first. I do really miss you guys though.”

“We miss you too Math,” Percy says. “But we’re glad you got out of here.”

“When are you guys getting out?”

Percy shrugs. “Mom is still trying to figure it out. And Annabeth’s step-mom is being a pain again with the inheritance.”

Math grimaces. “God, I hate that bitch.”

“Get in line,” they both say simultaneously.

Math is quick to change the subject, trying to not let Annabeth dwell on that particular subject. “So, I heard you guys bet on me?”

Percy groans. “I knew that would come back to bite us in the ass.”

“Who told you?” Annabeth asks.

Math just laughs. “I can’t believe you guys bet against me. You're both idiots.”

“It was the safe bet,” Percy says.

“Hey!”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 11**

Buck walks into Eddie’s house with little fanfare, setting down his keys and wallet in the bowl by the front door.

“Does anyone know where my brother is tonight?” Buck calls out into Eddie’s hope, hoping either Eddie, or Lena (cause she’s always over) will know so he won’t have to bother him.

“In here!” Math calls out from the living room. “May’s with me too!”

Buck frowns. No one told him they were going to be over. It’s a good thing he brought enough food.

Buck sets the groceries down in the kitchen, before walking into the living room where everyone is gathered.

Lena is passed out, taking up the smaller couch all by herself.

May and Math are snuggled together, with Christopher in between them, all watching Tangled.

Eddie is the only one who looks up at him when he enters, shooting him a smile. “Hey. Your brother showed up around an hour ago. Did you know he was coming?”

Buck shakes his head. “No.”

“Lena was supposed to tell you,” Math says. “I guess she forgot.”

“Yeah, we had a rough call today. She probably just forgot,” Eddie says.

Math nods in understanding.

Buck walks over and ruffles Math’s hair, who shoots him a light glare. 

“I’m still glad you’re here. You too May.”

May smiles at him. “Thanks Buck.”

“Of course. So, who’s gonna help me with dinner?”

No one moves at first, until Eddie starts to get up. “I guess I will.”

Buck frowns again. Usually Eddie is a bit more enthusiastic, but he’s been off for the last day or so. They all have for the past week or so, but it’s only been really bad for Eddie for the last few days.

Eddie and Buck start to unload the groceries and cook. Usually they would already be talking and laughing by now, but they both move silently.

After Buck pops the chicken in the oven, he turns to face Eddie. “Hey, is something wrong?”

Eddie hesitates, but shakes his head.

Buck can tell he’s lying. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah Buck, I’m fine.”

Buck walks over to his friend, grabbing his free hand. Eddie looks up at Buck. “Eddie, just tell me.”

“Why did you forgive me?”

Buck sighs. He’s been expecting this for a while now. Even though Eddie acts confident, he’s just as insecure as the rest of them.

“Because you deserve it.”

“No, I don’t Buck. What I did to you ... the things I said to you … I really fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did,” Buck admits, because he knows sugar coating it wouldn’t help Eddie. “But you’ve done a lot for me since then.”

“It’s not enough.”

“That’s my decision Eddie. I decided to forgive you.”

Eddie pouts, but nods. He lays his head on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck is still confused by Eddie’s sudden mood change but doesn’t ask any more questions. Instead he just wraps a hand around his friend’s back, pulling him into a hug and laying his other hand on the back of Eddie's head as Eddie rests his head on Buck’s shoulder.

“Maddie is mad at me,” Eddie almost whispers. “She came here two days ago. She’s really mad at me Buck. And I didn't help matters.”

“What happened?”

“She kept asking me why you forgave me and telling me I didn't deserve it. And then she asked why you wouldn’t forgive Chimney.”

Buck tenses, and Eddie instinctively wraps his arms around Buck’s waist, pulling the other man even closer.

Buck relaxes, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair, to calm both Eddie and himself.

“I didn't tell her anything Buck. I just told her it was about a lot more than the lawsuit.”

Buck nods, and Eddie continues.

“She asked me why I hate you so much, and I told her I didn't. That I loved you. You’re my best friend.”

“What did she say?”

“She said I had a funny way of showing it. And that if I loved you, I could’ve never hurt you like that.”

Buck frowns again. “What did you say?”

“That she was the one who hurt you first,” Eddie sheepishly admits. “When she left you.”

Buck tenses again, and Eddie pulls him impossibly closer.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie says, almost crying. “I shouldn’t have, but she was so angry at me. I guess I just got angry back. But I didn't yell or do anything like that. I promise. I didn't want to scare her.”

“Is that why you’ve been so upset?”

Eddie nods.

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Buck admits. “But you’re not wrong. And she shouldn’t have yelled at you either.”

“So … we both messed up?”

“Yeah, I guess. Do you want me to talk to Maddie?”

“Can Math do it instead? He’d probably do a better job.”

Buck laughs, and Eddie laughs with him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, when May is blowing up the air mattress for her and Math, and Lena and Buck are trying to convince Christopher to sleep in his own bed, Eddie pulls Math aside.

He pulls Math into the kitchen, but Math takes it one step further, leading Eddie to the other side of the house.

“We could hear you in the kitchen,” Math admits sheepishly.

Eddie pales and looks horrified, but Math stops him.

“It’s ok Eddie. It’s good I know. And you were probably going to tell me right now anyways.”

Eddie nods, because that is what he was going to do.

“It wasn’t fair … what Maddie said to you. That isn’t fair. To you, or to us.”

“You aren’t mad at me?”

Math looks confused and shakes his head. “Of course not. Eddie, I’ve already forgiven you. Evan has already forgiven you. And even though I’m definitely the kind of person to hold grudges, once I forgive someone, that’s it. I won’t hold it over your head anymore.”

Eddie lets out a sigh of relief, and Math gives him a sad smile.

“Eddie, we forgave you because we chose to. Maddie had no right to tell you that you didn't deserve our forgiveness because that isn’t her choice. I kinda understand where she is coming from. She’s been really tense now that Evan and Chimney aren’t getting along, which is confusing to me too, but we’ll get back to that. But the point is that it was Evan’s decision to forgive you, and it was my decision to forgive you. She shouldn’t have questioned that.”

“And about what I said to her-”

Math cuts Eddie off. “It was probably hard for her to hear, but it’s still the truth. She did leave Evan, and she left me too. She had good reasons, just like Evan did for leaving me too, but she still left. And I’ve forgiven them … but it’s still the truth.”

Eddie almost whines at the pathetic look on Math’s face and pulls the boy in for a hug.

“I’m sorry Math.”

Math doesn’t say anything, but he does sink into Eddie’s embrace. 

They stay like that for a few minutes before Math starts to giggle.

Eddie lets go of him, giving the boy a strange look.

“Oh it’s nothing. I just get why Evan loves your hugs so much. They’re almost as good as his. Though neither of you come close to May.”

Eddie grins at Math. “Oh really? Does your ‘babe’ know that?”

Math blushes. “Did I say that on the phone?”

Eddie nods, and Math blushes. 

Math quickly changes the subject. “Ok, so I know you won’t tell me what’s going on with Evan and Chimney, but are you helping him with it?”

“Yeah. Lena and I’ve got him.”

Math breathes a little sigh of relief. “Ok. I trust you two.”

Eddie’s heart swells when Math says that, but Math walks away before he can say anything else.

Math practically makes a beeline towards May, wrapping her in a hug from behind.

A few days ago, Eddie wouldn’t have given that a second thought. They were always close, constantly hugging onto each other. But now…

Eddie smiles at the two. Math will tell them when he’s ready.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 12**

Buck shows up at the station in a much better mood than he’s been in all week.

Last night, after some convincing from May and Christopher, and practical bullying from Lena and Math, Buck spent the night at Eddie’s place.

In Eddie’s bed.

In Eddie’s arms.

Buck blushes at the memory and tries to not let it get to him.

He gets changed into his uniform quickly and walks upstairs to look for Lena or Eddie.

Instead he only finds Chimney.

Chimney, for whatever it’s worth, tries to walk away almost immediately, knowing Buck doesn’t want to be around him.

But the second Buck sees him, all he can feel is anger.

Because Maddie yelled at Eddie a few days ago, all because Buck wouldn’t forgive Chimney.

And after finally coming to terms with what happened, it’s going to be a long time before Buck forgives Bobby, Hen, or Chimney.

Chimney sighs when he sees the look of anger on Buck’s face. “Look Buck, maybe you should just go ahead and put in for a transfer. It’s clear that no matter what we do, you aren’t going to have forgiven us by the end of your time limit.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I wasn’t trying to Buck. But you hate it here, with us. You can’t even look at me or Hen or Bobby without feeling angry. And I don’t blame you, but maybe you should just go ahead and leave so you don’t have to be around us anymore.”

“So you guys fuck up, and I have to uproot my entire life? That sounds fair.”

Chimney frowns. “But weren’t you going to leave anyway? Your ultimatum and all.”

Buck doesn’t answer, still glaring at Chimney.

“Buck, I know I messed up. How do I fix it? Is there anything I can do?”

“Chimney, I was violated. I was weak and vulnerable, and someone took advantage of me. And you and the rest of them treated it like a joke. You were disappointed in me! I don’t know that I can ever forgive that. And now Maddie is interrogating Eddie on why I’ll forgive him and not you, and I can’t tell Maddie because this will break her. She’ll leave you, but I don’t want that. She’s happy with you. And I’m happy for her. I just don’t want you near me. I don’t want you around me. Every time I see you, I remember the way I was called pathetic for sleeping with my therapist, like it was just another of my so called “conquests”. You guys judged me for everything I did that first year. And yeah, I fucked up. It was the first time I was ever really free to make my own choices, so I acted a bit stupid. But I grew up. And you guys didn't seem to notice.”

Chimney is crying by the time Buck finishes his speech, tears pouring down his face.

Buck’s eyes are red and irritated, but he won’t cry. Not now. Not again.

He cried over the fucking therapy appointment too many times. He’s fucking sick of crying over it.

“If Math and Maddie learned the truth, Chimney they would never forgive you. So I’m not gonna tell them. But stay the fuck away from me.”

“Buck, is there anything I can do?” Chimney pleads. “Please Buck.”

“Yeah. Math is gonna talk to Maddie later about how she yelled at Eddie and apologize to her on Eddie’s behalf for what he said. If Maddie doesn’t get the message, and wants to yell at more of my friends, don’t let her. They don’t deserve to suffer for your mistakes.”

Buck walks away without another word, desperately seeking out Lena or Eddie.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie walks into her apartment after work and is surprised to find Math already there.

“Math? I thought you were going home with May.”

“I am,” Math admits. “I just was hoping we could talk first.”

Maddie nods, and Math leads both of them into the living room.

Math has a serious look on his face, which almost looks out of place from the last week or so.

Ever since Buck gave the ultimatum, Math has been almost … lighter. Definitely happier.

Everyone else though … they’re all pretty miserable. Emotions and old fights bubbling to the surface.

Maddie snapped at Josh the other day, and the man snapped right back at her and they didn't talk for an entire day until Math stepped in.

Chimney and Hen are on the rocks. Lena is fighting with everyone. Buck hates Chimney and Hen all of the sudden. Michael and Athena are getting close to a full custody battle. Karen is mad at Lena for some reason, something about Lena having called Hen a bitch. May moved out of Athena’s house, and Harry is teetering on the edge of despising his mother. Things are even somewhat tense in May’s friend group, with everyone very against Silena and May leaving with Math if Buck decides to actually go through with his plan.

And then of course there was Maddie’s fight with Eddie. 

Maddie clenches her fists when she thinks about that fight. How dare Eddie judge her for leaving? She had to get away. What her parents did was awful.

But some small part of her knows Eddie wasn’t entirely wrong.

But throughout all this fight and anger there’s also Math. Math hasn’t been fighting with anyone and Maddie didn't even know he could go this long without being angry at someone. He’s been the calm in the storm. He helps where he can.

It’s just a shame that in order for Math to finally start to feel better, everyone else had to feel like crap.

“I heard about what happened with Eddie,” Math admits.

Maddie blinks, before she starts to scowl. “He told you?”

“He was upset.”

“He was upset?” Maddie almost snarls. “Did he tell you what he said to me?”

“Yes, he did,” Math says calmly.

Maddie blinks back, at the way Math says that so nonchalantly. “He did?”

“Yes. He did. Eddie is my friend. He tells me the truth.”

“Did he tell you what’s going on between Buck and Chimney?”

“No-”

“Then how could he be telling you the truth. He’s keeping stuff from you. He kept it from me too.”

Math lets out a disappointed sigh, pulling out his phone, and texting someone.

“Who are you texting?”

“Connor. He’s the one who drove me here. I’m telling him I’m almost ready.”

“What?” Maddie asks. “Aren’t we talking?”

“We were. But you weren’t listening. I don’t feel like talking to someone who doesn’t want to listen.”

Maddie opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out.

Math looks up, seeming almost bored. “I’m going to go grab some things from my room. If you still want to talk and actually hear what I have to say, follow me.”

Math gets up and walks to his room. Maddie trails after him.

Math barely acknowledges her, just silently packing up way more than one change of clothes into a duffel bag.

“Eddie didn't tell me what’s going on either,” Maddie says quietly.

“I know,” Math admits. “And good for him. It’s not his story to tell. From what I hear, it’s Buck’s.”

“I just want to protect Buck.”

Math doesn’t even look up from his packing. “Yelling at his best friend is not going to protect Buck. But it might push him away. And maybe me too.”

Maddie pales. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Math says. “Evan and I forgave Eddie. You had no right to say he didn't deserve our forgiveness. He earned it. And besides, that’s for us to decide. And us only.”

“But, what he did-” Maddie starts to say.

“Was awful. It was. I’ll be the first to admit that. But very few people in my life haven’t done awful things to me, and I’ve still forgiven many of the people who have.”

Maddie feels tears start to well up in her eyes. “Math-”

“I’m not mad Maddie. I stopped being mad at you and Evan leaving me behind a while ago. But it still happened. And I forgave you, just like I forgave Evan. Eddie saying what he said wasn’t fair to you. But it’s still the truth. You have to accept that almost everyone's a little bit to blame for hurting Evan and for hurting me. Or else you’re missing the point of his ultimatum.”

“But Buck’s ultimatum wasn’t directed towards me.”

Math looks up from his packing, giving his sister a pathetic smile. “Maddie, Evan’s ultimatum was directed at everyone. Even me to a certain extent. I hurt Evan, when I tried to run away and when I didn't give the two of you the benefit of the doubt and just assumed you abandoned me again.”

The “again” feels like a dagger piercing Maddie’s heart, but she ignores the pain for now.

“Buck is hurting. And I think we’re all a bit to blame. Basically no one is completely faultless. But instead of fixing things, everyone is just getting angry. And I know how easy it is to get angry, because everyone in L.A. is lovely, but also incredibly infuriating at times. But it's so exhausting to be angry at everyone all the time. And ever since Evan finally made a stand last week, I just haven’t felt the need to be angry. I know where I stand. I know what I’ve done. I’ve forgiven who I can forgive and haven’t forgiven who I can’t forgive. I’ve helped friends in need and hugged them close. But I’m tired Maddie. Do you get that?”

Maddie nods her head because she can see it. Even though Math has been so much happier for the last week, if she looks closely, she can see how everything is weighing him. She can see the exhaustion in his eyes.

“Being angry is exhausting. Being around people who are angry all the time is exhausting. And everyone is so angry,” Math says wearily. “So, I’m only going to tell you this once, before I go collapse in my friend’s passenger seat.”

Maddie listens intently, hanging on Math’s every word.

“You will not yell at Eddie again and you will not hold what he said against him. And he will do the same for you. You will both act like the grown ass adults you are, for Evan’s sake. And for mine. You will stop picking fights with everyone, from Josh to Eddie, when the people you are really angry with are Chimney and Evan for not getting along. And you will let those two work out their own shit. I know you love them both. I love Evan too, and I care for Chimney. But I know better than to meddle in something that doesn’t involve me when the people involved don’t want nor need my help.”

Maddie nods.

Math gives her a weak smile, walking and hugging her, his duffel bag swung around his shoulder.

“I’ll see you at work sis, and I’ll be back here soon. Probably with May. Don’t kill anyone while I’m busy with my friends.”

Math walks out of the apartment, leaving Maddie alone with her thoughts.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math hops into the passenger seat of Connor’s car, with Katie and Travis in the back seat.

He notices how tense everyone is almost immediately, and bites back a loud sigh.

“Ok, you guys have five minutes. You can vent to me, and nothing you say will leave this car. But afterwards I am going to give advice, and all three of you are going to listen.”

“We don’t want you to leave Math. But we understand why you would want to,” Connor says.

“I don’t know that I do,” Math admits quietly, before motioning for them to continue.

“We just … if Silena and May leave, I don’t know what we’ll do,” Katie says. “They’re the rocks of our friend group, and we really don’t want them to leave. And Silena is so ready to just jump ship and ride off into the sunset without us. Or without even thinking about us.”

“It just feels like she doesn’t care about us,” Travis adds. “Like she wants to leave.”

“She probably does,” Math says. 

All three of his friends frown so deeply, he’s afraid they’ll be permanently fixed on their faces. 

“She probably does want to leave. But not because of you guys. Because of her dad. You guys are the only reason she’s stayed. Trust me, I did the same back in Hershey for my friend’s. I love them with all my heart, but I couldn’t stay there forever.”

“So we should just let her leave?” Katie asks.

“Or we can find a solution that works for Silena and keeps her here.”

“Like what?” Travis asks.

Math sighs. “I don’t know. I’ll think about it. Besides, we’ve still got more time. She’s only so ready to leave now because there’s an opportunity in front of her. But there’s still like three more weeks before Evan makes a decision. There’s still time you guys.”

That seems to calm all three of them down, and Math prays that he’s managed to settle at least one argument today.

It’s definitely less exhausting not being angry, but not by much when everyone around him is angry at each other.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 13**

May purposely picks a time when she knows her mom will be home alone, and when she knows Math will be busy at work, to go back home.

She needs to talk to her mom. She knows she does.

But she can’t let Math go with her. She can’t let Math deal with this. And she can’t look at Bobby either. She owes her mom the benefit of the doubt. She owes Bobby nothing.

May quietly enters the house, walking up to her mom’s room, and knocking on her door.

Athena is clearly shocked to see May there, and May doesn’t blame her.

“May? What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” May asks.

“Of course baby. Do you wanna come sit?”

May doesn’t want to but she does anyway, sitting as far away from her mother as possible while still sitting on the bed.

She hugs herself, wrapping herself in Math’s scent.

She had to give him his first hoodie back a few days ago, cause he didn't smell like him anymore, but he gave her a new one to use until the first one smells like him again.

It’s not as good as the first one, but it’s still nice. It still feels like Math is here with her, even if only a little bit.

“I’m really mad at you,” May says.

Athena at least has the decency to look guilty and not try to defend herself. “I know. You have every right to be.”

“Was my essay really that bad?”

“You did call me the enemy.”

“And then you went and proved me right,” May counters. 

Athena flinches. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Why did you do it? Why did you treat him like that? You knew not to do that.”

“I didn't-”

“You knew mom. We all knew. Don’t deny it.”

Athena looks more sorrowful than May has ever seen her.

“I don’t know why I did it. It’s just … when I read the essay, I was so angry. You were so disappointed in me and you were so angry at me and I thought it was unfair at first.”

“I was disappointed in you, and I was angry at you,” May admits. “Kind of how I feel right now too. But I’m those things because most of the time you are a good mom. You just have this huge blind spot when it comes to Math for some reason, and you have to fix that mom. Because you can’t keep bullying my boyfriend and the person I love, or our relationship is gonna be crap later on in life and I don’t want that.”

“Boyfriend?” Athena asks.

May pauses, not even realizing she let that slip. But then she glares at her mother. “That’s what you got from that? Seriously?”

“I really am sorry May. Can you tell Math that?”

“Math already knows mom. That doesn’t matter. What you did … it requires a lot more than a simple apology.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you’ll always be my mom, but you can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep hurting Math. Because you’ll always be a part of my life, but if I can’t trust you around Math, it will be a small part. Is that what you want?”

Athena violently shakes her head, tears pouring down her face.

“Then prove it. Prove to me that you can be a part of Math’s life without hurting him again.”

“How do I do that?” Athena asks.

May stands up, getting ready to leave. “I can’t answer that for you mom. But I hope you do it soon. Before Buck’s time limit. Because the way this is going … you may not get another chance after that.”

May walks over and hugs her mother, because even though she is incredibly angry, she still loves her. 

“Stop fighting with Dad about Harry, or you’ll lose them both. Let Harry decide for himself.”

May leaves without another word, slipping out as quickly as she entered.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 14**

Buck is uncharacteristically hanging around Bobby after the captain’s little nosebleed.

“Buck, I’m fine. The doctors cleared me.”

Buck doesn’t look any less concerned, which just forces Bobby to sigh.

“Don’t you hate me right now Buck. I mean, you should totally hate me after everything I’ve done, but still, why do you care?”

“I don’t want you to die,” Buck sheepishly admits. “I still love you guys, even if I’m really angry at you.”

“I’m not going to die.”

“You don’t know that Bobby. You were in the tunnel for a long time. You were exposed to a big batch of radiation. You could have cancer or something. And if you did, I wouldn’t be able to leave.”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t let you die alone or without me, even if I am angry.”

“Buck-”

“Don’t try to apologize Bobby,” Buck says, backing a few feet away from the man. “I don’t want to hear it. I won’t forgive you.”

“I know.”

“Why haven’t you tried to talk to me?” Buck asks. “Everyone else has. But you haven’t. I gave you a month, and ten days have already gone by, and you haven’t done anything.”

“I want you to go,” Bobby admits.

Buck's face twists up in a way that perfectly illustrates the pain he feels from Bobby’s statement.

“No Buck! Not like that. I want you to stay, I really do. But I’m starting to think it would be better if you left. If you and Math left and never turned back.”

“Why?”

“What we did Buck … it’s unforgivable. What I did is even more unforgivable. I’m your captain and I was blinded by my own stupid prejudices and beliefs. And you got hurt. I will regret that till the day I die. And I know I don’t deserve you Buck. I deserve to live with the regret and guilt of my decisions. And you deserve to be happy. And I don’t know if you can be happy here.”

Buck looks at him with curious eyes.

“I really want to yell at you,” Buck admits.

“Why don’t you?”

“I don’t know. I might still yell at you later.”

“I would deserve it.”

“Yes, you would.”

Buck and Bobby stand there in silence for a few moments before Buck breaks it.

“Just, don’t die Bobby. Even if I do leave, just try not to die.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Buck gives him … well, it’s not quite a smile, but it’s something.

Buck walks away, leaving Bobby alone with his thoughts.

And his demons.

He really needs a confession.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 15**

Athena is sitting at her desk in the station, with Rick sitting next to her.

Athena is thankful that she still has Rick at least. One friend who isn’t involved in everything else in her life. 

Because those friendships are breaking apart. Chimney and Hen are fighting. Apparently, Josh and Maddie had an argument. Athena has even heard rumors of things being tense between the teens.

In fact, from what she’s heard from Hen, everyone is angry at someone except for Math.

Which is ... confusing. Because after Buck, Math has the most right to be angry.

“So, what exactly are you planning to do to make it up to that kid?”

“Do you remember that family on Halloween? The parents that kept the kids chained up?”

Rick grimaces and nods. “Yeah. I don’t think I could ever forget that.”

“Well, Math was there that night, or he kind of was at least. He found the little girl who managed to escape. Apparently, they bonded for a bit, because … just because.”

Rick’s frown deepens, but he doesn’t say anything.

“I was thinking, what if I found the girl. If Math really did bond with her, then getting to see her again would be really good for him and maybe her too.”

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Rick praises. “Do you think it’s enough?”

“Not nearly. What do you know about party planning?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 16**

Bobby walks into church when almost no one else is around, and the priest who used to help him is already sitting in the pews.

“Thank you for meeting me Father,” Bobby says to the man.

The priest nods. “Happy I can help. You haven’t been back in a while.”

“I should’ve come back sooner,” Bobby admits. “I’ve made mistakes in the past months. And in the last couple of years. Many mistakes.”

“What kind of mistakes?”

“I judged someone I care for harshly for mistakes made in the past. I was irrationally angry at a kid for standing up for what was right, because he was standing against me. I treated someone I view as a son with disappointment when he told me something terrible that happened to him years ago. I’ve made so many mistakes father.”

“And yet, you said over the phone that you haven’t had a drink. Not since the incident two years ago.”

Bobby nods. “Yes. I still refuse to drink. Even though I want to so badly. I want it more than anything.”

“Why don’t you drink?”

“I don’t drink for my step-children, and for my wife, and for everyone at the station, and for Buck. I don’t … I can’t hurt them more than I already have. I can’t do that to them.”

“These mistakes, can you atone for them?”

“I could spend the rest of my life working for forgiveness and I wouldn’t come close to deserving it,” Bobby admits.

“But you could still try,” the priest suggests.

“I don’t want to hurt Buck even more by being a part of his life. I seem to hurt him when I’m around. So maybe it’s best that he leaves, so he can get a fresh start with people better than me.”

“That’s a great sentiment Bobby, but it’s not really your choice is it? From what you told me; it sounds like Buck is the only one that can decide.”

Bobby nods. “Yes, that’s true.”

“So all you have to worry about is being the best version of yourself for Buck and everyone else. And Buck will make the decision that he thinks is best for himself. Just focus on bettering yourself Bobby. Like Buck said, ‘Do better’. Everything else is out of your hands.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 17**

Math arrives at Silena’s house, and instantly knows that his attempts to fix whatever is wrong with his group of friends has not succeeded.

He pushes the door open, feeling tired.

It’s funny. The past few weeks have been really good for Math at times. He’s been happier and feels much lighter without the anger pressing down on him.

But everyone else in his life seems intent on bringing him back down to Earth with their own anger, and it leaves Math feeling exhausted.

Everyone is sitting patiently in Silena’s living room, with Silena and May on one couch, and everyone else staring at them as they sit around the room.

They are all tense, and they’re eyes lock on him as soon as he enters.

Math bites back a groan, and sluggishly starts to walk up the stairs towards the bedroom he and May share.

“Math?” May asks. “Where are you going?”

Math can’t bite back the groan this time. He turns around, walking back down the stairs. “I was going to bed. Do I need to mediate between all of you first?”

“Was that sarcasm?” Connor asks.

Math rolls his eyes, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

“Ok, go,” Math says. “You have three minutes, and then I am giving advice again. And then I’m taking my girlfriend and going to bed before anyone else gets in a fight.”

It’s the same argument as last time. Connor, Travis, Katie, and Beck are all scared and somewhat pissed off at how ready Silena is to move away from all of them. Silena refuses to explain anything and just keeps telling everyone that she can’t stay in L.A. anymore.

May is just kinda caught in the middle of it but is siding with Silena on the principle that they would likely be leaving together to follow Math and Buck if they did leave.

Math sighs as they all finish.

“Ok, Silena, do you actually want to leave L.A., or do you just want to leave here?”

Silena frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Like this house. It’s a reminder, isn’t it?”

Silena gets a sad look on her face and nods. “Yeah, when I stay here by myself … I hate it here. It just reminds me that my father doesn’t really love me or care about me. I haven’t seen him in person since before you got into town. And I haven’t talked to him since before Thanksgiving, when he told me he was going to miss it and Christmas this year. I just hate this fucking house and how alone it feels. It’s better when you guys are here though.”

Math nods and ignores the looks of horror on all of their friend’s faces. They had obviously never even considered that possibility.

“Ok, so can we come up with a plan to help? You know, just in case Buck doesn’t end up leaving.”

“Like what?” Silena asks.

“How about we make sure that you never spend the night here alone. I can make sure to spend more nights here, and if I’m staying at Buck’s or Eddie’s, I’m sure we could fit you somewhere. Let’s just make sure that you don’t have to sleep in this house by yourself until we can figure out a longer-term solution. Does that sound good?”

Silena nods.

Math smiles at her. “Ok good. Now, come give me a hug before the rest of them start crying and apologizing. I’m way too tired to deal with that.”

Silena walks over as Math stands up. They hug briefly, before Math lets her go.

He barely makes it to the stairs, before everyone is converging on Silena, giving her heartfelt apologies, and hugging her close.

Math smiles as Silena starts crying, hugging her friends back.

He crawls into bed and barely even moves when May joins him an hour later.

He’s glad he was able to help them, but he’s so tired. 

May pulls him close and Math lets a soft moan, cuddling with her.

So tired.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 18**

When everyone woke up the next morning, May got a call from her brother, telling her that he wants to decorate the Christmas tree.

May quickly agrees and drags Math and Silena along. She tried to bring the others, but they all had their own family traditions or finals to study for.

So that’s how Math ends up at Michael’s apartment, helping Harry try to glue back an ornament he dropped, as May and Silena decorate the tree.

“Harry, I think this ornament might be a lost cause. I can’t even count how many pieces there are.”

“Here, let me help,” Michael says, standing up and starting to walk over before he starts to get dizzy and almost falls over.

Math, May, and Silena rush over, making sure he doesn’t fall.

For a few seconds, Michael keeps his eyes close and his balance is off, but eventually he pushes through it, gripping a table for support.

“It’s ok guys. I’m fine. Just a dizzy spell.”

That convinces no one.

“Come on guys. It’s Christmas!”

“It’s December 18th,” May corrects.

“Don’t be a grinch,” Math teases.

May rolls her eyes.

“Speaking of the Grinch, we should watch it. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Everyone is still concerned for Michael, but they’re willing to play along for now, letting the man turn on the TV and put on the movie.

May, Math, and Silena keep sneaking glances at Michael through the movie, making sure he’s ok.

He waves them off each time.

But they still do it. Just in case.

Harry curls up with his sister, leaving Silena and Math to share the floor together.

“It looks like I’m going to have to get more furniture,” Michael admits.

“Yeah, sorry,” Math apologizes.

“It’s a good problem to have. I’m glad you and Silena are here.”

“So are we,” May says, speaking for both her and Harry.

Silena smiles at them as Math reaches over to squeeze her hand. She squeezes his hand back.

They still keep a close eye on Michael. Just in case.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 19**

Eddie, Michael, and May are all sitting at the dining room table in Eddie’s house, while Harry and Christopher play together.

With Buck and Math helping them of course.

“I told Christopher I had to work on Christmas, and he went straight to his room and wouldn’t speak to me for the rest of the night,” Eddie tells the other two at the table.

Michael laughs. “Oh, I remember the first time May did that when Athena had to work on Christmas.”

“I did not,” May defends. “Did I?”

“Oh yes you did. You wouldn’t talk to her for days. Though thankfully May seems to be a lot more stubborn than Christopher.”

May lightly glares at her father, who just laughs again in response.

“It’s just new,” Michael says to Eddie, clapping him on the back. “He’ll get over it.”

“Abuela’s bringing him to my Aunt’s,” Eddie continues to explain. “He’ll have fun, but it’s just … last year was different. It was special. This one’s harder.”

“Is that why you invited us here?” May asks Eddie. “Trying to cram in as much Christmas cheer between now and then?”

“Well, I thought it would be nice to bring the boys together,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, all four of them,” Michael jokes.

They turn to watch Math and Buck play with the boys. Christopher and Harry are both wearing little fake eye patches that are Christmas themed, and Math is sporting his own Christmas themed eyepatch, to the amusement of them all.

They are building Gingerbread houses, though Math is currently not allowed to help, since he accidentally broke part of Christopher’s roof. 

“Alright,” Buck says, mixing the frosting for the boys. “Who needs more cement?”

“I do!” Christopher calls out as Harry says, “Me!”

“I still think I should be able to mix the cement. I can’t break that.”

“You would find a way Uncle Math,” Christopher teases.

Everyone laughs, and Buck gives the boy a high-five, as Math just blushes and tries to laugh it off.

“Ok, let’s start with you Harry,” Buck says to the boy, pouring some of the frosting out for him.

“Hey Buck?” Christopher asks.

“Yeah, what is it Christopher?”

“Can I spend Christmas with you?”

Buck frowns and turns to Eddie, who has a sad look on his face.

“I’m sorry buddy but I’m gonna be working on Christmas with your dad.”

“Stupid Christmas,” Christopher complains.

Math frowns and walks over to Eddie as discreetly as possible.

“Hey Eddie, do you think I could take Christopher on Christmas? Would that help?” Math asks.

“Really? Would you?” Eddie asks, clearly relieved.

Math smiles at Eddie. “Of course. Anything to help. Is it ok if I bring Christopher when I come over that morning Michael?”

Michael nods. “Yeah, of course. The more the merrier.”

Math smiles at Michael in thanks, smiling at May too, before walking back over to tell Christopher the good news.

“Thanks Michael. For letting Math do that.”

“Of course Eddie. Anything to help.”

“It will help. I just wish I could’ve gotten off,” Eddie admits.

Buck walks over, sitting down next to Eddie. “Is it just me or does Christmas suck this year? It’s my first Christmas with Math in years, and I couldn’t even get off.”

“It’s definitely not just you,” Eddie agrees.

Michael and May both nod in agreement. Getting Athena to agree to letting Harry spend Christmas at his place was an ordeal all on its own, though she finally gave in a few days ago.

“It’s been a long year,” May admits. “But good things have come out of it.”

“I can spend Christmas with you Uncle Math?” Christopher excitedly asks Math.

Math nods, smiling at the boy. “Of course buddy. Isn’t it going to be fun?”

Christopher nods, and moves to hug Math.

Everyone smiles at the scene.

“Yeah, something good certainly happened,” Buck says, looking at his little brother as he hugs Christopher.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Chimney are sitting in her lawyer’s office.

Maddie is staring at the table in front of her. More specifically, the check on the table.

“Maddie, are you ok?” the lawyer asks.

“Yeah, I just really wasn’t expecting this,” Maddie says. 

“Christmas came early,” the lawyer says.

“Yeah, it is always at Christmas. Even now he can’t let me have any peace. I’m sorry, this just feels like blood money.”

“But it isn’t,” her lawyer says. “It’s your share of the marital assets. You’re entitled to every penny of that.”

“How?” Maddie asks. “I thought I wasn’t entitled to anything legally.”

“The slayer statute only applies to murder.”

“Which you didn't commit,” Chimney explains. “It was self-defense. Maddie, that money is the least that Doug owed you.”

“Look Maddie, I have no sage words of wisdom here. Keep it, donate it, burn it. It’s your call. Because according to the state of Pennsylvania, that money is yours.”

Maddie stares at the check, which comes out to over $400,000.

What is she supposed to do with that?  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 20**

Math walks into work with a smile on his face and bags under his eyes.

“Hey guys,” Math says in greeting to the other interns.

Chris and Clarisse both greet him, but Reyna just frowns as she stares at him.

“What’s wrong?” Reyna asks Math.

Math looks shocked for a split second, before chuckling and shaking his head. Chris and Clarisse both look up from their work and notice just how tired Math seems.

“Is that your first cup of coffee this morning?” Chris asks, after Math doesn’t answer Reyna’s question.

“Third,” Math answers, draining the coffee and throwing the cup in the trash. 

“Well, that's not healthy,” Clarisse says.

“Yeah, but it’s necessary.”

“Math, what’s wrong?”

“Just the same shit,” Math says, collapsing in the chair next to Reyna. “Everyone is angry and exhausting. And they all seem to think it’s weird that I’m not angry too.”

“Because it is weird,” Clarisse says. “I would be angry if I were you.”

Math waves her off. “Yeah, but that’s too much effort.”

“How are you sleeping?” Chris asks. “And has anyone stopped fighting?”

“I’m sleeping pretty well,” Math admits. “That’s not really the problem. The problem is when I’m awake, I feel like I need to be in a million places, helping a million people, who all have a million different problems, and are angry at a million different people. And only my friends have really stopped fighting, both the ones back in Hershey and here. And Maddie too, I guess, but she’s been acting really weird since last night.”

“How’s May?” Reyna asks.

“She’s great, except she went to talk to her mother a few days ago, and she’s extremely worried about whether Athena will actually listen to what she said or not. And her dad is acting strange too.”

“Ok, what else?” Chris asks. “Who else has been fighting?”

“Well, May and Athena technically. Michael and Athena, though that may stop soon. Everyone’s still angry at Bobby, and I’m not touching that one. Lena is fighting with Hen and Karen for some reason. Apparently, Lena called Hen a bitch, and Hen said the same thing to her, and Karen is just supporting her wife. Josh and Maddie aren’t fighting anymore, but that was definitely a chore. Percy and Annabeth are good now. Their fights aren’t actually that bad, they just need to vent to me for a little bit and then they’re good to go. Everyone made up with Silena, thank god. Evan is angry at Hen and Chimney, and Maddie might act out again if Evan and Chimney don’t make up soon. Eddie has forgiven Maddie, and Maddie says she’s forgiven Eddie too, but I think she just might be placating me. Pretty much everyone is still angry at Athena, though they are all just ignoring her except for Hen. I swear, Christopher is my one little saving grace in all this.”

Reyna, Clarisse, and Chris all look almost distressed as Math finishes his tangent.

“What?” he asks.

“Math, are you caught up in all those fights?” Reyna asks. “Or even just most of them.”

“Well yeah,” Math says. “I help mediate a lot when I can.”

“Listen, I’m all for a good argument,” Clarisse says. “But those should be just between the people involved, and not anyone else. Are they involving you in all of them, or are you offering?”

Math frowns. “I don’t know … maybe a mixture of the two. I kinda feel obligated to help though. All this started falling apart because I came here. And I’m the only one who has been thinking clearly for the last two weeks. It’s kinda my responsibility to help.”

All three of the teens frown at him.

“Is it not?”

“Not to your detriment Math,” Chris says.

“But I’m doing fine. Yeah, I’m tired, but I’m also pretty happy most of the time. I’m doing good.”

“Math, if you had anything to say besides just ‘I’m happy’, then you aren’t doing as good as you think,” Reyna says. 

“But I am happy. I’m just tired too.”

“Then you’re doing too much,” Clarisse says. “Take a break. They’ll survive without you for a little bit. Spend the night by yourself, or with someone who isn’t arguing with anyone else.”

“Well, that just leaves Christopher,” Math admits. 

“Then see if you can spend time with him,” Chris says. “You already talk about that kid all the time. Hell, your lock screen picture is one of you and May with Christopher, instead of just May. And don’t say that’s to keep your cover, because we both know you love that photo.”

Math pulls out his phone and smiles at the photo. It was back at the aquarium months ago, before everything happened with the lawsuit. Math has Christopher on his shoulders, and he’s hugging May. Buck snuck in a sneaky photo. He can barely see Christopher giggling in the photo, and even though he can’t see it, he knows May was laughing too.

“Maybe I should see if I can spend some time with Christopher,” Math says. “See if Eddie will let me babysit or something. Thanks guys.”

They all smile at him, glad they could help, before starting to get to work.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math surprises everyone by showing up at the station unannounced.

He just waltzes up the stairs like he owns the place, and no one dares to tell him differently.

Lena, Eddie, and Buck have monopolized the living room, while Hen and Chimney are hanging out in the kitchen.

“Hey guys,” Math greets, shocking all of them by greeting the entire room. “Any arguments I need to mediate? I’m apparently really good at it.”

“Math? What are you doing here?” Buck asks. “And how did you get here.”

“I teleported,” Math deadpans. “And I just said why I was here Evan. Were you even listening?”

“Are you really offering?” Chimney asks from the kitchen. “Or just being sarcastic?”

Buck glares at Chimney, who withers in response.

Math looks between the two of them. “It was mostly sarcasm, but it looks like you guys might actually need me.”

“We’re fine Math,” Buck says. “You didn't have to come here.”

“Obviously,” Math says, flopping down on the couch Lena was sitting on. He would've joined Buck and Eddie, both those two looked entirely too comfortable to mess with. “I wanted to come.”

Lena shoots him a playful glare, and Math just rolls his eyes in return.

“Ok but seriously, how did you get here?” Lena asks.

“Josh drove me,” Math admits. “Apparently he ‘owes’ me now because I fixed the stupid argument between him and Maddie.”

“Those two were fighting?” Eddie asks.

“Oh please. Who isn’t fighting? I swear there’s a curse on me. Everyone is fighting with someone. Josh with Maddie. Maddie with you, Eddie. Silena with the entire friend group, though I think I fixed that one. Even Percy and Annabeth had a small fight the other night, and I had to mediate that too. Why didn't anyone tell me it was exhausting to be around angry people? Because it is. No wonder people don’t like me. I get angry at like everything.”

Eddie, Buck, and Lena all frown at Math’s tangent, but don’t get the chance to say anything before Bobby walks upstairs.

Bobby frowns when he sees Math. Math, to his credit, barely even reacts to the man’s presence.

Bobby strolls into the kitchen, standing by Hen. Chimney subtly moves away from both of them.

Math almost snorts, because this station is so full of infighting it's amazing they can still function.

“I really came here to talk to Eddie,” Math admits. “Can I babysit Christopher tonight? Carla said she was supposed to watch him, but can I do it instead? Carla is going to pick me up in a few minutes so we can get Christopher from school together. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course,” Eddie says. “I don’t get off till ten. Aren’t you doing something with your friends tonight though?”

Math shakes his head. “Nope. This is my one free night in a while. And I wanna spend it with my favorite kid if that’s alright.”

“Of course Math. But you could’ve just called. You didn't have to come all the way out here.”

“I know,” Math says. “I wanted to check on my favorite brother though.”

“I’m your only brother.”

Math just smiles at Buck. His phone buzzes, and he gets up to leave. He hugs Lena, Eddie, and Buck, lingering a bit when he’s hugging his brother.

“Text me if you need anything,” Math whispers to Buck. Buck nods, grateful for the support.

Math leaves just as quickly as he came, and Buck can’t help but notice how he feels a bit better after Math’s impromptu visit.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I think that I’ve moved past him, and then something happens, and he’s right back in my life,” Maddie says to Frank. “I have bigger things to be worrying about than him, but he’s in my head. Again.”

“Have you moved past him, or just around him?” Frank asks.

Maddie frowns and doesn’t answer. 

“You’ve certainly made a lot of progress,” Frank continues. “But on some level, it feels like you're still defining yourself through Doug.”

“Old habits I guess,” Maddie says. “I was 19 when we met. I had just left home a year ago. Buck was just a kid, and Math was still a baby. I was feeling guilty for abandoning them, and I was vulnerable. Most of my adult life, we were together. He was my life.”

“Now isn’t it time for you? Purely and only Maddie’s. Not a life after Doug, but a life without him.”

“I don’t think I know the difference.”

“You still refer to him as an active presence,” Frank says. “He ruined Christmas. He’s in my head. But Doug’s dead.”

“And I’m the one still holding on,” Maddie admits.

“You said you’ve done exposure therapy. Have you been back there?”

“To Pennsylvania? No. I can’t. That … I can’t go back there for so many reasons.”

“Not to Pennsylvania. To where Doug died.”

Maddie looks shocked at what Frank is suggesting. “You want me to go to Big Bear? To what, relive that nightmare?”

“I want you to go back to where he hurt you the most and talk to him out loud. And I want you to let him go.”

“I can’t go back there. Not by myself.”

“I would go with you,” Frank says. “And you could take whoever you need too.”

“But who would I take?” Maddie asks.

“You could bring your brothers, or Chimney, or even Josh,” Frank suggests. “But I think the best option would be to bring the one person who was never around when Doug hurt you.”

“So, Math?” 

“Yes. Let him see this part of your life. Maybe it’ll help him understand you better. And maybe he’ll be able to help you too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math is just finishing doing the dishes, with Christopher sitting at the kitchen counter, doing his homework.

“Hey Uncle Math?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you and May dating?”

Math freezes. “Why would you think that buddy?”

“Because you love her.”

Math chuckles, shaking his head. Of course Christopher could tell. God, how many people even know now?

Chimney, Eddie, Athena, all of their friends, and now Christopher too. How much longer can they keep the joke going before someone ruins their fun?

“Yeah, I do buddy. And yes, we are dating. But don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.”

“Why?”

“Because May and I are playing a joke on everyone. Do you want to be in on it?”

Christopher nods enthusiastically. “Should I call May ‘Aunt May’ now?”

Math blushes. “Only if you want. Not because I’m dating her. We aren’t there yet.”

“Ok,” Christopher says, looking back down at his homework. “Are dad and Buck dating too?”

“Not that I know of,” Math admits. 

“But why not? They love each other like you and May do.”

“Yeah, they do. But sometimes adults are stupid, and it takes them a long time to see what’s in front of them.”

“Do you think they will date?”

“Yeah, I do. Would you like that?”

Christopher nods. “Yeah. I’ve always wanted two dads.”

Math smiles at Christopher. “You know, Buck doesn’t have to be dating your dad for him to be your dad too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Buck’s kind of my dad too. He raised me. He did a really good job too. And he would do an even better job with you, if you and your dad are ok with it.”

“Should I talk to dad?”

“Yeah, eventually. Maybe get through Christmas first though.”

Christopher nods. “Thanks Uncle Math.”

“Of course buddy. You can always talk to me.”

“I know.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Eddie and Buck get back to his house, he’s surprised to find both of the boys curled up on the couch. They clearly fell asleep while watching TV.

Eddie and Buck both smile at the sight.

“Math can spend the night here if that’s ok with you,” Eddie says to Buck.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Wanna help me carry them upstairs?”

“Ok. But you get the heavy one,” Buck says, picking Christopher up.

Eddie laughs, picking up Math.

He’s certainly heavier than Christopher, but nothing compared to when he tried to carry Buck and Christopher at the same time.

Eddie leads them to his room, and they lay both of the boys down.

“Do you wanna stay?” Eddie asks Buck. “Math is already here, so why not you too.”

“I should probably go home.”

“Or you could stay,” Eddie suggests again. “For Math and Christopher.”

And for him.

Buck eventually agrees.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 21**

Math is surprised to get a call from Maddie.

“Hey,” Math answers. “What’s up sis?”

“Where are you staying tonight?”

“May’s place, I think. I’m thinking about coming back to the apartment the night after. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Maybe. Why?”

“My therapist wants me to take a trip, and I was wondering if you could come with me.”

“I can be free,” Math says. “Where are we going?”

“Big Bear.”

Math intakes. “Isn’t that-”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you want me to come?”

“Yeah, I am,” Maddie answers.

“Ok. Pick me up from May’s tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you at noon.”

“Ok. I love you Maddie.”

“I love you too Math. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 22**

Buck is on the phone with Math and Maddie as they drive to Big Bear.

“So, Eddie was wondering if you could take Math to pick up Christopher on Christmas morning,” Buck says to Maddie. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m already going to be driving to Michael’s place with Math. What’s one more stop for my favorite kid?”

“I thought I was your favorite kid,” Math pouts.

“You’re 18.”

Math grumbles petulantly.

“Well, if you keep acting like that, then maybe you are a kid,” Maddie teases.

Math sticks his tongue out at his sister.

“Did Math just stick his tongue out?” Buck asks.

“Yep.”

“Such a child.”

“Like you can judge Evan!” Math calls out from the back seat.

Maddie and Buck laugh.

“Are we still all on for Christmas Eve at my place?” Buck asks. 

“Yep,” Math says.

“I’m really glad we are just spending Christmas Eve with the three of us,” Maddie admits. 

Math nods in agreement. “Yep, especially since this is my first Christmas outside of Hershey.”

“We’ll make it special Math. I promise,” Buck says.

Math opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, letting Buck and Maddie have this moment.

“Are you guys still in the car?” Buck asks.

“Yeah,” Math says.

“Holiday traffic in L.A.,” Maddie explains.

“I’m sorry I’m not there.”

“You were there when it mattered Buck.”

“Well, that just makes me feel guilty,” Math says. “Even though I was halfway across the country at the time.”

Buck and Maddie both wince at the memory.

“Sorry,” Math mumbles, not trying to hit a sore spot. “I really am sorry I wasn’t here Maddie.”

Maddie smiles at Math, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

“Hey, we’re almost there Buck, so we’ll call you back later,” Maddie says.

“Ok, I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” they both say, as Maddie hangs up the phone.

Frank pulls up to the Cabin, and Math squeezes his sister’s hand supportively before they get out of the car.

“So, what do we do?” Math asks. “Knock?”

“Yeah, I don’t think that would work,” Maddie says. “What are we supposed to say? ‘Hi, can I come in and relive my trauma?’.”

Math frowns. “Well, revisiting the pier after the tsunami did help me.”

“And I think we all know this isn’t the place where Doug hurt you most,” Frank says.

Maddie walks over towards the trail, with Math and Frank following behind her.

She takes it slowly, very different from when she sped along it just under a year ago, running away from Doug.

Maddie walks over to the woods where it happened, flinching when Math accidentally steps on a branch.

Math opens his mouth to apologize, but Maddie doesn’t even glance back, looking intently at a tree with a bullet hole in it.

Math looks over at it, biting back a sob when he realizes how close that bullet must’ve come to hitting Maddie.

He almost lost his sister before he even really knew her.

Maddie, tears starting to form in her eyes, looks around at the woods.

“I never wanted you to die Doug,” Maddie admits. “But I do forgive you. And I forgive myself, for loving you too much. And for staying too long. And for not dying right next to you.”

Math lets out a whine at that, covering his mouth to try to muffle it, so Maddie can get the peace she needs.

“So, I’m going to leave you here,” Maddie says, with a newfound conviction. “I am going to run out of these woods, and I’m going to live. I survived you Doug. And I will never be sorry for that.”

Maddie takes one last look around, before walking over to her brother.

Math has both his hands clamped over his mouth, physically trying to keep the sobs in. He knew how close Maddie came to dying that day but knowing it and actually being where it happened are two very different things.

Maddie walks over to Math, hugging him tightly Math buries his face in Maddie’s hair, squeezing her like she’ll disappear if he lets go.

“I’m so sorry Maddie.”

Maddie just shushes Math soothingly, and they walk out of the woods together.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 23**

Athena rushes into the emergency room, finding Michael on one of the beds.

“Athena? What are you doing here?” Michael asks. “How did you even know?”

“I’m still your emergency contact,” Athena says. “And I’m not gonna let you uber yourself home from the hospital.”

“How did you even get back here?”

“I told them I was your wife,” Athena admits, unashamed of her lie. “What did the doctors say?”

“Athena-”

“We can talk about everything else in a minute Michael. Just, what did they say?”

Michael shrugs. “They’re sending me home.”

“Well, they said that on the phone. What I still haven’t heard yet is an explanation on how you walked through a plate glass window?”

“I got dizzy,” Michael weakly defends.

Athena sighs, and sits down on the hospital bed next to him. “Michael, this is not an isolated incident. May texted me about your dizzy spells.”

“You’ve been talking to May?”

“About you,” Athena says. “And some other things. Now, did you tell your doctors about these dizzy spells? Do they not think they’re related? Because I do.”

Michael shakes his head. “I think they’re related too. To all the stress I’m under. It’s a lot Athena, everything we’re dealing with. Fighting with you.”

“Well, we’re done fighting,” Athena says. “You win. You can have Harry whenever he wants.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. I’m done trying to keep Harry and May at the house when they clearly don’t want to be there. May says she’ll give me a chance if I stop and I can make it up to Math somehow.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I have no idea, but I’m trying to figure it out.”

Michael smiles at her weakly. “You know if it comes down to it, I’ll still side with May.”

“I know. I would want you too.”

“After Christmas, I’m going to go get a full checkup. I promise.”

“You better,” Athena says.

“Thank you for coming to get me Athena.”

Athena hugs Michael. “Always.”

“I’m glad we aren’t fighting anymore.”

“Me too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 24**

When Buck and Maddie get to his apartment, Math is already there, starting on dinner.

“Hey!” Math greets, shocking the pair for multiple reasons.

Because first off, neither of them realized Math could cook. Though, it does make sense.

But the big reason is the fact that Math isn’t wearing an eyepatch, one of his regular ones or even one of the more festive ones Connor got him as a gag gift.

Math sees both of them freeze and stare at him, and he knows what it's about. But he just ignores them.

“Is someone gonna help me with dinner?” Math asks.

That snaps the older siblings out of their stupor, and they rush forward to help him.

“Maddie, can you check on the sauce? And Evan, see if the bread is done.”

“How long have you been here?” Buck asks.

“A couple of hours,” Math answers. “I wanted to get started on dinner.”

“I thought we were doing something simple.

“It’s just pasta Maddie. It doesn’t take a genius to make.”

“Is this homemade bread?” Buck exclaims.

“Well yeah. Percy and I learned how to make it a few years ago. It’s pretty good too. Perfect for soaking up the sauce.”

Maddie and Buck both stare at him.

“Oh please. Did you guys really think I didn't know how to cook?”

“Well, this is the first time you’ve cooked for someone in L.A,” Maddie defends.

“False. I’ve cooked for Christopher before. And May and Silena.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, of course,” Math says. 

It takes another half an hour, but eventually the food is ready, and all three of the siblings sit down to eat.

“Thank you Math, for cooking dinner,” Maddie says. “It looks delicious.”

“Yeah, it looks really good!” Buck agrees.

“Why do you sound surprised?” Math asks his siblings.

“Well, its just- I uh ... you can’t be good at everything. So, we assumed cooking was the one thing you aren’t good at.”

Math laughs at his brother’s excuse. “Ok fine. But can we eat because I’m starving.”

They both nod and start to pass out the food.

Dinner is a peaceful affair. Whatever Maddie did when she went up to Big Bear did wonders for her. Same for Math spending a night with Christopher and away from everyone else. 

Buck is just happy that both of his siblings are so happy.

They clean up, and all sit down, trying to pick a movie to watch before going to bed.

They are almost an hour into “Unaccompanied Minors” before Buck finally addresses the elephant in the room.

“Hey Math?”

“Is it about the eyepatch?” Math asks, already knowing the question that has been on the tip of both Maddie’s and Buck’s tongue for the entire night.

Buck blushes and nods. Maddie perks up, listening intently to what Math has to say.

“I don’t need it anymore. Not medically at least. I haven’t for a while. But I feel really weird without it on. Almost naked. Definitely exposed. A kind of vulnerable.”

Both of them frown. They figured it was something like that, considering Math has worn the eyepatch for months now, but it’s one thing to suspect and another to have it confirmed.

“There’s a lot more I could explain behind that, but I really don’t feel like crying tonight, so you both will just have to bear with me on that.”

They both nod, not wanting to push Math to tell them anything he’s not comfortable with.

“I took it off for May a while ago. On Black Friday actually. I still wear it all the time, obviously because you guys have seen me since then, but I don’t when it’s just the two of us. Because I feel … I don’t know. I think it’s that I feel ok feeling vulnerable around her. And I feel ok feeling vulnerable around both of you too. I hope that’s ok.”

Both of his siblings rush Math, hugging him close.

Math laughs, hugging them back.

“Merry Christmas,” Math says. “I’m really glad I’m here with both of you.”

“Merry Christmas,” Maddie agrees. “I’m glad we’re all here too.”

“I couldn’t be happier if I tried,” Buck says to both of them. “Merry Christmas you two. I love you both so much.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dec. 25**

“What exactly does Athena have planned Maddie?” Math asks, as he sits in the passenger seat of her car. Silena, May, and Christopher are all crowded in the back, with Michael driving a separate car with Karen, Denny, Harry, and Josh.

“I have no idea,” May admits. “All I know is that Athena begged us to come, and Michael managed to convince me it would be a good idea.”

May and Math looks nervous.

“Maybe it’s a good thing,” Silena suggests. “Some grand gesture or something. It has been a few weeks since Buck’s ultimatum.”

“And I did tell my mom she had to do something big,” May adds. “Maybe this is it.”

Math sighs. “What do you think Christopher? Should I be nervous?”

“Maybe,” the boy says, with a smile on his face. “I think it’ll be fun though.”

Math smiles at his nephew. “Ok, if you think so. I guess I’ll just blame you if it’s lame.”

“Nooo!” Christopher says loudly, laughing as he does.

That brings everyone’s mood a bit, as they pull into the parking lot of Station 118.

They all get out, Math picking up Christopher and carrying him in.

When they get inside, they see Athena, with the help of several officers, setting up a full-scale party in the upstairs half of the station.

“Mom?” May asks. “What are you doing?”

“Surprise!” Athena exclaims to the dumbfounded group. “I’m throwing you all a party. And you’re early.”

Math can’t help the smile that spreads on his face. “Ok, where do you need us?” Math says, gesturing to him and Christopher.

Christopher nods enthusiastically, clearly wanting to help.

“Can you go check on the food?” Athena asks. “The people in there said they got it, but I trust you more.”

Math tenses a bit, but nods, walking off towards the kitchen.

May, Maddie, and Silena all stare at Athena.

“What?” Athena asks. “I’m trying to do something good.”

“It’s not enough,” Maddie says.

“Definitely not,” Silena agrees.

May stays quiet, still staring at her mother.

“I know that. But it’s a start.”

“It’s a start,” May agrees, before Maddie or Silena can say anything.

She stalks off after Math, with Maddie and Silena begrudgingly following behind her.

Athena doesn’t know if that’s a good sign or not.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The firefighters are surprised when they arrive at an empty and quiet station.

Buck leads everyone upstairs, wanting to nothing more than crash on the couch and curl up with Eddie and Lena.

“Surprise!” Everyone yells, shocking the firefighters. They all take in the scene in front of them, with all the people gathered and the decorations around the room.

Math walks over to Eddie, with Christopher in his arms.

“Christopher!”

“Dad!” Christopher exclaims, reaching for the man. Math hands him over, so Eddie can crush his kid in a tight hug. He barely even lets go of the boy, before Buck rushes over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey Evan,” Math greets.

“What are you doing here Math?”

“All I know is that Athena planned this,” Math says, gesturing over to the woman. “And somehow convinced us all to come. I’m glad we did though, even if it’s only because I get to spend Christmas with you.”

Buck laughs and pulls Math in for another hug.

Meanwhile, Lena and Josh hug it out.

“Why are you here?” Lena asks, before pulling away from the hug and light swatting her friend. “And why didn't you warn me.”

“Ow,” Josh complains. “Math told me not to, ok? And I’m only here to be supportive. And for the drama. Oh god, there’s gonna be so much drama.”

Lena laughs at her friend’s antics. 

Soon the party is full swing, everyone going about, talking to each other, and wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

Athena walks over to Math, May, and Silena.

“I was wondering if I could borrow you for a second Math. There’s someone that wants to see you.”

Math looks confused and looks to Silena and May for advice. They both shrug.

“Ok fine. But May and Silena are coming with me.”

Athena nods, leading the trio downstairs.

Everyone sees this, and soon several people are following the group out of curiosity and mild concern.

Eddie passes Christopher off to Carla, and joins Buck, Lena, and Josh as they head down. Maddie and Chimney follow them, and soon Hen and Karen come along as well.

Math manages to get downstairs with little difficulty. He has trouble in high stress situations still, and this definitely qualifies. Plus, stairs have been his worst enemy ever since his injury. Making it down without any issues is a big step, and May seems to realize this as well, giving her boyfriend the biggest smile which he gladly returns.

“Math!” someone yells, popping out from around the corner.

“Ava?” Math asks, starting to rush to the girl. He almost trips in the beginning, but May and Silena steady him before he runs off.

May looks over, trying to figure out who the little girl is. She doesn’t recognize her at first, but suddenly it clicks.

She doesn’t recognize the girl, because she looks so much better. Healthy and loved, unlike last time.

She looks at her mother in surprise, but Athena has her eyes glued on the reunion.

Meanwhile, everyone else who followed Math and Athena down looks confused.

“Who is that?” Maddie asks. “Should we know her?”

“I certainly don’t,” Buck says.

Karen doesn’t seem to either at first, until it clicks. “Oh god! That’s the girl. The one from Halloween. The one Math found. She looks so much better now.”

Math manages to make it to Ava, picking her up and pulling her into a tight hug. There’s a woman who came in with Ava, smiling at the scene.

Math swings Ava around, and the little girl laughs and hugs Math back.

Eventually Math sets her down. “What are you doing here Ava?”

“Your friend invited us,” the woman says. “Hi, I’m Natalie, Ava’s foster mom. It’s lovely to meet you Math.”

Math shakes her hand, before looking back at Ava.

Math grins at her, pulling her in for another hug. “You found a foster mom?”

Ava nods. “Yeah. She even says she’s gonna adopt me! Isn’t that so cool?”

Math laughs. “The coolest. I’m so happy for you Ava.”

“She never forgot about you,” Natalie says. “We’ve been trying to find you for a couple of weeks, because Ava wants you to come to her adoption hearing next month. We weren’t having any luck finding anyone named ‘Math’, until officer Grant called us.”

“You want me there?” Math asks, starting to tear up.

Ava nods. “You’re my friend, right? You said that that night.”

“Of course I’m your friend Ava,” Math says, picking the girl up to hug her again.

“Thank you for finding her Math,” Natalie says. “I couldn’t be more grateful to you.”

“I didn't do much,” Math says, blushing profusely. “Just what anyone in my position would’ve done.”

“No, you did so much more. You made Ava feel safe, for probably the first time ever.”

“Well, I know how important that is,” Math says, smiling at the girl. “And I am so happy for you! Are you staying for a little bit?”

“Yeah, Natalie says we are staying for the party! So I can spend time with you.”

“Can I go introduce her to some people?” Math asks Natalie.

“Of course,” She says. “Go ahead.”

Math smiles, before walking back over to everyone else with Ava.

“You did a good job mom,” May says to her mother, as Math walks back over with the biggest smile on his face. “You did a really good job.”

“It’s still not enough,” Athena says.

“No, but it’s a good start.”

“Everyone, meet my new friend Ava! Ava, this is everyone!”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It takes about an hour before someone finally manages to convince Math to put Ava down.

The girl is already bonding with Christopher, Harry, and Denny, and based on the way Natalie is talking with Karen, Michael, and Eddie, Ava will be joining some more of these playdates in the near future.

Which Math couldn’t be happier about.

Math smiles at the kids, feeling happier than he’s felt in a long time.

And then May hugs him from behind, wrapping her hands around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

And Math feels even happier than before.

“Hey,” May greets. "I got you something.”

“May, we said we wouldn’t exchange gifts until tonight.”

“Just turn around.”

Math rolls his eyes, but turns around to look at his girlfriend.

And once again, Math is awe-struck by how beautiful she is, and how lucky he is to have her in his life.

May pulls something out of her back pocket and holds it over his head.

It’s mistletoe.

Math laughs, and he can feel everyone’s eyes on them, watching them expectantly.

“Are you sure?” Math asks her. “Right now?”

May nods. “Can I kiss you?”

Math’s heart flutters when May asks the question he always asks, and he’s speechless.

He nods eagerly, and May pushes forward, capturing his lips with hers.

They can hear cheering throughout the room, but they ignore it.

The kiss lasts way longer than it probably should with a crowd of this size watching them, but he doesn’t care. Because May is in his arms, and his family is all here, and Math feels so happy he could cry.

They both pull apart, Math resting his forehead on hers as the two try to catch their breath.

“I love you,” Math says.

“I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

They barely finish talking before everyone converges on them, and tries to figure out who won the bet.

“I won!” Josh yells. “I had money on Christmas and May being the one to make the first move. Merry Christmas to me!”

Chimney laughs loudly. “Math, are you gonna tell them?”

Math laughs. “Ok, who had around Thanksgiving?”

Everyone yells again, realizing that the two kept it from them for months.

“Oh yeah!” Maddie calls out. “I had Thanksgiving and May making the first move. I win! Suck it Josh!”

Josh sticks his tongue out at Maddie, who responds in kind.

“May, are you gonna tell them?” Silena asks her best friend.

May laughs and shakes her head. “Nope. Math can do it.”

Math rolls his eyes. “Congrats Lena and Hen, for being the only people who didn't doubt me. The rest of you suck!”

That leads to a wave of complaints around the room, as Lena and Hen walk around, collecting their money.

Math makes his way back over the May, kissing her cheek. “Are you glad we told them?”

“I can’t believe Math was the one who made the first move,” Eddie complains. “Who could’ve predicted that?”

“I did!” Hen and Lena yell simultaneously, forgetting whatever feud they have for now to gloat over everyone else.

“Yeah, I am, “May answers.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The party goes on for another hour before Buck manages to pull Math away from it.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Buck exclaims, hugging his brother.

Math laughs. “For fun. And I wanted to see how long until someone figured it out.”

“Did anyone?”

“I think Eddie did, but only because I accidentally called May ‘babe’ while I was on the phone with him.”

“Well, you guys have acted like a couple for months now, so I guess this shouldn’t come as a huge surprise.”

“You know, we aren’t the only ones who have acted like a couple for a while now,” Math says, teasing Buck.

Buck blushes. “Don’t start that again.”

“I’m being serious Evan. Why haven’t you done anything? Everyone knows it’ll happen eventually.”

“Don’t tell me there’s a bet,” Buck groans.

“Of course there’s a bet Evan. Don’t be stupid.”

“Are you just trying to get me to make the first move so you win the bet?” Buck asks.

“Of course not,” Math says. “I bet on Eddie.”

“Math!”

“Oh please, I know you bet on May. Don’t give me that.”

“Did anyone bet on me?”

“Just Bobby,” Math admits. 

That surprises Buck, but he decides to worry about that later.

“I’m being serious though Evan. What’s stopping you?”

“I just … what if he doesn’t like me? And what if he does and something goes wrong? I don’t want to hurt him. Or Christopher.”

Math sighs. “Evan, I had the same fears, and look how happy I am now. And I’m gonna tell you something that I’m probably not supposed to tell you but screw it. When I babysat Christopher a few days ago, he told me that he wants two dads.”

Buck chokes on air as his heart practically skips a beat. “Really?” he manages to croak out after he stops coughing.

“Yeah, really.”

“But … could I even be a good dad to Christopher?”

Math smiles at Buck. “Evan, you raised me. You are my brother, but you’re also probably the closest thing I’ve ever had to a real parent. And you were just a kid yourself. You’ll be a great dad.”

Buck hugs his brother tightly, tears already in his eyes.

“Are you sure I should do this?” Buck asks.

“Yes. Now go get Eddie. I want a brother-in-law. And one day when Christopher calls me Uncle Math, I want it to be true, legally.”

Buck smiles as he pulls away from his brother, going to seek out Eddie.

“Hey Eddie,” Buck says, interrupting a conversation between him, Natalie, and Michael. “Can I talk to you for a second? Outside?”

Eddie looks confused, but nods, excusing himself from the conversation, and following Buck outside.

Math waits for them to be out of eyesight, before he rushes over to Lena and Josh.

“I just made headway in operation Buddie. We have to go now.”

Lena and Josh both get matching grins on their faces, and all three rush to spy on the duo.

Eddie watches as Buck paces back in forth after they get outside, clearly trying to psych himself up.

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Buck admits. “I just have to tell you something.”

“Ok, what is it Buck? You can tell me anything.”

“I know that. Trust me I do. But this is pretty big Eddie. It could change everything.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

“Both. Or either. I don’t really know. I just know everything is going to change.”

“We can handle it Buck. I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything.”

Buck closes his eyes, and blurts out, “I love you Eddie.”

Eddie blinks back. “Is that it? Buck, I love you too. Of course I do. You’re my best friend. Practically family.”

Buck winces, thinking that means Eddie has rejected him.

“They are so fucking dumb,” Josh whispers to the other two.

Lena and Math nod in agreement.

“I just wanna lock them in a broom closet until they kiss,” Math whispers back.

“That wouldn’t work. They’d just cuddle like you and May do and then pretend it’s completely platonic,” Lena says quietly.

Josh and Math both snort, because they know it’s true.

“They just need a little push,” Math says.

Eddie moves over to comfort Buck, who looks hurt by what he said for some reason Eddie can’t explain. Buck backs away from Eddie, tears starting to trail down his face.

“Buck, what’s wrong?”

“I’m like family?” Buck asks, his voice shaky.

“Yeah, of course you are,” Eddie confirms, confused on why that would hurt Buck. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Of for fuck’s sake,” Lena whispers, before deciding enough is enough. “Just fucking kiss!” Lena yells at the two.

Eddie looks shocked, looking over to see Lena yelling at them as Math and Josh try to hide in the bushes with little success.

“Wha-” Eddie starts to say, before something cuts him off.

That something being Buck.

Buck’s lips crash onto his, and Eddie can feel Buck’s hands on his back.

Eddie is so shocked, still processing the fact that his best friend and the man he loves is kissing him. 

By the time he starts to figure it out, Buck is pulling away, a frown on his face.

He thinks Eddie does want him back. He’s crying. He thinks he made a mistake.

Eddie can’t let that happen.

He pushes forward, wrapping his arms around Buck and pulling him in for a searing kiss.

Their lips meet again, and this time it’s Buck who’s shocked, though he recovers from it quickly, throwing his arms around Eddie’s neck and pulling him closer.

Eddie doesn't know how long they stay like that, their lips locked and wrapped in each other’s arms.

They can hear cheering from Lena, Josh, and Math, but they just lose themselves in each other, not a care in the world.

Eventually they pull apart.

“I love you Eddie,” Buck says breathlessly. “And I’m in love with you.”

Tears fill Eddie’s eyes. “I love you too Buck. And I’m in love with you.”

“So, what does this mean?” Buck asks. “For us?”

“Come home with me tonight? With Christopher and me?”

And never leave, Eddie silently adds.

Buck nods. “Yeah, I can do that.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael approaches Athena.

“This was a good thing you did. A really good thing,” he says to his ex-wife.

“Yeah, but not enough.”

“No, but still, I’ll give you credit where credit is deserved.”

Athena smiles at Michael. “Thank you.”

Michael smiles back, but it’s clearly strained. She wouldn’t even notice it if she didn't know the man so well.

“Michael, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Athena. It can wait.”

“What can wait?”

“I don’t want to spoil Christmas.”

Athena frowns at Michael, and he gives in quickly.

Michael sighs. “You were right Athena. There is something wrong with me. I have cancer.”

Athena lets out a quiet whine. “Are-are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Athena pulls Michael in for a hug.

“Can we tell the kids later?” Michael asks. “I don’t wanna ruin their Christmas.”

“Of course we can.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck and Eddie walk upstairs together, letting go of each other’s hands when they make it to the top.

“I love you,” Eddie whispers in Buck’s ear.

Buck blushes, before whispering it back.

The two separate and walk to different sides of the room. 

Math, Lena, and Josh also walk back upstairs, and quickly move around the room, spreading the word to everyone.

Math quickly gets sidetracked though, only having told May before the kids asked him to put on a Santa hat and play with them. He easily agrees.

Buck walks over to Bobby, knowing he needs to have this conversation now or he might never have it.

“I heard you bet on me,” Buck admits. “Thanks for that.”

Bobby nods. “Did I make the right choice?”

“Kind of. It was more Lena and Math then me, but I still think you won.”

Bobby smiles at Buck. “I’m happy for you Buck. And for Eddie too.”

“Thanks Bobby.”

The two stand in silence for a minute. They both end up watching as Math plays with Ava, Christopher, Harry, and Denny, with May and Silena helping too.

Math has the biggest smile on his face, and it’s practically infectious.

He’s never seen his brother this happy.

“I’m staying,” Buck says.

Bobby turns to look at him incredulously. “Really? But it hasn’t been a month yet.”

“I know that. But yeah, I’m still staying. Math is happy here. Really happy here. And I can be happy here too. I’m happy with Lena and Eddie. I can learn to avoid you and Hen and Chimney. Maybe one day, a long time from now, even forgive you. Math is happy. And I can be happy. So I’m staying, for now at least.”

“You won’t regret it Buck, I promise.”

“You might,” Buck says. “You’re already on probation with the LAFD, but now you’re on probation with me too. One mistake, and I’m gone. And you know if I leave, everything good about this party will leave with me.”

Bobby is too stunned to speak, as Buck turns to walk away.

Buck turns back for a second. “Just remember Bobby. My life, my rules. Make sure you remember that.”

Buck walks away without another word, making a beeline for Eddie, kissing him deeply, and causing another scene as everyone cheers and crowds the new couple.

Bobby doesn’t know what to feel. He should feel happy, and he does somewhat, but not fully. No, Bobby feels almost scared, scared of what the future holds.

Buck is in control now. 

His life, his rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was probably a wild ride, and was definitely a bit different from the usual chapter. I know Buck had a whole month before he made a decision, but he made the ultimatum in the first place, so he can change the rules. And he did. Buck from now on will be taking a more hands on approach to his life, and I hope the end of this chapter illustrated that. Math was interesting to write too. I just couldn't see him really being angry at anyone after Buck finally decided to stand up for himself (especially because he doesn't know about Buck's rape). It was fun to write Math as the calm one in the story, though it was definitely taking a toll on him towards the end. I also hope you guys liked the Buddie get together! Originally that wasn't supposed to happen until "Eddie Begins" but I decided that was too cruel. Overall I just had a lot I had to squeeze into this chapter. Some things didn't even fit and just got referenced (like Josh and Maddie having a fight), because I would've cracked 30000 words if I tried to fit everything in. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, cause they really do encourage me to write faster. Thank you so much for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know, it's been almost a month since the last update. I'm so sorry, especially since this is a really really short chapter to bridge the gap between the two halves of the season. I've been swamped with school work and I've also been slowly posting an arrowverse fanfic for the last month (which if you like arrow, go check that out), so this kinda got pushed to the backburner. But it's not on hiatus I promise! I'm still dedicated to finishing this story out, hopefully in time for season 4 to air but we'll see on that one. This chapter is pretty much just fluff between the two main couples (though the first scene is a bit of implied smutiness so you can skip that if you want ... there's nothing explicit though). Feel free to leave comments or kudos because they really encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the mini chapter!

May is surprised when her boyfriend literally picks her up and carries her into his bedroom. Maddie and Chimney are still out with Josh, and apparently the youngest Buckley sibling intends to make the most of their time alone in the apartment.

He slams the door shut with his free hand, locking it, before setting her on the bed. He pushes her into the mattress with the perfect amount of tenderness and force as he lays on top of her.

“Can I kiss you?” Math asks, his lips hovering just inches above hers.

May nods pathetically, and he closes the distance, pulling her into a searing kiss.

By the time he separates, May can already feel her lips bruising.

“Can I kiss your neck?” Math asks.

May nods again, and moans as he starts to kiss and suck her neck.

He’s way too good at this.

“Can I?” Math asks, pulling away from her neck to ask the question. One hand is on her waist toying with the waistband on her pajama bottoms, and the other one on her back rubbing soothing circles as he almost presses her into the mattress.

May nods.

Math holds her with his free arm as she shakes and moans against him. She bites her lip and buries her face in his shoulder as his hand and fingers expertly destroys her sanity.

She moans his name as he asks for permission at each step, practically begging him.

It only takes a few minutes before she’s screaming his name as he holds her tightly against him.

Math smirks at her and she just stares at her boyfriend, still trying to recover.

Math pulls off his shirt, and May uses what energy she has left to run her hands up and down his body. He’s not particularly muscled, but there’s plenty there for her to enjoy. She can see the veins sticking out on his arms, and bites back another moan at the site.

“Can I kiss you?” Math asks, and May just nods again.

He kisses her deeply, and she can feel him press against her.

“Do you want me to do that again?” Math asks

May does actually whimper this time, nodding for what feels like the thousandth time.

She screams Math’s name two more times that night, before she finally gives in, still shuddering as he holds her close.

“Math, do you want me to-”

Math shakes his head. “Nope. You already gave me a Christmas gift. Did you like yours? Because I intend to do it again and again if you did.”

May buries her face in her boyfriend’s chest and moans. “I loved it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck sits on Eddie’s bed, his hands shaking as he waits for his best friend … or boyfriend … or something.

He’s still trying to figure everything out.

Eddie just went to tuck Christopher into bed after the boy fell asleep on the couch snuggled in between them both.

He told Buck he could go wait in the bedroom if he wanted.

Buck did so just because he isn’t exactly sure what to do.

Buck looks around the room. He’s already spent several nights here, in this room and in Eddie’s bed.

He shouldn’t feel nervous. He’s got no reason too. Buck knows Eddie and he loves Eddie. And he trusts Eddie.

But Buck isn’t used to this … to relationships. Abby was his first real “long-term” relationship, and that ended with the woman basically leaving him behind without much explanation and no real closure.

Buck hadn’t really been willing to date after that. Instead he’d thrown himself into his work. If it wasn’t for Maddie and Eddie, and later Math, Buck probably would have become a complete workaholic. 

Buck is actually really lucky. All three of those people showed up exactly when he needed them. Maddie and Eddie when he needed companionship. Math when he needed something to fight for.

And for a while Buck was happy with that. But then his friendship with Eddie started to feel like more. He didn't even realize it at first. In fact, he didn't realize it for a long time.

Not really until Lena came into their lives. Lena quickly became one of Buck’s closest friends, someone the man could really rely upon.

She’s the best friend everyone should have. Buck quickly realized that Lena was in his life for the long haul and would be one of his best friends for the rest of his life. 

But his friendship with Eddie felt so different from his friendship with Lena. He felt comradery and trust with Lena. But with Eddie …

When Buck thinks of Eddie, he thinks of passion and the way Buck wants to shiver when the man wraps his arms around him, and the smile that crosses Eddie’s face when he sees Buck across a crowded room.

When Buck thinks of Eddie, he thinks of the way he fits perfectly against the man when the two cuddle, and how Christopher slots in perfectly in between them.

When Buck thinks of Eddie he realizes that he never wants to leave.

So even though his hands are shaking and there’s a pit in his stomach that makes him feel almost nauseous, Buck won’t even think about leaving.

Because he knows the second that Eddie comes back and does something as simple as even holding his hand, all of Buck’s insecurities and doubts will melt away.

As if on cue, Eddie walks into the room, carefully opening the door and standing in the doorway, just staring at Buck.

Buck blushes. “What?”

Eddie has an awe-struck look on his face. “It’s just … I can’t believe it’s real. That you love me back. I’ve imagined and hoped, but I never thought it would ever happen. I never thought I would get so lucky after everything I did.”

Buck shushes Eddie as he gets a guilt-ridden look on his face. He holds out his hand, which isn’t shaking anymore.

Eddie walks over, taking it gently and holding it tightly. 

Buck stares up at Eddie, and he can practically see the love in the man’s eyes.

He can’t believe he didn't see it earlier. Eddie is looking at him the same way Math looks at May. With complete and utter adoration.

“Can you hold me?” Buck asks quietly, almost like he’s afraid Eddie will rebuke him.

Because truthfully, Buck never feels safer then when Eddie is holding him close. Laying with both of his siblings is close, but even that doesn’t fill him with the same sense of contentment. 

Eddie nods eagerly, getting into the bed next to Buck and pulling into a tight embrace as they both lay down.

Their noses are almost touching as Eddie holds him, and Buck can feel the man’s breath on his face.

He leans forward, kissing Eddie.

Eddie responds with enthusiasm.

The kiss is much different from their first kiss. That one was needy and desperate. Almost like they were trying to express all of their pent-up love in one go, which is an impossible task.

That kiss was a bruising, intense, passionate kiss where they both threw caution to the wind.

This one is much more measured, hesitant but completely intentional and neither of them have any intention of pulling away. Buck wraps one of his arms around Eddie’s neck and Eddie pulls him closer in response.

The kiss never reaches that same sense of passion and desperation as that first kiss, but Buck prefers this kiss much more. It’s a much slower, measured, and deliberate action. 

Eddie put thought into this and he’s still kissing him. It’s not something that’s being done in the heat of the moment, which is often followed by regret or possibly even denial. Buck has had many of those kisses, back when he didn't realize that physical attraction equals affection and when he was seeking out the wrong kind of partners.

Eddie is completely on board with this kiss. He’s sucking on Buck’s bottom lip and slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth and Buck gladly lets him. Buck fails to bite back a quiet moan as Eddie’s hands run up and down his back in a soothing manner.

Eddie responds to the moan with a newfound vigor, pulling Buck so close that their bodies are pressed firmly against each other. But still, every motion is slow, thought out, and intentional.

Eddie is treating him like a precious gift, treasuring and savoring him with every kiss and touch. 

Buck has never been treated like this, never been treated as someone who is supposed to be valued and loved. At least not with his romantic partners. Most are just looking for a moment of intense passion with an attractive guy. They go in and get what they want, and Buck always let them because he never knew any better.

Even with Abby, the woman hardly cherished him. She cared for him obviously, but if she really loved him, she never would have left the way she did, and she certainly wouldn’t have just cut him off without much explanation or warning.

Buck didn't know it could be like this. He didn't know someone could care for him like this. He didn't know someone could love him like this.

But Eddie is so soft and gentle and thoughtful and caring and kind and considerate and soothing and Buck knew all this before, but all of this is expressed ten-fold in the man’s kisses and touches.

When the two eventually separate, both panting and trying to catch their breath, Buck buries his face against Eddie’s chest.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying till Eddie is shushing him, rocking him back and forth, and asking Buck what’s wrong.

“I didn't know what being loved felt like,” Buck admits timidly. “I never … it’s never been like this. I’ve never been with someone who cared so much.”

Eddie kisses the top of his head. “You mean everything to me Buck. You and Christopher, you two are my entire world. I’ll treasure you until our dying days Buck. I promise.”

This does nothing to lessen the tears pouring out of Buck’s eyes, and Eddie just continues to hold him close and comfort him.

“It’s ok to cry Buck. And I’m sorry I didn't do this earlier. You deserve so much better than you’ve gotten in the past. You deserve to be treasured and cherished and worshipped. You deserve everything good in life Buck, and I promise to do everything I can to give it to you Buck. That’s my promise, as your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Buck asks, pulling his face away from Eddie’s chest to look up at the man.

Buck practically has puppy-dog eyes that are still red from crying. The man has a look of disbelief on his face, like he can’t quite believe the words coming out of Eddie’s mouth.

“If you would like,” Eddie says.

“Please,” Buck almost whimpers.

Eddie presses a gentle kiss to Buck’s nose. Buck looks surprised for a second before getting the biggest, dopiest smile on his face and Eddie makes a note to do that again in the future.

Buck presses a gentle kiss to Eddie’s cheek and lays back down. Eddie turns over, lying on his back. Buck moves closer, laying his heart right above Eddie’s heart. Eddie wraps his left arm around his boyfriend, pulling him even closer. Buck grabs Eddie’s right hand with both of his, holding it to his chest, almost cuddling with it.

Eddie lays one last kiss on the top of Buck’s head before laying back down.

“I love you Buck.”

“I love you too Eddie.”

The couple drifts off a few minutes later, holding each other close. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May wakes up the next morning, wrapped securely and tightly in her boyfriend's arms.

At first she doesn't get up, perfectly content to lay against Math for as long as possible.

Sadly, her bladder betrays her about half an hour later.

Math groans as she carefully unwraps from his arms. She walks into his bathroom, using the toilet before taking a quick shower.

She’s brushing her teeth, back in her pajamas, when Math gets out of bed.

He walks over behind her, kissing her temple as he wraps her in a hug from behind.

May leans against him as she brushes her teeth, looking at her boyfriend in the bathroom mirror and knowing he’s doing the same to her.

Eventually she finishes brushing her teeth and completely relaxes into Math’s embrace.

“How did you sleep?” Math asks, with a smirk plastered across his face.

May rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, which just causes him to break into laughter.

Math points at her neck, leaning closer. “Can I kiss you?”

May nods.

“I’m guessing you slept pretty well,” Math says, starting to pepper her neck with kisses. “Because I slept incredibly well.”

May bites back a quiet moan. “I’m sure you did.”

Math smirks at her again, backing up before taking off his pajamas and hopping into the shower.

And if May stares for a second or two before he jumps in … well, that’s her prerogative. 

Math walks back out of the shower a few minutes later with just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet.

Once again, it’s May’s prerogative to stare.

“Enjoying the view?” Math asks.

“When did you get so cocky?”

“When I realized I landed the smartest, most attractive, and caring, and overall, just best girl in the whole world. That means I must be doing something right. So I guess I am being a little bit cocky. But I think it’s well-deserved since I’m clearly the luckiest guy in the world.”

May flushes. “What if I’m the lucky one?”

“Nope. Not possible. I refuse to believe that.”

May huffs at him, and he just smiles back at her, wrapping her in a hug.

“No! You’re still wet,” she complains.

“Do you really care?” Math asks, in a husky voice.

May gulps before shaking her head.

“Can I kiss you?”

May nods pathetically, and he pulls into a searing kiss as their bodies press together.

They are pulling apart entirely soon.

He kisses her on the cheek, turning around to go to his dresser and change.

He doesn’t even bother walking back into his bathroom to change and May is definitely approving of this development.

“Nice butt,” she comments. 

Math blushes, pulling on a pair of jeans. “Thanks.”

Now it’s May’s turn to wrap Math in a hug from behind, right after he pulls on a hoodie.

“How did we get so lucky?” she asks.

Math shrugs. “I don’t know. But I’m certainly not gonna question it.”

“Me either.”

To two stand there for a long time, content to watch the minutes pass by as they just hold each other close.

“I love you May.”

“I love you too Math.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this update took so long. Mid-term made it so I barely had time to sleep for almost two weeks, let alone write. But I'm finally back with a new, full length chapter. This one will take place a bit after the last chapter, with a time jump similar in length to the show. It will cover 3x11 which means Albert is here! Though, things are a bit different this time around. Feel free to leave comments or kudos because they really encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Buck closes his eyes, listening to Eddie hum as he prepares dinner while Lena and Josh play Mario Kart with Christopher in the living room.

It’s an incredible feeling, being surrounded by people he loves. They aren’t all here right now, with Maddie and Math having dinner with Chimney and others like May being busy as well.

But Buck whole-heartedly loves all of the people in this house. 

There’s a certain peace to his life that he hasn’t had in a long time, if ever. Sure, things at the station can still be tense and awkward at times, but no longer does he rely on work to fill some hole in his heart. 

It’s why he fought tooth and nail to get back to his job. Because he thought he needed it to be happy.

Turns out he was wrong. Buck still loves his job, but he doesn’t need it anymore. What he needs is family.

He used to think that family was only possible through the 118. That if he wasn’t working, he would lose all of them.

And the reactions from his friends when he did sue didn't necessarily disprove this. But the actions of his siblings, May, and Lena proved that he had people in his corner. And Eddie’s heartfelt apologies proved to Buck that the man will never make the same mistakes again.

One of Buck’s biggest fears is being alone, and he thought after losing his job that his worst nightmare was coming true.

He never could have imagined that just half a year later his life would be like this.

Buck used to go home to an empty apartment, occasionally having dinner with his sister or spending a few hours with Eddie and Christopher. But he always went home alone.

Now Buck is never alone. 

Maddie is putting in much more of an effort to be there for both of her brother’s and Buck can barely go a few days without spending at least a few hours with her.

Lena is a constant presence at the Diaz household. She claims it’s just because of Christopher, but that excuse loses some credibility when she comes over on the nights Christopher is with his Abuela.

Josh was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Josh and Lena have bonded in a way that no one quite expected. The pair can often be found gossiping and giggling together, which was a strange sight at first. Seriously, Buck didn't know Lena knew how to giggle before she became friends with Josh.

Even though Josh doesn’t really talk about it, his friendship with Maddie has clearly been going through a rough patch for the last two months or so. He hears small updates from Math, who sees the duo interact the most since he works with them. Supposedly they are doing better, but Josh is spending a lot more time with Lena and a lot less time with Maddie when the man isn’t working. Buck is worried about it, but Math tells him that he’s got it covered.

Speaking of Math, his brother isn’t as constant of a fixture at the Diaz house, but he’s definitely around a lot. He probably spends a few nights a week there, often with May and Silena in tow.

No one questions Silena’s presence, especially when it’s clear that Math is so fond of his girlfriend’s best friend. And if anyone did question it, Buck would put a stop to it quickly.

Silena is definitely a kindred spirit. If Math has latched onto her and is constantly bringing her around, it’s for a good reason.

As for May, well let’s just say that Buck is still kicking himself for not realizing that May and Math had been dating for almost a month by the time they revealed it to everyone. Those two are so clearly in love, and Buck has never seen his brother happier in his entire life.

When everyone is around, all hanging out and laughing at Eddie’s house, Buck feels like the happiest man in the world.

And sure, maybe things are still a bit off at work, and Buck isn’t ready to forgive Chimney, Hen, or Bobby yet, but Buck has never been happier than he has been in the last month and a half.

Buck smiles as Eddie wraps his arms around him.

He sinks back into his boyfriend’s embrace, letting out a deep sigh.

“So, clean bill of health?” Eddie asks.

Buck laughs. He almost forgot about his doctor’s appointment earlier today, where he finally got the go ahead to stop taking the blood thinners.

Buck nods. “Yep. As healthy as a horse.”

Eddie kisses him on the cheek, still holding him tightly. “Good. Because you have to stick around for a long time.”

“I know.”

“We should celebrate.”

“I thought that’s why everyone was over?” Buck asks.

Eddie laughs. “You mean the two who are monopolizing my son’s time? I’m pretty sure they live here now.”

“Hey!” Lena calls out from the living room.

“Shh, I’m trying to concentrate,” Josh scolds. “Why can’t we beat him?”

Christopher giggles at the pair, speeding around Josh and throwing a banana in front of the man’s cart.

Buck and Eddie both laugh at Josh’s cries of indignation.

“We really should celebrate later,” Eddie whispers into Buck’s ear.

“What are you suggesting?”

Eddie kisses Buck’s neck, before slowly trailing kiss up his face until he reaches Buck’s ear. “I have a few ideas. Want to hear them later?”

Buck bites back a quiet moan and nods. “Or you could just show me later,” he suggests.

Eddie grins at his boyfriend, kissing him one last time, before going back over to the stove to finish dinner.

That’s probably the biggest change in the last month and a half. Buck can’t actually remember the last time he stayed at his apartment. If anyone’s really a constant fixture at the Diaz household, it’s him.

Buck’s phone buzzes, and he pulls it out of his pocket to read a text message from Math.

He bursts into laughter.

Eddie shoots his boyfriend a confused look. “What’s going on?”

“Did you know Chimney had a younger brother?”

Eddie stares blankly at Buck. “Wait, does that mean …”

Buck nods. “For the second time in six months, an estranged sibling has shown up unannounced at Maddie and Chimney’s front door. Lord, we really are the weirdest group of people, aren’t we?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael, May, Harry, and Athena all sit down at Michael’s apartment after family dinner.

It’s clear that the entire meal was building up to a talk of some kind. Just the fact that Athena showed up illustrated this.

May, for the most part, is cordial to her mother. She spends time with Athena, calls and texts her mom every day. But she hasn’t moved back into the house like Harry has, and she won’t let Athena anywhere near Math, even after how she reunited Math and Ava.

At least Athena has given up on trying to bring Bobby around. May doesn’t want any kind of relationship with her stepfather. Not anymore.

“So, what’s going on?” May asks her parents. “Everytime you sit us down like this, it seems to be bad news?”

“No, it’s not,” Athena says. “We just wanted to give you guys an update on what’s happening with your dad.”

Michael picks up where Athena left off. “So, I saw my doctor, and the good news is the tumor didn't grow, but the bad news is it didn't shrink either.”

“So what now?” May asks.

“So your dad is gonna have surgery.”

“Brain surgery?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.”

“But I thought they didn't want to do surgery, and that’s why they did the radiation.”

“Well, surgery can be complicated, which is why they wanted to try the new treatment first and now they just want to try something else.”

“So, they just take it out and then you’re cured, right?” Harry asks.

“Well, hopefully yes. They’ll take out as much as possible and then maybe do more radiation after that.”

May’s eyebrows furrow. “Wait, they’re gonna cut open your brain and they might not even get all of it?”

“Yeah, but May, this is the best option right now.”

“That’s what they said about radiation.”

“Look,” Athena says. “Your dad has a great team of doctors and we’re gonna trust them, and we are gonna stay positive.”

“Yes, yes. Your mother is right. We are gonna carry on business as usual, and we are not gonna let this stop us from doing the things we need to do, ok.” Michael says, turning to look at his son. “Like studying for your math test.”

Harry smiles at his dad. “We still got that deal, right?”

“Of course. A- or above and it’s you and me at GameStop.”

“And your credit card,” Harry adds.

“What? No, I’m just kidding. And my credit card.”

“Great, I’m gonna go study right now.”

Michael turns to his daughter. “And isn’t there something math related that you need to spend time on?”

May groans. “Please no puns about my boyfriend’s name.”

“May, I think he was talking about your math midterm. Not your boyfriend.”

May flushes, and quickly excuses herself, to the laughter of both her parents.

“How do you think she’s handling it?” Athena asks.

“As well as she can. I think Math will help.”

“I’m surprised Michael. I thought you would try to act intimidating with May’s first real boyfriend, but you have done nothing of the sort.”

Michael snorts. “Please, like I could really intimidate Math if I tried. Buck, Maddie, Eddie, and Lena would lay me out, and besides, that kid literally almost died to save May. I couldn’t be happier that they ended up together. And I always said that I would try to intimidate her first boyfriend, but I never really expected for her first to also be her last. Or at least, I hope he is.”

“Yeah, me too,” Athena says. “But he’s a good kid. We couldn’t hope for much better. How much do you want to bet that May will come out in like five minutes, asking if she can spend the night with him?”

“I’m not taking stupid bets. Especially not after I lost all that money to Lena and Hen.”

And like clockwork, May walks out of her room. “So Math is coming over with Silena to pick me up, but did we know Chimney had a half-brother?”

Athena groans. “What is with this group and surprise siblings? Two was plenty. A third is just overkill.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I don’t understand the water,” Chimney says, as he stands uselessly in the kitchen. “All the other ingredients I get, but who puts water in meatballs?”

Math rolls his eyes. “Uncultured,” he teases.

“It helps the meatballs not turn into tiny little rocks, but they did not say how much water,” Maddie says.

Math rolls his eyes again, pulling the bowl away from his sister. “I’ll take care of the meatballs Maddie. We both know I’m the better cook anyways.”

“You so are not.”

“These meatballs will say different.”

Maddie snorts, before Chimney starts to chop up some of the vegetables.

“What are you doing?” She asks. “It’s birthday rules, no help from the guest of honor.”

“But it feels weird, just watching and not contributing. I’m not really a woman make me food kinda guy,” he says as he pulls Maddie in a hug from behind.

“So domestic,” Math laughs at the pair.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Chimney laughs. “Mr. ‘I’m the luckiest guy in the world for landing May Grant’.”

“Well, I am.”

Maddie smiles fondly at her brother, before turning back to Chimney. “Ok, if you really want to help, see how long the pasta needs to go in for.”

Chimney quickly agrees but is almost immediately sidetracked. “Where did I put my phone?”

“Bedroom charger,” Maddie answers.

Maddie moves to pour water into the meatballs, but Math pulls them away from her quickly. “There’s like two cups in that. We’re not trying to make stew!”

“Oh my god,” Chimney says. “My father left me a voicemail. I can’t believe it, he remembered. He never remembers my birthday.”

Maddie and Math share a look. They both know enough about Chimney’s father to know that the man isn’t much of one.

Before Chimney can listen to the message, there’s a knock at the door.

“Nope, I’ve got it,” Maddie says. “Listen to your message.”

She walks over to the front door, finding what looks to be a guy around Math’s age, with a duffel bag in hand.

Maddie immediately gets de ja vu to six months ago.

“Hello,” the man greets. “Is Howard home?”

Math has walked over from the kitchen, watching the scene with a bit of curiosity. 

“He is,” Maddie says. “And you are?”

Math barely notices when Chimney walks back into the room, staring at the front door. 

“I’m Albert.”

“Ok, are you a friend of his?” Maddie asks.

“No,” Chimney answers for Albert. “He’s my brother.”

Math looks back and forth between Albert and Chimney several times, a smile forming on his face.

“Wait, you mean … this has happened twice now?”

Albert looks confused. “Twice?”

Maddie and Chimney just stare at Albert in shock.

Math bursts into laughter, the irony of the situation practically slapping him in the face.

“Oh my god! How did this happen again? He even has a suitcase like I did! Jesus Christ, this is priceless.”

Math is clinging to the couch for support, tears streaming down his face. 

“Are you done?” Chimney asks, as Math’s laughs slowly start to taper off.

“Not even a little bit,” Math says, his laughter renewed.

“Is this normal?” Albert asks.

Maddie shrugs. “Yeah kinda.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about half an hour, the group of four are all sitting together at the dinner table.

Maddie and Chimney are both just awkwardly staring at Albert as he scarfs down dinner.

Math is texting absentmindedly, barely having touched his food. He has a small frown on his face, but it’s not enough for Maddie or Chimney to be concerned yet.

“So, they didn't feed you much on the flight over here, did they?” Chimney asks Albert.

Albert shakes his head. “Nothing this good. This is delicious. You're an amazing cook Maddie.”

“Thank you, but I can’t take all the credit. Math was a big help.”

Math looks up from his phone to smile at Albert. “You’re welcome. Do you want my plate too?”

Albert takes it without any hesitation, continuing to dig into the food.

“I can’t believe you guys have never met before,” Maddie says to Chimney and Albert.

Math snorts. “Please Maddie, this isn’t exactly new territory for us.”

Maddie flinches, and Math moves to apologize, but she shakes her head, stopping him.

“I know,” Albert says. “20 years old and I’ve never met my brother.”

“Well, half-brother,” Chimney corrects.

“Half is better than none,” Math chimes in.

“I’m sorry about your birthday. If I had known I would have brought you something, besides myself.”

“It’s ok. I wouldn’t expect you to know. Clearly Pop didn't. All he could talk about was you running away from home.”

“I did not run away,” Albert refutes. 

Math snorts again. “Please Albert, this family is an expert at running away. I’ve done it once successfully, and then failed miserably the second attempt.”

This time both Maddie and Chimney flinch.

“Ok fine, I ran away. But I wanna hear more about your story Math.”

“Let’s stay on topic for now,” Maddie suggests, not wanting to relive Math’s attempt to flee from California.

“Did I run away from my father? Yes,” Albert says. “But can you blame me. You know how he is.”

“Not really,” Chimney disagrees. 

“Well, he’s suffocating. It’s not enough to finish university early, now I must decide on a graduate school. Except when he says decide, he means acquiesce.”

“So, what do you wanna do?” Maddie asks Albert.

“No idea.”

“Finally, I’m starting to see a family resemblance,” Chimney says.

Math laughs. “Don’t worry Albert. I didn't have a clue what I wanted to do when I first got here. Of course, the tsunami made physical therapy a priority, and then there was the lawsuit, plus the whole internship thing …”

Albert looks enthralled by Math’s casual storytelling, but Maddie and Chimney quickly quiet him.

“Well, that’s why I came here,” Albert says to Chimney. “I need to find my own path, and I knew you would understand.”

“Yeah, I’m not really sure I’m the right role model for you finding a career path,” Chimney says to his brother.

“Your brother is being modest,” Maddie says. “He saves people all day long and he’s really good at it.”

“It was time for me to stop living in father’s shadow. I need to strike out on my own.”

“And land on my couch?” Chimney asks.

“Oh please,” Math says, as he starts to get up. “He’s not sleeping on the couch. He can take my room.”

“But what about you?” Maddie asks.

“Michael freaked May out earlier, so I have to go,” Math says, kissing Maddie on the cheek and hugging Chimney.

“Who’s May?” Albert asks. 

“Is Michael alright?” Chimney asks at the same time.

“My girlfriend,” Math answers. “I’ll make sure to introduce you to her and the rest of my friends Albert. I think you would get along with them. And I think Michael’s fine, for now at least. It’s just all the cancer talk is scaring her, so I’ve got to go. Feel free to use my room tonight Albert. It’s really not that big a deal. Happy Birthday Chimney!”

Math is out the door before anyone else can even get a word in, which is common nowadays. He can disappear quite often, rushing off to spend time at Eddie’s house or Silena’s place.

Maddie tries not to let it get to her, because she understands why Math does it, but she constantly feels like her brother leaving her to spend time with other people. She just got him back and now it seems like he’s always gone.

At least she gets to see him at work, though now Josh drives him to and from the dispatch center just as often as she does.

“He seems nice,” Albert says. “Can I really take his room?”

“Who are we to disagree,” Chimney says. “As long as Math says it’s ok, you can stay. For a visit of course.”

Maddie smiles at her boyfriend. “Welcome to the craziness Albert. You’ll get used to it soon. Probably.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie is only a little surprised when May, Math, and Silena all show up announced at his house. Those three end up over so often that Eddie finally just decided to buy an extra blowup mattress a few weeks ago so everyone would have a place to sleep.

May is clearly a bit out of it, wrapped in one of Math’s sweatshirts as her boyfriend gives her a piggyback ride into the house.

Silena trails in after the duo, carrying all their overnight bags.

Eddie moves over to help her, as Math takes May straight into the living room to get an extra dose of Christopher-time. 

He smiles at Eddie as he walks by.

Eddie and Math have gotten much closer ever since Christmas. Math has been teasing him relentlessly about the fact that they will be brothers-in-law one day. He’s even gotten Christopher in on the joke, much his father’s chagrin.

Buck walks out, greeting Silena with a side hug before going to check on his brother.

Lena and Josh make room on the biggest couch for Math and May. Math shifts his girlfriend around so she’s sitting on his lap. May immediately buries her face in her boyfriend’s neck, only looking up when Buck comes over.

He kisses the top of Math’s head, and does the same for May, who smiles at her future brother-in-law. At least, that’s how Math defines the relationship between his brother and girlfriend, even if only in his head.

May smiles at Buck.

“How are you two doing?” Buck asks, as Eddie and Silena walk into the room. Silena plops down next to Lena, calling next game much to the woman’s chagrin. Eddie walks over, ruffling Math’s hair and laying a supportive hand on May’s shoulder, wrapping the other around Buck and pulling his boyfriend closer.

May shrugs. “I feel weird. Kinda numb I guess.”

Math stares at his girlfriend sadly, tapping her shoulder three times. May just rolls her eyes, nodding as Math leans forward to kiss her.

Buck and Eddie both smile at the sight. Math is pretty big on asking May for permission before he kisses her, even after all these months of the two dating. But eventually the two made a system where Math can just tap her three times to ask for permission instead of having to vocalize it each and every time. It’s a system completely unique to the two of them, but it definitely works.

May is definitely breaking down some of the insecurities that Math has had for most of his life, and Buck couldn’t be happier about it. 

The two separate after a few seconds, May burying her face in her boyfriend’s neck. Math just holds her close, rocking her back and forth.

“Hey, so what is all this about another surprise sibling?” Silena asks.

Math turns to stare at Silena. “How did you hear about that? I haven’t told you anything yet.”

“Connor told me.”

“How did he hear?”

“From Carla.”

“How does she know?” Math asks incredulously.

“It’s Carla,” Lena answers for Silena.

“Plus, I told her,” Buck answers. “When I told her she could take tomorrow morning off, and one of us would drive Christopher to school.”

“I swear, we would fall apart without that woman,” Josh says, not looking away from the screen. “She’s literally the bedrock of this group.”

No one dares disagree with Josh. 

Eddie walks back into the kitchen to finish dinner, leaving everyone else to Mario-kart. 

When he comes back out, May and Math have commandeered his son, cuddling with Christopher in between them. Ever since Christopher finally called May “Aunt May” last month, the girl has practically been attached to his son.

Silena, Lena, and Buck are facing off against each other, as Josh watches the scene with a petulant look on his face. Eddie guesses he lost and that’s why he’s not playing.

Everyone settles down to eat dinner, and it’s a lively affair. The meal and the company is clearly doing good for May, as the girl joins in on the joking and light-hearted teasing that defines this grou-no, this family.

Because that’s what these people are to Eddie. 

A couple of hours later, after Eddie is finished tucking Christopher into bed, he walks back downstairs to find Buck draping a blanket around the three teenagers as they lie in the bigger of the two air mattresses. Lena has taken the smaller one, and Josh is already snoring on the couch.

He smiles at the sight. If you asked him six months ago who the people he would be closest to would be, he would’ve never answered this group of people.

He barely knew Josh or May, only having interacted with them a handful of times.

And he didn't even know Math, Lena, and Silena.

Buck walks over, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“If Maddie was here, this would be perfect,” Buck says.

Eddie just nods, even though he’s not quite sure he agrees. Maddie hasn’t acted outright hostile towards Eddie since the incident before Christmas, but it’s clearly strained between the two. Not that he’ll let Buck know that. His boyfriend is just starting to get happy, and he won’t do anything to jeopardize that.

He just hopes that things are back to normal between him and Maddie one day. For Buck’s, Math’s, and Christopher’s sake. All three of them love Maddie and love Eddie too. Eddie would hate for a fight between the two to hurt any of them.

“Ready for bed?” Eddie asks Buck.

Buck nods. “I believe you said we were going to celebrate.”

Eddie smirks at his boyfriend, leaning down to sweep the man into a bridal hold. “Yes, I did. And I intend to follow through.”

The look in Buck’s eyes is absolutely addicting, and Eddie expects to relish in it for the next few hours.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You should not have allowed him to stay,” Chimney’s dad scolds over the computer screen. 

“What did you want me to do?” Chimney asks. “Kick the kid out and let him sleep on the street?”

“If it would make him see the idiocy of this decision, yes.”

“Look, maybe you should ease up here. Give him some space Pop. A few weeks of freedom and he’ll probably come home on his own.”

At least Chimney hopes so.

“He is a boy. He cannot be trusted to make these decisions on his own.”

“He’s twenty! And I was making my own decisions long before that age.”

“That was your choice.”

“Was it though?” Chimney asks.

“You will not blame me for your failures. I cannot alter the path you chose.”

“You never even tried! And by the way, I haven’t failed. I have a good life. I have a good job. You know, saving lives.”

“And foolishly risking your own. I want better than that for my son.”

“Your son?” Chimney clarifies. “Singular? Glad we cleared that up.”

“Goodbye Howard.”

Chimney bites back tears as his dad hangs up.

This is officially turning out to be the worst birthday ever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck walks downstairs in the morning and isn’t surprised to find that he’s not the first one up.

Lena, Josh, and May are far from morning people, and even Eddie would rather sleep in than wake up early. But Silena and Math are a bit different.

Silena hands Buck a mug, which he takes greedily. He takes the seat next to his brother and isn’t surprised when Math scoots closer. The Buckley siblings have always craved physical affection, and that’s just gotten stronger for Math since he started dating May. 

Math rests his head on his brother’s shoulder, fighting off the last bits of sleepiness. “Morning Evan.”

“Morning Math. Silena. How did you two sleep?”

“Pretty good,” Silena answers, and Math just nods in response.

“Hey, could I stay here tomorrow night again?” Math asks. “Silena and May are gonna have a sleepover at Katie’s place, and I don’t really want to spend the night alone at Silena’s place.”

Buck frowns at his brother. “Ok, two questions. One, why are you asking me? This is Eddie’s house. And two, why wouldn’t you just stay at Maddie’s?”

Silena snorts. “Please Buck, you practically live here. Have you even been to your apartment for the last month?”

Buck blushes but doesn’t disagree.

“And I gave Albert permission to use my room, so I don’t wanna take it back over like two nights later,” Math explains.

“But it’s your room Math. You are allowed to want to sleep in your own bed.”

Math just laughs in response. 

Buck stares at his brother. “What’s so funny?”

Math looks over at Silena, and the girl starts to speak for him effortlessly. Buck is almost impressed. He remembers how close Math was with his friends back in Hershey, and it’s clear he and Silena are approaching that level.

“What Math is laughing about is the fact that even though that’s his room, he hardly ever sleeps there. He spends more time here or at my house, or even at Michael’s apartment with May. He probably only spends a night or two a week at Maddie and Chimney’s place. I mean, he has more stuff here than he does in his room there.”

Buck can’t exactly argue with that. Eddie cleared out the front closest a month ago, and now it’s a combination of clothes from Math, Silena, Lena, Josh, and a few of May’s things (because May insists on wearing Math’s clothes whenever she can, and Math definitely isn’t complaining). 

“And my books are mostly kept at Silena’s,” Math adds. “There was an empty bookshelf in the guest room, so it just made sense.”

Buck did not know about that. “So what do you actually keep in your room?”

“Just some spare clothes and my photos. Besides the photos, it’s nothing super important.”

Buck frowns at his brother, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. Math relaxes against him. “It’s not a big deal Evan. No need to get upset. It just makes more sense for Albert to use the room instead of me. I have other places I can stay.”

“But doesn’t it get exhausting, not having one place to stay?” Buck asks both Silena and Math. Silena tags along with Math probably more often than even May, since Math is determined to not let the girl spend the night alone in her house, so she doesn’t feel lonely.

Silena looks contemplative, but Math just shrugs. “It’s kinda just meh. You know I’m used to it Evan.”

Math turns to Silena to explain. “Back in Hershey, I would split most of my time between my friend Percy’s place, and Annabeth’s room. For some reason Annabeth’s stepmom didn't hate me, so we used that to my advantage, since she was better when I was around, unlike with Percy.”

Silena just nods in understanding. She’s joined Math in a few of his video calls with his friends. She gets along pretty well with Percy and Annabeth, and even though she doesn’t know much about their pasts, it’s clear that they kindred spirits too.

“But you deserve better than that Math. You’ve been here for six months now, and it doesn’t look like any of us are leaving anytime soon. You deserve a place to call home.”

Math’s face falters for a second, and even Silena looks a bit upset, but they both quickly recover.

“It would be nice, but it’s fine Evan, really,” Math says. “I’m just happy to have a family like we do. I don’t need anything else.”

“Besides, if we ever need it, Math can just move into the house full-time with me,” Silena says. “It’s more just the matter of not upsetting Maddie and wanting to spend nights here that’s keeping him from doing so.”

Math nods in agreement.

Evan can’t help but look down at his baby brother. “Is that what you want Math?”

“I don’t want Silena to have to stay there more than she is already,” Math answers. “So we’ll make it work. It’ll be fine Evan.”

Buck kisses the top of his brother’s head. “I know you will Math. I just wish you didn't have too.”

The three just sit there in silence for a few minutes, all sipping on their coffee and slowly waking up.

Eventually Eddie comes downstairs, and Math separates from his brother, so Buck can spend some more time with his boyfriend.

Silena and Math offer to take care of waking Christopher up, giving the couple some time to themselves.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eddie asks. “You seem upset.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“About Math?” Eddie guesses.

Buck nods. “How did you know?”

“That’s your, ‘I’m worried about one of my kids’ face,” Eddie answers. “You only get that when you get concerned about Christopher, Math, May, and sometimes Silena now.”

Buck blushes. “I do not have a face.”

“You totally do! It’s really cute, even though it’s also mildly concerning.”

Buck just shakes his head. “I don’t know if we should be concerned yet, but I’m kinda worried about Math. And Silena too. They’re both so strong, but they both also seem like they’re just waiting for the next shoe to drop. They aren’t really letting themselves belong to a place, only to people.”

Eddie nods. “I know what you mean. If I had the space, I would just offer to let them move in here full-time, not that I’d think they’d take it. If Math was comfortable living in someone else’s place, he’d just stay at Maddie’s more.”

“I’m gonna have to figure out the best way to handle this,” Buck says.

Eddie kisses him on the cheek. “I know you will. Now come on, let’s go wake up the others.”

About an hour later, everyone is out the door. May and Silena offer to take Christopher to school, while the firefighters head straight to the station, and Josh drives Math to the dispatch center.

It’s a common occurrence at the Diaz household, and it certainly won’t be the last time it’s gonna happen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chimney is definitely more than a bit surprised that Buck, Lena, and Eddie seem to have put aside their differences with him for at least the day.

He doesn’t know if it’s because of his birthday, or because they’ve undoubtedly already heard about everything going on with Albert, but he’ll take it without question.

“Hey Chimney!” Eddie calls out, getting his attention. “Do you mind if I take the rest of this?” He asks, pointing to the last of his cake. “For Christopher.”

“Sure, knock yourself out,” Chimney agrees.

“Hey, have you talked to Harry recently?” Buck asks Bobby, surprising the man. Buck has barely spoken more than a few words to him, Chimney, or Hen in the last two months unless they are on a call. This is clearly one of the rare exceptions.

Bobby nods.

“How is he doing?” Buck asks. “How’s Michael?”

“He’s upbeat. He’s fighting. Radiation was supposed to be his best shot. Now we’re all grappling with the second-best shot: surgery. How is May handling it?” Bobby asks Eddie, Lena, and Buck.

“She’s got Math and Silena,” Lena answers. “They help.”

“But it’s affecting her,” Eddie adds. 

“That’s because older siblings don’t have the luxury of blissful ignorance,” Chimney interjects. “They understand the truth, even if they don’t want to.”

Buck sighs. “I’m guessing it’s not going well with Albert.”

Chimney snorts. “Does anybody not know?”

Bobby raises his hand, but everyone else is clearly in the know, including Hen.

“Albert is my younger half-brother from Korea,” Chimney explains to Bobby. “He showed up at my doorstep last night. Not quite the birthday surprise I was expecting.”

“A mysterious younger sibling shows up at your apartment unannounced,” Eddie ponders aloud. “Does this story sound familiar to anyone else?”

“I guess we better stay away from the pier today, just in case,” Buck jokes.

It falls flat, with only Lena chuckling in response. Eddie shoots his boyfriend sad eyes, but Buck just waves him off.

“But seriously, this is like exactly the same thing,” Eddie continues. “We didn't even know you had a brother, just like with Math.”

“When do we get to meet him?” Bobby asks.

“Well, that doesn’t really seem necessary. He’s gonna be leaving soon anyways. My dad insisted on it.”

“Come on Chimney, you finally have a chance to get to know your brother. Imagine what would have happened if Maddie and I didn't take the opportunity when Math showed up. Our lives would be so different and so much worse.”

“Yeah, but you knew Math,” Chimney says. “Even Maddie met Math before he came and would call him from time-to-time. I barely even know Albert, never met him before last night. Sure, we share some of the same DNA, but he’s still practically a stranger to me.”

Hen finally decides to join the conversation, walking over with a stack of papers. “I keep telling you family comes to us in different ways Chim. Lean in. And don’t think you’re gonna send him home without meeting all of us.”

Hen starts to pass out papers to everyone, purposely skipping over Lena. Lena just ignores Hen, playing on her phone.

“Uh, what is this?” Eddie asks Hen.

“‘Talking points regarding Henrietta and Karen’,” Bobby reads aloud.

“Social services are vetting Karen and me to become foster parents. We listed you guys as references, so when they call, I need you all to sing our praises. As long as that’s ok with you Buck.”

Buck looks down at the paper. “Yeah Hen, it’s fine. Despite our differences, I know that you and Karen are amazing parents. Every child deserves a home, and I’m not spiteful enough to keep one out of yours.”

Hen nods at Buck, grateful for his help.

“So, you want us to stick these specific 26 praises?” Eddie asks.

Lena snorts, and Hen glares at her, at least until Buck coughs, pulling Hen’s attention away.

“Karen made the list. She’s very thorough.”

“Hen, we know you. We don’t need some piece of paper to remind us of your many wonderful qualities,” Bobby says.

“I appreciate that Cap, but I’d rather you didn't improvise. The stakes are very high.”

“I didn't know you played a musical instrument,” Buck says. 

“Yep, bassoon. First chair,” Hen says smugly. “And I was damn good. Memorize people!”

Buck turns to his boyfriend after Hen leaves. “What’s a bassoon?”

Eddie just shakes his head, pulling his boyfriend closer and kissing him on the cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silena is just getting out of class when she gets a phone call.

“It’s my dad,” Silena says, shocking all of her friends.

The twins and May look shocked, while Katie and Beck are frowning at her intently. Her dad usually only calls during specified times in order to check in on her.

“I can drive May,” Katie says. “Go.”

Silena nods, going to her car and answering the call.

“Hey dad.”

“Silena,” her dad greets. “I hope your grades are solid.”

Silena nods. “Of course dad. You would know otherwise.”

“That’s good. You will need a perfect transcript for when you change schools.”

Silena reels back. “What?”

“That’s actually what I’m calling about Silena. I’ve decided it’s time that you stopped living on your own. I’ve sold the house in L.A., and closing is in about a week. You can come live with me in the villa in Florence. There’s a private school near here which should suit you nicely.”

Silena blinks. “What the hell are you talking about dad?”

“Silena, don’t raise your voice with me. You know I don’t have time for your temper. I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Silena glares at the phone. “I’m not moving dad. It’s my senior year! I’ve already applied to colleges here.”

“The house is already sold Silena. A moving company will be by next week to pack everything up. I will call you when I have the details finalized.”

“No, dad! You can’t do this!”

“It’s already done Silena, you’ve got two weeks before I expect for you to be here in Italy.”

Silena’s dad hangs up before she can say anything else.

Silena stares at her phone in horror. She knew that something like this could always happen, but this suddenly? 

She bites back a sob as tears start to form in her eyes. She can feel her friend’s watching her from their cars. Beck and May start to get out and move over to her.

Silena jams her keys in the ignition and wipes the tears from her eyes. Before May and Beck can even get close, she is rushing out of the parking lot.

She loves her friends, but they can’t help her right now. They wouldn’t be able to understand. 

She doesn’t even realize where she’s going until she arrives at the dispatch center.

She’s reaching the lobby just as Math is getting off for the day.

The boy is walking out, laughing with his co-workers. Silena recognizes Reyna, and Clarisse and Chris are just like he described.

Math notices her, and he quickly waves them off, smiling brightly as they walk out together.

His smile dims and is replaced with a look of worry as he walks over to her.

Silena hates the fact that he stopped smiling because of her. The last thing she wants to do is bring down the good mood Math has been in since Christmas. He’s been so happy, and she doesn’t want to jeopardize that.

But she can literally feel her heart breaking, and she doesn’t know where else to go. No one else will understand.

Math doesn’t even ask her what’s wrong, instead he just pulls her into a tight hug.

“Whatever it is, I’m right here Silena. I’m right here.”

Silena almost burst into tears right there but manages to hold it together as Math leads them to the parking lot and to her car.

She’s shaking by the time the reach it, tears pouring down her face.

“He sold the house,” Silena spits out. “He wants me to move to Italy in two weeks.”

Math’s eyes widen in shock, before he cools his face. “Silena-”

“I don’t know what to do Math. Why is he like this? He’s barely spoken to me for months, and now he just wants to uproot my life? What the hell is that?”

“I wish I could tell you Silena. All I know is that some people just weren’t ever meant to be parents.”

“I hate him. I fucking hate him. He’s going to ruin my life.”

Math grabs her hand. “Only if you let him Silena. Your stronger than him. He can’t do anything without your permission.”

“Math, he sold my house. I don’t- what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Just stay with me,” Math says. “Wherever I go. I know it’s not a good option, and that I’m basically homeless right now too, but-”

Silena glomps him in a tight hug before he can say anything else.

Math just hugs her back. “I’m here for you Silena.”

“Why?”

“Because somewhere along the way, you became part of my family. I didn't even realize it at first, but you totally did.”

Silena hugs him close, burying her face in her friend’s neck as tears pool in her eyes. “You’re my family too.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chimney is completely caught off guard when he walks upstairs with Hen, only to find Albert waiting for him, sitting eating dinner with everyone else.

“Albert?” 

“Hey bro. Math gave me the address and told me I could stop by and that he does it whenever he feels like it so it’s not that big of a deal. He was gonna come too, but something came up.”

“Chimney, your brother is a pistol,” Buck comments.

“Half-brother,” Chimney corrects. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you. To see where you work,” Albert explains. “Your captain said you were on the way back from the hospital. I heard that you saved a man’s life.”

Hen claps Chimney on the back. “He certainly did.”

“Yeah, we don’t really talk about that stuff here,” Chimney says. “You can’t really show up without calling.”

“Come on, he’s not trouble,” Buck says. “Math does it all the time now. And he even had time to give me a tutorial on how to make Korean dumplings.”

“I grew up watching my mother make them every other day,” Albert says. “Best thing is that you can freeze them in bulk, pop them in a pan, and boom … lunch.”

“We need to remember that,” Eddie says to Buck and Lena. “It’s getting harder to feed everyone when they come over and they’ll love this.”

They both nod in agreement.

“Even better, I snack on them at ball games.”

“Wait, you like baseball?” Lena asks.

“Very much.”

“We should go to a game together,” She says. “Eddie, Buck, and I are going to one next week. Wanna join?”

“He’s probably not gonna be here that long,” Chimney answers for him.

“Ignore him. Hi, I’m Hen. I’m your brother’s long-time bestie.”

“It’s is a pleasure to meet you,” Albert says.

Chimney sits down next to Bobby, trying to wipe a grimace off his face.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions about your brother,” Hen says.

“Yes, I do. Do you know why they call him Chimney?”

Lena scoffs. “If you tell him before me, I will kill all of you. And Math will help me since he doesn’t know yet either.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Chimney walk into the karaoke place together, with Chimney staring down at his phone.

“23 messages! I’ve heard more from my father in the past day than the entirety of my life. And not one of these messages is about me.”

“Ok, but tonight is about you,” Maddie says. “So, put your phone away and let’s focus on the birthday boy.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so tired of everyone talking about Albert,” Chimney says, before the sounds of karaoke hits him.

“Albert,” Maddie says, when she notices he’s on stage singing with Hen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Chimney looks around the bar.

He sees Eddie, Lena, Josh, and Buck by the bar, cheering the two on. May, Math, and the other teenagers are all gathered over in the corner, talking intently with one another. 

He walks over to the bar, figuring a drink might be able to help his mood.

Meanwhile, Silena and Math are filling everyone else in one the bombshell Silena’s dad dropped on her just a few hours ago.

Math has an arm wrapped around her supportively, practically holding Silena up.

“He can’t do this,” Connor exclaims. “Can he?”

“He can do whatever he wants,” Silena says. “It’s his house.”

“But you don’t have to go with him, do you?” Travis asks.

“Where else would I go Travis?”

“You can move in with me,” Katie offers. “I mean, I’ll have to check with dad, but-”

“Katie, I can’t do that to your dad. You and Miranda have to be his first priority.”

“Then move in with me,” May says. “Please Silena, we don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you guys too. I just … I don’t know what to do.”

The entire time Silena has spoken, Beck has remained silent. His posture is stiff and his jawline is tight, as if he is gritting his teeth.

“Can I talk to Beck for a second you guys?”

“Are you sure?” Math asks.

Silena nods, and Math is quick to grab May and lead her and the rest of their friends away towards everyone else.

Silena turns toward Beck, looking at him with sad eyes.

She’s been infatuated with him for months now. Before Math even became a part of their lives.

She doesn’t know why she’s never said anything. Math and May went through an entire cycle of getting together and have been dating for over two months at this point, and she hasn’t managed to do anything in twice that amount of time.

“Beck?” Silena asks. “Are you ok?”

“Am I ok?” Beck asks. “Silena, I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you.”

“I know, but-”

“Silena, I’m so angry right now, it feels like I can barely breathe. I want to fly to Italy and punch your father in the face. I want to pull you away from all this and protect you from his idiocy. I want you to stop hurting.”

“Beck-”

“This is killing me Silena,” He says, tears starting to form in his eyes. “The thought of you leaving is killing me. How is it not killing you? How are you so strong?”

“I’m not that strong Beck.”

“You are strong Silena. The strongest person I know. If I lived your life, I would be broken right now. You are strong, and kind, and smart. So fucking smart. And I’m such an idiot, because I never realized why you and Math are so close, when it was right in front of my face! I can’t believe I was actually jealous of him for a bit there before he started dating May.”

Silena’s head snaps up. “What?”

“And the fact that you are still standing after what your dad did is incredible. But I wish you didn't have to go through this. I wish you could protect you from it. I want to protect you Silena, but I don’t know how.”

“Beck, I don’t need you to protect me.”

“But I want too Silena, because I love you. And because … I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

It’s like Beck took the air from her lungs and she can’t breathe.

“Beck-”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt Silena. Not if I can help it. I want to keep you safe, and happy, and-”

He doesn’t get to say anything else, before Silena throws her arms around his neck and crashes her lips on top of his.

Beck’s eyes widen in surprise at first, because this can’t be real. Silena can’t be kissing him. Silena is … she’s perfect. She’s everything he ever wanted. She’s his unobtainable goal.

But she’s kissing him.

Beck’s only real option is to let her. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

She moves closer, pressing her body against his.

The two separate, and Beck is breathing heavily as he stares down at her.

“What was that for?”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Silena admits. “And this might be the worst possible timing int he world, but no matter what, I wanted to do that at least once.”

Beck rests his forehead against hers. “Stay. Please.”

“Beck-”

“Please Silena. I can’t lose you.”

Silena nods. “I’ll do everything I can. Because I don’t want to leave you either.”

Beck nods, before leaning in for another kiss. Silena greedily accepts.

Buck is walking back to the bar when he notices the two.

His eyes widen and he quickly walks over to Math, pulling his brother aside.

“Ok, I need to know what’s going on right now, because Silena and Beck are kissing? Is that new? Or did you just forget to tell me?”

Math gets a small smile on his face. “Well, at least one good thing came out of today.”

“What are you talking about?”

Math sighs, explaining to Buck everything that has happened in the last few hours.

By the end, Buck is barely able to keep his hands from shaking.

“Evan, are you ok?” Math asks.

“Yeah, I’ve just got to take care of something.”

“Evan-”

“It’s ok Math. I promise. I’ll fix this.”

Math just frowns as his brother walks off.

He makes his way over to Silena and Beck, who are both moving to join everyone else.

“Hey Silena, can I talk to you for a second?”

Silena nods, kissing Beck on the cheek and letting go of his hand.

“What’s up Buck?” Silena asks him.

“I heard about what’s happening,” Buck says. “And I want you to know that you always have a place with me.”

“Buck-”

“I hardly even use my apartment right now. You can stay there for now, until we figure out something more permanent.”

“You don’t have to do this Buck.

Buck lays a supportive hand on her shoulder. “I know, but I want to. Everything’s gonna be fine Silena. I’m going to take care of it. I promise.”

“Why? Why are you helping me?”

“Because you’re family Silena.”

Silena bites back a sob, and Buck pulls the girl in for a hug.

He rubs soothing circles on her back and shushes her as she cries.

“It’s ok Silena. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of it. I promise.”

The two stay like that for several minutes. Silena buries herself in Buck’s embrace, feeling comforted by the man.

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Of course Silena. Anything to help. By the way, I’m gonna need something from you. Can I have your dad’s number?”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I get it,” Math says to Albert, as the two play pool with Lena, Eddie, Buck, Josh, and Hen. “Sometimes you’ve gotta get away from home so you can figure out who you are. Maddie, Evan, and I all did it, and look at us now. We’re awesome!”

“If I didn't enlist, I would’ve still been working for my Pops,” Eddie adds.

“Eddie,” Maddie scolds. “Don’t encourage him to go off to war.”

“There is as much virtue to the noble warrior as there is to the most enlightened of scholars,” Albert says.

“Plus, he looks hot in a uniform,” Buck says.

Lena and Math shoot Buck scathing looks as Eddie blushes.

“Really? Right now?” Lena asks. 

“Right in front of my salad!” Math exclaims, to the confusion of everyone. They just ignore Math’s protests and grumbles as his joke flies over their heads.

“Listen, everyone has their path,” Hen says. “Just do you Albert.”

“I will,” Albert says, smiling at everyone. “I will do me. I just need a little of my brother’s courage.”

Chimney takes a sip of his beer, rolling his eyes as Albert walks over to him.

“He did not let father dictate his life,” Albert continues. “He took a stand. Got out. Came to America to follow his dreams.”

“There was no stand,” Chimney disagrees. “I didn't get out; I was left behind.”

Maddie puts a comforting hand on Chimney’s shoulder, trying to calm him down but it’s in vain.

“You see, most of my life all I wanted was for him to see me. To be proud of me. To be proud to call me his son. But no matter what I did. I was always invisible. Because you are the only son that he cares about. You have all his attention, all his love, and you just walked away from it all.”

Math clenches his fists, coming to stand next to Albert. Buck, Eddie, and Lena notice the grimace on Math’s face, and all frown at the sight.

“Which I guess is easy for you,” Chimney slurs. “Because you’ve never had to work for it. No, because everybody loves Albert. This entire evening has been proof of that.”

Albert winces as he fights back the tears that sting his eyes. “You do not know what my life was like at home.”

“I know you’ve always had a family. And that I have always been trying to piece one together. But these people are all that I have, and you don’t get to take them too.”

“I do not wish to take anything from you Howard. I’m your brother.”

“You are not my brother!”

Albert flinches, and Math steels himself. 

“I had a brother. His name was Kevin,” Chimney continues. “And he died. You see Albert, you didn't come to me because you wanted to be my brother. You came to me because you wanted something from me.”

Albert lets a single tear fall down his face, and that’s all it takes.

Math steps forward, pushing Chimney into the wall, tears pooling his eyes too.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Chimney?” Math snarls. 

Eddie wraps his arms around Math’s waist, holding the boy back. Math fights against Eddie’s grip, trying to get free and move towards Chimney. The other teenagers flood into the room, coming as soon as they heard Math’s yelling.

“Fuck you Chimney!” Math yells. “How fucking dare you say that to him? You piece of shit!”

Everyone but Buck, May, and Silena are shocked by the vitriol in Math’s voice as he tears into Chimney. As far as they all knew, Math and Chimney have been getting along pretty well for the last few months. Chimney’s attitude towards Albert was poor, but it shouldn’t get this reaction out of the boy.

“Math?” Chimney asks.

Math, who now has Lena and Eddie both holding him back, with Beck and Buck moving over to help, is still screaming at Chimney. “What the hell is wrong with you Chimney? Why do you hate him so fucking much? Don’t you realize that he’s just fucking like me?”

Chimney stands his ground. “No he’s not Math. You needed help, he just wanted to get away from his perfect life.”

Math growls, shutting Chimney up. “Fuck you Chimney! I would’ve been fucking fine without coming here. I would’ve fucking survived. I would still have two working eyes if I didn't fucking come here!”

Everyone flinches at that reminder, and Math uses it to escape from everyone’s hold.

He moves towards Chimney, stopping a foot in front of the man. He glares at the man, the stare no less intense even when Chimney can only see one of the boy’s eyes. “I would’ve been fine without you, but I’m better off here. How fucking dare you assume what Albert’s life was like. How dare you assume he had some perfect, idyllic life. Your father screwed up with him too! My parents screwed up with Maddie, Evan, and I in different ways, but you don’t see us fucking comparing grief! Parents don’t stop after they’ve fucked up one child’s life. They just keep going!”

Chimney flinches at the reminder, and Buck walks back over, dragging his brother away from the man.

“You don’t fucking deserve him Chimney!” Math snarls as he’s dragged away. “Not if you are acting like this!”

Buck picks up his brother, carrying him away. The teenagers, Eddie, Buck, Lena, and Albert are all quick to follow.

Hen, Josh, and Maddie just frown at Chimney.

Chimney wipes away a stray tear. “I know. I suck.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Thanks Buck, I’ll tell him,” Maddie says, hanging up the phone as she walks into the living room.

“Are Albert and Math ok?” Chimney asks.

Maddie nods. “Yeah. Math is a bit calmer now. He’s fine. Buck says he was only so angry because apparently Silena’s dad might be moving her to Italy in the next two weeks if they don’t figure something out.”

Chimney grimaces. No wonder Math went off earlier. If he was bottling that up, what happened with Albert would certainly set him off.

“Albert is staying with Buck tonight. Though, I’m worried about you right now. What was all that?”

“Me working out my childhood trauma on some kid who doesn’t deserve it.”

“Oh no, that part I got. If Math hadn’t already ripped you a new one, I would be yelling at you too. I just don’t think that would be very productive right now. But the part about everyone liking Albert more than you? That’s just crazy.”

“Buck, Eddie, and Lena seem to. Math sure as hell does after tonight.”

“Math doesn’t hate you Chimney. He just … he sees a lot of himself in Albert. And when you started in on him, Math felt the need to fight back. He still cares for you Chimney. As for the others, I don’t know what’s going on between you and them, but they wouldn’t choose someone they just met over you, no matter what.”

Chimney doubts that, after what he did to Buck all those years ago, but he doesn’t protest.

“My father definitely does,” Chimney continues. “We were never close. Even when we lived in the same house, he was always at a distance and I spent years trying to bridge that gap, and finally I gave up. I told myself he just wasn’t interested in being a father. Turns out he just wasn’t interested in being a father to me.”

“I don’t know what his relationship is with Albert. And neither do you,” Maddie says.

“I know that there is one.”

“Can’t be a good one, or else he wouldn’t have runaway like Math did. Trust me, I know.”

“It’s different Maddie. Your parents were ...”

“Abusive,” Maddie finishes. “They were. And so I ran away. And so did Buck. And so did Math. We all ran away, just like Albert did. But Math, he did something we couldn’t. He ran towards something. He ran towards me and Buck. He ran towards his brother and sister, just like Albert ran towards you.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, this is a surprise,” Michael says, as May opens the door to his apartment. “Weren’t you going to spend the night with Math?”

May shakes her head. “Something came up, so I figured I’d come home.”

The truth is that Silena decided she wanted tonight to be with just Beck. And Math went home with Albert and Buck after his fight with Chimney.

“Is everything alright?”

May shrugs. “We’ll see. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Michael nods, deciding not to push.

May looks down at the kitchen counter, notices a stack of papers. At the top, it says “Last Will & Testament.”

May sighs. “I knew it. I knew you were lying.”

“May, this isn’t- It’s just-”

“You’re updating your will,” May protests. “People do that when they’re dying.”

“And they also do it when they have two children and are about to undergo major surgery,” Michael counters.

“A risky surgery. I looked it up.”

Michael sighs. “Ok. You’re right. Sit down.”

May sits next to her dad. 

“It is risky,” Michael agrees. “And I don’t know what’s gonna happen and there are no guarantees here. But without it, I could be dead in a year.”

“So then why didn't you tell us?” May asks. “Why did you lie to me and Harry?”

“I didn't want to scare you.”

“Dad, I’ve been through a tsunami before. I don’t scare easily, and when I do, I keep fighting. But are you scared?”

Michael nods. “Yeah. I’m scared of dying. I’m scared of living and being worse off than I am now. And most of all, I am terrified of not seeing you and Harry. That’s why I’m doing this. It’s to make sure that you two are taken care of after-”

“Stop,” May insists. “Stop doing that. Planning for your death. You can’t think like that. You still have options, and as long as you have options, you have us. There’s still hope. And I need you to have hope dad.”

May wipes a few tears out of her eyes before continuing. “I need you to stay dad. I need you to help me set up my dorm room, and to be there when I want to complain about my classes and I’ll need you if I ever have a fight with Math, where you say that he’ll regret it if he hurts me even though he never would. I need you to be at my graduation, cheering me on. And I need you to walk me down the aisle when I get married. I need you to have hope.”

Michael pulls May into his arms. “I will honey, I promise.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too May. So much.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck opens the door to his apartment, letting Chimney in.

Last night has been a rough night. It’d taken Albert almost an hour to stop crying once he started, and everytime Albert cried, Math just got angrier.

Buck knew that he was really angry with Silena’s dad and not Chimney, but he’s not really sorry for Chimney either. The man needed a wake-up call and Math certainly gave him one.

And to top it all off, it had been the first night in over a month that Buck didn't fall asleep in Eddie’s arms, and it felt like he slept on the wrong side of the bed.

It was just a pretty terrible night all around.

“Hey,” Buck greets.

“Hey,” Chimney says, walking in. “Thanks for letting Albert sleep here. I appreciate it.”

Buck nods. “Of course. He’s family.”

Math walks over to the door, shooting Chimney a look as Albert follows.

“Math, I-”

“Are you gonna do better?” Math asks.

Chimney nods. “Yes. I will.”

Math relaxes. “I’m sorry for pushing you last night. And for getting so angry. You deserved to get yelled at, but maybe not that much.”

“No, I deserved it,” Chimney disagrees. “So, are we ok?”

“That depends on Albert,” Math says. “But yeah, we are.”

Albert looks up at Chimney hesitantly.

Buck takes that as a sign, pulling Math upstairs.

“Come on, we have to clear space for Silena’s things.”

“What exactly are you planning?” Math asks Buck.

“A lot. Don’t worry about it.”

The two disappear upstairs, leaving Chimney and Albert alone.

“I’m sorry about last night and the things I said-” Chimney starts to say.

“You were right,” Albert says. “We don’t know each other. I know Math better now that I know you. It was presumptuous of me to show up on your doorstep. I apologize. I’ll pack my stuff.”

“You headed to Seoul?”

Albert scoffs. “No, there’s nothing for me there. Apparently Math has some friends I can stay with in Pennsylvania. I don’t know why he’s helping me, but I’m just glad he is.”

Chimney looks a little surprised. He wasn’t expecting for Math to already have a backup plan prepared for Albert. “What about you parents?”

“My mother says she’s excited to visit me here in America,” Albert says. 

“And Pop?”

“He will not speak to me until I’m back where I belong.”

Chimney shakes his head. “Did he ever tell you why I don’t live with you guys?”

“No.”

“It’s a funny story if you want to hear it.”

Albert nods. “Sure.”

“Well, Pop got relocated here when I was about five. Gig was supposed to last two years, but we stayed six. When it came time to go back to Korea, my ma didn't want to go. She loved it here. She wanted to stay, and I wanted to stay with her. I’m sure you can imagine how that went over.”

“Like a metal balloon,” Albert guesses.

“Lead Balloon, but yes. So he went back to Korea without us. Guess he figured she’d come to her senses.”

“But she didn't.”

“No,” Chimney continues. “Instead she got sick. Cancer. She fought like hell for a few years, but eventually she couldn’t fight anymore. She died a couple of weeks before my fifteenth birthday.”

“I’m sorry Howie,” Albert says.

“You know, I was always so jealous of you. Your mom would email these pictures sometimes and I would just think about how lucky you were to have a family.”

“I think I like your family better. Maddie, Buck, the other firefighters. Even Math, when he’s not angry at you. It was nice getting to know them.”

“Good, because fair warning, they’re around a lot. I hope you can handle that. Especially now that Math has decided to adopt you.”

“Does that mean I can stay?” Albert asks.

Chimney nods. “Of course. You’re my brother.”

Albert smiles at Chimney, and Chimney smiles back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hello?” A voice greets over the phone.

“Is this Mr. Beauregard?” Buck asks.

“Yes, who is this.”

“My name is Evan Buckley. I’m Math Buckley’s older brother.”

“Ahh yes, I’ve heard about you. Are you calling to yell at me? Because her other friends have already done so, and I prefer to not have to go through a repeat performance. Your brother is quite … vulgar.”

Eddie smirks. Of course Math already called.

“Not exactly. I actually have a proposition for you, one that I think will benefit Silena and maybe even you too.”

Buck is smiling as he gets off the phone. He can hear Math and Silena talking downstairs as they make food for Eddie’s party later tonight.

It was a bit impromptu on Eddie’s part, but it didn't take much convincing on anyone’s part to get them to agree to it.

Buck picked up Silena about an hour ago, after Chimney and Albert left. He wanted to talk to the girl, especially after the phone call.

“Hey you two,” Buck greets. “How are the cookies going?”

“They’re going,” Math grunts, a frustrated look on his face.

Silena whacks him with a dish towel. “For the last time Math, they are fine. Just because you think I didn't add enough chocolate chips-”

“Because you didn't.”

Silena whacks him again, and Math just sticks his tongue out at her in response.

Buck laughs at the two. It’s crazy that they’ve only known each other for a few months now, because Buck knows they’ll be best friends for the rest of their lives. 

Silena is practically Math’s sister, just like Percy and Annabeth are practically his siblings too. Math’s heart is big enough for all of them, and more.

“Well, I do have some good news,” Buck says. “Silena, you can go ahead and start to move your things in here. At least for a little while. You too Math.”

Silena and Math both frown at Buck. “What do you mean Evan?” Math asks.

“I just got off the phone with Silena’s dad, and I came up with a little solution to our problem. An apartment is opening up near Eddie’s house in two weeks. And I just bought it, with the help of your father Silena. It’s got three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a large kitchen and living room. It’s close to UCLA too, which is good for next year.”

Math and Silena both just stare at him blankly.

“What are you talking about?” Math asks, barely getting the words out. 

“We’ve also put money aside to pay for groceries, utilities, etc. Should be enough for the first six months or so, and we’ll refill it as needed.”

“Buck, what are you saying?” Silena asks.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this for a few weeks now,” Buck admits. “But between that talk we had yesterday and everything with Silena’s dad, it just made sense. I want you both to have a place you can call home. You both deserve not only a family, but somewhere that’s just for the two of you.”

“Buck, you didn't have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“Evan-”

“Math, it’s already done. I just want you to be happy. Both of you. So no arguing, ok? You both deserve this.”

And that’s how Buck ends up wrapped in a tight hug with two crying teenagers.

And he couldn’t be happier about it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In a rare moment, the entire Grant family and Bobby have all gotten together. Honestly, if her dad hadn’t specifically asked her to come, she would’ve stay away.

But after last night, she couldn’t say no to him.

“Hold on son,” Michael says to Harry as he passes out drinks. “These are adult ice teas. For me and your mother.”

“Are you sure you should be drinking when you’re going into surgery tomorrow?” Athena asks.

“Well, actually I’m not.”

“Oh, did they postpone it?”

“No, I cancelled it.”

“What?” May asks. “What are you talking about dad?”

“Did something change?” Bobby asks.

“Yes,” Michael answers. “My perspective.”

“Dad, that wasn’t what I meant,” May protests.

“No, I know. But you made me think about things in a way that I haven’t in a very long time. I was so focused on my death, but now I want to be focused on my life and what I have. Which is all of you.”

“Did your doctor say this was ok?” Athena asks.

“My doctor doesn’t get to decide how I live my life. I do.”

“So what happens if I don’t get the surgery?” Harry asks.

“He’ll die,” May says, as tears start to pool in her eyes. Athena lays a comforting arm on her daughter’s shoulder and May doesn’t pull away.

“May, we don’t know that. Ok guys, Listen. I’m not giving up. I’m gonna keep fighting. I just don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. But what I do know is that all that we have is today.”

“I don’t know where this is coming from,” Athena admits. 

“My heart Athena,” Michael says. “It is coming from my heart.”

May stands up. “Josh will be here soon, to pick me up for Eddie’s party. And Math and Silena wanted to tell me something, so I have to go.”

“May wait,” Michael tries to say, but May just ignores him and storms out of the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Thank you for doing this Eddie,” Chimney says, looking over as Math, Albert, and the rest of the teenagers play with Christopher. “I know you and aren’t on the best of terms right now, but-”

“I don’t hate you Chimney,” Eddie says. “I was really, really angry at you at first. And I still am. But I don’t hate you. I think one day, things will probably go back to normal. But it doesn’t really matter what I think. I’ll forgive you if Buck decides to forgive you, but not before that.”

Chimney nods. “You two are really good together.”

Eddie smiles. “Yeah, we really are. Thank god for Math and Lena. They practically pushed us together.”

Over in the living room, Math has passed Christopher over to Albert, who is taking everything in stride. He smiles at the sight before walking over to May.

May is smiling like everyone else, but it hasn’t quite reached her eyes. Math settles down next to her, pulling her close. She greedily accepts, laying her head on his shoulder.

Math looks over, noticing that Beck and Silena are similarly cuddled up.

“They look comfortable,” Math notes.

May absentmindedly nods. She’s happy for Beck and Silena, she really is. Her head is just so … jumbled right now. It feels like she can’t concentrate on anything.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Math asks. “Did something happen?”

“Can we talk about it later?” May asks. “I’m still trying to figure everything out.”

Math frowns, but nods. “Yeah, of course. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

Math kisses her cheek. “I’m right here when you’re ready, ok?”

“I know.”

“By the way, what did you and Silena want to tell me?”

“Oh it can wait. I think Buck wants to tell everyone at once.”

May shoots her boyfriend a questioning look.

“Don’t worry, it’s a good thing. I promise.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck walks into the kitchen, reaching for some of the food.

“Nope,” Maddie says, slapping his hand away.

“Are you not gonna put out the cookies I brought?” Buck asks.

“It’s not time for dessert yet,” Maddie answers. “And why are you acting like you made them?”

“I took Math and Silena to buy the ingredient to make them,” Buck defends. “So I helped, even if those two did all the work.”

“What did I do?” Math asks, coming into the kitchen to get May a drink.

“Made the cookies,” Maddie answers.

“Look, I don’t really get why we had to bring something anyways,” Buck says. “You practically shamed me and Math into it.”

“Because that’s what you do when someone invites you to their house,” Maddie says. “You don’t show up empty-handed.”

“This is Eddie’s house,” Buck says. “I’m not really a guest.”

“At least he’s finally admitting it,” Math says under his breath but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Ok, I was trying to save you from yourself, like Math and I always do,” Maddie says. “I mean, come on, he even made the cookies.”

“Because I’m a damn good cook,” Math says, stuffing a few cookies into his mouth. He grimaces. “Needs more chocolate chips. Damn you Silena.”

“You are a good sister. And you’re a good brother Math. I’m lucky to have both of you.”

“We’re lucky to have each other,” Maddie agrees.

“The luckiest,” Math smiles through a mouthful of cookies.

“Oh, ew Math,” Buck says. “Swallow first.”

Math just continues to smile at his siblings, walking over to help them carry the food out into the living room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, once everyone has started to eat, Maddie and Chimney are sitting together, watching as Albert helps Christopher make his second plate.

“He really is so sweet,” Maddie says. “It’s amazing that he turned out the way you did, especially after all the things you told me about your father.”

“Well, who I am now has nothing to do with my father.”

“I’m sorry he wasn’t there for you. You deserved better.”

“You know what?” Chimney asks. “I had better. I’m not sure I realized it until now, but between my mom and Kevin’s family and now all of you, I’m a pretty lucky guy.”

Before the two can say anything else, Buck is calling everyone’s attention.

“Hey everyone, I have a little announcement if you’ll all amuse me for a second.”

“No,” Eddie teases.

“Ok then, no fun for you tonight.”

Eddie pouts and Math gags. “Please move on. For my sanity.”

Buck nods. “As I was saying, I have a little announcement. With everything going, I decided that Math and Silena both needed a place to call their own. And I managed to get Silena’s father to agree.”

Maddie and Chimney both frown, because Math lives with them. Isn’t he happy there?

“We purchased an apartment for the two, which means that Silena gets to stay in L.A.”

Immediately all the teenagers and Christopher are cheering, hugging Math and Silena and congratulation the two. Eddie, Lena, and Josh quickly join them.

Buck smiles as everyone thanks him, grateful that Silena can stay now and that Math finally has a place to call home. He flourishes under the praise, especially when Math and Silena hug him again.

It’s almost ten minutes later when Math notices Maddie and Chimney are sitting far away from everyone else, looking at him with smiles that don’t quite reach their eyes.

He walks over to the two. 

“Hey,” Math greets. “Sorry I didn't warn you, but Evan wanted to be the one to tell everyone.”

Maddie nods. “It’s ok Math. It’s just … were you unhappy with us?”

Math shakes his head profusely. “No! Of course not. It’s just … it was my room, but I need my own place. And Albert really needs to be there more than me. I’ve got a lot of other people now, but he doesn’t. And with everything happening with Silena, it just makes more sense.”

“You don’t have to explain Math,” Chimney says.

“I know, but I want to,” Math insists. “I’m still gonna be around you guys. Probably just as much if I’m being honest. I just think it’ll be really good for me to have a place that’s mine. Well, mine and Silena’s that is.”

Maddie stands up and pulls her brother in for a hug. “I’m happy for you Math.”

“Thanks Maddie. You too Chimney. I can’t thank you two enough for what you did for me. I’ll never forget how you two helped me.”

“It was nothing Math,” Chimney says, joining the hug. “After all, you’re family.”

Math smiles at the couple. “I love you both. So much.”

“We love you too Math.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Are we ready for this?” Karen asks Hen.

“You’re asking this now?” Hen laughs. “After months of paperwork and home inspections and background checks. It’s a little late for cold feet Karen.”

“My feet aren’t the problem. The pounding in my chest might be.”

“Were we ready with Denny?” Hen asks.

Karen shakes her head. “Hell no.”

“Exactly. Sometimes you’ve just gotta take a leap of faith.”

“Together,” Karen says, reaching over to squeeze her wife’s hand.

They both turn to face the door as it opens, and they hear the sound of a baby.

“This is Nia,” the social worker says, as she enters the room carrying a little girl. “She’s your new foster daughter.”

“I can’t believe this,” Karen says. “I can’t believe we actually got her this quickly.”

“Our recommendations must’ve been really good,” Hen says.

“Actually, it was a few recommendations in particular,” the social worker says. “It was David and Natalie Greene’s and Matthew Buckley’s recommendations that really put you over the top. Recommendations from other foster parents with good track records are super helpful, and one from a someone who admitted that he would have loved to have had parents like the two of you growing up is pretty powerful. I actually teared up a bit during that call. It pushed you two to the top of the list.”

Hen and Karen both share a look. There have been a few playdates between Ava and Denny in the last month or so, but not enough for them to have asked Ava’s parents for a recommendation. Which means that Math asked them to do it.

Math has barely spoken to them in months, and he still did all this.

Hen and Karen smile at Nia, thankful for everyone who helped give them the opportunity to raise her.

“Am I late?” Math asks, rushing in the front door, finding Maddie, Chimney, and Albert setting the table.

“Right on time,” Chimney says.

“The table looks so nice,” Albert comments. 

“Chim,” Maddie says, stepping back. “Do I look ok? I changed like four times. I just couldn’t choose an outfit.”

Chimney walks over to Maddie, kissing her on the cheek. “You look better than ok. You look beautiful. Besides, I don’t know why you’re so nervous. I should be the one who’s nervous.”

“Uh, because I’m meeting your parents, more or less. What if they don’t like me?”

“Not possible,” Chimney says.

There’s knock at the door, and Chimney moves over to open it.

“Howard,” Anne Lee greets, hugging Chimney tightly. John Lee does the same after Anne lets go.

“It’s good to see you Mr. Lee.”

“It’s good to see you too Howard.”

“You must be Maddie,” Anne greets. 

“Yes, this is Maddie,” Chimney says. “I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Lee, the people who helped raise me.”

Anne pulls Maddie into a hug. “It’s so wonderful to meet you. And this must be Albert and Math.”

Math waves and Albert says hello.

“So handsome,” Anne comments. “They must be fighting to keep the girls and boys away.”

Both the boys blush, before everyone sits down together to eat.

It’s a pleasant meal, even considering the fact that Math is moving out.

Chimney smiles at his family, glad to have each and every one of them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm not gonna lie, I've had the idea of Silena and Math getting an apartment together since I introduced Silena. Buck winning some money was actually to set up that story point lol. Silena is not going anywhere by the way, she has completely wormed her way into this story. Albert is going to be much more present than in the tv show too. To be honest, I loved writing this chapter. From Eddie and Buck being domestic with their extended family, to the angst, to Math getting angry ... I just loved it all. I hope you guys did too, but if you didn't, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm always willing to listen, whether it be compliments or critiques or suggestions. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter covers all of episode 3x12, and starts the set up for a couple of big events coming up in the next several chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to leave comments or kudos because they really encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Buck lays against Eddie, curling up to the man as the credits to the movie they were watching roll.

Eddie pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “I know I promised I was going to take you out on a proper date tonight, but after work I’m just exhau-”

Buck shushes Eddie. “Don’t, this is perfect Eddie. I was too tired for a big date night too.”

Eddie smiles at Buck, leaning down to kiss him. “God, I don’t deserve you.”

“We said we weren’t going to say stuff like that,” Buck complains. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

Buck curls back up, content to just lay against Eddie and enjoy the silence.

It’s the first time in a long time that the two have had time for just themselves. Math and Silena have been so busy with moving things into his apartment, and then getting things ready to move into their apartment next week that they have hardly been over. 

Josh has actually been spending more time with Maddie, thanks to Math and the other interns practically bullying the pair until they started to work through their issues.

May has been so stressed with everything going on with Michael that she spends practically every waking moment with her father. It’s been getting to Math, not knowing how to help his girlfriend, and already being swamped getting prepared for the move and with his internship. Buck is a little worried about the couple, but he knows they’ll weather through it.

Lena is actually the last holdout in their little group, since she’s been spending about the same amount of time over, even without all the others. Tonight though, she offered to take Christopher so Eddie and Buck could have a date night.

And then the two ended up doing what they do practically every night, just with no one else around.

And Buck kind of loved it. He still wishes everyone was around, but sometimes it's nice to just spend time with Eddie, without having to do something special.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Eddie says, interrupting the silence. “How would you feel about coming to Christopher’s parent-teacher conference with me?”

Buck blinks. “What?”

Eddie laughs, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “Well, Math won that bet. He said you would be confused when I asked you.”

Buck rolls his eyes. “Ok, but seriously, what are you asking me?”

“I want you to come with me to Christopher’s parent-teacher conference,” Eddie says. “Carla is already coming to help me, but I want you there too.”

“Why?”

Eddie just chuckles. “Because you are practically helping me raise Christopher. I mean seriously Buck; you are practically that boy’s second dad. Have been for longer than we’ve been together too.”

“But-”

“Nope, not buts. Even when Shannon was still alive and around, Christopher spent more time with you than her. And it shows.”

“I don’t know if I should go.”

“Buck, I’m not trying to force you or anything, but I’d really like for you to come. And you deserve to be there. Truthfully, even inviting Lena and Math at this point would make sense, but you definitely deserve to be there. So, will you come?”

“Ok.”

“Really?” Eddie asks, perking up at Buck’s answer.

“Yes, really.”

Eddie beams at him, pulling him in for a searing kiss.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math and Maddie stare at each other from across the table, both subtly glaring at their sibling.

“Are you sure you're prepared for the consequences of your actions Maddie?” Math asks.

“Oh I am, but are you?”

“Entirely.”

“We’re dating dorks,” Chimney whispers to May.

May just nods in agreement, causing both Maddie and Math to complain.

Albert, Josh, and Connor all burst into laughter, having no skin in the game, already have given up for this round.

“Are they always like this?” Albert asks. “So … competitive?”

Connor snorts. “Yeah, definitely. Sometimes I think they need to get over themselves.”

“Butt out Connor,” Math says.

“Just put the card down Math,” Connor says. “We don’t have all night.”

Math shoots a light glare at his friend, before laying down his cards.

“Read em and weep sis.”

Maddie laughs. “I would, but … flush.”

Math groans as Maddie lays her cards on the table. “No fair!”

“Totally fair, I won fair and square.”

May coughs, and suddenly everyone remembers that she was still playing.

“Full house,” May says, laying down her cards.

Maddie cries out in indignation as Math turns to stare at his girlfriend.

“Did you just defend my honor?”

May rolls her eyes. “I suppose that’s one way to look at it.”

“God I love you,” Math says, tapping his finger on her lips three tips. May nods quickly, letting Math lean forward to kiss her.

The two eventually separate, and Math pulls her chair closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Does anyone want anything to drink?” Chimney asks. 

“Some more wine,” Josh asks, as the teens all shake their heads.

Chimney nods, bringing over the whole bottle for all the adults to share.

“Thank you for inviting me you guys,” Josh says. “This was fun.”

“For some of us more than others,” Math says, smirking at his girlfriend.

May just rolls her eyes, letting Math lay his head on her shoulder as he scoots closer. She kisses the top of his head and lets him relax against her.

“Oh, can you two knock it off?” Connor asks. “No need to rub it in for us singles.”

“Josh and Albert don’t seem to mind,” May says to her friend. “And besides, I remember you trying to push Math and I together for the longest time.”

“Oh, I’m really happy for you two,” Connor explains. “And I’m happy for Katie and Travis, and for Silena and Beck too. But do you know what that makes me?”

“A good friend?” Albert guesses.

“The seventh wheel!” Connor exclaims.

May and Math laugh. “Personally, I think your answer was right Albert,” Math says. “Connor is a good friend.”

“Oh, don’t butter me up Math, especially if you aren’t going to do anything about it.”

Maddie sputters, almost choking on her wine, and everyone else bursts into laughter. Even Albert, though he’s clearly blushing at Connor’s statement.

“Sorry Connor, but I think Math is taken,” Chimney says.

“Damn right,” May agrees. “But you can still look, Connor. I understand the desire.”

“Gross,” Connor says. “Math is like my brother.”

“But didn't you just-” Albert starts to asks.

“Don’t stress about it Albert,” Math says. “That’s just Connor being Connor. And we love him for it.”

“Yeah, well sometimes I wish someone would actually love me for it.”

“Preach!” Josh yells, raising his glass. Connor easily raises his glass too, clinking it with Connor’s.

“You too Josh?” Maddie asks.

“Of course. I spend way too much time around you and Chimney, Math and May, and Buck and Eddie. I swear, all three of you Buckley’s are cuddle monsters, especially the men.”

“Guilty,” Math admits, practically laying on top of May at this point.

“And even though I love all of you, it starts to get to you after a while. It’s hard out here for us singles.”

Connor nods in agreement, turning to his friends. “See? Not all of us can just run into our soulmates through some preordained destiny or whatever. Thank you Josh.”

“This is L.A.,” Josh continues. “Everyone is always in their car or looking at their phones or in their car looking at their phones.”

“And we’re stuck with online dating!” Connor exclaims.

“You’re online dating?” Chimney asks.

Connor nods. “Yeah, all the gay and bi guys at my school are taken and how else am I supposed to meet guys? Don’t worry though, everyone has been making sure I’m safe and that the profiles aren’t catfishes or creeps.”

Math and May both nod.

“But online dating is an absolute nightmare,” Josh agrees. 

“Even with help, there are the crazies, the randos, and the liars,” Connor continues.

“Profile pictures brought to you by photoshop,” Josh adds. “Face it, you four got lucky.”

“You did,” Connor agrees. “I mean, it’s hard out there, especially for us gay guys.”

Albert is attentively listening to Connor, barely even noticing when Chimney asks him a question.

“What do you think about all this Albert?” Chimney asks. “Aren’t you single too? Do you have anything to add?”

Albert gets a sheepish look on his face, turning to look at Math.

“It’s ok Albert, tell them,” Math says.

Albert nods, now that Math has given him the go-ahead. He didn't wish to upset anyone.

“I actually turned down a date tonight to be here,” Albert says.

Connor and Josh both turn to stare at him, as the two couples burst into laughter.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, we’re looking for room 203,” Eddie says as he, Carla, and Buck walk into the school together. “Did it just go from 201 To 205?”

“How does Christopher navigate this every day?” Buck asks. “I’m confused, why is 206 next to 205? Shouldn’t that be on the opposite side, next to 204?”

“It’s the next one on the left you two,” Carla says. “Lab classrooms have a different layout.”

“What would we do without you?” Eddie asks. 

“Call Math or Lena to come help you,” Carla says. “We both know they are the competent ones in your family.”

“Hey!” Buck cries out in indignation.

“You have your moments Buckaroo. This just ain’t one of them.”

Buck pouts as Carla leads them through the school. Eddie leans over and kisses Buck on the cheek, making the man smile.

Carla smiles at the couple. She thanks god that the two finally got their heads out of their asses. She feels like she’s got Lena and Math to thank for that miracle.

“Ok you two, follow my lead. And make sure you ignore these teachers’ corny jokes.”

“Jokes?” Buck asks.

“What jokes?” Eddie also asks.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So many jokes!” Buck complains, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Eddie nods in agreement. “They all had one. Why did they all have one? Do they have like multiple ones or just keep reusing the same joke for every parent?”

“God I hope they have multiple jokes, otherwise I’m pretty sure that’s against the Geneva convention.”

“It actually might be worse if they had more than one joke. Think about it, they might have been using their best material on you two,” Carla says.

Buck and Eddie turn to look at Carla with horror in their eyes. 

“Carla, that is the scariest thing anyone has ever said to me in my entire life,” Buck says.

“No, that can’t be it,” Eddie says. “If it is …”

Before Eddie can say anything else, Christopher’s English teacher walks in.

“So sorry to keep you waiting,” she says. “My last student’s father asked a surprising amount of questions.”

“I’m sure he did,” Carla says.

“Good to see you again Ms. Price. And you two must be Mr. Diaz and Mr. Buckley. Christopher talks a lot about both of you. And a few others. Do you really know someone named Math?”

“I call him Matador,” Carla adds unhelpfully.

Anna, the English teacher, just nods. “Alright then. It appears Christopher was not exaggerating when he talks about his family. Did this … Math and Mr. Buckley really save him from the tsunami? He wrote an essay about that, and it was quite dramatic.”

“It’s true,” Eddie answers, wrapping his arm around Buck’s waist and pulling him close.

Anna nods. “Ok, so let’s talk about Christopher. He’s been doing really well in my class. His verbal skills have definitely improved. He’s still a little shy about reading to the class, but he definitely understands the material. I attribute that to him being read to from an early age, so bravo for that.”

“No, we have his mother to thank for that,” Eddie says.

“Christopher tells me you’ve kept it up.”

“More like Buck has,” Eddie says, smiling at his boyfriend. It’s a very common occurrence for Buck to fall asleep while reading Christopher a bedtime story, and for Eddie to have to carry his boyfriend to their bed.

Buck blushes. 

“Christopher is also one of our more popular students. He loves making the other kids laugh.”

“Is that a problem?” Buck asks. 

“Not at all. He’s a very sweet and kind boy. You’re both doing a great job.”

Buck opens his mouth to give Eddie all the credit, but Eddie stops him.

“Yes, yes we are.”

“They really are so good with him,” Carla asks. “Very very caring and loving. And that boy has enough extended family to last a lifetime.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I still can’t believe we’re actually getting our own place,” Math says to the girl who is quickly becoming a mix between a best friend and a sister to him.

“A place without my dad’s presence lingering around,” Silena adds, as she tapes up one of the boxes.

“A place where I can actually have my room and spend most nights there!”

“A place where I don’t feel alone!”

“A home!” Both Math and Silena exclaim at the same time, bright smiles on their faces.

Beck leans over and whispers to May, “If they weren’t completely in love with us, I would honestly be worried.”

May shakes her head. “I wouldn’t be. Math is the exact same way with his friends from back in Hershey. It’s just how he gets with his closest friends.”

“He was never like this with you,” Travis notes.

“Yeah, because he wanted to-” Katie starts to say, before May cuts her off.

“Do not finish that sentence Katie!”

“Relax May, I was just gonna say he wanted to kiss you. What did you think I was gonna say? Get your mind out of the gutter?”

“Besides, you guys have only been dating for a few months now, how much have you guys actually done?” Connor asks.

Math, who everyone though couldn’t hear the conversation, turns to face his girlfriend and winks at her with his good eye.

May flushes, turning so no one can see her face, which tells the group everything they need to know.

“Well, good thing Math is getting a bedroom. I’ll have to tell Silena to buy noise-cancelling headphones.”

“Katie!”

“Where should I put this?” Albert asks, walking over to the group with a box in hand.

May quickly seizes the opportunity to get out of the conversation she’s a part of. “I’ll show you!”

Katie, Travis, and Connor all laugh as she leaves, and even Beck is chuckling.

“Thanks for helping by the way,” May says to Albert. 

“Of course. I am happy to help my friend.”

“I’m glad you and Math have become friends so quickly,” May says. “He could always use more of them.”

“He appears to have a lot,” Albert says. “Between all of you, his friends from before, and the ones at the dispatch center, how does he have time to sleep?”

May laughs. “Because I drag him to bed most of the time. But yeah, he’s got a lot of people that he loves, and that he relies on, and that rely on him too.”

“Isn’t that … exhausting?”

May nods. “Oh of course it is. I don’t know how he does it. But that’s Math for you. He’s always willing to shoulder other people’s weight, helping them every step of the way. Even if he won’t admit it, he’s a really good person. A total giver. It’s part of what I love about him. And in return, those of us that care about him, we help him when he lets us. And trust me Albert, it takes entirely too long sometimes, but eventually he lets us help.”

“I want to help too.”

May smiles at him. “You are Albert. Trust me. Your friendship means the world to Math. Just stick with us, we’ll show you how to handle all the craziness in this giant family of ours.”

Albert smiles back. “Thank you May.”

“Of course.”

The two walk back over to the group, and Math almost immediately pulls her into his lap, cuddling her.

May sinks into embrace, burying her face against his chest and just letting him hold her.

For the last week or so, Math has practically latched onto her at every possible opportunity. It is his way of trying to be supportive.

She can hear him quietly humming under his breath, so low that the others wouldn’t even be able to hear, but she can. She smiles as she snuggles impossibly closer, and Math tightens his hold around her.

Math looks around the room, noticing that everyone is taking a break from the packing. Silena has turned on a movie for everyone, laying her head in Beck’s lap. Beck is absentmindedly playing with his girlfriend’s hair and smiling down at her.

Travis and Katie are curled up in the loveseat, the couple whispering intently at each other as they watch the two singles in the room.

Travis catches his eye, and Math pulls out his phone, making sure to still hold May close with his other arm.

The two singles are sitting on the last place available, on a couch that is barely made to hold more than one person.

The two are sitting close to each other, Math watches as the two steal glances at the other while they aren’t watching.

Math inwardly groans. They just Silena and Beck together, and now this? When are the seemingly unrequited but actually completely requited crushes going to end? Thank god Reyna is both his only other single friend and also asexual or else he might have to go to a therapist about all this teenaged angst.

Though, if Math is being honest, this development is completely unsurprising. Connor and Albert did bond a bit during the poker night, and Albert gently broke it off with the girl he had gone out with a few times after the game.

And Connor … well, that boy is desperate for someone to love him, but even if he wasn’t, Connor would still be looking.

Hell, Math is looking. And you can’t blame him either. He’s a bisexual man surrounded by incredibly attractive friends. It’s called window-shopping and May gave him permission thank you very much.

“What are we going to do about that?” Travis texts him. “Because I know my brother, and he’s smitten.”

“Yeah, I’m not blind Travis. I can see it too,” Math texts back.

“You really have to stop using that joke.”

“No.”

“Ugh fine, just help me with this! If there’s even a chance that Connor could be in a happy relationship with Albert, we have to encourage it, right?”

“One step at a time Travis. I need to talk to Albert first.”

“What about Connor?” Travis texts back

“Connor is ready to climb Albert like a tree, so that’s not really a problem.”

Travis sputters as he reads that message, glaring at Math. Everyone in the room notices, except for May, who has fallen asleep in her boyfriend’s arms, and Connor, who has scooted even closer to Albert and whose eyes are trailing over the man.

Math just giggles at Travis as the boy flips him off. He exchanges a glance with Katie, and Katie just rolls her eyes in response. She’s way too used to her boyfriend’s antics at this point.

“I’ve got Connor,” Katie texts. “You get Albert.”

“Done,” Math responds.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After everyone has already left for the night, including Silena since she is spending the night at Beck’s, Math finally carries May upstairs and lays her in bed.

May almost whimpers as he lets go of her, latching onto him as soon as he crawls into bed next to her.

Math holds his girlfriend close, gently rocking her back and forth.

“Hey May, I know you weren’t going to say anything around everyone else, but you know I’m here for you, right? You can tell me anything.”

Math can feel the tears through his shirt before the sound of May’s muffled sobs reach his ears.

“Babe …” Math says mournfully. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I killed my dad,” May whimpers.

Math flinches, pulling her even closer. “No May, don’t think that. Your dad’s decision to not have the surgery, that’s on him. You didn't do anything.”

“But he made the decision because of me!”

“Your dad made the decision because he felt it was the best one to make.”

“He has a fucking brain tumor Math! How would he know the best decision to make? Especially when his doctors disagree.”

“May … he’s not dead. We can go see him right now if that’s what you want.”

May shakes her head furiously. “No! I don’t want to see him right now. I spend all this time with him, and I’m just so mad at him. Mad that he’s not willing to fight for us! Mad that he’s just giving up! Harry deserves better! I deserve better! I deserve a father who cares enough to fight for me!”

Math kisses the top of her head. “Yes you do May. And maybe he thinks he is fighting for you, in his own way.”

“But he’s gonna die Math! I don’t want to watch him die! I want him to fight, and to try to live, and to care!”

“May, he loves you so so much.”

“Then why does he want to leave me!”

“No babe, he doesn’t want to leave you. He wants to stay. And maybe he’s a bit … misguided-”

May scoffs.

“But trust me, he wants to stay.”

“How do you know?”

“Because your dad loves you May. He loves you in a way I don’t quite understand because I never had that, but I can still see it. He loves you so much May.”

“Math-”

“Besides, we both know your mom is gonna knock some sense into him eventually. So far I’m the only one that can stand up to your mom for more than a few seconds. Well, and Buck.”

Math pumps out his chest, and May laughs at her boyfriend’s antics, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Math certainly isn’t close to Athena after everything that happened, but it’s clear that he respects her.

“Do you really think so?”

“Oh yeah I do. And if he doesn’t I will. Well, with some help, but still.”

May looks up at her boyfriend. “Who would you get to help you?”

“Silena, Lena, Buck, and Maddie. Between the five of us, I’m pretty sure we could smack down Athena if we wanted.”

May chuckles. “Yeah, maybe you could.”

Math rubs soothing circles on her back. “Go to sleep May. I’ve got you. And if you need to cry some more, go ahead. I’m right here.”

“I love you Math.”

“I love you too.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie and Buck both rush into the school. They make it out into the courtyard, spotting Carla with Anna.

“Carla?” Eddie asks. “What happened?”

“I told you Christopher is fine. You didn't have to come down here.”

“Of course we did,” Buck says. 

“It’s just some scrapes and bruises,” Carla says. “Nothing to worry about.”

“He hurt himself? How?” Eddie asks.

“Well, it turns out that Christopher and skateboards don’t get along well.”

“You let him skateboard?” Eddie asks Anna.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Diaz. And Mr. Buckley. We didn't know one of the kids had brought a skateboard.”

“You didn't know?”

“Eddie,” Buck says. “It’s ok.”

Eddie doesn’t even look at his boyfriend, focusing on the teacher instead. “He could’ve broken his neck.”

“I know, and I feel terrible. The other kids were showing him how to ride it and they didn't know that-”

“Didn't they? No, let’s push the kid with CP around on the skateboard for fun. And you let them make a fool out of my son!”

“Eddie!” Both Buck and Carla warn. Buck grabs Eddie’s shoulder, but Eddie shakes his hand off.

“I promise you, that’s not what happened?”

“Really?” Eddie growls. “How do you know?”

“Eddie, stop,” Buck protests.

Before they can say anything else, the door opens and Christopher walks out.

“Christopher,” Eddie says, getting down on his knees to check his son’s injuries. “Are you ok?”

“I’m sorry about my clothes,” Christopher says. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that.”

“But Aunt Lena got me this shirt,” Christopher complains.

“It’s ok buddy, we can go get you a new one,” Buck says, smiling at the boy.

Eddie shoots his boyfriend a look, that has Carla frowning and Buck backing up.

“I can run to the house,” Carla offers. “Get some clean clothes for him to change into.”

“No, we’re done for the day,” Eddie says, picking Christopher up. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

“But school isn’t over yet!” Christopher protests.

“It is now,” Eddie insists.

Buck grabs Eddie’s arm before he can leave. “Eddie, just wait. Let’s at least talk about this.”

“Talk about what Buck? About the fact that Christopher is being bullied? What is there to talk about?”

“Eddie, we don’t know the whole story yet.”

“I know enough Buck.”

“No you don’t, you won’t even listen for one second!”

“I know what happened Buck. It’s what always happens. And I don’t need you coming in thinking this is any different than every other time.”

“Eddie, just listen to me!”

“You’re not his parent Buck! I am! Just let me handle this!”

Buck flinches back and Eddie takes the opportunity to walk away with Christopher in his arms.

Carla comes up behind Buck as tears start to sting in his eyes. “Come on Buckaroo. Let’s go catch up with him.”

Buck just nods, letting Carla push him towards the exit.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie is on the phone with the principal of Christopher’s school, pacing around the kitchen as Carla listens in.

“I appreciate that Mr. Summers. Ok, thank you.”

“So, should I expect some kid’s head on a spike in tomorrow’s drop-off, or just yours?”

“They sent the skateboard kid home early. Principal is gonna meet with the parents in the morning and figure out what the punishment should be. But what do you mean by the second half of your question?”

Carla stops what she is doing, turning to stare at Eddie. “Are you having a temporary moment of insanity, or are you just that stupid?”

Eddie sighs. “I know what I said was harsh, but-”

“No buts! What you said was cruel Eddie. You invite Buck to Christopher’s parent-teacher conference and then you tell him that he’s not a parent when he’s just trying to help? You better fix this soon, or else Lena, Maddie, and Math will all find out and team up, which won’t be pretty for you.”

Eddie pales a bit. “I know it’s not fair, but I was just trying to protect Christopher.”

“And you think Buck wasn’t! If anyone loves that kid as much as you do, it’s Buck. I’ve spent a lot of time around Christopher, and I know that Christopher pretty much thinks he has two dads at this point. So, why would you go against that?”

Eddie winces. “I was just-”

“Being stubborn. Just admit it better, or when Math comes knocking and threatens to castrate you, I’m handing him the steak knife.”

Eddie pales again. “Look, I know I messed up.”

Carla waits for a second. “But?”

Eddie sighs. “No buts. I fucked up.”

“And you are going to apologize to Buck. Today. Especially since we now know it was Christopher’s idea to get on the skateboard.”

Eddie nods. “Yeah, I know. I have a lot of groveling to do.”

“Damn right.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena opens the door to her apartment, surprised to find Buck on her doorstep.

“Buck? What’s going on? Weren’t you spending the day with Eddie?”

Buck’s eyes well up with tears, and that’s all it takes for her to pull him inside and into a tight hug.

“I don’t know why I’m crying,” Buck whispers. “Eddie’s right. I’m not Christopher’s parent.”

Lena winces. Dammit Eddie. He better fix this, and fast. Things were just starting to get good for everyone.

“Buck, whatever Eddie said, I can practically guarantee that he didn't mean it. It’s just … sometimes when Eddie is stressed, he does incredibly stupid things.

Says incredibly stupid things.

They are guilty of weak moments. They’re only human after all.

Lena just wishes they weren’t sometimes.

“Buck, you are Christopher’s parent. Trust me.”

“But how? I’m not Christopher’s dad. That’s Eddie’s job.”

“Buck, you love that boy like your own, and he loves you back. You spend as much time with him as Eddie does, and you care for him. I think that’s all that really matters. I think that’s all that really defines a parent.”

Buck lets out a sardonic chuckle. “I guess I wouldn’t really know, would I?”

Lena hugs her friend closer, not willing to laugh at her friend’s burst of dark humor.

“Do you really think I’m Christopher’s parent?”

“With all of my heart,” Lena. “When Christopher talks about his family, he talks about his grandparents, and Abuelita, and Carla, and May, and Math, and even me. But most of all, he talks about you and Eddie. Both of you, together.”

Buck pulls away, giving her a watery smile. “Thanks Lena.”

“No problem. Now, what do you say to eating ice cream and watching bad comedy movies until Eddie gets his ass over here to apologize?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reyna and Math are sitting in the break room, waiting for their second shift to start. Reyna is practically forcing coffee into her friend, pushing another cup into his hand. Math takes it greedily, downing it.

“Long night?”

“Just an early morning,” Math comments. “Didn't get to bed early enough last night with everyone coming over and then I had to wake up at the butt crack of dawn today to get here on time. Why did we agree to cover Clarisse’s and Chris’s shift this morning?”

“Because it’s Clarisse’s birthday and we want her to celebrate with her boyfriend. And because we’re good people.”

“We are?” Math asks.

Reyna rolls her eyes, well used to her friend’s antics by now. “Idiot.”

Math grins at her. He’s slowly breaking down Reyna’s walls, and he just knows the girl will start cracking jokes. She just has too.

Hopefully in the next two weeks. He really doesn’t want to lose more money to Silena.

“Hey you two,” Maddie greets. “Where are the other interns?”

“We’re covering for them,” Math answers. “It’s Clarisse’s birthday. And apparently, at least according to Reyna, we’re good people.”

“Well, at least I am.”

“Hey!”

Maddie laughs at the two. It’s amazing how many friends Math has now, between Silena, Connor, and May’s other friends, Albert, Percy and Annabeth, and all of the interns, her previously socially awkward brother is becoming quite popular. 

Josh walks into the break room with a smile on his face. “Ok, it worked. You two inspired me.”

“What did we do?” Math asks. 

“I don’t think we meant to, but you’re welcome,” Maddie says.

“I may have reactivated one of my dating profiles,” Josh says. 

“Really?” Maddie gasps.

“I spent two hours on the phone the other night, talking to a cute guy who seems sweet and funny and not at all like one of those chatroom psychos.”

“Facetime or just a regular phone call?” Math asks.

“Facetime,” Josh answers.

“And he showed his face?” Reyna asks.

Josh nods. “Yes, he did. It’s fine you two. He’s not a catfish.”

“Wait, how can you tell that he’s not one of those chatroom psychos?” Maddie asks. “Even with the facetime call?”

“His profile contained actual sentences. With proper grammar and punctuation.”

Maddie laughs.

Reyna turns and whispers to Math, “How low are people’s standards now?”

Math holds his hand up as high as he can while still sitting, before slowly bringing it close to the ground, whistling as he does, and making an explosion noise when he reaches the floor.

“You could’ve just answered like a normal person.”

“Nah,” Math says, sipping his coffee. “That’s boring.”

Maddie and Josh laugh at the two as Reyna glares at her friend.

“Anyway, we’re meeting up tonight,” Josh continues

Everyone in the room gets on edge when Josh says that before Josh continues.

“In a public setting.”

Everyone relaxes a bit at that news, glad that Josh has thought this through.

“And I’m really looking forward to it. I just …”

“What?” Math asks. 

“I just don’t want the one-night stand. I’m tired of being alone.”

“Josh, you aren’t alone,” Maddie says. “You have everyone here at work.”

“And Buck, Eddie, and Lena. Not to mention the extended group,” Math adds. “You’ve got people Josh.”

“Thanks you two. I know it sounds silly, but for the first time, when someone calls me, I’m really excited to pick up the phone.”

“I don’t think that sounds silly at all,” Maddie says.

“So you don’t think online dating is a terrible idea?”

“Of course not,” Math says. “As long as you are safe.”

Reyna nods in agreement. “There were crazies long before online dating, so as long as you are careful, it’s a perfectly reasonable way to meet someone.”

“And I think that everyone has a match,” Maddie says. “At least those who want one.”

Reyna nods at the acknowledgement, just happy that Maddie even noticed and adjusted her words.

“You just have to find him Josh. And I know you will.”

Josh and Maddie get back to work and the two teens stay for a few more minutes, still waiting for their next shift to start.

Math yawns, leaning back against the chair. “Do you have a ride after work?”

Reyna nods. “Yeah, me and Hylla are going to go out for a late lunch. Or an early dinner, I guess. But she’s got the rest of the night off.”

Math smiles at her friend. “That’s good. I’m happy she’s getting the night off.”

“Yeah, me too. What about you? What are you doing after work?”

Math frowns, pulling out his phone. “May is busy, and Silena is going on another date, so nothing too pressing, I think. I’ve got to talk to Albert soon.”

“About what?”

“Just a few things. I’m wondering if we are more similar than even I originally thought.”

Reyna ponders what Math could mean by that but doesn’t pry. If he’s not telling her, it’s for a good reason. Likely for Albert’s benefit and/or privacy.

“And I might have to check on Evan later. It’s been a couple of hours and he hasn’t texted me back.”

“Is that strange? Shouldn’t he be at work? He could just be on a call.”

“Nah, Evan’s off today, with Eddie and Lena too. So that’s not it. I don’t know that something is wrong, but it's better to check and be wrong. Worst case scenario if I’m wrong, I just get an update on how Christopher’s parent-teacher conference went last night. Besides that, I also need to stay up a bit later tonight, just to make sure Josh gets home safe tonight. I know I don’t have to, but it’s better safe than sorry. I’ll text Lena to do the same. Probably need to finish the last of the packing, but I can probably push that off for another night. And I also need to call Athena-”

“What? Why? Are you talking to her?”

“No. I haven’t even seen her since the Christmas party. May has been pretty dedicated to keeping us separated. But with everything going on with Michael, I’m gonna need her help. But don’t tell anyone I’m talking to Athena. If even Josh learns, I’m gonna have Maddie, Evan, May, Silena, Lena, Chimney, and Eddie all ready to hound me to stop. I don’t need that right now, or ever really. Especially when I’m trying to do something good.”

“But can you trust Athena? I mean, after what she did, do you even trust her to help you?”

Math nods. “You only really gotten to know me since I’ve been in a bad place with her, but she’s a good person. She fucked up big time, and I’m not ready to forgive her personally, but I don’t think the whole witch hunt is necessary. If I say I need her help, she’ll come running, I know that much. Especially since I’m really helping May. It’ll be fine Reyna. I know what I’m doing.”

Reyna nods. “Ok Math, I trust you.”

And she really does. Besides Hylla, Math is the person Reyna is closest too, and the person she trusts the most. Math is definitely eccentric at times, but he’s got a really good head on his shoulders and he knows what he’s doing. Reyna can definitely respect that.

“But isn’t that all a bit much? Are you really going to accomplish all that tonight?”

“Oh no, but at least like half of it. Need to fix some of these things before they fester. That leads to way too many problems with my family. Trust me. I didn't nip the small fight between Maddie and Josh in the butt when it happened, and we are just now back to normal there.”

Reyna nods. Reyna doesn’t even remember why those two were fighting in the first place, except for that it was something to do with work. But with all of the tension back in December with Buck possibly leaving, it came to a head quickly and reared its ugly head for way too long. Math finally had to just sit Maddie and Josh down, and pout at the two until they made up.

For someone with an eyepatch on most of the time, Math does a solid puppy dog eyes.

“It’s just, aren’t you tired?”

“I’m fine Reyna. Things are already better than they were, and if I keep working, they’ll just get even better. And that’s the goal.”

“Ok, but if it gets too much, I’m siccing May and Christopher on you.”

“Wow, rude. Using my two biggest weaknesses against me. That’s just cruel.”

“Who ever said I was a good person?”

“You did! Like five minutes ago!”

“Did I? I don’t remember that.”

Math screams out in indignation, and the dispatch center barely even notices, way too used to the boy’s antics.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie takes a deep breath before knocking on the door to Buck’s apartment.

Buck opens the door, and Eddie can already see the tear stains on his face and the puffiness of his eyes.

“Eddie? How did you know I was here?”

Eddie doesn’t answer, getting on his knees instead. His voice is wavering as he starts to apologize. “I’m so sorry Buck. I don’t know what I was thinking when I yelled at you. No, I wasn’t thinking. Otherwise I wouldn’t have dared to yell at the second most important person in my life, especially when they were just trying to help me. I’m so so sorry Buck.”

“Eddie, get up,” Buck says, starting to pull his boyfriend up.

“But-”

“Eddie, you’re sorry. I get it ok. So please get up so we can have a proper conversation and so I can forgive you.”

Eddie almost doesn’t get up, not feeling as if he deserves to do anything more than grovel for his boyfriend’s forgiveness, but he does so anyways. Buck drags him inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Buck, I’m so sorry.”

“I know Eddie. You already said it.”

“And I’ll say it a million more times if I have too.”

Buck shakes his head, laughing a little. “Idiot.”

“Your idiot,” Eddie corrects.

“Damn right, on both counts,” Buck says. “Why wouldn’t you just listen to me earlier? I know I’m not Christopher’s parent, but still-”

“No Buck, I was wrong. You are Christopher’s parent. Just as much as I am, if not more. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I guess I’m still adjusting a bit to everything changing so quickly.”

“And you don’t think I am too? Two years ago I didn't even know you and Christopher. We weren’t even dating until two months ago. It’s all changing so fast Eddie, and I’m so happy because of it, but it’s still a lot to adjust to. But we have to adjust, and we have to do it together.”

Eddie nods. “I know. And I’m sorry Buck. It’s just, when I saw Christopher injured, I just saw red. I wanted to get him out of there immediately. Everything else, it didn't seem to matter.”

“I know how you felt,” Buck admits.

“Really?”

Buck nods. “Yeah, I felt the same way this morning. And when I told everyone I might be leaving the city with Math. I only wanted to get out for him, and I was so desperate to protect him that I almost left that night.”

“Buck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone against you this morning. You are so much better at being a parent than I am.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“But it is! Everything you’ve done for Math, and saving Christopher’s life during the tsunami, and getting an apartment for Math and Silena, and just the way you love all of the kids. Not only are you going to make a great parent, but you already are one.”

Buck smiles at his boyfriend. “Eddie, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to Buck. I can even leave if that’s what you want.”

“No!” Buck shouts, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm. “I don’t want you to leave unless I’m leaving with you Eddie. And I forgive you. As long as what happened today was a fluke-”

“It was, I promise.”

“- then we’ll be fine Eddie. All I want is to go home to you and Christopher and hug you both close. I want us to both be the parents Christopher deserves. Do you think we can do that?”

Eddie leans over to kiss his boyfriend. “You are already the best dad in the world. And I’ll keep working to try to match you someday.”

Buck rolls his eyes fondly. “I love you Eddie.”

“I love you too Buck. Can I take you home?”

Buck nods eagerly.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Albert is surprised when Math strolls into the apartment with Maddie. “Hey Albs, can we talk?”

Albert groans. “Why is that the nickname you chose for me?”

“I think it fits. Don’t you Maddie?”

Maddie just shakes her head, smiling at her brother’s antics. “Oh no, not getting involved. If anyone needs me, I’ll be taking a nap.”

Math takes as permission to jump onto the couch next to Albert. “The question still stands. Can we talk?”

“Sure, what about?” Albert asks.

“It’s not the lightest topic in the world, and if you don’t feel comfortable with it, you can stop me at any time, alright?”

Albert frowns at the sudden change in Math’s tone. He nods.

“So, you know I think the two of us are pretty alike with why we ran away from home right? Or at least with the circumstances of running away.”

Albert nods, and he can certainly see the similarities. They both ran away from home due to overbearing and possibly emotionally abusive parents and towards siblings they barely knew and/or haven’t seen in years. 

“Well, did I ever tell you what the big thing was that caused me to leave home?”

Albert shakes his head.

“My parents are very … traditional. They liked everything strait-laced, especially their children. And as I’m sure you can tell, none of us really fit that mold. I could play the game when needed, which is why my father left me alone for the most part.”

Albert frowns. “For the most part?”

“Only May, Percy, and Annabeth know about this Albert, or at least only they know the full details, so I need you to keep this quiet.”

“Your secret is safe with me. I promise.”

“I know Albert. So, the main reason I didn't fit my parents’ mold of an ideal child is because I’m bisexual. And for a long time, that didn't really matter, because I could just pretend I wasn’t. Did I hate doing that? Yes. Was I willing to do it for my own health and safety? Damn right. Or at least I was until I got a boyfriend.”

Albert’s eyes widen. “You had someone before May?”

Math snorts. “I know, hard to believe right. But I really did fall for Will, my ex, back in high school. Though compared to falling for May, that seems like a drop of water compared to the entire ocean. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is that things changed when I got a boyfriend. My mother was the worst to me and father didn't really care. At least until they learned about that. Mother just tried to pray the gay away and insulted me a lot. Nothing unusual. Being called a fag on top of everything else was just kinda meh. But dad … he wasn’t content to just wait until I ‘changed my mind’ and ‘turned to god’. He was disgusted with me. So, he threw me out.”

Albert blanches. “He kicked you out?”

“No, he threw me out. Literally picked me up and threw me out the front door and wouldn’t let me back in. Thank god I started keeping things at Percy’s apartment a few months before or else I wouldn’t have had anything. It’s the reason I didn't have much when I first moved here. All my stuff is probably still in my room back in Hershey, or maybe my dad burned it. I don’t really know; all I know is that I’ve never been back in that house.”

“Math, are you ok?”

“Oh with everything that happened … eh, probably. Therapy helps. I’m working through it. But what I’m trying to say is that … parents really suck sometimes. And they can be prejudiced as hell. And for the longest time, I was ashamed of being bi because of my parents. Thankfully, I got over that phase of self-hatred and realized I’m awesome.”

Albert chuckles. “So, what you’re trying to say is that parents are wrong sometimes?”

“Really really wrong. Like so fucking wrong. You should never be ashamed of who you are Albert. My dad quite literally threw me out of the house and look at me now. I’ve got a family, tons of great friends, and the best girlfriend in the world. All I’m saying is, don’t let those prejudices your parents tried to teach and inflict on you hold you back. Break the mold! Disappoint them! They fucking deserve it!”

“I think we might be really similar Math,” Albert says. “And you’ve given me a lot to think about. I hope that one day I can be as brave as you.”

“Thanks Albs, and personally, I think just the fact that you came to L.A. was pretty fucking brave.”

“Thank you Math.”

“Of course bud. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.”

Math gets up and walks into the kitchen.

He takes a deep breath as he scrolls through his list of contacts, finding one that hasn’t been used in a while.

“Math, is that you?” Athena asks over the phone.

“Yep, and we need to talk about May. And to Michael. Are you free tonight?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena picks Math up and drives to Michael’s in silence. She won’t be the first one to speak, she doesn’t have that right.

“I haven’t forgiven you yet,” Math says.

“I know.”

“I will though. One day. What you said and did to me all those months ago was fucked up, but not unforgivable.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Well I am. And besides, you’re May’s mom. You gave birth to the best person I've ever known. You would have to like try to murder me in order for me to stay mad at you forever. Hell, I’m not even that mad at you right now, just a little … untrusting.”

Athena nods. “As you should be.”

“God, you really are apologetic. May said you were, but I didn't believe her.”

“What I did that night was one of my biggest mistakes. I should have never treated you like that. I’m so sorry.”

“Nope, you shouldn’t have. But thanks for the apology.”

“Of course.”

“So, let’s get to the real reason for this impromptu car ride. Michael is quite literally going to cost May years in therapy because of his stupid ass decision.”

Athena bites back a snort at Math’s casual rhetoric. This kid has not changed a bit. “Trust me I know. And I just haven’t been able to get through to him. I’ve been trying to help May, but …”

“She’s still mad at you?”

“Exactly.”

Math sighs. “I’ll work on that too. Like I said, I eventually intend for things to go back to normal between us, or at least get better. And a big part of that is because I want May to still be close with you.”

“Thank you Math.”

“Don’t thank me Athena. I’m doing it for selfish reasons anyways. If May could stay mad at you without hurting herself in the long run, then I wouldn’t bother. Probably.”

Athena doesn’t argue, even though she definitely disagrees. She doubts that Math has a selfish bone in his body. 

“So, what’s the game plan here?” Math yells. “Who’s the good cop and who’s the bad cop? Ooh, can I be bad cop! I wanna yell at Michael. Like a lot. I know he has cancer and I should be nice, but he made May cry and she thinks she’s the reason her dad is gonna die, instead of you know, the brain tumor obviously affecting his decision making. Or at least I hope that’s why he made such a stupid decision.”

“You can be bad cop.”

“Yes! I promise I won’t be too mean. Probably. Stop me if I get too mean.”

Athena doesn’t know if that’s even possible.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael is completely caught off guard when Athena and Math show up unannounced at his apartment.

It doesn’t take him long to figure out why the two of them are there, as the two stare at him with disapproving glances.

“Athena, bringing Math here won’t help. I am not having this conversation again.”

Math rolls his eyes. “Actually, this was my idea. And we haven’t had this conversation yet. So why don’t we?”

Math strolls into the apartment before Michael can even retort, and Athena quickly follows him.

“Listen, it doesn’t matter what the two of you say. I am not doing that surgery.”

“So you’re just gonna what? Wait to die?” Athena asks.

“No, that’s not-”

“Not only is he gonna wait to die, but he’s going to leave his daughter with the burden of thinking her father’s death is on her.”

“I didn't make this decision because of what May said.”

Math scoffs.

“I’m going through another bout of radiation. The doctors put my name on a list for a trial for this new chemotherapy pill. It’s showing some promise for shrinking tumors.”

“How much promise?” Athena asks.

“Look, I know that you two think-”

“That you are a fool,” Athena says.

“And an idiot,” Math adds.

Athena nods in agreement. “Look, I wanna be supportive Michael. I want to respect your wishes, but I do not want you to die.”

“Me either,” Michael says.

“Then fucking act like it,” Math snarls. “Stop messing around and start fighting like you should.”

“I am fighting!”

“No you’re not! If you were, May wouldn’t be crying to me about how she thinks she killed her father! If you were actually fighting, Harry wouldn’t be scared about whether you are going to live long enough to see him enter high school. Goddamnit Michael, May is so fucking scared, and all you’re doing is rolling over and giving up. I swear to god Michael, if you don’t start fighting, I will never forgive you for what you are doing. Because you are putting your children through so much pain, and trust me, I know a thing or two about that.”

Michael flinches back. “Math, I am fighting.”

“No you’re not!” Math cries. “No you’re not. Why aren’t you fighting? Why are you doing this to May? Why are you hurting her like this? She doesn’t deserve this fucking weight that you are putting on her. She deserves better! Do better!”

Math’s phone starts to ring, and he wipes the tears out of his eyes. He curses. “Athena, I need to go.”

“Math, what’s wrong?”

“There’s an emergency with Josh,” Math says. “Can you drive me to the hospital?”

Athena easily agrees, standing up to gather he things.

Math turns to face Michael one more time. “Do better.”

Michael nods, with tears in his eyes.

Athena smiles weakly at Michael, knowing she was in the exact same position with Math a few months ago. In fact, Math even told her to “Do better” as well.

It’s a shame that Math is having to say that so many times. It’s a damn shame.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Lena both rush into Josh’s hospital room, stopping in their tracks when they see the man.

Maddie gasps and Lena bites back a growl at the sight of her injured and bloody friend.

“Josh, are you ok?” Maddie asks, tears already starting to form in her eyes.

Josh sighs. “I’m ok.”

“What happened?” Lena asks somewhat curtly, trying to keep the rage that she feels inside and not let Josh see.

“I got jumped. They took my keys, my phone, and my wallet. They beat the crap out of me. For a minute there … I thought they were gonna kill me.”

Lena can no longer bite back the growl that has been threatening to escape her mouth and Maddie lets out a choking sob.

“Was it at your date?” Maddie asks. “The movie thing.”

“It was my date,” Josh answers. “He was the one who did it.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Maddie says.

“He set me up. Him and his friend. I never even saw it coming. I am an idiot!”

“No, you’re not,” Lena insists.

“Yes I am. I thought he was sweet and that he liked me.”

“No, you just trusted the wrong person,” Maddie says. 

“It’s not his fault,” Lena says, glaring at Maddie. “He didn't ‘trust the wrong person’. He was attacked.”

“I never said it was his fault,” Maddie retorts. “Sometimes we all trust people we shouldn’t.”

Before anyone can say anything else, a cop enters the room. “Mr. Russo?”

Josh nods. “Yes?”

“We had officers canvas the cemetery. There is still no sign of your phone, but they recovered your keys and your wallet. I’m afraid the cash was gone though.”

“At least they saved me the hassle of replacing all my credit cards and ids,” Josh says.

Lena and Maddie just give Josh pitying looks.

“You can pick up your things at the station. A detective will take your statement then.”

“Does that have to happen tonight?” Josh asks. “I’m just really worn out.”

“You can stay with me,” both Lena and Maddie offer simultaneously. 

“Of course. Tomorrow is fine,” the officer says. “Are you sure you didn't recognize either man? No identifiable features?”

“No,” Josh answers quickly. “Sorry.”

Maddie and Lena both frown at Josh’s answers. 

“Look, we’ll do our best, but I need to set your expectations-”

“No, I know the drill,” Josh interrupts. “If it’s ok, I’d like to get out of here and just put this whole night behind me.”

The officer hands him a card. “Call us if you need anything else.”

“Thanks,” Josh says as she leaves.

“Josh,” Maddie says, as the officer leaves.

“I already feel like a fool,” Josh says. “I don’t need the rest of the world to know the joke.”

“But Josh, this could really help you,” Lena says. “Not only could it give you closure, but it could help other people too.”

“Lena, I think he gets it,” Maddie says. “But he said no.”

“I’m just trying to make sure he sees the full pictures.”

“And I’m just trying to make sure Josh doesn’t do anything he’s not comfortable with. It’s not your choice to make, it’s his.”

“I know that! But I just want to make sure he understands!”

“Of course he understands Lena! And he doesn’t need you hounding him.”

“I’m not hounding him, I’m just-”

“What the hell is going on here?” Math asks, as he rushes into the room, Athena on his heels.

Math’s visible eye widens when he sees Josh’s state, but he doesn't react besides that.

Math instead turns to face down his sister and Lena. “What are you two arguing about?”

They both open their mouths to answer, but Math cuts them off.

“Actually, never mind. I’ll deal with you two in a second,” Math says dismissively, zeroing in on Josh.

Josh actually opens his arms, letting the boy hug him. Math is quick to only hug the man lightly, not wanting to aggravate any injuries. “Do you need somewhere to stay tonight Josh? Or just want it even?”

Josh nods immediately.

Math smiles weakly at his friend and co-worker. “I rode here with Athena, and I doubt she’ll have any problem dropping us off at Evan’s apartment. Are you ok with waiting with her for a few minutes?”

Josh nods, letting Athena move over to help him up and out of the room.

Lena and Maddie are united as they both glare at Athena, neither of them having forgiven the woman. Athena ignores them, knowing that her priority needs to be Josh right now if she ever wants to have a relationship with Math in the future.

Math turns on the two women once Josh is out of hearing range.

“What the hell was that about?” Math asks.

“Josh’s date was the one who did that to him, and he wasn’t going to report it,” Lena answers.

“That’s his choice,” Maddie spits out. “And you were-”

“Stop!” Math shouts, and they both shut up immediately. Both of them are learning firsthand how intimidating Math can be when he feels like a member of his family is in danger of being hurt.

“Truthfully, I don’t give a rats ass about whether Josh thinks he’s going to report it right now. My main focus is making sure he feels safe enough and sane enough so he can make the decision for himself, and that he knows all the factors that go into making that decision and can thoughtfully consider them. Alright?”

Maddie and Lena both nod.

“Now, I know you are both worried about Josh, and that’s why tensions are running so high. But fucking stop it. Josh needs both of you, so you need to stop arguing and figure your shit out. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go do what the two of you should have been doing, and that’s comforting our friend.”

Math turns and leaves without another word.

The two women let the weight of Math’s words sink in. They both apologize to each other before the night is over, before running to their trusted confidants about what happened tonight.

Between Josh’s attack, Athena showing up with Math, and Math scolding the two of them, it’s clear that a lot is changing in their group compared to the last month and a half, and once again, Math is at the forefront.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Math hands Josh another ice pack, standing next to the man as he lays on the bed. Silena is out of the night with Beck, so Math was able to convince the man to take the bed after some heavy encouragement and borderline manipulation on his part.

“Thanks,” Josh says.

Math smiles weakly at his friend, before turning to leave.

“No wait,” Josh says. “Please, can you just stay. For a little bit longer.”

Math nods. He sits across from Josh on the foot of the bed. 

Josh seems to relax a bit with just Math’s presence, but he’s still clearly on edge.

Josh is then shocked out of his stupor when Math pulls off his eyepatch. Josh can see the patchwork of scars that would usually be covered up by the fabric.

“If I get to see your injuries, it’s only fair that you get to see mine,” Math says.

“Math, you don’t have to,” Josh disagrees.

“I know Josh. I’m sure you know the significance behind this. May told me that you were actually the one who first brought up concerns about me still wearing the eyepatch. Thanks for looking out for me Josh.”

“Of course, but Math, you still don’t have to do this. I mean, I know that this means a lot to you, and I don’t think I deserve it. Not yet at least.”

Math chuckles. “Sure you do Josh. I trust you.”

Josh smiles at his friend. “You really are extremely mature for your age.”

“Thanks! It’s the trauma!” Math says, with a sickly-sweet smile on his face.

Any other night would have seen Josh pitying the boy, but not tonight. Instead, Josh just bursts into laughter, and Math quickly joins him.

“Does that mean I’ll mature a bit now?” Josh jokes.

Math immediately stops laughing. “Josh-”

“Stop Math. Just … can we keep laughing? Please.”

Math nods. “So, did I tell you about when Travis fell asleep in one of the moving boxes, and Katie and Connor then taped him inside?”

Josh shakes his head. “No. Did she cut out air holes at least?”

“Of course. But guess how long it took him to wake up and notice?”

“15 minutes?”

“4 hours!”

Josh bursts into laughter and continues laughing until the two eventually fall asleep.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie is surprised when he hears knocking at the front door.

“Who is that?” Buck asks, coming back downstairs after checking on Christopher.

Eddie shakes his head, checking the peephole. He immediately opens the door when he sees Lena on the other side.

Eddie is just about to ask her why she’s coming over so late, when he notices the tears in her eyes.

He pulls her inside, closing the door and sweeping her into a hug. Buck quickly rushes over to join the hug, and Lena relaxes against her two friends.

Buck and Eddie lead her over to the couch, and it doesn’t take long for her to fill them in on everything that happened tonight.

Eddie and Buck are seething by the time she’s finished, both struggling between wanting to rush to Josh’s side and hug the man and tracking down his attackers and kicking their asses. Buck is also a bit more sedated than his boyfriend, leaning against Eddie for support. Eddie wraps his arms around his boyfriend, knowing the mention of the assault is probably bringing up some bad memories for the man.

Lena shakes her head. “No not tonight. I’m pretty sure Math has banned everyone from seeing Josh tonight. And to be honest, I think that’s probably for the best. Math … Maddie and I made the whole thing about ourselves, but Math was completely focused on Josh. And that’s what he needs right now.”

Buck and Eddie can’t help but agree, though they aren’t exactly happy about it. 

“Guys, I could really use a distraction right now? Like literally anything could do, but maybe start by telling me why I shouldn’t punch Eddie for what he said to you earlier today Buck?”

Buck chuckles as Eddie looks ready to flee from the room.

They both fully update her on their make-up, Eddie’s apology, and the situation with Christopher.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Eddie admits. “I want to talk with Christopher about his … limitations, but I don’t know how. I feel like anything I say to him would just fall on deaf ears because I can’t relate to what he’s going through.”

As they probably should have expected, Lena has some insight for the two dads.

“Well, then maybe you should have Christopher talk to someone who goes through something somewhat similar every day. You know, someone else with a disability?”

“Like who?” Buck asks.

“Math,” Lena answers. 

Buck and Eddie both have a lightbulb moment, before smacking themselves for their stupidity.

“Of course! Why didn't I think of that?” Buck asks. “I mean, Math is perfect. Christopher loves him, and Math would do anything for him. Plus, I hate to admit it, but my brother got all the tact out of the two of us.”

“Don’t I know it,” Lena mumbles teasingly.

“Hey!”

Eddie laughs, kissing Buck on the cheek. “She’s just teasing mi amor.”

“Yeah, I know, but still.”

“So, it’s settled then,” Lean says. “Tomorrow morning, as long as Math lets us, we go see Josh and Math.”

Eddie and Buck both nod in agreement.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning comes slowly for everyone. Eddie, Buck, and Lena wait until almost 9 in the morning to drive over, even though the wait felt agonizing for all three of them.

Math had given the go ahead when they texted this morning, which they were all happy about.

They aren’t surprised to find that Maddie is already at the apartment when they show up. At first they pay her little mind, the trio all rushing Josh with apologies for not being there and promises to do better in the future. Josh just smiles at them, trying to accept the fact that he has so many people who care about him.

Buck is actually the first one to pull Josh aside, dragging him upstairs for a conversation with the man. Eddie and Lena both try to wipe the pitying looks off of their faces as they know what Buck is going to talk about with Josh already.

Eddie then pulls Math aside, much to the boy’s confusion. This just leaves Lena and Maddie to stare at each other awkwardly.

“I’m sorry,” Lena offers to the woman. No matter how angry Lena is at the woman, she can’t just ignore Maddie and pretend she will go away like she does with most people. Maddie is a huge part of Buck’s, Math’s, and Josh’s life, and all three of them are a huge part of hers. Lena and Maddie are most definitely going to have to interact in the future, so they might as well at least try to get along.

“I’m sorry too,” Maddie apologizes. “I was out of line when I yelled at you. I … I was just so angry at what happened, but I really do understand where you were coming from.”

“I understand where you were coming from too,” Lena admits. “I shouldn’t have been so pushy; it wasn’t my place. And I shouldn’t have yelled either.”

Maddie smiles at Lena weakly. “So, can we start over?”

Lena nods. “Of course. We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future. The least we could do is give each other a fresh start.”

Meanwhile, over in the living room, Eddie and Math are having a very different conversation.

Eddie has filled Math on everything that has happened since the parent-teacher conference, even bearing the full force of Math’s glare when he tells the boy about his fuck up. Math relaxes though when he mentions the apology and Buck’s forgiveness.

“So, do you think you can help me?” Eddie asks. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but-”

“Of course I can Eddie. I’ll be happy too. Can we do it today?”

Eddie smiles at the boy, pulling him in for a hug. “God, you are the best thing that has happened to this family for a long-time kid.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Josh is confused when Buck sits him down. There’s a very serious look on his usually affable friend’s face. The last time he saw this expression was in December, with everything happening with the Firefam.

“Buck, what’s going on?”

“I’m going to tell you something Josh. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago. Something very few people know.”

“Why?” Josh asks. 

“Because I trust you Josh. I didn't even realize it at first, but you became family to me in these last few months. Someone I really care about. And last night, when I heard about what happened with you, I was so angry, but I was so scared for you too. And I want to tell you about this, because I think knowing about it and how I’m recovering from it could help you too. 

Josh nods. “Ok Buck. You can tell me anything.”

It takes almost half an hour to convince Josh not to go storming into the 118 to yell at Chimney, Bobby, and Hen once he learns about what happened. The only reason he doesn’t track down the therapist is because she apparently moved states, and now even Lena and Eddie can’t find her.

“Buck, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Josh. But I’m getting better. And I know you can too. Because you are strong Josh. I wish you never had to go through this, but I know you will recover from this. Because you are practically an honorary Diaz at this point.”

“Do you mean Buckley?” Josh asks.

“That too.”

Josh smiles at his friend, and the two embrace. “Thank you for being my friend Buck.”

“Thank you for letting me Josh.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christopher isn’t surprised when his dad and Bucky come back home, bringing Uncle Math with them. If anything, he’s happy to see his favorite uncle.

Math smiles at his nephew, picking the boy up. “Hey Christopher! Do you think we could talk?”

Christopher frowns. Apparently his dads told on him. Figures.

“Am I in trouble?”

“No, of course not buddy,” Eddie says. “We just want to talk, alright?”

“It’s a good thing Christopher, I promise,” Buck adds.

Christopher accepts that, letting Uncle Math carry him into the living room. He sits on Uncle Math’s lap, knowing his uncle will start talking when he’s ready.

“Hey Christopher, I hope you aren’t upset about this, but I heard about what happened?”

“Did they tell everyone?” Christopher asks.

“Nope. Just me and Lena. Because they know we’re your favorites. I haven’t even told May yet, and she’s going to be so mad at me for that, but you’re more important.”

Christopher smiles at his uncle. “Ok fine.”

“I just wanted to talk to you about what happened. I know you probably think no one in our family could relate, but that’s not entirely true.”

Math pulls off his eyepatch, letting Christopher see the scars. Christopher frowns at the sight, barely even noticing when his dad and Bucky both tense.

“Did you get those during the tsunami?” Christopher asks.

“Yep. And now I’m what people officially call “visually impaired”. It’s actually listed as a disability, not that similar to yours but still in the same overall category. Does that make sense?”

Christopher nods. “Yeah. So you’re kinda like me?”

“Yeah kinda. And that causes some problems sometimes.”

Christopher frowns. “Like what?”

“Well, one example is how I have refused to drive since the tsunami. I’ve still got my license from back in Pennsylvania, but I’m afraid of driving with only one working eye.”

“Wait, really?” Buck asks. “Math, why didn't you tell us?”

“Later Evan,” Math dismisses, focusing on Christopher.

“So, you’re scared?”

“Yep. Sometimes doing things with only one good eye is more difficult than things with two working eyes. And there’s a lot of things I’m scared to do. But do you wanna know something?”

Christopher nods.

“That’s what makes you so special Christopher. You aren’t scared like I am. You are so brave, and I am so proud of you for it.”

Christopher beams, happy with his uncle’s praise.

“But sometimes we have to think things through before we do something.”

“Does that mean I can’t really do anything?”

“No, of course not Christopher. But it does mean that you’ll have to work a lot harder and a lot smarter to do some things that other people will do a lot more easily. And it’s not fair, trust me I know it’s not fair, but it’s something we both have to consider. And I know that you are smartest, and bravest, and the hardest working kid in the world, and that you can do anything you set your mind too. You’ve just got to be a bit more careful and a bit more considerate. And if you ever have doubts, lean on the people that love you. I know your dads are dorks, but you always have us cool uncles and aunts to support you.”

Buck and Eddie both make offended noise, though they are both beaming at the two. 

Christopher nods. “So I just have to do more than other kids sometimes?”

Math nods. “Yeah sometimes. But that just makes you a stronger kid Christopher. All of those hardships and struggles and triumphs, they make you who you are. And who you are is the best kid I’ve ever met. Alright?”

Christopher nods. “Yeah! Thanks Uncle Math.”

“Of course buddy. Anytime.”

Buck and Eddie both smile at the scene.

“He’s gonna make a great father one day,” Eddie whispers to his boyfriend.

Buck nods. “And he’s already the best uncle in the world.”

Eddie can’t help but agree.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Josh steps into the elevator, surprised when all four of the interns jump in with him.

“Hey Josh!” Chris greets, and Clarisse just smiles at him in greeting. Reyna waves at him, handing him a cup of coffee. Math hugs him quickly before letting go just as quickly so as not to aggravate the injuries.

Josh smiles at the four. They all made him feel completely normal, and they are all making sure to avoid staring at his injuries without being blatant about it.

Math has obviously prepared them for this interaction, but Josh couldn’t be happier with the outcome. Math is definitely a strong leader for the interns, and all four of them will go far in life and hopefully be lifelong friends.

When the elevator door opens, Josh is immediately greeted by his coworkers yelling “welcome back” with a big banner hanging from the ceiling.

“If I had known I would get this much attention, I would’ve gotten mugged earlier,” Josh jokes weakly.

Maddie moves forward, hugging her friend. He hugs a few more, before walking towards the break room with Maddie and Math. The other interns walk towards their workstations.

“You guys didn't tell them. Thanks,” Josh says to the siblings.

“It wasn’t our place,” Maddie says. “Look Josh, I’ll support whatever decision you make, alright? I just want you to know that if you did go through with making a statement, that you’ll have my support then too.”

“And mine. And a lot of others too,” Math adds.

Josh nods. “You know, I went back to his profile to get a picture. It’s gone. Completely scrubbed. It was a total scam.”

Maddie and Math both wince.

“So that probably means they couldn't do anything anyways.”

“You could still give a description,” Math says.

“But only if you want too,” Maddie says.

“Thank you guys. I love you both.”

“We love you too Josh.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eddie and Buck arrive at the park, with Buck carrying Christopher.

“Where are we going?” Christopher asks.

“We’ve got a surprise for you buddy,” Buck says. “Well, they do at least.”

Christopher looks over to find Maddie, May, Silena, Lena, and Josh all standing around Math and Carla as the two pull the cover off of a modified skateboard.

“What is that?”

“You remember how Math said that if you wanted to try something new and you didn't know how that you should go to the people who love you for support?” Eddie asks his son

“Yeah.”

“Well, Carla came up with an idea, and everyone made sure it happened as soon as possible. So, do you want to try skateboarding?”

“Yay!”

They quickly strap Christopher in, Buck and Eddie holding the bars so they can push their son.

“Ready to ride?” Eddie asks.

“Ready!”

“And away we go!” Buck says, before the two start to run.

Everyone else chases after the trio, laughing and cheering as Christopher skates through the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll admit, this chapter was mostly set up for the future, but I still thoroughly enjoyed writing it and hope you guys all enjoyed reading it too. Also, I'm trying to be really careful when handling traumatic events from the show, like Josh's assault, but if I'm not doing as well as I think I am, or you just have a suggestion, feel free to tell me. I cherish every comment I get from compliments, to criticism and suggests. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Buck's sexual assault, and hints of Maddie experiencing sexual assault and abuse during her marriage with Doug.  
> Hints of Buck's past abuse from his father.  
> Overall, the second half of this chapter is just a low point for Math, so please be prepared. 
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. And I'm sorry about this one, because this is where things start to fall apart. Please be prepared. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, it takes two characters who I love and who have been solid throughout the entire story and puts them through a lot of strain to show their uglier side, because they are only human. I tried to hint at this throughout the chapter so it is not to much of a shock when it happens. But I think I managed to come up with the best possible version, so I decided to go head and publish this chapter. If you have issues with it, feel free to tell me. I'll always hear you out. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Buck and Eddie watch, with wide smiles on their faces, as Christopher gets pushed around on his skateboard by different members of their family.

Eventually Buck and Eddie were sidelined by the boy so everyone could get a chance, and now Maddie and Math or “Auntie Maddie” and “Uncle Math” are pushing the cheerful boy.

Eddie beams at the sight, looking over at his boyfriend. Sometimes he wonders if Christopher decided to call Maddie and Math his aunt and uncle so quickly after meeting them in order to tell his dad something. Christopher is certainly smart enough to have done something like that. Truthfully, if it wasn’t for Math and Lena beating him to it, Christopher would have eventually found a way to get him and Buck together. 

Eddie notices that while Buck is smiling at Christopher and his siblings, his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks deep in thought.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eddie asks, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him close.

Buck tries to wipe the look of his face, but eventually just sighs, knowing that Eddie won’t fall for it. “I’m just … thinking.”

“Bout what?”

“Am I a bad brother?”

Eddie shoots him an incredulous look. “Buck, of course not. How could you even think that?”

“It’s just, well I told you and Lena about what happened, and now I’ve even told Josh. But I still haven’t told Math or Maddie yet.”

Eddie pulls his boyfriend even closer, kissing the side of his head. “Buck, you can tell anyone you want at whatever pace you want. Math and Maddie would never rush you or resent you for not telling you sooner.”

“I know, but … I want them to know Eddie. I’ve been coming to terms with it, especially since we’ve started dating, but it’s still something really big that happened to me. And Maddie and Math, well they already know everything else. And I want them to know everything. I just … I don’t want it to hurt them.”

Eddie looks over at Buck’s siblings, as they pass Christopher off to Josh and Lena.

“You mean with Chimney?”

Buck nods. “Yeah. Chimney and Maddie are great together. I don’t think there is a better guy I could have chosen for Maddie after everything she’s been through. I don’t want to jeopardize that. And Math, well he’s not as close to Chimney as he was, but he still confides in Chimney a lot. They are still really close. And Math doesn’t have many adults in his life that he can depend on.”

Eddie nods. The teenagers and kids have been a rock for Math, but the adults … They've made a lot of mistakes with the kid.

Chimney, Hen, Bobby, and even Eddie all really messed up with Math during the lawsuit.

Maddie and Buck were just kids when they left Math at home and Math has obviously forgiven them, but there’s always subtle fear in Math that it might happen again. In fact, at the first signs that Maddie and Buck were pulling away from him all the way back in October, Math almost fled the state just so he wouldn’t get hurt again.

And Athena … well, for some reason Maddie, Lena, and Josh are saying that Math is starting to act friendly with her again, but her fuck up was the final nail in the coffin that was the original Firefam.

In fact, the only adults that have been consistently reliable when it comes to Math are Josh and Lena.

Sure, Math has forgiven half of the people on the list that made mistakes towards him, but it’s not nearly enough positive adult influences for Math, and they all know it. Eddie can understand why Buck is faced with the dilemma of possibly pulling Math away from one of the few adults he trusts.

And Maddie … well, the fact that Maddie has a healthy relationship at all so soon after Doug and after everything that happened is a miracle.

Buck just wants his siblings to be happy. And Eddie wants Math and Maddie to be happy too.

But not at the price of Buck’s happiness.

“Buck, if you feel like you want to tell them, then you should tell them. What happened … it’s a part of you. And if you want to share that with them, you should.”

“I know, I just don’t want to hurt them.”

“They would want to know the truth Buck. Trust me.”

Buck nods, relaxing against his boyfriend. “I love you Eddie.”

“I love you too Buck.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hen carefully creeps out of May’s bedroom, where she’s set up Nia’s mobile crib.

“She’s down,” Hen says.

Michael laughs quietly. “Listen, I appreciate your effort Hen,” Michael says, gesturing to his mug. “But I’m not really a green tea kind of guy.”

“Just drink it,” Hen says. “Studies suggest that the EGCG in green tea can boost the effectiveness of your chemo drugs.”

“So this green tea can make the chemo drug work better on my brain tumor?”

Hen nods.

“Well, then I guess I have to drink it.”

Hen frowns. “What’s up with you? You’ve been really down for the last few days.”

Michael sighs. “It’s nothing. Just the chemo.”

Hen shoots him a look. “Don’t even try that with me Michael. I’m not dumb enough to fall for it.”

Michael chuckles. “Yeah, I know. That’s why you are such goods friends with Athena after all.”

“And don’t try to distract me either.”

Michael rolls his eyes, smiling at his friend, before he remembers what’s gotten him in such a funk for the last few days.

“Michael, you don’t have to tell me, but you can if you want. I’ll listen.”

“Thanks Hen. It really shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but what he said to me, I can’t get it out of my head.”

“Who?”

“Math,” Michael admits. “That kid … when he’s angry, it’s like his entire body is shaking and you can hear the vitriol in his voice. It’s almost scary. The only person who might be worse is Athena, which is saying a lot.”

Hen frowns. “Math? Why would he be mad at you?”

Michael laughs. “Surely you noticed that I’m here, by myself, on a random Saturday when Athena, May, and Harry have hardly let me have any time to myself for the last few weeks. It’s because, just like with you I’m guessing, I wasn’t invited to help Math and Silena move in.”

“I thought they were just being considerate with the Chemo. Is it really that bad?”

Michael nods. “Yeah, I really messed up Hen. And I … I don’t know how to fix it.”

“What happened Michael? Why is Math so angry? I mean, I get why I wasn’t invited, but even Karen and Denny were invited, though they couldn’t make it. And you and Math have been getting along ever since May moved in with you full-time. What happened in the last few days to change that?”

“I made a decision,” Michael says. “And I think I put too much on, May.”

Hen doesn’t say anything, prompting Michael to continue.

“When I decided not to do the surgery, it was right after a talk I had with May. And part of that talk made me realize that I want to be around, and the surgery … it could kill me Hen. I could miss everything. But with the Chemo, I could have another year, maybe even two. I could see May graduate and help her move into her dorm. I could spend more time with Harry, and make sure that Bobby is ready to be there for him … for when I’m gone. But with the surgery, I could lose all that.”

Hen looks like she wants to argue with Michael, but she doesn’t interrupt.

“So after the talk with May, I made my choice. And apparently, May thinks it’s her fault that I made the decision. She thinks my death is gonna be on her.”

Hen winces at the revelation. “She does?”

Michael nods, tears starting to fill his eyes. “At least, that’s what Math said. And I believe him. We all know that Math is her confidant now. She tells him everything. She must’ve felt so guilty. She was avoiding me, and I didn't even notice at first, but she was spending even more time with Math than usual. Spending every night with him. And then, Math came over with Athena-”

“Wait,” Hen interrupts. “What?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s happening there either, but maybe Math is finally burying the hatchet.”

Hen nods. If that’s true, then that’s certainly a good thing. Athena and Math … well, they seem to get each other. Back when they were working together, Athena was probably the closest thing Math had to a maternal figure, an adult he really trusted. If they can get that back, then that would be really good for Math. And Athena.

“Anyways, Math showed up, and he really ripped me a new one Hen. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen that kid so angry, and after everything he’s been through, I must’ve really screwed up to get that kind of reaction.”

Hen shakes her head. “No Michael, that’s not it. You … this wasn’t because you hurt him. If it was, I doubt he would’ve been nearly as angry. This was because of May. We all know how protective Math is of her.”

And that’s the understatement of the century. Math is protective of a lot of people. He would probably destroy anyone that tried to hurt Buck or Maddie, and the lawsuit and the fact that he still hasn’t really forgiven her or Bobby yet are proof of that. His reaction to Silena’s father was … not exactly pretty. She heard about the phone calls she left for the man. They were definitely vile.

But the three people he would trek through fire for are May, Christopher, and Ava. The girl who he sees one to many similarities in, his nephew, and the love of his life. Math is more than protective of them. It makes sense that his anger was so strong if May was the one hurt. He loves that girl so much.

Michael nods. “Yeah, I know. Ever since the tsunami … I’m surprised I got off as easy as I did if I’m being honest. But the things he said, they were brutal Hen. And the look in his eye, it was a look of pure loathing. In that moment, he hated me. I doubt he'll be spending the night over here anytime soon.”

Hen doubts that. Math would walk through fire to spend time with May, so he definitely put up with Michael, even if he wasn’t particularly happy with the man at the moment.

“What are you going to do Michael?”

“Honestly Hen, I’m not really sure. I need to talk to May, but I don’t know how. How do I try to convince my daughter that my decision isn’t her fault?”

By not making such a stupid decision and choosing to fight, Hen thinks to herself. But she doesn’t dare say it. Michael needs support, not more criticism.

“Just … do what you feel is right Michael. And make it right. Because with the choice you’ve made, Math is going to be there for May a lot longer than you are. You don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. Because she’ll need him Michael.”

Michael nods. “Yeah, I know she will.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Look, I know there are no guarantees,” Athena says to Bobby, as they both unpack groceries. “But the surgery at least offers us some more time, and maybe a chance. That’s all I’m looking for right now.”

“Well maybe the chemo gives us that too,” Bobby says. “There’s no way to know for sure.”

“Yeah, and by the time we do know, it may be too late for the surgery.”

May, walks in, catching the end of the conversation. “This is all my fault.”

Athena winces, already knowing what she’s talking about now that Math has filled her in. “Baby, no.”

“I told him that there was hope and that he had choices, but I never meant for him to-”

“No no no,” Athena says, hugging her daughter. “You did not tell him not to have the surgery. That was his idea.”

“Which we said we’d support,” Bobby adds.

“No, you said that,” Athena disagrees. “I still haven’t given up on the idea of knocking some sense into him.”

Though truthfully, if Math’s speech didn't push Michael in the right direction, Athena’s not sure what will.

“But whatever happens, this is not your fault.”

May sighs, not really believing her mom. She hands her the packet in her hands. “By the way, I got into USC.”

Athena beams, and Bobby says, “May, that’s great,” but the girl ignores them.

“Yeah whatever. Mom, are you almost ready? I don’t want to be late. My best friend and my boyfriend are moving in together today. I kinda need to be there.”

Bobby looks at Athena and May in confusion. “You were invited?” he asks his wife.

Athena nods, and May shrugs. “Not sure why, but she was. I’ll be in the car mom.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math and Silena are both beaming as they unlock the front door of their new apartment together, finding all of their guests already inside.

Everyone is here. Everyone Math could possibly want, well at least those within traveling distance.

All of his friends are gathered together. Connor, Travis, Katie, Beck, and even Albert are all standing with May. Even his fellow interns are there, though Math knows they’ll have to leave soon, since they are covering for him tonight.

Evan, Eddie, Lena, Christopher, and Josh are all standing together, and even Carla and her husband, Howard are there. 

Maddie and Chimney are standing next to Josh, with Athena and Harry on the other side. 

A few people shoot Athena weird looks, but the woman doesn’t seem to pay them any mind. Math invited her, and that’s all that really matters to her.

Ava and her adoptive parents, Natalie and David Greene, round off the group. It’s entirely too many people crammed together, even for the spacious apartment, but Math couldn’t be happier.

“What are you guys all standing around for?” Silena asks. “We’ve got a whole U-Haul full of boxes downstairs. Buck, Eddie, make yourselves useful.”

Buck laughs. “Wow, I paid for this apartment and she’s still putting me to work.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way Evan, and you know it,” Math chimes in. “But Silena’s right. We’ve got a lot of unpacking to do. Thank you guys for coming. I know this isn’t exactly a party, but I still think we can make this fun. Just don’t go opening boxes at random. One of those has my underwear.”

“Oh, dibs,” Connor teases.

Connor groans as May, Katie, and Travis all immediately whack him in the back of head, and Math bursts into laughter, being one of the few to completely enjoy his friend’s brand of humor.

It doesn’t take long for all of the boxes to be brought up. Math only had a few, and Silena only had about ten. Besides that, the apartment was all pre-furnished, which saved everyone a lot of time and effort. 

It barely takes Math an hour to get unpacked. He still only really has clothes and books when it comes to personal items. With everyone helping, it’s an easy process. He leaves his photos packed up, not quite sure where he should put them up yet.

Silena is taking a bit longer, but that’s to be expected. Math peeks in to look at her room, not surprised to find little unpacking being done, as she sits in Beck’s lap, relaxing against her boyfriend. Math smiles at the pair, knowing they are both still deep in the honeymoon phase and as a result, are incredibly clingy. They’ll get back to unpacking, eventually.

Math barely walks past Silena’s room when he gets called into the living room by the trio of Harry, Ava, and Christopher. And really, how is he supposed to ignore that?

He doesn’t even notice May trying to catch his eye from across the apartment, too focused on the kids. He sits on the ground, smiling brightly when Christopher moves over to sit in his lap. Buck and Eddie are trying to set up the TV, while everyone else is either trying to unpack in the kitchen or in the bathrooms.

May sighs and walks into the kitchen to help the trio of Maddie, Carla, and Josh unpack the dishes.

“Ok, which cabinet?” Maddie asks Josh and Carla.

Josh shrugs. “How am I supposed to know?”

“Why don’t we ask the expert?” Carla suggests. “Hey May, where would Silena and Matador keep their plates and bowls?”

May shrugs. “How should I know?”

All three of the adults frown at May. Maddie even sets down the bowls in her hands and moves closer to May, but the girl walks away before Math’s sister can get any closer.

By the time she’s walking out of the kitchen, Math is completely surrounded by the kids, and has now been joined by Albert, Katie, and the twins.

May frowns. She knows she could join them, but … she’s not really in the mood.

All she wants to do is talk to Math. But he’s definitely busy.

May walks into his new room, hoping that he’ll come into there eventually. She reaches into his new dresser and pulls one of his hoodies out, pulling it on and flopping onto the bed. Maybe he’ll be free later, and she can talk to him. Or even Silena. One of the two. She could really use her boyfriend and best friend right now.

It takes almost an hour before Math manages to untangle himself from the living room. He doesn’t manage to escape Ava though, as he carries her with him towards Buck, Eddie, and the Greenes.

“So, I’ve managed to pick up a stowaway,” Math teases the girl, and she just smiles back at him.

Natalie laughs, and David smiles at his daughter. “Honey, you are going to have to let go of Math eventually. You know that, right?”

“But I haven’t seen him for so long David! Christopher gets to see him all the time, and Harry too. It’s not fair. He’s my friend too!”

“Of course he is sweetheart, but Math has a lot of things he has to do today.”

“No!”

Natalie and David sigh. Ava is usually very well-behaved, but sometimes she gets a little jealous of her new friends. They would both let Ava spend all the time in the world with Math if they could, but they are both busy, and quite frankly, Math is a busy person.

“Hey Ava, what if I promised that we’ll spend a day together real soon. Just you, me, and your parents. Would that make it better?”

Ava shrugs, and now Math is sighing with Natalie and David. Buck and Eddie are trying and failing not to laugh at the sight. They are all too well-versed with this particular struggle, though Christopher has gotten better about it in the last few months now that Math has been a semi-constant presence at the Diaz household. They are enjoying seeing someone else deal with this instead of them.

Math isn’t sure what to do to appease the girl, before he gets an idea. “Athena?” he shouts out, getting the attention of the woman.

Athena walks over, surprised that Math asked for her. Sure, she was invited, but she only really came because Harry wanted her to come. She wasn’t expecting to actually be wanted.

“Yes?” She asks.

“Can you do me a huge favor?” Math asks.

Athena nods. “Of course Math. Anything.”

“Did you bring your squad car? Because Ava here has never seen a cop car before, and I think she might find it pretty interesting.”

“Really?” Ava asks excitedly, so easily distracted from her original troubles.

Athena smiles. “Well, she’s in luck, because I actually did bring the squad car. I could take her to go see it, if that’s ok with you Natalie and David.”

The new parents smile. “Please.”

Athena ends up leading all three of the kids, Natalie, David, Eddie, and quite a few of the teenagers to go look at her car. She’s just glad she’s able to help.

Maddie walks out of the kitchen, easily finding Math and Buck in the much less crowded apartment.

“Hey, do you two want to do a food run?” Maddie asks. “It’s getting close to dinner time, and I think everyone is going to get cranky soon if we don’t pick something up.”

Buck and Math easily agree, with Buck’s stomach even grumbling a bit. Math excuses himself for a moment, checking in on everyone. Chimney and Howard are helping Beck and Silena set up the tv in her room. Lena has joined Carla and Josh in the kitchen, though it looks like the three are doing more gossiping than actual cleaning. Reyna, Clarisse, and Chris all left about an hour ago to get to work. The rest of his friends, the Greenes, Athena, Eddie, and the kids are all outside. Which just leaves May.

He walks into his new room, finding May stretched out on his new bed. She’s passed out, wrapped tightly in one of his hoodies. Math smiles at the sight, turning off the lights and closing the door as he leaves.

“Let’s go!” Math says to his siblings.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Look, all I’m saying is that I’m making plenty of money with the internship. I don’t need you guys to pay for everything,” Math says, as he snacks on some french fries on the car ride back to the apartment.

Maddie steals a fry out of his hand, ignoring Math’s cry of indignation. “And all we’re saying is that we want to pay for everything.”

Buck nods in agreement, opening his mouth so Maddie can feed him as he drives. Maddie rolls her eyes, shoving a fry into his mouth. Buck smiles at his sister in thanks, and Math just groans.

“But what if I want to pay for some things?”

“Well, we don’t want you to, and that’s two versus one, so you're outvoted,” Buck says.

“Evan!”

“Math!”

“Boys,” Maddie says. “Behave.”

“Oh hush,” Math says. “You are just as bad. Now, why can’t I pay for anything? I am an adult after all, and I’m pretty responsible too.”

Maddie and Buck’s eyes both soften. “Math, it’s not that,” Maddie says. “We know you’re responsible, and we know you can pay for things.”

“We just don’t want you to,” Buck continues. “We want to take care of you. You deserve that much.”

“But-”

“Math, we really want to do this. We owe you this much.”

“You guys don’t owe me anything,” Math says. “You guys … leaving me doesn’t mean you owe me some kind of debt. I’m fine. I’m a healthy, happy, and relatively well-adjusted adult. I don’t need any help.”

“You don’t need it, but you deserve it,” Buck says. “Just … Math, please let us do this, ok? Let us help you.”

Math looks back and forth between his brother and sister.

Maddie was always … elusive growing up. She was always so far out of reach, already living a life of her own by the time Math was able to really think for himself. She was a fantasy for most of his life. He remembers sometimes thinking that Maddie would come and save him from that place, but she never did. Math didn't even realize she was fighting her battle as long as he’s been alive.

And Evan … Evan was the closest thing Math ever had to a parent. Math isn’t stupid, he knows Evan isn’t his dad. But sometimes, he feels like one. If Math felt at his lowest, and he needed a parent’s shoulder to cry on, he would probably go to Evan. And Evan had a miserable time back in Hershey, so it made sense that he left as soon as he could. But Evan’s leaving hurt so much worse than the fact that he barely knew his sister growing up. If Math is being completely honest with himself, he’s not ever sure he’ll be completely over it.

It’s why he loves Percy and Annabeth so much. They were pillars to him. They held him up, even when they were crumbling themselves. And he did the same for them. It’s a comradery Math treasures with every fiber of his being, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world, but it only really came about because Math was left completely alone.

Maddie and Buck … Math understands why they left, and he’s forgiven them, but there’s a little pang in his heart sometimes when he looks at them. When he sees Maddie and Chimney together, laughing with Albert, who is so much like him. And when he sees Evan with Eddie and Christopher, raising their son together. He feels hurt, knowing that his siblings were happy here in L.A. for so long without him. It’s a deep hurt that Math isn’t sure will ever fully go away, only get buried deeper and deeper and get lesser and lesser over time.

But then he remembers Maddie and Evan the day he almost left. He remembers them rushing into the airport, crying and sobbing when they thought he left. He remembers them clinging to him, and him clinging just as tightly

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Maddie wipes a tear from his face, and Evan pulls him close. They’ve pulled the car over because they were so worried about him.

“I-I … sometimes it feels like you guys don’t need me,” Math whispers.

Maddie and Evan both protest, but Math doesn’t hear any of it.

“It’s just, you guys were really happy without me. And don’t deny it, you were.”

“Math,” Evan says, pulling his brother into a one-armed hug. “We just didn't realize what we were missing.”

“If you went missing on us now, I don’t know that either of us could be truly and completely happy ever again,” Maddie says. “The way we care for you Math … you are my brother, but you are also someone I want to protect so deeply that it hurts me just because you are hurt.”

Evan nods in agreement. “We want nothing more than to protect you from everything. To keep you safe, and happy, and loved.”

Math opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. He just whimpers and leans closer to both of them. Maddie and Evan both tighten their holds on him.

“You don’t have to say anything Math. Just, please let us take care of you. Let us do that, because you deserve it Math. You deserve that and so much more, ok?”

Evan kisses the top of his brother’s head. “Let us take care of you, ok Math?”

Math just nods.

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that, holding each other in the back of Buck’s car.

But he does know that the food is cold by the time they get back to the apartment.

By the time they get back home.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May wakes up alone. It’s a foreign feeling if she’s being completely honest. She’s so used to waking up in Math’s arms, that it’s almost jarring to wake up like this.

Especially when she’s in such a foul mood.

She can hear voices from outside the bedroom, so she gets up to see if she can find Math.

She finds Josh, Lena, and Carla all lounging in the living room instead.

The trio all look up at her, with smiles on their faces. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Carla greets.

May just grunts in response. “Where’s Math?”

“He’s out with Buck and Maddie,” Lena answers. “They went to pick up food for everyone.”

May frowns, looking over at the clock. “It’s almost 8 o’clock. When did they leave?”

All three heads swivel to stare at the clock in shock.

“Almost two hours ago,” Josh admits. “Maddie and Buck said they might be held up, but this is taking longer than I expected.”

May frowns, feeling the annoyance rise up in her. All day she’s been trying to get Math’s attention, to no luck.

He’s been too busy for her.

“Where’s Silena and the rest of my friends?”

“Katie, and the twins left a few minutes ago, and Albert went with Chimney to pick up a few things Math left at his place. Silena and Beck went for a walk. I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

May bites back the sardonic laughter that rises in her throat. “And my mom? Harry? Everyone else?”

“Eddie and the Greenes took Ava and Christopher to the park,” Carla says. “Howard went with them. Athena took Harry over to Michael’s. Something about a camping trip.”

Annoyance threatens to bubble over at that reminder, and May has to clench her fists to keep herself outwardly calm. She apparently doesn't do that great of a job, because all three of the adults are frowning at her.

“Can someone drive me home?” May asks. “I don’t … I need to go to bed.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for Math?” Carla asks. “I’m sure he would love to say bye to you before you leave.”

“I don’t know how long he’s going to be, and I don’t want to wait for hours just for him to be busy again.”

Lena shoots her a somewhat stern look, and Josh just frowns at her. “May?”

“Look, I can just get an Uber, but I would prefer-”

“I can drive,” Carla says. “It’s about time Howard and I should get home anyways.”

May nods tersely, letting Carla say goodbye to Lena and Josh, before leaving.

May bites her tongue the entire drive home, giving Carla and Howard only the bare minimum conversation so they don’t get overly concerned about her.

She walks into the house, ignoring her mom and Bobby as she stomps to her room. She makes it in, and locks the bedroom door behind her, throwing herself on the bed.

She hugs Math’s hoodie close to her, and cries herself to sleep, trying not to feel alone for the first time in a long time.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s almost ten o’clock by the time Math and Silena finally kick everyone out of the apartment, wanting at least one night by themselves as roommates before the place gets completely invaded by their friends and family.

They would have made an exception for Beck and May, but Beck has to be up early tomorrow and decided to go home. May was already gone by the time Math made it back to the apartment. He texted her, but she hasn’t answered, so she must’ve already fallen asleep.

With everything going on with Michael, he’ll have to make sure to check in on her later. He’s just got a few other things to worry about on top of that.

First, Albert and Connor invited him out tomorrow, which is the first headway Math has made on getting those two together, much to his, Travis’s, and Katie’s glee.

And then Evan asked him and Maddie to come over to Eddie’s tomorrow night, and there was really no way Math could say no.

“So, what do you want to do on our first night in our new home?” Math asks Silena.

“Rom-com marathon and platonic cuddling till we fall asleep? With loads of junk food of course.”

Math smiles at his friend, who is quickly becoming one of the most important people in his life. “It’s like you can read my mind.”

“Maybe I can.”

“Oh, then what am I thinking?”

“Legally Blonde. You’re thinking Legally Blonde,” Silena answers

“Damn it!”

It’s easy for Math and Silena to get comfortable with each other, Math laying on his back and Silena laying her head on his chest. To others, the sight may seem strange, but Math is definitely a cuddly person, especially with those he’s closest to. The amount of nights he spent cuddled next Percy and Annabeth before he moved to L.A. is innumerable. And Silena … well she’s the closest thing Math has to that level of comradery here in California. He would always rather be cuddling May, but there’s something extremely peaceful in his friendship with Silena. Something very safe and strong. Something he only feels with Percy and Annabeth.

There’s a reason Math is so happy to move in with Silena. Because she’s family.

“Hey Math?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For everything. I know you are going to say you didn't do anything, but … before I met you, all I had were our friends. And they were great, and in their own way, they are family, but you really feel like my family. You feel like the person I’ll never be able to get rid of, no matter how hard I try. So thanks, for being my family, when I didn't really have one. Because I know you did.”

“Silena, we can always use more family. And I’m happy I could be there for you, just like I know you're happy you could be there for me when I needed it.”

“We really are home, aren’t we? This place, we can both start with our new families.”

“Yeah. Yes, we can.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How long have you guys been camping at the same place?” Bobby asks Michael as the trio of Harry, Bobby, and Michael drive towards the campground.

“Oh, I don’t know. I started going with my father when I was six or seven.”

“Wow. Do you always plant a tree?”

“No. The trees came later,” Michael says.

“There was a fire,” Harry explains. “Most of the trees burned down. Dad was sad, but grandpa promised that they would all grow back. He said that it wouldn’t be the same, but that it would still be beautiful.”

“Yeah, my dad would say ‘Hey, just plant it, let it grow, and stay out of its way’.”

Bobby chuckles. 

“Yeah, we used to go up there every year. Plant a few trees at a time. And Harry and I kept the tradition going after my dad passed.”

“And now you get to do it too,” Harry says to Bobby.

They drive for a few more minutes before Michael winces.

“Hey uh, Bobby maybe you can take over driving for a bit?”

“Yeah sure,” Bobby says, as Michael pulls over. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Michael lies.

Harry watches with concern from the back seat.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hen notices the tension at the fire station almost immediately.

Back in December, when Buck’s ultimatum loomed over them, it was like the entire station was chilled. They all danced around Buck, afraid to anger the man they had hurt so badly. Buck completely ignored them, conversing only with Eddie and Lena unless absolutely necessary.

But since Christmas, it had gotten better. Buck certainly wasn’t friendly with Chimney or Hen, and definitely not with Bobby, but he wasn’t cold either. They were almost like acquaintances then the family they used to be.

It hurt, but it was manageable.

But now, Buck is back actively avoiding Hen and Chimney. Eddie and Lena seem a bit confused by this development, but they act as a barrier for Buck all the same.

Hen is really glad that Buck has those two at least. She just hopes that one day she’ll be forgiven, and Buck’s best friend and boyfriend won’t feel the need to protect him from her.

“At least Bobby’s gone for the day,” Hen says to Chimney. “Buck just avoids us when he’s like this, but he actively spites Bobby.”

“For good reason,” Chimney says.

Hen nods. Yes, Buck has good reason to never talk to any of them ever again. She should just consider herself lucky that she’s still a piece of his life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May wakes up late in the morning, walking downstairs to grab something for breakfast.

She frowns when she sees her mom in the kitchen, with a box of doughnuts and Starbucks in her hands.

“You went out for coffee?” May asks.

“Yeah. I got you one of those frothy ones you like, made up almost entirely of milk and sugar. I called Tammy, and she’s able to fit us in at 11 to get our nails done, and then I thought I would take you to lunch. The burger place over by USC.”

“Mom, I don’t want you to-”

“Now, I don’t want to sway your decision from all of those colleges you haven’t heard from, although I wouldn’t mind it if you decided to follow my footsteps.”

May nods. “Yeah well, Math and Silena are probably going to UCLA. Connor and Beck too.”

“What about Travis and Katie?”

“They are looking at a place in Texas actually,” May says.

“Well, all I’m saying is that you can choose a university without thinking of your boyfriend. And Math is gonna be close anyways. No need to limit yourself.”

May rolls her eyes, biting back a bit of annoyance as she remembers last night. If Math was really that close by, then why does she feel so freaking far away from him right now?

“No matter what though, I am very proud of you,” Athena says. “So we are gonna celebrate your first acceptance letter, whether you like it or not.”

“Ok,” May agrees. “Maybe after lunch we can go to the mall? We can celebrate with some new clothes.”

“If you say yes to USC, I may buy you a whole new wardrobe.”

May scoffs. “So much for not trying to sway me.”

Athena just laughs in response.

May frowns. “I haven’t told dad yet.”

“You will,” Athena says. “Alright, he’ll be back soon. We still have time.”

“Not enough,” May argues. “I don’t want to …”

“Don’t want to what?”

She doesn’t want to feel so alone.

“Just forget it,” May says. “Let’s just go.”

“May, we should-”

“Please Mom, I just … I could really use a distraction, ok?”

Athena nods. “Ok, let’s go.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael carries some firewood into the campground, groaning with each step.

“Hey, let me give you a hand with that,” Bobby says, rushing over.

“Don’t worry, I got it. I got it,” Michael promises, setting down the firewood, and then collapsing into one of the chairs they’ve set up. “Ugh man, alright, I think that’s everything.”

“Alright, time to pick our planting site,” Harry says, stepping out of the tent. “Last time we went East, so I was thinking maybe this time we could go South, West, and North.”

Michael sighs. “Yeah ok. That sounds good. Just give me a few minutes to lie down.”

“But we always pick the spit when we get here,” Harry protests. “It’s tradition.”

“Well, maybe this year we start some new traditions,” Bobby suggests.

“Hey, we don’t need any new traditions. Just give me an hour, please.”

Michael steps into the tent, laying down.

Harry turns to Bobby. “He said he’d be fine for a year. It’s only been a month.”

“I think he just needs a second to rest. We can pick that spot tomorrow,” Bobby says.

“It takes time to find the perfect spot,” Harry says. “That’s why we always do it when we get here. How are we supposed to plant grandpa’s tree?”

Bobby sighs. “Hey Harry, how about this? How about you and I take a walk and find some places to plant that tree, take some pictures, and then he can decide? Does that sound good?”

Harry nods, smiling at his stepfather. “Yeah, ok.”

“Alright, come on. Which way should we go?”

“East,” Harry says, leading the way.

Bobby easily follows behind Harry.

They walk along one of the trails, taking pictures of different places as they go.

“Hey Bobby?” Harry asks. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure buddy. Anything.”

“Why don’t Buck and Math like you anymore?”

Bobby winces. “That’s a complicated story buddy.”

Harry nods. “Yeah, I’ve heard that a lot. But I want to know. Math is dating my sister, and I think he’s going to marry her one day. He’s gonna be family, and Buck too. I want to know.”

Bobby nods. “Ok Harry. Just … you might not like me much after I tell the story.”

“I don’t think so.”

Bobby disagrees but doesn’t say anything.

“Let’s start with Buck because that’s where everything started. When Buck first started to work at the station, he was a different person. I didn't realize it back then, but he was hurt and trying to heal.”

“What happened? Who hurt him?”

“Someone that should have taken care of Buck. Anyways, I didn't know as much about Buck as I do and judged him too harshly. I did for a long time. I judged him for mistakes he made while he was trying to get better.”

Harry frowns. “That’s not fair.”

“I know buddy, but I’m not the good person in this story. Buck and Math are the heroes of this story, not me.”

Harry nods, letting Bobby continue.

“Something happened during that first year Buck was at the station. Someone hurt him, hurt him in a way I didn't understand.”

“How did you not understand?”

Bobby frowns, trying to think of how to explain what happened. “Well, sometimes someone can offer you a good thing, and it’s ok for you to take it if you want. Like, if I cooked dinner for you and you decided to eat it, because it tastes good and you’re hungry. But if you were already full and I made you eat it, then it wouldn’t be fun. Does that make sense?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. It’s like that thing mom always talks about. Consent. It’s like when Math asks to kiss May.”

“Exactly,” Bobby says, thankful that Athena and Math made the conversation a bit easier for him, even if unknowingly. “Well, someone gave Buck something. Something that Buck seemed to really enjoy. But she shouldn’t have. She took away his ability to consent to something, even if that something is a good thing. She made him feel bad.”

Harry nods. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Yes, it really does. But at the time, I didn't realize anything was wrong. I treated Buck no differently, making him think it was no big deal. But it was a big deal. It’s always a big deal when someone violates your consent.”

Harry frowns at Bobby. “Why didn't you think anything was wrong? Did you not believe him?”

“I was a fool Harry. A really, really big fool. I’m not going to sugarcoat it, at least not more than necessary. I made a lot of mistakes, and Buck and Math have every reason to not like me.”

“Ok, can you keep going?”

Bobby nods. “Well, do you remember when Buck was injured? In the firetruck explosion?”

“Yeah, and we didn't see him for a long time.”

Bobby winces. They really did just abandon Buck when he was healing. Only Maddie and Eddie really stood by him back then.

“Well, when Buck had finally healed, I didn't think he was ready to go back to work. I wanted to protect him. So I told him he wasn’t healed enough, and that the LAFD wouldn’t let him come back to work.”

Harry frowns once again. “But ... you lied to him? He was already healed.”

“I know. I was trying to protect Buck, but it was a stupid way to do it. All it did was hurt Buck, especially when he found out I lied. And Math, well Math is fiercely protective of the people he cares about. And Buck is right up there with May for people he loves the most. When I hurt Buck, he helped Buck make a decision that had the chance to hurt everyone at the station.”

“The lawsuit?” Harry guesses.

“Yes,” Bobby answers. “And I resented Buck for making that decision, even though, in hindsight, it was the right one for him to make. And I resented Math even more because he helped Buck come to that decision. I couldn’t be as mad at Buck because I saw Buck as family, but the same wasn’t true for Math. So I took a lot of my anger out on Math.”

“But that’s not fair! Math didn't do anything wrong.”

“I know Harry. Trust me, I know. I wish I could take it all back and start over, but I can’t ignore all the wrong I’ve done. All I can do is try to better. When you hurt someone, they are allowed to hurt and be angry at you for as long as you want, but if you want them back, then you have to be patient and understanding and extremely willing to do everything to earn their forgiveness. And that’s what I’m doing for Buck and Math.”

“Will they ever forgive you?”

Bobby barely manages to stop himself from wincing. Truthfully, he doesn't know the answer to that. Buck … there’s a chance that Buck forgives him one day. Even though he hurt Buck more, he does have a history with the fellow firefighter.

But Math … if it wasn’t for May, Bobby doubts he would ever be forgiven. Even with May, there is only a sliver of hope there.

“I don’t know buddy. And truthfully, I don’t need to know. Because that decision is completely up to them. My job is just to be ready if they ever do decide to forgive me.

Harry nods. “I’m kinda angry with you, but I don’t like hate you or anything. I do understand why May was so angry at you though. She really loves Math.”

“Yes, yes she does.”

“Thank you for telling me Bobby.”

“Of course Harry.”

The two walk back to the campsite, only to be greeted by an irate Michael.

“Where the hell have you two been?” 

Harry winces, and Bobby instinctively moves in front of the boy.

“Me and Bobby went hiking. We went to go find some spots for the tree,” Harry explains.

“We were supposed to go together,” Michael says.

“Hey, we just wanted you to rest,” Bobby says.

“Bobby, I am fine.”

“No Michael, you’re not. And I think it’s time we all start admitting that. Before you hurt someone else.”

“Someone else?” Michael says. “What are you talking about?”

“Harry, go wait in the car,” Bobby says. “We’ll be right there.”

Michael doesn’t disagree, so Harry walks off and shuts the car door behind him.

“Are you talking about May?” Michael asks Bobby.

“Of course I’m talking about May. Who else would I be talking about?”

Michael winces, but doesn’t say anything else, which confuses Bobby.

“Making this decision, especially at the time you did, it’s hurting May. A lot.”

“I don’t need a lecture on not hurting May from you.”

“No, I think you do. Because you have the chance to learn from my mistakes Michael. You have the chance to do better. To not burden May with your personal problems like I did. You have the chance to do better.”

“What if I can’t do better?” Michael yells. “What if this is my best? What if I can’t do any fucking better than this?”

Bobby winces at the vitriol Michael’s voice.

And all Michael can hear is the ringing in his ears, and the sound of Math’s words sounding out in his head.

“I can’t do any better than this Bobby! I’m not good enough. I’m not strong enough to fight this. Not like you or Athena or May or Math or anyone else! I’m too weak to do anything more than just …”

“Just what?” Bobby asks.

“Just … wait to die.”

Bobby flinches. “Michael, I thought the chemo-”

“It buys more time, but it won’t save me. Only the surgery could do that. But I’m too fucking scared to take it. I’m not like you or Athena, putting your lives on the line every time you go to work. I’m just me. I’m just a scared father, who is probably scarring his children for the rest of their lives because I’m such a fucking coward!”

“Michael, you are strong. You can do this if you want to.”

“But what if I don’t?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if it’s better-”

“No!” Bobby insists. “Just no. Don’t you ever say that. Harry and May, they need you. They NEED you Michael. Don’t you ever say that.”

“I just … I just want to go home. I just want to go spend time with both of my kids and hold them close.”

“Michael, you can’t just give up.”

“Please Bobby. I just need to see May. I need to apologize. I need to make this right, ok?”

Bobby deflates. He wants to keep pushing. He wants Michael to hear him, and to realize that he needs to fight for his kids.

He wants to drag Michael into that operating room and force him on the table so he can get that surgery.

But if he does, is he any better than the therapist that … that did that to Buck?

If he tries to force Michael, would he be the bad guy again?

Bobby nods. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Can we just go home? I’ll come back out here with Harry next weekend. Maybe bring May and Athena too. The entire family.”

Bobby gives Michael a weak smile. “Ok, let’s go home.”

He just prays he’s made the right decision.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May can’t help but admit that spending the day with her mother is helping her feel better.

Athena, true to her word, hasn’t tried to sway May towards choosing USC. And May is thankful for that because she’ll probably end up going to UCLA.

And why wouldn’t she? Math and Silena are both going there. And Connor and Beck. And it’s a good school. A great school even, and she’ll be surrounded by some of the people she loves the most in this world.

But she can’t shake this feeling of loneliness that lingers in her gut.

She remembers Christmas, when she was riding high and felt like she could handle anything the world threw at her. When everything felt like it was coming together.

And then her dad got cancer, and her world fell apart.

And now … she knows she’s being selfish, but ever since she learned that, she feels the weight of the world on her shoulders.

And sometimes, when Math is hugging her, or kissing her, or whispering encouraging words into her ear, she feels like she can shoulder that weight.

But most of the time, when Math is too busy to be around, spending time and helping other people, she feels like she’s drowning all over again.

And she knows that’s not fair to Math. He has a lot of people in his life. People he cares about and loves so much it hurts.

She just … she doesn’t really know what she wants.

She wants everything to go back to before her dad had cancer. She wants everything to go back, and she wants Math to hold her close and convince her that the world is actually a good place.

She wants to feel safe and like good things can happen.

May just wants to feel whole again.

May stops in her tracks as the mother-daughter duo pass the food court of the mall. 

She can hear Math’s laughter, even in the crowded space.

It’s so easy for her to focus on the sound. For a second the laughter calms her and makes her a little less empty.

But then she realizes Math doesn’t even know she’s there. Math is sitting there, laughing with Albert and Connor, not even realizing how close she is.

Math’s booming laughter illustrates how happy her boyfriend is. He’s practically beaming as he smiles at his two friends.

May just wishes she could feel that happy, especially without Math by her side.

Maybe then this feeling of jealousy and frustration in the pit of her stomach would go away.

“May, do you want to stay and-”

“No mom. Let’s just go.”

“But-”

“Please Mom, let’s just leave.”

Athena looks like she wants to argue, but just nods. The two walk out of the mall together.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Josh walks over to Maddie, as they both get ready to head out. “You’re coming over to Eddie’s tonight, right? To talk with Buck?”

Maddie nods. “Yeah, are you too?”

“Yep.”

“Any clue what Buck wants to talk to us about?”

Josh manages to keep his composure. “I have an idea, but it’s not my place to say. You’ll find out later tonight.”

Maddie nods. “Yeah, I figured as much. Thanks for being honest at least.”

“Of course. Is Math coming?”

“Yeah, I’m picking him up as soon as I leave. He spent the day with Albert and Connor.”

“Oh really? Is he trying to get those two together?”

Maddie laughs. “Probably, but we’ll see how that goes. How are you holding up? Are you back in your apartment yet?”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me crash on your couch by the way. I just wasn’t ready to go back quite yet. And honestly, I’m a little skittish still. Yesterday, I was convinced I saw Greg, or whatever his actual name is. Lena chased the guy down, only to realize it was just another brunette man in his early 30s living in L.A.”

Maddie nods. “That’s the jumping at shadows phase. It’ll pass. I promise.”

“How do you know?”

“It did for me. And for Buck and Math too.”

Josh nods. “Well, let’s just hope I’m as strong as the three of you. Or at least strong enough to beat this.”

“You are Josh. Trust me; you are."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I knew he was stubborn,” Athena says to Hen, as the two sit out in her backyard. “I just hope he’d snap out of it and do what makes the most sense.”

“You mean do what you think makes the most sense,” Hen corrects.

“And the doctors,” Athena adds. 

“How’s the camping trip going?” Hen asks.

Athena sighs. “Apparently, the three of them are on their way back already. I’m not sure what happened, only that Bobby said he might’ve made a breakthrough.”

“Do you believe him?” 

Athena shrugs. “I want to, but part of me feels like if Math couldn’t convince Michael to do the right thing, then no one can.”

“Maybe Math is the one who made the breakthrough, just with Bobby’s help,” Hen suggests.

Athena shoots her friend with an inquisitive look. “What do you know?”

“Only that Math is really really angry at Michael, and that Michael got absolutely lambasted by the kid. And that you and Math are apparently getting closer again.”

“I don’t know about that last part, but the first two parts are true. Math really did lay into Michael.”

“Do you think it was deserved?”

“Honestly, yeah I do. If anyone knows how May is feeling with all of this, it’s Math, and the rest of us needed to know. We needed to know that May was blaming herself. Michael needed to know. And Michael needed to know that he needs to do better, for both Harry and May.”

“Isn’t that a bit harsh Athena? I mean, he does have cancer.”

“Maybe it is harsh but trust me Hen. It’s out of a place of love. I just want the best for Michael, but more than that, I want the best for May and Harry. And the best for them is their father being around to see them grow up, and not just for the next year or two.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Hen agrees. “I just … I really hope it all works out.”

“Me too,” Athena says. “How’s the station? You mentioned earlier that everything was tense again?”

Hen nods. “I’m not sure what happens, but it’s like overnight, Buck is back to his old self back in December when he hated everyone but Eddie and Lena. I mean, I know why he’s mad, I just wish I could do something to help, especially since his anger and hesitation towards us is all of the sudden back in full force. Between everything with Michael, Josh’s assault, and now this, it’s like everything is starting to fall apart again.”

Athena can’t help but agree. The last few months have been somewhat tense, and people have certainly been divided, but everyone has been happy. And now, it’s like everything is starting to collapse all over again. The one bright spot is Math and Silena moving in together. Everyone can see how happy those two are to finally have a place to call home, and it’s something Athena is sure everyone is clinging to right now.

“I just hope it gets better soon.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

May is surprised when Bobby, Harry, and her dad walk in the front door.

“You guys are back already?” May asks.

Bobby nods glumly, and Harry doesn’t answer, bounding up the stairs and slamming the door shut. Michael winces, but focuses on May right now.

“May, can we talk?”

May looks confused, but nods. Bobby quickly leaves the room, seeking out Athena to catch her up on everything that has happened.

“May, I’m really sorry if you felt like my decision was because of you.”

May flinches, opening her mouth to say something, but no words come out as tears start to fill her eyes.

“I didn't … I don’t want it to be like this May. I don’t want you to feel guilty about me dying. My decision, it isn’t on you.”

“I … how do you know about that?”

Michael’s eyes soften. “Math was worried about you. He … he made sure his opinion was clear and he made sure I knew that you felt the way you felt.”

The same feeling of frustration and loneliness rises up in her gut. “When?”

“About a week ago.”

So almost the day after May last spent the night with Math, back at Buck’s apartment.

“Dad, I didn't want you to know about that. I … Math shouldn’t have told you.”

“But I’m glad he did sweetheart. I needed to know. And I, quite frankly, needed to get yelled at too.”

“He yelled at you?”

Michael looks confused at the anger in his daughter's voice. “He just … he was just making his position clear. And he was making sure I knew how my decision would affect everyone, especially you.”

That terrible feeling in her gut increases trifold as her dad continues to talk, placating her and explaining how Math yelled at him. How Math screamed at him.

Math should have never told her dad all of that, and he should have never yelled at him.

All she wanted when she talked to him was a little support. A shoulder to cry on. She didn't want Math to go and bully her father into changing his mind.

She didn't want Math to expose her deepest feelings to everyone. She didn't want this! She just wanted someone to hold her and hug her and support her. She didn't want this!

She didn't want any of this!

May feels nothing but numb as her father hugs her, a tight smile on his face.

May just sits there for the longest time, letting the anger and frustration and loneliness she feels fester until it feels like she’s drowning in a tsunami of her own emotions and this time there’s no one here to save her.

Bobby walks in about an hour after Michael leaves. “Hey May, are you ok?”

May doesn’t answer his question, asking him one instead. “Bobby, can you drive me to Math’s?”

Bobby easily agrees, thinking that May is going to lean on Math after the conversation she just had with Michael.

In hindsight, he wished he had noticed the strained features on May’s face, and the anger in her eyes. He wished he hadn’t driven May to Math’s that night.

But he did.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maddie and Math walk into Eddie’s house, and both are immediately taken aback by the tense atmosphere in the house.

Everyone is gathering in the living room. Eddie has Buck in his lap, and Buck is taking any amount of comfort he can get from his boyfriend.

Josh pats the spot next to him, and Maddie comes over, sitting close to her best friend. Lena does the same to Math, and Math quickly sits down next to the woman, letting Lena pull her arm over his shoulder and draw him closer. Lena, just like everyone else in this apartment, knows that Math and Buck both get comfort from physical contact. The fact that she is offering it so quickly is concerning to say the least.

“There’s something I need to tell you both,” Buck starts, breaking the tense silence that permeated the air. “Something I probably should have told you both a long time ago, but I wasn’t ready until now.”

Maddie and Math both nod, knowing not to interrupt Buck.

Buck takes a deep breath, relaxing only slightly when Eddie wraps his arms around Buck and kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I … there was a call back in my first few months with the 118. There was a boy on a rollercoaster that was hanging upside down. I tried to get to him, but when I was close, he just … he just let go. I couldn’t, I didn't know how to deal with it. With the fact that a kid died in front of me. One that I was so close to saving. He … he looked close to Math’s age at the time.”

Math lets loose a little whimper, and Lena tightens her hold on the boy. Everyone else just listens in stunned silence, as Buck is revealing details that not even Eddie and Lena knew about.

“Well, the call got a lot of circulation on the news, and all of a sudden my popularity soared. I was getting friend request after friend request online. Apparently, everyone wanted to follow the attractive firefighter,” Buck spits out. 

Maddie and Math both wince at the venom in Buck’s voice as he tells the story.

“Meanwhile, I was struggling to move on after that disastrous call. I didn't know what to do. So Bobby decided to send me to therapy.”

Maddie and Math perk up, both actually agreeing with Bobby’s response to Buck’s grief. Lena, Eddie, and Josh look at the siblings with sad eyes, already knowing the truth.

“When I got there, I recognized her. She was apparently one of the people who sent me a friend request.”

Math frowns, and Maddie already has a look of outrage on her face.

“And back then, I had a problem. I didn't … I was sex addict. I was so addicted to the feeling of someone actually liking me, that I slept with anything and anyone just to feel something.”

Maddie nods, already knowing the story, but Math looks horrified. Lena tightens her hold on Math, pulling him close to comfort him.

“I don’t really remember what happened next,” Buck admits, as tears start to fill his eyes. “Maybe I initiated it, or maybe she did. Maybe I asked for it, even begged for it. All I know is that by the time she told me to pick up my clothes and get out of her office, I felt used. I felt violated. I didn't realize it back then, but I think she … I think she used her position of authority to convince me … I-”

“She raped him,” Eddie finishes for Buck. “She used her authority and her knowledge of his sex addiction and his emotional turmoil to sleep with Buck. She raped him.”

Buck winces, clinging to Eddie. Maddie gasps, trying to stand up, only to be forced back down my Josh. Math growls, leading to Lena wrapping both of her arms around the boy. Buck winces again when Math growls, clinging even closer to Eddie.

“And then, I decided I should tell someone, because it just felt so wrong. So I told Bobby, Chimney, and Hen, but they … I think they just thought it was my fault. Like I slept with the therapist and it was no big deal, and so I convinced myself that nothing happened. Even though it felt really wrong.”

“They thought it was your fault?!” Math yells. 

“Buck, is this why you couldn’t forgive Chimney?” Maddie asks.

Buck nods, tears flowing down his face.

Maddie, with matching tears flowing down hers, lets out a sob. “Buck, I’m so sorry. I … I didn't know.”

Meanwhile, Math is quite literally fighting against Lena, trying to get free.

“This is why I wanted to fucking leave! They keep fucking hurt him!”

Math breaks free of Lena’s hold, a crazed and angry look in his eye, and his fists clenched angry.

“Math, you need to calm down,” Lena says.

“Fuck that! I can’t fucking believe them Lena! My brother … he got fucking raped, and they just brushed it off! How the hell am I supposed to calm down?”

Buck whimpers, sinking even deeper into Eddie’s embrace.

Maddie is still sobbing, and Josh is trying to help his friend catch her breath.

Lena is trying to grab Math, and pull the boy back down, but Math just smacks her hands away with clenched fists, scaring Buck even more.

Buck knows logically that Math wouldn’t hurt him, but Math … he looks a lot like their father.

And he has his temper too.

“Math, please calm down!” Eddie cries out, stroking Buck’s hair as his boyfriend cries.

Math whirls on Eddie, before stopping in his tracks when he notices his brother flinch away from him.

Math feels sick as he realizes that his brother is actually afraid of him in that moment and is trying to hide himself.

Buck is terrified because of him.

“Fuck!” Math yells, before storming out of the house. Lena follows after him, the only one in any position to check on the boy.

She finds Math outside, kicking Eddie’s garbage can as tears stream down his face. 

He’s trying to let out all of the pent-up frustration he is feeling, but it’s clearly not working as Math just appears to be getting even angrier, screaming out as he kicks the abused can only last time.

He breaks down, and Lena tries to walk over, to pull the boy in for a hug, but Math flinches and quickly moves out of the way.

“Math, why don’t you just come back inside, and we can talk about this?”

“And what? Let me terrify my brother some more. Make him remember the worst times of his life, because I can’t fucking keep my cool for two goddamn seconds.”

“Math-”

“Lena, he looked terrified. He was terrified of me. I can’t … I just fucking can’t go back in there right now. I won’t be able to stay calm Lena. All I’ll do is make it worse.”

“Math-”

“Maybe he shouldn’t have told me. It’s clear I couldn’t fucking handle the news without scarring Buck further. God, I’m such a shit brother.”

“Math, no that’s not true.”

“Lena, he was shaking because of me. He was crying. I can’t … he was so scared Lena. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?”

“It wasn’t because of you Math-”

“Don’t lie to me! I know that some of that was because of the … fuck, I can’t even say the word. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl and I just want to punch someone. But I know that if I do, Buck will just be even more terrified of me.”

“Math, you just need to calm down, and then come back inside. Buck, he’s gonna need you.”

“No he fucking doesn’t Lena. He doesn’t need me. He has everything he needs already. All I’m doing is fucking things up for him.”

“Math-”

“Just leave me alone Lena. Go focus on the people that really need your help.”

Math stalks off in the direction of his apartment, and Lena is suddenly faced with a tough decision. 

She can hear Maddie’s sobs and Buck’s quiet cries inside, and she watches as Math walks further and further away.

And Lena knows she has to choose who to help.

She sighs, walking back into the house.

She’ll regret that decision for the rest of her life. She’ll regret letting Math walk off until the day she dies.

Math picks up his phone, managing to select the right number after several tries even as his hands violently shake.

“Math? What’s going on?” Athena asks.

“Ask Bobby about the therapist that Buck saw when he was new to the job, and then find everything you can on her.”

“Ok, but what’s going on Math? Are you ok?”

“Athena please, just do this for me ok. I just … I need you to help me with this,” Math pleads.

“Of course Math.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chimney wasn’t expecting to hear from Maddie for the rest of the night.

Unlike Hen, when Buck’s move changed, Chimney had an idea of what was going on.

And when he heard that Maddie and Math were asked over to Eddie’s house by Buck, he knew it was all over.

He knew that Maddie and Math would learn the truth, and that he would lose two of the people he was closest to.

And he deserves it. He knows he does.

A single text from Maddie is all the confirmation Chimney needs.

“I’m not coming home tonight. I don’t know when I will.”

“At least she still called it home,” Chimney muses aloud.

“What was that?” Albert asks, pulling his head out of his phone as the two sit in the living room together.

Albert has been texting Connor practically nonstop since he got back from the mall earlier today, and Chimney is really glad for the development. Any friend of Math’s is bound to be a good person in Chimney’s book.

“It’s nothing Albert. Go back to texting Connor.”

Albert blushes, but quickly complies, resuming texting.

Chimney peels himself from the couch, going to lie down in bed.

He knows he won’t be able to fall asleep, not with how empty the bed is. But he has to at least try. 

And Chimney knows he deserves this. If he had just helped Buck all those years ago, then everything would be fine. But he was too blind to even realize what was going on with Buck back then.

He picks up his phone, considering texting Math and telling the boy he understands that he won’t want to talk to him for a while and that that’s ok.

But he doesn’t. He just sets his phone down instead.

He’ll regret that later. Just like everything else.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math unlocks the front door to his apartment, almost crying tears of relief when he sees May sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for him.

He wants nothing more than to hold her close and try not to cry as he drifts off to sleep.

Math is so happy to see his girlfriend, until he sees the look on her face.

He hasn’t seen that look in months. Not since December, when May was angry at her mother.

“M-may?” Math stutters out. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? What’s going on?”

Math internally wilts under his girlfriend’s intense gaze but tries to keep himself composed.

“Why did you tell my dad everything? What gave you the right? And furthermore, when did it become your job to yell at my dad?”

Math deflates, realizing that he is not going to get any comfort from his irate girlfriend tonight. He fights a losing battle against the tears that well up in his eyes.

“I was just … I just wanted to help.”

“You just wanted to help,” May says derisively. “Well isn’t that great Math. You just wanted to help, but maybe I didn't need your help. At least, I didn't need that kind of help. I just wanted some support and a shoulder to cry on. I didn't expect for you to bully my dad!”

“I didn't-”

“And why are you always getting in on everyone’s business anyways. What, do you think you can handle it better than we can?”

“No, but-”

“Did you ever think everything might be better if you just didn't get involved? That if you just minded your damn business, that we might be better off?”

Math bites back a sob, flinching when the door to Silena’s bedroom snaps open.

He scoots away from an irate Silena, afraid to be subject of another person’s anger tonight. He doesn’t know if he could handle that.

“Silena, I didn't-” Math starts to explain.

“May, what the fuck?” Silena snaps, glaring at her best friend. “Why are you yelling at Math?”

May looks stunned, like she didn't even quite realize what she was doing. “I wasn’t yelling, I was just-”

“What? Intimidating him? Scaring him? Acting like your mother?”

May flinches back and takes a closer look at her boyfriend for the first time today.

She’s horrified at what she sees Math has shrunk in on himself, as tears pour down his face. He’s sniffling, wiping his nose with his shirtsleeve, and biting his bottom lip, trying to stifle a sob.

May’s eyes widen as the realization hits her. It hits her even harder when Math flinches as she turns to look at him.

“Math, I-” May says, taking a step further.

Math’s visible eye widens, and he turns and runs like a deer in headlights, slamming his bedroom door closed behind him.

May winces at the sound, turning back to stare at the still furious Silena.

“Silena, I-”

“I don’t care May. Just … get the fuck out of our apartment.”

“Silena-”

“Maybe, once you get your head on straight and realize that Math was just trying to help you, then you can come and properly apologize to him. Until then, stay the fuck away from me. From both of us.”

Silena grabs her by the arm, forcefully pushing her out of the apartment and slamming the door in her face.

May, faced with no other option, turns around and walks back to Bobby’s car, the realization of what she’s done starting to sink in.

Silena immediately turns her focus back to Math. She knocks gently on his door, her heart breaking as she hears his sobs echo throughout the apartment.

“Math?”

“Go away,” Math says, hiccupping mid-sentence. “Silena. Please.”

“Math, I promise I’m here for you, ok?”

“Silena,” Math hiccups again. “Please.”

Silena sighs. “Math, I’m right here if you need me, ok?”

Silena waits for him to answer, but after several minutes, she decides he’s not going to.

She sits in the living room, listening to him sob before they slowly taper off. 

She hears a loud banging noise about an hour and a half later, and then nothing for the rest of the night.

She falls asleep on the couch, hoping to catch him as soon as he leaves his bedroom the next morning.

Sometimes, she wishes she had just broken the door down instead.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck isn’t sure how long it takes for him to calm down. Slowly, but surely, he stops shaking and pulls his face out of Eddie’s neck.

He searches the room for Math, and almost whines when he doesn’t see his little brother.

He wishes that he wasn’t so scared of Math when he gets angry, but Math … Math looks so much like their father. Buck knows that Math would never hurt him, but when he’s fragile and scared, it’s so easy to see the similarities.

Buck can feel Eddie’s lips as his boyfriend kisses the top of his head, and he can hear his soothing words, but Buck doesn’t pay much mind. He focuses on Maddie, who is staring at him with sad eyes, a cup of tea in her hands as both Josh and Lena flank her.

Maddie takes a tentative sip from her cup, and Buck can see the redness in her eyes.

Maybe … maybe he shouldn’t have told them.

Maybe it would’ve been better if he just kept his mouth shut.

“Buck?” Maddie whispers, so quiet that Buck can barely hear her.

Buck swivels to face her, his face softening when he sees the heartbroken look in her eyes.

“Buck, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s ok Maddie. I’m … I’m fine.”

“No,” Maddie disagrees. “No, you aren’t. But you’ll get there Buck. It just … it just takes time. It takes a lot of time. And helps that you have someone to help you through it.”

Maddie smiles weakly at Eddie, who just nods in response, pulling Buck impossibly closer.

“I know … I know what it takes to heal Buck. When I was with Doug, sometimes I wouldn’t … and he would do it anyways. And I just explained it away because we were married, but it felt so wrong. It felt really really wrong. And it took me years to not only realize that I was right, but to recover from it.”

Everyone in the room is looking at Maddie with sad eyes as she tells her story.

Josh and Eddie can’t help but be a little glad that Math already left the house. Hearing Buck’s story was enough to set him off but hearing Maddie’s too … they have no clue how he would’ve reacted.

“I know Buck. I understand. And I’m so fucking sorry that you understand too.”

Buck lets out a loose sob, pulling himself out of Eddie’s comforting arms to rush towards his sister. He pulls into a bear hug before she can even react, but she quickly remedies that, throwing her arms around her brother and clinging to him.

“I’m so sorry Buck. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

“Me too Maddie. Me too.”

The siblings don’t separate until the front door opens, and Carla carries Christopher inside.

“Eddie told me that you two could use a little dose of Christopher tonight,” Carla says. “So I rushed him right over.”

“Buck!” Christopher says, climbing down from Carla to rush over to Buck and Maddie.

Buck picks up the boy, holding him close and letting Maddie hug him from the other side.

Before he knows it, everyone in the room has joined them in a group hug, and Buck feels a little piece of his heart slide back into place. 

Now everyone he wants to know, knows about what happened to him. Now Buck doesn’t have to hide anything anymore.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math sits with his back to the door, staring into the dark room, too drained to even reach up and turn the lights on.

His phone has been buzzing ever since he locked himself in his room. He’s gotten lord knows how many calls and messages from May, but he doesn’t dare even read or answer those.

His phone has been ringing non-stop for the last hour or so. He can see messages from Silena, Athena, and Lena, all with varying levels of concern for him.

He can see ordinary messages pop up. Reyna texting him to make sure he gets some sleep before their shift tomorrow. Connor and Albert texting him to talk about each other. Katie and Travis asking for updates. Percy and Annabeth checking in on him. One from Natalie, asking what days he might be free to spend time with Ava, since the girl hasn’t stopped pestering her parents about it.

Eventually even more messages start to pore in. Messages from Josh, Eddie, Carla, Maddie, and Buck.

He doesn’t answer them either, just stares at his phone as it slowly loses battery.

He doesn’t answer until he gets one phone call in particular.

“Hey Christopher,” Math greets, doing his best to sound upbeat for the boy.

No matter what he’s going through, he’ll always try to be there for Christopher. For his nephew.

“Uncle Math? Why aren’t you over with everyone else?”

Math winces, tears starting to fill his eyes again. “I’m just a bit busy buddy. Who all is over?”

“Dads, Aunt Lena and Aunt Maddie, Uncle Josh, and Carla. Don’t you want to come over?”

Math shakes his head, fighting to keep his voice from wavering. “I’m sorry buddy. I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. Evan needs to be around people who will help him.”

And not people who will hurt him. Buck doesn’t need to be around people who will scare him because he can’t get a handle on his fucking temper.

Evan doesn’t need to be around people who are more broken than him, especially those that don’t have a good reason to be.

“I can’t come over right now. I’m sorry Christopher. Just … go spend some time with your family, ok? And don’t worry about me.”

“But Uncle Math, you are family.”

It takes everything Math has to bite back the sob that threatens to escape. “I’m fine Christopher. Go be with them, alright? I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure buddy. Just … I love you Christopher. I really really love you.”

“I love you too Uncle Math. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight buddy.”

Math barely hangs up the phone, before he slings it across the room. He can hear it shatter as it hits the wall, but he just ignores it.

He buries his face in his hands, and just sobs. He just cries and sobs until he can’t breathe, and then he does it all over again.

He doesn’t know how long the sobbing lasts, but after what feels like hours, the exhaustion hits him, and they taper off.

But Math doesn’t go to bed. He just lays against the door, watching the window, waiting for the sun to rise and put an end to this night of misery.

He doesn’t move until light is pouring through the windows, and his alarm clock is ringing.

He stands up, only bothering to brush his teeth and change out of yesterday’s clothes.

He walks outside, tiptoeing around Silena, not wanting to wake the girl up.

A part of him just wants to stay in his room and wallow in his own self-pity and misery. But he has a job to do.

So he walks out of the apartment, his head held as high as he can muster.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christopher walks back into the living room after getting off the phone with Math.

They had been desperate to reach the boy after he stormed off, almost resorting to going to his apartment themselves.

But Carla had the idea for Christopher to call. She figured that even in his lowest, Math couldn’t ignore a call from Christopher.

And she was right, but Christopher insisted on talking to his uncle by himself.

When the boy walks back into the room, he has a puzzling expression on his face.

“He said he’s going to sleep,” Christopher says.

All of the adults frown.

“Should we go get him?” Josh asks.

“Maybe we should let him sleep,” Carla suggests. “Lord knows that boy could use it. And the rest of you too. In fact, I think it’s about time we all followed Math's example and headed to bed.”

And that’s all it takes for everyone to get ready for bed. Eddie blows up the air mattresses as Buck tucks in Christopher.

Everyone in the house goes to bed with an uneasy feeling in the pit of their stomach, but they push past it, knowing they need to get some sleep.

Buck vows to check in on his brother tomorrow and apologize for his reaction. He should’ve been better prepared. He should’ve been stronger for Math.

In hindsight, they all wished they had followed their gut. Maybe, just maybe, they could’ve saved Math from the worst day of his life.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Math shows up to work, feeling numb as he walks into the dispatch center.

It feels like he’s on autopilot, just going through the motions and not actually thinking, doing, or feeling.

He smiles as Reyna, Chris, and Clarisse when they greet him. He knows his smile is strained and his eyes are empty, but none of his friends call him out on it.

He can feel Josh’s sad eyes bore into him from across the room, and his just ignores the man, focusing on making it through the day instead.

Math barely even notices the police officers on the floor, focusing on keeping his composure instead.

He doesn’t even realize Buck is in the room before he walks right into his brother.

Buck immediately pulls Math into a tight hug, refuses to let go of Math.

Math is shocked at first, but easily sinks into his brother’s arms. “Evan? What are you-”

“I’m just checking in on you Math. Can we talk?”

Math nods eagerly, just noticing that Maddie is standing next to Buck, in the middle of a phone call.

Math winces at the vitriol in his sister’s voice. She must be talking to Chimney.

Maddie leans over, kissing her brother’s forehead, before walking to her station, letting Buck and Math talk in private.

“No Chimney, I’m not coming home tonight. For right now, I’m staying at Buck’s apartment. Can you just have Albert bring my things over?”

Chimney sighs but acquiesces. “Yeah, of course Maddie. Whatever you want.”

Maddie just nods, not knowing how to respond.

“Will you ever come back Maddie? Is this … is this it?”

“I don’t know Chimney. I don’t think so, but I don’t know.”

Before Chimney can say anything else, Sue is walking over, with one of the officers. “Maddie, this is Officer Brown. He’s going to be shadowing you to see how we work at the call center.”

Josh walks over, hoping to talk with Maddie about how Math is doing before he looks at Officer Brown.

He drops the mug he’s holding in his hands, and it shatters.

“Hi handsome,” Officer Brown greets.

Josh backs up, a look of terror on his face. “Greg?”

Officer Brown or Greg pulls out a gun, pointing it at Sue, Maddie, and Josh. “See any good movies lately Josh?”

Another officer joins him, flanking the trio as all of the officers start to pull out guns.

Buck notices this immediately, trying to move towards one of the exits and get Math out, but it’s already too late. 

“End the call,” Greg commands, his gun pointed at Sue.

“Maddie, what’s going on?” Chimney asks over the phone.

“Carefully,” Greg insists.

Maddie nods. “I love you Howie.”

“What, what are you talking about Mad-” Chimney says, before she hangs up the phone.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Greg announces. “We are taking control of this facility. Do not move, or you will be shot.”

Maddie looks over at her brothers in horror as they stand with the rest of the interns. Not only is Josh in here with her, but Buck and Math are both in danger.

She’s supposed to protect them. She needs to protect them.

Buck has the same look of determination on his face, and even Math has a glimmer in his visible eye as his face steels. 

Maddie just hopes they all get out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and won't be too mad at me for the ending! I know it's a cliffhanger, but the show did it so I'm going to as well. I'll try to get it out in the next week or so. i understand that May's ... anger may seem to have come out of nowhere, but I hinted at it throughout, and it makes sense for me given May's character and the stress she's under. Does that make it excusable? Obviously not. But I think I made it understandable given the circumstance. If you think it isn't, than feel free to tell me in the comments, and why you didn't like it. I cherish every comment I get from compliments, to criticism and suggests. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Physical abuse and emotional torment**  
>  **Minor character death** (I swear it's not a Buckley. I swear on my life y'all)  
>  **Extreme guilt**  
>  **Friends fighting**  
>  **Vomiting** (I'm not even sure if half of these are trigger warnings, but I am not taking any chances)
> 
> Seriously, this chapter is easily the most brutal chapter I have written so far and will write for this story. It is cruel and mean and serves the plot in so many ways I can't begin to explain, so I'm sorry but everything that happens in this chapter is necessary. I just want to make sure everyone is prepared. This is the hostage crisis episode turned up to a whole nother level with more characters involved. It will get ugly fast, and will get uglier until it's conclusion. 
> 
> Despite the angst of this chapter, I am quite proud of it and I think everyone who is reading will enjoy it. This is the climax of the last several chapters, starting with chapter 22, and the ramifications of this chapter will be heavily felt in the rest of this story, and the series as a whole (if I decide to continue past this season). 
> 
> In this chapter, there are several one chapter characters (the hostage takers) and rather than referring to them by some descriptives, I will be using the names given in the beginning of the episode, plus one more name I made up, to describe these characters. Below is a list of the one chapter characters whose names you will need to know:
> 
> Josh’s attacker and "boss" of the heist - Greg
> 
> Driver - Tiffany
> 
> Nicer officer, Latino hostage taker in charge of tracking police movement - Ellis
> 
> Previously unnamed hostage taker on the dispatch floor - Jacob
> 
> Bald Hostage taker - Foster
> 
> I want to thank missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! Thanks Meagan!

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Greg announces. “We are taking control of this facility. Do not move without us telling you to, or you will be shot. You are now our hostages.”

“Get up,” Foster and Jacob, the two other “officers” on the floor start to demand. “Up, up, up!”

The officers start to move everyone into a line. Maddie tries to make it over to her brothers, but Greg grabs her arm, throwing her in between Josh and Sue in the lineup.

Buck growls when he sees Greg grab his sister, but he knows he won’t be able to make it over to her without causing a scene. Math subtly scoots closer to the other interns, and Buck follows after them.

The “officers” or criminals pick up some of the garbage cans around the room, passing them down the line.

“Cellphones, key cards, wallets, smart watches, whatever is in your pockets goes into the can!”

Math can hear some of the dispatchers crying or whimpering and clenches his fist tightly. He can’t see his sister or Josh, but he looks over at his brother and his fellow interns. 

Chris is the least composed of the group. Math can see his bottom lip tremble as he stares at the guns intensely. Clarisse is holding his hand tightly, trying to give him some support. Though Math can tell that the girl is trying to draw support from her boyfriend as well.

Reyna is unreadable. Even after all this time, Math can barely get a read on her in the best of circumstances, and today certainly does not qualify. Her eyes are steely, but Math can see a slight tremble in her hands.

Buck is definitely the most determined of the group, but Math wishes he wasn’t. It isn’t completely unheard of for visitors to be on the dispatch floor, but it’s not the most common occurrence either. And Buck sticks out like a sore thumb, since everyone else is wearing the uniforms provided by the dispatch centers. The only person that stands out more than Buck is Sue, which isn’t a good thing for her either.

Math … he doesn’t know what to feel. He’s definitely scared. Terrified even. But a large part of him still feels numb from the events of yesterday. Now compounded with the fact that there are armed criminals in his vicinity, he’s quite lucky he’s managing to hold it together.

He’s certain that if there weren’t so many people he cared about in this room right now, that he wouldn’t be nearly as composed.

Foster makes his way to Linda, garbage can in hand.

“My epi-pen,” Linda says. “I’m allergic to bees.”

Foster sneers, snatching it out of her hand. “Bees are the least of your troubles today sweetheart.

The bald criminal continues down the line until he reaches Math. Math easily gives up his phone, watch, and wallet, not giving the criminal even a hint of the disgust he feels towards the man.

Foster is far less professional, looking at the boy, before reaching up for his eyepatch. Math reacts reflexively, harshly slapping the man’s hand away.

That’s all it takes for Foster. He slams the butt of his gun into Math’s face, and the youngest Buckley crumples under the strike, his nose starting to gush blood already. 

Reyna falls to the ground next to Math, keeping his head from hitting the hard surface and trying to stop his nose from bleeding so profusely.

Buck also reacts reflexively, swinging at the criminal, but another one, Jacob, slams his gun into the back of Buck’s head. Foster follows this up by leveling his gun at Buck’s forehead, his finger on the trigger.

Greg groans as cries of anguish and horror sweep through the room. Maddie almost ploughs forward at seeing both of her brothers hurt, and Buck in immediate danger, but Josh and Sue manage to grab her, holding her back. Greg notices this, and levels his gun at the three of them, stopping Maddie’s futile resistance.

Math looks up at the scene, his eyes watering from the hit and his nose still bleeding. He whimpers when he sees the gun to Buck’s head.

Foster glares at the boy, holding out his hand. Math quickly pulls his eyepatch off, wincing when his hand touches the other man’s. 

Still under gunpoint, Foster forces Math, Buck, and Reyna back to their feet, glaring at the Buckley brothers. 

Greg clears his throat, and Foster reluctantly complies, continuing down the line.

Math struggles to stop the bleeding from his nose, and cover the scars surrounding his eye. He looks up at Buck apologetically, but Buck shakes his head, wrapping an arm around his younger brother. Math eagerly leans into the comfort, even if it means little given the situation they are in.

Greg turns his attention to the trio of Josh, Maddie, and Sue. “So, I’m guessing by your little outburst and the obvious resemblance that you,” Greg says, pointing at Maddie. “Are related to those two troublemakers. Hopefully they get in line quickly. We don’t want things to get messy now, do we?”

Maddie bites back the growl that forms in the back of her throat and just nods instead.

“And Josh, my guess is that you know those two as well,” Greg continues. “I remember you talking about some of your friends on our ‘date’. Maddie and Lena. Buck and Eddie. Math and May. I guess this must be Maddie, and those two are probably her brothers. I guess this is a family affair.”

Josh doesn’t even bother to keep the loathing out of his eyes as he glares at Greg.

Before Greg can say anything else, another criminal, Ellis, drags Terry into the room and shoves him into the lineup. Josh catches his friend, helping him catch his balance.

Sue knows she needs to act fast before someone else does. All three of the Buckley siblings are likely to do something rash if this isn’t resolved soon, and she won’t have their blood on her hands.

“I don’t know what you want, but someone’s going to notice when 911 stops answering.”

“System crash,” Ellis explains. “Courtesy of Terry here. Your server is rebooting. It should be back up in about two minutes.”

Greg raises a walkie-talkie and says, “We’ve got dispatch.” He listens for a few seconds, nodding in response to what he hears. 

“Don’t you worry folks,” Greg says to everyone. “You’ll get back to work soon. But under our supervision. We will be monitoring all calls that come in and approving all resources that you send out. Call volume is low this early in the morning, so we don’t need all of you.”

Greg starts to pick dispatchers at random, starting with Linda. He grabs four in total.

“Everyone else, you will be on deck, where you will wait, in silence, until we rotate you through. Let’s go! Move, now!”

Greg grabs Sue, as the other criminals start to move the hostages into two distinct groups. One group gets left in the hallway by the bathrooms, and the other is led into the break room.

Greg forces Sue into a chair in the middle of the room, so he can watch her.

Maddie bites back a scowl when she notices she’s been separated from Buck and Math. She grabs Josh’s hand tightly, as they are both forced to sit together in the hallway.

“One hour,” Greg announces. “And then we’re out of here. So I don’t care if you need a bathroom break, or a bottle of water, you will stay where we can see you. If anyone tries anything at all-”

“You’ll shoot us,” one of the dispatchers in the first rotation taking calls finishes.

“No,” Foster says, slamming his gun into the back of another dispatcher, bringing the man to the floor. “We’ll shoot the person next to you.”

“You guys like saving lives, right?” Greg asks. “Why don’t you start with your own?”

Maddie turns to Josh. “So that man, he was-”

“He’s Greg,” Josh says. “He’s the man who beat me up.”

Maddie sighs. “They targeted you because you worked here,” she concludes. 

“This is all my fault,” Josh says. “If I went to the police with this-”

“No, this is not your fault Josh. No matter what.”

“Maddie, you only do something like this so you can do something worse. We have to warn someone.”

“I already did,” Maddie says. “I just hope he gets the message.”

Meanwhile, Buck has pulled off his sweatshirt and is holding it to Math’s nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Reyna, Clarisse, and Chis all crowd around the boy, forming a protective circle.

Math is completely focused on keeping his hand plastered over the left side of his face, obscuring the view of his scars. All of the other dispatchers, including the interns, avoid looking at Math’s face in the meantime. They all know what the eyepatch means to Math, and the fact that it was torn away just makes them hate the hostage takers that much more.

“Evan, I-”

“Shh,” Buck says. “Not now Math. I’m fine. We can talk about anything else after this is over, because I swear to god, I’m not letting you or Maddie out of my sight for the next month.”

Math just nods, leaning against his brother and friends as his face throbs from the hit he received earlier.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across town, Chimney is pacing around his living room.

“Ok, so she said that she loved you, in the middle of fighting. That’s weird, right? Is that weird?” He muses aloud. “And she called me Howie. She’s never done that!”

Chimney sighs, looking down at his phone. “Come on Maddie, answer!”

He waits about ten seconds, before giving in. “You know what, alright? Plan B.”

Plan B consists of bombarding both Math’s and Josh’s phone with messages, hoping to reach either of them. If he’s right, they should both be at work with Maddie right now.

Neither answer to any avail, so Chimney decides to move onto the much more drastic Plan C. He calls Buck, praying that the man will answer considering everything that is going on between the two of them.

When Buck doesn’t pick up his phone after the third try, he resorts to the very drastic Plan D.

911 doesn’t pick up either.

All he gets is a message about an unusually high call volume, telling him to call back and try again.

Chimney almost throws his phone in frustration, before resorting to the very very drastic plan E.

Also known as Plan Eddie.

Thankfully, Eddie picks up the phone. 

Eddie stares down at his phone as it rings.

“Who is it?” Lena asks.

“It’s Chimney,” Eddie says, frowning.

Lena scoffs at first, before getting a somewhat curious look on her face. “Are you going to answer it?”

Eddie shrugs his shoulders, but he already knows the answer.

Eddie is not happy with Chimney, but he can’t really hate the man. If anyone has been trying to make up for past mistakes, then it’s Chimney. If nothing else, Eddie will answer the phone just for all the good he’s done for Maddie and Math, not even considering the fact that Eddie and Chimney have worked together for over a year.

“Put it on speaker,” Lena says, easily guessing what her friend is going to do.

Eddie nods, answering the call, and setting the phone between the two of them.

“Eddie, oh thanks god,” Chimney says. “Can you reach Maddie, Buck, Math, or Josh? Or 911 for that matter, because I can’t.”

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asks tersely but looks up at Lena. Lena nods, quickly pulling out her phone and beginning to call everyone Chimney listed, starting with Buck.

“I was on the phone with Maddie, and yes she was chewing me out like I deserve, but mid-conversation she cuts me off and tells me that she loved me and called me ‘Howie’. And her voice, it sounded off. I don’t want to raise any alarms, but I haven’t been able to reach anyone who is at the dispatch center, and Buck wasn’t answeri-”

“Buck is at the dispatch center,” Eddie interrupts.

“What? Why?”

“He wanted to check up on Math,” Eddie answers.

“Wait, what happened wit- … Never mind, we can get back to that later,” Chimney says. “But the point is, I’m starting to get real concerned. And I really want someone to tell me that I’m just being paranoid.”

Lena gets off the phone, looking up at Eddie. “No one answered, and 911 left me on hold.”

Eddie curses, and Chimney groans.

“Eddie, what do we do?” Lena asks.

“Keep trying,” he answers. “And pray to god we get through.”

“And if we don’t?” Chimney asks.

Eddie wishes he had an answer for that.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Where are you calling from?” Linda asks the caller. 

“Downtown, corner of 9th and Los Angeles Street.”

This catches Ellis’s attention, and he quickly walks over.

Linda nods. “Multiple vehicle collision on 9th and Los Angel-” Linda starts to say, before Ellis roughly grabs her earpiece and pulls it away.

“Can you move the vehicles out of the intersection,” Ellis asks.

“I guess,” the caller says, sounding confused. “But are you gonna send someone?”

“Absolutely, help is on the way.”

“Can I roll police and medical R.A.?” Linda asks Ellis.

“No, no one goes into that area.”

Greg comes over, quickly agreeing. “Call it a no-fly zone. Time to rotate!”

They take two of the dispatchers, splitting them between the two holding areas, grabbing a dispatcher from each.

Foster, remembering her from earlier, quickly grabs Maddie, hauling her to her feet.

“Josh, it’s ok,” Maddie says, noticing the look of horror on her friends face.

Josh just nods, the words he wants to say getting stuck in his throat.

Linda catches Maddie’s eye. “Downtown. They don’t want anyone downtown.”

Maddie nods, taking a seat at one of the desks. She looks over at Sue, who just nods supportively.

Earlier Sue wanted to stop the Buckley’s from doing something rash, but now she knows she needs their help. She turns back to the break room, watching as Buck fusses over Math, as the younger boy’s nose finally stops bleeding.

If anyone is going to get them out of this, it’s the three of them. Those three are some of the most resourceful people Sue knows.

Sue is so distracted by this train of thought, she barely even notices when Jacob hovers over the interns’ desks.

“Why is this beeping so much?” Jacob asks. “What is it?”

“That’s our text messaging answering area,” Sue supplies, knowing it’s better to tell the truth than to try to lie and get caught.

“You can text 911?” Ellis asks.

“You can now,” Sue answers.

“And who exactly is supposed to be answering those calls?” Greg asks Sue.

Sue gulps. “Any dispatcher who’s available.”

“She’s lying,” Foster says. “Those desks are way too personalized to just be for anyone. My guess is that answering text messages is scut work. Work for interns.”

Maddie pales, barely keeping herself in her chair as Foster strolls over to the break room.

The other dispatchers are quick to offer up themselves to answer the messages.

Everyone in the room is terrified for themselves. Terrified that they might not make it out of this.

But the interns, they are just kids. Sure, they might be 18, but they haven’t really had a chance to live yet. To do anything with their lives. If anyone deserves to make it out of here, it’s the four of them.

“Shut up!” Foster demands, quickly silencing everyone in the room.

He walks over to the interns, sticking a gun in Buck’s face for good measure. Buck is barely fazed by the weapon, glaring at the man and starting to move in protest as Foster roughly grabs Math.

He immediately stops when Foster jams the gun in Math’s face instead. Buck’s look of determination is quickly broken as Math’s eyes widen at the sight of the weapon.

Foster drags Math over to the desks, to protests from practically everyone. Reyna, Chris, and Clarisse all have to practically tackle Buck to stop him from rushing Foster, and even then, only the gun trained on his brother stops him from doing anything rash.

Greg, noticing the look of anger on Maddie’s face, quickly trains his gun on the Buckley sister, stopping any protests from Buck completely.

Foster forces Math into the chair. Math winces at the impact, but quickly gets to work, trying to keep his head down.

He barely even notices when Linda attempts to catch his attention. She quickly fills Math in on everything she knows, just like she did with Maddie. Math nods, resuming his work before anyone notices.

Maddie shoots her brother a supportive glance, but Math can only manage the smallest of smiles in return.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So, you haven’t heard anything from anyone since last night?” Hen asks over the phone

“Nope, not since May stormed into her room last night. She left for school before I could get the chance to talk to her this morning,” Athena says, as she drives around, waiting for any calls.

“I wonder what’s up with her. Could it be Michael?”

“Maybe,” Athena says, but truthfully, she thinks it's more than that. Before she can say anything else, Athena notices two cars in the middle of an intersection, clearly involved in some sort of crash.

“Hey Hen, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Athena turns on her siren, and quickly pulls up to the scene in front of her.

“It was yellow!” A man screams.

“It was reckless you jackass,” a woman screams right back, as three men push one of the cars out of the intersection.

“Ok folks,” Athena says. “Settle down. Why don’t you each go to your own car and let me sort this out?”

“We were in the same car,” the man says.

“He’s my husband,” the woman explains.

Athena tries to keep the look of surprise off her face. “Oh ok. Did anybody call 911?”

“Isn’t that why you’re here?”

Before Athena can answer, her radio starts up. “Officer 727030, they are requesting you at 194 Sunset, assault and battery in progress.”

“Copy, dispatch, at 9th and Los Angeles, non-injury car accident.”

“Yes, units are already on route to that location. Please proceed to assault and battery in progress.”

“Copy that,” Athena says into the radio, before turning back to the arguing couple. “Ok, officers are on their way. Try not to kill each other before they get here.”

Athena gets back in her car and drives off.

But she can’t fake the weird feeling in her gut as she drives away.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Huh, automated alert,” Sue notices, when she hears a peeping on the tablet Ellis is holding. “Security alarm. We usually send officers.”

“A security alarm,” Ellis says to Greg. “1st and Grand.”

Greg, Jacob, and Foster all smile at each other, which immediately puts Math and Maddie on edge as they watch the criminals while answering calls.

“Should we send someone?” One of the dispatchers asks.

“No, it’s handled,” Greg says. “Time to rotate.”

They rotate all four of the dispatchers taking calls out. Greg motions for Math to get up too, but Foster has a different plan.

“No, the kid can stay. Consider it punishment for the attitude he gave me earlier.”

Maddie starts to protest as Jacob escorts her to the holding area, but she quickly stops when Foster levels his gun at Math’s head.

“Those two certainly look alike, don’t they?” Foster says. “More so than even the brothers. I would hate for there to be only two siblings when everything is over.”

Math stiffens as he can feel the gun press against the back of his head, and Maddie bites back a combination whimper and growl that forms in the back of her throat. 

She lets Jacob pull her away without argument, as they bring over four more dispatchers, including Josh in the new rotation. 

“I’ll watch him,” Josh promises, even as Ellis pushes him towards one of the desks.

Maddie nods, and Jacob pushes her into the break room. Buck catches her, stopping her from falling.

“How is he?” Buck asks.

Maddie shakes her head. “It’s not good Buck. We have to think of something, and fast.”

Athena sighs when she pulls up to the scene she was called to.

“You mean to tell me it took four of you to subdue a two-person brawl, and then you called for me.”

“We didn't call you,” one of the officers says. “We’re still trying to figure out who called us. Jackson already had the fight handled when we rolled up.”

“Maybe dispatch had a late-night last night,” Another officer suggests.

“I guess so,” Athena agrees, before grabbing her radio. “Dispatch, is there a reason you sent four officers to break up a fight, five now including me.”

“Sorry officer, we are having technical difficulties this morning. Apologies for the mix-up.”

“Hey, is that incident downtown taken care of?” Athena asks.

“Affirmative, everything is clear there.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“They put green onions in my omelet,” a caller complains to Josh. 

“That’s not an emergency ma’am,” Josh says in response.

If it was any other days, he would’ve been rolling his eyes and trying not to scoff, but not today.

“I explicitly told them I was allergic. That’s attempted murder.”

“Are you having an allergic reaction?”

“I’m not actually allergic, but they didn't know that!”

Josh bites back a groan, barely even noticing as Greg walks over to him, chuckling.

“You can’t tie up our lines because someone made the wrong order,” Josh says.

“Of course I can! My tax dollars pay your salary.”

Josh flinches as Greg moves close to Josh, kneeling down so he can whisper in the man’s ear, and wrap his arm around the back of Josh’s chair.

Josh stiffens and tries to keep the tears at bay as he remembers that night just a week ago.

“You still feel like you're making a difference?”

Math, who unbeknownst to Josh, had been watching the scene, pipes in. “He is making a difference. It’s not his fault that you can’t realize that.”

Sadly, all this accomplishes is getting Foster’s attention. He notices Math is using one hand to cover up his scars. Foster roughly kicks the chair out from under Math, causing the boy to fall painfully onto the ground.

Math groans, flinching when Foster puts his gun in the boy’s face. Maddie and Buck make noises of protest all the way from the break room, but the other dispatchers keep them from rushing towards their brother.

“I don’t want to hear a fucking word out of you,” Foster growls. “Not a sound, not a fucking peep. Now, pick up your chair, and do your fucking job before I put a bullet in your head. Or better yet, in someone else’s.”

Math nods furiously, quickly complying with Foster’s orders.

When Math tries to cover his face again, Foster pries his hand away, laying it on the table. 

“If I see this hand leave your desk, I’m putting a fucking bullet in it.”

Math whimpers and nods again, barely able to focus as tears start to pour down his face.

“Hello?” Josh’s caller yells. “Hello?!”

“Such a hero,” Greg mocks. “You can’t even save your friend. He’s so young too. I’d hate for anything to happen to him, just because he was standing up for you and your miserable sense of self-worth.”

Josh blocks out Greg’s words, and tries to ignore the feeling of the man’s breath on his face.

He has a chance here, a chance to get a message out. A real message.

He just has to be brave enough to take it.

He looks over at the break room, where Buck and Maddie are hovering over the other interns, and both are staring at Math with longing and worried expressions on their faces.

Josh turns to look at Math, and all he can see is turmoil on the boy’s face. This moment, right here and right now, it might be worse than the day Math almost ran away.

A month ago, Josh would have thought it was impossible for Math to feel that much pain again. Hell, even yesterday, Josh would have thought it impossible.

But here Math is, biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling as he answers text messages that come into the dispatch center as fast as he can.

Josh needs to get all three of them out of here. He needs to get his family out of here.

Greg gets up with one last mocking chuckle.

“Ma’am it is a crime to make a false report to 911, I could have you arrested,” Josh says to the caller.

“What? Are you gonna send the police?”

“Yes,” Josh says, quickly changing the address of the call. “I’m sending someone now. You might not want to be there when they arrive.”

Greg immediately pulls Josh out of his chair, pulling him up. “Do you feel better, big guy?”

“I do,” Josh answers honestly, though for a much different reason than Greg probably expects.

“Good, let’s rotate you out.”

He pushes Josh into the break room, grabbing another dispatcher to take his place.

Buck and Maddie catch Josh when Greg shoves him in, sitting him in between Maddie and Terry, just in front of Chris and Clarisse. Buck is sitting on Maddie’s other side, making sure to act as a barrier between Reyna and the door to the break room.

“Why do they keep moving everyone around?” Chris asks.

“It’s to disorient us,” Maddie answers. “So we can’t make a plan.”

“That’s why they keep switching out different numbers too,” Reyna adds. “They started with switching four at a time, then moved to two, and now just one.”

“Yeah, except for Math,” Clarisse growls.

Everyone nods in agreement, with Buck and Maddie watching Math carefully from where they are sitting.

Terry shivers and lets out a sob before he covers it with his mouth.

“Hey, are you ok?” Maddie asks Terry.

“I don’t want to die in here,” Terry says.

“No one is going to die,” Buck insists, still not tearing his eyes away from Math.

“Jack’s dead,” Terry says. “They shot him.”

Everyone barely reacts, not even sure how to react to that news.

Up until now, they were sure that they were mostly safe from death, and only Math and Buck have really been physically harmed so far.

But it looks like they may have been wrong. Very very wrong.

“We have to get a message out,” Buck insists.

“I did,” Josh says. “When a woman called about an omelet, I dispatched an officer.”

“To the restaurant?” Reyna asks.

“Not exactly,” Josh answers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Look Eddie, don’t try to talk me out of this. I need to go down there for myself and check this out.”

“Idiot,” Lena groans. “Eddie said not to go by yourself! Obviously we need to check this out.”

“Buck, Math, Maddie, and Josh are all there,” Eddie says. “If there’s even a chance they are in danger, then we need to see for ourselves.”

Chimney frowns when he hears a knock on his door. Albert is supposed to be out all day, touring colleges with Hen and Karen.

“Maybe we should call the police,” Lena suggests.

Chimney opens his door, finding Athena on the other side. “I think someone already did.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I know Cap,” Athena says on the phone. “Dispatch has been glitchy all morning.”

“What is she saying now?” Lena asks.

Chimney shushes her so she can listen.

“Did he just shush me?” Lena asks.

Eddie also shushes Lena, trying to hear. The woman fumes but stays silent.

“Yeah, I’ll wait to hear from you,” Athena agrees.

“Now she’s saying that we’ll wait,” Chimney relays.

“Alright, let me talk to Athena,” Eddie says.

Chimney ignores him, walking over to Athena.

“Captain needs to make some calls,” Athena says. “As evidence goes, an ‘I love you’ is less than convincing.”

“But they sent you down to my apartment for an assault with a deadly onion,” Chimney adds. “That’s definitely more evidence.”

“Well, she’s gonna talk to operations. See if they can get eyes in the building. See if anything is wrong.”

“No no no,” Lena disagrees. “We can’t just send in SWAT. If there is someone inside the call center doing something, then they’ll know we’re onto something.”

“Let’s go for a drive,” Athena says to Chimney. “See you later Eddie, Lena.”

Athena hangs up the phone, and Chimney sighs.

“You know they aren’t happy with either of us right now, so why would you do that?”

“Driving while on the phone is dangerous,” Athena answers. “And we both know where they are going. Let’s go stop them before they get there.”

Eddie and Lena both glare at the phone when Chimney hangs up.

“Your car or mine?” Lena asks.

“Mine,” Eddie growls, grabbing his keys.

Thank god Christopher is at school today, because then only one of them would have been able to go.

Because four members of their family are in danger. One of Eddie’s closest friends, his future sister-in-law (as far as he’s concerned), a boy he considers to be his brother, and the love of his life are all in danger.

There is absolutely no way Eddie is standing back and letting Athena take care of this, and Eddie isn’t stupid enough to think Lena will either.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You’re quiet,” Athena says to Chimney as they drive towards the call center together. “Should I be worried?”

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Chimney says. “I did before all of this too. And I’m still freaked out about all this, but at least I’ve got a partner in this.”

“We are not partners,” Athena says.

“Oh right, I forgot I’m not Math. He’s the only person that can really be your partner.”

Athena chuckles, but can’t really disagree. They did work well together on Emmett’s case.

“You’re just here so I can keep an eye on you. Keep you from doing something foolish. Like the idiots who are about to pass us.”

Chimney looks back, easily recognizing Eddie’s car as it speeds down the road and swerves around Athena’s squad car.

Athena just shakes her head, quickly turning on her sirens. “Sometimes I really get why those three are so close. Eddie, Lena, and Buck that is. They are all so reckless.”

Chimney nods in agreement.

Athena pulls over Eddie and Lena, grabbing the duo and throwing them into the back of her car.

“Hey,” Chimney greets.

“Hey Chim,” Eddie greets back tersely, and Lena just nods in acknowledgement.

“You three tell anyone else what’s happening at the call center?”

They all shake their heads.

“Good, because I’m running out of room in here.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sue watches as Ellis gets a concerned look on his face, and rushes over to his boss, Greg.

“Hey, we’ve got a problem,” Ellis says to Greg, holding out the tablet so both of them can see it. 

“Yeah, we’re way behind schedu-”

“A new problem,” Ellis corrects. “Look, a police cruiser.”

“What?” Greg asks, taking the tablet. “Pulling in here?”

Meanwhile, Athena is pulling into the dispatch center, with Chimney, Lena, and Eddie all acting equally impatient.

“Ok, we’re here,” Chimney says. “Now what?”

“Well, if everything is normal, I’ll be able to walk into that front door and go inside, take a look around and check and see if everyone forgot to charge their damn phones.”

“And if it’s not normal?” Eddie asks.

“We’ll find out.”

“Be safe,” Lena says to Athena, as the woman gets out of the car.

Athena nods in response, walking over to the front door.

Back on the dispatch floor, Sue is watching as Greg and Ellis get increasingly antsy.

“How many?” Greg asks into his walkie talkie.

He pauses, obviously listening for an answer on the other end. “Only one cop? Well, then what the hell is she doing here?”

“Officers routinely come to the dispatch center for pursuit recordings, or call recordings,” Sue says.

“Shut up!” Greg yells at Sue.

Math pulls his attention away from his screen for a second, watching Greg and Ellis as they get more and more tense. Foster has joined the pair, giving the boy a second of reprieve.

Downstairs, Athena walks into the lobby of the dispatch center. “Morning,” Athena greets the security guard, not knowing he’s actually one of the hostage takers.

“Morning,” he greets.

“I’m here to follow up on a call. Mind if I go up?”

“Yeah, sure,” the “guard” says, though he’s clearly a bit caught off-guard.

“She’s coming up,” the “guard” whispers into his walkie-talkie.

“That’s not good,” Ellis says.

“Shoot her!” Foster grunts into the walkie-talkie.

“What?” Greg asks.

“Are you serious?” the “guard” asks.

“Did you say something?” Athena asks the man.

“Nah, just uh … world’s gotten crazy.”

“Don’t I know it,” Athena says back, subtly moving her hand closer to her holster.

“You want to kill a cop?” Ellis asks Foster, back upstairs. “I didn't sign up for that!”

“Yeah, none of us did,” Greg agrees, before turning back to Foster. “That’s not your call to make.”

“I don’t work for you,” Foster insists, before turning back to his walkie-talkie. “Shoot her now!”

Downstairs, the “guard” pulls out his gun, aiming at Athena.

“No wait!” Sue insists. “Wait, I can … I can get rid of her.”

“Whatever you are gonna do, do it,” Greg says, letting Sue grab her headset.

Sue’s eyes widen when she realizes who the officer is. Of course it’s Athena Grant. This entire crisis is quickly turning into a family affair.

“727130,” Sue says. “We’ve got a report of a code 77 on Eagle Rock lane.”

Athena turns around, noticing the “guard” shift back to reading his newspaper.

“I guess I’ll have to follow back up later,” Athena says to the man. “I hope your day is quiet.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Sue lets out a sigh of relief, sinking into her seat.

If Athena had gotten killed, Math would have never recovered from that.

“Good job,” Greg says to Sue.

“I just don’t want to see anybody shot!”

“No one is getting shot, unless I authorize it!” Greg insists, turning to face Foster.

“I told you not to bring him,” Ellis adds.

Foster storms off, slamming his hand on Math’s desk as he does. Math flinches and lets out a little whimper as the man walks away.

“What’s a code 77 anyways?” Greg asks Sue.

“Urinating in public,” Sue lies. “Or indecent exposure. It’s been a while since I’ve worked the radio.”

Back in Athena’s car, Athena is on the phone with her Captain, as the other occupants listen intently.

“I’m sure Captain. They knew I was downstairs. Yeah, they’ve been using the CAD to monitor our locations. That was Sue Blevins on the radio giving me the code 77. Whoever is running this, they are doing it from inside the dispatch center.”

Eddie bites back a growl, but Lena doesn’t even attempt too, clenching her fists tightly.

And Chimney feels like his head is spinning. Math and Maddie are in danger, and Josh and Buck too. Four of the people he cares about most in the world.

“What’s a code 77?” Chimney asks.

“Ambush, proceed with caution.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“There has to be a way to communicate with our people inside,” Chimney insists.

“Well, if they are tracking our vehicles, you’ve got to assume they are tracking our calls too.”

“Besides, if there was a way, Buck, Maddie, or Math would have found it by now,” Lena says. 

Everyone nods in agreement at that.

Athena manages to pry the GPS locator from the hood of her car.

“The screen went blank,” Eddie says.

“Ok good,” Athena says. “We’re off the grid.”

Chimney and Eddie rush to get back in the car, but Lena grabs each of them by the arm.

“Hey,” she says, pulling them aside. “I know you both are worried. Ok, I am too. But Maddie, Buck, Josh, and Math … they are smart. Each of them has survived things that we couldn’t imagine. They can hold out until help gets there.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Eddie says. “No one inside that building knows that we’re coming for them. All it takes is one move against one of them, and the other three might go to war.”

“Especially if it’s Math,” Chimney adds. “He’s the youngest, and probably the most vulnerable. If they go too far with him, Buck and Maddie might just try to tear everyone apart.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few more rotations, Maddie has been moved back to the hallway.

She scoots closer to Linda, laying a supportive hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“What happens to us when it’s time for them to leave?” Linda asks. “I mean, if they killed Jake-”

“They’re not gonna want to leave behind a room full of witnesses,” Maddie agrees.

“The hour is almost up,” Linda says. “We’re running out of time.”

Maddie watches as Greg and Ellis argue. The pair shoving a tablet back and forth as they bicker.

“I don’t think we’re the only ones,” Maddie says.

“I still don’t see anything,” Greg says to Ellis.

“That’s my point!” Ellis exclaims. “The police car that pulled up earlier, I can’t find it anymore.”

Greg snatches the tablet out of Ellis’s hand. “You are being paranoid. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Before Maddie can hear anything else, Jacob grabs her by the arm, hauling her up.

“Come on!” he exclaims. 

“Just rewind it and figure out where she was,” Foster says to Ellis.

Maddie is being led to her desk by Jacob, listening intently to the ensuing argument.

Meanwhile, Buck is still with the interns, keeping a close eye on his brother.

“How is he doing?” Chris asks Buck. 

“He’s calmer,” Buck says. Because honestly, that’s about the best Buck can hope for right now.

Math is one of the strongest people Buck knows, but between everything he learned yesterday and all this, he’s breaking.

And something else. Buck doesn’t know what, but something else has happened to Math recently. Something that almost broke him before everyone got taken hostage.

It’s too much for Math. Buck can see that. He can practically see the cracks forming in his brother’s carefully laid facade.

Because without the eyepatch, Math feels exposed to the world. He’s more vulnerable. And this is the worst possible situation for him to be vulnerable in.

“I just fucking wish they would let one of us switch in for him,” Clarisse growls quietly. “We’re all supposed to be working on that station, not just him!”

“They know that,” Reyna says. “But Math … he pissed off Foster. This is payback for the asshat.”

Buck clenches his fists and tries to hold his anger at bay.

Buck is protective of a lot of people, but Math is different. Ever since his brother came back into his life, Math has been one of the most important people to Buck, maybe surpassed by only Christopher.

If something happened to Math, something that the boy couldn’t recover from, Buck wouldn’t recover either.

The fact that Math already lost vision in one eye, all because of him, is bad enough. Anything more than that would be unbearable.

Buck notices Maddie being rotated in. He catches her eye, and nods in Math’s direction. Maddie nods back.

At that moment, both of the older Buckley siblings know that they will go down swinging for Math if it comes to it. Math will get out of here, even if the two of them don’t.

“The system is in real-time,” Ellis argues with Foster. “You can’t just rewind it from here. That’s not the way it works! You idiot! She may have disabled her GPS.”

“I’m an idiot?” Foster asks. “If the cop were dead right now, we wouldn’t be worried about a GPS.”

“Is killing people your solution to every problem?”

“I can think of one problem it would solve.”

Foster pushes Ellis, before raising his gun on the man.

Ellis pauses for a moment, before reacting. He pushes the gun away, ramming into Foster and knocking him through a glass pane that leads into the breakroom.

Buck immediately moves, blocking the glass from hitting the interns.

Maddie and Linda drop to the floor, Maddie crawling closer to pull Math down and bodily protect him.

Foster and Ellis begin to grapple, as Greg tries to intervene.

“Hey! Get off! Enough! Break it up! Break it up!” Greg yells.

Terry, in the chaos, starts to realize that he might have an opening.

Before he can even consider the consequences, he is running out of the breakroom and across the dispatch floor, trying to reach a fire alarm on the other side.

“No!” Greg yells, when he realizes what Terry is doing. He rushes after the man, trying to catch him.

Foster and Ellis break apart, and Foster quickly realizes what is going on. He raises his gun, intent on killing Terry before he can get to the fire alarm.

Buck is quick to stop him. He lunges forward, pushing the man so the bullets miss Terry.

Terry puts his hands up in surrender when the bullets are fired, and Greg turns back, knowing how close the bullets were to hitting him. “Hey!”

Foster grabs his gun, and immediately bashes Buck in the face, breaking his nose. He hits him two more times before pointing the gun at him. “Next one goes in your head.”

Greg punches Terry, grabbing him and dragging him back to the break room.

“Get back on your stations! Now! Get back on your stations!” He yells.

Math and Maddie are quick to comply, but pause when they realize Buck is hurt, and Foster is holding a gun to their brother’s head.

Greg throws Terry at Ellis’s feet. “Take this hero downstairs. See if you can find your cop car.”

Ellis complies, grabbing Terry and dragging him towards the elevator.

Foster grabs Buck, starting to pull him out of the breakroom.

“Watch them,” Buck whispers to Josh, pointing at the interns.

Josh quickly nods, moving in front of them and the door to the break room.

“Buck,” Maddie cries out, pushing Math behind her.

Math just looks to be in shock, mouth agape as tears start to form in his eyes.

Foster drags Buck to the middle of the room, the only sound that can be heard over the cries and whimpers of the dispatchers.

Greg pulls out his radio. “Tiffany, how are we doing?”

He’s obviously not pleased with the answer he gets. “Damn it!”

Maddie pushes Math back to the ground, standing over him protectively. Everyone in the room flinches when Greg yells.

“So much for the fire alarm. I guess we are out of options now,” Linda whispers to Maddie and Math.

“I could maybe ... fake a heart attack. And then we could use the defibrillator on the bad guys?” Maddie tearfully suggests.

“On all four of them?” Math asks incredulously. 

Greg and Jacob try to get back order, pushing the dispatchers to their desks. Only Math and Maddie refuse, staring at Foster as the man holds a gun to Buck’s forehead in the middle of the room.

Buck barely even flinches, staring back at Foster.

“Foster, put the gun away,” Greg demands.

“Why should I?” Foster asks angrily. 

“Because I fucking said so!” Greg counters.

Foster glares at his boss but puts his gun away. 

He leaves Buck in the middle of the room, bleeding and bruised. He walks over to Maddie and Math, glaring at the two, before backhanding Maddie.

Math jumps forward reflexively, only for Jacob to come from behind and bash him in the back of the neck.

“All three of you are a pain in my ass!” Foster yells, holding a gun to Maddie’s head. “Get in line, or I’ll start pruning the family tree. Got it?”

Math whimpers, but nods, slowly standing up and moving back to his desk. Foster forces Maddie to her feet and pushes her towards one of the desks, and the two are forced to get to work, under the watchful eye of Foster, Jacob, and Greg.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena walks with her captain, as they start to set up an offsite headquarters for the hostage situation.

“Construction crews are closing down streets between here and dispatch,” Captain provides. “We’re getting ready for SWAT to move in. How are we doing with GPS?”

“Well, we kept off the radios, calling units individually. Everyone has been told how to disable their system before coming here.”

Eddie, Lena, and Chimney rush over when they spot Athena.

“Hey, so what’s the plan?” Eddie asks. “What happens next?”

“Still trying to get eyes into a damn windowless room,” Captain says.

“That’s it?” Lena asks. 

“We were able to get eyes on their visitor logs. According to the logs, five LAPD officers scheduled for sit alongs.”

“None of the names on the list check out,” Captain finishes. “They’re not LAPD.”

“So, five bad guys inside, and we’ve got no plans to get our guys out?” Chimney asks.

“No, we’ve got a plan,” Athena says. “You’re just not gonna like it.”

Before anyone else can say anything, another man approaches the group, shaking the Captain’s and Athena’s hands.

“Ma’am, I’m Dave Morrisey. You asked for me?”

“Mr. Morrisey, thanks for coming,” Captain greets.

“I’m Sergeant Grant. The SWAT team manager would like to talk to you. He has some questions.”

“Not sure how I can help,” Dave says, as the three walk away from Eddie, Lena, and Chimney. 

“Well, you used to work in there,” Captain says. “You’re the closest thing we have to eyes on the inside.”

“This is really happening,” Chimney says.

“We have to be strong, for them,” Lena says. “No matter what happens.”

“And pray for the best,” Eddie finishes.

They stand in silence, each worried for their family members, before Lena’s phone rings.

Lena pulls it out, looking at the phone in surprise. “Connor?”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today’s lunch may very well go down as the single most awkward half hour in Connor’s entire life.

Silena has been tense all day, not talking to anyone but Beck and surprisingly him, and staring at her phone every five seconds.

The second she pulls out her phone, her face switches from anger to hopelessness. Every time her phone rings, her spirits are lifted for a split second, before she sees who it’s from, and her face falls.

May, on the other hand, is a walking train wreck. She looks like she hasn’t slept in days, and then someone ran her over with a semi-truck on the way to school. Even May right after Buck filed his lawsuit and she couldn’t talk to Math wasn’t this bad.

Katie, Travis, and him have all been trying to get May to talk to them all morning to no avail. Katie is *this* close to calling in May’s parents for the girl’s own safety.

They all remember what happened with May two years ago, and they won’t ever let there be a repeat of that. It’s probably made worse by the fact that Silena glares at May every time the girl so much as breathes.

Connor didn't know that the girl had that much anger and hostility in her. The glares that Silena is throwing at her best (and maybe former) friend are truly cruel. Connor wants to say they are uncalled for as well, but he needs to know the full story first, and neither girl is obliging.

The only similarity to the differing moods of Silena and May is the abnormal amount of times spent on their phones. 

“Is he answering you?” May asks Silena pleadingly, breaking the awkward silence.

“Why the fuck would I tell you?” Silena growls at May.

May flinches, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Woah, not cool Silena!” Travis snaps, moving closer to May, pulling her into a side hug. Katie is quick to do the same from the other side.

“Silena, what is going on?” Beck asks. “I know you said that you wouldn’t tell us, but we really need to know?”

Silena huffs, leveling a death stare at May. “Do you want to tell them, or should I? It was your mistake after all.”

May opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out but sobs and apologies. “I’m so sorry Silena. I’m so so sorry.”

Connor’s eyes widen at the look of pure guilt and self-hatred on May’s face.

“I don’t want your fucking apologies!” Silena snaps.

“Silena!” Katie scolds. “Stop this!”

“No. I won’t fucking stop this. She can cry for all I care. Because what she did to Math was so so much worse.”

Connor stiffens. Beck straightens up a bit, but Katie and Travis barely react, only getting a curious look on their faces.

“Silena, what are you talking about?” Connor asks.

Silena’s face softens when she turns to face Connor. She’s angry at May, but definitely not him. Besides her, she’s the closest thing Math has to a best friend in the city. She’s the only one of May’s friends that hangs out with Math outside of a group setting.

Buck, Katie, and Travis all love Math, and get along with him quite well. They were all willing to do a lot for their friend, especially back in the beginning of December when he was at his lowest.”

But they were May’s friends first.

Connor was different. He only joined the group when Travis started dating Katie. He never really clicked with someone until Math came along. The two became so close practically overnight.

If anyone would be on her side, it’s Connor.

“May showed up at the apartment last night,” Silena says. “Might I add, when Math was clearly already dealing with something pretty bad. I’m not sure what, but he was already quite upset. And May, without a damn care for her boyfriend’s turmoil, immediately started laying into him. She said some … fuck May, you said some vile stuff.”

Connor immediately glares at May, already firmly agreeing with Silena.

May winces under the glare, which encourages Travis and Katie to hug her tighter.

“I’m so so sorry!” May cries out. 

“What did she say?” Beck asks. 

Silena scoffs. “She said enough. Though, what really pushed me over the edge is when she said, ‘Did you ever think everything might be better if you just didn't get involved? That if you just minded your damn business, that we might be better off?’.”

Connor growls. “What the fuck May?”

Even Katie and Travis pull away from May a bit, but not completely.

Beck looks completely caught off-guard, a definite change of pace for the usually non-expressive man.

“So I kicked her out. And then I had to spend the rest of the night listening to Math cry behind a locked door, all because his girlfriend, the person he trusts most in this world, broke his fucking heart!”

May whimpers. “Please Silena, I just need to know if he’s ok. He won’t … he’s not answering any of my messages or calls.”

Silena scoffs. “I wouldn’t either. Just know this May, right now, I’m not your friend. And I may not be for a long time. I won’t be your friend until Math forgives you, completely. And based on what you did, that may be a long time from now, if ever.”

May sobs again, as Silena storms off.

Connor is quick to follow her, only turning back to look at his fractured friend group once.

Travis and Katie are comforting May, but Connor can see the conflict in their eyes as the couple shares a conversation through nothing more than looks.

Beck just looks shocked. He’s still clearly processing what has happened.

Connor scoffs. He doesn’t need to process anything. The choice is easy. 

“Silena, wait up,” Connor says, catching up to his friend.

Silena whips around, before relaxing. “Oh, it’s just you. Good. You agree with me, right?”

Connor nods. “Yeah of course. Math is my friend. Maybe my best friend, besides Travis. And he’s been through too much.”

“Yes he has,” Silena says. “And I still can’t fucking reach him.”

“What do you mean?” Connor asks, pulling out his phone. “Was he still in his room when you left for school?”

Silena shakes her head. “No, he left for work this morning. But I can’t through to him. Or Josh. Or Maddie. Or even Buck for Christ’s sake.”

“What are you saying?” Connor asks, listening as Silena gets more and more hysterical as she continues to talk. 

“I’m saying I think something’s wrong Connor. I just … I’ve got this feeling, this really really bad feeling. Like back when Math was so distant after everything with Athena, but only worse.”

“Did you try Lena?” Connor asks, already pulling up her contact. “She’s definitely the sanest out of that group in a crisis. If anyone will answer their phone, it’s her.”

Silena shakes her head, and Connor quickly dials.

“Connor?” Lena asks over the phone, and Connor quickly puts it on speaker for Silena’s benefit.

“Lena, what the hell is going on?” Silena asks. “No one is answering, and I’m getting really worried. Especially for Math, after last night.”

“There’s a situ- wait, how do you know about that?”

“About May yelling at Math?” Connor asks. “Silena was there.”

Lena pauses, before cursing. “How bad?”

“Bad. Maybe worse than Athena,” Silena says succinctly. “What else happened?”

“Later,” Lena waves off. “We’ve got a situation downtown. Get to your apartment Silena. I’ll update you when I know you two are safe and off the road. Is anyone else with you two?”

Connor turns back to look, but Silena doesn’t bother. “No,” she answers. “Just the two of us.”

“Ok, just check yourselves out and get there. Things are … developing over here.”

“Lena, how bad?” Connor asks.

“Bad,” Lena answers. “Think somewhere between the day Math ran away and the tsunami.”

Connor and Silena both pale at Lena’s answer.

“I will answer all of your questions, but only once you are at the apartment and you promise to stay there. I’ve already got two boys that are ready to muscle into the situation with nothing more than willpower and intense worry, I won’t add two teenagers to the list.”

“We’re going,” Connor says. “Right now. Call you soon.”

“Wait,” Lena says. “This thing with May … Silena, I need to know how bad off Math was. Because what he’s going through right now, he was already in a bad place before he even made it to the apartment last night. I need to know how much he’s going through.”

Silena winces. “Just … we’ll need a plan after this. And we’ll need to be there to support him.”

Lena curses again. “Ok, shit. Just go. I’ll talk to you two soon.”

Connor hangs up, and the two friends rush towards the front office, not even acknowledging the friend’s still in the cafeteria.

Back with Lena, Eddie, and Chimney, Lena curses and fights the urge not to punch someone.

“Lena?” Eddie asks, pulling his friend close. “What the hell is going on?”

Lena looks up at Eddie with tears in her eyes. “We just … we put too much on him Eddie. He was being strong for us when we should have been strong for him. What’s he probably going through Eddie … fuck, it’s so much worse than everything back on Halloween or in December. So so much worse.”

Eddie blanches, pulling Lena close as his friend starts to let out quiet sobs for the kid she’s gotten so close to in the last few months, and all her other friends who are in mortal danger at this very second.

Chimney tries to stop the panic that rises up in him.

It doesn’t work. All he can do is wait and pray that everyone makes it out ok.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck groans on the ground, still trying to collect his senses after the hits and also trying to stop the blood pouring out of his nose.

“Buck, are you doing ok?” Sue asks.

Buck nods, holding up a weak thumbs-up in response. “Yeah, my nose just won’t stop bleeding.”

Sue takes off her cardigan, passing it to the man. Buck thanks her, holding it to his nose, wincing when he applies pressure.

Maddie turns to check on Math but can’t get the boy’s attention. 

Math is staring intensely at his computer screen, afraid to divert his eyes for even a second.

He doesn’t want to do anything to piss off Foster, who clearly has a vendetta against him.

Foster walks over to Greg. “Ellis should be back by now.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Greg asks.

“What you’re good at, nothing,” Foster answers.

He slams his fists down on one of the empty desks, sweeping all of the equipment off in a fit of rage.

Math winces at the noise, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a sob that threatens to escape. His mouth fills with blood as he bites down too hard, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Maddie tries to get her brother’s attention, wanting to calm him or comfort him or do anything really, but Math won’t look away from his screen.

He’s too afraid of what he’ll find if he does.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So you figured all this out because Sue called a code 77?” Dave asks Athena.

“No, that was the last piece of the puzzle. I’ve got people I care about on the inside. Smart people. They found a way to let me know.”

Dave nods. “Smart. The dispatchers always are.”

Athena can’t help but nod in agreement. Math and Maddie are two of the smartest people Athena knows, and Josh ain’t a slouch either.

“Hey, you can access their call logs from here, right?” Athena asks Dave.

“Oh sure, what do you want to look at?” Dave asks.

“The first piece of the puzzle.”

The Captain walks over to Chimney, Lena, and Eddie. The trio decided to help wherever they could, which mostly involved making sure the ambulances were ready for whatever happened.

“How are we doing with those R.A units?” Captain asks.

“The 122 and the 133 just got here,” Chimney answers. “There’s two more houses in-route.”

“Captain, who are all these people on the bus?” Eddie asks, pointing at the group of around 20-30 people in plain clothing on and gathered around the bus.

“They are off-duty dispatchers,” Captain answers. “Once we take back the building, somebody has to handle call response.”

“Take back?” Lena asks. “You're not gonna negotiate?”

“They haven’t asked for anything or made any demands. They don’t even want us to know they control the building. If we reach out to them, we are gonna lose the one thing we’ve got going for us. The element of surprise. We do this right, then we hit them fast and take the building before they even have a chance to respond.”

“And if you don’t?” Eddie asks. 

“Why do you think we asked for so many R.A. units?”

Back with Athena, the woman is hovering over a tablet with Dave Morissey when her phone starts to ring.

She pulls it out, eyes widening when she realizes it's from May.

“Shit, it’s my daughter.”

“The one dating the dispatcher intern?” Dave asks.

Athena shoots him an incredulous look. “How did you-”

“The dispatchers are the biggest gossips, even after you leave. Just go. I’ve got this.”

Athena nods, walking far enough away from the chaos and answering her phone.

“Ms. Grant?” Travis asks. “Is that you?”

“Travis, what are you doing with my daughter’s phone?” Athena asks.

“Later. Long story. We’ve been trying to reach anyone for a while now. I know it’s a long shot, but do you know anything about Math? May hasn’t been able to reach him, and she really needs to talk to him. Like badly.”

Athena sighs. “That’s … a very long story. Are you all at school?”

“Katie, Beck, May, and I are. Silena and Connor aren’t. I think they checked out already. I didn't want to stop and ask them, but I saw them in the front office signing out.”

What the hell is going on over there? 

“Just … check yourselves out too. And go wait somewhere. Something big is happening, and I think Math is gonna need a lot of support. They all are.”

“What do you mean? What’s going on Ms. Grant?”

“Look Travis, I’ve got to go. Just … get yourselves checked out. And prepare yourselves.”

Athena hangs up before Travis can say anything else. She just hopes they listen.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Tiffany. Tiffany come in,” Greg repeats into the radio. “What is taking you so long?”

Maddie surveys the room. Foster went downstairs to check on Ellis and Terry, and Jacob is busy guarding everyone in both the break room and the hallway.

If Maddie is going to do something, she has to do it now.

“Excuse me, can I please check on my brother?” Maddie asks. “I used to be a nurse.”

“Good for you,” Greg says.

“He might have a concussion or something.”

“You can check on him when we’re done,” Greg says.

“Which is gonna be when?” Maddie asks. “You said an hour, and it’s already been longer than that.”

Greg stalks over to Maddie, pulling out his gun and leveling it at her chest.

“Sit down and shut up! I’ll worry about the time.”

Buck almost moves to tackle Greg, but a warning look from Sue stops him. Math looks up from his computer, a small whine escaping from his lips when Greg pulls the gun on his sister.

“So, you are worried,” Maddie says, barely even reacting to the gun that is trained on her. “It makes sense. That’s why all your friends keep disappearing. Are they even in the same building?”

“Let’s go,” Greg says, slamming his radio down and grabbing Maddie by her hair. He starts to drag her out of the room.

“Maddie!” Math whines, but Greg trains his gun on Maddie again and the boy quickly shuts up.

“Didn't I tell all of you to shut up!” Greg yells at Maddie.

Before they can make it to the break room, Linda collapses out of her desk chair. She starts to shake and writhe, mimicking an allergic reaction.

“Oh my god, Linda!” Maddie cries, escaping from Greg’s grasp. “Linda!”

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Greg asks.

“I-I don’t know,” Maddie says.

“Epi-pen,” Linda gasps.

Maddie pauses, quickly putting together Linda’s plan.

“She’s going into anaphylactic shock. She’s having an allergic reaction!”

“An allergic reaction to what?”

“Latex!” Sue calls out. “Is there latex in your gloves?”

“How would I know?” Greg exclaims.

“Look, she’s gonna die if she doesn’t get her medication!”

“Then go. Go get it!”

Maddie looks into the break room, finding Chris, Clarisse, Josh, and Reyna already rummaging through the trash. Reyna finds the epi-pen, rushing towards Linda and Maddie.

Reyna hands the pen to Maddie, before scooting closer to Math, feeling the need to protect her friend.

She can already tell that Maddie has a plan in action, and she has no doubt that Buck and Maddie will protect Math even before themselves, but Reyna isn’t letting the one friend she’s made in years die.

Buck also moves closer to Math, pulling his brother out of his desk chair and moving the shell-shocked boy behind him.

Maddie uncaps the epi-pen and lurches forward, stabbing the pen into Greg’s hand.

Greg screams, dropping his gun on the floor.

Maddie is quick to pick it up as Greg collapses, grabbing his side-arm and passing it to Sue as the man starts to pass out.

Before they can gain any more ground, Foster, Ellis, and Jacob rush into the room.

Foster is the first to react, glaring at Math and raising his gun at the boy. “You have been a pain in my fucking as-”

Before Foster can finish his rant, Buck has tackled him. Buck manages to get on top of the man, not hesitating to lay punch after punch on the man’s face. “Stay the fuck away from my brother!”

Buck continues to pummel Foster for a few seconds, before the man knees Buck in the crotch, bringing him to the ground.

Reyna pulls Math down, as Maddie and Sue raise their guns to match Ellis and Jacob. The four go into a standstill battle, waiting to see who wins between Buck and Foster, which will decide the course of the next few minutes.

Josh watches as Greg goes down, and shoves Chris and Clarisse down, running forward to try to help Maddie. All it really accomplishes is putting himself closer to the line of fire, right next to Linda.

“He’s not breathing! He doesn't have a pulse!” Linda exclaims, her finger on Greg’s pulse. “Maddie must have hit a vein and stopped his heart.”

“What?” Josh asks.

Maddie doesn’t even react to the news, leveling her gun at Ellis’s head. For all she cares, the man can die. After what he did to her family, to Josh, Buck and Math, Maddie won’t mourn him.

Josh doesn’t feel the same way, pushing Linda away when the woman starts to perform chest compressions.

“No, no!” Josh yells, starting to perform the chest compressions himself. “You don’t get to die. You don’t get to die you fucking bastard!”

Math is watching the fight between his brother and Foster with rapt attention, before something else catches his eye. 

In the struggle, Foster must’ve dropped his side-arm. His handgun is laying uselessly, less than five feet away from Math.

Math struggles and pushes against Reyna’s well-meaning grasp, finally managing to break free of his friend’s hold and grab the gun.

Meanwhile, the fight between Buck and Foster has taken a drastic turn. The few punches Buck landed did little more than briefly stun the trained criminal, and soon Foster is hauling Buck to his feet, his gun trained on the man’s head.

Math stands up just as Foster and Buck do, whimpering at the sight in front of him.

Buck is bloody and bruised. His nose is bent at an awkward angle, and even though the bleeding has stopped from his earlier nosebleed, blood has crusted over on his face. He has several smaller cuts on bruises all over his face from repeated hits, and a large black eye forming on his left side.

Math blinks away the tears in his eyes, keeping his gaze trained on Foster as he raises the gun in his hands.

“What are you gonna do?” Foster taunts. “Shoot me? Do that, and your brother fucking dies!”

“Evan!” Math whines.

“Do it Math,” Buck says. “Do it. Take the shot.”

“He won’t do it. He’s too much of a coward. He just puts on a facade of bravery, but the second I took that eyepatch off him, he crumpled.”

“Don’t make me shoot you!”

“You won’t do it. You’re too afraid.”

“Don’t make me do it!” Math yells, as tears pour down his face. “Please!”

Math takes a deep breath, trying to steady his shaking hands.

He’s handled a gun before. He comes from a family made up of mostly hard-core republicans. He knows how to shoot.

But he’s never held a gun at another person before. And he’s never held a gun with only one working eye!

“Please!” Math begs. “Don’t make me do this!”

“You’re not going to do it,” Foster scoffs. “You couldn’t if you tried. Look at you. You’re pathetic. Your hands are shaking, and you can only see out of one eye. You won’t shoot me. You are just as likely to hit your brother.”

Buck tenses, knowing somehow he needs to get away from Foster. He just needs a moment. A distraction.

Something!

“Please! I don’t want to shoot you! Just put your gun down!” Math pleads. “Just leave my brother alone! Please!”

Reyna is still on the floor where Math left her, shifting between watching Math beg for Foster to put down his gun, and the standstill battle between Maddie and Sue, and Ellis and Jacob.

It’s only then that she realizes that there’s cable going across the floor of the dispatch center. Usually that would never be allowed, but when Foster got angry and knocked everything off the desk earlier, he must’ve fucked with the cable management on that particular desk.

Which means there is a cord right where Jacob is standing.

And the other end of the cord is only a few feet away.

Reyna inches forward, careful not to draw anyone’s attention. The only thing keeping her moving, fighting the fear she feels, are Math’s screams as he begs for Foster to put down his gun.

She’ll never forget his pleading words for as long as she lives. But maybe, just maybe, she can help this day have a happier ending.

She grabs the cord, knowing she’ll only have one shot at this.

She grips it with both hands, winding back and pulling with everything she has.

The movement manages to trip Jacob, causing the man to fall to the floor.

Sue moves forward, her gun still aimed at Jacob.

Ellis turns when he hears the other man scream.

Maddie doesn’t hesitate. Not anymore.

Not when she can hear Math screaming behind her and knows that Buck has a gun trained on him.

She lowers her gun, shooting Ellis in the leg. The man screams, and Maddie rushes forward, putting another bullet in Ellis’s shoulder before disarming the man.

Sue slaps the gun out of Jacob’s hand, and disarming the man. 

Maddie doesn’t even realize what’s happening with her brothers until she hears a cry of anguish and then gunfire.

Buck was one of the few to notice Reyna inching forward, taking action to take down Jacob so Sue and Maddie can overwhelm him and Ellis.

And that will be the perfect distraction for him.

Buck grabs Foster’s arm with both hands as Jacob falls to ground and Maddie shoots her gun at Ellis. He thrusts the arm that is holding him hostage with all of his strength, managing to get free of the man’s hold.

Buck immediately starts to run, getting away from Foster’s grasp before the man can grab him again.

“Don’t make me do it,” Math pleads, much quieter and almost resigned now, his gun still leveled at Foster.

Foster sneers at the boy, raising his gun to shoot the youngest Buckley sibling down.

Math pulls the trigger.

All he can hear is the sound of gunfire.

And his own screaming.

Math watches as the bullets tear through the man, hitting almost every part of his body. He cries out in anguish, pulling the trigger over and over again.

He can’t stop. He needs to finish this. He needs to make sure that Foster can’t hurt anyone else, that Foster can’t hurt anyone he cares about.

Not Reyna, or Chris, or Clarisse, or Sue, or Linda, or Terry, or Josh, or Maddie, or Evan.

No one. No one but him.

No one important.

The sound of gunfire doesn’t stop until the clip is empty, and Math continues to pull the trigger, screaming out as he does.

Buck dived at the first sound of gunfire but is now rushing to get up and get to his brother.

Math knees start to buckle, and he falls to the floor, but Buck can’t get his legs to cooperate as the lights suddenly go out.

Buck won’t make it there to catch him.

Reyna does though. She acts as a cushion for her friend as he collapses on the ground, the gun falling uselessly from his hands.

Math starts to sob as armed SWAT members pour into the room, guns ready.

Buck puts his hands up, and Maddie and Sue quickly drop their guns, doing the same.

Reyna manages to force Math to put his hands up, and somehow convinces the shell-shocked and sobbing boy to keep them up.

Soon everyone has their hands air, besides Josh, who is still performing chest compressions on Greg.

They force Josh off of Greg, one of the SWAT members taking over compressions. They bring in a medical unit, and they start to perform CPR on Greg.

The SWAT team swiftly handcuffs Jacob, the only uninjured and still alive member of the hostage takers, as more medics rush in to stop Ellis’s bleeding.

After several minutes, all of the criminals are escorted out, either on a gurney or in handcuffs.

Except for Foster. His body is still there. Math makes the mistake of looking up, only to see cold, lifeless eyes staring back at him accusingly. He gags and sobs, barely managing to hold himself together, his hands still held in the air.

Eventually, the SWAT members start to let the dispatchers out, separating them into three groups so they can exit the building.

Maddie and Josh are in the first group.

Maddie has barely made it outside when the weight of everything that happened starts to hit her.

“Oh god,” Maddie sobs. “Math, he ...”

Josh nods, tears pouring down his face. “He had to.”

Before they can say anything else, Maddie can hear someone calling her name. 

Chimney rushes through the police line when he sees Maddie, Eddie and Lena hot on his heels.

“Maddie, Maddie, Maddie!” Chimney calls out.

Maddie turns to see Chimney running towards her, letting out another sob. “Chimney!”

Maddie lets him sweep her into a tight hug, burying her face in her boyfriend’s shoulder.

Eddie and Lena are quick to pull Josh into a tight hold between the two of them, holding them close.

Chimney pulls back, looking at Maddie and the bruise that is starting to form on the side of her face. “Is everyone-”

“They’re alive,” Josh says. “They’re just …”

Maddie shakes her head as tears start to form. “We’re ok Chimney, at least physically.”

Chimney, Eddie, and Lena can all read between the lines. 

All they can do is wait patiently for everyone else to get out.

Buck almost resists when the SWAT team calls him out next. If it weren’t for the fact that Chris and Clarisse were in that group, and that Reyna was with Math, he wouldn’t have gone.

Buck lets the duo of interns support him as he walks out of the dispatch center. Out of all the hostages, Buck might have the worst physical injuries.

He knows he won’t have the worst psychological ones. And that’s what really scares him.

Eddie barely waits for Buck to get out the door before Eddie tackles him. Buck grunts in pain, which causes Eddie to lessen his grip, and for Lena to abort her tackle/hug mid-stride. Instead she just hugs Buck gently from behind.

Buck can feel himself start to unravel as he lays in Eddie and Lena’s arms. But he has to be strong. He has to be strong for Math.

Math … Math killed someone to save him. He has to be strong for Math.

Maddie pulls away from Chimney to pull both Chris and Clarisse into a tight hug, and Josh quickly joins in.

Even if the two weren’t involved in the middle of the chaos, they are still bound to be affected by what happened. And they are just kids, and Math’s friends. From the way both teens cling to her, Maddie knows she did the right thing.

Lena pulls away from Buck, letting Eddie hold his boyfriend close. Eddie looks over Buck, growling at the sight of his boyfriend.

Buck doesn’t care, pushing forward and kissing Eddie, trying to be careful of his nose, but really caring and just needing Eddie close.

For just a second, Buck needs to forget. Forget about everything that happened. And he needs Eddie.

It takes several minutes for the two to separate, finally letting Maddie and Josh rush Buck and hug him close, all three weeping together.

It’s only Chris’s announcement of “Math!” that gets the trio to separate.

They watch as Math walks out of the dispatch center, trailing behind Reyna.

The boy has curled in on himself, and his eyes are unfocused. He looks confused and like he doesn’t quite realize what’s going on.

The only thing pulling him forward is Reyna, his hand clasped tightly with hers.

Lena, Chimney, and Eddie almost growl and cry at the sight of Math, and how defeated he looks. It’s not necessarily the bruises or dried blood that angers them, though that certainly doesn’t help.

Instead, it’s the absolutely broken way the usually strong boy carries himself, and the fact that without his eyepatch, Eddie and Lena can practically feel the boy’s vulnerability.

Math doesn’t even realize what’s going on, until his siblings, Eddie, Lena, and Josh all start to move forward, intent on hugging the life out of him.

Math whimpers at the number of people that rush towards him, somehow managing to hide behind Reyna’s much smaller frame.

He doesn’t even notice when someone walks behind him, just within arm’s reach.

“Math?” Athena asks, horrified at the pitiful form of the boy who has been so strong since he first came to California. 

Math crumples, flinching away from Athena as well. He actually moves around Reyna, latching onto his siblings for support.

“Too much,” Math whispers. “Too much.”

He buries his face in Buck’s chest, making sure to cover the left side of his face so no one can see his scars.

Maddie surrounds Math from behind, trying to comfort her shivering and shaking brother. “Math?”

“Please,” Math pleads. “I can’t. I don’t … I need to leave. Please.”

Buck and Maddie nod. “Ok, let’s go,” Buck says.

“I’ll drive,” Athena offers. “Eddie, come with us.”

“We’ll stay with them,” Josh says, first gesturing to himself, Lena, and Chimney, before pointing at the three interns. “We’ll make sure they get home safe before we catch up.”

Athena nods, leading the way to her squad car. Eddie is close behind. Athena almost hesitated bringing Eddie along, but the man is definitely close to Math. The two have almost a brotherly bond now, and Buck is gonna need to lean on Eddie for support if the bruises and blood on his face are any indication, not to mention the broken nose.

God, all three of them have injuries. Maddie only has one major bruise. Math is worse, a patchwork of bruises on his face, and a particularly nasty one of the back of his neck. And Buck is the worst, with a literal canvas of blood and bruises on his face, with a crooked nose for good measure.

Just the sight of them is enough to make her blood curl, but she can worry about that later. Right now, she needs to get Math out of here. She feels like she’s watching the boy slowly break apart, and it’s one of the most painful things she’s ever witnessed.

Buck picks Math up despite his injuries. Maddie holds the boy’s hand, squeezing it like a lifeline.

Math just stares listlessly, switching between crying and acting completely emotionless, with half of his face buried in his brother’s neck.

“He’s in shock,” Eddie says to her. “I saw it in service, but I never … I didn't think I’d ever see it here. Whatever happened in there … it’ll change Math. Forever.

Athena agrees wholeheartedly.

Athena unlocks her car, letting Eddie get into the front seat, while Buck and Maddie situate Math in between them in the back seat.

Athena has to pry her eyes away from her mirror. She needs to keep her eyes on the road, but all she wants to do is watch the Buckley siblings and help them.

Eddie has no such struggle, one hand already reached towards the back of the car, gripping Buck’s hand. Eddie keeps his gaze on the Buckley siblings, switching between worry for his boyfriend, and the boy he considers to be his little brother.

Math is completely silent for the first ten minutes of the drive, just leaning against Buck and Maddie for support.

About five miles from his apartment, Math raises his shirt sleeve to wipe away some of his tears.

Before he can, Math notices something he hadn’t noticed before.

Blood.

He searches himself frantically, finding that most of his clothes and himself are covered in specks and spots of dried and drying blood.

But he didn't bleed this much, which means …

Math starts to cough and retch as the realization hits him.

It’s not his blood. It’s Foster’s!

He’s covered in the blood of the man he killed.

Math gags and coughs, effectively scaring all of the other occupants of the car.

“What’s going on?” Athena asks frantically.

“He’s gonna throw up!” Maddie says. “Athena, pull over!”

Athena does so quickly, swerving over to the side of the road.

Math practically climbs over his brother, retching and gagging as he does so, in a panic-stricken attempt to get out of the car.

He can feel the bile rise in his throat and can already feel new tears pouring down his face.

God, he can feel the blood on his skin. He can feel it!

Buck unlocks the car door when Math bangs against it, too distraught to even unlock himself. Math almost falls out, only stopped by Buck’s guiding hands.

Math manages to make it over to the little grass pasture on the side of the road, right next to a sidewalk.

He vaguely recognizes the road, and realizes he’ll probably never be able to walk on this sidewalk again.

Math, on his hands and knees, finally lets all of the disgust and self-hatred out, crying as pukes.

He doesn’t know how long he stays there, throwing up the entire contents of his stomach, but he can register someone’s hands on his back, trying to calm and soothe him.

It doesn’t work. Math is left dry heaving long after he has nothing left to throw up, retching and sobbing.

“I’m so sorry Math,” Buck whispers. “I’m so so sorry.”

Math winces, slowly stopping and pulling himself up on shaky legs.

He looks up, and can see the worried faces of Athena, Eddie, and his siblings looking back at him.

Buck moves forward to hug Math, but the boy flinches away.

He doesn’t even realize that he's running until can hear the screams from his siblings and the footsteps pounding after him.

Eddie takes off after Math the second he speeds off, and Maddie is quick to join him.

Buck tries to, but Athena grabs his arm, stopping him.

“No, you’re injured,” Athena says. “Get in the car. I think I know where he’s going.”

Buck nods, knowing he won’t be able to catch up to Math anyways. Even if he was in peak physical condition, Math ran away so fast that Buck couldn’t hope to catch him with such a delay.

He jumps into the passenger seat and stares intently out the window as Athena turns on her sirens and whips her car into the road, speeding in the direction of Math’s apartment.

Maddie and Eddie chase after the distraught boy together.

Never have the two really worked together, and they have had their fair amount of disagreements, but they are working towards one goal right now.

They have to catch Math. They need to help him!

Both chase after him, Eddie just ahead of Maddie as the boy slowly but surely outpaces both of them, desperate to get away from everything and everyone.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silena is quick to glare at her three friends and Beck when they walk into the apartment.

Connor doesn’t necessarily glare at the four, but his intense stare says enough.

“What are you doing here?” Silena asks.

“And how did you get in?” Connor follows up.

Beck holds up the key Silena gave him. “We know something is wrong. But Athena won’t tell us what happened. Do you know?”

Connor shakes his head, “No, Lena was going to tell us, but then things got crazy on her end. She just told us to wait here.”

“Is Math … is he in danger?” May asks hesitantly

Silena whips around to glare at May. “I don’t know, but I know he’s hurt and heartbroken right now! Because of you!”

“Jesus Christ Silena!” Travis yells. “Can you give the girl just a second to breathe? Did you even hear her side of the story, about how Math yelled at Michael?”

“Wait, like May’s been wanting to do for the past month?” Connor asks. “Is that what caused this stupid fight? Seriously? What the fuck May?”

“Connor, just stop please,” Katie says. “Math could be in trouble, and May is … she’s in a bad place. Please don’t add to it.”

“Someone being in a bad place didn't stop her from yelling at Math last night!” Connor yells. “And for what, protecting her? Of course Math was gonna yell at Michael! That’s what he fucking does! He fixes all of our fucking problems, because we are too fucking stupid to do it ourselves.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t,” Travis says. “Maybe sometimes he gets too involved.”

“Fuck you Travis!” Connor yells at his twin. “Just, fuck you! You too Katie.”

Silena sits back, perfectly happy with letting someone else be angry on Math’s behalf for just a second.

“Please Connor, Silena, we are just worried about Math. At least let us stay until we hear something,” Beck says.

Silena looks at her boyfriend, surprised and a bit disappointed to see the conflict in his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Just stay away from me.”

The four gather in the living room, while Silena and Connor step into the kitchen.

“I don’t like this Silena,” Connor whispers. “I really really don’t like this.”

Silena can’t help but nod in agreement. It’s gonna be a lot harder for May to see what she did was wrong and make amends if Katie and Travis are on her side. 

“I don’t like it either,” Silena agrees.

The teenagers wait in awkward silence, waiting for someone’s phone to ring.

The only sound is May’s occasional crying, and disappointed sighs after a phone rings, only for it to not be from anyone they are waiting to hear from.

That all changes when the front door swings open, and Math rushes inside.

May whimpers at the sight of her boyfriend, bloody, bruised, and broken.

She stands up, needing to make sure he’s ok, but Math just flinches away from her, opening the front door to try to escape.

Only to find Eddie and Maddie rushing down the hall towards him.

He slams the door shut, feeling the panic rise up as May moves even closer.

He just wants to be left alone. He just wants to be alone. He needs …

He doesn’t know what he needs, but it’s not this!

Before May can reach him however, someone comes sprinting out of the kitchen.

Silena rushes forward, tackling May and pushing her away from Math. “Go!” she yells.

Math is quick to comply, scrambling to his feet and rushing towards his bedroom.

He clips his shoulder hard on the left side, crying out in pain as he lands harshly on the floor.

Travis is by the door, trying to get to Math and check on him, but Connor body blocks his brother, giving Math the chance to slam his door closed with his foot and get up to lock it.

He collapses against the door, listening as Maddie and Eddie rush into the apartment, not expecting to find the chaos that they do.

Katie is pulling Silena off May, and Silena is yelling at both girls.

Connor and Travis are screaming at each other, with Beck acting as a barrier between the two twins.

And Math … they can hear his muffled sobs coming from his bedroom door.

Eddie and Maddie look at each, before rushing into action, Maddie pulling the girls apart while Eddie separates the twins with Beck’s help.

Meanwhile, Math is laying against his door, trying to keep his tears and sobs at bay.

At least until another round of nausea hits him, and he rushes towards his connected bathroom, dry heaving and gagging into his toilet.

Everyone outside the room listens, and they can all feel their heart break just a little bit at the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, once again, I apologize for the angst and violence of this chapter. I hope I properly warned everyone before they started reading. Thank you to anyone that is still reading this story. I started this over quarantine, and when I did I only had a few loose ideas surrounding major events: the tsunami, the lawsuit, and the hostage crisis. I have finally reach one of my first ideas for this story, and that prospect is exciting, especially given how daunting that task seemed when I started this. I'm now looking forward to making sure my characters can heal from this crisis in a healthy and realistic way.
> 
> Once again, I must emphasize that this is a story about a family, one that includes everyone from the firefam. Eventually, all of the members will be united in one happy family. It's just taking a long time for some characters such as Bobby. And yes, May definitely messed up, and for a little while some characters will be fairly upset with her (none more than Silena though, which I promise will be touched upon next chapter). But I promise, May will eventually be forgiven, and Math and May will eventually get back together. Probably not in the next chapter or the one after that, but it will happen. Just like what happened with Athena, I felt May was prone to anger as a character and could quite possibly lash out at the people she is closest too, hurting them quite severely. Don't see this as character bashing or me not liking the character (because I love May) but a great chance for character growth. 
> 
> Sorry for the long explanations lol. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this long and complicated fic! I love you guys! I hope if you really liked the chapter, hated the chapter, or somewhere in between that you consider commenting. I cherish every comment I get from compliments, to criticism and suggestions. I feel quite positive about this chapter, but if you disagree with the direction I am taking with this story, don't be afraid to tell me why. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Intense trauma following a traumatic event, shock, blood, and vomit. Please be careful reading this chapter, it is just as brutal as the last chapter, if not worse.
> 
> Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long. It was brutal to write this chapter. I cried so many times and I rewrote the chapter probably about a dozen times. Not to mention the end of the semester was extremely stressful and I got a Harry Potter fanfic idea that completely distracted me there for a bit, but I promise this story is still continuing. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Thank you to missmeagan666 for betaing this fic! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Math can faintly hear the sound of someone knocking on his door, and the sound of someone’s voices.

Actually, several voices. Maddie’s, definitely his sister’s. And Eddie’s. Silena’s too. The others are more muted, but he can make out someone crying.

May. It’s May.

What does it say about their lives that he so easily recognizes his girlfriend’s crying, even in his current mental state?

Math doesn’t get the chance to ponder that realization before he catches another glimpse of blood on his shirtsleeve, and the nausea rolls over him again.

He doesn’t know how long he crouches over the toilet, gagging and retching what little is left in his stomach.

By the time the nausea finally subsides enough for him to move into a more comfortable position, Math comes to another startling realization.

There are probably more tears in that toilet bowl that vomit.

He bites back a sardonic chuckle that threatens to escape his lips before a sharp stinging pain runs up his shoulder.

Math actually does laugh at that. The three biggest injuries he has are his nose, the pain in the back of his neck from when Jacob hit him, and the rather large bruise that is likely forming on his shoulder.

Naturally, out of the three injuries the most painful was self-inflicted, even if it was accidental.

That’s really just … that really sums up his life.

Math bites on his bottom lip to keep the sob that suddenly threatens to pour out as he hauls himself to his feet. He ignores the taste of blood in his mouth as he reopens the wound on his bottom lip.

He slowly starts to pull out the bloody clothes he’s wearing, throwing them into the trash can in the bathroom and closing the lid.

He’ll make sure to throw them out later. There’s no way he can ever wear those clothes again, even if they could get the blood out.

Math turns on the shower, and steps in, shivering as the cold water hits him.

He doesn’t bother to wait for the water to warm up. The one problem with this apartment is the water heater. Supposedly it’s going to be replaced next month, but it takes forever for the water to get warm here.

So instead, Math decides not to wait, much too impatient for that. He winces at the sight of blood rolling off of his body and starting to trickle down the drain.

The next thing he knows, he is scrubbing and scratching at his body erratically and frantically, trying to get the blood off.

His sobs are loud and unencumbered as they pour from his lips, and he desperately tries to keep the memory of Foster’s cold, dead eyes out of his head.

He fails. Naturally.

He fails at everything eventually.

Math doesn’t know how long he scratches and scrubs, but by the time he finishes, the water is steaming, and his body is bright red, and he can feel the stinging sensation on his skin.

He shuts off the water, starting to dry off, making sure to clean every inch of his body. He grabs the towel when he’s done, throwing it in the garbage can with the bloody clothes.

He dresses himself in more comfortable clothes. He probably won’t have to go to work anytime soon, so why the hell not?

He pulls up the hood of one of his hoodies, awkwardly positioning it so covers the left side of his face.

His eyepatch may be gone, but that doesn’t mean anyone gets to see his scars anymore. No. Not anymore than they already have.

Just … no.

Math steps out into the living room, not expecting to find quite so many people, but not terribly surprised. He ignores them.

He has to clean. He needs to make sure that there’s no more blood.

Maybe if he does that, then maybe just maybe, he won’t see Foster’s dead eyes staring back at him.

“Why did you send Chimney and Josh to Math’s apartment instead of just going with them?” Reyna asks Lena, as the two walk back to her apartment.

After about half an hour of waiting, Reyna finally revealed that her sister was stuck across town and wouldn’t be able to make it anywhere near the dispatch center for the next hour. Lena quickly decided that she wasn’t going to leave Math’s friend there, and Reyna also seemed rather eager to check in on Math before she was inevitably coddled by her sister.

Lena has actually hasn’t spent much time with Reyna before today, only meeting the girl a few times when she picked up Math from the dispatch center, but she already finds herself liking the girl.

What’s that word Math uses? Oh right, kindred spirit.

Reyna clearly has had a tough life, though not in the same way that Math, Buck, Maddie, or Silena have had.

It’s not that her parents were the cause of her pain, but more like they weren’t strong enough to stop it.

Just like with her.

And Lena respected the hell out of the girl. 

Anyone that can be walking and functioning after what Reyna just went through is a trooper as far as she’s concerned, especially at only 18.

But Lena can see the cracks forming. The small fractures of weakness in the carefully laid facade of complete strength and stoicism.

Lena remembers when she was like that. When she refused to let people in. For the longest time, Lena didn't have a person in this world that she felt close to.

Buck and Eddie changed that for her.

And Lena suspects that Math is starting to change that for Reyna, besides the girl’s older sister of course.

“Because those two were starting to get on my nerves,” Lena admits. “Josh couldn’t sit still, not that I blame him, and Chimney is so worried about Maddie and Math. Besides, Chimney is a paramedic, so he can look over their injuries.”

Reyna nods. “Ok, so where are we going?”

“Stopping by my place. There are a few things we need to pick up first. Is that a problem?”

“No, but why didn't you just send me off with Josh and Chimney? Wouldn’t it have been easier?”

Lena snorts. “Yeah maybe, but I don’t feel like throwing you in the fire kid. This family … we don't always handle stressors very well. And a lot of things went wrong even before … well, ya know.”

“What sort of things?”

“One I’m not privy to say, and the other I don’t have full details on,” Lena admits. “But from what I do know, it looks like Math and May are in a rough spot right now.”

Reyna winces. “I was worried about that.”

“You were?” Lena asks, her interest piqued.

“Yeah. About a week ago, Math was telling me about how May was upset with everything going on with her dad, and he was going to talk to Michael with Athena’s help.”

So that’s how Math and Athena got closer almost overnight. Figures it was to help May. 

“But May … I don’t claim to know her well, but she doesn’t seem to be handling this whole thing with her dad very well. Which is completely understandable, but only to a certain extent. And from what I know about your family, they have a penchant for pushing right past that certain extent at times.”

Lena nods. “Yeah, they do.”

She can think of more than a handful of examples.

Bobby not letting Buck back to work and lying to him about it. Everyone’s reactions to the lawsuit. Everything about Math and Athena’s tenuous relationship, starting with Athena’s initial distaste for the youngest Buckley, and definitely during the confrontation between Math and Athena back in November. Maddie yelling at Eddie back in December. Chimney’s reaction to Albert. Eddie snapping at Buck a few weeks ago after Christopher got injured at school.

And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.

This family … it’s really good at letting moments of intense passion and/or anger causing complications that can last for months.

And whatever happened between May and Math, Lena doubts it’ll be an exception.

“So, what are we getting from your apartment?”

“An eyepatch,” Lena says. “I had one custom made for Math a couple of weeks ago. I was waiting for his birthday, but the likelihood of getting his back after today is slim to none. And honestly-”

“You doubt anyone else has thought about getting him a replacement yet,” Reyna finishes.

Lena nods. If everything is as fractured in the family as it seems, then that will be low on the priority list for most of them, even if it should be towards the top.

“Hey Reyna?” Lena asks.

“Yeah?”

“I just have to ask, and you don’t have to give specifics, but … how bad was it for Math in there?”

Reyna stiffens, which is an answer for Lena all in itself.

“Math had it the worst,” Reyna admits. “The assholes, they were all terrible, but one in particular, he targeted Math. I mean, all three of the Buckley’s were targeted, but Math especially. I can’t … I don’t remember how many times Math had a gun to his head. Or how many times he had to watch as someone held a gun to Buck’s or Maddie’s heads. And … at the end-”

Reyna chokes up and wipes a stray tear out of her eye.

“Math did what he had to do,” Reyna insists. “He did what he had to do. But … I don’t know if he’ll see it that way.”

Lena pales. “He had to …”

Reyna nods. “Yeah. He did.”

Lena fights against the wave of nausea that rolls over her. “Shit.”

Eddie would be so perfectly content to just ignore whatever war on between the teenagers. He would love nothing more than to just ignore it until it goes away, even though the likelihood of that happening is slim to none.

Maddie looks at Eddie pleadingly after she manages to pull May and Silena apart. She wants to help, she really does.

But Math is her priority.

Eddie nods, letting her focus on trying to get Math’s attention through his locked bedroom door. Maddie doesn’t hesitate. He wishes he could join her, but he needs to figure out what the hell is going on with everyone if they want to have a chance in hell of helping Math through this.

“Ok,” says, sitting Connor and Travis down in separate halves of the living room. “Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? And then you all can explain why this fighting is more important than Math?”

Everyone flinches at the accusation, and May starts crying again.

Silena scoffs and glares at the girl, and Connor does the same.

Travis glares at his twin, and Beck just looks hopelessly confused as Katie tries to comfort a sobbing May.

“Jesus Christ,” Eddie sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Everyone just … sit down. Please. And no fighting.”

“Eddie, what happened?” Connor asks, as Silena takes a seat next to him. Katie leads May over to sit between her and Travis, and Beck takes a seat away from everyone else. “How did … what happened for Math to look that bad? Is he ok? Is he hurt? And Maddie, are you hurt?”

Interesting. Those were not the lines he was expecting to be drawn.

“It’s a long story,” Eddie sighs. “One that I don’t know a lot about.”

“News,” Maddie says, turning on the TV and changing it to the local station. “They should be talking about it by now.”

Maddie winces when she finds the right channel, playing a clip of the dispatchers being escorted out of the call center.

She turns away, walking back over to Math’s bedroom door.

Silena, Connor, May, and the rest of the teens watch with bated breath as they slowly learn the events of the last few hours from the news.

Silena opens her mouth several times to say something, before closing it each time when the words die in the back of her throat.

May can’t stop sobbing, no matter how much Travis and Katie try to comfort her.

Math went through hell today, and she can’t even help him because she messed it all up! This is all her fucking fault.

She shoves Katie’s comforting arm away, wanting to wallow in her own self-misery. She doesn’t deserve any compassion. Not after what she fucking did.

Not after she hurt the person she loves.

When Buck and Athena show up, they find all of the teenagers staring at them with tears in their eyes. Silena and May are particularly heartbroken by the bruises and crooked nose Buck is sporting.

Athena focuses on trying to help her daughter but May pushes her away.

She doesn’t deserve her mom’s help either. After months of judging her mother and not letting her near Math, she went and did something even worse.

Eddie tries, in vain, to get Buck to sit down and rest until someone can look over his injuries, but Buck just waves his boyfriend off, joining Maddie at the door to Math’s bedroom.

“Math, are you there?” Buck asks. “It’s Evan. Can you open up?”

There’s no answer, except the sound of the shower running and faint sobbing.

“Is he still in the shower?” Eddie asks. “It’s been running for almost 20 minutes.”

Maddie and Buck exchange worried looks.

“The blood,” Maddie guesses. “He’s probably cleaning off the blood.”

“Blood?” Silena whimpers.

“It’s not his,” Buck says. “It’s not … it’s not his blood.”

Somehow, that’s not comforting to anyone in the room. Especially not to Buck or Maddie.

Eventually Josh and Chimney show up, and the trio of Maddie, Eddie, and Josh manage to force Buck to sit down so Chimney can check him over.

Buck yelps when Chimney touches his nose.

“It’s definitely broken,” Chimney says. “Buck, we’re gonna have to take you to a hospital.”

“I can’t just leave Chimney. I can’t leave Math.”

“Buck, it will only be for a few hours alright. You need to get that nose set,” Eddie says to his boyfriend.

“No, you don’t understand,” Buck pleads. “I can’t leave him!”

“Buck, you really need to-”

“I said I can’t leave him!” Buck snaps, startling everyone in the room except for Maddie and Josh.

“You three,” Athena addresses Buck, Maddie, and Josh. “What do we not know?”

The three exchange looks, before Maddie opens her mouth. She tries to speak, but no words come out. In fact, only a small whine comes out and she’s sobbing into Josh’s shoulder as Chimney rushes over to comfort her.

“He shouldn’t have had too,” Maddie sobs. “He shouldn’t have had to do that Josh. He shouldn't-”

“I know Maddie,” Josh says. “I know.”

Buck’s face scrunches up as tears start to pour down his face, and Eddie slips into the chair next to Buck, pulling his boyfriend close.

Everyone else in the room just pales. If just the mention of what happened has Buck and Maddie sobbing, then …

“Fuck,” Connor whispers.

Everyone just sits there for several minutes, not sure what to do.

They don’t even realize it at first, but they are all just waiting. For someone to come and tell them what to do, or for something to happen.

Fortunately, they don’t have to wait too long.

Math’s bedroom door opens, and the boy comes sauntering out of the bedroom, as if nothing is wrong.

But something is very very wrong. First off, Math has a hoodie on and his hood is up, and carefully placed so it covers the entire left side of his face, completely obscuring his scars. He’s carrying a garbage bag in one hand, and they can all make out the red stain in the bag as some of his bloody clothes press against the side.

Math walks through the living room, ignoring everyone as they stare at him intently. He places the garbage bag by the front door, whistling as he walks.

He heads straight for the kitchen, and everyone is confused when they hear the boy loudly rummaging through the cabinets.

Everyone gets up to investigate and are all surprised to find Math digging around in the cabinet under the sink, which holds the cleaning supplies.

Math pulls out a bottle of scrubbing bubbles and a large sponge, standing up to walk back into his room.

He frowns when he notices the people standing in his way.

“Math, what are you doing?” Buck asks his brother.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Math asks. “I’m cleaning. Now move.”

Everyone is confused, but they comply, letting the boy saunter back into his bedroom, though Math doesn’t slam the bedroom door closed once he enters.

Buck and Maddie cautiously walk in, with Eddie, Josh, and Silena joining.

May tries to walk in, but Connor steps in her way. Travis, Katie, and even Beck glare at Connor, while Athena and Chimney try to figure out what the hell is going on.

They find Math in his bathroom, on his hands and knees, aggressively scrubbing at the shower floor.

And when they say aggressively, they mean aggressively. The boy has both hands on the sponge, scrubbing at the shower floor like his life depends on it.

“Math, why are you cleaning?” Maddie asks, crouching down to be closer to Math’s level.

“Blood,” Math answers succinctly. “I need to clean up the blood.”

“Math’s there’s no blood,” Buck whispers.

“I can still see it,” Math says, not slowing down on his cleaning. “I can still see the blood. I can still see it Evan. I need to clean it.”

Josh bites back a sob at the sight of Math frantically cleaning as tears start to fall out of his eyes.

Silena just holds her hand over her mouth in shock. What happened to her best friend that caused this reaction?

Eddie fights the urge to pick Math and Buck up and literally walk them out of the apartment and back to his place. If he had his way, he would hold the two of them and Christopher all night, never letting any of them out of his sight.

“Math, please,” Maddie says, trying to gently pull Math up.

“No!” Math snaps, pulling away from Maddie. “I need to get rid of the blood!”

“Math-”

“Just let me get rid of it!” Math sobs. “I just need to … I need for it to be gone.”

Math turns back to the shower floor, frantically scrubbing at the tiles.

Josh pulls a crying Silena out of the bathroom, not wanting Math’s roommate to upset the boy further.

Eddie backs away, waiting in Math’s bedroom while Buck and Maddie stay in the bathroom.

Barely anyone even registers Lena and Reyna entering the apartment. Lena tells Reyna to stay in the living room, walking over to Math’s bedroom.

Connor easily steps aside for her, nodding to her as she enters.

Eddie looks at his best friend with a mournful look as she walks over to Math’s bathroom.

“He’s cleaning,” Eddie starts to explain. “He thinks he can still see blood. None of the rest of us can.”

Lena nods. She looks to Maddie and Buck for permission, and Buck nods immediately. Maddie is a little more hesitant, but she agrees. Both siblings move so Lena can crouch down next to Math.

“Hey Math,” Lena greets.

Math ignores her.

“I think you’ve almost got all of the blood.”

“Don’t placate me,” Math says. “I know you can’t see it. But I can. I can still see the blood Lena. I can still see it.”

“I know Math. I know you can.”

“It’s not going away. Evan, Maddie, how do I make it go away?”

Math turns away from scrubbing to look at his siblings. His visible eye is wide, even as tears pour down his face.

He’s searching for answers, but Buck and Maddie don’t know how to give him any.

Maddie bites her bottom lips to keep herself from sobbing, and Buck clenches his fists tightly at the sight of his brother being this broken.

“We can move rooms,” Eddie suggests. “The guest bedroom, ok? There’s no blood there.”

Math looks to Eddie, before getting a considerate look on his face. He nods slowly.

Math starts to get up, but Lena stops him. “I’ve got something for you.”

Math frowns at her. “What?”

She pulls the eyepatch out of her back pocket. “I had this made for you, as a gift. I hope you like it.”

Math snorts as Lena holds Wonder Woman eyepatch. He takes it greedily, moving to hide his face from everyone in the room. He pulls down his hood, putting on the eyepatch, before pulling the hood back up.

Math’s face is more hidden than usual, but it’s definitely progress.

Math starts to get up, with the eager help of both his brother and sister. He lets Lena and Eddie lead them out into the living room, where he’s greeted by the sight of entirely too many people.

Albert and Hen have joined the ever-growing group, which means that there are now sixteen people crammed into the apartment.

Math scoffs at the sight of all of them. “What do I need to fix now?”

Maddie and Buck look confused. In fact, most of the people in the room look confused, besides Silena, May, Reyna, and Lena.

“What problems could all of you possibly have that I need to fix right now?” Math asks harshly. “What, is Silena moving into the apartment messing with the friend group? Or is there a problem at the firehouse? Or are Maddie and Josh fighting again? Or are May and Athena now fighting?”

Everyone but Reyna looks down in shame as the weight of Math words hits them. May, in particular, is affected by the vitriol in Math’s voice.

“I’m a little preoccupied,” Math says. “Maybe come back. I’ll make sure to establish business hours for all of you, so you know when I’m free to deal with everyone else’s problems. And then you can blame me for trying to help later when it doesn’t go your way.”

“Math-”

“May, shut the fuck up,” Silena whispers harshly, silencing her former friend.

Math looks up at May for a second, before quickly looking away tears starting to pour down his face again.

“Well, I’m too busy to be yelled at right now, so just fucking leave please.”

“Math, we’re here for you,” Buck insists, trying to step closer to his brother who has been inching closer to the guest bedroom. “We’re all here for you.”

Math looks terribly confused, looking up at his brother. “What?”

“Math,” Maddie continues. “We are all here to support you.”

“But … Why would you try to help me? I’m just … why would you try to help a killer like me?”

Math turns and runs into the guest bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him, leaving devastation in his wake.

“Guys, what is Math talking about?” May asks.

For the first time all day, Silena doesn’t snap at May. Mostly because she wants the answer too.

“Math, can you open up?” Lena asks, quietly knocking the door. “Please Math, I just want someone to check your injuries out.”

Meanwhile, Josh, Buck, and Maddie are fielding questions from everyone else in the apartment.

“Please Math, just someone to look over your injuries. Just me and Chimney?”

“Not Chimney,” Math quickly insists through the locked door.

Lena nods, catching Hen’s eyes on the other side of the room and waving her over. Hen rushes over with her first aid kit in hand.

“Me and Hen?” Lena asks.

The door unlocks, and Lena is quick to push Hen inside and close the door behind them, locking it.

If she didn't, way too many people would swarm the room. Math clearly isn’t responding well to big groups, and Lena can’t really blame him.

When the entire family gets together, it’s either a good thing or a very bad thing.

No in between. Not since he’s been here. And not since Lena has become a part of this crazy family.

“Hey Math,” Hen greets. “Can I look you over? Check for any injuries?”

Math looks hesitant, but nods. 

He looks over to Lena, holding out his hand. Lena quickly takes it, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Math, I hate to ask this,” Hen says remorsefully. “But it would save me time if … if you tell me where they hurt you?”

Math nods. “My nose, they punched me in the face, but my nose got the worst of it. Not as bad as Buck, but it still stings. And the back of my neck. They hit me with the gun there, so it might be worse than my nose actually. And I ran into the doorframe earlier, so my left shoulder hurts a lot too.”

Lena winces as Math lists all of his injuries.

Hen starts with Math’s nose, checking it over. She does the same for his neck and shoulder.

“Just bruising,” she says aloud. “Just ice it and take some Tylenol as needed, but there’s not much else to do. They’ll all heal over the next few days.”

“Completely?” Math asks hesitantly. “So not like last time?”

Hen sighs, putting her hand on Math’s uninjured shoulder. “You will heal completely from those injuries Math. In a few weeks, all the bruises will be gone, ok?”

Math nods as tears start to stream down his face again.

“So no permanent injuries?” 

“No Math,” Lena says. “Nothing permanent.”

Lena and Hen both watch as sobs start to wrack Math’s body. He leans into Lena, and she quickly supports the boy, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

Lena is just starting to realize how much the tsunami and losing his eyesight really affected the boy.

She never knew Math before then, and most of the people in the apartment had barely spent any time with him before the tsunami or hadn’t seen him in years.

To them, Math with only one working eye was completely normal.

For Math, it had been 8 months compared to his 18 years before that day.

“I thought …” Math says, before choking up. “I thought I was gonna be broken again. Defective.”

Hen’s face twists painfully at Math’s confession, and Lena fights the rage that rises inside her.

“I thought, whenever something bad happened to me, I would become more broken. But you said I’ll recover from the injuries. So why do I feel so … broken.”

“Math,” Lena whines. “What do you need?”

Math seems to really consider Lena’s question for a few minutes before coming to an answer.

“I can’t do this,” Math says quietly. “I can’t keep pretending to be strong.”

“You don’t have to be strong Math. You don’t have to be strong; I promise. You can let yourself be weak with us Math. You can trust us.”

Math winces. “I can’t. I thought I could but … I trusted May. I trusted her Lena. I still kinda do, but …”

“It’s ok Math, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Hen looks completely lost, and even Lena is struggling to figure out what exactly happened between Math and May.

Those two were inseparable just a few days ago. What the hell happened last night to destroy all of that?”

“Math, who can you trust?”

Math hesitates for too long.

He wants to answer all of them.

Silena and Connor and Albert and Reyna and Chimney and Josh and Eddie and Maddie and Evan.

But he can’t.

Out of all of them, his family, he trusted May the most.

He trusted her the most.

He loved her the most.

He opens his mouth to answer but closes it quickly.

Lena nods. “It’s not us.”

Math winces, but nods. She kisses Math on the forehead, before letting go of him. “I’m going to make some calls, ok?”

Math nods, letting go of her. Lena leads her and Hen back out of the bedroom, and she can hear the lock click in place behind them.

Everyone turns to stare at her, and Lena just stares back.

“We can’t do this,” Lena says. “Not without help.”

She turns to Buck. “Call Percy and Annabeth.”

“Percy, I’m starting to get really really worried,” Annabeth says to her boyfriend, as the two load up his mother’s car.

Percy sighs. “Yeah, I am too.”

“Ever since he left, he’s always made sure to contact us at least once every day or so,” Annabeth says. “Even if it’s just a thumbs up emoji, at least we knew he was alive and ok. And the last time he didn't respond …”

Percy tries not to think about that either.

The tsunami.

Math was barely gone for 24 hours when he was caught up in a natural disaster that cost him another piece of his already dwindling innocence and his eyesight in his left eye.

Part of Percy wanted to go up to California and drag Math back home after that happened.

But Percy didn't and neither did Annabeth.

Because back then, they didn't have anything to offer Math. Not really. If he stayed with them, it would’ve still been in Hershey, where he would have, at least partially, still been under his parents’ thumb.

He couldn’t stay, not when he had another option. And they didn't want him too.

But the last several months haven’t been easy for Math. He’s gone through highs and lows, but rarely has Math’s life in California been calm.

If anything, his life has just gotten more chaotic.

And if anyone can handle it, it’s Math. Besides Annabeth and his mom, Math is the most capable person Percy knows.

But just because he can handle it doesn’t mean he should have to.

Percy is so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice when his phone starts to ring.

Annabeth is much more aware of her surroundings, snatching his phone out of her boyfriend’s back pocket.

She frowns at the screen. “Do you recognize the number?”

Percy looks on the screen. “No. Do you?”

“It’s an L.A. number.”

Annabeth answers it without hesitation, quickly turning on speakerphone.

“Percy?” Buck asks. “Annabeth? I’m not actually sure whose phone number I’ve got.”

“We’re both here,” Percy answers.

“Buck, what the hell is going on with Math? Is he ok?”

The pause is enough to set the couple on edge. They stare at each other, and Percy instinctively wraps his arm around Annabeth’s waist, pulling her close. She’ll likely need comfort, and it’s almost guaranteed that he will as well.

“It’s not good,” Buck finally spits out, his voice cracking. “It’s … it's not good.”

“Buck, is Math safe? Is he hurt?” Annabeth demands.

“No, at least not physically,” Buck answers. “He’s got a few bruises, but nothing that won't heal with time.”

Annabeth has a death grip on the phone as a look of frustration and anger crosses his face, and Percy resists the strong temptation to clench his fists tightly, instead just pulling Annabeth even closer.

“How bad?” Percy asks.

Another long pause from Buck does nothing to assuage the fears of the young couple.

“He doesn’t … I don’t think he trusts us right now. Any of us.”

“Fuck,” Percy curses.

Math doesn’t give trust easily. And he doesn’t really lose it easily either. Someone has to either really mess up to lose his trust, or Math has to be in such emotional distress, that he caves in on himself and decides that he can’t trust anyone.

“Give us a second,” Annabeth says, setting the phone down and turning to face her boyfriend.

“Percy-”

“I know Annabeth. I know.”

They both know they have to help Math. He’s their best friend. Their family.

“I just wish it was better timing,” Percy says.

“We’ll make it work.”

Percy smiles at his girlfriend, gently kissing her. “You shouldn’t go.”

Annabeth reels back. “What?!”

“Wise girl, please,” Percy quietly pleads. “You and I both know why this move is so sudden. I can’t … I don’t want her following you out to L.A.”

“I can still go. We just have to be … more careful.”

“We don’t have time for that,” Percy says. “I probably need to get on a flight tonight if I’m being honest.”

Percy can practically see the internal conflict Annabeth is facing as she weighs all the options.

It takes about a minute before she gets a crestfallen look on her face. “You’ll look after him, right? You’ll do what you need to do?”

Percy nods, pulling Annabeth into for a tight hug. “I won’t leave him until I know he can get better without us.”

“Hug him for me?”

“Of course wise girl.”

“I love you Percy.”

“I love you too Annabeth. Now, let’s get Buck back on the phone so I can go help our brother.”

The divide in the room is clear.

Buck, Maddie, and Josh all congregate together on instinct, seeking comfort from each other and solace from their shared knowledge and the horrors of the day they just lived through.

Eddie will likely have to be surgically removed from Buck if they remain that close to each other for much longer. Eddie has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling Buck into his chest as they two stand together. Buck easily accepts the comfort, leaning against Eddie.

Lena is possibly the easiest addition to the group. She’s definitely the most clear-minded out of the group. There’s little doubt that she’s in charge at the moment. Usually Buck or Maddie or May would take the lead with something involving Math, but all three are much too frazzled today to be leading the charge to take care of Math. Silena would be next in line, but the girl is letting her anger cloud her judgment. Eddie is out as well, just for the fact he’s so concerned about Buck and it’s hard for the man to keep a clear head when he sees the bruises on his boyfriend’s face or the splint on Buck’s nose.

So Lena is the natural leader of the group, though she still defers as needed.

Silena and Connor drift over to the group, mostly out of concern for Math and their desire to help him, but at least partially out of the desire to be as far away from their other friends as possible.

Silena still shoots glares at May from across the apartment, and Connor and Travis occasionally lock eyes, getting trapped into a silent conversation that just leaves both boys more infuriated when it ends.

Reyna drifts over to the group. With Math locked in his room, the only two people she knows well are Maddie and Josh. And Reyna is finding it more and more difficult to keep her distaste for May from crossing her face when she looks at the girl.

Silena smiles at that, quickly taking the girl under her wing.

Albert is the last holdout, hovering between the main group, and his brother, who is clearly not invited to the discussion happening between Lena, Buck, and the others. Eventually Connor waves him over, and Albert practically dashes over, standing next to his friend.

On the other side of the room, the division is much messier. Athena is sitting with May, as well as Katie and Travis. She’s trying to get information out of her daughter, to little avail.

Chimney and Hen sit side-by-side, neither talking much. Chimney quietly informs Hen that Maddie, Josh, and Math all know about Buck’s incident with the therapist and their horrible reaction to it. Hen deflates at the knowledge.

Beck sits completely by himself, staring at his girlfriend who is intently ignoring him. He sits close enough to May, Athena, and the others to be associated with that group, but not so close to be drawn into a conversation.

“Are they coming?” Lena asks Buck.

Buck nods. “Well, kinda.”

“What does kinda mean?”

“It’s complicated. I think only one of them can come. Apparently they are in the middle of moving, so it's chaotic enough for them right now. They both want to drop everything and rush over, but it’s not feasible.”

Personally, Buck thinks there’s a lot more than just moving pains keeping them both from coming. He remembers Percy and Annabeth, even though it’s been almost a decade since he’s seen them in person. But Buck can clearly remember how devoted they were to his brother, and that devotion seemed to only grow stronger after Buck left.

There’s no way that both of them wouldn’t drop everything to be at Math’s side if he really and truly needed it, unless something of major consequence is also happening at the same time.

Besides, he could pick up snippets of the conversation between the couple over the phone. Something is definitely worrying both of them. Buck wracks his head for any information he can think of about Math’s best friends, but he comes up mostly blank. He vaguely remembers something about a stepdad for Percy and a stepmom for Annabeth, and something about Annabeth’s father being similar to Silena’s but that’s it. Math is rather secretive of their lives.

And mostly likely for a good reason.

Buck wipes the look of concern off his face. No one else knows nearly enough about the two to be worried like he is, and there’s little he can do about it right now. He needs to focus on the task at hand, and then he can worry about helping Math’s friends.

“Should we bring the kids over?” Josh asks. “Christopher, or maybe call the Greenes and see if they can bring Ava over?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, that’s a bad idea. A really bad idea.”

“Why?” Albert asks. “Math loves the kids. Wouldn’t it help him?”

“Yeah probably, but Math isn’t in the best frame of mind right now. What if he scares Christopher?” Eddie asks.

“Math wouldn’t do that,” Maddie says angrily.

“Not intentionally, but he still could,” Reyna pipes up. “He’s fragile. Almost broken.”

“Math isn’t broken!” Maddie snaps. “He wouldn’t scare anyone.”

“She didn't mean it like that Maddie, and if I thought it would help, I would call Carla right now and have her bring Christopher over.”

“Then do it,” Connor says. “We need to do something. We can’t just wait for Percy or Annabeth to show up. Who knows how long that’ll be?”

“Tomorrow,” Buck answers. “I already bought a plane ticket for them.”

“Still, we can’t just wait around and do nothing!” Connor continues.

“Connor’s right,” Silena says. “We have to do something.”

“No we can’t,” May calls out from across the room. “If Math scares Christopher or Ava, he might never forgive himself.”

“Oh shut the fuck up May! Like you care!”

“Of course I care! I’ve always cared! Just because I fucked up-”

“Royally fucked up! Monumentally! Catastrophically!” Silena correct.

“-doesn’t mean I don’t fucking care! I love him!”

“Well, you have a funny fucking way of showing it!”

“So you’re saying you won’t bring Christopher?” Maddie asks.

“Yes, I am,” Eddie says calmly, but also forcefully. “I won’t let Math scare Christopher and then traumatize himself. It’s the last thing that he needs right now.”

“How the hell do you know what he needs?” Maddie snarls. “You’ve barely been in his life for six months and hated him for a third of that.”

“Maddie, please,” Buck says. “I don’t want you two to fight.”

“No one is bringing any kids!” Lena yells. 

“Who put you in charge?” Silena snaps at Lena. “We’re just trying to help him!”

“And you’re all doing a fucking terrible job at it!” Reyna yells, silencing everyone in the room.

The girl has only spoken up a handful of times since she got to the apartment. None of them were expecting this sort of reaction from her.

“Fucking ridiculous, all of you!” Reyna hisses. “You should be ashamed of yourselves. Getting into petty little arguments at the drop of a hat when this isn’t about you! This isn’t about any of you! Math was fucking right! I’ve had to watch for months as he babysits all of you and carries you through your tiny little fights and arguments. 

He once said that you guys let the tiniest disagreements fester until they are so much bigger, and he has to go around stopping these arguments before they cause chaos with the people he loves. And he hated it! I could see it in his eyes, the exhaustion and the fatigue. He spent every day worrying about all of you, and you guys can’t get off your fucking high horses for five minutes and stop arguing so we can actually come up with a plan to help him. Fuck you! Fuck every single one of you! I hate that you are doing this to him! I hate it! I hate it! He’s been through enough already!”

Reyna has tears pouring down her face, and she bites back a sob as her lips start to tremble. 

“Today alone … fuck, what I went through was enough to break someone, and I wasn’t even in the action most of the time. Maddie, and Josh, and Buck, and Math kept me out of it, even when they were being beaten and emotionally tormented. Math just had the worst fucking day of his life, and you guys can’t keep it together for five fucking seconds! I just lived through one of the worst days of my life. I just had to watch as my friend sacrificed a piece of his soul to protect his family and friends, but somehow this is all about you again! Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!”

In the chaos of Reyna’s speech, no one even noticed the front door open, and Hylla, Reyna’s sister, walked inside.

“Reyna?” Hylla asks.

Reyna turns to her sister, the sobs finally starting to escape as her legs crumble. Hylla rushes over and catches her sister, just as Reyna lets loose a pitiful mixture of sob and cries of anguish. Hylla just hugs her sister close.

That’s all it takes for everyone from the dispatch center to break into tears. Lena pulls Josh close as he starts to cry, and Chimney rushes over to Maddie’s side.

Even Buck buries his face into Eddie’s neck as he sobs, reliving the events of the day.

It takes several minutes for everyone to calm down and for the tears and cries to subside, but once they do, Lena is the first to speak.

“No kids,” Lena says firmly. “Math is terrified that he’s gonna scare someone. He’s terrified that he’s gonna push his family away. Even a split second of fear, and Math will lose what little composure he has left. So, no fear. That includes us. The idea that his family could be scared of him … after what Math went through … what he had to do, that’s probably his worst fear in the world.”

Everyone easily agrees with Lena, seeing no other choice.

Math doesn’t sleep that night. He curls up into a ball in the guest bedroom and stares out the window.

He didn't sleep last night either, which feels like a lifetime ago now. 

Math isn’t stupid. He knows if he doesn’t fall asleep soon, then he’s gonna be miserable for days. He’s been running on pure force of will and extreme fear all day as it is.

But Math can’t fall asleep. He can’t even bring himself to close his eyes.

Because if he does, he knows he’ll be assaulted by images and memories he doesn’t want to relive.

He doesn’t want to see that. He can’t see that right now.

So he keeps his eyes wide open.

Some part of him, some broken part deep inside, is yearning desperately for May, or Evan, or Maddie, or someone to break down his door and hold him so he can maybe get a few seconds of peaceful sleep.

But in the same breath, Math wants all of them to stay as far away from him as possible.

They shouldn’t be around him. Not after what he did.

He could’ve … he could’ve just aimed for Foster’s hand or something. He didn't have too …

Math bites back an ugly sob, burying his face into his pillow.

Math wants everyone he cares about to stay away from him. He doesn’t want for them to see him like this.

He doesn’t want to hurt them.

And some part of him is revolting against the idea that he could hurt his family.

But Math can’t deny the facts.

Last night Evan was afraid of him. Evan flinched away from him when he got angry. Evan was scared of him. And today proved that Evan had every right to be terrified of his younger brother.

And May … he hurt May too. He doesn’t quite understand why, never having actually gotten a chance to process what happened between the two of them before he had a gun shoved in his face.

But somehow Math hurt his girlfriend. So badly that she …

The things she said, Math will likely never forget them.

The words echo in his head, even after everything else that has happened today. Math has to give his girlfriend credit where credit is due. She knows how to shove the knife in his heart and make him feel like he’s bleeding.

Blood.

Foster’s cold, dead eyes staring up at Math, accusatory even in death.

Math winces at the memory.

So many things he’ll never forget.

He’ll carry the last 24 hours with him for the rest of his life.

But hey, no permanent injuries, so … progress?

Math lets out a sardonic chuckle, thoroughly confusing everyone out in the living room.

He doesn’t sleep.

It was a rough night for everyone at the apartment.

Reyna was the first to leave, with her sister taking the distraught girl home. Reyna demanded constant updates, and everyone was definitely going to make sure she got them. 

Hen was the next to leave, knowing that her expertise was no longer needed, and most of the people in the apartment still weren’t entirely happy with her.

Another full-blown fight almost broke out between May and Silena, but this time it was actually diffused by Lena before it could start.

“I swear to god, if you two start yelling, I’m taking Math to my place, and neither of you will see him. Understand? I know why you are fighting, but right now I don’t give a shit. Deal with it later.”

Athena took advantage of her daughter’s shame to lead the distraught girl and her friends out of the apartment. Travis and Katie followed easily. Beck looked between Silena and Connor and the rest of their friends, before eventually turning to follow them out of the apartment. Silena snarled at him but didn't confront him for fear of Lena’s wrath.

Chimney was the last to leave, constantly hovering over Maddie. It was only the strong but silent stares of disapproval from Josh, Lena, and Eddie that had him leaving, with promises to come back in the morning.

Chimney had almost forgotten about what Buck revealed to his siblings last night. Chimney will be there for Maddie if she specifically requests him, but he won’t push her. He can’t rush her. He just has to hope she can forgive him for the stupid mistake her made years ago.

Buck and Maddie absolutely refused to leave, which means that Josh, Lena, and Eddie were all automatically spending the night.

Silena quickly invited Connor and Albert to spend the night, and the two boys accepted immediately. They all slept in Silena’s room, while Buck and Eddie took Math’s room. Buck tried to give it to Maddie or Josh, but they both refused, knowing Buck had the most injuries from the day’s events. And with Math locked in the guest bedroom, it was the only bed available.

Maddie and Josh slept on the air mattresses from Eddie’s house, neither of them willing to leave.

Maddie and Josh managed to drift off into a fitful sleep, their hands clenched together as they drifted off.

Lena didn't sleep. She sat up on the couch, positioned to watch the door to the guest bedroom.

She knows he won’t come out, but just in case …

She’ll be there for Math, whatever he needs.

Lena doesn’t get any sleep that night either.

May is there first thing in the morning, with Bobby and Athena in tow. It says a lot about the changes in the last few weeks that all Bobby and Athena get only strange glances when they enter the apartment, while May gets full on glares from a certain occupant.

Chimney arrives shortly after them, carrying about a pound of coffee and five pounds of donuts.

“Math’s favorite,” Chimney answers.

Lena nods, shooting Chimney a weak smile. She knows the likelihood of getting him to sit down and enjoy some coffee and donuts is slim to none, but she’s willing to try anything at this point.

Michael and Hen surprisingly show up together, Michael mentioning that Karen is watching both Harry and Denny.

Carla arrives with little fanfare. No one but Eddie, Buck, and Lena knew she was coming, but it makes sense. Especially once Abuela agreed to look after Christopher for the day.

Abuela, like all of the Diaz family, is quite fond of Math and is willing to do anything to help the boy, even if it’s just watching after Christopher for the day.

Travis and Katie show up together, which leads to a silent standoff between the couple and Connor.

Beck shows up on his own, clearly apologetic as he tries to get Silena’s attention, but she completely ignores him.

It takes Buck almost an hour before he realizes this is the biggest gathering of the former Firefam family since he gave the ultimatum back in December. There’s even the addition of Albert in the group.

The only person missing is Math.

Buck sighs deeply.

Eddie looks over at his boyfriend. “Hey, what’s wrong mi amor?”

“I just … do you remember when I was thinking about leaving?”

Eddie nods.

“I’m starting to think I should have just left,” Buck says. “If I did, then maybe-”

“Baby no,” Eddie interrupts. “No, you can’t think like that. No one could have predicted this. No one. And before this, Math was happy. Probably the happiest he’s been since he got here.”

Buck nods, but he can’t fight the sinking feeling in his gut that this is all his fault.

If he had just taken care of Math better, maybe never even left him in the first place all those years ago, then Math might be happier. 

A tense silence permeates the air. No one is quite sure what to do, all waiting for someone to take the lead and tell them how to fix this. The only sound is Carla in the kitchen, cooking lord knows what since she won’t let anyone help her.

Buck, Maddie, and Josh have absolutely refused to talk about anything that happened yesterday until Math’s friend arrives. They all refuse to tell the story more than once, which already sets everyone on edge.

It’s almost an hour before there’s a knock on the door. Buck rushes over, practically ripping the door open.

“Hey Buck,” Percy greets, smiling at his best friend’s older brother. He frowns at the bruises covering the man’s face.

“Hey Percy,” Buck greets, pulling the boy in for a light hug. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course Buck. Anything for family.”

Percy looks at all of the people gathered around, frowning at how many there are.

“Percy, this is-” Buck says, starting to make the introductions.

“Thank you Buck, but that’s not necessary,” Percy says. “I know who you all are.”

He frowns at several of them, smiling at Silena and May in greeting. Silena glares at May and May just cowers away from her friend, which just confuses Percy.

“I think we should start with explanations,” Percy says. “If that’s ok. I need to know, for Math’s sake.”

Percy takes a seat next to Lena, getting the sense that she’s the one holding this group together right now.

“I’ll start,” Lena says, before launching into a story about how Math was emotionally drained by the events that took place at Eddie’s house two nights ago and how Buck became afraid of his brother when Math was angry. She avoids any mention of Buck’s story with the therapist, refusing to answer what exactly set Math off.

Percy looks over at Buck, seeing the devastated look on his face. “Buck, I get it.”

Buck’s face scrunches up and he hides against Eddie. “I shouldn’t have …”

“Buck, I was there,” Percy says. “I get it. I get why you reacted that way. I’m not mad at you, and I promise Math isn’t either. If that was the only incident, he most likely would have been able to work past it fairly quickly.”

“Thanks Percy.”

Percy just nods, before signaling for someone else to continue the story.

Silena and Connor both glare at May, and May clears her throat, before starting to tell her story.

By the end, almost everyone is looking at May with either sad or angry eyes.

Lena and Josh are disgusted with her behavior, particularly given how Math was just trying to help her and she threw that back in his face.

Chimney is trying his damndest not to glare at the girl, because she’s not the only one who has made a mistake but May was the person who Math trusted the most, and she went and destroyed that.

Hen is frowning at May, but she can’t bring herself to really judge the girl. She’s made worse mistakes with Karen, and the two of them made it through it all. Hopefully May and Math could as well because they both deserve to be happy.

Eddie doesn’t even bother to hide his contempt. Part of him feels like he shouldn’t be judging her so harshly considering all the times he’s hurt Buck, but just the thought of Math suffering because of what she said … Eddie is having a hard time keeping calm.

Athena looks so disappointed in her daughter. She thought that May would at least learn something after the mistake that Athena made all those months ago with Math, but instead she went and did the same thing to her boyfriend.

Bobby is horrified. He was the one that drove May over. If he had just paid a bit more attention to May’s mood, maybe he could have stopped this. Maybe he could have let May calm down before she went and wrecked her relationship with the boy.

Michael is practically distraught. “May? Did you do this because of me?”

May won’t even look at her father as tears pour down her face.

Maddie is furious with the girl. “He trusted you. He trusted you!”

May flinches back. “I know. Trust me, I know.”

“Don’t use that word,” Buck spits out. “Just don’t. Erase it from your vocabulary because you obviously don’t know what it means.”

May silently sobs, but this time there is no one there to comfort her. Whenever someone tries, she just pushes them away. She deserves this.

Percy looks over at May for a second, with a cold stare on his face. He doesn’t say anything, just turning away from her.

That is what truly sets May off, and it takes several minutes for the girl to compose herself.

Several people also send looks or glares Michael’s way, including Athena. A couple of them are starting to realize that all of this only happened because of the immense stress Michael put his daughter under for the last few weeks. May’s reaction is still her own and she’ll have to own up to it, but Michael certainly played a part in her reaction. A large part.

“I need to know what happened yesterday,” Percy says, pushing forward. “I don’t want to bring up bad memories for any of you, but I need to know.”

Buck, Maddie, and Josh all wince, before they start to tell the story of the hostage crisis.

By the end of the story, the room is in chaos. Shouting, and crying, and sobbing, and guilt fills the room, suffocating everyone.

Only four people manage to keep any semblance of composure.

Carla has a crest-fallen look on her face as she stands in the entrance to the kitchen. 

Bobby, ever the captain, is trying his best to be the calm in the storm for everyone in the room. The sad fact is that most of the people simply don’t trust him enough to let him help them.

Percy is deep in thought, even as tears pour down his face. He’s trying to come up with the best plan of action, trying to figure out what to do. He really wishes Annabeth had come instead of him. She’s better than him. She would know what to do.

Lena’s fists are clenched tightly at her side, and the nasty grimace on her face illustrates to everyone just how angry she is, but she’s breathing and trying to keep herself calm. She owes Math that much at least.

“Shut up,” Lena says, and only the other three who have managed to keep their heads on straight hear her. 

Carla and Bobby both nod to her, letting her take the lead. Percy is just staring at the door to the guest bedroom with an almost mournful look on his face.

“Shut up!” Lena snaps, silencing everyone in the room immediately.

Percy snaps out of his daze, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Thank you Lena.”

Percy stands up, walking over to the door they all know Math is hiding behind.

“He won’t open,” Silena protests. “He wouldn’t for any of us.”

“He will for me,” Percy says, knocking on the door. He doesn’t get a response at first, so he knocks again.

“Math, it’s me. It’s Percy.”

At first, no one can hear anything. And then there’s what sounds like a mad scramble on the other side of the door before it swings open.

Math comes face to face with one of his best friends, his eyepatch crooked, his hair haphazard, and his clothes all a day old, but the boy doesn’t seem to care.

Math stares at Percy with wide eyes, seemingly shocked that he’s actually there.

“Perce?”

“Hey Math,” Percy says, giving his friend a weak smile in greeting.

Math seems to hesitate for a second, looking almost scared, before he throws himself at Percy.

Percy catches his friend easily, despite the fact that the two boys are practically the same size. 

Math looks relieved for a second when Percy wraps his arms around him, like he’s just now believing that Percy is actually there.

But then a wave of realization passes over him, and he realizes why Percy is here.

A strangled sob escapes Math’s lips before he buries his face in Percy’s neck, clinging to the boy.

Percy shoulders Math’s weight, practically squeezing the boy to death as he buries his face in Math’s hair. 

“Math-”

“I didn't want to!” Math sobs. His words are muffled, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. “I didn't want to Percy. I didn't. I didn't. I promise I didn't. But he had his gun on Evan, and he was gonna shoot him and then he was gonna shoot me and then I just kept pulling the fucking trigger and I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop! I know how to use a gun, I could’ve stopped but I didn't. I didn't! I just kept going and I couldn’t even look because I didn't want to see him. I couldn’t stop. I just kept pulling. And there was so much blood. It was all over me and all in my room and I couldn’t get rid of it. I still can see it even though I know it isn't there and I don’t know what to do and how to get rid of it and I think it’s punishment because I killed someone and I’m sorry Percy. I’m so sorry. I-”

Math cuts himself off when he lets out a sob, his face still buried in Percy’s neck. 

“I didn't … I didn't want to! I didn't.”

Math keeps repeating the same words, even as Percy whispers comforting words into Math’s ear trying to calm him down.

“It’s alright Math. It’s over. It’s all over. You’re safe.”

“But he’s dead Percy. I fucking killed him!”

Math breaks down into another wave of sobs and his legs give out. Percy manages to guide them both to the floor, and now Math is practically on top of Percy.

“It’s ok Math. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

“I wanna go home!” Math cries out, after he manages to catch his breath.

Everyone freezes at Math’s statement, and even Percy tenses out of surprise.

At first they all think it’s a fluke, because Math is home. This is his apartment. He’s surrounded by his family.

But the heartbroken look on Buck’s face disagrees with them.

He knows what his brother means.

“I wanna go home Percy. I wanna go home! I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much. It’s too fucking much, and I’m so tired and I just wanna go home.”

“Math-”

“I wanna go home. Please Percy. I just wanna go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? If you did, please consider leaving a comment, because comments really push me to write these chapters and continue this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to make the wait for the next one a lot shorter.


End file.
